


SKAM Season 3 "ISAK" (Special Extended)

by SianArtworks



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M, Orginal Story mit Erweiterung
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 131,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SianArtworks/pseuds/SianArtworks
Summary: Hierbei handelt es sich grob um eine Art Nacherzählung der Orginal-Story von Julie Andem ins Deutsche. So wie wir es als Serie kennen. Allerdings mit einigen Zusätzen. So habe ich Dinge wie die Chats und Instagram-Postings der Charaktere mit einfließen lassen, sowie auch die einzelnen Szenen erweitert bzw. ganz neue Sachen hinzugefügt, welche zwischen zwei bestehenden Clips stattfinden. (In späteren Kapiteln (ab dem 5.) gibt es natürlich sehr viel mehr und längere zusätzliche Szenen mit Even zusammen.) Für jede Episode wird es ein Kapitel geben. Diese sind daher sehr lang.So erlebt man diese Staffel noch einmal, aber findet wieder was neues.Dazu kommt, dass alles direkt aus Isaks Sicht geschrieben ist, also Ego-Perspektive. Man erfährt seine Gedankengänge, wieso er tut, was er tut oder wieso er sagt, was er sagt. Man sieht also nicht nur einfach zu was passiert, man steckt in seinem Kopf und betrachtet die Welt mit seinen Augen. Und erlebt mit, wie sich diese Welt im Laufe der Kapitel fortwährend verändert.Man muss auch die Serie nicht zwingend kennen, um der Handlung folgen zu können. Auch Season 1 und 2 sind nicht nötig, alle wissenwerten Fakten dazu fließen früher oder später mit in den Kapiteln ein.





	1. 03x01 - VIEL GLÜCK, ISAK! - (Lykke til, Isak!)

# 

**Sonntag, 02.10.2016 – 01:05 Uhr.**  
Inbrünstig sog ich den Rauch des guten Stoffs durch unsere Bong; aus einer Plastikflasche und diversen anderen Kleinigkeiten selbstgebastelt. Handmade Art, sozusagen. Wir hatten uns kurz zuvor ein Päckchen Marihuana besorgt, bzw. Jonas hat das Zeug von jemandem organisiert. Bei dem Typen hat er schon früher den Shit herbekommen.  
Wir waren hier gerade auf einer Party bei Eva zu Hause, sonst lebt nur noch ihre Mutter hier und die ist immer wochenlang beruflich unterwegs. Was irgendwie zu beneiden ist. Also Eva, nicht ihre Mutter. Jonas und Eva waren mal zusammen. Ich bin da wohl nicht ganz unschuldig dran, dass das jetzt nicht mehr so ist. Irgendwie hab ich das damals ziemlich versaut. Hab Eva gesagt ich hätte Gefühle für sie, aber das stimmte nicht so ganz. Eine ziemlich abgefuckte Story, aber scheinbar für alle Beteiligten abgehakt.  
Wir saßen hier gerade zu viert in der Badewanne, reichten die Bong von Einem zum Anderen und kifften, während unten die Party tobte. Ich wollte eigentlich nur Spaß haben, trinken und high werden, denn das ständige Gelaber der Jungs darüber, welche Mädels sie gerade im Auge haben oder wen sie generell ficken wollen, ging mir mehr als nur auf den Sack. Als gäbe es echt nichts anderes! Gerade, als das Gespräch mal wieder in diesem Thema gipfelte, schnappte ich mir die Bong zurück und versuchte mich so gut wie möglich vollzudröhnen. Hält doch kein Schwein aus!  
„Das ist echt guter Shit... Fuck!“, versuchte ich das Thema wieder in irgendeine andere, weniger nervende Richtung zu lenken. Doch weit gefehlt. Jonas und der, seit diesem Jahr, Neue an der Schule, Mahdi, saßen links und rechts neben mir und führten eine angeregte Diskussion darüber, welches Mädchen die heißeste ist. Ich wusste ungefähr welche Jonas meinte, er hatte mich ja letzte Woche schon darauf hingewiesen, wie scharf sie ist und so ließ ich mich zu einem Statement hinreißen: „Nee, ich finde die nicht fickbar.“ Magnus, dem Vierten in dieser Runde, entgleisten die Gesichtszüge: „Huh?“ Sogleich wollte Jonas sich seine 'Wahl' von Mahdi bestätigen lassen und was dieser über sie denkt. Natürlich war er der selben Meinung wie Jonas. Nur, um dann noch einmal hervorzuheben, dass das auch für seine auserkorene, Emilie, gilt und sie ja doch die bessere ist.  
Ich versteh's nicht. Okay, die sind ganz hübsch, aber sonst finde ich die echt nicht reizvoll. „Was ist los mit euch Jungs, habt ihr eure Ansprüche gesenkt?“, fragte ich also und Jonas konterte voller Unverständnis: „Was ist mit _dir_ los, man?“ Während er anschließend an der Bong zog, faselte Mahdi mich von der Seite voll, was ich mit Standards will und dass ich lieber nicht so wählerisch sein sollte, bei meinem Aussehen. Eigentlich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ich irgendwie beschissen aussehe. Hatte zumindest nie den Eindruck, dass es jemand so empfinden würde. Wahrscheinlich meinte er das auch nur als Scherz und so warf ich lediglich einen gespielt bösen Blick in seine Richtung, bevor er wissen wollte: „Ist da echt keine, die du heiß findest?“ „Da muss doch eine dabei sein“, brummte Jonas von der einen Seite, während der Neue zu meiner linken klarstellte, dass er alle Mädels aus der ersten Stufe vögeln würde. Jetzt geht das wieder los...  
Okay, okay! Wenn sie dann endlich Ruhe geben! „Da ist eine“, begann ich, doch irgendwie musste ich mir bei der Diskussion erst Gehör verschaffen: „Hört mal! Eine. Kurze, dunkle Haare. Ich weiß nicht wie sie heißt, aber die ist toll.“ Mahdi wusste scheinbar welche ich meine und bestätigte: „Die hab ich gesehen, die ist heiß.“ Jonas hatte sie offenbar auch aufm Schirm: „Die, die aussieht wie Natalie Portman.“ „Richtig, richtig, richtig. Die meine ich“, bestätigte ich und hoffte das Thema wäre damit mal vom Tisch, doch Jonas baute es lieber noch ein wenig aus: „Ich denke nicht, dass du bei der eine Chance hast, man.“  
Fängt mein bester Kumpel jetzt etwa auch noch an über mein Aussehen zu nörgeln oder ist es was anderes zur Abwechslung? „Nicht in diesem Leben und auch nicht im nächsten“, legte Mahdi nach und weckte ein wenig meinen Ehrgeiz: „Ich habe sehr wohl eine Chance!“ Wäre ja nun echt nicht das erste Mädchen, was ich rumkriegen würde. So ist es ja nun nicht!  
Während Magnus in seiner Ecke mehr als genug inhaliert haben musste, um die merkwürdigsten Geräusche von sich zu geben, zählte Jonas mir die Gründe auf, weshalb ich keine Chance hätte: „Der letzte Kerl, mit dem sie was hatte, war ein Model. Der war fast 20 Jahre alt. Und er war groß und dunkel. Du bist weder das eine noch das andere.“ „Okay, und wieso sollte mich das interessieren?“, fiel ich seiner 'ich bin nicht gut genug für sie'-Ausführung ins Wort und er erklärte: „Weil du dann weißt welche Standards sie hat.“ Mahdi pflichtete ihm bei. Aber irgendwas muss der Typ ja nicht gehabt haben oder nicht richtig gemacht haben, dass sie nicht mehr zusammen sind. Außerdem: „Wenn ein Mädchen schon was mit einem 20-Jährigen Model hatte, muss sie ja nicht noch so einen Typen haben wollen. Ich habe also eine Chance.“ Fertig! Selbst wenn sie noch so einen wollte, heißt das nicht, dass sie einen findet und der sie dann auch will.  
Der letzte Zug den Magnus aus der Bong nahm, ging ihm offenbar richtig tief rein. Er hustete, doch ihm ging's gut. Daraufhin warf Mahdi Jonas die Tüte mit dem restlichen Marihuana zu: „Nimm du den Stoff!“ „Nee, ich hab genauso viel Stress damit wie du. Behalt es.“ Jonas warf es also wieder zurück und so ging es eine Weile weiter, dass das Päckchen über meinen Kopf hin und her geworfen wurde. Daher riss ich das Zeug schließlich an mich und sprach: „Dann nehm ich es. Jesus Christ!“ Gerade als ich es wegstecken wollte, nahm Mahdi es mir aus den Händen: „Es ist nicht deines.“  
Okay, er hat sicher das meiste davon gezahlt, aber ein paar Kronen hab ich auch dazu gegeben! Außerdem wollte er es ja selbst nicht mit nach Hause nehmen, weil sonst seine Mutter rumstresst.  
Hab sie nur einmal aus der Ferne erlebt, aber die Frau ist echt finster drauf. Okay, seit über einem Jahr oder so, ist auch meiner Mutter nicht mehr zu helfen. Erst recht seitdem mein Vater sie vor einigen Monaten verlassen hat. Ich hab damals noch eine Weile zu Hause gewohnt, aber es irgendwann nicht mehr ertragen, zuzusehen wie meine Mutter immer mehr am Rad drehte. Deshalb wohne ich nun in der WG, in der Noora zuvor lebte, eh sie mit diesem Wilhelm oder William, what ever, nach London zog und ihr Zimmer frei wurde. Noora ist ein Mädchen in meinem Alter und eine Freundin von Eva. Die wiederum ist ja die Ex-Freundin von Jonas, meinem besten Freund.  
Dass das Zimmer damit zur Verfügung stand, kam damals wie gerufen für mich. Papa hatte den Kontakt zu mir nicht abgebrochen, als er sich von Mama trennte. Er schreibt immer mal und fragt wie es mir geht und so. Ich antworte aber immer seltener. Keine Ahnung warum. Das Leben stresst mich im Moment einfach zu sehr. Schule stresst, und die Jungs mit ihren Weibergeschichten stressen mich auch. Da fühlt man sich kein bisschen unter Druck. Nein...  
Mahdi hatte jedenfalls kein großes Vertrauen in mich. Er würde mich ja gar nicht kennen, sagte er. „Mich nicht kennen? Was laberst du da?“ „Das sind tausend Kronen!“, war seine dürftige Erklärung und Jonas machte Mahdi eine umfassende Ansage, weshalb das Marihuana bei mir gut aufgehoben sei, woraufhin ich es schließlich doch wieder überreicht bekam. Dankend krallte ich mir die Tüte und steckte es in die Jackentasche. „Was würdet ihr nur ohne mich tun?“  
In dem Moment riss jemand die Tür zum Bad auf, welches wir so schön eingeräuchert hatten. Irgend so eine kleine Blonde trat herein und Jonas beugte sich vor um sie anzusprechen: „Mach die Tür zu!“ Sie stand noch immer an der offenen Tür und teilte uns mit aufs Klo zu müssen. Ich vermute mal, sie wollte, dass wir rausgehen. Doch keiner von uns rührte sich auch nur einen Zentimeter. „Ja, dann mach endlich die scheiß Tür zu!“, forderte Jonas sie noch einmal auf. Sie kam dem nach und verrichtete einfach auf dem WC direkt neben unserer Badewanne ihr Geschäft. Was Jonas sichtlich nicht uninteressant fand. Als noch ein weiteres Mal jemand die Tür aufriss, diese jedoch auch gleich wieder schloss, wurde es langsam echt voll hier drinnen. „Hallo? Du kannst doch nicht einfach abhauen! Ich saß da allein bei diesem Nerd fest!“, sprach die andere, die eben dazu kam und nun erkannte ich auch wer sie war. 'Meine' Natalie Portman. Shit! Ist das jetzt gut oder schlecht?  
Magnus tippte mich an und flüsterte: „Deine Freundin!“ Okay, eindeutig schlecht. Irgendwie würden jetzt alle, inklusive mir selbst, erwarten, dass ich was unternehme. Ein Plan musste her!  
Mein Hirn ratterte, während sich die beiden Mädels kein Stück für unsere Anwesenheit zu interessieren schienen, sich aber darüber beschwerten wie beschissen lahm die Party sei und nebenher noch die Schränke nach irgendwelchen Pillen durchwühlten.  
Magnus ergriff die Initiative und sprach sie an: „Hallo“, doch keine Reaktion kam von den beiden, sie kramten einfach weiter in den Schubladen herum. „Viel Glück, Isak!“, giggelte er belustigt. Sich bekifft und auf die Schnelle was einfallen zu lassen, ist nicht so einfach wie man annehmen könnte. Als die Mädels darüber rätselten, welche Pillen sie kürzlich geraucht haben könnten und ob die, die sie gerade in der Hand hatten, auch so reinhauen, kam mir da so ein Gedanke. „Weißt du, wem du ähnlich siehst?“, sprach ich 'meine Freundin' daher an und mir schenkte sie nun doch Beachtung. Von wegen keine Chance... „Ja“, war ihre Antwort und sie lächelte sogar fast ein wenig. Da kam mir ganz spontan noch ein anderer Gedanke dazwischen und ich sagte: „Wie der kleine Junge aus 'Stranger Things'.“ Mags prustete ungehalten los und auch ich konnte mir selbst kaum das Lachen verkneifen, bevor ich fortfuhr: „Du weißt schon, der kleine Junge, der eigentlich ein Mädchen ist, Eleven.“ Okay, das war nicht der Plan, den ich anfänglich ausarbeiten wollte, aber er war wesentlich lustiger in der Umsetzung. Was die blonde Freundin von ihr wohl nicht so empfand „Das ist echt frech!“ Ich konnte nicht widerstehen, auch noch einen drauf zu setzen: „Nein, sie ist doch ganz süß. Wenn dich 13-jährige Jungs anturnen.“ Meine Kumpels, allen voran Magnus, feierten. „Äh... w-was?“, kam es ungläubig von ihr und sie verschränkte abwehrend die Arme.  
Nun musste ich aber langsam das Spiel beenden: „Ich mach nur Spaß!“, bevor sie richtig angepisst ist. Was mir im Grunde eigentlich egal ist. Aber wie sollte ich bitte den Anderen erklären, wieso ich sie derart sauer mache, wenn ich doch was von ihr will? Das ergäbe keinen Sinn. Und Späße auf Kosten anderer zu machen, ist auch nicht die feinste Art.  
„Wirklich. Das war nur ein Witz. Entschuldige“, war mein Versuch zur Beschwichtigung und so setzte ich zudem mein charmantestes Lächeln auf, dass ich hervorkramen konnte. „Ich heiße Isak. Wie heißt du?“ „Emma“, antwortete sie zögerlich, weshalb ich ihr auch gleich noch ein Kompliment machte: „Emma? Du bist verdammt hübsch.“ Komplimente ziehen eigentlich immer. Egal, was ich bisher verbockt habe.  
„Wir hauen ab!“, schlug Emmas blonde Freundin vor, blieb dann aber doch noch, da Emma selbst keine Anstalten machte gehen zu wollen. Stattdessen reichte sie mir die Pillenschachtel, die sie eben raus gekramt hatte und fragte: „Weißt du, ob die wirken?“ Bingo! Ich bin wieder im Spiel. „Lass mal sehen“, bat ich also und hievte mich aus der Badewanne, nahm die Schachtel entgegen und las: „Zyrtec? Sind Allergie-Pillen. Die machen nur müde.“ Meine Mutter hat nimmt die gelegentlich im Sommer, nebst einiger anderer Tabletten, vielleicht ist sie deshalb verrückt...  
„Willst du was, das wirkt?“, fragte ich sie deshalb und sie schien interessiert: „Hast du was?“ Jackpot. „Kann sein“, beantwortete ich ihre Frage und fummelte eine Pille aus meiner Hosentasche. Nichts Wildes. Nur Ibuprofen. Die nehme ich manchmal, präventiv gegen 'nen Kater, wenn ichs beim Saufen übertreibe.  
Ich legte die Tablette auf meine Zungenspitzen und wartete ab, ob sie anbeißt. Wortwörtlich. Sie drehte sich kurz zu ihrer Freundin um und begann mich dann ohne Umschweife zu küssen. Ziel erreicht. Emma bekommt, was sie will: 'ne Pille, und die Jungs bekamen was sie wollten: dass ich mit dieser Emma rummache. Was wir nun taten. Ihrer Freundin wurde es dann doch zu blöd, sie verließ das Bad und wenig später setzten sich auch noch meine Kumpels in Bewegung, um sich was zu Essen zu suchen und mich mit diesem Mädchen alleine zu lassen. Das passte mir allerdings gar nicht. Für wen mach ich denn die Show? Nicht für mich... Wobei, gewissermaßen schon.  
Sie, Emma, ist ja wirklich hübsch und so. Aber, ich weiß auch nicht. Sie ist einfach nicht interessant, oder anziehend. Da ist einfach nix. „Verdammt gut, Isak“, war das was ich zum Abschied von Magnus hörte, als er der letzte war, der zur Tür raus ging und diese hinter sich verschloss. Na toll, jetzt bin ich mit ihr alleine und sie macht nicht den Anschein, als wäre es für sie mit der Ibux-Tablette erledigt gewesen.  
Sie begann an mir herum zu fummeln, was mich in meiner Konzentration störte, aber als sie langsam an mir abwärts wanderte, wurde mir das ganze echt zu heiß. Aber nicht im angenehmen sinne 'heiß'. „Eeey..!“, versuchte ich also ihr Tun zu unterbinden und dabei möglichst noch freundlich zu bleiben. „Hey, was ist?“, wollte sie lächelnd wissen, weshalb ich sie eben gestoppt hatte. Doch eine Antwort wartete sie nicht wirklich ab. Nicht, dass ich eine gehabt hätte.  
Anyway, sie knutschte mich einfach weiter, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die ganze Farce einfach ein Ende nehmen musste. Umso mehr, da Emma noch einmal gen Süden unterwegs war und ich notgedrungen einen Schritt zurück wich: „Ja...“, als sich ihre Finger gerade über meine Gürtelschnalle hermachen wollten. Verständnislos sah sie mich an, kam aber nicht dazu blöde Fragen zu stellen, denn in dem Moment platzte ihre Freundin hinein und verkündete: „Emma, Yousef ist hier.“  
Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass die Situation mehr als unangenehm war, wahrscheinlich für uns beide. Und im Grunde bin ich auch selbst schuld...  
Die Mädels ließen mich kommentarlos im Bad zurück. Ich hatte daher einen Moment um meine Gedanken zu sammeln und den Scheiß zu verfluchen, den ich wieder mal fabriziert hatte. Ich Trottel hätte sie einfach machen lassen sollen. Ich hätte es einfach zulassen sollen. Ich hätte ja selbst nicht mal viel tun müssen, wenn sie es doch wollte. Keine Ahnung. Die ganze Sache war echt abgefuckt.  
Aber vielleicht hätte ich keinen hoch gekriegt. Na, das wäre erst ein Desaster gewesen! Dann hätte ich mich einfach zusammenreißen und an irgendwas oder irgendwen anderes denken sollen, was mich scharf macht.  
Shit, verfluchter! Aber ich kann das jetzt auch nicht einfach stehen lassen. Ich muss mir nur was plausibles einfallen lassen, weshalb ich 'nicht konnte'. Dass Mama kürzlich wieder einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, oder meine Hund gestorben ist, oder meine Oma. Wobei, nee, die kann ich nicht schon wieder sterben lassen. Dabei ist sie noch nicht mal tot, nur nach Spanien ausgewandert, wo die Wärme ihrer Gesundheit besser bekommt, als die Kälte hier. Fuck, ey! Irgendwie muss ich das wieder hinbiegen! Ich machte mich auf den Weg nach unten, wo die Party noch voll im Gange war, um Emma zu suchen. Mir würde schon was einfallen, wie ich das erkläre.  
„Hast du Eva gesehen?“, wollte Vilde, plötzlich neben mir auftauchend, wissen und ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein.“ Ich hatte andere Sorgen als in dem Gedrängel auch noch nach Eva zu suchen. Als mein Blick durch das Wohnzimmer schweifte, bemerkte ich vor mir ein paar Typen, die offenbar vor hatten den Fernseher zu entwenden. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich die kannte und ob das überhaupt genehmigt wurde. Was aber auch im nächsten Moment schon wieder völlig egal war, denn ein noch größeres Problem tat sich auf. Irgendwer hatte die Bullen gerufen und diese schienen sich gerade von der Haustür aus durch die ganzen Gestalten hier zu arbeiten. Wahrscheinlich hat Vilde deswegen Eva gesucht...  
Ich bin noch keine 18 und sollte daher weder betrunken noch bekifft sein. Außerdem hatte ich das verdammte Marihuana in der Jackentasche und konnte deshalb ganz schlecht einfach vorbei spazieren. Die werden mich wahrscheinlich filzen. Meine Klamotten riechen mit Sicherheit auch danach. Ich musste das Zeug hier irgendwie verstecken.  
Unauffällig begab ich mich durch die Masse an Leuten weiter nach hinten, an den Rand des Raums und sah mich nebenher nach guten Versteckmöglichkeiten um. Eine davon war schnell gefunden. Ein unscheinbares Gefäß auf einem kleinen Schrank. Perfekt! Da passt es rein und da wird sicher niemand suchen! Die scheiß Polizisten rückte immer näher vor, weshalb ich mich tunlichst beeilte den Stoff unauffällig in dieses Ding zu stecken. Und jetzt nichts wie weg!  
An den uniformierten Typen drinnen vorbei schleichend, verließ ich Eva's Haus und wollte mich ungesehen aus dem Staub machen, um Stress zu vermeiden. Vor der Tür angekommen, sah ich wie die Bullen auch hier draußen zu Gange waren und wie sie gerade irgendeinen Typen aufrichteten, der komplett im Arsch war. Doch damit wollte ich mich jetzt nicht auch noch beschäftigten. Über eine Lücke im Zaun verdrückte ich mich und wähnte mich schon in Sicherheit, als mich eine Polizistin am Arm festhielt: „Hi, wo willst du hin?“ „Eh, nach Hause“, beantwortete ich ihre Frage und versuchte dabei möglichst brav und unverdächtig zu wirken. „Du gehst nach Hause?“, wiederholte sie und ich bestätigte knapp: „Ja.“ „Aber über den Zaun?“, hakte sie nach und ich schaute mich kurz um, eh ich abermals bestätigte: „Ja.“ „Alle anderen gehen durch das Tor da drüben“, verwies sie mit einem Handzeig auf eben jenes. Shit, Fuck! So viel zu _unauffällig_...  
Ich geriet ins Stottern und natürlich ließ sie nicht locker: „Hast du einen Ausweis dabei? Irgendwas, wo deine Name und dein Geburtsdatum draufsteht. Bankkarte, Führerschein.“ Ich hörte in dem Augenblick ein Pfeifen und folgte dem Ursprung des Geräuschs. Es war Jonas und er wartete unweit von hier auf der Straße mit seinem Fahrrad. Die perfekte Fluchtmöglichkeit! Jetzt muss ich nur noch hier wegkommen! „Nein“, beantwortete ich also ihre Frage und das war noch nicht mal gelogen. Wenn ich nicht zwingend Ausweise oder andere Karten brauche, lass ich den Kram zu Hause, eh ich den Mist irgendwo im Suff liegen lasse. „Gar nichts?“, fragte sie unnachgiebig und zum drölfzigsten mal bestätigte ich: „Nein.“ „Wie heißt du?“, ging die Fragerei in die nächste Runde und ich log: „Adrian Eksett.“ „Adrian. Und wie alt bist du?“, kam es von ihr und ich wollte gerade '18' sagen, als sie mich unterbrach: „Warte kurz.“ Sie ging an ihr Funkgerät, welches sie an ihrer Schulter griffbereit trug und ich nutzte den Moment ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit, um endlich das Weite zu suchen. Ich sprintete so schnell ich konnte zu Jonas hinüber und sah zu, dass ich irgendwie halt auf dem Gepäckträger fand, als er mit mir hinten drauf los fuhr. Scheißegal wie das ausgesehen haben musste und wie beschissen weh das zwischen den Beinen tat. Hauptsache weg!  
„Ich hab die Bullen schon anrücken sehen, als ich mein Fahrrad geholt hab!“, rief mir Jonas während der sehr eirigen Fahrt zu. „Möchte wissen wer die gerufen hat. So laut war's doch gar nicht. Außerdem ist Wochenende“, tat ich meinen Unmut darüber kund, wie abrupt das ganze ein Ende nahm. „Bestimmt der alte Sack da am Ende der Straße. Den hat schon immer alles und jeder gestört... Weißte, der kriegt dahinten eigentlich am wenigsten ab, aber er ist der erste der Stress macht“, moserte er drauf los.  
Er kannte den Mann, mehr oder weniger. Hat mal erzählt, dass der schon gedroht hat die Bullen zu rufen, als er mit Eva zu dicht an seinem Zaun stand und sie geknutscht haben. „Fuck the Police!“ rief ich ihm also zu und Jonas wandte sich in dem Moment, als wir am Haus des vermutlichen Party-Sprengers vorbei fuhren, in dessen Richtung: „Und dich gleich mit!“ „Yeah!“, feuerte ich meinen besten Kumpel an. Er zückte sein Handy und nahm uns auf, während wir gröhlend am besagten Haus vorbei fuhren. Ich gab ihm jedoch wenige Meter weiter zu verstehen, dass wir dringend anhalten müssen. Ich konnte echt nicht mehr auf dem Ding sitzen!  
„Und was ging noch, mit dieser ehh... Emma?“, fragte er mich nach einigen Schritten zu Fuß, die wir nun recht wortarm nebeneinander her liefen. „Sie wollte zur Sache kommen... und sie war auch gerade so richtig dabei.. und so“, begann ich die Story etwas mehr auszubauen, als wirklich passiert ist und hatte daher vollste Aufmerksamkeit: „Und weiter?“ „Ach... sie musste weg.“ War nicht ganz gelogen, entsprach aber auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit. „Hm, Scheiße...“, war seine Anteilnahme und ich nickte nur: „Mhm...“ Wieder trat eine Stille ein, die irgendwie bedrückend war, eh Jonas sie durchbrach: „Willst du sie wieder sehen?“ Ich sah ein Stück in seine Richtung und merkte, dass er mich vermutlich direkt anschaute, weshalb ich es vermied ihm ebenfalls in die Augen zu sehen. Er kannte mich inzwischen lange genug, um zu merken wenn mit mir was nicht stimmte. Da ich aber alles dran setze, dass nicht mal er merkt, dass mir dieser ganze 'Mädels hier, Freundin da'-Kram so tierisch auf die Ketten geht, musste ich mir auch immer wieder was neues einfallen lassen. Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich bisher keine getroffen hab, die auch nur ansatzweise interessant ist?  
„Ja, ich denke schon...“, murmelte ich und kickte den Stein weg, der so schön einladend auf dem Fußweg lag. Jonas nickte und tat mir einen großen Gefallen, in dem er das Thema wechselte: „Nächstes Wochenende macht dieser Julian Dahl 'ne Party!“ Ich musste schmunzeln: „Dieser reiche Typ aus der dritten Stufe? Der, der mich auf Instagram stalkt?“ „Joa. Bei dem gibt’s immer so krass viel zu Essen. Und das schmeckt immer so krass genial!“, kam es begeistert von Jonas und ich musste lachen: „Voll krass!“ Nun brachen wir beide in Gelächter aus, über die gehäufte Verwendung dieses Wortes. Muss am Marihuana gelegen haben... „Free food, you'll find me there!“, giggelte er, als wir um die Ecke und in die Straße einbogen, in der ich wohne.  
Die Stimmung war gerade so gut, dass ich lieber nicht erwähnen wollte, dass ich das Marihuana bei Eva versteckt habe. Wir waren eh fast bei mir und vielleicht fällt mir ja noch was ein, wie ich den Stoff zurück bekomme, eh Eva überhaupt merkt, dass da was bei ihr war und eh die Jungs merken, dass es weg war.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns vor der Tür und Jonas fuhr davon. Ich schlich die Stufen hinauf in unsere Wohnung und hörte, dass Eskild, mein Mitbewohner, offenbar wieder den 'König der Löwen' zu Besuch hatte. Nicht das erste Mal. Aber immer wenn der Kerl, ich kenne seinen Namen nicht, aber ich nenne ihn einfach 'Elton', da ist und es mit Eskild krachen lässt, dröhnt 'Circle Of Life' in Endlosschleife durch die Bude. Augen verdrehend schlürfte ich in mein Zimmer und hoffte, dass das Treiben nebenan ein baldiges Ende finden würde.  
Ohne, dass es irgendwer so genau wissen wollte, hatte Eskild vor einiger Zeit am Frühstückstisch mal droppen lassen, dass 'Elton' erst bei dem Song so richtig in Fahrt kommt. Linn, meine andere Mitbewohnerin, hatte das Thema angestoßen, weil sie sich damals über die Lautstärke beschwerte und eigentlich braucht es viel, damit jemand wie Linn sich überhaupt über irgendwas aufregt. Als Mitmensch ist sie sehr pflegeleicht. Man sieht und hört sie kaum. Im Gegensatz zu Eskild.  
In der Tat, musste ich gerade den letzten Akt erwischt haben, denn kaum war ich in meinem Zimmer und schälte mich aus den verqualmten Klamotten, war endlich Ruhe. Es war ja mittlerweile sicher halb 3 Uhr Nachts oder noch später. Ich ließ mich nur noch in T-Shirt und Unterhose ziemlich müde ins Bett fallen und schlief.  
Relativ lange und gut. Ich schlafe eigentlich gerne. Und vor allem schlafe ich gerne lange aus. Mich nervt Aufstehen extrem und ich brauche morgens einfach immer meine Zeit, um mit der Welt klar zu kommen. Weiß nicht wie andere Menschen das machen, die in aller Frühe freudestrahlend aus dem Bett springen. Meine Laune ist morgens generell scheiße. Oder sagen wir: zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich aufwache. Was nicht immer morgens ist. Vor allem nicht am Wochenende. Linn nennt mich daher gern 'Grumpy'. Dabei ist sie selbst nicht gerade _der_ Sonnenschein.

 **Sonntag, 02.10.2016 – 11:20 Uhr**  
Auch heute war so ein Tag, an dem ich erst gegen Mittag wach war und mich erst mal wieder zurechtfinden musste. Eines der ersten Dinge, die ich aber trotz aller fehlenden Motivation tue, ist ein Blick aufs Handy zu werfen. Nur, wo war dieses blöde Teil? Planlos sah ich mich vom Bett aus um, schaute links und rechts und fand dann meine Hose. Ich durchwühlte die Taschen und fand dabei die Ibux-Tabletten. Shit. Da war ja was mit dieser Emma... Genervt warf den Rest zur Seite und nahm das Smartphone zur Hand.  
In einer halbwegs gemütlichen Position saß ich nun im Bett und checkte meine Nachrichten. Eine Freundschaftsanfrage von Emma in Facebook. Hab offenbar nicht ganz bei ihr verkackt. Jonas hat mich angerufen und mir was geschrieben. Mama ebenfalls und wie so oft, irgend einen Scheiß aus der Bibel, den ich mir nur halbherzig reinzog. Für den Mist hab ich echt keinen Nerv, schon gar nicht jetzt. Ich klickte die Nachricht weg und las was Jonas schrieb: _Hast du unseren Stoff noch? Ruf mich an, wenn du wach bist. Die Polizei hat irgendwas bei Eva gefunden. Sie ist richtig angepisst und denkt, dass es meins ist_.  
Großartig. Ich hatte nicht wirklich Bock dazu, solche Gespräche direkt nach dem Aufwachen zu führen, aber was soll's. Ich rief Jonas an, doch bei ihm ging nur die Mailbox ran. Hat das Handy vielleicht aus gemacht, um Evas Zorn aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jedenfalls schrieb ich ihm gleich zurück: _Dann geh doch an dein Telefon. Sorry, ich musste es bei Eva verstecken. Aber es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass die das gefunden haben, weil ich es gut versteckt habe. Ich bring das in Ordnung. Ruf mich an._  
Kaum hatte ich die Nachricht abgeschickt, rumpelte es an meiner Tür und sowohl Eskild als auch Linn platzten hinein. „Isaaak! Hey, er ist wach! Mit einer heftigen Morgenlatte.“ Mein Mitbewohner wie er leibt und lebt. Ich meine... What the fuck, man?!  
Er hatte sein Smartphone in der Hand und schwenkte es durch mein Zimmer: „Guck! Die Höhle des Teufels, nenne ich das!“ In Momenten wie diesen, könnte ich Eskild erwürgen. Ich war echt noch nicht bereit für die Öffentlichkeit, denn er hatte augenscheinlich mit jemandem eine Videotelefonie am laufen.  
Die Beiden kamen auf mich zu. Die wollen doch jetzt nicht...? Doch. Meine Mitbewohner krochen zu mir ins Bett und legten sich links und rechts neben mir ab. „Willst du Hallo sagen?“ fragte er und ich wusste ja noch nicht mal zu wem, weshalb ich auch keinen Ton sagte „Hi, guten Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?“, sprach Eskild einfach weiter mit mir, ohne eine Antwort meinerseits abzuwarten, während es sich die Beiden neben mir zusehends gemütlich machten und mein Mitbewohner mich noch einmal aufforderte: „Sag: Hi, jetzt mach schon.“  
Ich hasste ihn in diesem Augenblick so sehr. Fürs Reinplatzen, für seine gute Laune, für die manchmal aufdringliche Art... einfach alles. Aber ich tat mein bestes, mir meinen Unmut nicht anmerken zu lassen, als ich zumindest mal erkennen konnte mit wem er da Video-chattete. „Hi!“, wandte ich mich an Noora auf dem kleinen Handybildschirm und winkte dabei sogar. Linn fand es lustig und Eskild erwähnte noch einmal meinen nicht verwunderlichen Allgemeinzustand: „Er ist noch ein bisschen mürrisch und müde.“ Immerhin erkennt er das. Und kuscheln mit Küsschen wollte er auch gleich.  
„Hi, Isak!“, hörte ich nun Nooras Stimme im Handy und bevor mich erneut jemand auffordern konnte, begrüßte ich sie noch einmal: „Hi, Noora!“ Doch Eskild wurde mir gerade echt zu anhänglich. „Lass den Scheiß, Eskild!“, moserte ich und versuchte ihn irgendwie auf Abstand zu kriegen. „Entspann dich!“, hörte ich es von ihm direkt neben mir, eh sich Noora wieder zu Wort meldete: „Und was macht ihr heute so?“ „Entspannen, denke ich“, antwortete Linn ihr und unser gemeinsamer Mitbewohner stimmte ihr zu: „Ja, schön entspannen.“ Ich wünschte, man hätte mich mal entspannen lassen, eh ich zu so was hier genötigt werde...  
„Ich verkaufe auf dem Vestkanttorget meine Warhammer-Sammlung“, warf Eskild plötzlich in den Raum, stellte aber gleich klar, dass es ein Scherz sein würde. Wenn es etwas gibt, das diesen schrägen Vogel irgendwie 'normal' wirken lässt, dann dass er ein Faible für die Bücher und Figuren von Warhammer hat. Die würde er nie und nimmer auf dem Flohmarkt versetzen. „Ich geh zum Joker und kaufe Fischkuchen. Spaß!“, scherzte er ohne die Miene zu verziehen weiter. Auch wenn der Joker-Supermarkt Sonntags offen hat, so hat sich Noora, laut Eskild, immer dagegen ausgesprochen, an Sonntagen einkaufen zu gehen. Um die Mitarbeiter dort zu entlasten. Außerdem gab's da wohl mal eine Geschichte, wo er ihre Fischküchlein weg gefuttert hatte und Noora deswegen richtig angepisst war. Eigentlich sind das mehr Klöße als Kuchen, wenn man mich fragen würde. Aber ich bin eh kein großer Fisch-Fan.  
„Ich mache 'ne große Kanne Fun-Light und zieh mir einen Film rein. Mit Linn. Wir machen es uns gemütlich“, war dann wohl die erste ernstgemeinte Aussage von dem neben mir Liegenden und Noora schien schon ein klein wenig wehmütig, dass sie nicht dabei sein konnte. Weshalb Eskild sie auch fragte, was sie denn vorhaben würde. Ich versuchte dem Gespräch so gut es ging zu folgen, auch wenn ich lieber meine Ruhe hätte. Noora, die ja nun mit William in London wohnt, wollte ins Museum und das wahrscheinlich allein, da ihr Freund viel arbeiten musste und sie dort noch kaum jemanden kennt. Wenn man Eskilds besorgte Ratschläge zusammen fasst, sagte er ihr im Grunde nur, dass sie rausgehen und Spaß haben soll; in Clubs mit Drinks, und nicht in langweiligen Museen versauern dürfe. Sie versicherte ihm genug Spaß zu haben, doch ich persönlich meine, dass ich es erkenne, wenn jemand vorgibt, etwas zu sein, was er nicht ist. Irgendwie sehe ich das jeden Tag im Spiegel. Daher hielt ich mich auch zurück und befreite erstmal meinen Arm, auf dem Eskild schon die ganze Zeit drauf lag.  
Noora machte es im Grunde wie ich. Versuchen das Thema zu wechseln, wenn man nicht mehr auf irgendwelche bescheuerten Fragen antworten will: „Aber, eh... Aber wie ist's mit Isak zu Hause? Ist es okay?“ Blöderweise ging's damit wieder mal um mich, was Eskild neues Futter gab: „Er bezahlt seine Miete nicht, weißt du?“ „Ich werde zahlen“, versicherte ich schnell. Es ist nur so, dass ich das Geld von meinem Vater bekomme und da hab ich mich in letzter Zeit auch nicht oft gemeldet.  
„Und er riecht nach Furz. Jungsfurz“, konnte er es einfach nicht lassen mich zu necken, was mich eigentlich schon wieder tierisch nervte und die Augen verdrehen ließ, als er Noora sagte wie gut sie riechen würde. Im selben Moment teilte sie uns mit, dass gerade noch ein weiterer Anruf von Eva eingehen würde und sie auflegen müsse.  
Gott sei dank hatte der Mist nun endlich ein Ende und die Beiden verließen mein Zimmer wieder. Dann endlich hatte ich meine Ruhe. Ruhe, die ich dringend benötige, wenn ich morgen wieder als vollwertiger Mensch in der Schule auftreten will. Ich hab 'nen Arsch voll bald anstehender Tests und müsste dafür lernen, um nicht ganz mit den Noten abzusacken und ich muss mir zudem 'nen Kopf machen, wie ich an unseren Shit bei Eva komme. Gesetz des Falls, dass die Bullen es nicht gefunden haben. Das Geld für die Miete musste auch noch her und die Sache mit Emma stand ebenfalls noch irgendwie im Raum. Verdammte Scheiße, wie soll ich das alles auf die Reihe kriegen?

Ich beschloss Eva noch am frühen Nachmittag zu schreiben: _Yo_. Sie meldete sich auch gleich und ich fragte zunächst wie es ihr geht, was sie macht und natürlich über den Stress, den es bei ihr wohl gab. Der übliche Smaltalk. Vilde war offenbar bei ihr und mischte sich nun in unseren Chat ein. Unverhohlen fragte sie mich: _Hast du mit dieser Emma aus dem ersten Jahr rumgemacht?_ , weil sie davon gehört hatte und ob ich die ganzen Leute aus der ersten Stufe angeschleppt hätte. _Das war krank wie viele aus dem ersten Jahrgang da waren. Nur Leute aus dem zweiten und dritten Jahr waren eingeladen_ , ließ sie mich wissen. Da ich mir _das_ aber ausnahmsweise nicht habe zu schulden kommen lassen, kam ich auch gleich zum Punkt und schrieb: _Sick. Aber Eva, ich hab einen Pullover bei dir zu Hause vergessen. - Kann ich zu dir kommen und danach suchen?_ Doch sie antwortete plötzlich einfach nicht mehr, auch nicht nach meinen: _???_. Da war zwar auch kein Pullover, aber noch immer das Marihuana, was ich eigentlich abholen wollte.  
Zwar hatte ich es ansatzweise geschafft mich im Laufe dieses Tages mental darauf einzustellen, mal was für die Schule tun zu können, doch wie das halt so ist, warf ich mal wieder einen Blick aufs Handy und ließ mich dadurch ablenken, was bei den Jungs in der Chatgruppe stand. Es ging um Emma und mich. Wer hätte es vermutet...  
Während Magnus offenbar nach noch mehr Party zumute war und er außerdem mich als seinen Gott bezeichnete, wies Jonas auf etwas anderes hin: _Du bist gefährlich Isak, gibst Ibux an Mädchen aus dem ersten Jahr_. Niemand hat sie gezwungen, sag ich mal... Auch Mahdi meldete sich damit, dass Emma es ja geglaubt hätte, dass mein Ibuprofen guter Stoff ist, weshalb ich belustigt schrieb: _Ja, sie war verdammt high. – Ich versicher dir, die Bitch ist verrückt_ , meinte Jonas und das Gefühl hatte ich irgendwie auch.  
Ich meine... wer nimmt Pillen von völlig fremden Leuten an oder versucht es ein zweites mal mir an die Wäsche zu gehen, nachdem sie abgeblitzt ist? Aber vielleicht war sie ja auch vorher schon auf irgendwas drauf und hat nicht mehr viel mitgekriegt.  
Mahdi wollte wissen was noch lief, also antwortete ich: _zwei Buchstaben_ , und hielt mich relativ kryptisch damit. Magnus war natürlich am ausrasten, als er: _B-J?_ , also einen Blow-Job vermutete und es genau wissen wollte: _Echt? - Machst du Witze? - Hallo?_  
Ich zog es aber vor, das ganze unkommentiert und unbestätigt zu lassen. Sollen sie glauben was sie glauben wollen. Ähnlich wie bei der Sache damals, als ich Eva gewissermaßen habe selbst darauf kommen lassen, dass ich Gefühle für sie hätte, um meinen Bullshit, den ich zwischen ihr und Jonas verzapft hatte irgendwie zu rechtfertigen. Das war damals schon so abgefuckt. Aber es funktionierte, irgendwie.  
Warum zur Hölle macht da jeder so einen Wind drum? Hat sich denn keiner um seinen eigenen Scheiß zu kümmern? Und wenn er keinen hat, dann vielleicht mal dafür zu sorgen, damit ich meine Ruhe hab? Okay okay, ich bin teilweise auch selbst schuld. Warum auch immer ich dann doch irgendwas tue, um anderen zu gefallen. Vielleicht bin ich einfach nur dämlich... Das wird’s sein.  
Ich beschäftige mich 'gern' mal nachts damit, darüber zu grübeln wie dämlich ich mich manchmal anstelle. Nicht, weil ich mir gern die Nächte auf diese Weise um die Ohren schlage. Mein Hirn lässt mir nur einfach keine Wahl. Ins Bett fallen und schlafen können, das ist einer meiner Träume. Aber wenn man ständig irgendwelchen Mist am Hals hat und immer wieder beweist wie bescheuert sich ein Mensch anstellen kann, um das alles irgendwie wieder hinkriegen zu wollen und nur noch mehr Mist dabei rumkommt, dann endet man nur mit Schlaf-armen Nächten. So wie ich. Ich sag ja: dämlich...  
So dämlich wie auch an diesem Morgen. Montage sind sowieso eine der ätzendsten Erfindung. Wobei, wenn es den nicht gäbe, wäre es der Dienstag, der ätzend ist. Aber ich denke, dass ich damit nicht alleine dastehe. Niemand mag Montage. Außer vielleicht die, die auch gern morgens gutgelaunt aus dem Bett springen. Leider geht mein Stundenplan montags auch noch immer sehr früh los. Weshalb ich absolut lustlos an diesem Morgen allein in der Küche stand. Eskild hat diese Woche Spätschicht und pennt um diese Zeit noch, daher war nicht mal Kaffee gekocht, was ich nun auch noch tun musste. Linn trinkt keinen und schlief ebenfalls noch.  
Während also die Kaffeemaschine durch ratterte und ich noch im Halbschlaf an der Küchenzeile lehnte, dachte ich darüber nach, dass alles dennoch besser ist als meine durchgedrehte Mutter zu ertragen. Wer nachts um 4 Uhr 'A Girl From Ipanema' auf Anschlag hoch dreht, der kann echt nicht mehr ganz dicht sein.  
Gähnend begab ich mich zum Kühlschrank und holte schon mal die Kaffeesahne raus. Kurz darauf war der Kaffee durchgelaufen und anschließend in eine Tasse gekippt. Beinahe hätte ich Eskilds Lieblingstasse gegriffen. Beide meiner Mitbewohner haben so ein Ding. Damit ist nicht zu spaßen. Mir ist das völlig wurscht, ich hab keine Lieblingstasse. Ich würde auch aus einem Bierglas mein Koffein konsumieren.  
Schlaftrunken nahm ich die Kaffeesahne zur Hand und schwappte versehentlich zu viel aus der Packung. Das weiße Zeug floss in Rinnsalen über meine Hand, direkt auf die Arbeitsplatte. „Fuck, ey...“, stöhnte ich genervt. Doch bei dem Anblick musste ich an einen Traum denken, der mir seit Monaten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf geht und sich in Momenten wie diesen nur allzu sehr in meine Erinnerung drängt.  
Ich glaube, der Traum spielte zu der Zeit, als ich noch im ersten Jahr der Oberstufe war. Ich befand mich in einer der Umkleidekabinen der Turnhalle. Frisch geduscht, saß ich etwas Abseits von den anderen Jungs dort auf einer Bank. Die Anderen, das waren viele aus der damaligen dritten Stufe. Welche, die ich als gutaussehend beschreiben würde. Und Jonas. Der war auch da. Und warum auch immer, aber die Jungs begannen sich gegenseitig mit Wasser aus Flaschen zu bespritzen, bis sie nur so trieften. Sie hatten alle weiße Unterhosen an. Und auch nur diese. Sonst hatte man gute Sicht auf ihre freien Oberkörper und die zumeist leicht muskulösen Arme. Ich sag nur: Viel Wasser und weiße Wäsche...  
Jedenfalls konnte ich da kaum wegsehen und bemerkte nebenher wie Jonas nach einem Päckchen Milch aus seiner Tasche griff. Warum auch immer man Milch mit zum Sport nimmt. Er warf das Ding auf einen der anderen Jungs zu und dieser wich dem Wurfgeschoss aus. Das Päckchen platzte beim Aufprall unweit neben mir an den Spinden auf. Die Milch spritze heraus und klatschte mir ins Gesicht. Joa... Als ich aufwachte, wusste ich, dass ich gekommen war.  
Aber dafür ist jetzt weder die Zeit, noch die Stimmung, um die Bilder mal wieder auf mich einwirken zu lassen. Ich beseitigte die Sauerei und nahm den Kaffee mit auf mein Zimmer, schlürfte ihn nach und nach, während ich meinen Schulkram zusammenpackte und mir Klamotten anzog, mit denen man sich auch auf der Straße blicken lassen konnte.  
Da die Straßenbahn sich verspätete, musste ich auch noch schneller laufen, als sonst. Was ein Stress!  
Aber der Tag wollte auch im Verlauf des Vormittags nicht besser werden. Natürlich. Wieso erwarte ich so was nur immer?

 **Montag, 03.10.2016 – 11:40 Uhr**  
Mittagspause in der Kantine. Sollte eigentlich der Lichtblick eines jeden Schultages werden, aber nicht so heute. Denn, es ist immer wieder erbaulich mit den Lieblingsthemen der Jungs überflutet zu werden und ein ganz besonderes Highlight bildet sich dann heraus, wenn mir beim Essen erzählt wird, wie Magnus mit einer rumgemacht hat, die laut seiner Aussage eine 'Katzenzunge' hatte. Fake-Zunge, what ever. Gelangweilt zupfte ich kleine Stücken von meinem Bun.  
Diese Zungen-Sache, über die sich Magnus scheinbar den Schädel zerbrach, war meines Erachtens nach keine Diskussion wert. Die anderen beiden waren auch sichtlich irritiert von dieser Ausführung und so fragte Jonas, ob Magnus schon mal mit Katzen geknutscht hat. Das war das letzte, was ich in diesem Moment noch mitbekam vom Gespräch. Denn etwas anderes erlangte meine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.  
Gegenüber vernahm ich Vildes Stimme, wie sie gerade jemanden vollsülzte. Und der Typ war... echt... attraktiv. Und dieses Lächeln... Faszinierend. Ich konnte nicht weg sehen. Bis er plötzlich straight up zu mir sah und ich tunlichst meinen Blick senkte. Fuck, ich hoffe, der hat nicht gemerkt wie ich ihn angestarrt hab. Okay, cool bleiben. Den Themen an meinem Tisch zuhören und interessiert tun, statt dem Geschehen da drüben bei Vilde und dem Typen zu folgen.  
Okay gut, es ging mittlerweile um irgendeine Blondine, die Jonas irgendwann auf gegabelt hatte. „Sie hatte keine Klitoris“, erzählte er und gerade als ich mehr oder weniger eine Antwort darauf von den anderen beiden erwartete, wurde mir bewusst, was er da sagte.  
Moment, das ist selbst mir neu! Mahdi und Magnus offenbar auch. Jonas schwor, sie hatte keine und die Irritation am Tisch war groß. Joa, was soll man dazu sagen? Während das Rätselraten weiter ging, ob Jonas sich einfach nur anatomisch vertan hatte, flog eine Nachricht auf meinem Handy ein. Mein Vater schrieb mir und fragte: _Hi Isak, willst du mit mir Essen gehen am Mitwoch? Umarmung von Papa_. Wenn ich schon mit ihm schreibe, dann kann ich auch gleich nach dem Geld für die Miete fragen: _Ich brauche für die Miete, 4000 Kronen._  
Die Konversation, fand inzwischen nur noch zwischen Jonas und Magnus statt, ob und warum man bei Mädchen 'unten' ran gehen sollte oder nicht. Papa schrieb derweil zurück: _Ich habe schon Geld geschickt am 25._ Im selben Moment, als ich die Antwort las, rüttelte Magnus an meinem Arm, nur um mich nach meiner Meinung zu fragen, ob ich bei Mädchen unten ran gehe.  
Ich war noch nie so glücklich darüber just in diesem Augenblick von Vilde heimgesucht zu werden, damit ich auf diese Frage nicht antworten musste. Vilde stand mit ihrer Freundin Sana an unserem Tisch und fragte in ihrer für sie typischen süßlichen Art, ob wir nicht Lust hätten ihrer Revue-Gruppe beizutreten. Yay...  
Die Jungs waren von dem Angebot ähnlich begeistert wie ich. „Ich weiß nicht...“, brummte Jonas unbeeindruckt und so sprach Vilde weiter: „Wir sind die Gruppenleiter für die 'Kose-Gruppe' und wir wollen euch dabei haben.“ Noch immer sehr zuversichtlich. Mich kann man mit dem Scheiß jagen. Aber immerhin Mahdi gab sich einen Ruck, wenigstens mal interessiert zu tun: „Kosegruppe? Was macht 'ne Kosegruppe?“ Startschuss für Vilde uns das ganze ausführlich schmackhaft zu machen. Ehrlich, es interessierte mich herzlich wenig, was die da machen, ich hab eh nicht vor dabei zu sein.  
So wirklich viel Begeisterung konnte sie damit bei keinem von uns wecken. Und freitags ist sowieso der denkbar ungünstigste Tag für derartige Veranstaltungen. Doch Vilde lässt sich bekanntermaßen so schnell nicht abwimmeln und versuchte uns mit Phrasen wie 'sozial sichtbar werden' zu locken und ob wir vor hätten absolute Nobodys zu bleiben.  
Betretenes Schweigen herrschte, bis ich in dem Moment Eva erspähte und sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich wegen der Sache mit dem Marihuana ansprach: „Eva? Hast du meine Nachrichten gelesen? Ich hab einen Pullover bei dir vergessen.“ „Äh, ja, hab ich. Ich werde mal nachsehen“, entgegnete sie mir, doch so einfach ging das nicht: „Nein, ich würde bei dir vorbeikommen und selbst nach sehen, weil ich weiß wie er aussieht.“ „Ähm, kannst du ihn mir nicht einfach beschreiben?“, fragte sie und ich gab mich vorerst geschlagen: „Jo... kann ich.“ Verdammt... So wird das nichts.  
Sie wartete auf eine umfassende und vermutlich detailreiche Aufzählung. Doch ich hatte nichts weiter zu bieten, als: „Er ist... schwar...z.“ Da nichts mehr von mir kam und ich zudem auch keine Ahnung hatte, ob das ganze überhaupt was bringen würde, nickte sie: „Okay... schwarzer Jungs-Pullover. Got it.“ Peinlich, Isak... So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt.  
Während Eva von dannen zog, brachte Vilde ihre Kosegruppe wieder ins Spiel: „Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr mitmachen wollt!“, und wir versprachen ihr zumindest mal drüber nachdenken, eh sie und Sana dann ebenfalls verschwanden. Kaum waren die Mädels außer Sicht, wandte sich Jonas an mich: „Ein Pullover?“ Irgendwann musste das ja so kommen... „Was ist los?“, fragte nun auch Mahdi. Ich schaute in die fragenden Gesichter am Tisch und gestand: „Ich musste den Shit bei Eva verstecken.“ „Machst du Witze?“, hakte er weiter nach und ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich bring das in Ordnung.“ „Das sind 1000 Kronen, Kumpel!“, verdeutlichte er noch einmal seinen Unmut und ich versicherte ihm: „Mahdi, ich bring das in Ordnung!“  
Einmal Probleme lösen, statt neue zu erschaffen, das wär's.. Oder besser noch: erst gar keine Probleme haben. Es wäre zu schön. Gefrustet schnappte ich mir eines dieser weichen Brötchen und biss genervt ab. „Schmecken die Buns?“, wollte Jonas wissen und hatte endlich ein Thema angebracht, mit welchem auch ich mal was anfangen konnte und das einen nicht gleich schon wieder stresst. Diese Dinger sind eine der genialsten Erfindungen und man muss die nicht mal als Hamburger oder Hotdog belegen. Kann die Welt nicht einfach ein riesiges Bun sein?  
Der crazy Cat-Boy Magnus schnappte sich dreist mein Brötchen und biss ab. Nein, offenbar war mir nicht mal das vergönnt. „Wie wär's mit fragen? Katzenknutscher“, moserte ich und schob ihm das Brötchen zu, dass er angebissen hatte: „Jetzt ist Katze auf meinem Bun. Behalte den Rest.“  
Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ich hier selbst komplett durchdrehe, wenn man nur mit solchen Leuten zu tun hat.

Der frühe Nachmittag an diesem Schultag zog sich ewig in die Länge. Wir hatten nur noch eine Stunde und sollten uns laut einer Vertretung mit ätzenden Aufgaben selbst beschäftigen. Der eigentlich zuständige Lehrer war nicht aufgekreuzt und während man zum Anfang der Stunde noch mit einem gewissen Enthusiasmus rätselte, welche schrecklichen Dinge ihm widerfahren sein könnten, nahm es nun ewig kein Ende. Und ich hing hier auch noch mit dem Katzenknutscher fest, was die Sache insofern nicht einfacher machte, als dass er ständig von dieser Sache redete.  
„Du weißt schon, dass Katzen so Widerhaken auf der Zunge haben? Meine Tante hat drei oder vier davon. Das tut echt weh, wenn die dir über die Hand lecken.“ Magnus kippelte lustlos mit dem Stuhl, während er mutmaßte: „Du lässt dich von Katzen lecken? Ich knutsche wenigstens nur... Ganz harmlos.“ „Mit dem Unterschied, dass du auf so was stehst! Ich nicht“, stellte ich daher klar und Magnus murmelte: „Ich bin halt schüchtern, wenn's um Muschis geht.“ Da ich eh gerade derbe gelangweilt auf meinem Intsagram-Account zugange war und dachte: Eigentlich könnte ich hier ja mal wieder was machen, und beschloss daher spontan: „Komm, Katzenknutscher, wir suchen dir jetzt eine Muschi.“ Gemeinter lachte lauthals und verlor dabei fast das Gleichgewicht mit seinem Stuhl. „Und wie?“, fragte er und ich richtete die Kamera meines Handys auf ihn: „Dating-Aufruf! Zeig, wie du die Katze deines Lebens dazu bringen willst mit dir rumzumachen!“ Magnus nahm die Sache so ernst, wie man sie nur ernst nehmen konnte und streckte seine Zunge raus. „Wenn die Miezen darauf nicht abfahren, weiß ich's auch nicht“, entgegnete ich dem relativ unbeeindruckt und beendete die Aufnahme.  
Schnell war das Video bearbeitet und bereit: „Fehlt nur noch der Text.“ „Was willst du schreiben?“, wollte er wissen und ich musste beim bloßen Gedanken daran grinsen: „Mhmm... _Junge (16) sucht Katze. Die Katze muss eine stachelige Zunge und scharfe Krallen haben. Grüße Katzenknutscher @ reggismeggis_.“ Wieder lachte er, nicht ahnend, dass ich das absolut ernst meinte und schaute mich dann irritiert an, als ich sagte: „So, veröffentlicht.“ Nach dem ersten Schockmoment konnte er schon wieder feiern und ließ sich meinen Post zeigen. „Die werden mir die Bude einrennen!“, kommentierte er mein Werk und ich nickte zuversichtlich: „Ganz bestimmt! Solange du einen Kratzbaum hast.“  
Klingeln. Endlich! Nichts wie nach Hause. Irgendwas zur Entspannung zocken. Fifa von Jonas. Oder mir ein paar Folgen meiner Lieblingsserien reinziehen. Hauptsache, es kommen keine Katzen vor.  
Den Rest des Tages konnte ich damit, halbwegs gechillt abschließen. Und diese Nacht möglicherweise ein wenig Schlaf nachholen.  
Dienstags geht’s eine Stunde später los, allerdings hab ich wieder einige Fächer mit Magnus zusammen, außer Biologie. Im ersten Jahr der Oberstufe, also quasi im vergangenen Jahr, war Jonas eigentlich mein einziger wirklicher Freund. Elias hing zwar auch mit uns rum, aber weniger wegen mir und der hat jetzt offenbar was besseres zu tun. Nachdem wir jetzt im zweiten Jahr mehr Kurse so belegen konnten wie wir wollten, bzw. wie wir sie für die spätere berufliche Laufbahn oder Studium benötigen, lernte ich Magnus besser kennen. Im Gegensatz zu Madhi war der aber schon in der ersten Stufe hier, er hatte nur noch nicht soviel mit uns zu tun.  
Die Jungs mögen manchmal stressig sein, mit dem andauernden Geblubber über Mädchen, aber sie sind irgendwo die einzigen, die mich nicht ganz 'unnormal' fühlen lassen. Ich glaube manchmal bin ich der einzige, der irgendwie... strange ist. Aber warum ist das so? Weil ich noch nie jemanden getroffen habe, der mir absolut unter die Haut geht? Ich kann es nicht ändern, dass ich mich noch nie verlieben konnte, wie andere. Oder wenigstens ehrlich sagen würde: Oh ja, gefällt mir, da muss ich ran! Wie es scheinbar alle tun. Was stimmt mit mir nicht?  
Mit dem Katzenknutscher stimmt aber scheinbar auch irgendwas nicht...  
„Versteh ich nicht. Bei dir hat sich auch keine gemeldet?“, fragte er mich kurz vorm Unterricht und ich schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kontaktanzeige auf meinem Insta hat offenbar weder bei ihm, noch bei mir für eingetretene Türen gesorgt. Aber es ist ja auch erst ein Tag her. Er schien etwas deprimiert, weshalb ich Augen verdrehend versprach: „Wir probieren es nach der Schule noch mal. Vielleicht solltest du deine Anforderungen auch etwas senken. Nicht jede hat 'ne Katzenzunge.“ „Jo, ich bin so was von dabei, Bro!“, gab er sich mehr als einverstanden.  
Das riecht schon nach Verzweiflung, wenn man selbst solchen Schwachsinn ernsthaft in Betracht zieht.  
„Okay, ich denke wir sollten den Text etwas umformulieren!“, sprach Magnus mich an, als wir das Gebäude nach Schulschluss am Nachmittag verließen. „What?“, entwich es mir geistig nicht wirklich anwesend und er Cat-Boy sprach: „Kontaktanzeige!“ Ach, ja... „Wie willst du es haben?“, fragte ich ihn also und er wippte mit den Augenbrauen: „Dreckig!“ Skeptisch schaute ich ihn an, bis er abwinkte: „Schon gut, schon gut. Schreib irgendwas, was weniger 'stachelig' ist... oder so.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und schrieb einen Text. Während Magnus bekloppte Posen mit seinem eigenen Schatten machte, ich ihn dabei fotografierte und das Bild natürlich gleich für den Upload speicherte, fragte er mich was ich tippen würde. „ _Junge (16) sucht Katze. Noch immer. Muss stachelige Zunge haben, aber wenn das zu viel verlangt ist, reicht auch eine borstige Zunge_. Smiley. _Grüße Katzenknutscher_ “, las ich vor und postete sein Gesuch auch gleich. „Ey!“, rief er und riss mir das Handy aus den Fingern: „Das wird doch nichts, man! Borsten auf der Zunge, eh...“ „Ach, merkst du das auch langsam?“, entgegnete ich dem und holte mir mein Handy von ihm wieder.  
Langsam trudelten auch Jonas und Mahdi ein, weshalb wir endlich nach Hause gehen konnten. Auf dem Weg erzählte Magnus auch gleich von dem Blödsinn mit der Anzeige. Irgendwie waren die anderen Zwei total begeistert von dieser Aktion. Na, wenn das nicht eh alles für die Katz' ist. He he... Flachwitz. Ich benannte unsere Chatgruppe daher kurzerhand in 'Katzenknutscher und seine Freunde' um. Wenn, dann richtig.  
Jonas war an dem Abend noch bei mir und wir zockten wie so oft Fifa. Er sah zwischendurch auf sein Handy, da dieses mehrmals vibrierte und er wies mich darauf hin, dass Mahdi mal wieder wegen dem Shit bei Eva fragte. Genervt stoppte ich das Spiel und nahm mir mein Telefon zur Hand: _Ich arbeite dran_ , schrieb ich also und Mahdi antwortete: _Bald gibt es Zinsen!_ Da mischte sich nun auch mein bester Freund ein: _Entspann dich, Escobar. - Isak wird das schon richten_. „Danke“, wandte ich mich an den neben mir Sitzenden und legte das Handy angesäuert wieder weg, eh ich das Spiel fortsetzte und kein Wort mehr darüber verlor.  
Später, als Jonas sich auf dem Heimweg machen wollte, beschloss ich kurzer Hand mitzugehen, denn auf dem Weg dahin wohnt Eva. Da könnte ich also gleich mal vorbeischauen, eh mir Mahdi noch ewig wegen dem Stoff auf den Sack geht. Doch bei ihr im Kellerzimmer war alles dunkel. Ich rief sie an, doch es ging niemand ran. Als ich frustriert wieder nach Hause gehen wollte, schrieb sie mir und fragte mich: _Wieso rufst du dauernd an?_ Ich antwortete ihr: _Stehe draußen vor deinem Haus. - Muss diesen Pullover haben_. Natürlich war sie nicht hier, weshalb ich auch gleich fragte: _Wann kommst du nach Hause?_ Könnte ja sein, dass sie gerade auf dem Weg ist. Morgen ist schließlich normaler Schultag. Sie schrieb zurück, dass sie es nicht wüsste, aber auch kein Pullover bei ihr liegen würde. Dafür jede Menge anderer Mist wie BH und Höschen, diverse Schuhe und 'ne angebrannte Limoflasche. Okay, letzteres könnte unsere selbstgebastelte Bong sein... Ich kündigte mich jedenfalls für morgen noch einmal an, um das Haus nach dem Zeug auf den Kopf zu stellen. Koste es was es wolle, ich muss das wieder haben!  
Statt nachts sinnlos, oder viel mehr erfolglos durch die Gegend zu rennen, hätte ich mich auch mit deutlich schöneren Dingen beschäftigen können. Weiter Zocken, Serien gucken, oder Pornos. Selbst was Nützliches hätte ich tun können. Da findet sich schon was. Aber nein....  
Ich hasse es, wenn ich irgendwas umsonst tue. Und dabei meine ich nicht mal 'kostenlos', sondern... völlig umsonst eben. Wenigstens war ich durch die spätabendlichen Aktion relativ zeitig im Bett, da irgendwas anfangen sich nicht mehr lohnte. Abgesehen von den Dingen, die sicher immer lohnen. Wie: Sich einen runter holen. Aber wozu man eben auch mal irgendwann keinen Bock hat. Mein Blick fiel auf die Rolle Klopapier auf meinem Nachtschrank. Na ja, vielleicht doch...  
'Danach' hatte ich zumindest nicht lange gebraucht um einzuschlafen, allerdings war meine Mutter der Meinung mir kurz nach Mitternacht noch etwas aus der Bibel zukommen zu lassen. Und ich war wieder wach. Ich sollte in ihrem Falle einfach auch die verdammte Vibration auslassen, die so schön auf dem Holz rattert und bloß nicht darauf vertrauen, dass ich zu dieser Uhrzeit mit derartigem verschont bleibe. 

**Mittwoch, 05.10.2016 – 12:25 Uhr**  
Biologie-Unterricht. Ein Fach, in dem ich Durchblick habe. Darum habe ich es auch gewählt. Wenigstens irgendwas, was mich mal nicht in Stress versetzt. Wenn das nicht geil ist! Was ich allerdings ganz und gar nicht nachvollziehen kann ist, wie andere _das da_ geil finden. Völlig unbeeindruckt ruhte mein Augenmerk in diesem Moment auf Titten. Genau genommen, die der Lehrerin. Offensichtlich keine Freundin von BHs; man sah deutlich Nippel durch den Stoff. Was zum Henker ist bitte so faszinierend daran? Ich Checks nicht. Echt nicht. Ich sollte auf so was stehen, aber ich tu's nicht.  
Plötzlich tauchte diese Sana in meinem Bild auf und setzte sich neben mich. „Hi“, lächelte sie mich an. What the fuck..? Die redet doch sonst nicht wirklich mit mir. „Hi“, entgegnete ich ihr also neutral und zog meine Kapuze höher. Meine Caps waren so ziemlich alle in der Wäsche, weshalb ich mich heute auf dem Kopf irgendwie nackt fühlte. Erst recht, wenn so was wie jetzt passiert, dass sich jemand neben mich setzt, ohne jemals zuvor mit mir geredet zu haben. Doch Sana war offenbar jemand, der schnell zum Punkt kommt: „Ich habe deine Drogen.“ Wie jetzt? „Was?“, entwich es mir gleichermaßen irritiert, wie auch etwas erschrocken. Sie hatte definitiv meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit. „Das Zeug, dass du bei Eva liegen lassen hast“, begann sie und gab mir einen kurzen Moment, um zu realisieren was sie da sagte, eh sie fortsetzte: „Ich hab es.“ Ich war mir dennoch unschlüssig, ob wir vom selben Zeug reden. Vermutlich schon aber. Wie kam sie dazu? „Du.. du hast es?“, kam es konfus von mir und sie fauchte mir mit angriffslustiger Mine zu: „Wenn es eine Sache gibt, die ich nicht leiden kann, dann ist es, wenn jemand seine Freunde in die Scheiße reitet!“  
Was, wieso das denn jetzt? „Was meinst du?“, hakte ich daher nach, denn mir war nicht bewusst, was ich schon wieder verbrochen haben sollte. Sanas Gesicht war noch immer förmlich zur Faust geballt, als sie los legte: „Eva hätte einen Haufen Stress bekommen können, wenn sie es gefunden hätten.“ „Könnte sie, aber die haben es ja nicht gefunden“, krächzte ich, was offenbar nicht die Antwort war, die Sana sich erhofft hatte, denn sie zischte: „Sie haben es nicht gefunden, weil ich es genommen habe!“ Gut, dann probiere ich es eben mal so: „Okay, entschuldige, dass ich es dort liegen gelassen habe. Danke, dass du es genommen hast, aber es ist nicht mal meins.“ Nur zum Teil... Einem relativ kleinen Teil, aber darum geht’s ja nicht.  
„Ich sollte eine Belohnung dafür bekommen, dass es vor der Polizei gerettet habe“, sprach sie und setzte nun eine Art Pokerface auf, sichtlich abwartend, was ich dazu sagen würde. Was zur Hölle? „Denkst du, wir sind hier in einer verdammten Narcos-Episode, oder so? Kannst du es mir nicht einfach geben?“, fragte ich sie und sie sprach nun relativ gelassen: „Ich will 10% von den Drogen.“  
Langsam glaube ich echt, dass ich im falschen Film bin. Was will eine Muslima mit Drogen? „Kiffst du?“, hakte ich ungläubig nach und sie setzte ein Lächeln auf: „Nein, aber es ist gut das zu haben!“ Definitiv der falsche Film, Isak. Irgendwas läuft hier verkehrt. Mein Hirn ratterte, um den Gesprächsinhalt zu verdauen, als Sana abermals das Wort ergriff: „Außerdem will ich, dass du und deine Freunde der Kosegruppe beitretet.“ Das ist Erpressung! „Kosegruppe! Ist die beste Revue-Gruppe von allen!“, gab sie breit lächelnd von sich und ich war einfach nur komplett überfahren, von dem was sich hier gerade abspielte.  
Aber was bleibt mir? Die Jungs, allen voran Madhi, wollen den Stoff wieder haben. „Okay, whatever. Wir können der Kosegruppe beitreten“, teilte ich ihr meine spontane Entscheidung mit und wollte wissen: „Aber dann gibst du es mir?“ Sie bestätigte nickend: „Ja“, und daher verlangte ich: „Dann gib es mir jetzt!“ Sofort wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder und sie fragte mich: „Hältst du mich für dumm? Du kriegst es, wenn ich dich und deine Freunde beim Gruppentreffen sehe.“ Ich komm gerade echt nicht klar! Drogenhandel mit Erpressung...  
Also, irgendwie um die Sache drumrum kommen fällt scheinbar flach.  
„Sana und Isak, ihr könnt zusammenarbeiten“, vernahm ich nun die Stimme der Biologie-Lehrerin, die nun direkt vor uns stand und Sana war damit scheinbar ganz und gar nicht einverstanden: „Huh? Nein, ich sitze nicht hier!“ „Du kannst doch wohl mit Isak zusammenarbeiten? Das wird schon gehen. Jungs und Mädchen können sehr wohl zusammenarbeiten. In Norwegen machen wir das so“, führte unsere Lehrerin aus und legte uns einige Blätter auf den Tisch.  
Und wenn du denkst, schlimmer kann es nicht werden... Oder war der Spruch: Wenn du denkst, tiefer kannst du nicht sinken, dann kommt von irgendwo her ein Idiot und wirft die 'ne Schaufel zu. Mir wäre im Prinzip jeder hier recht gewesen, um diese Teamarbeiten für die kommenden Monate zu bestehen. Aber Sana? Wie soll ich mit der arbeiten? Bossy Bitch!  
Genervt schaute ich zu meiner neuen Biologie-Partnerin und sie zu mir, nicht minder 'begeistert'. Augen verdrehend wollte ich mir eines der Blätter nehmen, die uns eben auf den Tisch gelegt wurden, doch Sana, welche die Zettel nun in der Hand hielt, riss diese gleich außerhalb meiner Reichweite. Knurrend lehnte ich mich zurück und verfluchte die Welt und mein Dasein auf eben jener ein weiteres mal. Kotzen könnt ich. Selbst Biologie, der einzige funktionierende Lichtblick ist nun auch finsterer als ein Winter in Game of Thrones...

Kaum hatte ich diese erste Doppelstunde mit Sana als Teampartner überlebt und wollte erleichtert darüber den Tag endlich abhaken, flog auf meinem Handy eine Nachricht von Vilde ein. Ich wusste nicht mal mehr, dass ich ihre Nummer hatte. Sie schrieb mir, unter Anderem, dass Sana ihr sagte, ich wäre regelrecht verrückt danach dieser bekloppten Kosegruppe beizutreten. What?  
_Wenn sie das sagt_ , schrieb ich Vilde also zurück und kaum, dass ich den Text abgeschickt hatte, fragte sie auch gleich noch ob Jonas und die anderen dabei wären. Was ich bejahte. Zumindest hoffe ich, dass ich den Mist nicht alleine ertragen muss. Weshalb ich auch gleich die Jungs darüber in Kenntnis setzte und auch davon erzählte, dass Sana den Stoff nun hat. Als Anreiz.  
Abgesehen davon wollte Vilde, dass ich neben Facebook auch noch Kundgebungen auf Instagram mache. Ich stimmte zwar irgendwie zu, aber ich werde nichts dergleichen tun. Ich glaub es hakt... Wenn man mich für dem Schwachsinn auch noch Werbung machen sieht, dann hält man mich erst recht für einen Aussätzigen; und schwul. Ein schwuler Aussätziger. Schlimmer kann es nicht kommen. Sorry Vilde, I can't do this for you. Ich hab echt genug andere Scheiße am Hals. Und es wird nicht weniger...  
Auch am nächsten Tag sollten mich meine Sorgen plagen, denn gegen Mittag meldete sich Eskild im WG-Chat zu Wort: _Pretty boy. - Money money money..._ Er wies mich in seiner ganz eigenen Art darauf hin, dass wir schon sieben Tage Oktober haben und ich ihm die Miete bezahlen muss. Fuck! Bei all dem Scheiß, der zur Zeit passiert, hab ich völlig vergessen das Geld zu transferieren. Ich antwortete ihm: _Sorry, ich überweise wenn ich nach Hause komme._ Ein Kuss-Smiley kam zurück... Typisch Eskild.  
Auch Linn gesellte sich hinzu und teilte mir mit, dass ich das Treppenhaus fegen soll. Wieso dass denn jetzt? _Das ist deine Woche_ , schrieb ich ihr also und sie rechtfertigte ihre Aufforderung damit, dass ich zu spät Miete zahle und sie außerdem krank sei. Natürlich waren sich meine Mitbewohner einig, denn Eskild schrieb: _Ich stimme Linn zu, Issy._ Really? Issy...? Ich hasse es, wenn er sich solche Namen für mich ausdenkt! Nachdem nun auch noch Noora zustimmte, obwohl die nicht mal mehr bei uns wohnte, machte ich das Handy aus, ohne auch nur irgendwas dazu zu sagen.  
Ich werde nie wieder verpennen meine Miete rechtzeitig zu zahlen, wenn man mit Treppenhaus fegen bestraft wird!  
Nur wenige Stunden später war mein Telefon allerdings wieder an. Was soll ich sagen, ich kann halt auch nicht ohne das Ding. Ich fand eine Mitteilung von Magnus im 'Katzenknutscher und seine Freunde'-Chat. Er erzählte, dass er zwei Tickets fürs Kino bei einer Umfrage gewonnen hatte, wir somit nur noch zwei weitere bezahlen müssten und die Kosten dann durch vier teilen. Das sollte am Freitag stattfinden. Morgen quasi. Der Tag, an dem Vilde ihr erstes und ultra-wichtiges Kosegruppe-Treffen abhalten will. Weshalb ich gleich mal darauf hinwies, dass wir am Freitag bereits was vor haben. Dieses dämliche Treffen nämlich. Offenbar hielt man meine Mitteilung gestern für einen Witz und ich erklärte den Jungs, dass das alles andere als ein Joke war, dass Sana Narcos-mäßig auf mich losgegangen ist und wir den Stoff erst wieder kriegen, wenn sie uns alle vor Ort antrifft. Jonas schien von ihrem 'Badass'-Move fast schon ein wenig beeindruckt. Nun, damit sollte doch wohl die Dringlichkeit dieser Angelegenheit klar sein oder? Man ey, wenn nur einmal was klappen würde! Und man nicht jedem Scheiß nachrennen müsste!  
Okay, Eskild ist auch mir nachgerannt, wegen der Kohle. So hat wohl jeder vor seiner Tür zu kehren. Apropos... Kehren und wischen war dann für diesen Abend meine Beschäftigung. Was könnte man mehr wollen? Ach ja, das Geld. Bloß nicht vergessen, eh ich auch noch eine Woche lang den Abwasch machen muss.  
Am Ende eines relativ gediegenem stressfreien Unterrichts an diesem Freitag, warf ich gelangweilt einen Blick auf mein Instagram. Eigentlich nur aus Gewohnheit und Stumpfsinnigkeit, doch mir fiel dabei die Kontaktanzeige wieder ein. Keine Resonanz. Was zu erwarten war. Ich kramte schnell ein passendes Katzenbild aus dem Netz hervor und fügte ein älteres Foto vom Katzenknutscher ein. Ein paar Herzchen überall drauf. Kurzer Kommentar, und posten. Passt. Eigentlich mehr eine Spielerei zum Zeitvertreib und um nicht den ganzen Nachmittag darüber zu fluchen, was ich mir heute Abend antun muss. Mit den Jungs! Noch einmal öffnete ich unseren Chat und schrieb deutlich: _Gruppentreffen, heute, 19 Uhr. - Fertig!_ Keine Reaktion, aber Begeisterung erwarte ich auch gar nicht.  
Was ich aber schon erwartet hätte, wäre, das den Jungs der Shit wichtig genug ist, um am Abend wie festgelegt aufzukreuzen. Doch noch tat sich hinsichtlich dessen nicht viel. Was man von der Besucherzahl in Vildes Gruppe hier im Theatersaal nicht gerade sagen kann, es kamen doch einige mehr als ich vermutet hätte. Aber sie kann auch sehr überzeugend sein, glaube ich. Sicher fast so schlimm wie Sana, die unweit neben Vilde stand und alles beäugte. Eva gesellte sich dazu und brachte Brötchen mit. Selbstgebacken, wie es hieß. Da ich doch, wie befohlen, recht pünktlich war, mit meinem Erscheinen hier und noch immer Leute eintrudelten, ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, eines der Brötchen zu schnappen. Was sicher das einzige Highlight heute Abend sein wird. Nachdem Eva das erste Tablett herum gereicht hatte, nahm sich Vilde das zweite und drückte so ziemlich jedem Neuankömmling so ein zugegebenermaßen wirklich leckeres Teil in die Hand. 

**Freitag, 07.10.2016, 19:15 Uhr**  
Noch immer keine Spur von den Jungs, weshalb ich mein Handy zückte und in unsere Chat-Gruppe schrieb: _Wo zur Hölle seid ihr? Ich ertrag den Mist hier nicht alleine! Es ist euer Shit!_ Ohne Scheiß, die sollen ihre Ärsche herbewegen! Die werden doch wohl nicht einfach ins Kino gegangen sein? Und das auch noch ohne mich!  
„Chris!“, hörte ich Vilde jemanden begrüßen und abgesehen vom selbsternannten Penetrator-Chris fiel mir zu dem Namen nur die eine Freundin von ihr ein, die mich im vergangenen Jahr bei jeder Gelegenheit geblickfickt hat. Das war irgendwie krank. Ich fühlte mich fast... wie bei einer seichteren Art von... Vergewaltigung? Sie hatte mich angestarrt damals, als müsste ich Angst haben, dass sie jeden Moment über mich herfällt und mir die Klamotten vom Leib reißt. Doch zu meiner Erleichterung hatte sie heute einen Typen im Schlepptau. Kasper, hieß der, wie ich dem Gespräch da vorne entnahm und die beiden schienen zusammen zu sein. Puh! Schwein gehabt. Ich hatte schon für einen Augenblick befürchtet, dass sie ihre komischen Annäherungsversuche hier fortsetzen würde. Hey, ein Lichtblick, dass mir wenigstens das erspart bleibt.  
Vilde selbst schien wenig davon begeistert zu sein, dass diese Chris ihren Kerl mitgebracht hat. Dabei wollte doch gerade sie volle Hütte. „Kasper geht ja nun nicht auf unsere Schule“, begründete sie ihr Zögern, doch Eva machte ihr da wohl einen Strich durch die Rechnung und winkte die Beiden durch. Zu Vildes sichtlichem Unmut. Doch nun sollte sich unser beider Stimmung erhellen, als wir eine wohlklingende Stimme vernahmen: „Hallo.“ Mein Augenmerk richtete sich sofort auf den Ursprung. Auf einen ziemlich großen und wirklich gut aussehenden Typen. Das ist doch der aus der Kantine letztens, oder? Shit, der ist heiß... Oh Fuck, er schaut zu mir! Ich hab nicht gestarrt. Nein, ich hab lediglich beobachtet, wer hier alles so antanzt. Abgesehen von meinen Bro's, natürlich...  
Auch ihm wurde ein Brötchen angeboten, welches er annahm und sprach: „Cool. Bin gespannt.“ Ich auch, irgendwie. Nur weniger auf die Veranstaltung hier, als mehr wer dieser Kerl ist. Das einzig interessante im Moment hier. Blöderweise setzte er sich hinter mich, so dass ich ihn nicht im Auge behalten konnte, ohne offensichtlich nach hinten zu glotzen.  
Eine Nachricht flog in diesem Moment ein. Von Jonas: _Sorry man, muss meiner Mutter bei was helfen. Ich komme sobald ich fertig bin_. Großartig. Er lässt mich hängen. Auch Magnus hatte geschrieben: _Fuck, war das heute?_ Das pisst mich gerade wieder an. Jonas nehme ich vielleicht noch ab, wenn er mit so was kommt. Aber die anderen Zwei, die wussten sehr genau, dass das heute ist. Die leiden ja nun auch nicht unter fortgeschrittenem Alzheimer. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn's darum geht, sich den Körperbau von Mädels einzuprägen.  
„Hallo!“, sprach mich auf einmal eine mir bekannte weibliche Stimme an. Ich schaute auf und sah Emma. „Hallo“, entgegnete ich also neutral und steckte das Telefon weg. Sie sprach weiter mit mir: „Kosegruppe, yay!“ What the fuck? „Yay...“, brachte ich dem Ausruf, mir unverständlicher, Begeisterung für den Saftladen hier entgegen und versuchte mir dabei irgendwie ein Lächeln abzuringen. Emma stand noch immer vor mir und so hörte ich mir an was sie noch zu sagen hatte: „Wir haben uns die Gruppen-Listen in einer Pause angesehen und dachten: Wo sind die coolen Leute dieser Schule? Kosegruppe, natürlich.“ Was faselt die da? Was zur Hölle stimmt mit der nicht? Okay, ich bin hier, aber das war's dann auch schon mit coolen Leuten. Also was bringt man am besten an solch einer Stelle, wenn man die Sache nicht ins Lächerliche ziehen will und obendrein auch niemandem unnötig vor den Kopf stoßen möchte? Möglichst freundlich lächeln und irgendwas 'cooles' sagen: „Fett.“  
Oh man, diese Chris mag ich ja jetzt vielleicht los sein, aber Emma... Ich weiß nicht wie ich das handhaben soll. Sie ist scheinbar nach wie vor interessiert an mir, trotz der Sache im Bad. Sie interessiert mich aber wiederum noch immer nicht, aber sie ein für alle mal in den Wind schießen geht irgendwie auch nicht. Jetzt, wo ich den Jungs gesagt hatte, dass ich was von ihr will.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich erst dann damit beschäftigen, wenn es erforderlich ist. Emma ist mir ja nicht gleich auf den Schoß gesprungen, also vielleicht legt sich das ja von selbst.  
Vilde begann indes mit ihrem unfassbar wichtigem Monolog darüber, wie das hier in der Gruppe ablaufen soll. Was mich echt so sehr interessierte wie der Sack Reis in China. Da ich, sobald ich den Stoff von Sana habe, mich hier eh nie wieder blicken lassen werde. Vilde, Sana und Eva standen nun da vorne, stellten sich vor und damit erstere die Hände frei hatte, um ihre Vorstellungen des ganzen wild gestikulierend unterstreichen zu können, hat sie sogar ihre Brötchen weitergereicht.  
Im Grunde hatten sie kaum angefangen und mir ging alles wieder so derbe auf die Ketten. Ich wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen. Werde ich auch tun, sobald sich ein passender Augenblick ergibt. Wenn Vilde die ganze Zeit spricht, ist es echt eine Herausforderung ihr zu folgen. Genervt holte ich mein Handy hervor und tippte darauf herum. Vielleicht könnte ich ja irgendwie ein Spiel drauf zocken, damit ich hier nicht eingehe.  
Mit halbem Ohr vernahm ich, dass sie davon sprach, dass sie hier nicht als ganze Gruppe, sondern immer in Duos agieren und diese sich dazu selbstständig einteilen sollen. Als sie ins straucheln geriet bei ihrem Vortrag, ließ ich ihr etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit zukommen. Keine Ahnung wieso. Vielleicht weil es sie, als Mensch, etwas natürlicher auf mich wirken lässt? Sie strebt nach einer Art Perfektion, glaube ich. Und sie hat gern die Kontrolle. Mehr kann ich zu ihr echt nicht sagen, wir haben eigentlich nicht soviel miteinander zu tun.  
Kein Plan, aber Essen kochen, kuschelige Stimmung verbreiten und Liebesspielchen. Das sind offenbar ihre Hauptziele, die sie hier verfolgt. Bei der Bitte für letzteres aufzustehen und eine erste Übung zum Kennenlernen zu machen, war ich aber schon wieder raus aus der Nummer. Ich muss hier weg! Jetzt, sofort.  
Während sich die anderen zu Vilde nach vorne begaben und sich erklären ließen, was nun folgen sollte, verdrückte ich mich still und leise aus einem Nebeneingang.  
Moooaaaaah... Ich war ja drauf eingestellt, dass es öde sein würde, aber dass es so einschläfernd ist, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Absolut phlegmatisch schlürfte ich durch den Flur und hatte das Gefühl mich an jeder Ecke und Kante irgendwie festhalten zu müssen, um nicht vor lauter Langeweile im Gehen einzupennen. Als ich mit der Vorderseite an einer Wand lehnte, überlegte ich was ich tun könnte und vor allem wo, damit mir keiner nach rennt und mit noch mehr bescheuerter Liebes-Übungen kommt. Können sich diesen Mist sonst wo hin stecken...  
Mein Blick glitt in Richtung WC. Ja, dahin wird mir Vilde doch wohl nicht nachlaufen und gucken was ich da mache. Ich stemmte mich lustlos von der Wand ab und begab mich zur Toilette. Um die Zeit ist sowieso niemand sonst hier, da beschwert sich auch keiner, wenn man auf dem geschlossenen Klodeckel hockt und Spiele auf dem Handy zockt. In der Tat, war das nicht gerade ein Adrenalinschub, aber zumindest nicht so lahmarschig wie dieses Gruppentreffen.  
Ich hörte nun wie jemand zur Eingangstür hinein kam und in die Kabine links von mir trat. Ich kümmerte mich aber nicht weiter drum und beendete langsam mein begonnenes Spiel, als ich die Spülung nebenan hörte.  
Als ich meine Tür öffnete und heraus kam, hat es mich unerwartet kalt erwischt. Da stand _er_. Der hochgewachsene, attraktive Typ von vorhin. Er wusch sich gerade die Hände hielt ich nun auch unter den Wasserhahn. Was ich nun aus Gewohnheit tat, obwohl ich nicht mal tatsächlich auf dem Klo war. Und weil mich dieser Typ da aus dem Konzept brachte.  
Verstohlen wagte ich noch einen Blick über den Spiegel zu ihm, während das Wasser über meine Handflächen floss. Als er fertig war, stellte er sich vor den Papierspender und zupfte Tücher heraus. Kurz darauf beobachtete ich direkt sein Tun, statt nur aus dem Augenwinkel oder über den Spiegel und wartete ab, dass ich ebenfalls an den Spender konnte. Aber der Kerl hörte einfach nicht mehr auf Tücher aus dem Ding zu holen. What the fuck? Er brauchte gefühlt 30.. 40... Was geht mit dem? Selbst das allerletzte Tuch holte er noch raus, knüllte es und tupfte sich die Mundwinkel damit ab. Als er auch dieses letzte zerknorkelte Blatt in den Korb geworfen hatte, schaute er mich direkt an. Und das Papier war passé...  
Alles was ich jetzt noch sah waren diese fesselnden blauen Augen, die mich fixierten. Seine Brauen wippten kurz noch oben, bevor er mich fragte: „Wolltest du auch noch Papier?“ Bei jedem anderen, hätte ich jetzt vermutlich gesagt: Ja, vielleicht, du Penner. Doch hier, bei ihm, kam nichts. Mein Hirn war nicht mehr fähig Worte zu bilden. Während er gesprochen hatte, konnten meine Augen auch kaum von seinen Lippen lassen. Die waren nicht minder anziehender, als sein Blick. Und die Frisur. Oldschool, but damn cool.  
Gottverdammte... Sch... ist der heiß! Nachdem von mir kein Ton kam, fischte er ein weniger zerknittertes Stück Papiertuch in seinem Berg aus dem Korb und glättete es noch mal notdürftig. Er reichte es mir und ich sah auf seine Hände. Was soll ich sagen auch die mochte ich sofort. Ich war gerade so noch im Stande das Teil zu nehmen und knüllte es nun meinerseits.  
Mein Augenmerk wanderte wieder hinauf in sein Gesicht. Wieder zuckte er gewitzt mit den Augenbrauen und lächelte dabei. Kurz darauf nahm er die vermutlich selbstgedrehte Zigarette in die Hand, welche die ganze Zeit schon hinter seinem Ohr klemmte. Ich zwang mich förmlich von ihm abzulassen. Das letzte was ich wollte, war zu Blickfick-Chris mutieren. Doch als er sagte: „Komm mit raus“, und sich dabei auch selbst gleich in Bewegung setzte, musste ich einfach noch mal hinsehen. Könnte ja das letzte mal sein. Der Typ zog an mir vorbei und ich roch irgendein Deo oder Parfüm. Was immer es war, es ließ nun auch meinen Geruchssinn am Spektakel in meinem Kopf teil haben.  
Was zum Henker geht hier gerade vor sich? Ich hätte eigentlich total angepisst sein müssen, wegen der Nummer mit den Papiertüchern, bin's aber nicht. Warum, verdammt?  
Okay, erst mal sammeln.  
Er wollte, dass ich mit rauskomme. Warum will er das? Soll ich gehen? Was, wenn ich nicht gehe? Will ich überhaupt, dass ich nicht gehe? Ich will definitiv! Oh Gott, und wie ich will... Fuck. Was passiert hier gerade?  
Mit diesen Gedanken wagte ich mich skeptisch, aber mutig nach draußen. Es war schon fast dunkel und so musste ich genauer hinsehen, wo er hingegangen sein könnte. Ich sah ihn hinter einer Hecke auf einer Bank im Schulhof sitzen und blieb erst mal stehen, überlegte hin oder her, was ich tue. Hinüber gehen und schauen was passiert? Oder einfach abhauen und mich bis ans Lebensende fragen was passiert wäre. Nein, letzteres machte mir sehr viel mehr Angst, als dass ich es wirklich in Erwägung ziehen würde.  
Zögerlich näherte ich mich in einem großen Bogen und trat an die Bank. Der Typ zündete gerade seine Zigarette an und schaute dann zu mir. Ich nickte nur kurz; wüsste nicht was ich anderes hätte tun sollen. Wieder dieses Lächeln, und er bot mir seine selbstgedrehte Kippe an. Ich konnte jetzt auch riechen, dass da ebenfalls Marihuana drin war und musste grinsen. Dennoch war ich von seiner Präsenz so konfus, dass ich erst mal nicht wusste wie ich den Spliff anfassen soll, ohne mich zu verbrennen oder seine Hand zu berühren. Manche flippen da ja direkt aus... Aber das klappte sogar unfallfrei.  
Während ich daran zog, setzte ich mich mutig neben ihm auf die Rücklehne der Bank und bekam noch nebenher mit, wie er das Feuerzeug wegsteckte. Bloß nichts dämliches machen, Isak. Am besten gleich noch mal ziehen, damit du entspannter wirst.  
Ich merkte sehr wohl, dass er immer wieder zu mir sah, doch wagte ich es nicht zu ihm zu sehen. Auch nicht, als er die Stille durchbrach: „Kennst du die Gruppenleiterin?“ Ich mag seine Stimme. „Vilde?“, hakte ich nach und musste wegen ihrer 'Übungen' vorhin lachen, als ich fortsetzte: „Mit den Liebes-Spielchen?“ „Was war das?“, fragte der neben mir Sitzende nun und ich musste wieder lachen. Wenn man Vilde nicht kennt, kann man sich schon mal fragen, was dieses Mädel dazu treibt, solche Maßnahmen gleich beim ersten Treffen zu ergreifen, obwohl sich die meisten dort sicher kaum kennen. Offenbar war das nicht nur mir zu viel des 'Guten'.  
„Ach.. ich musste da weg. Ich kann mit so 'nem Kram nichts anfangen. Was ist denn passiert?“, wollte ich von ihm wissen, denn wer weiß schon was Vilde sich für solche Gelegenheiten ausdenkt. „Sie wollte, dass wir uns in einem dunklen Raum ertasten. Und wenn du jemandem am Schwanz berührst, musstest du ihn lutschen.“ Error.  
Wie jetzt? Was zur... Hölle? Das muss ein Joke sein! „Nein?“, kam es schockiert fragend von mir und ich behielt dabei sein Gesicht im Auge. Er lachte und bestätigte: „Nein!“ Ich hätt's fast geglaubt. Er hatte ganz kurz dieses serious Face. Erleichtert darüber, dass das ein Scherz war, wenn auch unerwartet vulgär, lachte ich und verschluckte mich dabei, sodass ich kurz husten musste. Gut, das ist gut. Wenn mein Kopf rot sein sollte, kann ich immer noch sagen, dass es am Husten lag und nicht am Schwanzlutschen-Thema. Meine Fassung war aber relativ schnell wieder da. Inzwischen hat man Übung darin, auch wenn ich so was wie eben hier ganz und gar nicht erwartet hätte.  
Es herrschte Stille. Er schaute zu mir, doch ich wagte nur einen kurzen Blick in seine Richtung und gab ihm den Joint wieder, ohne ihn direkt anzusehen. Er nahm das Ding an sich und berührte meine Hand dabei. Wenn auch nur ganz kurz und sicherlich unbedeutend.  
Okay, Isak. Atmen. Alles ist gut. Lass dir irgendeine unspektakuläre Frage einfallen, um nicht wie eine schüchterne 12-Jährige zu wirken. Da ich diesen Typen neben mir noch nie wirklich vorher gesehen habe, außer das eine Mal in der Kantine letztens, entschied ich mich spontan für: „Welche Klasse gehst du?“ „3 STB“, antwortete er schnell, fast, als hätte er mit solchen Fragen gerechnet. Doch ich wollte Gewissheit, dass ich vergangenes Jahr nicht völlig blind hier rum gelaufen bin: „Und du warst letztes Jahr noch nicht hier?“ „Nein, Bakka“, ließ er mich wissen. Er war vorher also in Elvebakken. „Du hast im letzten Jahr gewechselt?“, wollte ich wirklich wissen und nahm abermals den Spliff an mich, welchen er mir reichte.  
Wer wechselt denn schon für sein allerletztes Jahr noch die Schule? Da hat man doch meistens einen triftigen Grund für. Aber meine Antwort sollte ich nicht erhalten, denn Emma tauchte unverhofft neben uns auf und sprach mich an: „Hey!“ Schnell gab ich ihm den Spliff zurück und hatte das Gefühl, ab jetzt wieder so tun zu müssen, als sei ich interessiert an ihr und dem was sie jetzt von mir wollen könnte. „Hi!“, kam es also aufmerksam von mir und so legte sie los: „Äh, wir teilen gerade die Teams fürs Kochen ein und wir sollen dabei immer zu zweit arbeiten.“ Ich nickte zwar und konnte folgen, doch hatte ich nach wie vor keine Ambition hier öfter aufkreuzen zu wollen, weshalb ich fast schon befürchtet hatte, was sie nun mit einer langen Rede vor hatte: „Ich kenne hier noch nicht so viele Leute. Gut, ich kenne Maria, aber die will das mit Lea zusammen machen. Also habe ich mich gefragt, ob du mit mir in einem Duo sein willst.“ Shit...  
Lass dir irgendeine Ausrede einfallen, ohne, dass du gleich raus posaunst, an dem ganzen Firlefanz hier überhaupt nicht interessiert zu sein. Gerade, als ich dabei war etwas zusammen stammeln zu wollen, mischte sich der neben mir Sitzende ein: „Ich dachte, wir sind zusammen in einer Gruppe?“ Das ist die Lösung! Damit hätte ja dann auch Emma nicht das Problem, sich jemand neues suchen zu müssen, sobald ich den Stoff von Sana hab und mich hier nie wieder blicken lasse. Wobei... wenn der Typ hier öfter da ist, ist das vielleicht sogar erträglich.  
„Äh.. ja. Wir haben das schon irgendwie so abgemacht, dass ich zusammen mit...“, geriet ich ins Stocken. Ich kenne seinen Namen gar nicht. Ich musste abermals husten und fuchtelte mit der Hand, als ich noch einen Anlauf nahm: „Zusammen mit...“ Komm schon, hilf mir! „Even“, stellte er sich selbst vor und reichte ihr die Hand. „Emma“, sprach sie und schüttelte die ihr gereichte Rechte.  
Even. Ich mag ihn. Den Namen. Den Kerl. „Ja, also...“, begann ich und Emma fiel mir ins Wort: „Aber ich bin sicher, wir können auch zu dritt arbeiten.“ Ich wusste mal wieder nicht wie ich das ganze beenden soll und noch einmal half mir... Even... aus der Patsche: „Ich denke, sie sagte, wir sollen zu zweit sein. Aber mir soll's egal sein.“ Er stupste mich mit der Schulter an und so wusste ich, dass ich nun an der Reihe war, etwas dazu zu sagen: „Ich denke, Vilde war ziemlich deutlich, dass sie nur Paare will.“ Und Paare bestehen nun mal nur aus zwei Leuten. Zwei! Doch als ich ihr Gesicht sah, fügte ich beschwichtigend hinzu: „Kannst du sie nicht einfach fragen?“ „Ja. Okay, dann mach ich das“, teilte sie uns mit und ich stimmte mehr oder weniger zu: „Dann machen wir das. Bin sicher, das wird... bestimmt toll.“  
Ich gebe zu, dass mich das nicht gerade begeistert, aber was soll ich tun? Nicht mal Even brachte noch Einwände vor. Emma wollte sich derweil ungefragt neben mich auf die Bank setzen und geriet dabei ins Straucheln, sie hielt sich kurz an mir fest, was mich zwar nicht direkt störte, aber es machte mir umso mehr bewusst, dass der Moment, den ich mit Even hatte, vorbei war.  
Sie leistete uns nun also Gesellschaft, was ich als irgendwie unangenehm empfand. Ich wollte eigentlich noch viel mehr über Even erfahren, traute mich aber nicht mehr das Gespräch in ihrem Beisein fortzusetzen.  
Mist. Ich hoffe Vilde sagt nein, oder Emma fragt doch noch jemand anderen.  
Mir wurde abermals der Rest vom Spliff angeboten. Er sah mich dabei an, als wolle er sagen: Nimm Junge, du siehst aus als kannst du es gebrauchen. Doch nachdem wir eben unterbrochen wurden, hatte ich nicht wirklich mehr Bock hier zu sitzen und lehnte daher ab: „Nee, ich hab genug.“ Genug von der Situation. Was sicher nicht am Rauchen lag, und schon gar nicht an Even.  
„Kann ich mal ziehen?“ sprach sie ihn an und hielt schon erwartungsvoll ihre Hand hin. Even reichte ihr den Rest und schwieg ebenfalls. Ich bekam nur im Augenwinkel mit, wie sie an dem Ding herum zupfte und pfriemelte, statt einfach dran zu ziehen. Sie probierte es noch einmal, verbrannte sich aber fast und begann zu husten. Kollegial, wie ich manchmal bin, klopfte ich ihr sachte auf den Rücken.  
Nachdem eine gefühlte Ewigkeit niemand mehr etwas sagte, räusperte sich Even und stand auf: „Ja, ich... muss dann mal los. Hat mich gefreut.“ Er reichte erst mir die Hand, zwinkerte und hatte dabei dieses Lächeln im Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, was einen jegliche Sorgen vergessen lassen kann. Eigentlich wollte ich seine Hand gar nicht los lassen, aber nun ja...  
Auch Emma reichte er sie anschließend und verließ uns. Ich sah ihm einen Augenblick lang nach und stand dann ebenfalls auf: „Ja, muss auch weg, fällt mir gerade ein. Ich hab noch voll viel zu tun, und so. Wir sehen uns ja spätestens in der Gruppe!“, sprach ich lauter werdend, da ich schon im Eilschritt das Weite suchte. „Ich schreib dir, wenn ich gefragt habe!“, rief sie mir nach und ich winkte provisorisch: „Jo, mach das...“ Bloß nicht...

Was für ein Abend. Auch wenn ich anfangs noch glaubte, dass es der schlimmste Abend seit langem werden könnte, so tat sich doch unverhofft etwas mehr als nur interessantes auf. Mit einem leichten Grinsen beim Gedanken daran, trat ich in die Straßenbahn und fuhr nach Hause.


	2. 03x02 - DU BIST ÜBER 18, RICHTIG? - (Du er over 18, sant?)

**Samstag, 08.10.2016 – 16:20 Uhr**  
_Hab deine Revue-Sache leider nicht mehr geschafft, Isak_ , las ich am Nachmittag eine Nachricht von Jonas in der Chatgruppe. Japp, das habe ich wohl vernommen... Er hatte zwar schon mittags geschrieben, jedoch hatte ich bis eben andere Sachen zu erledigen. Hab mein Zimmer aufgeräumt und Wäsche gewaschen, bevor Eskild wieder nervt. Weshalb ich auch jetzt erst antwortete: _Das war nicht meine Revue-Sache_. Weil, erstens: Interessiert mich dieser kitschige Kram, den Vilde vorhat nicht und zweitens: War ich nur wegen dem Stoff der Jungs da. Also definitiv nicht 'meine' Revue-Sache! Und ich bin eigentlich immer noch ziemlich angepisst, weil keiner von denen aufgekreuzt ist! _Is it to late to say sorry_ , schrieb Jonas kurz darauf und auch Magnus klinkte sich ein: _Cause I'm missing more than just your body_. Ich finde das echt nicht so witzig, wie es die Beiden hier scheinbar tun. Und schon gar nicht mit gottverdammten Justin Bieber Songs!  
Ich überlegte, wie ich die Zwei zur Sau machen könnte, als ich Jonas' nächste Frage las: _War es denn gut?_ Da ich mich hierbei lediglich auf das Geschehen während des Treffens und dem Nichterscheinen der Jungs dort bezog, schrieb ich also zurück: _Nein, man_. Die Sache mit Even wollte ich lieber gleich aus dem Spiel lassen. Da weiß ich ja selbst noch nicht so richtig was abgeht.  
Auch Mahdi war mit der üblichen Frage nach dem Stoff am Start. Wenn ihm der Scheiß so wichtig ist, wieso taucht er dann nicht auf und kümmert sich auch mal mit drum? Ich hab's versemmelt, Okay. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich den Mist alleine ausbaden will. Auch wenn ich gesagt hab, dass ich mich drum kümmere.  
Da ich Sana gestern Abend noch wegen dem Zeug anschrieb, aber keine Rückmeldung von ihr kam, teilte ich ihm eben dies mit und dass ich weiter dran bleibe. Er gab sich zufrieden damit und fragte: _Was geht heute Abend noch?_ Der Katzenknutscher Magnus kam mit der Idee sich zu betrinken und Jonas schlug vor was Essen zu gehen. Auf die Frage, wo wir hin wollen, kam keine Antwort. Ein wirklich aussagekräftiger Vorschlag folgte auch später nicht mehr und daher wird es wohl wie immer eine Entscheidung vor Ort werden.  
Wahrscheinlich eh wieder Burger oder Pommes-Bude. Mir soll's recht sein.  
Wenige Stunden später machte ich mich also deswegen auf den Weg, auch um einfach mal wieder einen normalen Abend zu erleben, ohne irgendwelchen Stress oder anderen Bullshit. Wir wollten uns gegen 19:30 Uhr in der Stadt treffen. In der Nähe der Osloer Shopping-Meile gibt es gefühlt tausend und eine Fressbude, Restaurants, Bars und andere solcher Läden. Da lässt sich sicher was finden.  
Jonas kam mir auf halber Strecke entgegen und wir trafen uns an der Straßenbahnhaltestelle, um das kurze Stück zur Meile möglichst schnell hinter uns zu bringen. Doch wir kamen nach dem Aussteigen nicht weit, denn man sah schon von hier aus, dass sich Mahdi und Magnus gleich die erste Möglichkeit ausgesucht hatten, wo man relativ preisgünstig essen konnte. Ein kleiner Fastfood-Schuppen gegenüber eines BBQ-Restaurants, dass es noch nicht so lange gibt, aber echt leckeres Essen hat. War da vor einigen Wochen mal mit meinem Vater. Leider ein wenig teuer für meinen eigenen Geldbeutel.  
Das Fastfood in dem Laden, welchen sich die zwei ausgesucht hatten, lag aber durchaus in meinem Budget. Wie erwartet, fiel die Wahl auf Pommes und Burger.  
Kaum eine viertel Stunde später hatten wir alle, außer der Cat-Boy, unsere Cheeseburger verdrückt und nur noch die Pommes vor uns, als da mit einem Mal zwei mir unbekannte Mädels an unserem Tisch standen und Magnus interessiert fragte: „Können wir irgendwie helfen?“ Ich hätte es ja nicht geglaubt, aber sie erkannten ihn aufgrund meines Instagram-Posts. Wie sie den wiederum gefunden hatten, verschwiegen sie allerdings. Die eine setzte sich zum Katzenknutscher in die Ecke, während die andere ein Bild davon machte. Beide kicherten, als hätten sie einen Hollywoodstar vor sich.  
Ich konnte es ja selbst kaum glauben, dass der Mist tatsächlich irgendwie funktioniert, wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen würde. Also beschloss ich, dass auch ich ein Foto von diesem denkwürdigen Augenblick haben musste. Ich kramte mein Handy hervor und die Andere, die noch neben uns stand, bot an: „Gib her, ich mach's dir.“ Die Zweideutigkeit in diesem Satz sorgte natürlich für allgemeine Belustigung. Mit aufgesetztem Lächeln gab ich ihr mein Telefon und nahm es gleich nach dem Foto mit einem simplen: „Danke“, wieder an mich.  
Die Mädchen teilten uns dann mit, nicht mehr lange hier zu bleiben, denn sie hatten wohl eine Party geplant und fragten daher, ob wir nicht auch kommen könnten. Wir müssten nur Alkohol mitbringen, wenn wir was trinken wollen.  
Selbstverständlich sagten die Jungs sofort zu und auch ich nickte zustimmend, erwähnte aber, dass ich nichts an Bier oder anderen Alk zu Hause hätte. Und jetzt um die Zeit würde man eh nichts mehr kriegen. Selbst wenn ich jemanden auftreiben könnte, der alt genug ist, um was zu kaufen.  
„Ich hab noch was in meinem Zimmer, müsste es nur holen“, sprach Jonas, während eines der Mädels ihre Adresse in Magnus' Handy eingab und sie anschließend das Lokal verließen. „Waren die nicht heiß?“, fragte der Cat-Boy in die Runde und Jonas entgegnete dem: „Sieht aus als wüssten wir, was wir heute Abend noch machen!“ „Du sagst es, Bruder!“, stimmte Mahdi ihm zu und ich nickte: „Ja,ja... toll.“  
Man kann echt nicht sagen, dass ich absolut begeistert war darüber, denn mittlerweile läuft irgendwie ständig irgendwas auf Partys schief und ich wollte zudem nicht wieder in so einer Situation landen wie letztens bei Evas Party. Ich kenne die Weiber nicht, will ich auch eigentlich gar nicht und außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung was bei denen abgeht oder nicht. Aber ich kenne mich selbst schließlich inzwischen gut genug, um zurecht zu befürchten, dass eine Menge äußerst ungünstiger Dinge passieren können.  
Magnus wurde vor lauter Vorfreude einfach nicht fertig, weder mit der Vorstellung, was da wunderbares geschehen kann, noch mit dem Essen. Weshalb ich spontan das eben gemachte Bild bearbeitete und dem einen Mädchen, was auf dem Foto neben ihm saß, ein Emoticon übers Gesicht setzte. Ein Katzenkopf mit Kussmund. Perfekt. Auch dieses Kunstwerk landete auf meinem Instagram.  
Nachdem es nun auch der Letzte geschafft hat aufzuessen und wir gehen konnten, trennten wir uns auch gleich vor dem Lokal. Magnus und ich machten uns auf den Weg zu dieser Feier. Die anderen Beiden sind zurück nach Hause, um Bier von Jonas zu holen und auch Mahdi hatte wohl noch eine Flasche Sprit von seinem Bruder, die er holen wollte.  
„Wo is'n das?“, wollte der neben mir Gehende wissen und reichte mir sein Handy mit der Adresse. „Mhm... ich glaube wir sind hier richtig, Mags“, antwortete ich und kramte mein eigenes Smartphone hervor. Dort hatte Eskild mir mal eine Art Routenplaner-App installiert, nachdem er mich mal nachts betrunken eingesammelt hat. Und diese App ist echt Idioten-sicher, dass man auch da ankommt, wo man hin will. Noch eh ich was eintippen konnte, entriss mir Magnus mein Telefon: „Das kenne ich, das benutzt meine Mutter auch manchmal.“ „Gib das verdammte Handy her!“, zischte ich und der Katzenknutscher witzelte: „Chill mal, Bro. Was du für Pornos auf dem Ding guckst, interessiert mich eh nicht.“ Was war das jetzt für eine Bemerkung? „Was soll denn das heißen?“, fragte ich sogleich angespannt und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Deine Kamera ist besser als meine, also beruhige dich... und freu dich mal! Es geht zu 'ner Paaartyyy!“  
Er hat ja recht. Als würde sich jemand dafür interessieren, welche Pornos ich mir reinziehe...  
Und die Party überstehe ich auch irgendwie. Also einfach lächeln und winken. „Ab geht’s!“, kam es begeistert von Magnus, dann startete er eine Aufnahme. Das Licht, dass das Gerät bei laufender Kamera macht, verriet mir dies. Er mutierte in all seiner Partystimmung mal wieder zur wandelnden Beatbox. Was er erstaunlich gut kann. Immerhin. Irgendwas muss auch er können. Da ich mich sonst gern mal hin und wieder im Rappen versuche, wenn auch eher mit mäßigem Erfolg, ließ ich mich mitreißen in seine Darbietung einzustimmen. Was nach wenigen Sekunden die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Passanten auf sich zog. Da das Pärchen vor uns dachte, wir würden es filmen, beendete er die Aufnahme gleich darauf und gab mir das Handy wieder. Damit konnte ich endlich diese Adresse in die App eingeben und uns leiten lassen.  
Magnus nahm auch sein Telefon wieder an sich und simste Jonas die Adresse zu, als wir das Ziel erreichten. Es würde wohl eine Weile dauern, bis die anderen beiden dazustoßen und so sahen wir uns vor Ort angekommen erst mal um. Wobei Magnus nach den Mädels von vorhin und ich eher nach einsamen Getränken, bekannten Gesichtern und Fluchtmöglichkeiten Ausschau hielt. Bei allen drei Sachen, sah es jedoch eher mau aus. Warum auch immer, aber irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, vielleicht würde Even mich auch hier retten. So, wie er es gestern beim Gruppentreffen mehr oder weniger getan hatte.  
Was weiß ich eigentlich über ihn? Außer seinen Namen und welche Klasse. Okay, er ist in der dritten Stufe und damit höchstwahrscheinlich mindestens ein Jahr älter als ich. Aber sonst... Ich muss ihn morgen mal im Facebook suchen oder wo auch immer. Ich brauche mehr Infos!  
Da ich hier keine Sau kannte und der Katzenknutscher alle Hände voll damit zu tun hatte, seine mögliche neue Freundin von vorhin zu beeindrucken und von sich zu überzeugen, stand ich ziemlich abseits und hoffte Jonas würde hier bald eintreffen.  
Mein Blick ging ständig durch den Raum. Zum Einen, auf der Suche nach irgendetwas Interessantem, denn selbst Cat-Boys Flirtversuche wurden mit der Zeit immer langweiliger, als dass man sich das den ganzen Abend reinziehen will, aber auch die leise Hoffnung jemand bestimmtes zu sehen. Ich weiß ja nicht wo Even herkommt und mit welchen Leuten er abhängt, also besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass er hier sein könnte...  
Wenn nicht, tut es auch mein bester Freund, der so eben mit Mahdi und einem Sixpack Bier auf der Party erschien. Ich kämpfte mich durch die Leute zu ihm durch und er begrüßte mich gleich mit einer üblichen Frage: „Was geht?“ „Nicht viel“, entgegnete ich ihm darauf hin und teilte ihm mit, was ich so beim Rumstehen nebenbei erfuhr: „Die Mädels wohnen hier zusammen. Sieht aus, als wäre es eine Einweihungsfeier.“ „Na, dann... weihen wir die Bude mal ein!“, verkündete Mahdi und öffnete seine mitgebrachte Flasche, mischte sich unters Volk und verschwand damit aus meiner Sichtlinie.  
Mahdi hat keine Probleme damit, sich alleine völlig fremden Menschen anzuschließen. So ist er auch bei uns gelandet. Ich könnte das nicht, einfach so auf irgendwen zugehen. Gibt einfach zu viele Arschgeigen auf der Welt. Das ist wie lachend in die Kreissäge rennen, für mich.  
Jonas bot mir an von seinem Bier zu nehmen, was ich mehr als dankbar annahm, denn irgendwie brauchte ich das jetzt dringend, damit ich die Langeweile hier aushalten würde. Ist eigentlich schon mal irgendwer an Langeweile verreckt? Wenn nicht, ich glaube ich bin ein guter Kandidat für so was.  
„Bist du mit dem Sixpack unterm Arm hier aufgeschlagen?“, wollte ich mit steigender Stimmung von Jonas wissen und er erklärte: „Nee, das hatte ich auf dem Weg hier her im Rucksack. Aber vor der Tür standen ein paar Typen rum, die wollten uns nicht reinlassen, eh wir nicht beweisen, dass wir eigenen Alk dabei haben. Also... musste ich es auspacken. “Wir stießen an und tranken einen Schluck. „Und wie seid _ihr_ reingekommen?“, fragte er und ich grinste: „Mein unermesslicher Charme?“ Er lachte und sagte: „Gut zu wissen.“  
Das Bier machte die Sache erträglicher, aber nicht wirklich besser. So wie Even die Sache mit der Kosegruppe erträglicher machte. Was im Endeffekt dazu führte, dass ich wesentlich schneller beim zweiten und dritten Bier war, als Jonas. Denn auch er hatte inzwischen relativ schnell Anschluss gefunden, während ich mehr daneben stand und ziemlich bald wusste, dass ich hier nicht bis spät in die Nacht bleiben könnte. „Hey, Ina will dich kennenlernen, geh doch mal hin!“, vernahm ich es von Magnus, der sich nun neben mich stellte und auf diejenige zeigte, die vorhin beim Essen, ein Foto mit meinem Handy machte. Och, bitte nicht...  
„Nee, lass mal... Ich bin noch an Emma dran“, zauberte ich eine Ausrede aus dem Ärmel und Magnus nickte verständnisvoll. „Was ist denn mit _deiner_ Freundin?“, lenkte ich das Thema schnell von mir ab und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie hat einen Freund. Fand das wohl nur niedlich, dass ich auf Katzen stehe...“ Er klang schon fast niedergeschlagen und so klopfte ich ihm auf den Rücken: „Mein Beileid. Wird wo nichts mit der Muschi, hm.“  
Das vierte Bier tat inzwischen seine Wirkung, denn ganz langsam fand ich es fast schon amüsant, wie Magnus sich nun bei dieser Ina aus heulte und im Zuge dessen versuchte bei ihr zu landen. Der Junge hat echt Notstand...  
Nachdem aber dann eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts, aber auch gar nichts passierte, was meine Stimmung hätte weiter heben können, sondern eher für erheblichen Sinkflug sorgte, beschloss ich mich vom Acker zu machen. Ich hatte zwischendurch mehrfach gefragt, ob noch jemand gehen will, doch scheinbar hatte hier jeder seinen Spaß, außer ich. Vielleicht hab ich hinsichtlich Partys und deren Leute dort, meine Ansprüche höher geschraubt, aber mich ließ das Gefühl nicht los, was wichtigeres... befriedigerendes tun zu können, als hier sinnlos rumzuhängen und mich zu betrinken. Schön, wenn die Jungs ihren Fun haben, mir reichte es.  
„Ich verzieh mich“, wandte ich mich an meinen besten Freund, drückte ihm das eben angefangene fünfte Bier in die Hand, sah noch wie er es hoch hob und mich fragte: „Hast du das ganze Bier ausgetrunken?“, während ich schon im Gehen war. „Da ist noch was drin“, rief ich ihm zu und verließ ein wenig betrunken die Wohnung.  
Ich weiß echt nicht mehr wie ich das früher überstanden habe. Damals war alles viel einfacher. Es lauerten keine Probleme hinter jeder Ecke und wenn mal irgend ein blöder Spruch kam, war der auch zu verkraften. Die Sorgen hielten sich einfach in Grenzen. Heute platzt mir der Schädel. Partys sollten Spaß machen, aber das stresst mich alles nur noch.  
Mein Abend endete darin, dass ich frustriert zu Hause ankam und mich genervt ins Bett fallen ließ. Bin den ganzen Weg zu Fuß gegangen, weshalb ich nun ziemlich müde war und schnell einschlief.

 **Sonntag, 09.10.2016 – 10:40 Uhr**  
Nachdem ich an diesem Vormittag relativ gut aus dem Bett kam und in der Küche nach Kaffee suchte, traf ich dort Eskild an, welcher mich begrüßte: „Morgen, Issy.“ Ich nickte und brummte: „Morgen...“ Mein Mitbewohner hielt einen USB-Stick in der Hand und wollte wissen: „Bock, gleich Musik zu hören?“ Ich raufte mir die Haare und nickte abermals: „Mhm.“ Man will ja seine Mitmenschen nicht gänzlich vergraulen, wenn man nur finster drauf ist. Aber erst mal Kaffee. Dann sehen wir weiter.  
Wenig später waren wir in meinem Zimmer, die Musik lief auf Nooras alter Anlage und sowohl Eskild als auch ich lagen entspannt auf dem Bett. Er tippte auf seinem Smartphone rum. Ich konnte nicht sehen was und interessiert hat's mich eigentlich auch nicht. Mich interessiert jetzt nur eins. Wer zur Hölle ist eigentlich dieser Even. Man muss doch irgendwas über ihn im Netz finden. Oder irgendwen, der ihn kennt und den ich auch kenne.  
Mein Vorhaben sollte jedoch in jeglicher Hinsicht in eine Sackgasse führen, meine Suche nach ' _even_ ' führte zu allem, aber nicht zum Ziel. Kein Bild, kein Hinweis, keine Ahnung. Verdammt ey..  
„Guck dir den mal an“, wandte Eskild sich nach einiger Zeit an mich, kroch vom unteren Ende des Betts hinauf zu mir ans Kopfteil und lehnte sich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an die Wand, während er mich fragte: „Findest du, der sieht gut aus? Der hier.“ Ich zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch. Normalerweise fragt er mich nie so was. Ich warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf das Bild. Nun ja.. meinen persönlichen Geschmack trifft's jetzt nicht... „Was weiß ich schon, verdammt...“, antwortete ich also, doch ihm schien das nicht wirklich zu genügen: „Guck doch mal hin!“ Mir war das Gespräch nicht geheuer. „Ist bestimmt gutaussehend...“, versuchte ich es nach einem erneuten kurzen Blick drauf also nochmal. Ich wollte mich dazu einfach nicht äußern. Zum Einen, wäre mir der ein bisschen zu alt und zum Anderen gibt es genug Kerle, die ich wirklich als gutaussehend beschreiben würde.  
„Isak, du kannst auch sagen, dass ein Typ gut aussieht, ohne schwul zu sein.“ What the fuck! „Ich sagte doch, der sieht bestimmt gut aus!“, bekräftigte ich meine Aussage von zuvor also noch einmal. Echt, manchmal frage ich mich was er hören will...  
„Ich treff mich nämlich gleich mit ihm, weißt du“, erklärte er mir und ich entgegnete ihm daraufhin: „Okay, und du brauchst jetzt meine Bestätigung, dass er gut aussieht, bevor du ihn triffst?“ Eskild lachte nur. Ich versteh nicht was nun so witzig ist. „Er schreibt, er ist nicht schwul, aber er lutscht Schwänze for fun“, ließ er mich wissen und ich wusste noch immer nicht so recht was ich jetzt dazu beitragen sollte oder warum er mir das erzählt.  
„Mein Junge, ich geb dir ein Jahr, dann hast du dein Coming Out“, setzte er sein einseitiges Gespräch mit dem Kerl auf seinem Handy fort, was mich grübeln ließ. Wenn der Typ sagt, er sei's nicht, wieso kann man da nicht einfach Ruhe geben? „Eskild, wieso glaubst du, dass alle Jungs schwul ist?“, fragte ich ihn also. Mich nervte es irgendwie, dass er mich in sein Sexleben mit reinzieht, aber andererseits stellten sich dadurch auch ein paar Fragen in den Raum. „Ich denke nicht, dass alle Jungs schwul sind, Isak. Aber ich habe ein ganz gutes Gaydar, weißt du?“, war seine Antwort darauf und ich fragte mich ganz kurz, ob dieses Gaydar bei mir piept.  
Aber nein, dass kann es nicht. Ich bin nicht wie Eskild. Also: „Wie funktioniert dieses Gaydar? Woran erkennt man, ob einer schwul ist?“ Das muss ich jetzt wissen. Er schnaufte genervt. Kann mir vorstellen, dass die Frage wahrscheinlich bekloppt ist, aus seiner Sicht, aber das interessiert mich nun. „Okay. Ich denke, wenn man zum Beispiel mit einem komplett fremden Typen übers Schwänze lutschen redet. Richtig?“ Also, so wie ich mit Eskild gerade? Moment! Even hat das auch getan. Ich habe noch nie vorher mit ihm geredet und er brachte aus dem Nichts diesen Schwanz-Joke. Was zum...  
„Es ist außerdem ein wenig verdächtig, wenn man ein Profil auf Grindr hat“, setzte er seine Ausführung fort, bevor sein Handy wegen eines Anrufs zu vibrieren begann. Meine Gedanken ratterten.  
Eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr fragen, aber andererseits war es sicher ganz gut, wenn ich nicht zu viele Fragen stelle, eh völlig falsche dabei raus kommen. Oder er mich verdächtigt. Eskild ging an sein Handy und ließ mich wissen, dass Noora am anderen Ende ist. Er rutschte dann zum Rand des Bettes, bevor er telefonierend mein Zimmer gänzlich verließ.  
Okay, ob Even so ein Grindr-Profil hat lässt sich schlecht sagen. Shit. Und was mach ich jetzt? Kann ja nicht beim nächsten Treffen einfach hingehen und fragen: Hey, bist du zufällig schwul? Und wenn er's nicht ist, nimmt er mich vielleicht auseinander. Jungs ticken manchmal echt ganz komisch bei solchen Sachen, da will ich mich selbst gar nicht mal ausnehmen. Würde man mich das fragen, würd ich demjenigen auch ganz gerne eine reinhauen...  
Was ich aber machen kann, ist Vilde nach dem nächsten Meeting fragen. Apropos. Vilde hat doch sicher irgendwo 'ne Sign-Up Liste am schwarzen Brett in der Schule hängen, wo sich die ganzen Deppen vom Treffen eintragen. Vielleicht finde ich ja da Evens Nachnamen raus. Linn hatte wenig später für die ganze WG Essen gekocht. Nicht unbedingt aus Nächstenliebe, vermutlich eher weil sie keine Lust hatte ihr Drei-Personen-Rezept auf nur eine Person runter zu rechnen. Und vermutlich auch, weil es ihre Art zu 'feiern' ist, da sie eine Prüfung bestanden hatte. Wovon sie mir erzählte, als ich in die Küche kam. Da Eskild inzwischen bei seinem 'bestimmt gutaussehenden Typen' war und man nie weiß, wann er nach so was wieder einfliegt, blieben also vorerst nur sie und ich.  
Wir saßen nun am Esstisch und aßen schweigsam, während ich über das Gespräch mit meinem anderen Mitbewohner grübelte und natürlich darüber, ob Evens Joke vielleicht einfach nur ein Zufall war. Möglicherweise ist er ja tatsächlich nur der Typ der gerne Scherze unterhalb der Gürtellinie macht. Ich meine, mich stört das nicht, die Jungs sind in unseren Gesprächen ständig bei solchen Themen, Eskild genauso, also warum nicht auch Even?  
Linn saß mir gegenüber und kommentierte mein angestrengtes Denken mit: „Hast du dir schon mal jemanden angesehen und dich gefragt: Was geht da in seinem Kopf ab?“ Ich fühlte mich ertappt und stammelte: „I-ich hab nur... nur... drüber nachgedacht, welche Gewürze du verwendet hast.“ „Chili“, kam es knapp von ihr und ich nickte: „Chili!“ Sie stand auf und nahm ihren Teller mit in Richtung Wohnzimmer: „Meine Sendung fängt gleich an.“ Ich atmete tief durch und blieb sitzen.  
Okay, ich mag Chili... und Even... Ist beides hot. Wie sagte Eskild gleich: Man muss ja nicht unbedingt schwul sein, wenn man 'nen Kerl heiß findet. Wobei, ist das das gleiche wie 'gutaussehend' finden? Ach, fuck it...  
Als ich mit dem Essen fertig war, führte mich mein Weg in den Waschkeller. In dem Raum, wo auch die Heizungsanlage steht, werden Klamotten relativ schnell trocken. Wurde auch Zeit. Meine Haare waren eine Katastrophe nach dem Aufstehen, da stand alles in jede erdenkliche Richtung ab und ich hatte nur noch das alte Superman-Cap, dass ich seit Ewigkeiten auch nur noch zu Hause trage, und das zudem nur in Notfällen wie heute. Ich warte halt irgendwie immer bis auf den letzten Drücker, eh ich doch mal meinen Scheiß waschen gehe. Wird sich wohl nie ändern...

 **Montag, 10.10.2016 – 8:10 Uhr**  
Die erste Doppelstunde an diesem Montag war recht entspannt. Wir hatten einen Vertretungslehrer, der uns vorzeitig in die Pause schickte, weshalb ich noch massig Zeit hatte vor der nächsten Bio-Doppelstunde Vildes Liste mit Namen zu studieren. Ich begab mich dafür extra in einen ganz anderen Teil des Gebäudes, als ich eigentlich jetzt hin müsste, nur um zu diesem Aushang zu kommen. Yes! Da hing auch Vildes Liste neben den anderen. Akribisch las ich mir die Namen durch und wurde fündig: Even Bech Næsheim. Der einzige Even auf dieser Liste. Okay. Merken!  
Bis hinüber zum Biologie-Raum wiederholte ich den Namen immer wieder in meinem Kopf, um ihn ja nicht doch noch zu vergessen.  
Dort angekommen, saß lediglich eine Person im Raum, die schien aber mit ihrem Buch und Schreibkram beschäftigt zu sein. Ich setzte mich an meinen Platz ganz hinten, am Fenster und hatte somit einen guten Überblick darüber, wer sonst noch vorzeitig hier aufschlägt.  
Mein Laptop war schnell hervor geholt und startbereit, da ich ihn eben schon hochgefahren hatte, mich aber zu beobachtet fühlte, als das Klassenzimmer des anderen Kurses noch voller Leute war. Man muss ja nicht unbedingt dabei observiert werden, wenn man gerade selbst jemanden stalkt.  
In Facebook begann ich meine erste Suche, gab nach und nach den kompletten Namen ein, doch nichts. Nicht ein Treffer! Wer bist du, Even Bech Næsheim? Bist du ein verdammter Geist oder was? Ein Phantom, dass ich mir einbilde?  
Gut, dann direkt in Google suchen. Er kann ja nicht einfach nicht- existieren. Jeder existiert irgendwo, irgendwie im World Wide Web. Ich fand nun ein Interview mit ihm, von einem gewissen Mikael. Scheinbar aus seiner Zeit in Elvebakken. Ein Video. Was gibt’s besseres? Ich sah dort als erstes einen Typen, von eher südländischer Erscheinung, mit halblangen dunklen Haaren. Das ist definitiv nicht Even. Dann ist das wohl Mikael. Sobald dieser seinen 'best Buddy Even' erwähnte und da auch wirklich der richtige im Bild auftauchte, hätte ich innerlich Luftsprünge machen können.  
Im Video stand Even vor so einem komischen Kasten voll Spielkram und erzählte worüber sein Film handelt. Er macht Filme? Interessant. Noch interessanter war allerdings der Inhalt seines Films. Denn da waren Captain America und Vladimir Putin in einander verliebt. Zwei Männer. Und die können nicht zusammen sein, weil Sarah Palin die zwei verhext hat und jedes mal wenn sie sich küssen ein Kätzchen an Aids stirbt.  
Kuriose Idee, Even. Sehr kurios.  
Als die Kamera kurz heranzoomte und ich Evens Lächeln sah, musste auch ich grinsen. Eine nackte Barbie-Puppe war auch im Video zu sehen und dieser Mikael fragte ihn, ob das Sarah Palin ist. Er verneinte dies lachend und erklärte, dass in jeden Film eine schöne Frau gehöre. Okay, also Frauen sind ihm scheinbar nicht völlig wurscht, denn er hält Sarah Palin für eine schöne Frau. Wenn er meint...  
Außerdem wurde er noch nach seinem Lieblingsregisseur gefragt, woraufhin Even mit: 'Baz Luhrman' antwortete. Wer zur Hölle ist das schon wieder? Scheinbar wusste aber dieser Mikael wer das ist und befand, dass Baz Luhrman nur schmalzige Klischee-Filme macht, wo die Hauptdarsteller sterben. Doch Even war der Meinung, dass er epische Liebesgeschichten macht, und dass die Hauptperson nun mal sterben muss, sonst wäre es keine epische Liebesgeschichte.  
Stil strange. Very strange.  
Ich sah außerdem, wie Even das Licht und seine Hauptfiguren ständig zurecht rückte, dass sein Kumpel ihm für das Projekt aber lediglich eine 5* geben würde und es konstruktive Kritik nannte.  
Dann platzte mit einem mal meine neue Bio-Partnerin Sana ins Bild: „Hallo.“ Ich klappte schnell den Laptop zu, als hätte man mich in der Öffentlichkeit beim Pornogucken erwischt. Sie schaute mich auch etwas irritiert an und so ließ ich ihr keine Chance dazu Fragen zu stellen, und wollte daher gleich von ihr wissen: „Hast du mein Zeug dabei?“ „Welches Zeug?“, hakte sie nach und ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Welches Zeug?!“ Sie weiß genau, welches Zeug ich meine!  
„Ich dachte, das wäre nicht deines?“, kam es gewitzt von ihr und so langsam verging mir die Lust auf dieses Spielchen: „Kannst du es mir nicht einfach geben?“ Nicht mit Sana... Sie reizte die Sache lieber noch etwas aus: „Ich habe deine Freunde nicht beim Gruppen-Treffen gesehen.“ „Ich kann sie ja wohl nicht zwingen zu kommen, oder?“, entgegnete ich ihr und sie grinste zufrieden: „Control ya Hoes, würde ich mal sagen.“ Mir reichte es: „Ich hab keinen Bock mehr auf den Scheiß.“ Wirklich nicht. Ich will da endlich einen Strich drunter haben und gut. „Ich auch nicht“, kam es nun von ihr, was mich ein bisschen konfus machte. Doch dies klärte sich nun auf, als sie mich fragte: „Wo willst du es hin haben?“ „Hast du es dabei?“, wollte ich noch ungläubig wissen und sie nickte.  
Ohne weiteres rückte ich meinen Rucksack näher zu ihrem und sie holte das Päckchen hervor. Sana wollte es erst in ein kleineres Fach tun, aber da fällt mir ständig irgendwelcher Mist raus, weshalb ich sie stoppte und flüsterte: „Nein, ins große Fach.“ Außerdem hatte der Raum sich indes mit Leuten gefüllt, weshalb mir ein weiteres Drama doch lieber erspart bleiben würde.  
„Sana, Isak... Was macht ihr da?“, sprach uns die Lehrerin an und schien auf eine Antwort zu warten. Die bekam sie natürlich nicht und Sana versteckte den Stoff schnell unter ihrem Kopftuch. Was zuweilen dazu führte, dass unsere Bio-Lehrerin näher trat und sie fragte: „Was hast du da gerade eben unter deine Burka getan?“ Sanas Gesicht verzog sich: „Meine Burka?“ „Dann halt Niqab“, verbesserte sich die vor uns Stehende und so langsam wollte auch ich mich einmischen. „Niqab? Wissen sie nicht, wie man das Tuch nennt, dass 10% ihrer Schüler tragen? Sind sie Rassistin?“ Okay, 10% waren grob geschätzt, aber ich meine eine solche Zahl für die Hartvig Nissen Schule mal irgendwo gelesen zu haben. Dass ich wusste wie die ganzen Dinger heißen, hab ich eher dem Trivial Pursuit zu verdanken, dass ich damals mit Jonas und Eva oft gespielt habe, bis es Eva zum Hals raus hing. Sonst wüsste ich das wahrscheinlich auch nicht im Kopf haben. Und einem nicht-gläubigen Menschen wie unserer Lehrerin wird das auch geflissentlich egal sein. Jemanden als Rassist zu bezeichnen ist sicher eine gewagte Nummer und andernorts hätte es vielleicht auch mehr Unmut erzeugt, doch in diesem Falle war es die Rettung.  
„Wie heißt es dann?“, fragte sie mich, wahrscheinlich um zu testen, ob ich bloß das große Maul habe oder es wirklich weiß. „Das ist ein Hijab!“, antwortete ich und so winkte die vor uns Stehende ab: „Gut, Hijab. Aber ihr Zwei solltet aufpassen, was hier vorne passiert. Der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen.“ Ein prüfender Blick auf die Stelle, unter der Sana den Stoff gesteckt hatte und eine Menge Stolz, über meine mutige Rettungsaktion, gaben mir ein verdammt gutes Gefühl.  
Wir sprachen zwar den Rest der Stunde nicht, oder nur das nötigste miteinander, um nicht noch mal Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch am Ende gab sie mir endlich das Marihuana wieder. In einer Pause drückte ich Mahdi den Mist in die Hand und wollte es am liebsten nie wieder sehen, oder irgendwas damit zu tun haben. Mir egal wie und wo er den Shit jetzt versteckt. Hoffentlich fallen ihm die fehlenden 10% nicht auf, die Sana sich bereits gesichert hatte. Frage mich immer noch was sie damit will.  
Aber gut, dann ist das wenigstens abgehakt und ich kann mich anderen Dingen widmen, ohne das mir Jemand im Nacken sitzt. 

Noora meldete sich im WG-Chat und wollte wissen wie es bei uns zu Hause so läuft. Und sie berichtete davon, was sie so vor hat, nachdem meine Mitbewohner sie mit Herzchen und allem begrüßten. Einen Blog: Londonfrau, will sie machen. Ich schrieb zwar zur Begrüßung, hielt mich aber lieber zurück, als Eskild ihr vom Stand der Dinge berichtete. Dass Linn ihre Englisch-Prüfung bestanden hatte, deshalb ein wenig gefeiert wurde und dass er was mit diesem 'bestimmt gut aussehenden Kerl' hatte. War wohl ein 28-jähriger Künstler und der stammt auch aus London, weshalb Eskild der Meinung war, die zwei könnten sich ja anfreunden, weil sie da ja so alleine ist. Ich denke, dass das wieder so ein Scherz von ihm ist. Aber Noora schien auf seine Freundschaftswerbung nicht angewiesen zu sein. Sie hätte jemanden kennen gelernt, der in einem Café arbeitet, in dem sie öfter abhängt. Ob das das Wahre ist?  
Eskild teilte ihr außerdem mit, dass er derzeit öfter mit Eva unterwegs ist und sie wiederum öfter mit dem 'Hottie Chris' schläft. Der Chris? Würde mich nicht wirklich wundern, aber ob das was ernstes ist? Eher nicht...  
Mein Mitbewohner befand die beiden jedenfalls für ein heißes Paar und auch Noora weiß offenbar von der Sache: _Die sind nicht zusammen_. Obwohl da offenbar schon länger was läuft. Sie wandte sich nun auch direkt an mich, als sie fragte, was an der Nissen so abgeht. Was soll an unserer Schule schon abgehen? _Alles wie immer_ , antwortete ich ihr und zog mich aus dem nicht allzu spannenden Gespräch zurück.  
Ich hatte noch etwas vorzubereiten für ein Fach und Hausaufgaben zu machen. Damit hatte ich eine ganze Weile zu tun. Ich wusste zwar schon anderthalb Wochen davon, aber auch hier bin ich eher der Typ für den berühmten letzten Drücker.  
Kurz vor 23 Uhr hatte ich den ganzen Mist soweit fertig und warf einen Blick aufs Handy. Emma hat mir geschrieben? _Hey. - War da eine Party dir am Samstag?_ , las ich ihre Frage und war verwirrt: _arty?_ Sie sah offenbar meinen Instagram-Post und den hatte ich schon fast wieder vergessen. _Achja, ist ja immer irgendwie Party_ , schrieb ich zurück, woraufhin sie mich und die Jungs für Freitag zum Vorfeiern bei ihr einlud. Och, nee... Kein Bock. Das endet nur wieder da, wo es das letzte mal schon geendet hat. Ich ignorierte daher ihre letzten Nachrichten und hoffte, dass sich die Sache bis dahin von allein verliert. Sie kann ja meine Freunde selbst fragen, wenn sie die dabei haben will. Ich weiß von nichts! 

**Mittwoch, 12.10.2016 – 11:16 Uhr**  
Auf dem Weg in die Kantine, wo ich mich mit den Anderen treffen wollte, erspähte ich Vilde auf dem Hof und beschloss sie bei der Gelegenheit gleich mal nach dem nächsten Gruppen-Treffen zu fragen. Wohl die beste Möglichkeit, um an Even ranzukommen.  
Sicher könnte ich mich auch hier jede Pause auf die Lauer legen und hoffen, dass er sich irgendwann mal blicken lässt. Jedoch wüsste ich nicht wie ich das Gespräch suchen sollte. Und über was man reden könnte. Ohne einen Haufen bescheuerten Unsinn raus zu hauen... Bei diesem Kosegruppen-Mist wären wir ja quasi 'gezwungen' als Team miteinander zu reden, ne? Und wenn es nur simple Fragen zum Kochen sind, oder was immer mich da erwarten würde.  
„Ähm, Vilde?“, sprach ich sie an, sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um: „Hi!“ „Ich hab gerade drüber nachgedacht, ob es noch weitere Treffen der Kosegruppe gibt?“, versuchte ich mich so vorsichtig wie möglich auszudrücken, ohne zu viel Enthusiasmus hinein zu stecken. Doch Vilde war förmlich entflammt für mein Interesse: „Das ist ja unglaublich toll, wie du dich engagieren willst!“ Sooo würd ich das jetzt nicht sagen... „Wir haben diese Woche kein Gruppenmeeting, aber nächste Woche ist eine Revue-Party. Also werden wir ein Gruppen-Vorglühen haben“, erklärte sie und mir schwante böses. „Vielleicht können wir das bei dir machen?“, fragte sie und weckte damit nicht gerade Begeisterung bei mir: „Eh, warum?“ „Weil meine Mutter einen Wein-Abend macht, Evas Haus wurde komplett verwüstet und Sanas Eltern sind Muslime. Aber bei dir würde es doch gehen!“, war ihre Ausführung, die mich nicht wirklich überzeugte: „Ähm.. vielleicht...“  
In dem Moment tauchten die Jungs auf und Jonas fragte: „Was geht ab?“ Noch eh ich die Situation zu meinen Gunsten hätte erklären können, weshalb ich mich für ein neues Treffen interessiere, fiel mir Vilde ins Wort: „Isak will das Gruppen-Vorglühen nächsten Freitag bei sich machen. Vielleicht wollt ihr auch kommen?“ Also... erstens hab ich nicht zugesagt und zweitens, bin ich nicht wegen der Gruppe scharf auf ein neues Treffen!  
Als wäre das alles nicht schon peinlich genug, standen meine Freunde nun um mich herum und fragten mit abwertendem Ton: „Gruppen-Vorglühen?“ Und auch Jonas schien amüsiert: „Warum zur Hölle würdest du das tun?“ Mein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren, um die Situation irgendwie zu retten und mich nicht ganz blöd dastehen zu lassen, doch eh ich mir was halbwegs vernünftiges habe einfallen lassen können, nahm Vilde das selbst in die Hand: „Warum lacht ihr? Findet ihr die Revue bescheuert?“ Sie war sichtlich angepisst darüber und holte noch etwas weiter aus, um den Jungs die Leviten zu lesen: „Die Revue schafft eine soziale Grundlage, solange man zur Schule geht...“  
Sie führte die Sache noch weiter aus, aber ich habe ihre Stimme einfach komplett ausgeblendet, als mein Augenmerk in dem Moment auf Even fiel. Er war wie ein Magnet. Und sah im Tageslicht beleuchtet einfach noch ein Stück anziehender aus, als so schon. Ich starrte in seine Richtung und war total eingenommen. Even lief in einigen Metern Entfernung an mir vorüber und ließ alles und jeden um ihn herum verblassen.  
Er sah zu mir. Ich konnte diesmal nicht wegsehen. Wollte ich auch gar nicht. Ich war zu fasziniert und zu weit weg von ihm, als dass mir in dem Augenblick bewusst gewesen wäre, dass man mich beim Starren ertappen könnte. Mein Kopf war leer. Alles was ich sah und sehen wollte war Even. Ich wollte irgendwo anders sein, nur um ihn unverhohlen ansehen zu können. Er ging hinüber zu einigen anderen Typen, die wahrscheinlich aus seiner Klasse waren. Er holte eine Sonnenbrille hervor und setzte sie auf. Ich könnte ihm den ganzen Tag dabei zusehen, wir er irgendwas macht. Völlig egal was...  
Als er sich dort mit seinen Freunden unterhielt, verdunkelte sich nach und nach förmlich mein Blickfeld und... Emma tauchte in meiner Schusslinie auf...: „Hi! Hast du meine Nachricht bekommen?“ Als ich so unsanft aus meiner Träumerei gerissen wurde, musste ich erst mal meine Gedanken sammeln und blinzelte benommen: „Eh... Entschuldige. Nein, hab ich nicht.“ Bekommen hab ich die schon... Aber auch gleich beschlossen, davon nichts zu wissen.  
„Es ging darum, dass wir am Freitag für eine Party vorfeiern, also wollten wir wissen, ob ihr kommen wollt“, wiederholte Emma im Grunde noch einmal ihre Fragen von gestern und somit war ich wohl gezwungen mich irgendwie dazu zu äußern: „Eh, Freitag? Ähm... ich weiß nicht... Ich denke...“ „Isak hat einen Hirnschaden. Wir kommen“, mischte sich Mahdi ein und schob mich dabei aus dem Weg. Emma schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben: „Okay, ja. Cool.“ Im Gehen wandte sie sich noch einmal an mich: „Ich schreib dir.“ Ach verdammt...  
„Was zu Hölle geht mit dir, Bist du jetzt total schwul oder was?“, wollte man von mir wissen und ich versuchte mein Handeln schnell zu rechtfertigen: „Ich spüre diese Phsycho-Vibes von ihr...“ „Wen interessiert's, ob sie ein Psycho ist?“, fragte Mahdi, und nun, wo Emma außer Reichweite war, legte auch Vilde los: „Woher nehmen diese Mädchen aus der ersten Stufe ihr Selbstvertrauen? Warum laden sie Jungs aus dem zweiten Jahr zu ihren Partys ein? Sind die komplette Noobs? Die sollten euch nicht nachlaufen.“ Wow. Wo kommt das jetzt her, Vilde?  
Offenbar war ich nicht der einzige, der ein wenig erstaunt über ihre Rede war, denn Jonas fragte sie: „Was hast du für ein Problem damit?“ „Das Problem ist, dass da ein System ist! Wenn Mädels aus der ersten Stufe anfangen mit Jungs aus der dritten und zweiten Stufe zu schlafen... Mit wem sollen wir dann schlafen?“ Eh... What the fuck? Hat sie es so nötig, sich deswegen so einen Kopf zu machen? Scheinbar war nicht nur ich sprachlos. Kurz herrschte Ratlosigkeit was Man(n) an so einer Stelle sagen sollte. Doch Magnus, der ewig Verzweifelte, nahm sich ihrer an: „Also... ich bin zu haben, wenn du vögeln willst..?“ Charmant, wie eine Kiste rostiger Nägel.  
Vilde schaute ihn an, wie meine Mutter damals unseren Nachbarn, als dessen Hund in unseren Garten geschifft hat. Magnus war sich offenbar nicht wirklich irgendeiner Schuld bewusst, als sie sagte: „Nicht frech werden!“ Sie ließ ihn stehen und ging, während Jonas ihn auf seine Verfehlung hinwies: „Oh, Dude... Du bist so ein Idiot.“ Das muss man erst mal schaffen, Cat-Boy...  
Ich folgte den anderen nun in die Kantine, während Mags uns noch immer irritiert hinterher lief: „Was zum Henker hat sie damit gemeint? Spielt sie mit mir, Jungs?“ Da fragt man sich, von wem er das gelernt hat...  
Magnus' Epic-Fail war natürlich Hauptthema des ganzen restlichen Tages. Nicht zu beneiden, aber immerhin war es ausnahmsweise mal nicht mein Fauxpas, der die Gespräche monopolisierte.  
Als der Unterricht auch für heute geschafft war und ich vor dem Schulgebäude noch ein Bild von den Jungs machte, um den denkwürdigen Tag in Magnus' jungen Leben festzuhalten, traten wir anschließend den Heimweg an.  
Zwar hatten wir darüber gesprochen irgendwas zu unternehmen, und wenn es die Rettung der Ehre vom Katzenknutscher ist, doch war dieser Plan aufgrund von Undurchführbarkeit schnell wieder auf Eis gelegt. Immerhin hatte Magnus es eingesehen, vergeigt zu haben.  
Mir soll es recht sein, denn mir ging der Anblick von Even heute auf dem Schulhof nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Ständig drifteten meine Gedanken während der letzten Stunden zu dieser Szene ab. Hab ihn danach nicht mehr gesehen, was ich ziemlich schade fand, aber nachrennen werde ich ihm nicht. Spätestens bei irgendeinem bekloppten Treffen wird er wieder aufkreuzen, da bin ich mir sicher! Na ja, fast sicher...  
Selbstredend hatte sich das neue Gesprächsthema um Vilde am nächsten Tag noch nicht erledigt, aber Magnus ist jemand, der sich auch mal selbst auf die Schippe nehmen kann und am frühen Abend in der Chatgruppe schrieb, dass wir als Clowns zu Emmas Veranstaltung gehen sollten. Ich war mir nicht sicher wie er ausgerechnet darauf kam, vielleicht weil er sich eh schon zum Affen gemacht hat oder er hat was geraucht... Es folgten auch einige Videos von Youtube im Chat, die in irgendeiner Form etwas mit Clowns zu tun hatten. Auch Eminem, was ich ja gar nicht mal blöd fand. Mahdi scherzte, dass ich noch ein paar Ibux besorgen soll und.. weiß der Geier weshalb er nun 'Issy' als meinen Spitznamen verwendete.  
Aber Mags und ich werden es überleben...  
Ich war mir nur nicht sicher wie ich Emma am Wochenende überleben soll, denn die schrieb mich am späten Donnerstag Abend noch an: _So cool, dass ihr am Freitag kommt. - Ich wohne in Ullern._ Mit Smiley. Und dass sie glaubt, dass es richtig gut werden wird. Mit Antworten hielt ich mich eher bedeckt. Sie fielen meist auch einsilbig aus: _Cool._  
Kurz war ich entsetzt, als die Frage kam: _Bist du Single?_ Es stellte sich aber heraus, dass nicht Emma selbst es war, sondern eine Freundin bei ihr ist, die das fragte und dass es ein Scherz sei.  
Man, ich dachte für einen Moment, dass ich mal wieder in der Zwickmühle stecke. Sag ich ihr, ich wäre vergeben, hätte ich vielleicht vorerst meine Ruhe, aber das kommt sicher raus und was dann wieder los wäre, möchte ich mir gar nicht ausmalen. Hätte ich nein gesagt, hätte ich ihr vermutlich das Go gegeben, mir noch mehr hinter zu steigen. Kann ich beides gerade echt nicht gebrauchen.  
Was ich aber durchaus gebrauchen kann ist mehr von Even.

 **Freitag, 14.10.2016 – 1:01 Uhr**  
Ich hab den Abend damit verbracht, mir das Interview von diesem Mikael mit Even gefühlt ein dutzend mal reinzuziehen. Habe hoch und runter überlegt, wie ich das Gesagte bewerten soll. Wer Sarah Palin ist wusste ich grob aus den Nachrichten. Doch hatte ich keine Ahnung wer Baz Luhrman ist. Ich stoppte also das Video an der Stelle, als der Name fiel und googelte danach. Wikipedia offenbarte mir, dass er der Typ ist, der den Film 'William Shakespeares Romeo und Julia' von 1996 gemacht hat, also noch vor meiner Zeit. Selbst bevor Even geboren wurde. Wenn das sein 13. Schuljahr ist dann, müsste er 98er Jahrgang sein.  
'Moulin Rouge' und 'Der Große Gatsby' sind auch Filme von Luhrman und die einzigen anderen, von denen ich überhaupt mal was gehört habe. Der Rest sagte mir rein gar nichts. Von Romeo und Julia hatten wir mal in der 9. oder 10. Klasse gehört, bzw. ein Buch gelesen. Den Film kenne ich nicht. Beim Durchklicken der Bilder zu diesem Streifen stieß ich auf eine Seite, wo man ihn sich ansehen konnte. Was ich dann auch tat. Immerhin hatte ich dann ein Thema, worüber ich mit ihm reden könnte, sollten wir es mal zu einem Gespräch schaffen.  
Während der Film lief, fiel mir eine Szene am Anfang auf, in der Romeo diesen verwegenen Blick über die Schulter in die Kamera hatte. Wie Even heute Mittag auf dem Schulhof, als er zu mir sah. Die Art und Weise wie gesprochen wurde, war anstrengend zu hören, aber wundert mich auch nicht, dass man sich hinsichtlich dessen an das Original hielt. Je mehr ich in den Film vertieft war, umso mehr verstand ich, was Even daran so faszinierte. Was mich am Ende sicher auch hat eine Träne vergießen lassen, als die Charaktere starben. Als es gänzlich vorbei war, lag ich nervlich fertig auf dem Bett. Keine Ahnung, ob es am Film selbst lag oder was ich hinsichtlich dessen mit Even in Verbindung brachte. Ich war geflasht.  
Shit. Ich hätte mir das nicht ansehen sollen. Jetzt hab ich nur umso mehr das Gefühl... regelrecht süchtig zu sein, nach etwas, was ich noch nicht mal hatte, oder wusste was genau es sein könnte.  
Sicher eine Ewigkeit lag ich auf dem Bett und starrte an die Decke, während meine Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten. Sogar meine bloße Existenz stellte ich kurzzeitig in Frage, weil mich das was ich fühlte so komplett verwirrte.  
Ich musste irgendwas unternehmen. Nur was?  
Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich versuchte ihn noch einmal auf sämtlichen Social Media Seiten zu finden. Kann ja sein, dass er in der letzten Stunde beschlossen hat, doch irgendwo vertreten zu sein, auch wenn's unwahrscheinlich ist...  
Doch nichts. Natürlich nicht. Warum sollte er? Wegen mir...? Pff...  
Okay, gesetzt des Falls, er steht irgendwie doch auf Jungs, vielleicht ist er ja bei diesem Grindr-Ding. Blöderweise muss man sich erst bei Grindr registrieren, um sich mehr Profile ansehen zu können. Von mir aus, wenn's sein muss. Was kann schon passieren? Zwar ging das relativ schnell, jedoch trudelten auch schon erste Benachrichtigungen ein, kaum dass ich mein Profil erstellt hatte. _Geil? - Top oder btm? - Ist dein Schwanz dick?_ , waren nur ein paar und auch nur der Anfang.  
Geht man nach den Nicknames und Bildern sind sicher haufenweise alte Säcke dabei, die offenbar nur scharf auf 'nen 17-Jährigen sind. Nach: _Du kannst mir in den Arsch spritzen_ , war mir das endgültig zu viel. Keine Ahnung wie Eskild sich an so was aufgeilen kann, der ist ständig in solchen Apps unterwegs.  
Genervt schaltete ich das Handy aus und wollte davon nichts mehr wissen. Also das führt nicht zum Ziel. Jedenfalls nicht zu meinem. Und wenn man mal drüber nachdenkt, würde sich Even, wenn er denn da wäre, sicher nicht mit richtigem Namen dort anmelden. Hab ich schließlich eben auch nicht. Verdammt, Isak... Wenn Idiotie jemals neu benannt wird, ist dein Name hoch im Kurs...  
Eigentlich sollte ich pennen, und zwar dringend. Es ist inzwischen halb 4 Uhr morgens.  
In der Theorie ein durch aus guter Plan, scheiterte es jedoch schon am Anfang der Umsetzung. Ich lag noch eine halbe Stunde im Bett und starrte an die Decke, ohne mich groß zu bewegen. Toll, meine Obsession entwickelt sich auch langsam zu einem Problem, oder? Ich sollte wieder mehr trainieren, um mich mehr auszupowern und den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Soll beim Einschlafen helfen hab ich gelesen. Zumindest besser als warme Milch...  
Wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf schien mir mein Hirn dann doch noch zuzugestehen.  
Ich dusche morgens eigentlich total ungern, um nicht zu sagen, ich hasse es. Doch an diesem frühen Freitag ließ sich das nicht vermeiden. Ich musste irgendwie schnell wachwerden und mit Kaffee alleine wurde das nichts. Ob Even gerne morgens duscht? Shit, Isak! Völlig egal wer wann duscht!  
Fuck my god damn life!

 **Freitag, 14.10.2016 – 16:40 Uhr**  
Ich war nun einigermaßen wieder auf der Höhe. Die stetige Koffein Auffüllung zwischen den Stunden tat ihr Übriges, sodass ich jetzt am Nachmittag ein vollwertiger Mensch war. Die Jungs und ich waren gerade auf dem Heimweg und hatten uns eben eine Portion Pommes gegönnt. Mahdi wohnt gleich hier um die Ecke, der hatte vorher seinen Rucksack mit dem Schulkram zu Hause gelassen, eh wir uns zur Pommesbude aufgemacht hatten.  
Der letzte war wie immer Magnus, der vor lauter Labern mal wieder länger brauchte beim Essen, weshalb er auch der letzte war, der seine Schale in den Müll warf und uns hinter her rannte. Natürlich mit seinem Lieblingsthema auf den Lippen: „Jungs! Ich werde heute ein Mädchen vögeln. Ich werde bei dem Chick unten ran gehen!“ Ja ne, is klar.. Mags. Ich musste bei seiner Ankündigung lachen. Ist ja nicht so als würden sie ihn reihenweise darum anbetteln.  
In seinem Überschwang klatschte er uns demonstrativ auf den Arsch. Ich meine, man ist ja einiges von ihm gewöhnt, aber heute sprühte er vor Enthusiasmus: „Wenigstens ein Chick! Und ihr werdet mir helfen!“ „Gut, ich setz mich dann neben dich und gebe dir Anweisungen: Okay, jetzt musst du dies und das tun...“, stieg ich drauf ein und sowohl Jonas als auch Mahdi waren heiß drauf sich das anzusehen.  
„Achja, verdammt, du schuldest mir Alk!“, wandte sich mein bester Freund an mich und mir war nichts dergleichen bewusst: „Huh?“ „Ja, die Party, die Ina und Hedda zusammen hatten. Ich hab dir fast mein ganzes Six-Pack gegeben.“ Ach das... ja. Aber: „Nein, du schuldest mir was. Erinnerst du dich, im Mai? Ich hab dir drei mal Bier auf einer Party ausgegeben.“ „Och Mai, das ist eine Ewigkeit her!“, entgegnete mir Jonas, während Magnus beinahe ein Verkaufsschild umrannte, in seiner Fixierung auf die Party heute Abend.  
Ich begann zwar etwas auf die Vorwürfe antworten zu wollen, doch Jonas blieb stur und zählte weiter auf: „Und dann, eine andere Party, da hattest du auch nichts und ich hatte ein verdammtes Six-Pack. Ich hab dir mehr zurück gegeben als du mir.“ Okay, okay. Vielleicht war da mehr als nur eine Party, wo mich Jonas an seinem Bier beteiligt hat. Mahdi gab ihm außerdem recht, weshalb ich fragte: „Wieso stimmst du ihm zu? Du warst nicht mal da!“ Das war noch bevor er mit uns abhing, also wieso mischte er sich da ein? Doch Jonas verteidigte ihn: „Er versteht das halt.“ Wieder war Mahdi mit Jonas einer Meinung. Magnus hielt sich ganz raus, also gab ich nach: „Ich mach das schon. Eskild kriegt bestimmt was.“ Der ist alt genug und ich müsste ihn nur fragen.  
„Eksild?“, versprach sich Jonas beim Namen meines Mitbewohners, was in etwa klang wie Axel in englischer Aussprache. Ich musstelachen, weil ich mir unweigerlich Typen wie Axel Rose oder sowas vorstellte und Jonas wiederholte belustigt: „Eksild besorgt was!“ Wir verabschiedeten uns zum Abschied lässig per Handschlag: „Bis dann, Jungs!“ „Schreib mir, wann wir da sein sollen“, hörte ich es von Jonas und ich versprach: „Werde ich raus finden!“ Damit trennten wir uns endgültig.  
Während ich also den Auftrag hatte Bier zu organisieren, wollten die anderen Drei bis zum Abend die Zeit mit Zocken verbringen. Von hier aus waren es nur ein paar Schritte bis zur nächsten Haltestelle. Als ich dort auf die Bahn wartete, tippte ich schnell eine Nachricht an meinen Mitbewohner und fragte: _Bist du zu Hause und kannst Bier für mich kaufen?_ Am Geld sollte es diesmal nicht scheitern.  
Kaum hatte ich die Nachricht abgeschickt, sah ich die Straßenbahn heran nahen und stieg ein. Mit dem Blick auf das Display, denn ich vernahm, dass Eskild gerade am zurückschreiben war. Jedoch kam nicht wirklich die Antwort, die ich mir erhofft hatte: _Sorry, arbeite bis 21 Uhr._ Fuck...  
Moment... den Geruch kenne ich.  
Und die Stimme erst: „Hallo.“ Even. Shit. Er steht direkt neben mir!  
Sag was, verdammt! Und ja nichts dämliches! „Hallo.“ Okay, gut soweit. Bloß nicht hinsehen! Mein Herz begann so heftig zu schlagen, dass ich merkte wie mein Kopf binnen Sekunden heiß wurde. „Geht's nach Hause?“, fragte er mich nun und ich hatte das Gefühl das Wummern in meinem Brustkorb wäre laut, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen würde, er das Pochen aber hören könnte. „Ja“, antwortete ich knapp und tierisch nervös.  
Los, schnell irgendwas sagen, dass dich nicht wie den letzten Deppen dastehen lässt. „Du auch?“, konterte ich also und wagte es noch immer nicht ihn anzusehen. Meine Nerven lagen in dem Moment total blank und ich hatte echt zu tun damit, nicht vor lauter Panik aus dem Abteil zu springen. Er nickte nur kurz, als ich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu ihm sah. Fuck, was mach ich denn hier? Das ist so unsäglich peinlich, man. Da spielt man tausend Szenarien immer wieder im Schädel durch, was man wie sagen könnte und jetzt, schaff ich's nicht cool zu bleiben.  
Das hier hatte mich so was von kalt erwischt. Ich war schlichtweg nicht vorbereitet. Und selbst nicht hinzusehen genügte kaum, um runter zu fahren und wieder normal zu denken, denn ich konnte diesen Duft noch immer wahrnehmen. Fuck, Isak! Reiß dich zusammen, man!  
Ich fühlte mich beobachtet, was mich dazu veranlasste einen ganz kurzen Blick zu wagen. Er sah mich tatsächlich an, wirkte dabei jedoch ruhig und lächelte. Ich musste auch grinsen. Konnte nicht anders. Aber ich sah sofort wieder weg.  
„Krasses Gespräch“, hörte ich ihn scherzen und ich musste unwillkürlich wieder lachen. Noch einmal sah ich zu ihm nach auf und noch immer lächelte er. Verdammt, Even! Ich kann mich nicht normal verhalten, wenn du mich so ansiehst!  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken gehört, schaute er in diesem Moment seitlich aus dem Fenster. Eine Ansage der Straßenbahn erklang nun und machte mir bewusst: Wir würden hier keine Ewigkeit stehen können und dieses Spielchen spielen, bis ich mich vielleicht mal irgendwann ein gekriegt hätte. Ich musste mir was einfallen lassen. Irgendwas! Wenn möglich was unverfängliches, neutrales.  
Ich weiß! „Du bist 18, oder?“ Ich schaffte es sogar ihm dabei in die Augen zu sehen und er nickte auf meine Frage, weshalb ich fortsetzte: „Kannst du mir vielleicht Bier kaufen?“ Wieder dieses Lächeln. Das Lächeln, was mich erneut schwachwerden ließ, weshalb ich wieder auf den Boden der Bahn sehen musste. „Kann ich“, hörte ich seine Antwort auf meine letzte Frage und so nickte ich nur.  
Mehr als hin und wieder einen scheuen Blick auf seine unter Hälfte und auch nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wagte ich nicht. „Komm“, hörte ich Even dicht neben mir flüstern, als die Bahn anhielt und er sich anschließend in Bewegung setzte. Meine Füße fühlten sich im ersten Moment an wie am Boden festgewachsen. Ein Wunder, dass ich mich nicht vor allen Leuten auf die Fresse gepackt hab. Es war wie ein Bann.  
Er schritt zunächst voran, was mir außerordentlich recht war. So konnte ich mir seine Kehrseite ansehen, ohne dass er es mitbekommen würde. Doch viel Zeit hatte ich dazu nicht, denn nun blieb er kurz stehen und lief dann neben mir weiter. Keiner von uns sagte einen Ton, bis wir vor einem Laden anhielten und Even sprach: „Warte hier. Gleich wieder da.“  
Als er außer Sicht war, atmete ich mehrmals tief durch.  
Was um alles in er Welt, ist mit mir los? Ich bin doch sonst nicht schüchtern. Even muss mich doch für bekloppt halten, dass man kein normales Gespräch mit mir führen kann.  
Die paar Minuten die ich für mich alleine hatte, nutzte ich um aus dem Schockzustand zu befreien, in welchem ich ohne Zweifel war. Ich musste mir selbst gut zureden, dass Even zwar das heißeste ist was derzeit auf Erden rumläuft, aber auch nur ein Mensch wie alle anderen ist und mit dem kann man auch reden, wie mit allen anderen. Das wird doch so schwer nicht sein. Ich zückte mein Handy, um mich abzulenken und zu checken, ob sich irgendwas bezüglich der Party heute Abend getan hat. Aber da war noch nichts, also könnte ich vielleicht noch etwas Zeit mit Even raus kitzeln, sofern mein Herz nicht beschließt spontan auszusetzen, sobald er da wieder raus kommt. Oh Gott, meine Nerven!  
So eben trat er aus dem Geschäft und stand vor mir, jedoch ohne Bier. „Hab meinen Perso vergessen. Muss nach Hause und ihn holen. Kommst du mit?“ erklärte er, lief anschließend auch gleich los und ich sah ihm verdutzt hinterher. Zu ihm nach Hause? Zu ihm nach Hause! Setzt dich in Bewegung, Isak! Schnellen Schrittes lief ich hinter her. Er wartete sogar kurz, damit ich aufholen konnte und so gingen wir wieder schweigsam nebeneinander.  
Even blieb ziemlich bald vor einem Haus stehen, öffnete die Tür und ließ mich ins Treppenhaus: „Ich weiß nicht, ob jemand zu Hause ist, aber meistens hab ich Freitagnachmittag sturmfrei.“ „Okay“, murmelte ich und folgte ihm die Stufen hinauf. Vor der Wohnung angekommen öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und rief: „Hallo?“, niemand antwortete ihm, was wohl seine Vermutung von eben bestätigte: „Geil.“ Er zog sich die Schuhe aus und ich tat es ihm gleich, nachdem ich die Tür hinter uns schloss.  
So, und jetzt die Nerven behalten. Auf dem Weg hier her hat das super geklappt. Einfach cool bleiben und nichts derart dämliches anstellen, dass man weiter an deiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln könnte.  
Even hatte beim Ausziehen seiner Schuhe einige rumliegende Klamotten berührt, welche er nun wieder auf der Ablage zurecht schob. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass hier eine Menge davon rum lagen und dass die wahrscheinlich nicht alle seine sind.  
Ich folgte ihm bis in sein Zimmer und er begann auch gleich mit seiner Suche. Etwas verloren stand ich nun im Raum und sah mich um. Das erste was mir ins Auge fiel war das Bett. Warum auch immer. Es war ein Hochbett, auf welchem er ebenfalls nach sah und darunter stand ein kleines weißes Sofa.  
„Keine Ahnung, wo ich den hingelegt hab“, sprach er und durchwühlte weiter seine Sachen. Ich wusste nicht was ich hätte drauf antworten sollen, also sagte ich lieber gar nichts und schaute mich weiter um. Er hatte Gitarren, wovon die eine mich sehr an die von Jonas erinnert. Sachte strich ich über die Saiten und drehte mich zu dem Kleiderschrank um, an welchem viele Bilder, Texte und Zeichnungen hingen. Ich sah sie mir genauer an. Da ich mich mittlerweile halbwegs beruhigt hatte, was Evens Nähe betrifft, konnte ich sogar eine Konversation wagen: „Hast du die gezeichnet?“ Er lief an mir vorüber und antwortete: „Ja.“ Sie gefielen mir und sie sahen lustig aus, also teilte ich ihm das mit: „Die sind gut.“ „Danke“, hörte ich es von ihm und führte das Gespräch mutig fort: „Wirklich witzig.“ „Findest du?“, wollte er wissen und ich nickte: „Mhm.“  
Als ich mir die kleinen Texte dazu durchlesen wollte, vernahm ich von ihm: „Da ist er ja.“ Ich drehte mich aber nicht um und fragte nur: „Gefunden?“ Even trat neben mich und antwortete: „Nein, aber...“ Da er den Satz nicht beendete und auch den Ausweis scheinbar nicht hatte, wagte ich einen Blick zu ihm und er hielt einen Joint hoch. „Heeey!“, begrüßte ich wohlwollend seinen unverhofften Fund und konnte mir ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Mir scheint, dass Even öfter mal kifft. Vielleicht kommen ihm gerade dabei diese kuriosen Ideen, wie die mit Captain America und Vladimir Putin.  
Even zog seine Jacke aus und begann dann das Fensterbrett leerzuräumen, da er offenbar vorhatte das Ding gleich hier zu rauchen. „Du kannst deine Jacke auch da vorn an die Tür hängen“, sprach er mich an, als er den Globus herunter nahm, der im ziemlich breiten Fenster stand und er dieses öffnete.  
Ich gebe zu, die Aufforderung Kleidung abzulegen, so unschuldig wie sie gemeint gewesen sein mag, warf mich wieder ein Stück zurück in Sachen Selbstbewusstsein gegenüber Even. Dennoch kam ich dem nach und wartete ab, was genau er nun vor haben würde. Während er eine Metalldose voll Büroklammern auf seinem Tisch auskippte, sprach er: „Ich war vorhin im Kino und gerade auf dem Heimweg, als wir uns getroffen haben.“ Er stellte die Dose mittig auf das Fensterbrett und setzte sich links auf eben dieses. Ich tat es ihm auf der rechten Seite nach und fragte: „Allein?“ „Wieso nicht?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage und ich zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor ich ihn beobachtete wie er den Joint anzündete.  
So ein Film dauert ja eine Weile und der Weg dahin ist auch nicht gerade um die Ecke, also wollte ich wissen: „Hast du etwa schon Schule geschwänzt?“ Die Leute aus dem dritten Jahr sind selten früher fertig als wir, also war das naheliegend. „Ich bin nur eher gegangen“, kam es von ihm und ich könnte förmlich heraushören, wie er sich ein wenig ertappt fühlte. Ich musste deswegen lachen, weshalb er fragte: „Warum, wieso?“ „Du kennst das System noch nicht? Ach, scheiß drauf. Ich hab auch schon Stunden sausen lassen“, erzählte ich und Even hakte nach: „Wo ist die Grenze?“ „Die Grenze sind 10%. Aber wenn die Rektorin dich mag, eher 15%“, teilte ich mein unschätzbares Wissen mit ihm und in diesen Genuss kommt nun echt nicht jeder. „Wirklich?“, kam es amüsiert von ihm und ich bestätigte lachend: „Ja. Aber ich denke nicht, dass die Rektorin mich mag.“ Even lachte. Ich mag es wie er lacht. Ich konnte vielleicht auch deshalb selbst kaum aufhören zu grinsen.  
„Was hörst du so? Hörst du überhaupt Musik?“, fragte er mich und brachte mich damit ganz kurz ins Grübeln. Was sagt man an so einer entscheidenden Stelle? Eigentlich höre ich mir vieles an, aber ich kann ihm ja wohl kaum stecken, dass ich gern mal Sachen wie 'I'm Yours' höre und so, da schubst er mich ja gleich direkt aus dem Fenster.  
Irgendwas, was ich gut genug kenne und die meisten Leute cool finden: „Ich bin ein ziemlich großer N.W.A.-Fan, aber...“, und eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr hinzufügen, doch Even fiel mir ins Wort: „Das ist das, was dich in Fahrt bringt, vor der Schule?“ Morgens bringt mich nichts in Fahrt, außer Kaffee und Stress. Ich wäre viel zu unmotiviert, auch noch extra Musik anzumachen, wenn ich so schon keinen Bock habe aufzustehen. Daher erklärte ich ihm, wann und warum ich Musik höre: „Das hört man, wenn man so rumläuft und sich tough fühlen will.“ Manchmal brauche ich das wirklich, mich stark fühlen... Irgendwie, zu irgendwas zugehörig. Und wenn es Musik ist. „Fuck the police“, brummte ich, als mir ein Song von N.W.A. einfiel, der vor zwei Wochen so gut zu Evas Party passte, als die Bullen diese gesprengt haben.  
„Hörst was von Nas?“, wollte Even wissen, noch während ich an diese Party dachte und so hakte ich nach: „Nas?“ Nein, sollte ich? Ich sollte definitiv, wenn Even drauf steht. Da von mir keine wirkliche Antwort kam, fragte er mich: „Verarscht du mich?“ „Hm?“ Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich was falsches gesagt hätte, doch Even lächelte und klärte mich auf: „Du hast das dir noch nicht reingezogen?“ „Ich hab mir das schon reingezogen“, entgegnete ich ihm eilig. Auch wenn ich ehrlich gesagt nichts zuordnen konnte, was von Nas stammen soll, aber ich wollte Even nicht enttäuschen, indem ich sage, ich hätte null Plan. „Nas“, wiederholte er mitten in meiner dürftigen Verteidigung, die Musik doch zu kennen und natürlich hatte ich den Namen beim nächsten Versuch nicht richtig ausgesprochen, weshalb er mich grinsend fragte: „Hast du überhaupt schon mal von ihm gehört?“ „Ich hab das schon gehört!“, bekräftigte ich schnell noch ein mal, auch wenn Even es mir nicht abkaufte: „Das klingt aber nicht so“, lachte er und schien kein bisschen enttäuscht oder beleidigt. Eher amüsiert davon, wie ich abermals versuchte ihm weiß zu machen, dass ich Ahnung hätte: „Ich hab davon gehört...“ Zuletzt nur noch kleinlaut.  
Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance mehr hatte, damit durch zu kommen. Aber weder ihm noch mir schien das in diesem Augenblick wichtig zu sein, mit irgendwas durch zu kommen. Als müsste ich mich mal nicht dafür rechtfertigen oder entschuldigen, wer ich bin oder was ich mag. Es war hierbei einfach nicht entscheidend. Er wollte mir lediglich etwas über sich vermitteln und nicht über mich richten, wenn ich nicht der gleichen Meinung wäre. Oder keinen Plan hätte. Glaube ich zumindest. Und das fühlte sich verdammt befreiend an. Als würde mir in diesem Moment eine Last von den Schultern genommen werden.  
Er beugte sich mir etwas entgegen, um den Joint in der leeren Dose abzuaschen. Die Nähe zu Even, die sich mit dieser Bewegung kurzzeitig verringerte, ließ mich dadurch wieder zurückhaltender zu ihm schauen. „Wir werden nachher was von ihm hören“, sagte er dabei und seine Stimme allein klang schon wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Ich schaffte es aber diesmal seinem Blick ganze zwei Sekunden standzuhalten. Das ist vier mal solange wie noch vorhin in der Bahn. Er reichte mir den Joint und ich zog dran. Darauf hoffend, dass mich der Stoff noch ein wenig ausgeglichener machen würde.  
Wir redeten noch viel. Wirklich viel und ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, wenn ich das letzte mal so unverkrampft reden konnte. Even gab mir zu keinem Zeitpunkt das Gefühl irgendwas beweisen zu müssen, auch wenn ich mich am Anfang noch selbst unter Druck gesetzt hatte, ja nichts falsches zu tun oder zu sagen. Hier gab es einfach nichts falsches. Naja... fast nicht.  
Dennoch war ich versucht mich nicht allzu sehr gehen zu lassen, auch wenn ich glaube, dass Even es fast drauf anlegte. Je mehr ich Ich-selbst sein konnte, desto mehr sah ich ihn lachen und fühlte mich selbst auch gleich viel wohler. Als würde ich die Show nicht brauchen, die ich sonst um mich herum laufen habe, damit mir niemand zu nahe kommt. Wie macht er das? Und vor allem: Wie kriegt er das hin, ohne dass ich mich irgendwie nackt oder schlecht oder beurteilt fühle?  
Ich nutzte nahezu jede Gelegenheit die sich bot, um ihn anzusehen, wenn er nicht hinsah. Wenn er es doch tat, schaute ich aber noch immer weg. Obwohl ich jedes einzelne mal versuchte seinem Blick so lange ich es ertrug standzuhalten.  
Als Even verwegen aus dem Fenster in die Ferne sah, trat wieder Stille ein. Man hörte nur die Geräusche von draußen. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, ich wollte aber dennoch irgendwie seine Stimme hören, egal was er sagt. Selbst Mamas Bibelverse wären mir recht, solange er es ist, der sie spricht. Also überlegte ich, wie ich das anstellen könnte.  
Gerade als ich am Grübeln war und wieder einen Moment erwischte, in dem ich ihn anstarren konnte, richtete er sein Augenmerk plötzlich gezielt auf mich und schien abzuwarten. Ich gab ihm den Joint zurück und stammelte verlegen: „Ähm... i-ich... wollte dir schreiben. Wegen der Sache mit der Kosegruppe... Aber ich hab dich nirgends gefunden. Hast du kein Facebook oder so?“ Er sah mich noch immer direkt an und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf, als ich ihm dabei ebenfalls ins Gesicht schaute. Sollte ich fragen wieso nicht?  
Er streckte die Hand aus und ich schaute irritiert auf jene, dann wieder in seine Augen, bevor er sprach: „Gib mir dein Handy, ich gebe dir meine Nummer.“ Wer könnte bei dem Lächeln nein sagen? Ich kramte mein Handy aus der Tasche meines Hoodies hervor und gab es ihm vertrauensvoll. Der Rest vom Joint klemmte zwischen seinen Fingern, als er auf meinem Telefon herum tippte. Er nahm noch einen Zug davon und übergab mir diesen abermals, während er leise sprach: „Hab auch so ein iPhone.“  
Ich zog derweil noch einmal am guten Stoff, drückte dann den glimmenden Rest in der Dose aus und bekam mein Handy anschließend wieder. Ich warf einen prüfenden Blick in seinen Eintrag und las vor: „Even Kosegruppe?“, während er vom Fensterbrett rutschte, sein eigenes Handy aus seiner Jeansjacke holte und es an Boxen anschloss. Ich beobachtete ihn unwillkürlich dabei. „Ja, nicht, dass du mich mit jemanden verwechselst“, erklärte er grinsend und so musste auch ich grinsen, als ich murmelte: „Ich kenne nur einen Even.“ _Den_ Even. Mehr brauche ich auch gar nicht.  
Musik begann zu spielen und normalerweise braucht es ein Weilchen, eh mich neue Songs ansprechen, doch dieser melodische HipHop war so anders, als... andere. So anders, wie Even selbst anders ist.  
„Das ist 'The Message' von Nas, hör dir die Lyrics an. Der Typ ist fucking genial.“ Even lehnte inzwischen an der Wand neben dem Fenster und schaute an die Decke. Er war so vertieft in die Musik und ich vertieft darin ihn anzustarren. Tonlos begann er mitzusingen und wurde bei einer Zeile hörbar: „..and best friends become strangers...“ Danach senkte er den Blick auf den Boden und sang nicht mehr mit. Ich wüsste zu gern, was in seinem Kopf vor sich geht.  
Der nächste Song hatte begonnen und um die leicht bedrückt wirkende Stimmung zu wechseln merkte ich an: „Er benutzt ziemlich viele böse Worte.“ Even sah zu mir und lächelte wieder, als er sprach: „Das machen wir doch alle, oder?“ „Fuck, ja...“, entgegnete ich dem und lachte ertappt. „Gute Musik“, gab ich also zu und er sah erneut zu mir: „Geniale Musik.“ Wie könnte man da widersprechen? „Ich geb dir 'Illmatic' mit“, ließ er mich wissen und ich machte ein fragendes Gesicht: „Mhm?“ „Sein erstes Album. Und wenn du mich fragst, eines der besten überhaupt. Das hab ich auf CD. Ein paar Songs kann ich dir auch aufs Handy schicken, wenn du magst“, hörte ich ihn schwärmen und ich nickte nur: „Ja ja.. ja!“ Immer her damit. Wenn Even es mag, kann's nur gut sein.  
„Er hat vor ein paar Jahren mal was mit Amy Winehouse gemacht, 'Cherry Wine'. Falls du die eher kennst.“ Kennen ja, hören nein. 'A Girl From Ipanema', nachts um 4 Uhr, hat damals seine Spuren bei mir hinterlassen, glaube ich. Da ich nicht wusste, ob Even auf Amy Winehouse steht, ließ ich seinen letzten Satz lieber unkommentiert, als dass ich mich ins Fettnäpfchen setze.  
Dennoch schien er irgendeine Reaktion meinerseits zu erwarten, doch wie immer war bei mir kaum mehr zu holen, als verschämt grinsen und weg gucken. „Ich hab Bock auf Käse-Toast. Du auch?“, fragte Even und war schon im Gehen, weshalb ich einfach vom Fensterbrett rutschte und ihm in die Küche folgte.  
Ich blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen und sah dabei zu wie Even sogleich zur Tat schritt. Auf einem Brett legte er vier Scheiben Toastbrot und wandte sich dann zu mir: „Du musst da nicht stehen.“ Ich schaute zu ihm und sah ihn breit grinsen: „Komm rein. Setz dich. Nimm dir 'n Keks.“ Nun musste auch ich lachen und lief hinter ihm durch zum Küchenfenster. Dort stand zwar ein Stuhl, aber ich setzte mich auf ein Stück Arbeitsplatte und stellte meine Füße auf diesem Stuhl ab. Wenigstens ein bisschen cool dasitzen sollte machbar sein.  
Even holte den Käse hervor und einen entsprechenden Hobel dafür, um den merkwürdigen Klumpen zu bearbeiten. Der Käse hatte sicher auch schon bessere Tage erlebt, denn er war ein wenig unförmig geschmolzen, was bei dieser Sorte scheinbar schnell passiert. Meine Eltern hatten den auch oft.  
Es war regelrecht ein Gemetzel, was er da mit dem Käse und dem Hobel veranstaltete, eh alle Toastscheiben belegt waren, weshalb ich mir einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte: „Der Käse schwitzt ziemlich.“ „Ich weiß, ich hab den heute morgen vergessen, bevor ich zur Schule bin. Also lag er den ganzen Tag draußen und ist geschmolzen. Ist dir das schon mal passiert?“, entgegnete er mir und ich antwortete auf seine Frage: „Ja, ich vergesse Käse immer.“ Okay, _immer_ ist übertrieben, aber oft, und nicht nur Käse. Meine Mitbewohner meckern deswegen auch gern mal. Vor allem wenn das im Sommer passiert. „Echt, du auch?“, hakte er belustigt nach und ich bestätigte: „Ja.“ „Fuck, das ist ein Erste Welt Problem“, war sein Statement dazu. Habe selbst nie wirklich über derartige Luxusprobleme nachgedacht, aber mit dem dezenten Hinweis, fällt einem erst auf, wie oft irgendwas in den Müll fliegt. Egal ob es vergammelt ist oder nicht.  
„Käse und Schlüssel. Vor allem Kümmelkäse. Das vergesse ich am meisten“, scherzte ich weiter und Even wiederholte belustigt was ich sagte. Ich freute mich darüber, dass er über etwas, was ich gesagt habe, lachen konnte. Es machte mich auf gewisse Art... glücklich.  
Bei mir flogen nun ständig irgendwelche Nachrichten auf dem Handy ein, welche ich jedoch vorerst ignorierte. Even baute einige Gewürze und Kräuter, sowie zwei Teller vor sich auf und begab sich anschließend zum Kühlschrank. Alles unter genauster Beobachtung meinerseits. „Bier?“, bot er an und ich nickte zustimmend.  
Interessanter Weise öffnete er die Flaschen nicht mit einem Flaschenöffner, sondern mit einer kleinen Dose. Handcreme? Hustenbonbon? Kau-Tabak? Keine Ahnung. Er reichte mir eine der Flaschen: „Bitte schön.“ Ich nahm sie an mich und Even stieß an: „Prost“ „Prost“, erwiderte ich und trank, bevor er wissen wollte: „So, auf welche Gewürze der Saison hast du Bock? Beginnen wir mit... Caribbean Jerk Barbecue?“ „Caribbean Jerk? Klingt perfekt! Hau rauf!“, stimmte ich zu und Even lachte, bevor er die Toasts damit zu würzen begann. „Chili?“, fragte er, schnappte sich das scharfe Pulver und legte so gleich los, während ich noch antwortete: „Chili? Always Chili!“ Chilli ist schließlich hot! Wie Even..  
„Rosmarin?“, kam es von ihm und hatte er schon die nächsten Kräuter in der Hand, als mein Handy mal wieder piepte. „Rosmarin? Ja. Massenweise“, sprach ich und Even zuckte mit den Augenbrauen: „Massenweise Rosmarin? Okay, dann mal los.“ Während Even eifrig am Streuen war, genoss ich den Umstand, dass er zwar sehr dicht bei mir stand, ich aber ungestörte Sicht auf ihn hatte und er dabei nur gelegentlich zu mir sah. Wenn, dann nur um etwas zu fragen: „Noch mehr?“ Aus meiner leichten Trance gerissen, warf ich einen Blick auf die Toastscheiben und befand: „Nein, das ist geut so!“  
So nützlich, wie so ein Telefon auch sein mag, doch jetzt nervten mich der Benachrichtigungston, der in einer Tour zu hören war. „Pottagaldrar?“, fragte er mit skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck. Aber ob er den aufgesetzt hatte, weil er wusste wie es schmeckt oder nicht wusste, ob er es richtig ausspricht, ließ sich schlecht sagen. Ich für meinen Teil hab es nie probiert. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass das eine isländische Firma ist. Aber warum nicht jetzt probieren? „Pottagaldrar? Ehh...ja!“ Keine Ahnung wieso ich alles wiederholen musste was er nannte, vielleicht wollte ich es am liebsten einfach nur noch mal von ihm hören. Vor allem wenn er so exotische Worte ausspricht...  
Nachdem mein Handy so oft gepiept hatte, dass ich es hätte an die Wand werfen können, zückte ich es nun doch und las die Flut an Nachrichten. Jonas fragte: _Wann sollen wir bei Emma sein? Hast du Bier bekommen?_ Und die Aufforderung: _Antworte._  
Shit. Emma... Bier... Da war ja noch was. Auch Emma hatte mir geschrieben. Sowohl die Uhrzeit, als auch die genaue Adresse ihrer Freundin, bei der die Party anscheinend stattfand und dass wir nur anrufen sollen, wenn wir vor der Tür stehen. In dem Augenblick traf noch eine weitere Nachricht von ihr ein. Sie wollte auch gleich wissen, ob ich noch was von dem 'Stoff' mitbringen kann, was ich ihr letztens in dem Bad gegeben habe.  
„Zimt?“, sprach mich Even an und grinste dabei erwartungsvoll. Zimt? Aufm Käsetoast? „Ähm, ja... fuck it!" Abermals lachten wir und er schritt zur Tat: „Ich glaube, das wird echt beschissen schmecken.“ Das glaube ich auch... Ich schüttelte den Kopf und konnte dennoch drüber lachen, genauso wie Even: „Aber jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr.“ „Nee, jetzt gibt's kein Zurück mehr“, bestätigte ich, als das hellbraune Pülverchen auf den Käse rieselte und schaute dann wieder in die Nachrichten auf dem Handy.  
Verdammt, ey... Ich habe so gar keinen Bock darauf. Hier, mit Even, ist es viel schöner. Sollte ich fragen, ob er mitkommen möchte? Aber dann wären wir nicht mehr alleine und all die Leute, die Jungs und Emma würden nerven. Nee, ich bleibe hier. Scheiß auf den Mist da.  
Ich schrieb zuerst Jonas zurück, dass Emma die Feier abgesagt hat und ich deswegen zu Hause chille. Während ich schrieb, teilte der neben mir Stehende mit: „Ich mach noch ein wenig mehr Pfeffer drauf.“ Ich hörte zwar hin, ließ ihn aber kommentarlos alles machen, was immer er da tun wollte. Im Anschluss an der ersten Nachricht sendete ich auch Emma eine Mitteilung, dass die Jungs und ich vergessen hätten, dass wir heute anderes vor hatten, aber wir beim nächsten mal sicher kommen würden.  
Das Telefon landete wieder in der Tasche meines Hoodies und meine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die interessanten Dinge: Even, und dem was er da trieb. Inzwischen hatte er die Gewürze weggeräumt und auch noch Ketchup auf den Toast gemacht, als er wissen wollte: „Sollen wir das in den Ofen tun?“ Warum nicht? „Ab geht's“, nickte ich und er stimmte zu, bevor die Dinger eben dort landeten.  
Als Even sich dafür nach vorn beugte, fiel mein Augenmerk unweigerlich auf seinen Hintern. Okay. Das ist der Moment, wo man aufhören sollte zu starren, eh noch irgendwas peinliches passiert. Die Blumen auf der Fensterbank waren ein sehr gutes Ziel, da sie neutral wirken und vor allem in entgegengesetzter Richtung standen. „So, ich denke 15 bis 20 Minuten reichen“, sprach er und stellte den Timer an. Ich nickte schnell, trank einen großen Schluck Bier aus der Flasche und sah mich weiter in der Küche um, damit ich ja nicht wieder in Versuchung gerate, den neben mir Stehenden anzuglotzen. Even tat es mir gleich und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Arbeitsplatte.  
Schweigen. Und das einige Minuten lang.  
Ich kaute verbissen auf meinen Lippen herum, weil mir nichts einfallen wollte, worüber man unverfänglich reden könnte. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, wobei mir Dinge auffielen, die höchstwahrscheinlich eher Frauen zuzuordnen sind, weshalb ich fragte: „Mit wem lebst du hier?“ Even sah zu mir und antwortete etwas zögerlich, als müsse er erst mal überlegen wie er seine Wohnsituation erklären sollte: „Meiner Mutter gehört die Wohnung und meinen leiblichen Vater kenne ich nicht, aber sie hat schon lange einen Lebensgefährten, der meistens hier ist, aber auch eine eigene Wohnung am Stadtrand hat. Wegen der Arbeit. Schätze, er ist gewissermaßen so was wie mein Vater.“ Ich nickte und hakte weiter nach: „Und Geschwister?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte nun seinerseits: „Hast du Geschwister?“ „Nein“, antwortete ich, „aber ich wollte früher mal einen älteren Bruder. Schätze, dafür ist es ein bisschen spät.“ „Früher? Jetzt nicht mehr?“, fragte Even und ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Es war damals langweilig... als Einzelkind. Aber so musste ich wenigstens nichts teilen.“  
Er lachte leise: „Irgendwie hätte ich 'ne kleine Schwester ganz cool gefunden.“ „Kleine Schwestern nerven!“, war mein Statement dazu, denn ich kenne ja Jonas' kleine Schwester und die nervt tierisch! Abermals lachte Even, bevor er sich dem Toast im Ofen entgegen beugte und mal wieder seinen Arsch in meine Richtung drehte. God damn...  
„Ich denke, das ist heiß genug“, murmelte er und ich seufzte: „Da bin ich mir sicher...“ Even kramte indes einen Pfannenwender hervor und stellte die Teller bereit.  
Wenige Augenblicke später öffnete er den Ofen. Und ja, auch jetzt ragte seine Hinterteil in meine Richtung. Dies, und die Hitze aus der Röhre veranlasste mich dazu mein Cap vom Kopf zu nehmen und mir damit Luft zuzuwedeln. Als Even die Käse-Toasts auf den Tellern hatte und damit in sein Zimmer zurück ging, folgte ich ihm mit den Bierflaschen und setzte mich zu ihm auf den Boden.  
Während ihm offenbar etwas frisch war, nachdem das Fenster vorhin so lange offen stand und er nun seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf gezogen hatte, kämpfte ich noch mit dem plötzlichen Temperaturanstieg von eben in der Küche. Ein Schluck vom kalten Bier half dabei, mich wieder abzukühlen.  
„Okay, dann mal los!“, gab Even den Startschuss und wir bissen gleichzeitig von unseren Toasts ab. Schon allein dabei bestätigte sich die Befürchtung, dass die Dinger nicht genießbar sind. Auch Even verzog das Gesicht: „Irgendwas passt da nicht rein.“ „Es ist absolut schrecklich“, stimmte ich ihm zu, er lachte und fragte: „Ist es so schlecht, dass es schon wieder gut ist?“ „Nein, das ist so schlecht, dass es kaum schlechter geht“, war mein Befund über dieses gescheiterte Experiment.  
„Du warst es, der die ganzen Gewürze drauf haben wollte“, stellte Even klar, während ich den Toast wieder in die Hand nahm, den ich zuvor angeekelt auf den Teller fallen ließ. Man muss eben zu den Dingen stehen, die man so verbockt. Und so wollte ich auch mit dem Käsetoast verfahren.  
Ich denke, das könnte womöglich der Zimt gewesen sein, der den Geschmack der Komposition an wahllosen Kräutern am meisten beeinträchtigt. Hab die Hälfte von dem ganzen Zeug hier drauf noch nie wissentlich gegessen. Das schmeckte, als hätte jemand in den Glühwein gekotzt...  
Vielleicht fehlte aber auch nur noch das ein oder andere Gewürz, um die Sache etwas mehr abzurunden. „Es ist nur wichtig viel Kardamom zu verwenden“, warf ich in dem Raum und biss mutig abermals von dem Teil ab. Kardamom ist meistens in Glühwein drin. Wie Anis, Zimt... und noch mehr Zeug. Ähnlich wie der Toast hier. „Mhm, ist das der Trick?“, lachte Even und ich nickte: „Kardamom!“, in flektierter Form. „Damit wird es gut?“, giggelte der vor mir Sitzende und ich stimmte abermals zu. Keine Ahnung, ob das wirklich stimmt, aber es machte Spaß mit ihm über solchen Blödsinn zu labern.  
Das mit dem Weiteressen hab ich dann doch lieber sein lassen, es ging einfach nicht wirklich gut runter. Wie es aussah, war ich damit aber nicht alleine. Auch Even hob mehrmals den Toast an und setzte ihn gleich wieder ab. Okay, ich glaube das 'Rezept' streichen wir.  
„Eigentlich koche ich ganz gern, aber das schmeckt dann auch nach was. Zumindest hab ich Gerüchte darüber gehört, dass ich gut kochen kann“, ließ er mich wissen und ich schaute zu ihm auf: „Echt jetzt?“ Nicht gerade üblich, dass sich jemand in unserem Alter fürs Kochen erwärmen kann. Vielleicht ist Even ja deswegen bei diesem Kosegruppen-Mist.  
Ich nahm meine Bierflasche zur Hand, spülte damit den scheußlichen Geschmack im Mund weg und fragte: „Hast du von den Gerüchten über meine Rapkünste gehört?“ „Das habe ich tatsächlich“, entgegnete er mir, weshalb ich mich schon ein wenig fragte woher. Wird doch nicht das alte Video gesehen haben, das ich vor einer Ewigkeit mit Jonas gemacht hatte? Und wenn ja, wieso? Eigentlich wollte ich mit was coolem überraschen, vor allem wenn er auf Rap steht. Immerhin steht er ja auf Nas.  
Obwohl ich glaube ich bin die Art Person, die glaubt rappen zu können, es aber einfach nicht kann... Was mich aber in den seltensten Fällen davon abhält!  
Also gut, dann: „Dann gib mir den Beat vor.“ Mal sehen, ob das mit ihm genauso klappt wie mit Magnus. „Okay, ja“, kam es von Even, welcher sich am Hinterkopf kratzte und ich mich nun räusperte: „E-Box! Gimme the beat!“ Und er spielte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit. Eigentlich wollte ich erst mal lauschen wie der Beat sich anhören würde, zu welchem ich mir irgendeinen Text ausdenken soll, z.B. über echt beschissene Käse-Toasts oder so, doch Even hielt nicht lange durch, dann konnte er sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten. „Komm schon! Konzentration!“, rief ich und er lachte weiter: „Okay!“ Gerade als er Luft holte, klingelte es an der Tür: „Oh, f....“, sah er zu mir und fragte: „Wie spät ist es?“ Ich sah aufs Handy: „Mhm, Zehn vor Acht.“ Even stand auf und sprach dabei: „Ich hab ein paar Freunde eingeladen zum Feiern. Aber bleib ruhig. Wir haben massig Bier.“  
Klasse... „Ja...“, kam es nicht gerade begeistert von mir, aber vielleicht wird’s ja ganz nett. Über seine Freunde kann man ja auch vieles über jemanden erfahren oder?  
Even war auf dem Weg zur Tür, während ich ihm noch kurz hinterher sah und wieder mal seinen leicht schlaksig wirkenden Gang beobachtete. Er öffnete die Tür und ließ seinen Besuch hinein. Ich verstand nicht viel von dem was vorne gesprochen wurde, nur dass Even scheinbar noch kein konkreter Plan für heute bekannt war. Geht mir und meinen Freunden ja auch öfter so, dass sich Sachen eher spontan als geplant ergeben. Und das hier sind nur ein paar Freunde von ihm, kein Grund deswegen unruhig zu werden.  
Nachdem sich mir die zwei Mädels und ein Typ näherten, erhob ich mich, um möglichst keinen schlechten ersten Eindruck zu hinterlassen. „Hi“, sprach mich die Erste an und blieb vor mir stehen. Gleich darauf stellte sich die Zweite vor: „Hey, Elise.“ Ich nannte meinen Namen ebenfalls und anschließend war auch der Typ an der Reihe: „Eskild.“ Okay, noch ein Eskild, beliebter Name, oder? Irgendwie bereitete mir die Anwesenheit der drei Unbehagen.  
Even legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte des ersten Mädels, welches noch immer vor mir stand: „Und das ist Sonja. Meine Freundin“, und zerschmetterte mit einem Satz aus zwei Worten meine Hoffnung. Sie reichte mir, wie es auch die anderen Beiden zuvor taten, die Hand: „Sonja. Freut mich.“ Mich ganz und gar nicht...  
„Isak“, brachte ich möglichst gefasst heraus und versuchte mir meinen inneren Zustand nicht anmerken zu lassen. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht? Ist doch klar, dass ein Typ wie Even jemanden hat, und mit Sicherheit eher 'ne hübsche Freundin als einen Kerl.  
Die zwei unterhielten sich sofort, darüber was bei seiner Freundin im Arbeitsleben so los war und es war wohl kaum zu übersehen wie stolz Even auf seine 'Verkäuferin des Monats' war. Eine Flasche Wein hatte sie aus diesem Anlass auch von irgendwem besorgt, auf den Even scheinbar eifersüchtig war und was sie damit vor haben könnten, spielte sich nun in einer seichteren Variante direkt vor meinen Augen ab. Sie knutschten herum...  
Fuck... Das tat weh. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber es das hatte gesessen...  
Als wäre ich nicht schon genug gestraft, flog eine Nachricht von Mahdi ein: _Warum lügst du? - Hab mit Emma und ihren Freunden gesprochen._  
Okay, tiefdurchatmen und über den Dingen stehen, Isak.  
Ich schnappte mein Bier vom Boden und musste mich erst mal setzen, wählte das Sofa dafür und ließ mich eben darauf fallen. Shit, ey... Irgendeine verdammte kosmische Macht will mich offenbar gefickt sehen.  
Die anderen beiden, diese Elise und Eskild 2.0, unterhielten sich in einer anderen Ecke des Raumes, begutachteten den mitgebrachten Alkohol und Bilder auf einer Digicam. Ich trank, das Bier nun in einigen Schlücken leer. Mir war eigentlich danach mich schnellstens ins Delirium zu trinken, um mir das Schauspiel vor meiner Nase nicht antun zu müssen.  
Als sich nun herausstellte, dass nicht nur die zwei vor mir, sondern auch die anderen beiden neben mir ein Pärchen waren, reichte es mir und ich stand wieder auf. „Muss dringend weg...“, knurrte ich, während ich an Even und Sonja vorbei rauschte, meine Jacke griff und ihn rufen hörte: „Du kannst wirklich noch bleiben!“ „Nee, das ist dringend. Man sieht sich“, rief ich zurück und verließ schnellen Schrittes die Wohnung. Ich musste da echt schleunigst weg. Das hätte ich mir garantiert nicht den ganzen Abend geben können.  
Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mir das schon wieder passiert. Dass ich jemanden interessant finde und er _natürlich_ 'ne Freundin hat...  
Meinen Weg nach Hause setzte ich zu Fuß fort. Ich brauchte es jetzt einfach mich dabei abreagieren zu können. Es war nicht allzu weit und mit dem Fahrrad wäre man sicher in wenigen Minuten bei mir zu Hause. Jedoch kam ich an einer Straße vorbei, die zu der Bar führte, in der mich mein Mitbewohner Eskild vor ein paar Monaten aufgelesen hatte. Da war ich auch so derbe betrunken, dass ich keinen Schritt mehr laufen konnte. Ich wusste nicht mal wirklich wo ich da war. Alles was ich damals wollte war den Mist mit meinen Eltern zu vergessen. Und nun steh ich wieder hier und will den Mist von eben vergessen.  
Warum passiert so was immer wenn ich glaube, es könnte mal irgendwas gut werden?


	3. 03x03 - JETZT BANDELT IHR MIR ZU SEHR AN - (Nå bånder dere i overkant mye )

Zuhause angekommen, warf ich einen flüchtigen Blick in den Kühlschrank und suchte nach Bier. Könnte ja sein, dass zufällig was da ist. Aber natürlich war dem nicht so. Wieso auch?  
Ich schloss die Kühlschranktür, nur um sie einen Sekundenbruchteil später wieder aufmachen zu wollen. Wenn ich das richtig gesehen hab, stand da noch ein Rest von dem Sprit den Eskild von seiner letzten Party mitgebracht hatte. Ich nahm die Flasche und öffnete sie, roch kurz dran und spürte das Hochprozentige in meiner Nase hoch kriechen. Dennoch überwand ich mich, trank einen Schluck und musste erst mal husten. Boah... ich hasse das Zeug... Und trotzdem nahm ich noch einen zweiten und dritten Schluck, eh ich sie wieder zuschraubte, zurückstellte und mich mit angewidertem Gesicht in mein Zimmer verkroch. Ich ließ mich auf dem Bett fallen und hörte im selben Moment ein Benachrichtigungston. Genervt knurrte ich und kramte das Handy dann doch vor. Bibelverse... Okay, das reicht jetzt!  
Ich machte das Telefon aus und legte es in die Schublade des Nachtschranks. Von Even wird nichts kommen, solange ich ihm nicht schreibe und er damit auch meine Nummer hätte. Und selbst wenn, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich das jetzt lesen wollen würde. Ich schaltete den Fernseher an und ließ mich für den Rest des Abends vom durchwachsenen Programm berieseln. Normalerweise würde ich bei meiner gegenwärtigen Laune die Jungs anrufen und fragen, ob irgendwo eine Party ist, bei der man sich ins Delirium saufen kann. Aber das war ja auch schon das Problem. So eine Party war in vollem Gange und ich hatte die Jungs verprellt, einfach weil in letzter Zeit gar nichts mehr 'normal' läuft.  
Zeit wieder Normalität zu schaffen! So kann es nicht weiter gehen!

 **Samstag, 15.10.2016 – 13:30 Uhr**  
Am frühen Nachmittag saß ich auf einer Bank am Basketballplatz, weil Jonas mich dort treffen wollte. Er hatte mir heute Vormittag geschrieben und wollte über die Nummer reden, die ich gestern gebracht hab. Hab zwar auch gesehen das Emma mir am Abend schon gefühlt tausend Nachrichten geschickt hatte, aber ich las sie mir erst jetzt durch, mehr oder weniger interessiert, während ich auf meinen besten Freund wartete: _Hi, wollte nur sagen, dass ich mit deinen Freunden geredet habe und weiß, dass ihr keine anderen Pläne hattet. Wenn du kein Interesse hast, dann ist das Ok, aber mach mir keine falschen Hoffnungen, dass du zur Party kommst, wenn du es nicht tust, das ist echt Arschloch-mäßig._ Eine halbe Stunde später: _Hallo? Ist es so schwer zu antworten?_ Eine viertel Stunde danach: _Sorry, dass ich dich Arschloch genannt habe. Vielleicht hattest du gute Gründe, aber kannst du antworten?_ Und eine weitere viertel Stunde später: _ARSCHLOCH!_  
Ja, Emma ist angepisst. So richtig. Und vermutlich zu recht. Die Frage ist nur: Worauf glaubt sie, hätte ich ihr Hoffnungen gemacht? Wenn es nur um die Party geht, dann Okay. Bin ich vielleicht schuldig. Auch wenn's Mahdi war, der in meinem Namen zusagte, aber ich hätte an dieser Stelle wohl dagegen sprechen müssen, was ich nicht getan habe. Wenn sie sich allgemein wegen mir Hoffnungen macht, dann... bin ich eigentlich auch schuld. Ich hab zwar nie gesagt, dass ich was von ihr will, aber mich ihr gegenüber auch nicht so verhalten, als wäre dem nicht so. Scheiße, das ist verwirrend und abgefuckt.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel warf ich einen Blick auf die Leute, die hier Basketball spielten, als sie mit ihrem Ball näher kamen. Ich war bereit mich zu verdrücken, sollte ich hier auf meiner Bank in die Schusslinie geraten.  
Sie waren aber schnell wieder in einer anderen Ecke des Spielfeldes und so überlegte ich, was ich Emma schreiben könnte. Ob es 'ne simple Entschuldigung tut? Aber zu mehr als: _Hi Emma_ , kam ich nicht, denn ich bemerkte auf der anderen Seite, dass sich jemand in meine Richtung bewegte und so löschte ich den begonnen Text.  
Jonas, mit Mahdi im Schlepptau. „Hallo“, brummte ich und letzterer begrüßte mich mit: „Hallo, Verräter“, während ich schnell das Handy wegsteckte. „Hallo, man“, hörte ich es auch von Jonas, doch ich wandte mich leise brummend an Mahdi: „Verräter? Fuck...“  
Wirklich richtig sauer klangen beide nicht und Mahdi blieb auch recht ruhig, wenn auch vorwurfsvoll, als er sagte: „Das war echt bescheuert von dir. Du lässt uns hängen. Was soll das?“  
Hab zwar damit gerechnet, dass das Gespräch kommen würde, aber irgendwie auch gehofft, dass ich erst mal nur bei Jonas Rechenschaft ablegen muss. Er ist da wesentlich... umgänglicher. Ich atmete tief durch und antwortete dennoch: „Ja, sorry man. Aber... ja. Es war nur... einfach total stressig.“ Für mich zumindest. Zum Ende hin. Für Even wohl eher nicht... „Stressig? Was meinst du mit stressig?“, hakte Mahdi weiter nach und von Jonas hörte man auch nur ein zustimmendes: „Ja.“  
Wie soll ich den Beiden bitte erklären, was gestern los war? Sorry, Bro's. Ich musste wissen, ob ich auf diesen echt heißen Typen stehe und ob der zufällig auch auf mich stehen könnte, weshalb ich euch und Emma stehen ließ? Wohl kaum...  
Also wich ich dem Thema aus: „Ich arrangiere eine neue Party, Okay?“ „Ja, aber was für Stress?“, wollte Jonas unnachgiebig wissen. Er hatte diesen Gesichtsausdruck, den er immer hat, wenn er weiß irgendwas ist im Busch und man traut sich nicht damit rauszurücken. Doch das ging einfach nicht. Nicht mal bei ihm. Meine Stimme verschlug es auch sogleich, als ich ihm das erstbeste antwortete, was mir einfiel: „Also... da war was mit meiner Mutter.“ „Deine Mutter? Was ist mit ihr?“, kam es von Mahdi, für seine Verhältnisse fast schon besorgt.  
Okay, ich glaube das läuft irgendwie wieder in eine Richtung, die ich nicht angestrebt hatte. Dass ihr irgendwas Schlimmes passiert wäre. Also sprach ich nach weiterer Überlegung: „Sie stresst rum.“ „Sie stresst rum?!“, wiederholte Mahdi ungläubig und erklärte: „Meine Mutter stresst rum, seit ich auf der Welt bin, bis zum heutigen Tag und du redest von Stress? Huh?“  
Es wäre wirklich einfacher, er würde mich anschreien, dann könnte ich zurückschreien. Wonach mir im Moment echt war, aber sie können Beide nichts dafür, was gestenr vorgefallen war und geholfen hätte es im Endeffekt auch nicht.  
„Wie geht’s ihr?“, wandte sich Jonas vorsichtig an mich und ich konnte die Frage nicht mal wirklich ehrlich beantworten, selbst wenn ich wollte. Seit ich ausgezogen bin, haben wir uns weder gesehen, noch hab ich auf ihren Bibel-Scheiß geantwortet oder überhaupt geschrieben. Weshalb ich einfach das sagte, wovon ich ausging: „Ihr geht’s gut.“ Wenn das Thema damit vielleicht gegessen wäre, wäre ich echt dankbar. Und ausgerechnet Mahdi brachte einen Vorschlag zur Güte ein: „Arrangiere einfach eine neue Feier; Fall erledigt.“ Erleichtert sah ich zu ihm und hörte dann auch Jonas wieder in besserer Stimmung: „Ja, gut! Fall erledigt!“ Zwar war die Sache damit erst mal vom Tisch, was mir zunächst Luft zum Atmen verschaffte, aber wirklich gänzlich erleichtert war ich auch nicht, weshalb ich lediglich die Partyplanung bestätigte: „Erledigt.“  
Jonas setzte sich zu mir und Mahdi auf die Bank, wir rückten extra ein Stück zusammen, damit alle Platz hatten. Nichts gegen die Jungs und schon gar nicht Jonas, aber wenn ich wirklich auf Männer stehen würde, also... so richtig schwul... wäre, müsste mir dann nicht einer abgehen, wenn zwei Typen so nah links und rechts neben mir sitzen? Das tut's gerade irgendwie nicht. So gar nicht. Aber bei Even kribbelts. Es _hat_ gekribbelt. Heftig. Und das muss ich abstellen!  
Er hat eine Freundin, also... Vergiss die Sache am besten gleich! Damit hat der Stress doch erst angefangen! Na ja, gut. Angefangen nicht, aber erheblich verschlimmert. Normalität, Isak!  
„Jungs? Bock, morgen mit Mags bei mir einen Fifa-Abend zu machen?“, schlug ich also was 'nomales' vor und die Beiden waren spontan dabei. „Ich will am Nachmittag aber noch mal eine Runde mit dem Skateboard fahren, wenn ihr mit wollt. Wetter soll super sein“, ließ uns Jonas wissen und Mahdi stimmte zu: „Okay, nachmittags Skateboardbahn, abends Fifa!“ Ich nickte.  
Früher waren wir öfter da. Seit Jonas und Eva nicht mehr zusammen waren, hat's beide mehr zu Partys gezogen und auf eben solchen begann mein Dilemma. Alle wollten Mädchen. Nur ich nicht. Ich wollte mein Leben chillen und mit Jonas abhängen. 

Der nächste Tag verlief eigentlich relativ stressarm. Mit Emma wollte ich die Sache bei passender Gelegenheit doch lieber persönlich klären. Ich denke das kommt besser, wenn man sich von Angesicht zu Angesicht entschuldigen möchte, als nur eine 'Ja sorry, aber...' Nachricht.  
Am Nachmittag auf der Skateboardbahn sahen wir Jonas bei seinen Sprüngen und Tricks zu. Hab zwar selber irgendwo bei meinen Eltern im Haus ein Board, aber ich war und werde nie so gut wie er, weshalb ich es lieber nicht weiter probiere, eh ich mir sämtliche Knochen breche. Aber er kann das wirklich gut, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Es ist eben auch sein Ding. Sein Ventil gegen Stress, und er kriegt den Kopf dabei frei, wenn ihn was beschäftigt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte so ein Ventil als Hobby...  
Magnus hatte talentfreie Beobachter einen Fußball dabei, mit dem wir in der Zeit ein wenig hin und her kickten. Bin da zwar auch kein Meister vom Fach, aber ein bisschen was kann ich. Und das ohne befürchten zu müssen, mich äußerst schmerzhaft auf die Fresse zu packen. Auch wenn mir Konsolen-Fußball mehr liegt.  
Eigentlich wollte ich fragen, was die Jungs am Freitag ohne mich gemacht haben, aber ich wollte die Sache mit der Party nicht wieder aufwärmen, also klemmte ich mir das. Hab den ganzen Tag allgemein nicht viel gesprochen. Wusste auch nicht wirklich, was ich sagen sollte und nach Reden war mir eh nicht.  
Später, bei mir in der WG, hatten wir wieder mal ein Turnier gestartet, immer zwei gegeneinander. Eigentlich liebe ich das Spiel und meistens gewinne ich auch, aber nicht heute... Ich hatte irgendwie kein großes Interesse irgendwas zu gewinnen und so antwortete ich auf die Frage, wieso ich auf einmal so schlecht bin, dass ich den anderen auch mal 'ne Chance geben will, als eine Art Wiedergutmachung. Wurde mir scheinbar abgekauft.  
Als das letzte Game zwischen den Finalisten Magnus und Jonas lief schoss ich ein Bild mit dem Handy. Um es später hoch zu laden. Dachte, das wäre vielleicht eine Geste des guten Willens.  
Ganz knapp gewann Jonas und der Katzenknutscher schmollte gespielt: „Jungs, das ist nicht fair. Da spielt man einmal außer Konkurrenz von Isak und gewinnt trotzdem einfach nicht. Das ist wie im echten Leben. That sucks...“ Ich klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Gewissermaßen konnte ich es ja verstehen, wie es ihm ging. Wir kriegen wohl beide nicht was wir wollen...

 **Montag, 17. 10.2016 – 3:03 Uhr**  
Spät in der Nacht, als die Jungs schon Stunden weg waren und ich auch vorhin schon duschen war, ließ mich bis eben noch von dem Schrott aus dem Fernsehen berieseln. Obwohl ich eigentlich längst schlafen sollte, es aber mal wieder nicht konnte. So lag ich wach in meinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Meine Gedanken waren überall und nirgends, aber blöderweise immer wieder bei der Sache mit Even. Ich konnte es einfach nicht kontrollieren, darüber nach zu denken.  
Mein Handy vibrierte unverhofft. Ich richtete mich auf und suchte in der Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Auf dem Boden hatte ich es nicht hingelegt... Im Regal fand ich es dann schließlich. Stimmt ja, da hab ich es liegen lassen, als ich das Bild mit den Jungs auf Insta gepostet hatte. Mein Hirn ist derzeit echt wie ein Sieb.  
Ich legte mich wieder ab und las die Nachricht. Von Mama... Das Übliche. Das Übliche. Schwachsinn aus der Bibel. Genervt pfefferte ich das Telefon neben mir ins Bett. Selbst nach drei Uhr schickt sie mir diesen Mist! Wenn ich wenigstens wüsste was sie damit bezweckt. Irgend ein Muster oder so... Will sie mich irgendwie 'reinwaschen'? Weiß sie was? Woher sollte sie... Ich hab nie mit ihr über so was geredet und in letzter Zeit sowieso nicht. Da gibt’s auch nichts zu reden!  
Was hätte ich ihr auch sagen sollen? Hey, ich steh irgendwie auf diesen Typen, aber ich bin nicht schwul.  
Bin ich's? Bin ich's nicht? Keine Ahnung. Fuck! Im Internet muss doch 'ne Lösung stehen, verdammt. Da gibt’s für alles 'ne Lösung.  
Ich holte meinen Laptop hervor und machte es mir gemütlicher. Facebook war schnell offen. Irgendwie ein Reflex, nachzusehen was andere so schreiben und Posten. Ich scrollte die Line weiter nach unten und stieß auf ein neues Bild, das Emma von sich hochgeladen hatte und betrachtete sie. Sie ist hübsch. Ja, aber ich werde ums Verrecken nicht heiß drauf.  
Also schloss ich Facebook wieder und suchte so einen verfluchten Gay-Test aus dem Netz, nahm gleich den ersten Vorschlag, auch wenn er auf englisch war. _Start the Test_ , klickte ich nach kurzer Überlegung, ob das hier überhaupt Sinn macht. Aber wann tat ich in letzter Zeit schon mal überhaupt irgendwas, was Sinn machte?  
Die stellten da einen Haufen völlig beknackter Fragen wie, wie viel ich für meinen letzten Haarschnitt bezahlt habe. Gar nichts. Noora und Linn waren im Sommer so freundlich und seitdem wächst die Matte unaufhaltsam. Weniger als _under $10_ gab es aber nicht zur Auswahl, also nahm ich dies. Und was ein 'messenger bag' ist, kein Plan. Aber wenigstens konnte man das als Antwort, anklicken.  
Die Fragen wurden allerdings nicht besser. Bei einer Frage, ziemlich am Ende des Tests, sollte ich mich zwischen _Studio 54, Moulin Rouge, Woodstock_ und _Nirvana's Reading Festival_ entscheiden. Ich gebe zu, ich spielte ganz kurz mit dem Gedanken _Moulin Rouge_ anzuklicken. Aber nur weil ich wusste, dass es da diesen Film gibt, der von Baz Luhrman gemacht wurde und Even diesen Luhrman offenbar als Regisseur verehrt. Weshalb ich mich entschied, dieses auf keinen Fall zu wählen, sondern _Woodstock_. 3 Days of Peace  & Music ist immer gut.  
Der Test war dennoch im großen und ganzen... wenig hilfreich. 20% gay soll ich laut dem Ding sein. Doch interessanter war diese Zeile: _You're definitely not gay, but you could be a little straighter if ya know what I mean darling._ Keine Ahnung was ich davon halten soll.  
Okay, kommen wir zum Eingemachten. Das Problem ist, ich muss Even aus dem Kopf kriegen. Ist sicher eh nur 'ne Phase... Dazu braucht es ein Mädchen und Emma bietet sich da gerade einfach an. Da müsste ich nicht mal groß zaubern. Doch wie schaff ich es, dass es mit ihr klappt?  
In der Suchleiste gab ich also ein: _How to get turn on by girls if you are gay._ Da muss ja irgendwas bei rauskommen. Ich las mir die ebenfalls englischsprachigen Ergebnisse durch und klickte auf das, was auf dem ersten Blick am vielversprechendsten wirkte, scrollte mich durch die Beiträge und blieb an einem davon hängen: _I get drunk and try to focus on what is attractiv about the girl. Works for me._  
Puh... Attraktiv. Also... irgendwie... na ja. Sie sieht halt nicht wie die meisten anderen Mädchen an unserer Schule aus. Gefühlte 90% haben blonde lange Haare und sehen teilweise echt gruselig aus. Fake-Wimpern, Fake-Fingernägel, Fake-Haare, wer sich's leisten kann, sicher auch schon Fake-Titten. Mehr oder weniger hübsch verpackt unter den selben, viel zu teuren Klamotten, die auch fast Jede von denen hat und die gleichen Frisuren überall. Als ob da keine einen eigenen Geschmack hat. Rennen alle rum wie eine Kopie von der anderen. Und nicht zu vergessen: Ordentlich Spachtelmasse im Gesicht. Noch mehr Gründe, wo ich's nicht checke, wie die Jungs nur drauf abfahren können. Emma hebt sich optisch da schon sehr ab, mit ihren kurzen dunklen Haaren und dem dezentem Makeup. Also kann man doch sagen, dass das attraktiv an ihr ist.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr ließ mich die Augen verdrehen. Wieder so viel Schlafenszeit verstreichen lassen. Was soll's. Hätte ja sowieso nicht pennen können. 

**Montag, 17.10.2016 – 11:53 Uhr**  
Purer Stress! Ich hatte am Morgen fast verpennt und keine Zeit mehr gehabt den Schulkram, den ich heute nicht brauchen würde aus dem Rucksack zu räumen. Was zum einen die Last mindert und zum anderen meinen Spind nicht so überlädt. Hatte mir vorm Unterrichtsbeginn zwei brühend heiße Becher Kaffee aus dem Automaten hinter geschüttet, dabei auch die Zunge verbrannt und während der kleinen Pausen zwischen den Stunden trank ich ebenfalls Kaffee, weshalb ich gegen Ende der großen Mittagspause endlich hellwach war und mit dem Inhalt meines Spindes kämpfte. Ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust den ganzen Mist ordentlich darein zu legen, schob und drängelte meine Blöcke da rein und alles was rein sollte flog wieder raus. Am liebsten hätte ich den ganzen Scheiß mit dem Fuß rein getreten.  
Ich versuchte meine heruntergefallene Mappe auf dem Fußrücken irgendwie zu balancieren, da ich beide Hände mit anderem Krempel voll hatte. Sie rutschte dennoch auf den Boden. Ich hob das Scheißteil auf und probierte es noch mal mit Anlauf, den Kram rein zu kriegen, während mir die losen Zettel weg flogen. Auch diese sammelte ich wieder auf, steckte sie in den Block den ich nicht brauchte und versuchte die Tür zu zu kriegen. Es ging einfach nicht und so langsam geriet ich in Stress. Ich ließ los und die Tür schnippte wieder auf. Angepisst unternahm ich einen weiteren Versuch. Dass mein Schal da noch drin lag, machte die Sache sicher nicht einfacher. Doch wieder wollte diese verfluchte Tür nicht schließen.  
Mitten in meinem persönlichen Disput mit dem Schrank tauchte Vilde auf: „Hi!“ „Kannst du das mal halten?“, entgegnete ich ihr und drückte ihr den Kram in die Hand, den ich in der nächsten Stunde brauche, aber eigentliche gerade keine Hand frei hatte, um das auch noch festzuhalten. Sie nahm es an sich und trug ihr Anliegen vor: „Ich will die Einladung raus schicken und dich fragen, ob wir das Vorglühen etwas früher machen können?“ What? Vorglühen? Ach ja, der Scheiß... Den Kosegruppen-Mist hatte ich verdrängt. Da taucht womöglich Even auf und da hab ich auch noch keinen Plan, wie ich damit verfahren soll. Jetzt, wo wir zudem ein Team sind.  
Gerade hatte ich es geschafft all den Krempel in meinen Spind zu drängeln und die Tür zu verrammeln, als ich ihr meine Entscheidung dazu mitteilte: „Nein. Ich werde kein Vorglühen machen!“ Das würde mir noch fehlen...  
Vilde schaute mich ungläubig an: „Wieso nicht?“ Irgendwas plausibles antworten, Isak! „Ich kann nicht, weil ich mit anderen Menschen zusammen lebe und die wollen keine Party machen“, erklärte ich also und befand das eigentlich für einen wirklich guten Grund. Wäre da nicht das Problem, dass nahezu jeder in meinem Umfeld mit meinem Mitbewohner befreundet ist: „Aber ich habe mit Eskild gesprochen und er sagt, dass es klar geht.“ Shit... Okay, dann eben: „Natürlich sagt er das, aber ich habe mit Linn gesprochen, eh.. u-und Linn will keine Feier bei uns haben.“ Meine Lügenkünste waren schon mal überzeugender, glaube ich. Denn auch Vilde ließ sich damit nicht umstimmen: „Ehrlich gesagt Isak, was will Linn eigentlich? Linn will gar nichts. Linn ist zutiefst deprimiert. Du solltest mehr Verantwortung übernehmen, damit sie mal ein bisschen sozial eingebracht wird!“  
Untergebuttert stand ich nun da. Sie drückte mir meinen Krempel mit Nachdruck wieder in die Hände und verdeutlichte noch einmal: „Übernimm Verantwortung! Freitag um sechs Uhr geht es los!“  
Wortlos ließ ich sie von dannen ziehen und wagte es kaum noch irgendein Widerwort zu geben, als sie an mir vorbei rauschte und ich noch immer ziemlich geplättet hinter her sah.  
Was hab ich nur getan, dass alle Welt gegen mich ist..?  
Die Tür fiel hinter Vilde zu und in selben Augenblick bemerkte ich, dass weiter hinten im Flur Emma an ihrem Spind zugange war. Okay, wenn ich schon diese dämliche Party machen muss, dann kann ich es wenigstens noch mal versuchen irgendwie mit Emma klar zu kommen.  
Ich überlegte einen Moment wie ich das anstellen könnte. Immerhin schulde ich ihr ja noch eine Erklärung, oder wenigstens eine Entschuldigung. Aber vielleicht sollte ich es einfach tun, wie ich es immer tue. Witz, Charme und Lächeln. Ja, meine bisherige Erfolgsquote gibt mir da Recht. Auf geht’s!  
Langsam und vorsichtig pirschte ich mich heran, lehnte mich an die Schränke und versuchte es als Einleitung mit einem simplen: „Hi!“ Sie sagte nichts, sah mich nur an und wartete scheinbar auf mehr als nur das. Ich wich ihrem Blick aus und fluchte leise: „Shit.“ Doch irgendwas musste ich bringen, sonst ist sie weg und ich am Arsch. Witz, Charme und Lächeln!  
„Hey, ich habe mich was gefragt... Ich brauche einen Rat, sozusagen. Weil, da ist dieses verdammt süße Mädchen aus der ersten Stufe und ich hab es geschafft sie echt richtig sauer zu machen“, begann ich also und sie schien zumindest zuzuhören, nicht auszuflippen oder mich sonst wie abblitzen zu lassen. Es konnte also gar nicht so falsch laufen, weshalb ich weiter machte: „Sie hat auch guten Grund dazu, weil ich ein Versprechen total verbockt habe. Das war nicht nett. Also, was ich fragen wollte, denkst du ich sollte mich erschießen?“ Sie sah wieder zu mir und, yes, sie lächelte! Daher setzte ich fort: „Oder wird sie mir vielleicht vergeben? Es ist Okay, wenn sie das erst in zwanzig Jahren tut, Hauptsache sie tut es irgendwann.“ Und sie lächelte noch mehr, bevor sie endlich etwas sagte: „Trottel.“ „Ein Trottel? Du hältst mich für einen Trottel?“, hakte ich weiterhin möglichst charmant lächelnd nach und sprach: „Fuck, dann sind da schon zwei Mädchen die, mich für einen Trottel halten. Die Süße und dann du.“  
Emma ist total drauf angesprungen und sie hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck als wollte sie mich töten, aber sie konnte gleichzeitig auch nicht aufhören breit zu grinsen. „Oho, wolltest du versuchen mich mit dem Blick killen? Echt jetzt? War es das, was du vor hattest?“, neckte ich sie weiter und lief ihr hinter her, als sie sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Masche, sie zu necken, hatte ja schon ganz am Anfang bei Evas Party bei ihr gezogen, wieso sollte das nicht auch jetzt der Schlüssel zum Erfolg sein? „Bin ich wirklich so ein Trottel? Denkst du das echt?“ Ich musste jetzt einfach dran bleiben, wenn die Sache irgendwie erfolgreich verlaufen soll. Vielleicht wird’s ja wirklich was. Wer weiß das schon.  
„Das mit uns, zu dritt, geht übrigens klar“, sprach sie und ich wusste nicht was sie meinte: „Huh?“ „Du, ich und dein Freund? Dieser Typ letztens?“, klärte sie mich auf und mir fiel es wieder ein. Oh Shit, ja. „Yay“, entgegnete ich ihr und versuchte zu lächeln. Das hatte ich irgendwie nicht bedacht. Soviel zu meinem Plan, Even aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ihn aus meinem Schädel zu kriegen.  
„Die Blonde, die die Gruppe leitet, ist die wegen irgendwas angepisst oder so?“, fragte sie mich und ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Nein, keine Ahnung.“ Wenn, dann vermutlich nur weil laut Vildes Auffassung die Leute nach System miteinander zu schlafen haben, aber sonst... „Vergiss das einfach“, lächelte ich, denn wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, von dem was Eva Jonas erzählte und was davon wiederum bei mir ankam, dann hatte Vilde in der ersten Stufe selbst was mit einem aus dem letzten Jahrgang. Und der wiederum ist jetzt mit Noora zusammen.  
„Aber ihre Freundin, die mit dem Kopftuch, hat gesagt, dass es Okay ist, wenn wir zu dritt sind“, erklärte sie mir. Ich nickte verstehend und wollte mich dann so langsam selbst auf den Weg in meine eigene Klasse machen: „Ich muss dann mal. Englisch und so.“ „Cool. Bis dann“, hörte ich es im gehen von ihr und so beeilte ich mich lieber.  
Immerhin. Wenigstens scheint die Sache mit Emma offenbar doch nicht ganz gelaufen zu sein. Auch wenn ich noch nicht so ganz weiß, wie ich das hinkriegen soll. Auf lange Sicht.

Mitten im Unterricht schickte mir Vilde eine Nachricht, dass sie mit Linn und Eskild gesprochen und sich doppelt abgesichert hätte, dass die Vorfeier bei mir zu Hause kein Problem darstellen würde. Nicht, dass ich noch dran geglaubt hätte, davon zu kommen. Sie würde wohl auch gleich die Einladungen raus schicken und wollte zudem noch wissen, ob wir bei uns in der WG Neon-Accessoires hätten. Gleich passend für das Thema der anschließenden Revue-Party. Begeistert war ich von der Sache nach wie vor nicht, weshalb ich mich in diesem Gespräch auch nur für Antworten erwärmen konnte, die maximal aus ein bis zwei Worten bestand. Da ich nicht wüsste, dass wir irgendwelchen neonfarbenen Kram hätten, verneinte ich ihre letzte Frage, woraufhin sie schrieb, dass sie sich darum kümmert und der Unfug nicht auch noch an mir hängen bleibt.  
Na, klasse. Ich renne nicht in Neon rum! Ganz bestimmt nicht!  
Später an diesem Tag, hatte ich so gut es ging die Sache verdrängt, die mich diesen Freitag erwarten würde. Ich saß mit den Jungs bei Jonas zu Hause und wir sahen uns einen Film an. Zum dritten mal: Fight Club. Die ersten beiden Male waren ja noch ganz Okay, aber langsam langweilt es. Unbeeindruckt hing ich am Handy und stalkte mich von einem Facebook-Profil zum nächsten. Ohne eine gewisse Person dabei gezielt zu suchen.  
„Ist euch eigentlich mal aufgefallen, dass in jeder verdammten Szene ein Becher von Starbucks zu sehen ist?“, warf Magnus seine Beobachtung in den Raum. „Kann sein. Hab nicht drauf geachtet“, brummte ich und im Grunde war das ja auch so. Wenige Minuten später erschreckte ich mich beinahe, als er aufsprang und sich die Fernbedienung griff: „Da da! Schon wieder!“ Er spulte extra den Film zurück, unter Protest von Jonas, der sich den Streifen nur ganz entspannt rein ziehen wollte.  
Gelangweilt googelte ich dem Anlass entsprechend spontan nach Starbucks und fand weiter unten ein Bild von einem Schild. „Jungs!“, verschaffte ich mir die Aufmerksamkeit, der Anwesenden und las meinen Fund vor: „ _If you don't remember her name in the next morning take her to starbucks._ “ „Versteh ich nicht“, hörte ich es von Magnus und Mahdi entgegnete ihm: „Du trinkst ja auch keinen Kaffee.“ „Die verkaufen nicht nur Kaffee. Auch Saft und so'n Zeug“, erklärte Jonas und abermals sprach der Katzenknutscher: „Ich versteh's trotzdem nicht.“ Ich musste grinsen und erklärte ihm: „In Starbucksläden fragen sie nach deinem Namen, damit sie ihn auf den Becher schreiben können. Um es persönlicher zu machen, oder so.“ Mags schien die Information einen Moment zu verarbeiten, eh er wissen wollte: „Und wenn sie ihren Namen am nächsten Morgen selbst nicht mehr weiß?“ „Dann warst du wohl einsame Spitze im Bett!“, beantwortete Mahdi die Frage und ich ergänzte zynisch: „Oder sie war total betrunken...“ Immerhin konnte Jonas darüber lachen.

 **Mittwoch, 19.10.2016 – 13:43 Uhr**  
Auch an diesem Nachmittag wurde der Unterricht vorzeitig beendet. Da es sich diesmal um eines der wenigen Pflichtfächer auf dem Stundenplan handelte, die jeder belegen musste, hatten wir demnach auch alle vier nun nichts zu tun und überlegten, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen könnten, bis zur nächsten Stunde. „Oh, verdammt. Ich weiß!“, kündigte Magnus seine Idee an, von der ich schon vor der Bekanntgabe irgendwie ahnte, dass ich nicht viel von halten werde. „Ihr wisst doch, unten dieser Raum, wo sie uns reinlassen, wenn es draußen stürmt. Da proben diese Tanz-Chicks!“, sprach er euphorisch und ich zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern: „Ja, und?“ „Na, ich bin da letztens zufällig rein gestolpert. Ich glaube, die müssten da jede Woche proben! Also auch jetzt!“, führte er weiter aus und Mahdi war der erste der aufsprang: „Nichts wie hin, Brüder!“ Als sich auch Jonas von meinem Tisch erhob und den anderen hinterher lief, schnappte ich meinen Krempel und folgte ihnen wenig begeistert.  
Dort angekommen, hörte man schon von außen die Musik. „Jungs, willkommen im Paradies!“, raunte uns Magnus zu, öffnete die Tür und schritt voran. Ich trat zwar als letzter ein, aber war auch der erste, der sich einen Platz suchte, um irgendwo meinen Rucksack abzustellen. Der war schnell gefunden: Eine Bank unter einem Fenster, in welches ich mich auch sogleich setzte. Die anderen Drei könnten sich nur schwer von dem dargebotenen Anblick lösen, doch zumindest Jonas setzte sich zu mir aufs Fensterbrett, eh auch die anderen beiden folgten und sich auf der Bank niederließen.  
Keiner der Jungs sagte ein Wort. Sie starrten nur nach vorne und auf die Mädchen. Gelangweilt, von dem was ich sah, versuchte ich auch irgendwas Interessantes daran zu finden. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht kann ich mit Tanzen einfach nichts anfangen. Oder es liegt daran, dass auch hier wieder eine Armee aus blonden, künstlichen Klonen vor mir rum hampelte. Once again: Ich check's nicht, was daran toll ist. Kann mir das vielleicht mal irgendwer erklären?  
Beim Schlusstakt schwebte plötzlich ein Typ ins Bild, der wahrscheinlich so was wie der Trainer sein musste: „Gute Arbeit!“, rief er, während seine Mädels ihre Haltung lockerten. Magnus und Mahdi klatschten begeistert, während dieser Kerl da vorne dem Klon-Trupp etwas erklärte: „Nun, es ist so: Wir brauchen nur sechs Tänzerinnen für die Revue, also werden wir es euch in dieser Woche noch wissen lassen. Danke.“ Die Gruppe löste sich auf und dieser Vogel da drehte sich in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu uns rum: „Show ist vorbei, Jungs.“ Magnus applaudierte erneut, aber diesmal als einziger und er kramte sein ganzes Repertoire an Komplimenten dafür hervor: „Verdammt gut. Bravos! Wow“, während nun auch der Trainer von dannen zog.  
Und dieser Typ ging mir auf die Nüsse, man! Moah...  
Ich fuhr mir genervt durch die Haare und ließ meinen Frust ab, als ich Jonas ansprach: „Muss der denn so schwul sein?“ „Huh?“, hörte ich es mit leichtem Entsetzen in der Stimme von meinem Kumpel und so erklärte ich ihm, was ich meinte: „Hast du es nicht gesehen? Der war ultra-homo.“  
So ganz weiß ich auch nicht, wieso das jetzt so aus mir raus sprudelte. Ob ich einfach nur genervt war von mir selbst, dem Spektakel hier und dem Aufriss, der immer über irgendwelche Mädchen gemacht wird, oder weil der Typ das so offen zur Schau stellt oder was immer es ist. Aber irgendwie musste es jetzt wohl raus.  
Nun, da es raus war, war es vielleicht auch ganz gut zu testen wie Jonas darauf reagiert. Verständnislos fragte er mich: „Was geht mit dir ab, dass du Leute disst, die schwul sind?“ „Ich hab ihn nicht gedisst. Aber du konntest es doch sehen“, entgegnete ich dem und noch immer schien Jonas mein Problem nicht zu verstehen: „Ja, aber... du weißt mich nur darauf hin, dass er schwul ist? Großartige Beobachtung, Isak.“ Irgendwie wusste ich nun selbst nicht mehr was eigentlich gerade Sache und der Streitpunkt des Themas ist, weshalb ich ihn fragte: „Was geht mit dir?“ „Mit _mir_?“, hakte er ungläubig nach und ich sagte: „Du bist so angepisst.“ „Huh?! Ich?“, kam es schockiert von ihm und er drehte sich angesäuert weiter zu mir um, bevor ich bestätigte: „Ja!“ „ _Du_ bist es, der hier ständig verdammt grantig ist!“, sprach er und ich schaute ihn nun erst recht böse an: „Grantig?“ „Ja! Wenn wir in den Klassenraum kommen, dann bist du so...“, er unterbrach sich selbst, da zum einen die Pause begonnen zu haben schien und zum anderen Leute an uns vorbei gingen. „Wovon zur Hölle redest du da?“, fragte ich etwas leiser, ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was er meinen könnte.  
„Hallo“, drang plötzlich eine Stimme an mein Ohr, die ich eigentlich vor hatte zu vergessen. Even stand genau vor uns und zog sich ein Cap vom Kopf, warf es mir in den Schoß und sagte: „Das hast du letzten Freitag vergessen.“ Oh shit. Oh f... Even schaute von mir zu Jonas und wieder zurück, als er fragend die Augenbrauen hob: „Gehört dir, oder?“ Ich war nicht in der Lage auch nur irgendwas zu sagen, nahm nur das Cap in die Hand und starrte völlig erschlagen Even an. Man könnte nicht mal sagen, dass meine Gedanken rasten. Es war einfach ein heilloses durcheinander in meinem Schädel. Eben noch die Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Jonas, jetzt Evens allgemein umhauende Präsenz und die Sache, dass ich Freitag bei ihm war, statt zu Hause, wie ich es den Jungs erzählt habe.  
Oh mein Gott.  
Während ich Even weiter tonlos ansah, meldete Jonas sich zu Wort: „Ich denke, das ist meine.“ Woraufhin ich zumindest mal kurz in das irritierte Gesicht meines besten Freundes sehen konnte, jedoch noch immer nicht wusste, was ich sagen soll. „Wo vergessen?“, fragte Mahdi und ich hatte noch immer keine Antwort. Hilfesuchend schaute ich wieder zu Even hinauf, er sah mich an und rettete mir den Arsch: „In der Kantine.“ Für einen Sekundenbruchteil lang schaute er noch zu mir, bevor er ohne weiteres weg ging.  
Mein Herz wummerte in diesem Augenblick und ich war froh, dass das niemand hören konnte. Keine Ahnung ob aus Erleichterung, Stress, wegen Even oder eine Kombination davon. Mit fragendem Gesicht schaute Magnus zu mir nach oben und dann in die Richtung in der Even verschwunden war, auch die anderen beiden sahen mich ratlos an. „Wer war der Typ?“, wollte Jonas wissen und ich musste schnellst möglich meine Fassung wieder kriegen, als ich seinem Blick auswich und erklärte: „Ach der... Er ist nur so ein... Revue-Nerd aus Vildes Gruppe.“  
Ich kann nicht sagen, wie sehr ich hoffte, dass die Sache sich damit erledigt hätte und als hätte man mich und meine Not einmal erhört, riss nun Mags die Aufmerksamkeit aller an sich: „Oh verdammt! Mein Traum gestern. Fuck!“ Es musste ja etwas ganz besonderes sein, wenn er darum so einen Wind macht. „Da war Vilde, sie war so ein Domina-Sado-Chick und hat mich bestraft, weil ich mit einer aus der ersten Stufe rumgemacht hab.“  
Mit solchen Dingern, schaffte es Magnus die Stimmung von einem Moment zum nächsten komplett umzukrempeln und gerade war ich äußerst dankbar um dieses Talent.  
Wir mussten alle lachen. Allein die Vorstellung. Magnus war offenbar sehr geflasht von seinem nächtlichen Erlebnis: „Der krankeste Traum, den ich je hatte! Total krass.“ Ich warf Jonas den selben irritierten und grinsenden Blick zu wie er mir. „Du bist krank, man“, lachte Mahdi, eh er genauer nachfragte: „Domina? Oder was meinst du?“ „Domina... ja, ich weiß doch auch nicht, wie ich's nennen soll“, schien der Katzenknutscher zudem sichtlich verwirrt von seinem Traum, weshalb wir ihn fragten was genau sie denn gemacht hatte. „Sie war total bossy. Ich hab gar nichts getan! Ich weiß echt nicht...“, erzählte er mitgenommen. „In schwarzen Klamotten, oder so?“, hakte ich belustigt nach und er bestätigte: „Ja! Mit 'ner Peitschen und allem.“  
Okay, mit der Nummer hatte der Cat-Boy den Tag gerettet und vor allem auch meine Stimmung gehoben. Ich konnte nicht mehr an mich halten bei der Vorstellung, wie Vilde mit 'ner Peitsche auf Mags los geht und lachte lauthals: „Das war Crazy.“ „Du hast echt komische Fantasien“, stimmte nun auch Jonas zu, eh er auf die Uhr sah: „Oh, fuck. Wir müssen los!“ Damit hatte sich die Versammlung an diesem Fenster unter giggeln hier und da aufgelöst und jeder ging in seinen Kurs. Den letzten für heute. Gott sei dank.  
Magnus war auch der erste, den ich nach Schulschluss wieder antraf. Wir warteten noch einen Moment im Flur auf die anderen beiden. Was immer da nur immer so lange dauerte bei Denen..?  
Wir ließen uns auf der Treppe nieder, nachdem die meisten Leute durch waren und das Gebäude so gut wie leer zu sein schien. Schweigend sah ich zu dem Fenster hier im Flur, wobei mir unweigerlich das Gespräch von vorhin wieder einfiel und ich grinsend den neben mir Sitzenden fragte: „Sind Katzen jetzt eigentlich aus deinem Beuteschema gestrichen?“ Magnus lachte: „Ich lege mich da nicht fest, ich bin offen für alles“, sprach er, während ich mein Telefon vor kramte und auf die Uhr sah, bevor ich nachhakte: „Alles?“ Er boxte mich nicht gerade doll an die Schulter und korrigierte seine Aussage: „Okay, vielleicht nicht _alles_ , aber vieles. Warum sich festlegen?“ Gute Frage, eigentlich. Ich richtete die Kamera meines Handys auf ihn und entgegnete dem: „Sag du's mir, Sado-Mann.“ Er antwortete nicht, sondern nutzte die Gelegenheit mal wieder zur Selbstdarstellung. „Okay, zeig mir wie du deine Domina erobern willst“, giggelte ich und er zupfte sein Shirt am Kragen Richtung Nippel nach unten, in diesem Moment schoss ich ein Foto und überlegte, ob ich das nicht lieber wieder lösche, statt zu posten. Vielleicht kommen die Leute nur wieder mit blöden Kommentaren... „Das ist gut!“, tat er seine Meinung kund und ergänzte: „Behalt das!“ Wenn er meint..  
Ach scheiß auf blöde Kommentare. Ich tu hier einen Freundschaftsdienst und nichts weiter. „Lassen sich Dominas eigentlich erobern?“, fragte er mich, nachdem ich mein Smartphone wieder weg gesteckt hatte und ich seufzte: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich will's auch gar nicht. Steh ich nicht so drauf.“  
Endlich kamen dann auch die anderen Zwei und wir konnten uns vom Acker machen.

Am Donnerstag, dem Tag vor dieser dämlichen Revue-Party, für die wir nun definitiv bei mir vorglühen werden, meldete sich Emma abends bei mir und schrieb wie cool sie das findet, dass ich das mache, und auch wie toll das ist, dass ich in einer Wohngemeinschaft mitten im Zentrum von Oslo wohne. Stimmt schon. Die meisten in meinem Alter wohnen noch bei ihren Eltern und das auch eher etwas ruhiger am Rand, als mitten drin im Geschehen. _Ja, das ist schon nice_ , antwortete ich ihr also und wollte auch gleich wissen: _Kommst du? - Ja!,_ kam es begeistert von ihr zurück. Gut. Dann kann ich ja mit meinem Plan fortfahren, egal ob Even da aufkreuzt oder nicht.  
Wieso denk ich schon wieder an Even? Es ist echt zum Kotzen, dass ich ihn nicht aus dem Schädel kriege...  
Wollte der mir nicht letzten Freitag Musik mitgeben? Ja, aber wie hätte er das tun sollen, nachdem ich abgerauscht bin und ihm auch nicht schreibe, sodass er meine Nummer hätte und mir was schicken könnte. Und als er mir letztens das Cap gebracht hat, war ich auch nicht gerade nett... Ich war ein Arsch, eigentlich, und dabei hatte er mir mal wieder den Arsch gerettet.  
Da noch massig Zeit war, bis Schlafen angesagt ist, klickte ich mich durch Wikipedia und Youtube auf der Suche nach diesem Nas, von dem Even so geschwärmt hat. Ich fand Playlists seiner Alben und während diese liefen, durchforstete ich das Internet nach Daten. 1994 erschien sein erstes Album Illmatic, also noch eine Weile vor meiner und auch Evens Existenz. Wenn ich mich recht entsinne gibt’s einige Dinge, auf die er steht, die es schon vor seiner Zeit gab, oder er noch zu klein gewesen sein musste, um sie damals aktuell bewusst mitzukriegen. Er hat sich also unabhängig von irgendwelchen gegenwärtigen Trends mit dem beschäftigt, was ihm aus der Seele spricht und rennt nicht mit der Masse mit, nur weil's eben alle anderen auch machen. Er ist definitiv kein Klon.  
In meiner Stundenlangen Recherche fand ich auch den einen Song von Nas mit Amy Winehouse, von dem er sprach. Zugegebenermaßen ich wollte ihn mir eigentlich nicht anhören, aber tat es denn doch.  
Allgemein hatte ich das Gefühl über einige der Songs etwas mehr über Even zu erfahren. Shit! Ich wollte nur Musik hören, um mitreden zu können. Und was mache ich? Mal wieder alles um Even drehen lassen. Ich bin erbärmlich...  
Und wie die Zeit rast! Eben war es noch halb neun und jetzt schon wieder gegen Mitternacht. Weshalb ich den Laptop zuklappte und das Licht ausschaltete. Nur um wenig später mit offenen Augen ins Dunkel zu starren und mich zu fragen, was Even wohl gerade tut. Ob er auch noch wach ist, oder schläft, oder Toast isst, oder seine Freundin fickt...  
Das muss aufhören!  
Als würde mich allein der Abend am folgenden Tag nicht schon genug unter Druck setzen, mein Vorhaben mit Emma umzusetzen, hatte mich Vilde heute schon drei mal im Flur und auf dem Schulhof abgefangen und gefragt, was an Alkohol da ist, welche Musik wir verwenden oder ob wir irgendwelche Häppchen machen könnten. „Eskild hat nur für unsere WG Bier besorgt, wer Trinken will, muss selbst was mitbringen. Wenn du Häppchen willst, musste die auch selbst machen und Musik werden wir schon finden“, teilte ich ihr mit, eh sie ihrem Partyplan-Kram Ruhe gab und sich schon eine halbe Stunde früher anmelden wollte. Aber diesmal blieb ich eisern. Sechs Uhr wurde abgemacht. Bei sechs Uhr bleibt es! Zumindest was mich betrifft.  
Nachdem der Unterricht am Nachmittag für diese Woche endlich vorbei war, ich zu Hause angekommen auf mein Bett fiel und an die Decke sah, vibrierte kurz darauf mein Handy. Mahdi fragte in der Chatgruppe was wir heute Abend machen. Jonas antwortete ihm, dass er zum Bowlen will, aber erst später. Er wollte auch, dass ich mit komme, doch ich musste leider absagen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Jungs nicht wirklich von der Veranstaltung heute Abend bei mir wusste, war außerdem heute mein Waschtag, wo ich an der Reihe bin meine Klamotten in die Maschine zu werfen. Zwar hatte sich noch nicht soviel angesammelt seit dem letzten mal, aber da ich keinen Plan hatte, wie das heute Abend mit Emma laufen würde, zog ich es vor lieber mein Zimmer noch aufzuräumen und die paar Sachen gleich zu waschen.  
Ganz davon abgesehen, dass mir dieser Gruppen-Mist peinlich ist, haben die Jungs sowieso kaum eine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, mich wissen zu lassen, wie lame sie das finden, also brauchte ich auch gar nicht dran denken zu fragen, ob sie kommen wollen.  
Magnus schien aber zumindest von der Revue-Feier zu wissen, entschied sich aber dazu am Nordstrand zu bleiben und mit ein paar anderen Fußball zu spielen. Er fragte ebenfalls, ob wir kommen wollen. Da ich nicht scharf drauf war, dass die Jungs wussten, dass ausgerechnet bei mir vorgefeiert wird, für diese Revue-Party, auf die Mags sowieso nicht wollte, schrieb ich also, dass ich zu Hause chille und legte anschließend das Telefon wieder weg. Sammelte meine getragenen Sachen ein, trabte damit in den Keller und während die Waschmaschine unten ihre Arbeit tat, sprang ich unter die Dusche.  
Mit allem fertig, hatte ich anschließend noch eine gute Stunde Ruhe. Man hörte Eskild aber im Wohnzimmer schon die Möbel an den Rand rücken und seine Anlage baute er auch gleich mit auf.  
Ich stellte das Bier kalt und gönnte mir auch gleich eines. Angesichts meines Vorhabens, ist es sicher keine schlechte Idee, fürs Vorglühen vorzuglühen. Ein paar Plastikbecher fanden sich im Küchenschrank auch noch an.  
Kurze Zeit später klingelte es auch schon und Vilde stand mit 'nem Haufen Tüten viel zu früh auf der Matte. Augen verdrehend öffnete ich ihr und ließ sie in die Wohnung. Sie stellte ihren Kram ab und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten: „Willst du dich noch umziehen?“ Meine Stirn legte sich in Falten: „Nein, wieso?“ „So wirst du doch nicht zu einer Neon-Party gehen wollen?“, fragte sie entsetzt und ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Gibt's da einen Dress-Code oder was?“ „Neon, Isak! Zieh dir was anderes an, als grau und schwarz!“, machte sie eine Ansage und da ich wusste, dass ich kaum etwas entgegen setzen könnte. Ich atmete tief durch und setzte mich in Bewegung. Langsam weiß ich woher Magnus Domina-Fantasien ihren Ursprung fanden...  
Vor meinem Schrank blieb ich stehen und durchforstete meine Klamotten. Mit Neon konnte ich auf keinen Fall dienen. Vielleicht geht ja weiß. Oder, das hier! Ich zerrte ein Shirt hervor. Schwarz mit weißem Schriftzug: I'm Illuminati. Illuminati – die Erleuchteten. Leuchten... Neon. Was passenderes werde ich nicht finden.  
Schnell zog ich mich um und ging wieder zu den anderen. Vilde inspizierte mein neues Outfit kritisch und war sichtlich unzufrieden damit. „Warte“, sagte sie und drehte sich weg, pfriemelte an irgendwas herum, was vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand und drehte sich anschließend wieder zu mir. Ich konnte grade noch sehen, dass sie pinke Farbe an ihren Daumen hatte, eh sie mir eben diese über die Wangen strich. „Was zur Hölle...?“ „Das sieht schon besser aus!“, kam es begeistert von ihr und ich gab mich auch hierbei geschlagen.  
Sie verschwand anschließend in unserem Bad, um sich selbst in Neonfarbe zu dekorieren, während schon Eva, Sana und ein paar andere hier einflogen. Nachdem Vilde mit sich selbst fertig war, fiel sie über Linn her und im Anschluss verschwand Eskild im Bad, um sich seine pinke Perücke aufzusetzen, die er extra für diesen Anlass besorgt hat.  
Kurze Zeit später waren dann die meisten Leute da und auch Emma schlug hier auf, weshalb ich mich lieber mit dem Bier tanken beeilte. Vilde war eifrig dabei alle eintreffenden Gäste mit leuchtender Farbe zu beglücken, wenn diese noch nicht bemalt oder mit irgendwelchen knallbunten Mist behangen waren. Sie reichte die Farbe, Knicklichter und andere Kram auch herum, damit ja niemand entkommen konnte.

 **Freitag, 21.10.2016 – 19:20 Uhr**  
Ich hatte mein Bier, inzwischen auch einen groben Plan, gute Laune und sogar etwas Enthusiasmus mein Vorhaben umzusetzen. Emma ließ sich nun zu meiner linken auf dem Sofa nieder und erzählte mir gleich, wie sie mit ihren Freundinnen auf dem Weg hier her eine Flasche Sekt geleert hatte. Auch ich ließ sie wissen, dass ich bereits mein drittes Bier habe, weil ich ebenfalls schon vorher angefangen habe. Weniger aus dem Grund, dass ich mich tierisch auf die Party gefreut hätte, als mehr, dass ich Angst hatte die ganze Sache wieder zu vergeigen und so ein Bierchen die Nerven beruhigt.  
Okay, Isak. Los geht’s. Lass dir einfach ein gutes Thema einfallen, worüber man ausschweifend reden kann und der Rest sollte von selbst flutschen.  
„Was hörst du so für Musik?“, fragte ich sie also bei der nächsten Gelegenheit und war mir eigentlich sicher, dass man damit fast nichts falsch machen konnte. Immerhin war das eines der Themen, über die ich mit Even auch verdammt gut reden könnte. Warum sollte das hier nicht genauso gut laufen?  
„Das ist 'ne schwere Frage“, antwortete sie und schien kurz zu überlegen, bevor sie weiter sprach: „Meine Lieblingsmusik ist... Justin Bieber!“ „Oh mein Gott“, war das einzige was mir dazu einfiel. Ich rieb mir die Nasenwurzel und versuchte dennoch weiter zu lächeln. „Ist das schlimm?“ wollte sie wissen und ich brummte: „Ja...“ „Oh nein!“, giggelte Emma und ich sprach: „Ich kriege Kopfschmerzen.“ „Du kriegst Migräne von Justin Bieber?“, witzelte sie weiter, ich bestätigte: „Ja, Migräne.“ Nichtsdestotrotz, das Gespräch lief, wenn auch nicht ganz optimal, was ihren Geschmack angeht.  
Als Emma sagte: „Eine chronische Justin Bieber Migräne“, sprach ich und teilte ihr gespielt ernst mit: „Ich gehe“, während die neben mir Sitzende amüsiert lachte. „Moment. Ich kann nicht gehen, ich wohne hier. Du musst gehen“, scherzte ich also weiter und sie fragte ebenso gespielt entsetzt: „Ja? Du schmeißt mich raus, weil ich ihn mag?“ Ich nickte, auch wenn ich das nicht ernst meinte. Ich hatte schließlich einen Plan und der beinhaltet nun mal Emmas Anwesenheit.  
„Was hörst du denn für Musik?“, wollte sie nun wissen und da ich mich die Nacht zuvor mit Nas so intensiv beschäftigt hatte und er wirklich gute Songs gemacht hat, antwortete ich also spontan: „Ich steh mehr so auf 90er Hip-Hop. Kennst du was davon?“ Emma überlegte sichtlich, eh etwas von ihr kam: „Eh, nein.“ „Nein? Du hast keine Ahnung?“, hakte ich nach und ähnlich wie ich bei Even vor einer Woche, begann sie zu stammeln, doch irgendwie entfernt schon mal was von gehört zu haben. Also warf ich einfach mal: „Nas?“, in den Raum. „Mal von ihm gehört?“, fragte ich sie und wie erwartet, wusste sie nichts damit anzufangen: „Huh?“ „Er hat das beste Album aller Zeiten gemacht. Illmatic. Hör's dir an“, setzte ich fort und schon beim Namen des Albums scheiterte es. „Ill..?“, vernahm ich es von ihr und so wiederholte ich deutlicher: „Illmatic! 'Ill' wie krank und dann 'matic'.  
Ich wollte ihr auch gleich noch erklären wieso die Musik so gut ist, als ich Vildes Stimme hervorstechend vernahm: „Hiii! Schön, dass ihr gekommen seid.“ Und da war er... Even. Natürlich mit Sonja. 'Cause why the fuck not?  
Vilde und Sonja begrüßten sich und nannten sich gegenseitig ihre Namen, während Even sie auch hier als seine Freundin vorstellte. Es mal wieder zu hören war nicht angenehm. Echt nicht. Aber da muss man wohl durch. Fuck, man. Selbst mit diesem dämlichen knallgelben Band um den Kopf sieht er zum Anfressen geil aus!  
Als er zu mir sah, hätte ich ihn mal wieder ewig weiter angestarrt, wenn Emma nicht mit einem mal meine Hand gegriffen hätte, sie an ihre Brust gelegt und mich den Bügel ihres BH's ertasten lassen: „Kannst du den Bügel hier fühlen?“ Ich wusste eigentlich kaum wovon sie gerade sprach, nachdem Even eingetroffen war und sich ohne großartiges Zutun meine Aufmerksamkeit gesichert hatte. Weshalb ich ihr einfach nur knapp antwortete: „Ja.“  
Was mach ich hier eigentlich? „Das sticht mich unter dem Arm“, erzählte sie und in meinem Schädel ratterte es nun. Ich hab eigentlich gar keine Zeit mehr hier rumzuknödeln und über Justin Bieber zu reden, der mich genauso so nervt, wie sie der Bügel da. Bier tanken, Isak. Tanken, und dann rann an die Braut! „Das wird so sein, bis ich nach Hause gehe und es ausziehen kann. Du kannst echt froh sein, dass du kein Mädchen bist“, sprach sie neben mir weiter und ich hatte schon Schwierigkeiten ihr zu zuhören. Wenngleich ich mich fragte, wieso sie das überhaupt anzieht, wenn sie das stört. Aber als Even mal wieder direkt zu mir sah, machten sich meine Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung selbstständig. Gott... diese Augen...  
Fuck, reiß dich zusammen, man!  
„Es ist echt nervtötend ein Mädchen zu sein“, kam es immer weiter von ihr und so setzte ich noch einmal mein Bier an. An irgendeiner Stelle musste ich hier die Notbremse ziehen! „Vor allem, wenn...“, begann sie den nächsten Satz, aber da ich einfach nichts mehr hören wollte, unterband ich das ganze, indem ich sie ohne Vorwarnung küsste. Na bitte. Ruhe. Angetrunken war es auch nur halb so schlimm und ich zog das Rumknutschen eisern durch. Bis sich Even plötzlich neben Emma ebenfalls aufs Sofa fallen ließ. Oh, nein! Das gefährdet meinen Plan. „Ich glaube langsam ihr bandelt mir zu sehr an“, sagte er und Emma drehte sich freudig zu ihm um: „Hallooo!“ Doch nicht mal seinen Namen wusste sie...  
Das ist jetzt echt bescheiden... Even, Emma, ich, hier auf dem Sofa. Das ist wie die Toasts letzte Woche... Irgendwas passt hier nicht rein.  
„Ich dachte wir sind ein Team?“, kam es schon fast ein wenig vorwurfsvoll von Even. „Oh ja, Kosegruppe!“, entgegnete Emma dem jubelnd und ich überlegte, wem ich gerade lieber eine reinhauen würde. Ihm, weil er einen auf eifersüchtig macht, obwohl er seine Freundin hat oder mir selbst, weil ich echt glaubte mein Plan könnte funktionieren. „Coole Wohnung“, sprach er mich an und berührte mich dabei an der Schulter. Es nervte mich. Nicht, dass ich nicht irgendwo von ihm berührt werden wollte, aber gerade weil ich es so sehr wollte, nervte es mich. „Danke“, antwortete ich also knapp und eher leise. Emma teilte ihre Begeisterung über meine Wohnsituation auch gleich mit Even: „Es ist echt geil hier. Das ist eine Wohngemeinschaft. Hier sind immer coole Leute. So wie Eskild!“ Sie zeigte auf meinen Mitbewohner, der wie bei Partys üblich, gerade seinen Spaß zu haben schien.  
Ich schaute jedoch lieber zu Even und lauschte der möglicherweise interessant werden Konversation der Beiden. „Kennst du Eskild schon?“, fragte sie ihn und er schien etwas ratlos: „Nein, ich denke nicht.“ „Er ist schwul. Er ist wirklich süß“, erklärte sie ihm und von Even hörte man nur ein: „Ah, ja?“ „Ich liebe Schwule. Die sind lustig“, setzte Emma unbeirrt fort und er antwortete etwas, womit ich nicht im geringsten gerechnet hätte: „Denkst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen zu verallgemeinert ist?“ Definitiv ein sehr interessantes Gespräch. „Wieso? Indem ich sage, Schwule sind lustig?“ fragte sie ihn und er tat seinen Standpunkt kund: „Das ist wie zu sagen, alle Muslime sind Terroristen.“ „Was? Nein, das ist übertrieben. So ist es gar nicht“, verteidigte sie ihre Aussage, schon mit etwas schwerer Zunge: „Lustig zu sein is positiv und ein Terrorist zu sein is total negativ.“ Sie wandte sich damit sogar zu mir, als würde ich mich in die Sache einmischen und irgendwem recht geben. Ich war dennoch gespannt, was er weiter dazu sagt. „Es geht nicht um das was du sagst, aber du generalisierst. Nicht alle Schwulen sind lustig.“  
Keine Ahnung was ich persönlich mit der Aussage anfangen soll. Okay, ja, ich steh offenbar auf Even, aber ich bin weder lustig, noch tuntig. Meint er mich etwa damit?  
Emma schien die Diskussion im Moment genauso wenig zu behagen wie mir, denn sie sprang vom Sofa auf: „Das is verdammt langweilich. Du, Isak, komm tanz mit mir.“ Nach Evens letztem Satz sah ich noch einmal zu ihm und er zu mir, eh ich der Aufforderung zum Tanzen nachkam. Schnappte mir dabei das nächste Bier und trank weiter. Der Plan war ja im Grunde noch nicht ganz verloren. Beim Tanzen kann man ja kaum was falsch machen, denke ich. Wobei das bisschen Rumeiern meinerseits nicht wirklich als Tanzen zählt. Aber hey, wenn es läuft, läuft's eben.  
Mein Fokus lag dabei solange auf Emma, bis direkt in meiner Sichtlinie Even mit Sonja auftauchte und die beiden rumknutschten. Ganz ehrlich, Even! Was soll das? Kannst du nicht in irgendeine scheiß Ecke gehen und da rummachen? Muss das vor meinen Augen sein?  
Ich weiß es ist bescheuert, aber genauso wenig wie ich hinsehen wollte, konnte ich auch nicht wegsehen. Vielleicht brauch ich das ja, damit mein Hirn mal schnallt, dass der Typ nicht zu haben ist. Emma begann ebenfalls mich küssen zu wollen. Ich machte irgendwie mit, auch wenn das bei uns lange nicht so eingespielt anfühlte, wie es bei Even und Sonja wirkte.  
Fuck, was gäbe ich darum, wenn ich jetzt da drüben bei ihm wäre und...  
Isak, stopp! Gedanken sammeln. Fokus auf Emma!  
Und ich hab's echt versucht aber, es ging um's Verrecken nicht. Ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm lassen und gerade, als ich mich meinem hoffnungslosen Schicksal ergeben wollte, sah er mich an. Und zwar direkt. Unverhohlen. Und das war kein 'was glotzt du so'-Blick. Das war... Ich fühlte mich geradewegs richtig... eye-fuckt. Auf eine verdammt gute und intensive Art und Weise. Bei allem Wunschdenken meinerseits, aber so was merkt man einfach, wenn's knistert.  
Even sah auch nicht mehr weg. Alles was ich spürte, Emmas Lippen an meinen, ihre Finger, ihre Wärme... Mein Kopf drehte es sich in diesem Moment so zurecht, dass das alles von Even kam und nicht von ihr.  
Nichts und niemand anderes war in diesem Moment mit uns in diesem Raum. Ein einziger Rausch, der meinen Körper durchfuhr, mit einer Gänsehaut von oben bis unten. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte die Vorstellung und das Gefühl dabei solange zu genießen, wie es anhalten würde. Denn eines wurde mir trotz Suff und Gefühls-High schnell klar: Das wird nicht ewig dauern und ich würde wieder auf dem Boden der Tatsachen aufklatschen. Dann kann ich den Sturz wenigstens ein bisschen abfedern.  
Manchmal frage ich mich, ob dieser Sack es eigentlich weiß, ob es ihm bewusst ist, wie sehr er mit mir Pingpong spielt. Ist es normal für ihn, dass man seine Freunde gelegentlich derartig blick-fickt? Reagiere ich vielleicht auch nur einfach zu sehr auf ihn? Wenn ja, ist es wohl schon lange zu spät für mich...  
Scheiße, verdammte! Wenn's mal läuft, dann kommt Even und reißt alles um! Ich könnt ihm dafür an die Kehle springen.  
„Alles Okay?“, sprach mich Emma an, riss mich aus meiner Träumerei und ich nickte: „Ja ja, ich hab nur zu viel getrunken, glaube ich...“ Eigentlich kann man gerade gar nicht zu viel trinken, nach der Nummer.  
Es folgten noch ein paar Songs, bei denen ich es vorzog hier bei Emma zu bleiben und mich selbst in Sicherheit zu wissen. Einerseits wollte ich, dass er es lässt mich anzusehen. Vor allem auf diese Art und Weise und zum Anderen, kann ich wohl schlecht hingehen und sagen: Hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Mit welchem Recht? Im Grunde hat er ja auch nichts weiter gemacht, als mich anzusehen. Ist kein Verbrechen. Und auch nicht seine Schuld, dass er mich damit völlig verrückt macht.  
Vilde knipste nun plötzlich Licht an und sorgte für allgemeines Raunen, aufgrund dieser abrupten Aktion und verkündete: „Die Revue-Party wartet auf uns! Wir wollen dann mal so langsam los!“  
Während Unruhe entstand und jeder seinen Kram zusammen suchte, sammelte ich die Becher ein, die hier überall rumstanden. Ich musste irgendwas tun, um nicht wie ein geisteskranker Irrer zu Even zu glotzen, was ich zwar trotzdem hin und wieder tat, aber wenn man dabei beschäftigt ist, wirkte es nicht ganz so... peinlich. Abgesehen davon, wenn ich jetzt ein wenig zusammenräume, dann muss ich das morgen früh nicht machen und kann entspannen.  
Eva betrat das Wohnzimmer und meldete sich zu Wort: „Leute! Wir haben vier Taxis bestellt. Wir müssen jetzt los!“ Automatisch wanderte mein Augenmerk mal wieder kurzzeitig zu Even, eh ich mich weiter um leere Becher und umgekippte Bierdosen kümmerte. Noch mehr Hektik brach aus. Eskild suchte sein Handy, weil damit die Musik abgespielt wurde und Vilde schrie herum, dass jeder sein Ticket braucht, weil die wirklich wichtig sind.  
Noch immer, oder schon wieder, schaute Even mich unablässig an. Ich hielt den Kopf lieber gesenkt und beschloss: Egal, was die mit ihren Taxis machen, ich kann da gerade echt nicht mit fahren. Ich muss erst mal runter kommen und verarbeiten.  
„Isak!“, sprach mich Emma an und ich hörte aufmerksam zu, was sie von mir wollte: „Ich, Sonja und Even nehmen ein Taxi zusammen. Willst du bei uns mitkommen?“ „Nee, ich nehme das Fahrrad“, winkte ich schnell ab. Even und ich auf engstem Raum, und dann noch mit Emma und Sonja, das wird einfach nichts. „Ja, Okay fein“, hörte ich es noch von ihr, eh sie sich verabschiedete und mit den Anderen verschwand.  
Ich schnappte mir neben den Bechern auch einige halbleere Dosen und Flaschen, die ich zum Auskippen in die Küche brachte. Als die Ablage neben dem Spülbecken recht voll gestellt war, nutzte ich noch den Platz daneben und begann die Reste weg zu schütten. Dann trat auch endlich Ruhe ein, als auch der Letzte endlich zu gehen schien. Eskilds Stimme war zudem die letzte, die ich hörte und als ich Schritte hinter mir vernahm, wollte ich mich herumdrehen und ihn fragen, ob er wieder seine Schlüssel liegen lassen hat. Doch das war nicht mein Mitbewohner, der da zu mir in die Küche kam. Das war Even.  
Was macht der hier? Wieso... warum..? „Eh... wolltest du nicht ein Taxi mit den anderen nehmen?“, fragte ich irritiert und tierisch nervös. Even schnappte sich ohne weiteres einige der Dosen und half dabei die Reste auszukippen: „Ich fahre mit dem Rad.“ Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle! Wie soll ich mich denn konzentrieren, wenn er hier ist und nicht in irgendeinem bescheuerten Taxi, auf dem Weg zu 'ner beknackten Party?  
Ich wollte ja einfach weiter machen, mit dem was ich hier tat, aber ich traute mich ja kaum eine Dose zu leeren, wenn Even auch gerade am Becken zugange war. Was, wenn wir zur selben Dose greifen?  
Er trat dabei auch noch einen Schritt näher, also wich ich zurück und sah zu was er da tat, während mein Kopf mal wieder überladen war, mit Fragen und Vorwürfen. Kurz sah ich zu ihm auf, er lächelte mich an und so schaute ich gleich wieder weg. „Hattest du Spaß mit ihr... dieser Emma?“, durchbrach er die eingetretene Stille und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Spülbecken, was es mir weiterhin erschwerte die verdammten Dosen, ohne stetiges Herzrasen, an ihm vorbei ins Becken zu schütten. Und vor allem: Was soll diese Frage? Er hatte doch wohl selbst genug Spaß mit Sonja...  
Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte oder was er hören wollte. „Sie will was von mir“, nuschelte ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, meine innere Unruhe nicht nach außen sichtbar werden zu lassen. Selbst als ich im Augenwinkel erkennen konnte, wie Even mich die ganze Zeit ansah, bevor er sprach: „Wusstest du, dass ich und Sonja uns daten, seit wir... 15 sind oder so?“ Schön. Gib's mir, Even. Ich steh drauf, wenn du mir mit deiner glücklichen Beziehung kommst. „Hmkay“, rang ich mir also ab und blieb cool, kippte nun weiter das Zeug aus und hörte zu, als er fortsetzte: „Und... ich merke, dass wir uns mehr und mehr von einander entfernen.“ Nun musste ich ihn doch mal kurz ansehen, bei dem was er da gerade erzählte.  
Die Frage ist aber nach wie vor: Wieso tut er das? Er schien auf eine Reaktion meinerseits zu warten. Keine Ahnung, was man in so einer Situation sagt, also besser die Klappe halten.  
„Aber ich kann Sonja nicht fallen lassen“, sprach er weiter und schien wieder zu warten. „Okay“, entgegnete ich dem also und wüsste schon ganz gern endlich mal, wieso er mir das erzählt und warum er sie nicht verlassen kann. Doch Even erklärte nun: „Wenn ich mit Sonja Schluss mache, dann wird sie denken, dass es wegen ihrer Beinprothese ist.“ Wie jetzt? Verunsichert schaute ich nun zu ihm: „Hm?“ „Nicht gewusst?“, fragte er und ich hakte lieber noch mal nach, eh ich was falsch verstanden habe: „Beinprothese?“ „Ja, sie haben ihr den ganze Fuß amputiert“, erzählte er und in dem Moment ließ ich die Dosen Dosen sein, lehnte mich ebenfalls mit dem Rücken an die Küchenzeile und war irgendwie schockiert: „What? Wie.. ist das passiert?“ Even sah vor sich auf den Boden und klärte mich auf: „Sie ist auf eine Landmine in Tjøme getreten, als sie neun Jahre alt war. Hat den linken Fuß verloren.“ „Shit“, war das erste was mir dazu einfiel und meine aufrichtige Anteilnahme.  
Einen Fuß verlieren ist schon heftig. Da kann man ja noch froh sein, wenn's einen nicht ganz zerfetzt. „Das war echt schlimm“, hörte ich ihn sagen und ich murmelte betreten: „Das wusste ich nicht.“ „Aber ihr geht’s jetzt viel besser. Sie bekommt wirkliche gute Hilfe von... ähm... Wie heißen die? Eh... Physiotherapeuten.“ Even geriet so langsam irgendwie ins Stocken, mit seiner Erzählung. Er ließ sich jedoch nicht davon abbringen: „Die haben ihr bei den motorischen Fähigkeiten geholfen. Und die Prothesen-Technologie ist echt fortschrittlich geworden. Du kannst die Halterungen kaum mehr sehen.“  
Du kleiner Drecksack! Ich weiß, wie solche Prothesen aussehen! „Du verarscht mich?“, fragte ich also und er begann zu grinsen. „Du verarscht mich? Ja?“, er nickte lachend und ich atmete erleichtert aus: „Fuck! Wie kannst du darüber Witze machen?“,hakte ich also nach, auch wenn ich selbst darüber lachen musste, wie ich ihm fast auf den Leim gegangen wäre. Aber selbst wenn, ich meine, nach etwa drei Jahren Beziehung wäre das eher nicht der Grund, wieso man Schluss machen könnte.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es Landminen in Tjøme gibt?“, fragte er amüsiert und kam einen Schritt auf mich zu, was mich gleich wieder aus der Ruhe brachte, als ich ihm antwortete: „Woher zur Hölle soll ich das wissen? Du kannst doch keine Witze über so was machen!“ „Ich könnte Witze über Dinge machen, die noch viel schlimmer sind“, sagte er und als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich hinter mir nicht weiter kommen würde, weil da die Küchenzeile um die Ecke herum ging, fühlte ich mich daher fast ein wenig hilflos ausgeliefert. Nervös schüttelte ich den Kopf: „Nein! Das ist zu ernst, um darüber Scherze zu machen.“ Even sah das ganz anders: „Ich könnte Witze darüber machen, dass sie einen Schwanz hat.“ Er und seine Schwanz-Jokes.  
Grinsend verdrehte ich die Augen. „Das wäre zu krass“, ergänzte er und ich musste schmunzeln: „Schwanz...“ Ich senkte dabei meinen Kopf, um seinem Blick auszuweichen und bemerkte dabei ein Loch in meiner Socke.  
Nicht nur sein kontinuierliches näherkommen, sondern auch die Schwanzwitze machen die Sache nicht unverfänglicher. „Viel zu krass...“, vernahm ich es noch einmal von ihm. Kurz sah ich auf und musste grinsen, darüber, wie spielend er es mit solchen unmöglichen Äußerungen schafft, mich immer wieder aufzutauen. Ich räusperte mich verlegen und wollte das Gespräch irgendwie wieder in neutrale Bereiche bringen. „Ich denke nicht, dass die Prothesen-Technologie so weit ist...“, murmelte ich wieder mit Blick nach unten, als Even mich unterbrach: „War es das, was mich verraten hat?“ Ich konnte nur nicken.  
Ich weiß nicht, aber ich bekam langsam echt Panik, denn ich war hier in der Ecke förmlich gefangen und hielt mich mehr oder weniger an Arbeitsplatte der Küchenzeile fest. Und, dass er mir so nah kam, dass ich mittlerweile seinen Duft so gut riechen konnte, machte die Sache nicht besser. Also starrte ich verbissen auf die kaputte Stelle in meiner Socke, um Even ja nicht anzusehen und versuchte ihn mit dem erstbesten was mir einfiel abzulenken: „Aber... sie ist süß...“ Ganz kurz sah ich auf und natürlich schaute er mich an, weshalb ich gleich wieder weg sah und ergänzte: „Sonja...“  
Es herrschte Stille. Angespannte Stille.  
Dann trat Even noch einen Schritt auf mich zu. Ich behielt krampfhaft den Kopf unten, versuchte mich auf das Loch am Zeh zu fixieren und hoffte mein Herz würde mir nicht aus der Brust springen, denn es wummerte mal wieder so heftig, dass ich kaum atmen konnte. Als Even dann noch etwas näher kam und ich ihn atmen hören und außerdem seine direkte Nähe spüren konnte, war dieses Gefühl wieder da, das ich vorhin schon hatte. Nur stand er jetzt wirklich hier bei mir und hatte definitiv vor mich zu küssen. Unsere Lippen wollten sich gerade berühren, als es plötzlich im Wohnzimmer krachte. Jemand war herein gekommen. Verdammt, was zum...?  
Nach dem ersten Schreck brauchte ich einen Augenblick, um zu realisieren was passiert ist und so ging ich irritiert hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Even kam hinterher. Ich dachte schon es wäre Emma oder Sonja, doch da stand Noora mit ihrem Koffer und sah sich um.

„Noora?“, fragte ich ungläubig und sie lächelte etwas erzwungen: „Komm ich ungelegen?“ Ich fühlte mich ertappt und stammelte: „Eh.. ich.. ähm, nein, wir haben nur... wir wollten nur...“ „Aufräumen“, sprach Even und ging an mir vorbei, sammelte noch ein paar Flaschen ein und trug sie in die Küche. Ich nickte bestätigend, räusperte mich und wollte wissen: „Was machst du hier?“ Und hättest du nicht fünf lausige Minuten später kommen können?  
Sie schob ihren Koffer an die Seite und setzte sich aufs Sofa: „Hab euch vermisst und wollte euch spontan besuchen.“ Ich blieb im Türrahmen stehen und ließ sie wissen: „Eskild und Linn sind auf einer Party. Soll ich versuchen anzurufen?“ „Nein, lass sie feiern.“  
Als Even wieder zurück kam, schnappte er sich anschließend seine Jacke und sagte: „Ich geh dann mal besser.“ „Ähm ja, danke fürs... Aufräumen...“, murmelte ich und er zwinkerte mir zu: „Gern.“ So, dass Noora es nicht sehen konnte. Damit verließ er die Wohnung und ich setzte mich zu ihr. „Wer war das?“, fragte sie mich einen Augenblick später, doch ich war schon wieder halb in Gedanken versunken und bei dem was eben noch in der Küche passiert ist. „Hm.. wer?“ „Er?“, lächelte sie und zeigte auf die Tür, durch welche Even gerade verschwunden war. Im Grunde gab ich ihr die gleiche Antwort, wie sie Jonas vor zwei Tagen auch schon von mir bekam: „Jemand aus Vildes Kosegruppe, die haben hier gefeiert.“  
Nun saßen wir beide auf dem Sofa und schwiegen.  
Der Abend hat irgendwie alles völlig verdreht und doch ist eigentlich nicht viel anders als vorher. Ich meine, ich spinne nicht. Even wollte mich küssen und es ging alles nur von ihm aus. Aber es kam nicht dazu, also ist gewissermaßen nichts passiert. Arrrgh! Es ist einfach nur total abgefuckt! Wenn er nun doch was von mir will, soll ich das mit Emma weiter versuchen oder es sein lassen? Vielleicht will er auch nur mal testen oder er verarscht mich wieder. Ich werd einfach nicht schlau aus dem Kerl.  
Dass Noora in London nicht wirklich glücklich war, das hab sogar ich mitbekommen, auch wenn ich mich da nicht einmischen wollte, aber aus Höflichkeit fragte ich dennoch nach: „Ist irgendwas passiert?“, und bot ihr ein Bier von den Dosen an, von denen ich wusste, dass sie unserer WG gehören. Sie lehnte ab, also reichte ich ihr eine Flasche Wasser, die noch unangetastet hinter dem Sofa stand.  
Noora nahm die Flasche an sich und seufzte: „William und ich... Ich denke wir machen eine Pause.“ „Oh...“, kommentierte ich dies und fragte: „Warum?“ Sie sah im Raum umher und wusste offenbar auch nicht so ganz wie sie ihre Situation erklären sollte. Da sind wir schon mal zwei.  
„Ich bin mit ihm zusammengezogen, weil ich bei ihm sein wollte und nicht um zuzusehen, wie er den ganzen Tag arbeitet und ich dann nichts mehr von ihm habe. Um allein zu sein, muss ich nicht in London rumsitzen... wo ich niemanden kenne. Außer ihm. Selbst seinen Vater kenne ich kaum, aber für ihn würde William alles tun. Ich meine, ich versteh's ja, er hatte als Kind nichts von seinem Vater und jetzt...“ „Jetzt hast du nichts mehr von ihm...“, stellte ich gekonnt fest und sie stimmte mir nickend zu.  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte. Hilfreiche Beiträge leisten kann ich im Moment auch nicht. Außerdem hatte ich noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung, so wie die Beiden, als dass ich groß mit Tipps um mich werfen könnte. Aber einfach weggehen und sie da hängen lassen, wollte ich auch nicht, also blieb ich sitzen, nahm mir das Bier zur Hand und murmelte: „Wir können schon richtige Ärsche sein...“ Noora sagte nichts dazu.  
Mein Handy vibrierte und ich sah nach. Emma schrieb mir und fragte: _Wo bist du? - Wir sitzen hier drinnen. Direkt neben der Tanzfläche._ Die blöde Party... Die klemm ich mir und fahr da nicht mehr hin. Wenn Even jetzt da ist und mit Sonja rummacht, dann hau ich ihm vielleicht wirklich noch eine rein. Daher schrieb ich ihr zurück: _Sorry. Musste aufräumen und wurde dann müde. Bleibe zu Hause._ Außerdem muss ich diesen Abend erst mal für mich selbst sortieren und wie ich weiter vorgehe. Es ist alles viel zu wackelig, als dass ich auf irgendeine Säule verzichten könnte, auf denen mein Gefühlsleben gegenwärtig liegt.  
„Ich schlafe heute Nacht auf dem Sofa, wenn das Okay ist“, sprach mich Noora nach langem Schweigen an und so nickte ich: „Ja, sicher.“ Ich holte dann ein Kissen und eine Decke. „Wenn du was brauchst, du weiß wo mein Zimmer ist“, bot ich an und sie lächelte: „Danke, Isak.“


	4. 03x04 - BOCK AUF BADEN - (Keen på å bade)

Ich lag in dieser Nacht noch ziemlich lange wach und dachte nach. Eigentlich ein Wunder, dass mein Hirn überhaupt mal zur Ruhe kam, denn immer wieder lief der Film in meinem Kopf an der Stelle weiter, an der uns Noora mit ihrem Erscheinen in der WG unterbrochen hatte. Je öfter der Film von vorne los ging, desto unterschiedlicher wurden die Versionen und reichten bis hin zu dem Gedanken, dass es mal wieder ein Joke von ihm gewesen sein könnte. Auch wenn dies nicht die Version ist, von der ich mir wünschen würde, dass sie so passiert wäre. Es war die, die ich im Moment am meisten fürchtete. Aber da kamen auch Szenen, die deutlich weiter gingen als nur dieser Beinahe-Kuss und die machten mich eher noch unruhiger. In vielerlei Hinsicht...  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen wachte ich dementsprechend am nächsten Morgen kurz vor zehn Uhr auf und so war die Sache mit Even in der Küche auch gleich wieder das erste woran ich denken musste. Der automatische Blick aufs Handy konnte mich da nur mäßig von ablenken. Emma hatte mir offensichtlich kurz nach drei Uhr noch Nachrichten zukommen lassen: _Bist du wach? Kann ich kommen?_ Außerdem stand da: _Du bist so verdammt süß._ Ich bin nicht süß... _Du schläfst siiicheeer_ , vermutete sie vollkommen richtig. Zudem schrieb sie: _Ich bn so voill_ , was wahrscheinlich hieß, dass sie total betrunken ist, beziehungsweise es zu dem Zeitpunkt war. Japp, das merkt man, wenn man das so liest.  
Gut, selbst wenn ich das heute Nacht noch mitgekriegt hätte, wäre ich nicht scharf drauf gewesen, dass sie hier total dicht auftaucht. Ich antwortete nicht, sondern legte das Handy wieder weg, starrte erneut an die Decke und hörte im Flur vor meiner Tür, dass meine Mitbewohner auch schon wach sein mussten.  
Kurz darauf flog ein weiterer Text von Emma ein, in welcher sie sich wegen der nächtlichen Mitteilungen mehr oder weniger entschuldigte: _Hahaha, sorry wegen der Suff-Nachrichten. Cringe_. Ich schrieb zurück: _Null Stress. War's fett gestern?_ Offenbar war dem so. Emma schwärmte förmlich: _Ja! Sonja ist totaaal toll_... Bla bla... Warum sie das sein soll, überflog ich nur ganz grob. Denn eigentlich kann es mir sowas von wurscht sein. Ich wollte einfach nicht wissen, was an Evens Freundin so super umwerfend und lustig ist...  
Während ich mir was anzog und überlegte was ich schreiben könnte, wurde es im Flur wieder ruhiger. Weshalb ich mir schnell wieder mein Handy schnappte und Emma antwortete: _Cool, muss los, man sieht sich_. Schließlich kann man ja auch ein anderes mal schreiben, oder reden. Oder viel sie mehr reden lassen. Mich einfach volllabern zu lassen, hat bisher immer funktioniert. Auch, als ich mit dieser Sara damals was angefangen hatte. Da war ich auch nur zum Zuhören gut. Was mich nicht wirklich störte. Solange Mädchen reden können, muss ich selber nichts sagen und sage demnach auch nichts falsches. Die Leute ließen dann zudem ihre bescheuerten Gay-Kommentare über mich stecken.  
Im Anschluss verließ ich mein Zimmer und ging hinüber, wo ich meine Mitbewohner und Noora schon im Wohnzimmer erzählen hörte und setzte mich dazu.  
Da Eskild und Linn ebenfalls auf der Party waren, auf der Emma, Sonja und womöglich auch Even gewesen sind, beschloss ich einfach mal abzuwarten und bei passender Gelegenheit zu fragen, was gestern dort noch los war. Vielleicht erfährt man ja was nützliches. Ob Even wirklich noch da war, zum Beispiel. Doch das Gesprächsthema lag natürlich voll und ganz bei Noora und ihrem Problem mit William.

 **Samstag, 22.10.2016 – 11:47 Uhr**  
Während meine Mitbewohner sich ihre Sorgen anhörten, saß ich nun schon eine Weile auf dem Couchtisch und überlegte krampfhaft was ich Even schreiben könnte. Die erste Nachricht überhaupt an ihn. Sollte ich das alles lieber neutral halten? Soll ich fragen, wie ich das von gestern zu verstehen habe? Oder gar nicht erst schreiben? Nee, das geht nicht.  
Vielleicht sollte ich mich noch mal für seine Hilfe beim Aufräumen bedanken und fragen, was er heute so vor hat? Das geht!  
Eskild und Linn, welche links und rechts von Noora saßen, hörten sich die Geschichte mit William noch einmal ausführlicher an, dass ihm Geld und die Beziehung zu seinem Vater plötzlich soviel wichtiger ist als seine Freundin. Auch ich lauschte mit halbem Ohr, während ich die Nachricht an Even eintippte. Eigentlich wollte ich noch schreiben, ob er noch was mit mir machen will, doch ich löschte im Grunde alles wieder. Schrieb aber noch mal mal: _Hallo, danke für gestern, was hast du heute vor?_ Ohne mich mit einzubeziehen oder irgendwelche Smileys. Las den Text erneut und sendete die Nachricht. Normalerweise schreibe ich einfach irgendeinen Text, wie er mir in den Sinn kommt. Ohne drei mal drüber gucken und ohne fünf mal irgendwas zu löschen. Manchmal achte ich noch nicht mal auf irgendwelche Satzzeichen. Hier tat ich das komischerweise und kaum hatte ich die Nachricht versendet wurde ich nervös. Nervös bei dem Gedanken, was da kommen könnte.  
Im nächsten Moment hatte allerdings Eskild meine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich hab zwar nebenher mitgeschnitten, dass er sich wegen Chaos ausgelassen hat, das angeblich bei uns herrschen soll, aber als er sich bei Noora beschwerte, dass ich zwar ein guter Kerl sei, aber ziemlich faul. Da wurde es mir dann doch zu viel. Ich meine, wer hat denn gestern den ganzen Kram vom Suff in die Küche gestellt? Okay, aufgrund gewisser Umstände bin ich nicht weit gekommen, aber der Wille sollte doch wohl zählen!  
„Eskild?“, sprach ich ihn also ungläubig an und nachdem ich seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte, setzte ich fort: „Ich sitze gleich hier.“ Ehrlich, jetzt. Kann er so was vielleicht mal mit mir persönlich klären? Abgesehen davon, möchte sich Noora jetzt womöglich auch nicht darüber unterhalten, wie faul ich angeblich sei. Unser Mitbewohner sah mich an und konterte auf meinen Einwand: „Ja. Du musst das jetzt mal ertragen, dass ich mich freue Noora wieder zusehen. Kein Grund verletzt oder eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich mag dich auch.“ Verständnislos schaute ich zu ihm hinüber.  
What? Niemand sagt was dagegen, dass er sich freut, aber hier ging's gerade um meine vermeintliche Faulheit, mit der er sich direkt vor mir bei jemand anderem beschwert. „Eifersüchtig?! Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig“, antwortete ich Augen verdrehend. Was soll's. Mit ihm streiten bringt nichts, weswegen ich an der Stelle lieber ein anderes Thema anschnitt, worüber man sich mal mehr Gedanken machen sollte, als angeblicher Eifersucht und Faulheit meinerseits: „Aber wir müssen eine Lösung finden, wenn Noora jetzt hier leben will. Wir sind vier Leute auf drei Räume.“ Eskild hätte an der Stelle wohl am liebsten seine Gesichtszüge entgleisen lassen, als er fragte: „Ist das dein ernst?“ Irritiert warf ich ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, bevor er förmlich mit ihr mitleidend motzte: „Noora ist gerade erst nach Hause gekommen, nachdem sie vom Mann ihrer Träume sitzen gelassen wurde. Und du kümmerst dich nur darum wer wo schläft. Wieso schläfst du nicht auf dem Boden?“  
Bin ich im falschen Film? Okay, ich weiß, Eskild kann 'ne Dramaqueen sein und sich von Gefühlen leiten lassen, aber dass er das eine Thema nicht vom anderen unterscheiden und damit bei den Fakten bleibt, dass ist mir neu. Doch auch Noora mischte sich nun ein: „Ich wurde nicht verlassen.“ „Nein, du wurdest nicht verlassen, aber...“, wollte sich Eskild korrigieren, doch sie fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich war es, die einfach gegangen ist. Wir haben nicht Schluss gemacht. Wir haben... auf Pause gedrückt.“  
Meine Mitbewohner verhätschelten Noora schon die ganze Zeit, mit Streicheleinheiten und Kakao. Ich meine, sicher, ich stell mir ihre Situation auch beschissen vor und wahrscheinlich bin ich der einzige Mensch auf dieser gottverdammten Welt, der noch nie mit so was persönlich zu tun hatte. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich nur daran interessiert bin, wo mein eigener Arsch in Zukunft zu nächtigen gedenkt. Immerhin kenne ich die Geschichte schon von gestern Abend, wenn auch nicht so ausführlich wie jetzt.  
Aber gut, vielleicht bin ich halt ein Arsch. Ich nenn's eher praktisch veranlagt. Eine Lösung dafür muss trotzdem früher oder später her. Von mir aus ziehen wir Streichhölzer, wer von uns jetzt weiter auf dem Sofa pennen soll.  
Im Moment jedoch lag der Fokus Aller offenbar noch auf dem seelischen Bereich. „Und wenn er mich wirklich liebt, dann wird er zu mir kommen“, sagte Noora, was mich zum Grübeln anregte.  
„Ich denke, dass... Ich weiß nicht, aber... Leute verlassen Frau und Kind, um mit denen zusammen zu sein, die sie lieben. Und wenn er dich wirklich liebt, dann wählt er dich. Ich denke, das wird schon klappen“, entgegnete Eskild ihr aufbauend und ich fragte mich, ob Even sich womöglich für mich entscheiden würde. Aber das ist völliger Unsinn. Dazu müsste er mich lieben, oder wenigstens sehr mögen und das mehr als seine Freundin, also... hak's ab, Isak.  
Schon fast, als wolle das Schicksal den letzten meiner Gedanken bestätigen, las ich die Nachricht die mich gerade erreichte. Sie war von Even: _Danke für gestern, hoffe es läuft gut mit dieser Noora. Hab vergessen, dass ich heute was mit Sonja vor hatte, sorry, sehen uns in der Schule_.  
Natürlich. Wie dämlich von mir auch nur daran zu denken...  
Vielleicht, irgendwo auf der Welt oder in einem anderen Universum gibt’s einen Isak, der seinen Even kriegt und die Welt ist voller scheiß Einhörner und Regenbögen... Diese Welt jedenfalls, kann mich jetzt gerade mal kreuzweise.  
Während Eskild noch immer kaum seine Freude über Nooras Rückkehr bremsen konnte, könnte ich mir am liebsten die nächstbeste Wand suchen und meinen Kopf dagegen hämmern. Vielleicht geht es dann endlich in meinen Schädel, dass ich mir keine Hoffnungen machen brauche.  
Bei meinen Mitbewohnern ging es indes gerade darum, wer den Tröst-Kakao zubereitet hatte. Als Noora mich diesbezüglich mit skeptisch fragendem Blick ansah, zuckte ich nur unwissend mit den Schultern, stand auf und beschloss mich später weiter damit zu befassen, wie die Wohnsituation geklärt werden sollte. Im Moment wollte ich mich lieber selbst bemitleiden. Scheiß auf Even und was immer er gestern noch gemacht haben könnte, als er hier weg ist.  
Ich weiß echt nicht, wieso ich mir das antue. Wie kann man sich so mind-fucken lassen? Wieso kann ich es auch einfach nicht abstellen?

Später an diesem ohnehin schon herrlichen Samstag meldete sich Papa mal wieder und fragte, ob ich Mama zum Geburtstag gratuliert habe. Shit. Vergessen...  
Aber irgendwie wusste ich auch nicht, ob ich wirklich anrufen oder schreiben sollte. Wer weiß ob sie heute zurechnungsfähig ist.Vielleicht weiß sie inzwischen nicht mal mehr, dass sie heute Geburtstag hat. Oder wer sie ist, oder wer ich bin...  
_Ich denke, du solltest heute zu ihr nach Hause gehen. Kann ich dich fahren?_ Schlug er vor, doch das käme mir sicher nicht in den Sinn, weshalb ich ihm schrieb: _Hab keine Zeit._  
Irgendwo plagt einem ja schon das schlechte Gewissen, aber wenn ich da nur wegen des schlechten Gewissens aufkreuze, dann endet das für uns beide nicht gut. Sie ist meine Mutter, ja, aber ihr geistiger Zustand überfordert mich total. Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich mit ihr umgehen sollte. Bei meiner gegenwärtigen Verfassung bin ich mir ja selber nicht ganz sicher, ob ich irgendwie nicht ganz dicht bin, so sehr wie mich Even im Griff hat, ohne auch nur die geringste Mühe damit zu haben. Das ist erbärmlich.  
Und dann ist da noch die Sache mit der Zimmeraufteilung zu klären. Nicht, dass hier irgendwas ohne meine Anwesenheit entschieden wird. Nein, ich kann da echt nicht hin. Sonst werde ich wirklich noch verrückt. Und das ist nicht mal so abwegig, immerhin bestehe ich zur Hälfte aus den Genen meiner Mutter.  
Außerdem: Papa hat's verbockt mit ihr und nicht ich. Sie ist damals nur wegen ihm komplett kollabiert. Deshalb ist es jetzt ja auch erst so weit ausgeartet. Nein, ich zieh mir den Schuh nicht an und eben dies ließ ich ihn auch wissen: _Geh selbst, du bist es der auf sie aufpassen sollte_. Schließlich hat er sie geheiratet und geschworen in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu ihr zu halten. Ich bin nur das, was dabei raus kam...  
Vielleicht wird meine Mutter wieder normal, wenn die beiden das auf die Reihe kriegen. Aber im Moment scheint er kein Interesse daran zu haben, irgendwas an der Sache richten zu wollen, den er schrieb zurück: _Verstehe, du bist beschäftigt. Ich kann Blumen von uns schicken._ So wird das sicher nichts... Mehr als ein: _ok,_ bekam er dann auch nicht von mir.  
Zwar kam kurz darauf die Fragen von ihm, ob wir die Woche Essen gehen, doch ich hatte nicht wirklich Bock drauf mich auch noch damit zu beschäftigen.  
Der Rest des Wochenende verlief wenig aufregend. Nur am Sonntag Abend schickte mir Even völlig aus dem Nichts ein Bild mit 'nem Typen über dem ein Text stand: _One day I hope to be as happy as this guy who found his plate on an episode of seinfeld._  
Was genau möchte er mir damit sagen? Etwa, dass er unglücklich ist? Ich war mir nicht sicher was ich davon halten und nun dazu schreiben sollte, weshalb ich sein Bild lediglich mit: _hahaha_ kommentierte und der Frage: _Schönes Wochenende gehabt?_  
Eine Antwort kam jedoch nicht. Aber da will ich mich mal nicht drüber aufregen. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich jeden Mist sofort beantworten, den man mir schreibt. Und ob ich wirklich wissen wollte, ob er Spaß mit Sonja hatte? Nein. Eher nicht.

 **Montag, 24.10.2016 – 10:42**  
Die ersten Stunden hatte ich mehr oder weniger gechillt hinter mich gebracht und war nun in der Pause auf dem Weg zu meinem Spind. Nichts ahnend, dass dieses scheiß Ding mich mal wieder im Stich lassen will. Aber zunächst mal fiel mein Augenmerk auf diese orangen Zettel, die mit schwarzem Klebestreifen befestigt, in der ganzen Schule zu finden sind. Überall hat man die Spinde damit zugepflastert, so auch dein meinigen. Ich rupfte dieses Ding ab und las was drauf stand. Eine Halloween-Party an diesem Freitag. Schon wieder diese Revue-Nerds? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht, denn dann hätte Vilde sicher schon Wind gemacht. Ach was soll's, ich geh ich eh nicht hin. Halloween nervt und verkleiden noch mehr.  
Ich knüllte das Blatt zusammen und warf es hinter die Schränke. Sollen mich bloß mit dem Kram in Ruhe lassen...  
Okay, damit wäre die erste Sache erledigt, folgt nun der verdammte Schrank. Der wollte sich ja neulich schon nicht schließen lassen, ohne Gewalt. Ich gab die Zahlenkombi ein und hatte schon Probleme den kleinen Hebel umzulegen, an welchem man die Tür aufzieht und der einem signalisiert, dass der Schrank offen ist. Mit etwas Kraft ließ dieser sich zwar dann doch bezwingen, doch als ich die Tür öffnen sollte ging nichts. Gar nichts. Ich ruckelte und rüttelte, klopfte ein paar mal und hoffte, dass, was immer sich verklemmt hatte, würde sich lösen. Aber nein. Natürlich nicht. Nicht mal, als ich mit der Faust etwas derber dagegen wummerte. Resigniert seufzte ich, überlegte was man noch tun könnte und kramte etwas hervor, um die Tür irgendwie aufzuhebeln. So wie es die Typen in Filmen mit einer Scheckkarte machen. Aber so was klappt eben nur im Film. Nicht bei 0 8 15 Trotteln wie mir.  
Gereizt zerrte ich noch einmal an der Tür, doch das Ding weigerte sich einfach standhaft. „Hallo“, sprach mich in meinem Zweikampf eine mir wohlbekannte und wohlklingende Stimme an. Überrascht schaute ich zu Even auf: „Hi.“ Und lachte leise überspielnd auf, um meine Niederlage mit dem Spind zu verstecken, eh ich mich lässig tuend an eben diesen lehnte.  
„Gehst du zu diesem Halloween-Ding?“, wollte er wissen und ich entgegnete dem: „Eh, nein. Oder... vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Gehst du?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als er vorschlug: „Geh mit mir.“ Damit hatte ich nun nicht gerechnet. Wie könnte man da nur ablehnen? „Okay!“, kam es begeistert von meiner Seite und so hakte er sich vergewissernd nach: „Okay?“ „Ja“, bestätigte ich und hörte Even dann fragen: „Gut, dann glühen wir zusammen vor?“ „Ja“, antwortete ich ihm daraufhin und hätte innerlich in Jubel ausbrechen können.  
Als er sich in Bewegung setzte, stieß er mit dem Ellbogen kurz aber kräftig genug gegen meine Spindtür, sodass diese endlich aufging und er anschließend hinter mir im Flur durch eine Tür verschwand.  
Wow. Nicht nur unfassbar sexy und ein Gespür für brenzlige Situationen, sondern auch noch brauchbar im Alltag. Er schien eben nicht wirklich Mühe mit dem Teil gehabt zu haben.  
Am liebsten hätte ich ja jetzt noch ein wenig in dem Glücksgefühl schwelgen wollen, nach Evens persönlicher Einladung mit ihm was zu unternehmen und wenn es dieses Halloween-Ding ist. Doch Jonas stand nun unweit vor mir an seinem Spind und begrüßte mich mit einer weniger glücklichen Stimmung: „Hallo...“ „Hi“, entgegnete ich ihm und begann mich um den Inhalt meines nun offenen Fachs zu kümmern.  
Es war irgendwie eine unangenehme Stille zwischen uns. Er schwieg zwar zunächst, aber ich wusste, dass irgendwas war. „Hast du... was lustiges am Wochenende gemacht?“, fragte er vorsichtig und ein wenig distanziert. Na ja... _lustig_ wäre wohl nicht ganz das richtige Wort. „Eh, nein“, antwortete ich ihm also und schloss meinen Spind kraftvoll, als ich daraus hatte was ich brauchte. Der Hebel ging schwer zu und ich hoffte das blöde Ding würde mich beim nächsten mal nicht wieder im Stich lassen. „Hab versucht dich anzurufen am Freitag“, sagte er und ich überlegte. Hat er? Hab ich irgendwie nicht mitgekriegt. „Ja, hab ich gesehen“, log ich daraufhin und redete mich schnell raus: „Aber es war soviel los am Wochenende. Hm. Noora kam nach Hause. Davon gehört?“ Jonas sah alles andere als freudestrahlend aus, als er nickte: „Ja.“ Er schaute mich kaum an, als er weiter sprach: „Ich hab auch gehört, dass.. du eine Feier hattest.“  
Und er denkt natürlich ich wollte ihn nicht dabei haben. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich die ganze Party gar nicht haben, auch wenn die Sache irgendwie anders gelaufen ist, als ich geplant hatte.  
„Jo... ja, ich nehme an, ich hab... oder viel mehr, ich hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich eine. Also... Vilde hat mich praktisch gedrängt, das zu machen. Sie ist verrückt nach diesem Revue-Kram, also hat sie mit Eskild gesprochen. Am Ende hatte ich keine Wahl. Es war eigentlich mehr so, dass sie _ihre_ Party bei mir gemacht hat. Aber es war echt verdammt langweilig. Es ist nicht so, dass du irgendwas verpasst hättest.“ Ich versuchte ihn mit einer langen Rede davon zu überzeugen, dass das nichts für ihn oder die anderen gewesen wäre. Wer weiß wie es gekommen wäre, wären die Jungs da gewesen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie nicht ohne mich zu dieser Nerd-Feier gegangen, dann hätte ich den Moment mit Even in der Küche nicht gehabt und wenn der nicht gewesen wäre, stünde das Halloween-Date mit uns nicht. Also... wenn ich es Date nennen darf. Okay, nennen wir es ein Treffen.  
„Magnus' Geburtstag ist am Samstag“, informierte mich Jonas und sah schon etwas entspannter dabei aus. Ich wusste nicht wann Mags Geburtstag hat, weshalb ich überrascht war: „Echt?“ „Jo“, antwortete mein bester Freund und sprach weiter: „Also, ja... Mahdi und ich dachten, wir könnten irgendwas cooles für ihn machen.“ „Ja, ich bin dabei“, kündigte ich an und Jonas hakte noch etwas skeptisch nach: „Ja?“ „Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass er endlich das erste mal Sex hat“, schlug ich lachend vor und auch Jonas war sichtlich begeistert von der Idee, denn auch er schien nun besser drauf, als eben noch. „An seinem Geburtstag, ja.“  
Vielleicht ist der Katzenknutscher dann weniger verzweifelt. „Das wird genial. Wir könnten eine von diesen Tanz-Chicks fragen“, witzelte ich weiter und Jonas schien von meinem Plan voll angetan zu sein: „Ja!“ „Die mochte er, also...“, setzte ich fort und mein bester Kumpel unterbrach mich mit einen weiteren Vorschlag: „Oder Vilde!“  
Bei dem Gedanken an Magnus und seinem Traum, den er kürzlich von ihr hatte, musste ich laut lachen: „Ja, ja! Oh mein Gott.“ „Da kann er seinen Sado-Traum ausleben“, sagte Jonas belustigt und hatte damit offenbar den gleichen Gedanken wie ich: „Ja... 'ne Domina. Irgendwas stimmt bei ihm nicht. Er ist crazy.“ Aber auf eine positive Art crazy. 

Apropos positiv. Am Nachmittag schien sich das Problem der Raumaufteilung zu Hause zu lösen als Linn im WG-Chat schrieb: _Ich fahre für ein paar Tage nach Larvik, damit Noora in meinem Zimmer bleiben kann._ Was Noora offenbar sehr gelegen kam, denn sie schrieb: _Danke Linn. - Ich nehme das Angebot an. Ich brauche eine Pause von Eskild und dem was sich nachts wie feuchte Träume anhört._  
Ich ließ ich mir selbstverständlich nicht nehmen meine Belustigung darüber ebenfalls kund zu tun: _Hehehe._  
Noora hatte die letzten zwei Nächte bei Eskild im Zimmer geschlafen, da sein Bett über eine zweite Liegefläche zum Ausziehen verfügt. Man könnte seine gelegentlichen Drama-Ausbrüche persönlich nehmen oder einfach den hilfsbereiten Menschen in ihm sehen, der er trotzdem ist.  
Unser Mitbewohner wollte die Sache aber nicht unkommentiert lassen und schrieb: _Ha-ha-ha. – Noora ist ziemlich frech geworden in London._ Sie antwortete ihm mit einem Herzchen. Wenigstens muss ich mir darum keine Gedanken mehr machen. Schön, wenn sich Probleme ohne mein Zutun erledigen.  
Die Dinge können ja nicht nur schlecht laufen. Da tut ein wenig Abstand von Frust und Ärger ganz gut.  
Was man von Mahdi am nächsten Tag nicht sagen konnte, denn der hatte es sich in der Mittagspause unfreiwillig zur Aufgabe gemacht, einen Basketball mit dem Hinterkopf abzufangen und klagte nun über Kopfschmerzen. Weshalb die Jungs und ich, Kumpel wie wir nun mal sind, mit ihm zur Schulärztin gegangen sind. Wir drei warteten draußen und Magnus hatte mal wieder nur Mist im Hirn. Da stand so ein Torso, der als Modell für Verdauungsorgane dient und mit dem Ding 'flirtete' er.  
Wir sollten ihm echt mal dieses Date verschaffen zu seinem Geburtstag. Egal, ob mit Vilde oder so 'ner Tänzerin. Hauptsache er will nicht mehr alles mögliche besteigen. Als Jonas fachmännisch anhand des dargestellten Verdauungsapparats erklärte, wie schwer unser gemeinsamer Buddy im Magen liegen würde, wenn der Torso ein lebender Mensch wäre, tat Mags so als würde mit dem Ding rumknutschen. Ich machte natürlich ein Foto davon, um die Peinlichkeiten meiner Mitmenschen für die Ewigkeit festzuhalten. Und wenn es zur Abschreckung von Nachahmern dienen muss.  
Als Mahdi aus dem Zimmer kam, teilte er uns mit: „Wahrscheinlich alles halb so wild, sagt sie. Hab ich euch doch gleich gesagt.“ „Und deine Kopfschmerzen?“, hakte Jonas nach und Mahdi antwortete ihm: „Sollten spätestens morgen weg sein. Ich soll im Augen behalten, ob mir schwindelig oder schlecht wird, um eine Gehirnerschütterung auszuschließen, oder so.“ Jonas klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Na, da hast du aber Glück. Der hier hat sein Hirn nicht mal mehr im Schädel.“ Damit zog er Magnus vom Torso weg und dieser jammerte theatralisch: „Aber... es lief doch so gut zwischen uns!“ So ein Spinner...  
Doch Magnus ist offenbar nicht der einzige Spinner. Auch Even sendete mir mal wieder völlig aus dem Nichts ein Bild mit irgend einem Typen und dem Spruch darunter: _Imagine, you can walk around drunk all day._ Ich schrieb zurück, wie random das ist und er findet random scheinbar toll. Ich war unschlüssig darüber wieso er das überhaupt tat. Ich meine, so wirklich was sagen oder aussagen tut man mit solchen Dingen nicht, aber warum macht man es dann? Warum macht _er_ es? Einfach nur Aufmerksamkeit? Lange Weile? Versteckte Botschaften, und ich bin zu blöd die zu erkennen?  
Apropos blöd... Beinahe hätte ich Blödmann den Test in Physik am Donnerstag verpennt. Das fiel mir auch erst ein, als ich am Abend meinen Krempel für den nächsten Tag zusammen suchen wollte. Und verdammt noch mal, ich konnte meine scheiß Notizen nicht finden! Fuck! Und dabei ist Physik nicht unbedingt mein allerbestes Fach. Ich durchwühlte meine ganzen losen Zettel, in der Hoffnung sie würden sich irgendwo anfinden. In Momenten wie diesen verfluche ich meinen Hang zur Unordnung. Shit, was mach ich jetzt?  
Ich weiß! Sana! Wir haben beide Physik, wenn auch verschiedene Kurse und sie hat sicher mitgeschrieben.  
Sogleich zückte ich mein Handy und fragte sie: _Hallo – Kann ich deine Notizen von Physik haben?_ Sie hat zwar den Test schon geschrieben, aber vielleicht weiß sie noch was dran kam. _Wofür?_ , wollte sie wissen und ich erklärte: _Wir haben einen Test am Donnerstag über Kap. 4. Hattest du den nicht letzte Woche? Erinnerst du dich an die Fragen?_ Doch sie war skeptisch: _Das ist Betrug._ Aber ich war anderer Meinung: _Das ist nicht wirklich Betrug_. Ich meine, kann ja schon mal vorkommen, dass sich Schüler über Unterrichtsstoff unterhalten und sich zufällig darüber austauschen, was bei dem einem im letzten Test dran war, oder?  
Nach erneuter erfolgloser Suche nach meinen eigenen Notizen, verdeutlichte ich daher die Dringlichkeit der Sache noch einmal: _Ich bin echt gefickt. Bitte_ Sie ließ sich erweichen und schickte mir eine Mail. Ich bedankte mich natürlich auch brav: _Danke Sana-Sonne!!!!_ Puh... _Gern geschehen Isabell_ , entgenete sie mir, und auch wenn ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn man mich so nennt, beließ es ich dabei. Ich hatte was ich wollte, das zählt! Obwohl ich sie morgen in Biologie sowieso noch mal gesehen hätte. So konnte ich wenigstens jetzt noch ein paar Stunden vor dem Schlafen ein bisschen für Physik tun.

 **Mittwoch, 26.10.2016 – 13:31 Uhr**  
Wie immer an diesem Wochentag und um die selbe Zeit, hatten wir zusammen Biologie, Sana und ich. Wir bekamen in dieser Doppelstunde eine Hausaufgabe auf und sollten zusammen aus dem zehnten Kapitel herausarbeiten, was dort erklärt steht. Es war mir ganz recht, als sie vorschlug, dass doch schnell im Anschluss nach Bio zu machen, dann müssten wir uns nicht später noch mal treffen und haben es gleich hinter uns. So saßen wir wenig später im Aufenthaltsraum der Kantine und sie las mittlerweile den Text von Abschnitt zwei vor. Den ersten hatten wir zunächst jeder für sich gelesen, doch irgendwie klappte es mit der gemeinschaftlichen Arbeit nicht wirklich, weshalb sie die Idee hatte, einer liest und der andere schreibt die wichtigen Fakten auf.  
Ich war auch voll und ganz dabei, bis mein Handy vibrierte und ich feststellte, dass meine Mutter mir mal wieder gefühlt tausend Nachrichten über den Vormittag hinweg geschrieben hatte. Wie immer Bibelverse. Zum einen war ich irgendwie froh, dass keine selbstverfassten Vorwürfe kamen, wegen ihres Geburtstags gestern. Aber mit einem: 'Schön, dass ihr alle nicht gekommen seid', hätte ich wenigstens was anfangen können, als diesen Mist aus der Bibel.  
Ich war mir unsicher, ob in diesen Versen nicht vielleicht doch irgendwo ein versteckter Vorwurf sein könnte, aber für mich hört sich das alles gleich an. Nach Bullshit. Von Sünden reinigen... Lösch' meine Überschreitungen aus... Wasch mich gründlich...  
Wieso glaubt jemand so felsenfest an diesen Quark?  
„Kannst du dich mal konzentrieren?“, riss mich Sana aus den Gedanken, nachdem sie offenbar den Text fertig vorgelesen hatte. Da ich kaum irgendwas mitbekommen hatte, schaute ich mich verwirrt auf meinem Platz um, legte das Handy weg und warf einen kurzen Blick auf mein Buch und mein annähernd leeres Blatt. Doch mir wurde an der Stelle eines bewusst: Auch Sana glaubt an einen Gott, wenn auch an einen anderen und sie textet niemanden damit zu. Zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste.  
Soll ich sie fragen, was mir auf der Seele brennt? Sie könnte es mir wahrscheinlich beantworten, warum meine Mutter so versessen auf diesen Mist ist.  
Ich entschied mich dazu es zu wagen: „Sana, ich hab eine Frage.“ „Hm“, hört ich es leise von ihr, da sie scheinbar auf ihren Laptop* fokussiert war und dort selbst ihre Notizen machte. „No offense, aber warum bist du eigentlich religiös?“, fragte ich also und sofort stoppte sie ihr Tun und sah mich an. Mit einem Blick, der mich am liebsten für diese Frage schon töten wollte, weshalb ich nervös davon fortsetzte: „Wir haben 2016 und die Welt entwickelt sich immer weiter. Du bist ein schlaues Mädchen im naturwissenschaftlichen Bereich. Verstehst du nicht, dass das Unsinn ist?“ Sie ließ gänzlich von ihrem PC ab, um sich ganz mir und meiner Frage zu widmen: „Was ist mit meiner Religion, dass dich stört?“ „Nichts spezifisches, aber dass du glaubst, dass manche Dinge richtig und manche falsch sind. Und dass da ein Gott ist, der... das entscheidet und der sagt Homosexualität ist nicht richtig“, eierte ich nervös herum, bis mir auffiel, dass ich den letzten Teil besser nicht als Beispiel gebracht hätte und ließ mir daher schnell noch ein weiteres einfallen: „Oder... oder, dass du keine Hotdogs essen kannst oder so was...“ Sie hatte immer noch diesen Killer-Blick, als sie wissen wollte: „Woran glaubst du, Isak?“ „Ich? Ich glaube... an Wissenschaft. Evolutionstheorie. Und keinen anderen Scheiß“, stammelte ich unruhig und sie fragte mich daraufhin: „Okay. Also sehen wir uns die Evolutionstheorie an. Wie erklärst du dir Homosexualität in der natürlichen Selektion?“ Wie jetzt? Ich hätte sie nicht auf das Thema bringen sollen... Bin ja selbst schuld. „Hm?“, kam es also unsicher von mir und so legte Sana erst richtig los: „Evolutionsmäßig ist Homosexualität eine genetische Sackgasse. Homosexuelle bringen die Welt nicht voran. Gemäß der Evolutionstheorie hätten sie vor Millionen von Jahren ausgestorben sein müssen. Demnach wäre Homosexualität nicht genetisch, sondern eher eine psychische Krankheit oder eine Entscheidung, die man trifft. Was denkst du darüber?“  
Ich musste während ihrer Ausführung schlucken. Mehrfach. Sana hat echt Talent dafür einen zu Staub zu zermahlen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, wieso so schlaue Menschen an irgendwelche Götter glauben und nicht meine Existenzberechtigung in Frage stellen... „Was weiß ich. Ich lauf nicht rum und denke ständig über Homosexualität nach“, wich ich dem ganzen Thema so gut es ging aus und versuchte mein niedergetrampeltes Selbst zu retten. Meine Bio-Partnerin war noch immer in der angriffslustigen Haltung, als sie sagte: „Nein. Solange du also auch keine Antwort auf alles hast... können wir uns darauf einigen, dass es extrem viel zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, was wir nicht erklären können?“ „Äh...“, wollte ich noch immer geplättet von ihrer Rede auf die Frage antworten, doch Sana legte noch einen nach: „Statt hier zu sitzen und meine Religion zu kritisieren, kannst du einfach respektieren, dass wir alle verschiedene Weltanschauungen haben.“ „Okay, what ever“, wollte ich die Sache endlich abhaken, eh sie sich womöglich noch über den Tisch wirft und mich deswegen frisst. Ich wollte doch wirklich nur verstehen können, wieso meine Mutter an Gott glaubt und wieso sie mich mit ihrem Bibelmist voll müllt, und keine Grundsatzdiskussion lostreten.  
„Hi!“, platzte nun auch noch Emma über mich herein wie ein Unwetter, als wäre ich nicht schon genug gestraft. „Ich hab mit Sonja geredet und sie wollte wissen, ob wir bei dir vorglühen können?“, fragte sie mich und ich war verwirrt: „Hm?“ Was für Vorglühen? Wovon redet die da? „Sonja? Freundin von Even“, sprach Emma weiter, als wüsste ich nicht wer Sonja ist. Doch was ich nicht wusste war, was Sonja ausgerechnet bei mir will. „Ja?“, kam es verwirrt von mir und die neben mir stehende erklärte: „Sie sagt, du und Even plant für die Halloweenparty vorzuglühen.“ Ja, und? „Eh ja...“, kam es leise von mir und Emma ergänzte: „Mit uns?“ Ach ja? Davon weiß ich nichts.  
Aber jetzt nein sagen, kann ich nicht bringen, also murmelte ich konfus: „Jo? Ja...mhm...“ „Ja, ja! Cool. Und Sonja und Even wollen sich verkleiden, als Gott und Engel. Also dachte ich es wäre toll, wenn wir auch so zusammen passen würden. Wir könnten uns als Katze und Maus verkleiden, oder Batman und Batwoman, oder so“, überrannte mich Emma komplett und mir fehlten sämtliche Worte. What the fuck..?  
Ihr Telefon klingelte in dem Moment und verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie sprach weiter mit mir, während sie in ihrer Tasche danach wühlte: „Fändest du das witzig? Also nur, wenn du es auch gut findest.“ Als sie ihr Handy gefunden hatte, wandte sie sich noch einmal an mich: „Aber ich schreibe dir“, dann nahm sie das Gespräch an und rauschte davon, ohne auch nur irgendeine Antwort meinerseits abzuwarten.  
Nicht, dass ich überfordert, wie ich war, irgendwas hätte antworten wollen oder können. Soviel zu meinem Date mit Even...  
Ich musste mich erst einmal sammeln. Immerhin saß ich hier eigentlich gerade an meinen Biologie-Hausaufgaben, wurde zuvor von meiner Bio-Partnerin in Grund und Boden geredet und nun das. Ich fühlte mich überfahren und so sah ich zu Sana auf. Sie grinste, sichtlich amüsiert von dem was mir hier eben mit Emma widerfuhr. „Was ist?“, kam es gestresst von mir und ich versuchte ausweichend ebenfalls zu lächeln, um die Situation zu überspielen. Sie tat mir jedoch den Gefallen, beließ es beim Grinsen und sagte kein Wort dazu. Mädchen stressen... Aber Even auch... irgendwie... Zur Zeit stresst einfach vieles. Weshalb ich mein Buch direkt vor mich legte und leise fluchte: „Shit.“  
Ich sah kurz nach, wie viele Absätze noch vor uns liegen würden und blätterte in den Seiten. „Machen wir weiter bei zehn – drei... Geschlechtliche Fortpflanzung“, schlug ich also vor, um das Thema zu wechseln und zudem auch mal hier endlich voran zu kommen. „Oder hastest du davon schon gesprochen?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein? Okay. Soll ich vorlesen? Dann kriegen wir mal was erledigt“, schlug ich vor und begann dann mit dem Text vor mir: „Geschlechtliche Fortpflanzung: Ein Abkömmling entsteht durch die Verschmelzung zweier haploider Geschlechtszellen zu einer diploiden Zygote.“ Kennen wir ja im Grunde alles eigentlich schon. Nur die Bezeichnungen sind anders und hier geht’s mehr ins Detail. Aber sonst... sollte das kein Problem darstellen. Weshalb ich guter Dinge war: „Sounds easy!“  
Während ich weiter vorlas, notierte Sana die wichtigsten Sachen auf dem Laptop und fasste alles in kurzen Stichpunkten zusammen. Auf diese Weise und ohne Störungen kamen wir doch recht schnell voran, weshalb ich mich später zu Hause ganz dem Test in Physik morgen widmen konnte.

Am Abend, als ich so gut wie durch war, mir den Stoff für das Fach reinzuprügeln und dann auch ein ganz gutes Gefühl hatte alles verstanden zu haben und wiedergeben zu können, vernahm ich eine Chat-Mitteilung von meinem Handy. Ich räumte bald darauf meinen Kram zusammen und warf mich zur Entspannung auf das Bett, schnappte mir mein Telefon von der Ladestation und las. Mahdi hatte einen neuen Gruppenchat gestartet und wies uns noch mal darauf hin, das Magnus am Samstag Geburtstag hat. Ich fragte die Jungs also: _Ja was werden wir tun? Wir müssen was richtig fettes für ihn machen._ Auch Jonas meldete sich zu Wort: _17 Jahre. Das ist ein entscheidendes Alter. Was wäre denn fett?_ Da wir ja schon in der Schule über Mags crazy Träume gesprochen hatten, witzelte ich einfach: _Wir bringen ihn in so einen Sado-Schuppen_. Mahdi stieg drauf ein: _...Ziehen ihn aus..._ Auch Jonas spielte das Spiel mit: _...setzen ihm eine Maske auf..._ Und setzte ich das Ganze grinsend fort: _Und einen Knebelball_... Oh Gott, wenn Magnus nur wüsste. Jonas verpasste dem Ganzen den letzten Schliff, als er schrieb: _Und wir beschaffen Vilde im Katzenkostüm._  
Ich stell's mir bildlich vor und ich weiß echt nicht, ob ich lachen oder weinen oder wegrennen möchte. Na ja, bis Samstag wird uns schon noch was einfallen. Was vernünftiges, brauchbares. Ohne den ganzen Sado-Scheiß.  
Meinen Physiktest Tags darauf hatte ich dank Sanas Notizen wunderbar überstanden und wusste alles. Na ja, fast alles. Schlimm kann es jedenfalls nicht werden. Sollte für eine 2 reichen.  
Da für Freitag bezogen auf den Unterricht nichts weltbewegendes anstand, konnte ich in aller Ruhe bis abends chillen, eh mich das nahende Wochenende mit Emma und die beknackte Halloweenparty morgen vollkommen einnehmen.  
Im Internet surfen, Musik hören und... Even. Der mir gerade schrieb: _Hallo, Isak. Bereit für Halloween morgen?_ Tja ich schätze, ich kriege meine Zeit mit Even nur im Gesamtpaket mit Halloween, Emma und Sonja... _Hallo, ja was war da los? Emma redete von 'nem Vorglühen?_ , wollte ich also wissen, wieso sie überhaupt damit ankam, wo mein Stand der Dinge bis dato doch nur Even und mich beinhaltete. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er mit Sonja gesprochen haben und die wiederum hat Emma von unserem Vorhaben erzählt. Meine Vermutung bestätigend schrieb er: _Ja wie du siehst, habe ich offensichtlich einen persönlichen Eventplaner._  
Haha, das hätte ich wissen müssen, antwortete ich ihm und er fragte nach: _Kannst du es bei dir machen? Die Eventplanerin braucht eine Bestätigung._ Ich hasse es, wenn jemand solche einen Stress wegen irgendwelchen Vorfeiern verbreitet und ich lasse mich nur wegen ihm auf diesen Kram ein: _Ok, bestätigt_. Widerwillig, aber was tut man nicht alles?  
Außerdem fragte er noch nach der Uhrzeit, die er weiter geben soll, denn scheinbar ist Sonja mit Planen ganz in ihrem Element und legt Wert auf Pünktlichkeit. _8?_ , war mein Vorschlag und Even schrieb, dass es passt. So stand wohl unser... na ja, sagen wir mal Doppeldate für morgen und er hoffte, dass ich in meinem Kostüm zu nördig aussehe. Abgesehen davon, dass ich noch gar keines hab, entgenete ich dem: _Haha, selber!_ Die Beiden wollen Emma auch gleich mitbringen. Yay...  
Eben dieser teilte ich später an diesem Abend noch mit: _Hey, Vorglühen bei mir morgen._ Besser ich sag es gleich selbst, eh ich mir anhören darf, Emma würde alles nur über Sonja erfahren. Sie wollte auch gleich wissen, ob ich ein Kostüm habe, was ich verneinte. Hab weder Zeit noch Bock mich auch noch darum zu kümmern. Aber dies wollte sie mir offenbar abnehmen: _Ich besorge was für dich. – Ok, fett_ , brachte ich dem entgegen. Da kann man wohl nur hoffen, dass sich das im Rahmen hält und kein aufwändiger Firlefanz ist.  
Vielleicht wird es ja wider erwarten ganz lustig. Emma freute sich auch drauf und so versuchte ich dem ganzen positiv entgegen zu sehen.  
Was soll schon passieren?  
Der Freitagabend näherte sich mit großen Schritten. So bereitete ich das Wohnzimmer soweit vor und stellte Gläser bereit. Eskild und Noora waren bei Eva und Linn war derzeit für ein paar Tage bei ihren Eltern. Ich hatte somit sturmfreie Bude und vom letzten Freitag noch etwas Bier zu Hause, wovon ich mir schon eines davon gönnte, bevor die Drei hier aufschlagen würden.  
Und das taten sie pünktlich auf die Minute. Dank Partyplaner nehme ich mal an. Ich öffnete ihnen die Haustür und wartete oben an der Wohnungstür auf meine Gäste. „Hi!“, begrüßte mich Emma überschwänglich in einem aufwändigen, komplett goldenen Fummel. Aufgeregt drückte sie mir eine Tüte in die Hand und einen Kuss auf Mund, eh sie an mir vorbei und ins Wohnzimmer lief. Nach ihr trat Sonja ein: „Hi.“ Sie hatte ihre Engelsflügel unter dem einen Arm und eine eine weitere Tüte unter dem anderen, ansonsten war sie ebenfalls schon ganz in weiß kostümiert. Alle hatten sich lediglich eine Jacke übergeworfen. Und dann kam Even. Ebenfalls komplett in weiß. Er hatte selbst eine weiße Langhaarperücke und einen weißen langen Bart. Und ein langes weißes Hemd, welches bis unter die Knie reichte. „Oh Gott“, entwich es mir und er grinste: „Jepp.“  
Ich schloss die Tür, als alle drinn waren und sah ihm nach, bis mich Emma vom Wohnzimmer aus ansprach: „Isak? Hast du irgendwo eine Rüstung oder so?“ What? Woher soll ich denn eine Rüstung haben? „Eh..nein?“, entgegnete ich ihr, woraufhin sie wissen wollte: „Hast du irgendwie... graue Klamotten?“ „Sicher“, sprach ich und ging voran in mein Zimmer. Emma kam mir nach und nahm mir die Tüte ab, die sie mir eben erst in die Hand gedrückt hatte: „Hier, die Schärpe legen wir dir um und den Lorbeerkranz setzt du einfach auf.“  
Mit Kranz und einem roten Stofffetzen in der Hand stand ich nun da und fragte mich, was das darstellen soll. „Zieh dir erst mal irgendwas graues an. Das muss als Rüstung reichen“, sprach Emma und verließ gleich darauf wieder den Raum, um hinüber ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, wo sich Even und Sonja vermutlich aufhielten.  
Rüstung. Okay, wenn sie meint. Ich schritt also zur Tat und zog mich um. Wie gewünscht, stand ich wenig später mit grauem Pullover und einer grauen Hose wieder im Wohnzimmer und hatte den anderen Kram abermals in den Händen. Den goldenen Lorbeerkranz setzte mir Emma auf den Kopf und den roten Stoff legte sie mir um eine Schulter. Ich sah an mir herab und fragte unschlüssig: „Und wer oder was bin ich?“ Sie sah mich für einen Moment an, als wäre meine Frage irgendwie abwegig. „Julius Cäsar?“, sprach sie und nun erkannte auch ich es. „Okay... Und du bist...?“, hakte ich vorsichtig nach. Zwar hatte ich eine Idee, dass es irgendwas Ägyptisches seine könnte, aber besser man weiß es genau. Sie antwortete mit leichtem entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck: „Kleopatra?“ „Ahh...“, kam es leise von mir und so klärte Emma mich auf: „Cäsar und Kleopatra waren ein Paar.“ Ah ja. Okay, gut.  
„Seine Liebe zu Kleopatra war Cäsars Untergang“, war Evens leiser, aber zynisch klingender Kommentar dazu, während er sein Bier und Chips auf den Tisch stellte. Ich schaute zu ihm, jedoch sah ich ihn leider nur von hinten. Dafür konnte ich Sonjas Blick sehr gut erkennen. Sie selbst sagte zwar nichts, aber dafür der Blick, den sie Even nun zukommen ließ.  
Jener nahm die Weinflasche und öffnete diese ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, stellte sie vor seiner Freundin auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Ist ja 'ne spitzen Stimmung hier gleich zum Einstieg. Darauf lässt sich aufbauen...  
„Will jemand Musik hören?“, fragte ich in den Raum hinein und Emma zückte ihr Handy: „Hier, da hab ich extra Musik drauf geladen.“ Ich nahm das Ding kommentarlos an mich und steckte es an die Anlage, während sie sich aufs Sofa setzte. Sonja hatte inzwischen die beiden Weingläser, gefüllt und sie stießen an.  
Als das, was Emma Musik nennt, endlich lief, setzte ich mich neben sie und öffnete mein Bier. Even schwieg, knabberte ab und an Chips und trank ebenfalls sein Bier.

 **Freitag, 28.10.2016 – 21:21 Uhr**  
Während ich also Justin Bieber ertragen musste und Even noch immer nicht viel sagen wollte, dafür aber immer öfter zum Bier griff, sprachen seine Freundin und Emma darüber wie sehr sich Sonja langweilt, seit sie nicht mehr zur Schule geht. Sie würde es vermissen etwas zu tun zu haben.  
Also ich würde mich ja freuen, mal nichts zu tun zu haben. Keine Hausaufgaben mehr oder mir keinen Kopf machen zu müssen, wie ich die nächste Tests oder Prüfungen überstehe. Das wär's.  
Aber Sonja langweilt das. Sie vermisst es außerdem an Projekten mitzuwirken, wie die Revue. Im Bezug auf darauf fand sie es eben so unverständlich wie Emma, dass es Leute geben soll, die da keinen Bock drauf haben. Ja, die Zwei waren sich einig, dass das ziemlich seltsam ist. Ja... totaaal seltsam...  
Also ich persönlich finde ja eher die Leute seltsam, die sich das freiwillig antun. Zwar mach ich bei dem Schauspiel selbst nicht mit, aber aufgrund diverser Umstände, die exotische Pflanzen und Erpressung beinhalten, bin ich eben in einer der Supportgruppen gelandet, die die Revue unterstützen. Mehr nicht. Aber was Emma nicht weiß macht sie nicht heiß...  
Und wer weiß was Even überhaupt dazu getrieben hat, dort mitzumachen...  
Sonja sagte, sie war alle drei Jahre der Oberstufe dabei, was Emma offenbar irritierte und dazu veranlasste nachzuhaken: „Alle drei Jahre?“ „Ja, ich bin drei Jahre älter als du“, war Sonjas Antwort und dies ließ auch mich grübeln. Aber Even ist noch im letzten Jahr... Hmm.  
„Bist du 97 geboren? Echt?“, fragte Emma sichtlich erstaunt nach und Sonja trank einen Schluck von ihrem Glas, bevor sie lächelnd nickte: „Ich finde es aber total nett. Trotz des Altersunterschieds.“ Diesen Altersunterschied empfinden die beiden allerdings wohl nicht komisch. Was an sich schon wieder seltsam ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass den Mädels in meiner Stufe es schon unangenehm bis peinlich ist, mit denen aus der ersten Stufe zu tun zu haben. Und Sonja ist da ja schon drei Jahre drüber und nicht nur eines. Aber was geht's mich an...  
Allerdings warf das eine Frage auf. Ich versuchte mir Aufmerksamkeit im angeregten Gespräch der Beiden zu verschaffen und hob vorsichtig die Hand, als ich Sonja fragte: „Bist du ein Jahr älter als Even?“ Sowohl die Gefragte, als auch Even selbst antworteten mir mit: „Nein“, jedoch setzte letzterer fort: „Ich bin auch 97 geboren.“  
„Oh...“, entwich es mir in meiner Überraschung leise. Also... ist er sogar zwei Jahre älter als ich?  
In unserem Alter bedeutet so ein Unterschied schon was, und laut Vilde bedeutet das manchmal die Welt.  
Was mach ich mir eigentlich schon wieder einen Kopf darum, ob Evens Alter zu meinem passt? Selbst wenn, es gibt andere Sachen die mehr differenzieren als zwei Jahre Altersunterschied. Eine vierjährige Beziehung mit einer Freundin zum Beispiel. Das wirft man nicht einfach mal weg.  
„Kannst du dich bitte mit dem Bier zurückhalten?“, wandte sich Sonja an Even, nachdem dieser innerhalb kürzester Zeit die nächste Dose geöffnet hatte und er revanchierte sich mit: „Kannst du aufhören mich zu kontrollieren?“ Skeptisch warf ich einen Blick zu den Beiden hinüber, wo die Stimmung gerade offensichtlich im Sturzflug war. Even sah sie mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an und sprach ruhig, aber dennoch ernst: „Ich meine es so, hör auf mich zu überwachen.“  
Meine Gefühle waren im Zwiespalt. Ich gebe zu, dass die Sache ein klitzekleines bisschen Hoffnung weckte, dass doch nicht alles so rosig läuft zwischen den beiden, andererseits mochte ich Evens Gemütszustand im Moment nicht. Er wirkte so... mental eingeengt, irgendwie. Ich sehe ihn lieber glücklich und gechillt.  
Sonja stand auf und fragte hörbar verstimmt: „Wo ist das Bad?“ „Eh... Im Flur, rechts rum“, antwortete ich ihr und zeigte noch zusätzlich in die Richtung. Mein Augenmerk wanderte zuerst zu Emma und anschließend zu Even, welcher tief durchatmete und sein Bier weiter trank.  
Als dann auch noch die neben mir Sitzende aufstand und hinterher ging, wurde mir ein wenig anders. Es machte mich etwas nervös mit einem angepissten Even alleine gelassen zu werden. Ich wollte die Sache ja nicht noch schlimmer machen als es schon ist. So überlegte ich, was ich tun oder sagen sollte, um das zu ändern. Denn er schaute stur gerade aus und nippte weiter an seiner Dose.  
„Ich hab gehört, dass eine menge Leute zu der Party kommen“, probierte ich ein Thema anzuschneiden, doch Even fiel mir schon fast ins Wort, als er plötzlich wissen wollte: „Wie spät ist es?“ Ich hatte nicht mit der Frage gerechnet und war mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht eigentlich auf etwas anderes hinaus will, also kam von mir nur ein: „Hm?“ „Wie spät ist es?“, wiederholte er sich und so schaute ich dann doch mal auf mein Telefon: „21:21.“ „Echt?“, fragte er und ich schaute sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach: „Ja, wieso?“ Doch ich bekam keine Antwort, sondern eine Aufforderung von ihm: „Wir hauen ab!“  
„Wohin?“, fragte ich ihn und er nahm noch einen letzten Schluck von seinem schon wieder fast leeren Bier, eh er sagte: „Irgendwo.“ Damit stand er vom Sofa auf, lief in den anderen Teil des Flurs und verdeutlichte den Ernst seines Vorhabens im gehen noch einmal: „Komm schon!“  
Okay, keine Ahnung wohin er will, aber es ist mit Sicherheit spannender als hier zu bleiben.  
Als ich neben ihm im Gang stand und sah wie er seine Schuhe anzog, tat ich es ihm unschlüssig gleich. Beim Zumachen der Schuhe fiel ihm die Perücke runter und statt diese hier zu lassen, setzte er sie wieder auf und lächelte mir mit wippenden Augenbrauen zu. Gut, wenn Even den scheiß anbehält, kann ich das auch. Es ist Halloween, da wird schon keiner blöd gucken, wenn man so irgendwo aufkreuzt.  
Er durchwühlte seine Jacke nach seinem Handy, warf einen kurzen Blick drauf und steckte es wieder in die Jackentasche zurück. „Ich lass das Ding hier. Keinen Bock auf Kontrollanrufe“, sprach er leise und so entschloss auch ich mich, alles da zu lassen, bis auf die Schlüssel. Mein Handy legte ich auf lautlos und ohne Vibrationsalarm in die Schublade der Garderobe und so verließen wir, so wie wir waren, die Wohnung.  
Im Treppenhaus holte Even eines der Fahrräder unter der Treppe hervor, mit denen er und die Mädels eingetroffen sind. „Okay... meins ist im Keller, dass muss ich erst hoch holen“, murmelte ich und er winkte ab: „Scheiß drauf, setzt dich einfach auf den Gepäckträger.“ Ich hasse Gepäckträger...  
Aber, once again: Was tut man nicht alles?  
Draußen angekommen, schwang er sich aufs Rad und ich versuchte im Anschluss irgendwie eine halbwegs erträgliche Sitzposition zu finden. Normalerweise ist es Jonas, der vor mir auf dem Rad sitzt. Als wir noch jünger waren, war das auch irgendwie nicht ganz so schmerzhaft. Aber wie soll ich mich hier festhalten? Wäre es mein bester Freund würde ich mich an ihm festhalten, aber was tu ich bei Even? Dieser ließ mir allerdings kaum Zeit mir das zu überlegen, denn er fuhr los. Eilig klammerte ich mich unterhalb des Sattels fest und versuchte meine Beine nicht auf dem Boden schleifen zu lassen.  
Wir eierten ziemlich herum, bis wir relativ stabil voran kamen. So fuhren wir durch die Nacht, ohne Ziel, ohne Justin Bieber und ohne Sorgen. Zumindest Even wirkte nun sorgloser als eben noch. Fast schon wieder glücklich und das ließ auch mich lächeln.  
Ich fand es echt schön mit ihm so unverhofft alleine zu sein und vor allem, weil er auch mit mir alleine sein wollte, sonst wäre er ja bei den anderen beiden geblieben und hätte sicher weiter getrunken, bis zu Party. Für die wir uns spätestens in einer halben Stunde auf den Weg gemacht hätten.  
„Alles klar dahinten?“, rief er und ich antwortete tapfer: „Ja ja, mein Arsch tut nur weh.“ „Okay, ich meide Schlaglöcher und Bordsteinkanten“, lachte er und entgegnete dem: „Das wäre echt geil!“  
Irgendwie konnte ich es noch immer kaum glauben, dass ich Even jetzt ganz für mich alleine hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich mich einfach an ihm festgehalten und nie wieder losgelassen.  
„Hey!“, meckerte ich gespielt, als er nun doch eine Welle im Boden mitnahm und Even giggelte: „Ja, es ist nicht so einfach, wenn du hinten jemand drauf hast.“ Er wandte sich beim Reden etwas zu mir nach um, weshalb wir ins Straucheln gerieten und der Fahrtwind mir dabei seine Perücke ins Gesicht wedelte. Kurz hielten wir an: „Moment, das haben wir gleich.“ Er richtete sein künstliches Haar wieder auf seinem Kopf und weiter ging's.  
Mit einem mal bog er in eine Einbahnstraße ein und stoppte erneut. Ich war nicht drauf gefasst, weshalb ich ins Wanken geriet und mich schnell an seiner Schulter festhielt, um nicht doch noch runter zu fallen und ließ ihn aber gleich darauf wieder los, auch wenn die Schulter eine neutrale Stelle gewesen sein dürfte, um jemanden anzufassen.  
Er kümmerte sich aber kaum darum, sondern schaute zielgerichtet auf ein Haus und ich fragte mich was wir hier wollen könnten. Doch dann er äußerte er sich endlich: „Ich hab Bock auf Baden. Du nicht?“ Äh.. huh?  
Even stieg derweil vom Fahrrad und lief in die Richtung des Hauses weiter. Irritiert von dieser plötzlichen Aktion, saß ich noch immer auf dem Gepäckträger und fragte ungläubig: „Baden?“ Er drehte sich herum und bestätigte im Laufen: „Ja!“  
Was zum…? Will er mich veräppeln oder so? Baden? Jetzt? Wo denn?  
Okay... Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Zweifelnd an der Ernsthaftigkeit dieser Sache, erhob auch ich mich vom Fahrrad und ließ es an Ort und Stelle fallen. Zum Einen, klaut in der Gegend niemand was, soviel mir bekannt ist und zum Anderen schon gar nicht in solchen abgelegenen, fast schon versteckten Ecken. Hier muss man schon mit dem Vorsatz irgendwas zu tun auftauchen. So wie Even.  
Ich folgte ihm, unentschlossen was ich hiervon halten soll. Hinter einigen Bäumen und Büschen eines Gartengrundstücks sah ich ihn an einem Kellerfenster hocken. Da er offensichtlich genau gewusst hat, wohin er wollte, fragte ich: „Wer wohnt hier?“ „Meine Tante“, antwortete er, während er mich ansah, doch geheuer war mir das nicht: „Und... sie findet das Okay, dass wir hier sind?“ Even hatte mittlerweile einen Schraubendreher oder irgendwas in der Hand, womit er das Fenster zu öffnen versuchte, als er sagte: „Natürlich. Nur kein Stress.“ Gewissermaßen ist das ja schon Einbruch, was er da treibt. Tante hin oder her...  
Ich beäugte des ganze weiterhin kritisch: „Aber... wo ist deine Tante?“ „Sie macht Ferien“, kam es recht gelassen von Even, also fragte ich ihn grinsend: „Warum hast du dann keine Schlüssel?“ „Weil sie Ferien macht“, wiederholte sich der augenscheinliche Hobbyeinbrecher vor mir und ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Das ist deine Antwort auf alles.“ „Entspann dich! Kein Stress“, hörte ich ihn sagen, eh er das Fenster geknackt zu haben schien und es öffnete: „Ah, na bitte.“ Even stieg rückwärts durch das kleine Fenster ins Haus ein und fragte mich: „Kommst du?“  
Mir war das noch immer nicht geheuer, aber ich versuchte es einfach mal mit Vertrauen, dass er mich nicht in die Scheiße reitet.  
Also, Even... du bist echt ein spezieller Typ. Mit dir wird’s nicht langweilig.  
Der Raum war groß, hell und beleuchtet. Niemand fährt in den Urlaub und lässt Festbeleuchtung an. Also muss sich noch irgendwer hier befinden. Ein anderes Familienmitglied oder so. Feiert vielleicht selbst gerade Halloween. Wer weiß.  
Vorsichtig kroch ich ihm hinterher, während er mit der Hand prüfend durchs Wasser fuhr: „Angenehm.“ „Okay...“, murmelte ich und begann zögerlich meine Schuhe auszuziehen. „Okay? Warum bist du so skeptisch?“, wollte er von mir wissen, während er seinen Gürtel öffnete und mir damit auch erst bewusst wurde, dass Baden gehen auch beinhaltet, dass man sich auszieht.  
Ich stockte kurz, eh ich antwortete: „Ich bin nicht skeptisch, aber es ist schon komisch, dass wir hier...“, doch Even unterbrach mich, während er sich die Perücke und den Bart abnahm: „Hast du Angst vorm Baden?“ Ich? „Angst vorm Baden? Tze...“, hakte ich vorwurfsvoll, ob dieser Frage, nach und er grinste: „Ja? Bist du Wasserscheu?“ Der verarscht mich doch schon wieder. „Wasserscheu?!“ Ich? Niemals! Abermals bestätigte Even, dass er seine Frage durchaus ernst meinte, giggelte aber dennoch belustigt. Er zog sich dabei das lange Hemd aus, unter welchem er noch ein weißes T-Shirt trug und war allgemein sichtlich amüsierter als vorhin noch. „Ohje...“, kam es von mir, bevor ich mir diesen komischen Lorbeerkranz vom Kopf nahm und auch der rote Schal wanderte zu Boden.  
„Ja, es ist eben nicht das Haus [style type="italic"]meiner[/style] Tante“, erklärte ich also meine zögerliche Haltung, dem ganzen gegenüber und während Even ebenfalls aus den Schuhen stieg, stichelte er weiter: „Ah, also hast du nur Angst deine Frisur abzufucken?“ Meine Frisur ist mir so was von scheiß egal! Aber ich spielte sein Spielchen weiter mit: „Denkst du wirklich, mich interessieren meine Haare?“ „Was soll ich denn denken? Sieht ein bisschen danach aus“, kam es weiterhin witzelnd von ihm und ich zeigte verständnislos auf meinen verwuschelten Lockenkopf: „Sieht das aus, als wäre mir meine Frisur wichtig?“ So ein Spinner.  
Even hatte merklich seinen Spaß mich zu necken, denn er setzte fort: „Jetzt gerade nicht, aber sonst schon.“ Jetzt reicht es! Ich schubste ihn mit samt seiner restlichen Klamotten in den Pool und fiel selbst hinterher. „Fuck!“, schrie ich, während wir ins Wasser flogen und er dann eine Weile unter der Oberfläche blieb, nachdem ich wieder aufgetaucht war. Man konnte ihn unter Wasser ausmachen, aber da dieses noch recht aufgewühlt war, war es schwer was genaueres zu erkennen. Doch es dauert nicht mal lange bis er direkt vor mir aus dem Wasser kam: „Hast du gedacht ich wäre gestorben?“ „Ja, ich hatte ja solche Angst!“, stieg ich auf seinen erneuten Versuch mich zu necken ein und so mussten wir beide lachen. Jedoch befand ich, dass ich jetzt mal dran bin [style type="italic"]ihn[/style] hochzunehmen: „Du bist echt scheiße im Luftanhalten!“ „Ich bin scheiße?!“, giggelte er und ich nickte: „Ja!“ „Fuck you! Versuch du's mal!“, schlug er gespeilt beleidigt vor und ich fragte: „Du willst mich herausfordern?“ Even bestätigte: „Bist du dabei?“, und ich teilte ihm mit: „Ich bin ein verdammter Meister im Luftanhalten!“ „Beweis es“, forderte er. „Okay, ja“, sagte ich und schritt zur Tat. Ich tauchte unter und hatte dabei ganz vergessen, dass man schon ein klein wenig mehr Vorbereitung braucht, wenn man die Luft länger anhalten will. Außerdem hatte ich die Augen unter Wasser offen und sah wie sich die Klamotten an seinen Körper schmiegten und man gerade echt zu viele Details erkennen konnte. Da blieb mir gänzlich die Luft weg. Was im Endeffekt dazu führte, dass ich nach drei Sekunden wieder auftauchte und Even sich kaputtlachte: „Wow! Du hörst ja gar nicht mehr auf mich zu beeindrucken!“ Ich schnappte nach Luft, lachte gleichzeitig ein wenig ertappt und suchte händeringend nach der erstbesten Ausrede: „Ich hab Wasser in die Lunge bekommen.“ War immerhin besser als zu sagen, dass die Aussicht unter Wasser mir den Atem raubte...  
„Ja, right!“, grinste Even und ich verteidigte mich schnell: „Ich hab Wasser geschluckt!“ „Okay!“, nickte er nachgebend und ich machte einen Vorschlag zur Güte: „Ich versuch's nochmal.“ Nur diesmal lass ich die Augen einfach zu und gut. „Wir machen das zusammen“, kam es von ihm und ich fragte lieber noch mal nach: „Zusammen?“ Er nickte: „Auf Drei!“ „Der letzte der hoch kommt gewinnt“, sprach ich und er war einverstanden: „Okay.“ „Bereit?“, wollte ich wissen und Even hob die Hand sagte: „Wir starten zusammen bei drei. Nein, bei eins. - Drei, zwei, eins!“ Wir holten gemeinsam Luft und tauchten zeitgleich ab. Mein Shirt rutschte dabei hoch und so zerrte ich es schnell wieder runter, während mir bewusst wurde, dass Even ebenso unter Wasser die Augen offen hatte und er mich direkt ansah.  
Der Kerl ist echt nicht von dieser Welt. Selbst unter Wasser sieht er so unglaublich schön aus, und heißer als alle anderen.  
Aber auch hier konnte er seine Späße nicht lassen und fasste mit einer Hand an meinen Hals. Nicht sonderlich doll, aber ich wollte mich in unserem Duell auch nicht durch solche halbherzigen Cheating-Versuche ablenken und besiegen lassen. Weshalb ich seine Hand schnell wieder von meinem Hals entfernte. Ich versuchte ihm mit einem Blick deutlich zu, dass er mit so was keine Chance auf einen Sieg haben würde. Doch wer hätte damit rechnen können, dass Even alle Geschütze auffährt. Er kam langsam immer näher. Wie letztens in der Küche. Kurz schien er noch einmal abzuwägen und er irritierte mich mit seinem Tun noch mehr. Dann schloss er seine Augen und küsste mich. Unter Wasser. Direkt auf den Mund.  
Hilflos und vor allem verwirrt, starrte ich ihm in die wieder geöffneten Augen und tauchte zwangsweise auf. Mein Herz hatte in dem Moment einen riesigen Satz gemacht und zwang mich zum Luftholen. Kurz nach mir kam auch Even an die Wasseroberfläche und jubelte siegessicher: „Yes!“  
„Yes, was?“, kam es aufgeregt von mir und er antwortete: „Ich hab gewonnen!“ „Huh? 'Yes'?! - Nein!“, sprach ich mit Nachdruck, doch Even giggelte und blieb bei seiner Meinung: „Ja, ich hab gewonnen! Veräppelst du mich?“ „Das war Betrug!“, war meine Ansicht und ich war zudem völlig aufgewühlt und konfus. War der Kuss jetzt nur um des Sieges Willen oder war da doch noch was anderes im Spiel?  
„Was?“, kam es ungläubig von ihm und nach dem ich ein paar Atemzüge getan hatte, wiederholte ich nun etwas ruhiger: „Ja, das war Betrug.“  
„Du dachtest, es gibt hier Regeln?“, fragte Even amüsiert und verwirrte mich noch mehr: „Eh, ja!“ Er schwamm um mich herum und lachte ziemlich ausgelassen, was auch mich ansteckte und lachen ließ. Ich weiß noch immer nicht wie er das macht, aber er gibt mir das Gefühl, dass ich sein kann wer ich bin. Das fühlt sich so herrlich schwerelos an, wie vom Wasser getragen zu werden.  
„Was denkst du denn?“, wollte er wissen und ich verhaspelte mich grinsend: „D.. D... Das war einfach Betrug! Das...macht man nicht! Ich werde nicht akzeptieren, so zu verlieren.“ „Okay, dann machen wir das noch mal“, schlug Even vor und holte gleich Luft. Auch ich atmete schnell ein und tauchte mit ihm unter. Diesmal unternahm er nichts und sah mich unter Wasser einfach nur an. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von meinem entfernt und mir kam nur ein Gedanke: Jetzt oder nie, Isak. Jetzt oder nie.  
Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen und das Risiko in Kauf, jetzt doch noch alles abzufucken mit uns beiden. Aber dieses Spielchen zwischen uns, dieses hin und her, das hätte früher oder später sowieso ein Ende nehmen müssen, wenn ich irgendwann mal wieder klarkommen will.  
Falls Even ausflippen sollte, wovon ich bei seiner allgemein besonnen Natur nicht ausgehe, dann könnte ich noch immer sagen, dass für mich die selben Cheating-Methoden zur Verfügungen stünden, in den nicht-vorhanden Regeln in diesem Duell.  
Ich tat es also. Ich küsste Even, genauso wie er es zuvor tat. Er tauchte jedoch nicht auf, sondern öffnete seine Lippen, um meinen Kuss zu erwidern. Kurz trennten wir uns wenige Millimeter, sahen uns an und abermals trafen unsere Lippen aufeinander. Ich fasste an seine Arme und wir tauchten zusammen auf. Jetzt gab es wohl zwei Gewinner...  
Evens Hände legten sich an meinen Kopf und er knutschte mich, als hätte er im Leben nie was anderes getan. Oder gewollt. Ich dagegen war komplett überrumpelt von meinen Gefühlen. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich glauben konnte, was ich gerade erlebte. Ich konnte mich kaum bewegen, geschweige denn die Leidenschaft im gleichen Maße erwidern, wie sie Even in seine Küsse legte.  
Mir fehlte auch mal wieder der Atem, weshalb ich kurz unterbrechen musste und in das glücklich aussehende Gesicht vor mir sah, eh er mich wieder in einen Kuss verwickelte. Nicht minder heißblütig. Weshalb ich im Wasser automatisch ein Stück zurück wich. Doch ich hatte kaum Zeit, mit der Situation zurecht zu kommen, denn im Augenwinkel bemerkte ich etwas. Jemanden. So drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute irritiert auf ein kleines Mädchen, was dort am Poolrand stand und uns zusah. Dadurch fühlte sich nun auch Even dazu veranlasst, von mir abzulassen und wir starrten sie an. Unschlüssig, was das zu bedeuten hatte, wartete ich ab was passieren würde, bis sie plötzlich schrie: „MAMA!“ Panisch wandte ich meinen Blick Even zu und auch er sah zu mir, als er fluchte: „Fuck, Fuck Fuck!“ Da er es ganz plötzlich verdammt eilig hatte aus dem Pool zu kommen, schwamm ich schleunigst hinterher und fluchte: „What the...hell?“  
Als Even sich aus dem Pool hievte fragte ich: „Wer zur Hölle ist sie?“ Da seine Hose durch das Gewicht des Wasser im Stoff nach unten rutschte, zerrte er diese provisorisch wieder hoch. Das hatte schon fast was lustiges, wenn ich nicht gerade selbst unter Druck stehen würde. Spätestens dann, als er auf meine Frag einging: „Eh... das ist nicht das Haus meiner Tante.“ Wer hätte das nur vermutet..?  
Auch ich hatte es mittlerweile aus dem Pool geschafft, während Even hektisch sämtliche Klamotten und Schuhe aus dem Fenster warf. „Wer wohnt dann hier?“, wollte ich gestresst wissen, denn irgendwoher musste Even ja schließlich gewusst haben, dass es hier unten einen Pool gibt. „Jemand, mit dem ich in die Grundschule gegangen bin“, gestand er, hievte sich auf das Fensterbrett und kroch hinaus. Als er dann draußen war und ich probieren konnte, ob ich es hoch schaffen würde, scheiterte ich kläglich. Versuchte es also noch einmal und hing dann ein wenig hilflos auf dem Fensterbrett, zappelte und strampelte mit den Beinen und kam nicht wirklich vorwärts.  
Oh Gott, worauf habe ich mich hier eingelassen? 

Ich hatte echt zu tun, mit den nassen Klamotten aus diesem Fenster zu kommen. Even schien das doch etwas leichter gefallen zu sein. Vielleicht ist er ja öfter auf der Flucht. Mit den Beinen strampelnd, hievte ich mich irgendwie doch noch Stück für Stück hinaus, nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil er mir eine helfende Hand gereicht wurde und mich hinaus zog. Eigentlich dachte ich nicht ganz unsportlich zu sein, aber da geht offenbar mehr.  
Als ich endlich wieder auf den Füßen stand und das Fenster von außen anlehnte, spürte ich nur allzu präsent die Kälte durch die triefende Kleidung. „Kommst du?“ rief Even mit einer gewissen Hektik in der Stimme. Er hatte unsere Klamotten unter einem Arm und seine Schuhe mittlerweile angezogen. Eben dies tat ich nun auch, so schnell es unter diesen nasskalten Umständen ging. Sah mich noch einmal um, ob nicht doch noch irgendwer hinter uns her jagen würde und lief hinüber zu Even. Dieser hatte sich das weiße lange Hemd seines Kostüms und die Perücke wieder übergeworfen und stand mit dem Fahrrad bereit. Er reichte mir die rote Schärpe von meinem Cäsar-Kostüm und ich legte mir diese Ding ebenfalls um, bevor ich auf den Gepäckträger stieg. Allerdings begnügte ich mich dieses mal nicht damit, mich nur unterhalb des Sitzes fest zu halten. Ich legte meinen Arm um Evens Hüfte und schmiegte mich an seine Rückseite, hielt dabei in der anderen Hand diesen dämlichen Lorbeerkranz.  
Zum Glück waren wir nicht zu weit weg von meiner WG, weshalb wir diese auch ansteuerten. „Das war 'ne bekloppte Aktion von dir“, bemerkte ich und versuchte mehr Belustigung als Beschimpfung einfließen zu lassen und er fragte leicht außer Atem: „Findest du?“ „Nein. Eigentlich, war es das genialste, was ich je mitgemacht habe“, murmelte ich zugebend und hörte ihn lachen. Ja, es war sicherlich 'ne bescheuerte Idee, aber echt geil!  
Even hat den restlichen Heimweg über nicht viel gesagt, aber er hatte auch wirklich einen scheiß Job, mit mir im Rücken und den nasskalten Umständen, das Rad während der Fahrt halbwegs stabil zu halten. Kurz überkam mich der Schreck womöglich meine Schlüssel im Pool verloren zu haben, aber ein kontrollierender Griff an meine Hosentasche ließ mich aufatmen.  
Als wir vorm Haus zum Stehen kamen, machte Even ein bibberndes Geräusch, aber er lächelte mich gleich darauf an. Ich beeilte mich die Schlüssel aus meiner nassen Hose hervorzuziehen und die Tür aufzuschließen. Es ist nicht einfach, während man zittert das Schlüsselloch zu treffen. Doch endlich drinnen angekommen, schob Even sein Fahrrad nach hinten in den Flur hinein, stellte es unter die Treppe zurück und folgte mir nach oben. „Sonjas Rad ist weg“, ließ er mich mit gedämpfter Stimme wissen. Ich wusste nicht was ich dazu beitragen sollte, also beließ ich es bei einem: „Hm.“ 'Scheiß drauf', wäre sicher nicht das richtige und 'los, renne ihr nach', dafür war ich zu ego. Einmischen generell ist selten eine gute Idee. Das hab auch ich inzwischen gelernt. Ihm steht's ja jeder Zeit frei zu gehen, wenn er will, aber das tat er bisher nicht.  
In der Wohnung angekommen warfen wir beide als erstes einen Blick auf unsere Handys. „ _Was zur Hölle soll der Scheiß von euch? - Sonja ist echt angepisst. - Ich auch. - Geh doch ans Telefon..._ “, las ich im Flüsterton nur den Anfang vor, den mir Emma während unserer Abwesenheit aufs Handy geschickt hatte. Eigentlich hätte ich ja mindestens mit einem 'Fick dich' gerechnet oder dem guten alten Klassiker: 'Arschloch'. Im Moment wollte ich mich damit aber nicht zwingend weiter beschäftigen, obwohl mir schon jetzt klar war, dass so was immer irgendwas nach sich zieht. What ever.  
Bei Even schien es nicht anders auszusehen, er zuckte nur mit den Augenbrauen und steckte sein Handy wortlos wieder in die Jackentasche. War vielleicht auch besser so, wir mussten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Flur verschwinden und die nassen Sachen ausziehen.  
Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken der Garderobe und lief voran, als wir uns ungesehen an der Küche vorbei schleichen wollten, denn Noora und Eskild waren dort zu hören. Ging wahrscheinlich noch immer, oder schon wieder um William, aber das Thema musste ich mir letztes Wochenende schon geben und ich hatte absolut keinen Bock, so klatschnass und durchgefroren wie wir waren, mir noch mehr davon reinziehen zu müssen. „Isak?“ rief Eskild nach mir und ich knurrte unwillig: „Ja?“ „Deine Gäste waren echt angepisst, dass du dich verdrückt hast.“ Even sah mich an und ich legte den Kopf genervt in den Nacken. Was soll ich denn großartig dazu sagen?  
„Ja, war ein Notfall!“, antwortete ich also und hoffte mein Mitbewohner würde es gut sein lassen, aber das Wort 'Notfall' weckte nun wohl sein Interesse. „Ist was passiert?“, hakte er nach und war offenbar im Begriff zu uns in den Flur zu kommen, denn ein Stuhl scharrte hörbar über den Küchenboden. „Nichts, nichts!“, würgte ich das Gespräch gleich ab und gab Even per Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass wir sofort in mein Zimmer gehen und ganz sicher keine blöden Fragen beantworten werden.  
Wir zogen die Schuhe schleunigst aus und kaum, dass wir im Raum waren, verrammelte ich die Tür. Ich kenne Eskild. Wenn der News wittert, lässt er selten locker und platzt gern mal ungebeten rein.  
Ohne einen weiteren Moment verstreichen zu lassen, schälte sich Even indes direkt vor meinen Augen aus den Klamotten. Erstarrt klammerte ich mich an den Türgriff und beobachtete fasziniert das Schauspiel. Was soll ich sagen. Er war halt komplett in weiß und noch immer nass. Wir alle wissen was weiße Sachen für eine Wirkung haben, wenn sie nass sind und eng auf einem echt heißen Körper anliegen. Vorhin bei der Flucht aus dem Pool, hatte ich ja kaum Zeit diese Aussicht bewundern zu können. „Willst du dir das Zeug nicht mal ausziehen?“, riss mich Even aus meiner Trance und sah mich abwartend an, bevor er das nächste Stück ablegte. „Doch, ich... doch... nur... die Tür... und so...“, stammelte ich ertappt und steuerte zielstrebig auf meinen Schrank zu, kramte nervös irgendwelche Klamotten hervor, die wir zum Aufwärmen anziehen konnten. Zwei Shirts, zwei Hoodies und zwei Sporthosen. Als meine Hand aus Gewohnheit in Richtung meiner Unterwäsche greifen wollte, stockte ich. Was tun? Ich meine, sowas kann man ja nicht einfach anbieten. Und selbst nehmen und dem Anderen nichts geben, ist auch irgendwie nicht richtig oder? Verdammt ey, dass man sich über so was keinen Kopf macht, wenn man Zeit für solchen Mist hat. Ach komm, scheiß drauf. Weglassen. Fertig.  
Während ich mit meinem gedanklichen Konflikt vor dem Schrank stand, hatte Even sich komplett entkleidet und schon etwas von dem ausgesucht, was ich bisher aufs Bett geworfen hatte. Gerade noch sah ich seinen nackten Hintern in einer der Sporthosen verschwinden. Schnell drehte ich mich herum und ließ dabei die Schranktür versehentlich zu krachen, was Even dazu veranlasste sich nun auch zu mir umzudrehen. Er lächelte gewitzt. Ich musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Ob nun deshalb, weil ich gerade echt peinlich sein musste und versuchte das ganze irgendwie zu überstehen, ohne das noch mehr Peinlichkeiten passieren oder weil sein Lächeln so unglaublich ansteckend und schön zu gleich ist. Vermutlich beides.  
Einerseits war es gut, dass Evens nackte Haut sich langsam wieder bedeckte, auch obenrum, denn dann könnte auch ich womöglich wieder runter kommen, aber andererseits... Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass ich echt verdammt angetan davon bin, was es bei ihm zu sehen gibt.  
„Wo soll ich das hintun?“, fragte er mich und hielt mir durchweichten weißen Teile seines Gott-Kostüms entgegen. Normalerweise würde ich das schnell im Bad aufhängen, wie wenn sich bei Partys jemand mit irgendwas voll kippt. Aber so viele Klamotten würden sofort wieder Fragen aufwerfen, wieso die Kleidung nass ist und warum überhaupt fremde Sachen hier rumhängen. Schließlich wusste niemand, dass Even noch hier ist. Und das sollte auch so bleiben.  
In den Waschkeller wollte ich damit auch nicht erst rennen, daher zeigte ich auf ein paar Stellen im Raum: „Hier, und da drüben.“ Das musste an Möglichkeiten zum Aufhängen erst mal reichen.  
Während Even seine Klamotten zum Trocknen auf dem Sessel in der Ecke und an die Hakenleiste an der Wand hinter der Tür hing und sich anschließend in meinem Zimmer umsah, zog auch ich mich endlich um. Meine nassen Sachen breitete ich dabei provisorisch über die wieder offenen Schranktüren aus. Ohne dabei so eingängig studiert zu werden wie der alte Ofen neben der Tür, auf den Even nun ein Auge geworfen hatte. Er beugte sich nach vorn, um einen genaueren Blick drauf werfen zu können, doch mein Augenmerk fiel dabei eher auf seinen Hintern. Den ich eben noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in natura vor mir hatte. „Schönes Ding“, bemerkte Even, noch während ich seine Rückseite bewunderte und ich schreckte auf: „Huh?“ Er zeigte auf den Ofen, ich räusperte mich und stammelte ertappt: „Äh, ja...sehr schön...“  
Noch bevor wieder irgendein Bullshit meinen Mund verlassen konnte, näherte er sich mir und küsste mich. Er drehte mich dafür zu sich herum und drängte mich rückwärts auf mein Bett, ich wehrte mich nicht und ließ es geschehen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, mit einem etwas mulmigem Gefühl. Ich meine, ich hab noch nie... Also nie mehr als Knutschen und so. Und auch das war immer nur so la la... Und auch nur mit Mädchen. Weil ich dachte, ich muss das irgendwie tun. Ich muss das gut finden und dass es sich irgendwann bessern wird. Dass das Gefühl, dass irgendwas schief läuft, weggeht. 'Learning By Doing' oder wie man es nennt. Auf jeden Fall lief nie was Ernstes... nichts 'Richtiges'...  
Aber Even hatte da, ganz sicher, schon weit mehr Erfahrung. Und ich hatte noch nicht mal wirklich die Zeit und Ruhe das irgendwie erst sacken zu lassen, was vorhin im Pool passiert ist. Das wäre mir eigentlich ganz recht, eh ich in meiner Panik wieder irgend einen Scheiß fabriziere. Doch meine Bedenken waren scheinbar unbegründet. Mehr als ein wenig rummachen unternahm er nicht. Er stupste mich immer mit der Nasenspitze an, wenn er küssen wollte.  
Wenn man auf neutraler Ebene über diesen Fakt nachzudenken versucht, dann ist das irgendwie ziemlich kitschig. Und bei Kitsch nehme ich für gewöhnlich schnellstens Reißaus. Doch das hier störte mich irgendwie so gar nicht. Wir lagen einfach nur zusammen im Bett, wärmten uns gegenseitig und hin und wieder küsste er mich. Ja, es war meistens er, der was anfing und ich machte mit. Es war irgendwie schwierig, mich auf Even einzulassen, gerade weil ich ihn schon jetzt so sehr wollte, aber genau das machte mir Angst. Dass ich deswegen irgendwas völlig vergeige, wenn wir das hier überstürzen. Das wäre nach all dem Hin und Her der absolute Worst Case.  
Er beugte sich über mich und knipste die Lampe auf meinem Nachtschrank an, bevor er aufstand und zur Tür vor ging: „Ich mach mal das grelle Licht aus.“ Damit betätigte er den Schalter für das Licht an der Decke und begab sich wieder zu mir: „Viel besser...“, sprach er in gedämpften Ton ganz dicht bei mir und begann mich abermals zu küssen. Ich bekam eine wohlige Gänsehaut beim Klang von Evens Stimme so nah bei mir und von der Wärme die von ihm ausgeht, wie sich sein Körper anfühlt, auch wenn dieser nun von einer Schicht Klamotten bedeckt war. Will gar nicht wissen, wie sehr ich es mögen würde, wenn die wegfällt... Aber vor allem mag ich es von ihm berührt zu werden. Da ist einfach nichts Vergleichbares. Ich konnte es nie sonderlich leiden, wenn mich irgendwer angefasst hat. Aber hier, von ihm, wollte ich auch nicht genug bekommen.  
Mir persönlich wurde verdammt schnell warm, nachdem Even einmal angefangen hatte ein wenig intensiver rumzumachen. Wie schon zuvor, ging ich drauf ein und genoss es, aber hielt mich eher zurück irgendwas von meiner Seite aus zu unternehmen. Er schien das zu bemerken und ließ es nun auch etwas ruhiger angehen. Er fuhr mit der Hand unter meiner Kapuze entlang an meinen Hinterkopf und kraulte mich dort ein wenig, sah mir dabei in die Augen und lächelte. Mir blieb eigentlich gar keine Wahl, ich konnte ebenfalls nur grinsen, wenn ich sein freudiges Gesicht so sah. Even fuhr mit dem Daumen über meine Wange und strich ganz sachte über mein Grübchen.  
Es war echt nicht so, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihm machen wollte. Wirklich nicht. Mein Körper schrie förmlich danach, so viel mehr zu wollen, doch mein Kopf hinderte mich daran. Vielleicht lag der Grund für mein Zögern auch hauptsächlich darin, dass ich so viele Fragen hatte, die ich nicht zu stellen wagte und einen Haufen ungeklärter Umstände. Ich bin nun mal ein vorsichtiger Mensch und hatte eben auch Angst, dass es falsch wäre diese Fragen zu stellen.  
An Schlafen war im Moment nicht zu denken, auch wenn's immer später wurde. Ich war innerlich viel zu aufgewühlt und hier mit ihm zu liegen war einfach viel zu schön, als dass man die Zeit verpennen wollte. Morgen müssen wir nicht zur Schule oder so und ich hab Even endlich für mich alleine. Vielleicht sogar das ganze verdammte Wochenende!  
Wir redeten noch ein wenig und schwiegen auch einfach mal eine ganze Weile. Doch egal was wir taten oder nicht taten, es fühlte sich verdammt gut und richtig an. Noch nie in meinem Leben hatte sich etwas so gut und richtig angefühlt.  
Vor ihm, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass ich der Typ fürs Küssen und Streicheln wäre, aber Even hat mir wohl nicht zum ersten mal gezeigt, was ich will. Kann sein, dass ich das nur deshalb bisher nicht wollte, weil ich irgendwie bei den falschen Menschen erwartet hab, es mögen zu müssen.


	5. 03x05 - ZUR SELBEN ZEIT AN EINEM GANZ ANDEREN ORT - (Samme tid et helt annet sted)

Hier stundenlang rumliegen und nichts tun außer das, was wir schon die ganze Nacht lang taten, bestätigte zumindest mein Gefühl immer mehr, dass, egal wie das hier verlaufen mag, zwischen uns mehr als nur eine Freundschaft ist. Selbst wenn Even doch nur rumprobieren wollen würde, so machte er im Moment wirklich nicht den Eindruck, als wäre das mit uns nur just for fun. Oder ich täusche mich gänzlich und es ist nur eine... lächerliche Phase. 

**Samstag, 29.10.2016 – 15:15 Uhr**  
„Nächste Woche läuft ein Film an, den ich sehen will. Gehst du mit mir dahin?“, fragte Even, nachdem ich fast doch noch eingeschlafen wäre und so antwortete ich leise: „Wenn er gut ist.“ Er hob seinen Kopf an und machte ein gespielt vorwurfsvolles Gesicht: „Glaubst du, ich nehme dich in irgendwelche Scheiß-Filme mit?“ Auch ich hob meinen Kopf an und grinste: „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich weiß ja nicht mal was es für einer ist.“ Er legte seinen Kopf wieder ab und sprach leise: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dir gefallen wird.“  
Ich habe zwar schon den ein oder anderen Film gesehen und die meisten sind auch ganz okay, aber wirklich gefallen tun mir nur die wenigsten. Andererseits... würde ich den Streifen wahrscheinlich schon allein deshalb mögen, wenn Even ihn mag. Lassen wir uns also überraschen.  
„Auf welche Filme stehst du denn so? Wenn du so skeptisch bist, was meinen Geschmack angeht“, fragte er und kraulte dabei durch mein Haar. Soll ich jetzt beichten, dass ich ihn gestalkt habe? Weiß wer Baz Luhrman ist und bei Romeo und Julia am Ende heulen musste? Nee, das kann ich nicht bringen. „Keine Ahnung, ich bin mehr der Serien-Typ, denke ich“, wich ich der Frage aus und ergänzte: „Stranger Things, Westworld... Narcos und so Zeug...“  
„Apropos!“, kam es plötzlich von Even und dieser hob sich abrupt an, stand vom Bett auf und wühlte in seinen Jackentaschen. Einen Augenblick später hielt er mir das Gesuchte vor die Nase. Natürlich, was zum Kiffen. Ich musste lachen und seufzte dann: „Du hast immer irgendwo was dabei, hm?“ „Hast du Feuer? Ich glaube ich hab meins vergessen“, kam es von ihm, ohne auf meine Bemerkung einzugehen. Da ich kein Raucher bin und nur gelegentlich mit den Jungs kiffe, hatte ich lediglich noch Streichhölzer da, die Noora wohl hier liegen gelassen haben musste, als sie vor ein paar Monaten ausgezogen war.  
Nun stand auch ich auf und suchte die Schachtel, fand sie aber recht schnell in einer Schublade. Even setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes und zündete eines seiner zwei Mitbringsel an, während ich das Fenster öffnete, damit der Qualm abziehen konnte. „Hast du einen Aschenbecher oder so?“, wollte er wissen und natürlich hatte ich das nicht, weshalb ich mit dem Kopf schüttelte: „Nein“, und ihm nach einem kurzen Blick durch mein Zimmer, einfach meinen Kaffeebecher von gestern reichte, der noch auf dem Nachttisch stand. „Aber pass mit der Asche auf. Wenn du die Bude abfackelst, fackelt Eskild mich ab“, gab ich ihm zu bedenken, doch Even sah das wie immer recht locker: „Entspann dich, ich mach das nicht zu ersten mal.“ Damit legte er sich quer aufs Bett zurück. Den einen Fuß platzierte er lässig auf dem untersten Fach meines Regals, welches neben dem Bett stand und den anderen ließ er auf dem Boden. Den Becher stellte er sich auf den Bauch. Man könnte fast meinen Even fühlt sich wohl hier.  
Er zog ein paar mal am Joint und bot ihn mir dann an. Er hatte dabei sein alles überstrahlendes Lächeln und so blieb mir ja auch nichts anderes übrig, als der Einladung zu folgen. Ich griff nach dem angebotenen Zeug, setzte mich dann von der anderen Seite aus auf den Bettrand und lehnte mich ebenfalls zurück, sodass wir quasi upside-down neben einander lagen.  
„Kann ich den Lorbeerkranz behalten?“, sprach Even mich nach einigen längeren, schweigsamen Augenblicken an und ich fragte irritiert: „Sicher, aber wozu?“ Ich übergab ihm den glimmenden Stoff und hörte ihn sagen: „Ich steh irgendwie drauf.“ Er grinste dabei, sodass ich die Antwort nicht wirklich für voll nehmen konnte, aber im Grunde war es mir auch egal was er damit vor hat: „Ich hab dafür keine Verwendung.“ „Schade“, kam es leise von dem bei mir Liegenden und so schaute ich zu ihm: „Wieso?“ „Was glaubst du woher Emma diese Eingebung mit Julius Cäsar hatte?“, wollte er von mir wissen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung..“ Aber, wenn er schon so fragt: „War das deine Idee?“ Even antwortete nicht direkt, er schmunzelte nur. Übergab mir dann den Rest vom ersten Joint und wollte sich den zweiten anzünden. Also was kryptische Äußerungen und Verhaltensweisen angeht nehmen wir uns wohl beide nicht viel.  
Er reichte mir den Kaffeebecher hinüber, damit ich nach ein paar Zügen die glühenden Überreste ausdrücken konnte. Eben dies tat ich und gab den Becher wieder zurück. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zu Even und beobachtete ihn von der Seite. Könnte ihm stundenlang zusehen. Wie er die Lippen spitzte, um an dem Joint zu ziehen oder wie er den Rauch durch die Nase entließ. Faszinierend. Vielleicht sprach da aber auch schon das Marihuana aus mir...  
Ganz vorsichtig legte ich meine Hand an seine Wange auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und streichelte diese zaghaft, worauf hin er lächelte und mir den neuen Stoff wieder übergab. Ich nahm selbst einen Zug davon und hielt ihm das Ding an die Lippen. Während Even nun ebenfalls davon zog, ließ ich den Joint los und entließ den Rauch neckend in seine Richtung. Er meigte seinen Kopf zu mir und grinste: „So langsam wirkst du entspannter.“ „Ich bin immer total gechillt!“, sprach ich und hörte den neben mir Liegenden auflachen: „Okay.“  
Gut, er schien mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit zu wissen, wie schwer ich mich damit tue, wirklich mal locker zu lassen. Da ist sonst immer irgendeine Anspannung in mir. Aber jetzt... fühlte ich mich geradezu... viel leichter. Fast unbeschwert.  
Als ihm doch tatsächlich beinahe was von seinem selbstgedrehten Ding ins Auge rieselte, hob er sich erschrocken halb an und strich sich eifrig den Krümel aus dem Gesicht. Es schien keine heiße Asche gewesen zu sein, weshalb ich ihn kichernd nachäffte: „Entspann dich, ich mach das nicht zu ersten mal!“ „Ja ja“, kommentierte er den Zwischenfall und legte sich wieder ab. Wir blickten beide an die Decke, bevor ich meine Hand wieder an seine Wange führte, mit den Fingerspitzen über die Ohrmuschelstrich und sein Haar zwirbelte.  
Even atmete tief ein und aus, weshalb ich erneut zu ihm schaute und ihm meinen gegenwärtigen Gedanken ins Ohr flüsterte: „Das erinnert mich irgendwie an diese eine Szene aus dem einen Spiderman Film.“ „Ah ja?“, lächelte er, bevor er den Kopf zu mir drehte und raunte: „Da fehlt aber noch ein entscheidendes Detail.“ Er stupste mich mit der Nase an und begann mich dann zu küssen. Es kribbelte ein mehr bisschen in mir, als ich darauf einging. Und so 'verkehrt herum' ist das auch anders, irgendwie. Aber nicht minder interessant.  
Er unterbrach den lange, aber eher ruhigen Kuss und merke leise an: „Als der Film raus kam, war ich 5 Jahre oder so,“ Ich wusste nicht ob, und was ich sinnvolles dazu sagen sollte, also kam von mir nur ein simples: „Mhm.“ Even hielt mir nach einem erneuten Zug seinerseits den Joint hin und anschließend erzählte ich ihm: „Und ich war 9, als ich meinen ersten Film ab 18 sah.“ „Ja?“, giggelte er und ich nickte: „Ja. Meine Eltern hatte so einen alten Streifen im DVD-Player vergessen, den hab ich mir dann nachts heimlich angesehen.“ Ich führte anschließend den Joint noch mal an meine Lippen, eh der neben mir Liegende den Stoff wieder an sich und einen tiefen Zug davon nahm: „Und was war das für ein Film?“ Ich entließ den Rauch aus meinen Lungen und murmelte: „Ach, nur so ein Nicolas Cage Film. In dem er nicht so übertrieben agiert.“ „Ist das überhaupt möglich?“, kam es skeptisch grinsend von Even. „Denke schon.“ Ist zu lange her...  
Trotz dessen, dass ich ein paar Wasserflaschen im Zimmer gebunkert hatte, blieben natürlich einige andere Sachen deswegen nicht aus, denn er sprach leise: „So langsam müsste ich wirklich mal aufs Klo.“ „Und ich hab Hunger...“, murmelte ich, weshalb wir uns grinsend ansahen.  
Nachdem Even die letzten glimmenden Reste gelöscht hatte, nahm ich ihm wenig später den Becher ab und schloss das Fenster, während man ein vibrierendes Handy hörte. Vielleicht seine Eltern, oder Sonja... 

Nun, gut dann mal los. Ich lief vom Fenster hinüber zur Tür, öffnete diese nahezu lautlos und horchte. „Was wird das?“, fragte Even vom Bett aus, ich gab ihm ein Zeichen still zu sein und anschließend eines mir zu folgen, als draußen alles ruhig schien. Schnellen leisen Schrittes schlich ich zum Bad und er folgte mir. Dort angekommen verrammelte ich die Tür und atmete erleichtert durch. Den Weg hätte Even sicher auch ohne Hilfe gefunden, aber für den Fall der Fälle bin ich lieber mitgegangen, eh mich jemand allein im Zimmer vorfindet und man im Bad dennnoch jemanden hört. Man weiß ja nie...  
Even jedenfalls, begab sich gleich zum WC und tat wozu wir hier waren. Als hätte ich es geahnt, klinkte plötzlich jemand an der Tür: „Isak?“ vernahm ich Eskilds Stimme und ich stammelte: „Ehh... W- Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?“ „Willst du mich verarschen? Ich bin gerade an Noora vorbeigelaufen und Linn ist nicht da. Also, wer sonst, außer du? Jetzt mach die Tür auf!“, forderte er von der anderen Seite und ich stotterte weiter: „D- Das geht gerade nicht!“ „Isak, du hast nichts, was ich nicht auch schon mal gesehen habe...“, brummte es vor der Tür und ich geriet in Panik, eh mir doch noch was einfiel: „Eh... ich... eh... rasiere mich gerade!“ „Ja und?“, kam es von draußen und ich ergänzte: „Unten rum!“ Man hörte ihn genervt schnaufen: „Jetzt? Hast du noch was vor heute?“ Aber auch ich fand das nicht mehr lustig: „Ja jetzt, Eskild, und nein, ich habe nichts vor, aber das dauert hier noch einen Moment.“ Im selben Augenblick betätigte Even den Abzug vom WC und natürlich drang vom Flur her die Frage: „War das eben die Klospülung?“ Moah, ey... Manchmal glaube ich Eskilds wahre Berufung wäre Sonderermittler.  
Ja, es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass bei der länglichen Form unseres Bades, jemand an der Tür stehend reden und gleichzeitig spülen kann, muss man aber so einen Wind darum machen? „Was willst du eigentlich?“, moserte ich und Eskild gab endlich auf: „Ist ja gut, beruhig dich, Issy. Klopf bei mir, wenn du fertig bist.“ „Ja...“, entgegnete ich dem und lehnte mich gestresst an die Badezimmertür. Wir waren zwar schon vergangene Nacht im Bad, aber da war die Chance mehr als gering, dass jemand auftaucht.  
Mein Blick ging zu Even, welcher sich die Hände wusch und im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken zu mir sah. Er grinste, sichtlich amüsiert von meinem Auftritt und trocknete sich dann ab. Kurz darauf stand er neben mir an der Tür und flüsterte: „Ich komme mir vor wie Schmuggelware.“ „Ich will einfach nicht, dass jemand weiß, dass du hier bist“, brummte ich leise und Even beugte sich nah an mein Ohr und hauchte: „Ja... Schmuggelware eben!“ „Tze...“, war meine Reaktion darauf und so entriegelte ich auch hier so lautlos wie möglich die Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt und horchte abermals nach verdächtigen Geräuschen. Alles ruhig.  
Ich zog die Kapuze auf meinen Kopf und überführte die 'Schmuggelware' auf leisen Füßen wieder in mein Zimmer, ging anschließend hinüber zu Eskild, klopfte an seine Tür und vernahm mal wieder meinen Namen von ihm. Also trat ich hinein: „Ja?“ „Ich hoffe du hast dich eingecremt“, sprach er und ich hatte keinen Plan wovon er redet: „Huh?“ „Unten rum“, klärte er mich mit leicht dreckigem Grinsen auf, was er meinte und ich verdrehte die Augen: „Sicher...“ Eh noch irgendwas kommen konnte, schloss ich die Tür meines Mitbewohners und begab mich zurück zu Even.  
Als ich endlich wieder in der Safe Zone, meinem Zimmer stand, hörte man abermals sein Handy surren. Nach einem flüchtigen Blick darauf, machte er sich wieder in einer geraden Position auf dem Bett lang. Er lag dabei so einladend auf dem Rücken, dass ich mich kurzerhand halb auf ihm nieder ließ.  
Ich genoss die wieder einkehrende Ruhe sehr und sein Kraulen. Diesmal konnte ich mich sogar dazu durchringen, selbst mit Knutschen zu beginnen und Even ließ sich da nicht lange bitten. Es war Okay. Also, mehr als nur Okay! Aber was ich meine ist: Ich merkte immer mehr, wie meine Unsicherheit, was ihn betraf, weiter zu schwinden schien. Weshalb ich ihn fordernd mit der Nasenspitze anstupste, genauso wie er's gern tut. Total kitschig, wie gesagt, aber Even ließ es lächeln und er wusste was ich damit bezwecken wollte.  
Ähnlich wie letzte Nacht, lagen wir hier zusammen, nur küssten wir uns mehr und redeten gerade weniger als gestern. Und ich fühlte mich wohl damit, auch von meiner Seite her etwas zu tun. Allerdings klingelte mal wieder das verdammte Telefon und so unterbrach ich den Kuss, legte meinen Kopf dicht an seinen und schloss die Augen. Meine Haare schienen ihn im Gesicht zu kitzeln, er schob sie ein paar mal hin und her, weshalb ich dann ein Stück weg rutschte.  
Schon wieder klingelte ein Handy, aber ich glaube diesmal war es meins. Evens lag neben ihm und das Surren kam von irgendwo anders her. Vielleicht Jonas... oder doch noch hingebungsvolle 'Fick dich'-Grüße von Emma. Interessierte mich aber alles gerade herzlich wenig.  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit lagen wir schweigend nur so da, bis Even dann doch das Wort ergriff: „Ich denke das Leben ist wie ein Film. Und man kann der Regisseur seines eigenen Lebens sein. Verstehst du was ich meine?“ Ich schaute zu ihm auf und antwortete relativ spontan: „Tu ich. Ich sehe das nur nicht ganz so.“ Ich denke das Leben ist zu... eigenwillig, um es kontrollieren zu können, zumindest hier. Vielleicht ist das ja woanders nicht so. „Tust du nicht?“, fragte er und ich erklärte: „Nee... Was ich wirklich interessant finde ist die Unendlichkeit.“ „Was meinst du?“, hakte Even nun nach und ich begann meine Gedanken zu dem Thema äußern: „All die Paralleluniversen; wie groß das alles ist und wie unbedeutend wir sind, im Vergleich zu den unendlich vielen Paralleluniversen, die da draußen existieren. Und _alles_ was so passieren kann, wird passieren. Es wird nicht nur passieren, es passiert genau jetzt!“  
Mich hat das eigentlich schon immer fasziniert, diese Unendlichkeit der Möglichkeiten. Dinge die Zeitgleich irgendwo in einem anderen Universum passieren, wo nur ein paar Details anders sind als hier bei uns. Habe nur noch nie mit irgendwem drüber geredet. Bin sicher so schon komisch genug für andere Leute... Wobei, doch. Einmal war da ein Gespräch mit Jonas. Vor einem Jahr oder so. Wir waren ziemlich betrunken und kaum hatte ich damit angefangen, ist der Vogel einfach eingepennt...  
Even schien mit seinem erneuten Schweigen zumindest darüber nachzudenken, weshalb ich ergänzte: „Da ist bestimmt ein Paralleluniversum, in dem auch gerade ein Isak und ein Even genauso zusammen liegen. Außer...“, begann ich und überlegte, was man für ein Beispiel nehmen könnte, dass nicht zu weit hergeholt ist. Doch der bei mir Liegende sah mich in dem Moment erwartungsvoll an, sodass ich aus Unsicherheit giggelte und stammelte: „Ehh... außer, dass da.. die Gardinen eine andere Farbe haben als bei uns.“ „Also... gelbe Gardinen?“, lächelte er und ich bestätigte sein Beispiel: „Ja.“ Er seufzte belustigt: „Ach... ich glaube das war genug J für dich.“ Das brachte mich ganz kurz zum schmunzeln und Even lachte ebenfalls.  
Okay, ein wenig Weed mag da auch eine Rolle spielen, doch eigentlich meinte ich das vollkommen ernst: „Hast du nie darüber nachgedacht?“ „Jo, aber ich fühle mich da irgendwie... Ich weiß auch nicht... allein.“ „Das ist echt spannend!“, fiel ich ihm ins Wort, doch Even schien wenig begeistert, bei dem Gedanken an unendlich viele Paralleluniversen: „Nein, ich mag das nicht.“ Das scheint ihm wirklich irgendwie nicht ganz geheuer zu sein.  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte ich daher und er antwortete: „Ich weiß nicht. Mich erschreckt das.“ Ich lachte leise auf: „Oh Gott, inwiefern _erschreckt_ dich das?“ Ist ja nicht so, als würde es klare Beweise für die Existenz geben, oder die Leute aus anderen Universen würden über uns herfallen. Wie in Invasions-Filmen, Außerirdische oder was weiß ich was.  
Even stellte daraufhin gleich klar: „Nicht die Art Erschrecken, wie bei Horrorfilmen. Mehr so ein... Gefühl alleine zu sein und durchzudrehen... eigentlich. Es ist wie... Da ist dein Kopf... Nur du und dein Kopf... und alle deine Gedanken.“ „Allein in deinem Kopf? Was meinst du damit?“, hakte ich konfus nach, denn dass er sich solche Gedanken um seine Gedanken macht, war mir bisher nicht bewusst. „So ein 'das Hirn ist alleine'-Gefühl“, erklärte er noch mal und seine Augenbrauen zuckten, als wüsste er schon, dass ich noch immer nicht wirklich verstanden hatte, was er mir sagen will.  
Ist das nicht eigentlich gut, wenn man seinen Kopf für sich hat und nicht, mit anderen Persönlichkeiten oder Stimmen oder was weiß ich was für crazy Shit teilen muss? Ich steige da irgendwie noch nicht ganz durch...  
„ _Was_ für eine Art Gefühl? Das Hirn ist alleine?“, hakte ich also, völlig auf dem Schlauch stehend, noch einmal nach und hoffte er würde einen Weg finden mir zu vermitteln was er meint, denn _mein_ Hirn schien gerade nicht viel damit anfangen zu können.  
„Weil.. da nur du bist und deine Gedanken. Du kannst deinen eigenen Gedanken nicht entkommen. Der einzige Weg ist sterben“, sprach er und ließ dadurch nun meine Hirn unter Hochdruck arbeiten. Welche Gedanken oder welche Art von Gedanken könnte man haben, denen man so dringend entkommen will, dass man ans sterben denkt? Das waren ganz neue Töne von Even und sie beunruhigten mich ein wenig: „Das ist düster...“ Ich versuchte mit einem Lächeln die merkwürdig bedrückende Stimmung zu heben und er stellte mir im Grunde die gleiche Frage, wie ich ihm vorhin: „Ja, aber hast dir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht?“ „Nein“, ließ ich ihn wissen, er begann zu grinsen und wich meinem Blick aus, als er sprach: „Jeez... Ich hab vergessen, wie jung du bist!“ Ich kicherte leise, auch wenn das Gespräch damit nicht automatisch abgehakt gewesen wäre. Doch es klopfte nun an und wir schauten beide in Richtung Tür, bevor ich rief: „Was ist?“ Es stellte sich heraus, dass es mal wieder Eskild ist und er fragte: „Willst du den ganzen Tag in deinem Zimmer bleiben?“ „Ich schlafe!“, antwortete ich ihm und hoffte er würde nicht noch fragen, für wen ich mich denn dann rasiert hätte... Even giggelte abermals leise und hielt mich fester im Arm, welchen er schon die ganze Zeit um mich gelegt hatte und immer mal wieder über meinen Rücken strich.  
„Okay...“, hörte man es von Eskild, eh er fragte: „Wessen Schuhe sind das im Flur?“ Shit... Wieso hab ich daran nicht gedacht? „Das... eh... sind Jonas'. Hab sie geborgt“, kramte ich mal wieder eine Ausrede hervor und mein Mitbewohner schien endlich Ruhe zu geben: „Okay...“  
„Fuck...“, fluchte ich leise und legte meinen Kopf wieder auf Evens Schulter ab: „Verdammter Babysitter!“ Einen schweigsamen Moment später wollte der bei mir liegende wissen: „Wie bist du in dieser WG hier gelandet?“ „Ähm... ich bin eines Nachts so richtig betrunken gewesen und da traf ich Eskild“, erklärte ich ihm, was nicht alles war, aber vielleicht würde ihm das ja schon reichen. „Okay... Also hat er dich dann abgecheckt?“ Als ob der das auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hätte, mich für fickbar zu halten... Selbst wenn Eskild nicht vorher schon gewusst hätte, dass ich mehr oder weniger ein Freund von Noora bin. „Nein!“, entgegnete ich daher zunächst entschlossen, aber im Grunde kann man sich bei meinem Mitbewohner nie sicher sein, weshalb ich konfus ergänzte: „Oder... Ach, was weiß ich, verdammt. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern...“ Konnte ich wirklich kaum. Ich war so derbe dicht... Ich hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitbekommen, wenn er wirklich was bei mir versucht hätte. Aber ich probierte dennoch mich nach und nach an den bruchstückhaften Tathergang zu erinnern: „Ich denke, ich hab ihm leid getan, weil... Ich stand völlig neben mir... Papa hatte gerade Mama verlassen. Also, ich... Er... Ich wollte einfach nicht nach Hause. Also hat er... mich hier her gebracht. Und dann... blah blah blah.“  
„Blah blah blah? Gute Story!“, neckte Even mich und ich murmelte grinsend: „Kannst du haben, und ein Film machen.“ „Ich _werde_ einen Film über dich machen!“, versicherte er mir und ich nickte nur leicht: „Okay.“ Ein Film über mich, das wäre der ätzendeste Film aller Zeiten...  
„Weißt du wie ich ihn nenne?“, fragte er mich, als würde er die Sache fast schon ernst meinen und ich entgegnete dem leise: „Nee, wie?“ „Der Junge, der seinen Atem unter Wasser nicht anhalten konnte“, ließ er mich wissen und schmunzelte belustigt, während mal wieder sein Telefon klingelte. „Klingt nach einem pompösen Scheiß-Film!“, brachte ich dem grinsend entgegen und Even lachte auf.  
„Nebenbei, ich kann meinen Atmen unter Wasser anhalten! Ich hatte nur... einen verdammten Wassertropfen im Hals“, wollte ich an der Stelle noch mal klarstellen, doch natürlich giggelte er bei meinen Bemühungen: „Wassertropfen im Hals?“ „Ja“, brummte ich kleinlaut. Es hatte wohl doch kaum Zweck, das weiter zu behaupten. Even ist schließlich nicht dämlich. Der weiß genau, dass ich hätte husten müssen, wäre da wirklich ein Tropfen in die Luftröhre geraten. „Ja..“, hörte ich es ebenfalls leise von ihm und man hörte deutlich heraus, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte und sich über meine Versuche ihm das glauben zu machen amüsierte.  
Sein Telefon hörte irgendwann fast schon nicht mehr auf zu vibrieren, weshalb er dann doch mal sichtlich genervt einen Blick darauf warf. Er drückte den Anruf scheinbar weg, daher fragte ich vorsichtig: „Sonja?“ Even atmete tief durch und legte das Handy auf seinen Oberkörper ab, bevor er brummte: „Ich bin jetzt echt gefickt.“  
Wie so oft ließ ich auch an dieser Stelle jegliche Kommentare stecken. Was hätte ich auch sagen sollen? Sein Arm drückte mich an sich, während er seufzend das Handy wieder weg legte und sichtlich zu grübeln schien.  
„Kann ich nicht einfach... für immer hier bei dir bleiben?“, fragte er mich und ich hätte innerlich am liebsten Luftsprünge machen können. Schon allein deswegen, dass er überhaupt darüber nachdachte. „Kann ich?“, riss mich Even aus den Tagträumereien und ich nickte: „Du kannst.“  
Man mag mich töricht nennen, da die Sache mit Sonja nicht wirklich aus der Welt war, aber gerade war ich ziemlich glücklich darüber, dass ich hatte was ich wollte. Weshalb ich mich mehr als bereitwillig von Even kraulen ließ und ihn mit einem Nasenstupser dazu animiert mich zu küssen. Er ließ sich da auch jetzt nicht zwei mal bitten und so knutschten wir ein wenig miteinander. Was man halt so tut, wenn man jemanden mag. Sehr mag...

Während wir so mit Rummachen beschäftigt waren, knurrte mein Magen. Doch ich wollte mich gerade nicht davon unterbrechen lassen und rückte noch etwas näher an Even heran, welcher direkt an meinen Lippen raunte: „Du willst mich doch jetzt aber nicht fressen oder?“ Ich sah ihm aus nächster Nähe in die Augen und antwortete mit ruhiger, sicherer Stimme: „Doch!“ Unterstreichend biss ich ihm kurz und nicht wirklich doll in den Kiefer. „Mhm“, hörte ich es leise von ihm und schon wieder knurrte mein Magen. „Okay, so langsam... krieg ich Angst um meine Pelle“, sprach er grinsend und ich hob mich dann doch an. „Ich bin mehr der Hühnerbrust-Fan“, kommentierte ich seine Bedenken recht trocken, tippte auf sein Brustbein und stieg vom Bett, ging hinüber zur Tür, hielt ein Ohr dran und lauschte. Niemand zu hören. Ich schaute wieder zu Even, welcher sich nun aufgesetzt hatte und sein Hoodie-Jacke schloss.  
Ob ich ihn hier für ein paar Minuten alleine lassen kann, ohne dass jemand in meine Bude stürmt und meine Schmuggelware entdeckt? Even saß da und lächelte mich an, als wollte er mich ermutigen es zu wagen. Ich atmete tief durch und öffnete die Tür. Die Luft war rein. Also schlich ich rüber zur Küche und knipste das Licht an, da zum Glück niemand dort war. Im Kühlschrank fand ich nicht viel in meinem Fach, nur Käse und Kochschinken. Ich müsste dringend mal Einkaufen...  
Aber ich hatte noch Toast und ich wusste, dass Even Käse isst, weshalb ich schnell zwei Teller aus dem Schrank holte und Käsetoasts stapelte. Diesmal ohne alles und nicht überbacken, dass musste einfach reichen und würde zudem essbar sein, wenn auch nicht besonders aufregend.  
Als ich ein paar davon fertig hatte und den Reste wegstellte, mir die Teller schnappte und mich gerade auf dem Weg zur Zielgeraden machen wollte, stand Noora plötzlich hinter mir und schaute auf meine zwei Teller. Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen und schaute mir dann ins Gesicht. Gesagt hatte sie nichts, aber ich rechtfertigte mich knapp: „Ich hab eben Hunger!“ War ja nicht mal wirklich gelogen, aber eigentlich auch egal, denn ich ergänzte eilig: „Ja, ich... geh dann mal!“, und lief sofort weiter.  
Als ich zurück im Zimmer war, betrachtete Even sich gerade den Kram auf meinem Regal, der teilweise nicht mal meiner war. Er sah zu mir, als ich die Tür hinter mir mit dem Fuß zu trat, einen Teller auf die Kommode stellte und gleich wieder abschloss. „Phhh“, kam es erleichtert von mir und daher äußerte sich Even: „Du... wegen mir musst du dir nicht so 'nen Stress machen.“ „Ja. Ich weiß...“, murmelte ich und drückte ihm einen Teller in die Hand, eh ich mich resigniert auf dem Boden vorm Bett nieder ließ und dabei fortsetzte: „Sorry, hab gerade nichts anderes da, als Toast und Käse...“ „Ist vollkommen Okay“, sprach Even leise und setzte sich neben mich, allerdings auf den Rand des Bettes.  
Während ich einen Bissen nach dem anderen kaute, legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter, machte dort kurze massierende Bewegungen und ließ danach seine Finger sachte über meinen Hals und meine Wange gleiten. Mit so einfachen Dingen löste er mal wieder eine enorme Gänsehaut aus und ich neigte meinen Kopf gegen seine Hand. Even drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf und flüsterte: „Du wirst schon wissen was du tust.“ Eigentlich... hab ich schon lange nicht mehr das Gefühl, zu wissen was ich tue.  
Relativ schweigsam aßen wir weiter, da ich ziemlich Hunger hatte, war ich auch eher fertig als Even und so trat ich im langsam dunkel werdenden Raum ans Fenster. Nachdenklich schaute ich hinaus und beobachtete die Menschen. Ich fragte mich, wer von denen ähnliche Probleme wie ich hatte und wie er sie gelöst hat. Aber vielleicht gibt’s ja doch keine Allround-Lösung für alle von uns.  
Es war schweinekalt hier drin, nachdem ich vorhin beim Kiffen das Fenster auf hatte. Ich verschränkte die Arme daher, um meine eisigen Finger zu wärmen. Es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis ich spürte, wie sich Even an meine Kehrseite schmiegte, seine Arme um mich und sein Kinn auf meine Schulter legte: „Kalt?“ Ich nickte zur Antwort. Die aufkommende Nervosität, die seine unerwartete Nähe auslöste, ließ mich schlucken. Jedoch wollte ich mich nicht davon beherrschen lassen und schmiegte meine Wange an die seine.  
Ich drehte ihm mein Gesicht noch etwas weiter entgegen. Auch er wandte sich mir zu und begann einen Kuss mit dem für ihn so typischen Nasenstupser. Eine seiner Hände legte sich dabei seitlich an meinen Hals und sein Daumen strich über meinen Kiefer.  
Doch der Kuss verlor schnell seine anfängliche Unschuld, denn diese Hand wollte sehr bald unter meine Klamotten. Da mein Hoodie, nicht wie seine Jacke mit einem Reißverschluss versehen war, kam Even vorerst nicht weit. Aufgeben schien aber gerade nicht in seinem Sinn zu sein. Ich drehte mich nun gänzlich zu ihm herum und so investierte er deutlich mehr Leidenschaft ins Knutschen. Denn er drängte mich einen Schritt rückwärts, direkt ans Fenster und hielt mich so regelrecht zwischen sich und dem Fensterbrett an Ort und Stelle gefangen.  
Immer wieder dehnte er seine anregenden Küsse auch an meinem Kiefer und am Hals entlang aus und... ließ damit eigentlich kaum Spielraum für Spekulation. Even wollte mehr. So viel stand wohl fest.  
Je länger er mich so bearbeitete, desto weniger wollte ich dem widerstehen und umso mehr schien auch er zu bemerken, dass er Erfolg haben würde. Meine Hand fuhr direkt an seinen Hinterkopf und packte dort an seinen Haaren zu. Weshalb er nun sein Tun unterbrach und still hielt. Es war zwar schon etwas dunkler hier im Raum, aber ich konnte seine Augen sehen. Wie sie mich fixierten. Diesen Augen konnte ich noch nie lange standhalten, weshalb ich meinen Blick senkte. Auf seine geöffneten... vollen... Lippen.  
Sein Atem ging noch etwas schneller als meiner, doch bewegte er sich kaum mehr, lehnte lediglich seine Stirn an meine und wartete ab, was ich nun tun würde. Ich musste abermals schlucken und versuchte meine Gedanken zu sammeln. Denn ich stand vor einem Punkt, an dem ich mich entscheiden musste, ob ich hiervor den Schwanz einziehe oder... es geschehen lasse.  
Mein Kopf wollte die Oberhand behalten und mich daran erinnern, wie viele unüberlegte und überstürzte Entscheidungen ich schon getroffen habe und wie viel Ungeklärtes eigentlich noch zwischen uns stand. Doch der Rest meines Körpers schrie einfach nur: Go for it! Nimm dir was du willst. Nimm dir was du brauchst.  
Angespannt biss ich mir auf die Lippen und beobachtete wie Even sich über die seinen leckte, noch immer darauf wartend, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Meine andere Hand legte sich nun ebenfalls zögerlich an seinen Hals und so konnte ich auch _seine_ Nervosität spüren. Wie nun _er_ es war, der schlucken musste. Meine Gedanken rasten, verliefen aber alle ins Nichts. Die Entscheidung fiel in dem Moment, als diese Hand vom Hals aus nach unten strich und meine Finger an den Verschluss seiner Jacke griffen, diesen langsam nach unten zogen und sich die beiden Seiten voneinander lösten.  
Kaum war das Teil offen, ließ ich sein Haar am Hinterkopf los und streifte ihm die Jacke nach hinten über die Schulter. Dies nahm Even als Startschuss und er ließ keinen weiteren Augenblick verstreichen, um nach meinen Pullover zu fassen und ihn mir samt dem T-Shirt darunter auszuziehen.  
Mit der freigelegten Hautfläche wusste er sich auch gleich zu beschäftigten. Ich spürte seine leichten Bisse an meiner Schulter. Als wäre er jetzt derjenige, der mich fressen will. Es machte mich an, der Gedanke, so sehr gewollt zu werden. Der vor mir Stehende hatte selbst nur noch ein Shirt an, welches er sich nun ohne mein Zutun über den Kopf zerrte. Anschließend fasste ich mit beiden Händen an seinen Kiefer und dirigierte Even rückwärts auf mein Bett zu. Begleitet von kurzen begierigen Küssen.  
Er ließ sich mit seiner Kehrseite auf dem Bett nieder. Ich begab mich über ihn und stützte mich links und rechts neben seinem Oberkörper auf die Ellenbogen ab. Meine Finger fuhren durch sein Haar und blieben auch dort, während wir weiter heftig knutschten. Auch wenn ich mich hierbei wohlfühlte und mir gerade alles andere als kalt war, so war ich dennoch extrem unsicher, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte.  
Even lag hier unter mir und hatte diesen Blick. Ein Blick, der förmlich dazu einlud seiner Fantasie freien Lauf zu lassen. Und er hatte die Lippen wieder geöffnet. Gott, wie ich auf diese Lippen stehe... Seine Augen versuchten nun den Grund für mein Zögern in meinem Gesicht abzulesen.  
Ja, es war mir irgendwie ziemlich peinlich. Ich meine, dass er weiter machen wollte, konnte ich ziemlich gut spüren; so auf ihm liegend. Und dass ich es im Grunde genauso wollte, dürfte damit nun auch kein Geheimnis mehr sein. Aber.. dieses neue Gefühl, dass da tatsächlich jemand war, den ich an mich ran lassen und ich die Sache nicht abblocken wollte, war etwas, das mir irgendwie Angst machte. Angst was falsch zu machen, irgendwo zu versagen oder die Sache sonst wie abzufucken. Da bin ich ebenfalls meisterlich drin...  
Mein Puls begann schneller zu werden, ich geriet innerlich immer mehr unter Druck und fluchte leise: „Fuck...“ Even fasste einen Augenblick später an meine Hüfte und schob mich von sich runter. Doch eh ich in Stress ausbrechen konnte, dass ich es jetzt schon geschafft hatte alles zu vergeigen, drehte er sich zu mir und lächelte: „Entspann dich.“ Er rieb seine Nasenspitze an meine und küsste mich auf eine ziemlich beruhigende Art und Weise.  
Wir lagen uns gegenüber auf der Seite und es fiel kein Wort. Wir schauten uns nur an. In die Augen. Auf die Lippen. Auf die nackten Oberkörper. Bis mein Gegenüber mal wieder die Initiative ergriff und meine Wange streichelte. Ich legte daher meine Hand ebenfalls wieder an seinen Kopf und kraulte ihn unsicher, was ihn aber lächeln ließ. Even fasste jedoch bald darauf nach meiner Hand, tupfte einen Kuss drauf und führte sie an seinen Brustkorb. Er atmete zwar im Moment relativ normal, aber ich spürte wie sehr sein Herz wummerte und wie heiß sich seine Haut anfühlte. Als wollte er mir zeigen: Mir geht’s doch wie dir!  
Er ließ mein Handgelenk jedoch nicht los, sondern führte meine Finger langsam weiter an seinem Bauch abwärts und löste seinen Griff erst, als wir am Bund der Sporthose angelangten. Er wies mir den Weg und alles was ich tun musste ist, den Weg zu gehen... oder...  
Nein, eigentlich gab es kein 'oder'. Etwas zittrig bahnte sich meine Hand den Weg in seine Hose und kaum, dass ich seinen Schwanz berührte, sog Even die Luft ein. Nur um den Atem anzuhalten, bis ich ihn umfasste und noch sehr vorsichtig massierend auf und ab fuhr. Er presste die Luft förmlich wieder aus und schloss die Augen dabei. Wirklich sicher war ich mir dennoch nicht und stammelte nervös: „A-also ich... hab das noch nie bei i-irgendwem gemacht, a-also bei jemand anderem...“ „Alles gut“, hörte ich ihn leise sagen, bevor er grinste: „Interessante Technik.“  
Wieder einmal hatte Even es geschafft mich zum Lachen zu bringen und das in einer derartigen Situation. Weshalb ich also meine 'interessante Technik' verteidigte: „Das ist meine linke Hand. Für gewöhnlich nehme ich dafür die rechte. Und außerdem stört das Teil hier.“ Ich zupfte am Stoff der Hose. Er nickte amüsiert über meine Erklärung und entledigte sich kurzum dem letzten Stück Kleidung. Even lag nun komplett nackt und verflucht sexy in schummrigen Licht der Dämmerung vor mir und sah mich mit diesem provokativen Lächeln an.  
Angespornt schwang ich mich auf seine Oberschenkel, nahm diesmal die 'richtige' Hand und setzte mein Tun von eben fort. Jetzt fand der unter mir Liegende deutlich mehr Gefallen dran, denn sein Gesicht und sein Körper sprachen Bände. Er streckte den Kopf nach hinten über und seufzte doch sehr angetan von meiner geübten Methode. Ich beugte mich vor zu ihm, stützte mich dabei auf dem linken Arm ab und leckte über seine dargebotene Kehle. Ich mag seinen Hals.  
Seine Hände behielt er relativ ruhig an meinen Beinen, was ich durchaus begrüßte, denn so konnte ich mich besser auf ihn konzentrieren, ohne selbst dahinzuschmelzen. Er wollte mich nun abermals küssen, doch unterbrach er dies immer wieder mit erregten Seufzern. Sein Körper zitterte immer öfter und fühlte sich an als stünde er unter Strom. Even zischte auch leise, als ich mit den Zähnen an der Seite seines Halses entlang fuhr. Eine seiner Hände krallte sich dabei an meinen Oberschenkel fest, die andere in meinen Haaren. Kurz darauf kam er, mit weit geöffneten Augen und einem unterdrückten Stöhnen. Gemächlich ließ ich nun meine Finger noch ein paar mal an seinem Schwanz auf und abgleiten. Sah zu wie die ganze aufgebaute Spannung in seinem Körper mit samt dem weißen Glibber entwich.  
Ehrlich gesagt, hätte ich Even in diesem Zustand noch eine Weile betrachten können. Der Anblick ist Buchstäblich ein Bild für die Götter.  
Und ich muss zugeben: Am Anfang war ich noch überfordert mit der Sache. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm die ersten Schritten einfach überlassen, um nichts falsch zu machen. Schließlich war er es, der mehr Erfahrung hatte. Doch ich denke im Nachhinein, dass er alles richtig gemacht hat, mich zu ermutigen, das zu tun.  
Er hatte sich komplett fallen lassen, was nicht nur für mich schön zu sehen und erregend zugleich war, er gab mir damit auch die Kontrolle über sich. Etwas was mir persönlich noch nie leicht fiel.  
Nachdem Even einen Moment zum Durchatmen hatte und ich in der Zeit hier und da meine Lippen auf seinen Oberkörper tupfte, wollte er mich küssen, doch ich stoppte ihn grinsend: „Warte mal.“  
Ich schwang mich von ihm runter, knipste die Lampe an und angelte nach der Rolle Klopapier, irgendwo neben dem Bett, die für genau solche Fälle eben da stand. Even lachte und ich sah ihn an: „Was denn? Noora hat sich schon mal beschwert, als meine Bettwäsche voller Wichse war.“ „Sie hat sich bei dir beschwert?“, hakte er amüsiert nach und ich klärte ihn auf: „Eigentlich bei Eskild, weil sie glaubte das wäre seine. Und naja... er hat's dann mir gesagt. Das war damals, als er mich mit hier her genommen und ein paar Tage im Keller versteckt hat, weil ich nicht nach Hause wollte.. Noora hat zu der Zeit noch hier im Zimmer gewohnt und sie wollte die Wäsche machen, oder so. Was weiß ich...“ „Bei euch wird’s echt nicht langweilig“, sprach er belustigt und wischte sich seine Hinterlassenschaft vom Bauch.  
Weiß nicht, was daran so witzig ist, aber Evens Lächeln könnte wohl jede blöde Erinnerung wieder vertreiben. Das ist wie gottverdammte Magie.

Even drehte sich auf die Seite und wandte sich mir zu. Seine Hand strich durch meine Haare und er lächelte ziemlich zufrieden. Wir sahen einen Moment lang in das Gesicht des jeweils anderen. Sofern ich mich überhaupt konzentrieren konnte, nicht woanders hin zu schauen. Weshalb ich mich dazu entschloss Bettdecke über uns zu ziehen und seine Reize zu verhüllen, da ich nicht mehr wirklich davon ausging, dass noch was passieren würde, außer: Licht aus und schlafen. Auch wenn ich innerlich noch viel zu kribbelig wäre um überhaupt pennen zu können.  
Keiner von uns sagte nun ein Wort. Stattdessen beobachtete ich seine Mimik, wohin er schaute, wenn er meinem Blick auswich, wie er ständig auf den Lippen kaute und blitzschnell darüber leckte. Als würde er irgendetwas sagen wollen, sich aber nicht trauen.  
Lange lief das Spielchen jedoch nicht, dann rückte Even dichter zu mir heran und begann mich auf die für ihn so typische Art zu küssen. Doch ihn beschäftigte im Augenblick irgendwas. Dies schien sicher. Seine Küsse dehnten sich bald von meinen Hals, über die Schulter zum Oberarm aus. Natürlich gefiel mir das, weshalb ich mich auf den Rücken drehte, damit er besser heran kam. Er zog dafür die Decke wieder weg und weckte natürlich meine Hoffnung auf mehr. Daher ließ ich ihn mehr als bereitwillig einfach machen und wurde wieder ziemlich nervös, als er die Bettdecke gänzlich auf meiner Seite zurückschlug.  
Er beugte sich über mich, seine Lippen arbeiteten sich bis unterhalb meines Bauchnabels vor und sorgten mit jeden Zentimeter, den sie weiter runter wanderten dafür, dass mein Blut wieder in Wallung geriet. Was auch zu erwarten war. Denn Even einen runter holen und zusehen wie er sich dabei räkelt... das ist wie 'n Porno gucken ohne Hand anzulegen. Also eine Sache, die man gewissermaßen erst mal 'verkraften' muss. Und umso schneller kam ich natürlich wieder auf Hochtouren. Meine gegenwärtige Sensibilität auf all seine Berührungen schien ihm jedenfalls sehr zu gefallen, denn er flüsterte mit rauer Stimme: „Heiß!“  
Augenblicke wie diese, machen einem auch erst mal klar, wie sehr man sich nach so etwas eigentlich sehnt. Allgemein, nicht nur jetzt, wo Even absolut leichtes Spiel mit mir hatte. Ich knurrte leise, denn ich wollte, dass er endlich aufhört, nur mit mir zu spielen. Egal wie anregend dieses Spiel sein mag.  
Als er dann zu mir schaute, biss er sich auf die Lippen, bevor er nun doch endlich was sagte: „Ich würde da gerne was... probieren.“ Ich hoffte so, er würde dasselbe im Sinn haben wie ich jetzt. Was anderes zu behaupten, würde mir eh niemand abnehmen.  
Mit einem Nicken meinerseits, bekam er die Erlaubnis tun zu dürfen, was immer er vor haben würde. Und da war es wieder. Dieses Lächeln von ihm, das einen sowieso schon umhaut. Even begab sich wieder zu mir hoch und näherte sich meinem Gesicht, küsste mich kurz, aber ziemlich heftig und zupfte währenddessen an meiner Sporthose, die ich als einziges Kleidungsstück noch immer trug. So hob ich meinen Hintern an und schon wurde auch mir das letzte Stück Stoff gekonnt entrissen. Seine Lippen wanderte mit kleinen Küssen wieder Stück für Stück quälend langsam nach unten und sorgten für Gänsehaut, Kribbeln und auch ein klein wenig mehr Nervosität.  
Jesus fucking Christ, war das plötzlich wieder eine Hitze hier drinnen!  
Sein Oberkörper beugte sich meinem Schritt entgegen und kaum, dass seine Finger, und kurz darauf auch seinen Mund meinen Schwanz berührten, krallte ich mich mit beiden Händen in das erstbeste was ich zu fassen bekam: Evens Hüfte und ein Kopfkissen. Ich musste die Luft anhalten, andernfalls hätte womöglich die ganze WG mitbekommen, wie sehr mir das gefiel, was hier gerade passierte. Nachdem der erste Augenblick des Überempfindens ausgestanden war, konnte ich wieder Atmen und begann die Rückseite des über mich Gebeugten zu streicheln. Allerdings konnte ich mich kaum entscheiden, hinsehen oder nicht. Hinsehen würde definitiv dazu führen, dass ich schneller komme und wenn ich wegsehe, verpasse ich womöglich was. Es wurde wohl irgendwie zwangsläufig ein Mittelding aus beidem.  
Seine Lippen und seine Zunge brachten mich komplett aus der Fassung. Ich glaube, er müsste nicht mal wissen, was er da tut, geschweige denn 'perfekt sein'. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass er das jetzt tat, hatte schon einen enorm erregenden Effekt auf mich. Vorgeheizt war ich sowieso. Also brauchte er auch echt nicht lange, bis ich kaum mehr wusste wo oben und unten ist. Aber irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, kurz bevor ich das Gefühl hatte zu kommen, irgendwas zu tun, was mich aus dem Konzept brachte. Mit purer Absicht tat er das!  
Das war einerseits zwar frustrierend, aber ganz und gar nicht auf eine schlechte Weise. Doch irgendwann hatte sein Spiel dennoch ein Ende und ich wusste: Jetzt würde es kein Zurück mehr geben. Ich tippte hektisch auf seine Schulter, um ihm irgendwie zu signalisieren, dass es so weit wäre, aber Even ließ nicht von mir ab. Ich kam. Und wie. Und eh die restliche WG darüber doch noch Bescheid gewusst hätte, presste ich im letzten Moment meinen Unterarm an den Mund.  
Er leckte noch ein bisschen weiter, bevor er sich langsam von meiner unteren Hälfte löste und ich meinen Arm kraftlos über meinen Kopf rutschen ließ. „Pwww... Gooott“, seufzte ich völlig erledigt, als Even sich wieder neben mir ablegte und er kurz zu meinem besagten Arm blickte. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten amüsiert nach oben, als wolle er fragen: 'Dein ernst'?  
Mir wurde allmählich klarer, dass er jemand zu sein schien, der sich nur bedingt drum schert, was andere denken könnten. Ihm ist es bestimmt vollkommen Latte, ob mein Mitbewohner applaudierend in der Türe stünde, vermutlich fände er das auch noch lustig... Oder wenn Linn, sobald sie wieder da ist, mich beim Frühstück mit einem 'Oh bitte, nicht du auch noch'-Blick begrüßt, wie sie es tut, wenn Eskild es mit irgendeinem Typen die Nacht zuvor in seinem Zimmer lautstark krachen lassen hat. Oder wenn Noora es mitbekommt, sie es vielleicht noch ihren Freundinnen erzählt und irgendwann die ganze verdammte Schule Bescheid weiß, was in meinem Bett abgeht. Darauf kann ich echt verzichten!  
Even schaute mich erneut an. Abwartend irgendwie. Es verunsicherte mich, wie er mich ansah. Fast schon provokativ fuhr er mit der Zunge über seine Lippen, doch mir brannte da eher eine Frage auf den meinen, nämlich: Und wie war's? Das zu wissen interessierte mich gerade am meisten. Aber das könnte ich doch jetzt echt nicht bringen und ihn fragen...  
Noch immer fixierte mich Even auf diese merkwürdige Weise und schien auf irgendwas hinaus zu wollen. Meine Stirn legte sich ratlos in Falten, in der Hoffnung, er würde mir wenigstens einen Hinweis geben. Doch jetzt grinste er auch noch breit. Ich check's nicht.  
„Was?“, entschloss ich mich also der Sache nachzugehen und er fragte tatsächlich: „Ja, und wie war's?“ Meine Hand landete an meiner Stirn. „Was, war ich so schlecht?“, kam es von ihm, schon mit ein klein wenig Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme und so wollte ich seine aufkeimende Panik beruhigen: „Nein, ich hab mir nur echt verkniffen, dir die selbe Frage zu stellen und jetzt kommst _du_ damit.“ „Ey, jetzt sag schon!“ Ihm schien so langsam die Stimme komplett zu versagen, auch wenn er noch immer zu lächeln versuchte. „Ja ja ja! Du warst gut!“, versuchte ich schnell sprechend zu antworten und schmiegte mich schleunigst an seinen Oberkörper, damit Even mein nun vermutlich rot werdendes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. „Gut“, wiederholte er trocken, legte den Arm um mich und brummte dann leise: „Heißt das jetzt, es war nicht ganz beschissen, aber ausbaufähig?“ „Was muss ich antworten, damit du das irgendwann noch mal machst?“, fragte ich ihn und er grübelte: „Mhmm... Nenn' mich Meister!“ „Oder ich nenn' dich einfach: Baby. Fertig“, entgegnete ich dem und hörte Even giggeln: „Okay. Damit kann ich auch leben.“  
Und ich brauchte jetzt Ruhe! Musste echt mal pennen, denn ich war total im Eimer. Dass Even noch immer so vor Energie zu strotzen schien, war mir echt ein Rätsel. Ich schlief ziemlich schnell ein und das auch wie ein Stein. Nicht zuletzt dank dessen, was wir zuvor taten und der kontinuierlichen Wärme, die von dem bei mir Liegenden ausging.  
Doch wenige Stunden später musste ich aufs Klo und wurde deshalb wach. Even neben mir sagte zwar keinen Ton, aber er schien auch wach zu sein und strich mir kurz über den Rücken als ich aufstand.  
Das Licht hab ich ausgelassen, als ich zum Kleiderschrank lief und eine Unterhose aus dem Fach ertastete, mir diese schnell anzog und das Zimmer verließ.  
Als ich im Bad fertig war und beim Waschbecken vor dem Spiegel stand, betrachtete ich mein Spiegelbild. Irgendwas war anders als sonst. Ich empfand, dass der Typ da zufriedener aussah, als der, dem ich hier sonst begegne. Doch wandte ich mich davon ab, trocknete meine Hände und ging zurück in mein Zimmer. Als ich mich ins Bett legte, fragte mich Even: „Wie spät ist es?“ „Keine Ahnung. Hast du 'nen Arsch voll dringender Termine Sonntag morgens?“, scherzte ich und er grinste hörbar. Nachgiebig warf ich einen Blick auf eines der Handys: „Ähm... 3 Uhr, fast.“ Ich legte das Handy wieder auf meinen Nachttisch und wandte mich zu ihm um, tastete mich zu seinem Hals hinauf und kraulte gemächlich, bis ich wieder einschlief.

 **Sonntag, 30.10.2016 – 9:32 Uhr**  
Wirklich, so gut hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr pennen können. Umso größer war der Schock, als ich die Augen langsam aufschlug und etwas, oder vielmehr jemanden nicht mehr vorfand. Schnell sah ich mich nach Evens Klamotten um, die schon gestern Nachmittag relativ schnell trocken waren. Die Sachen lagen dann anschließend auf der Kommode, die noch von Noora hier stand und jetzt mehr als ein Sideboard fungierte. Doch nun waren sie weg.  
Bei einem Blick auf das Kopfkissen, auf welchem Even schlief, fand ich einen Zettel. Ich nahm ihn in die Hand und sah eine Zeichnung. Ich vermutete, dass es mich darstellte. Mich, zwei mal, in einer Art Comic-Version. Einmal mit Wassertropfen im Hals und einmal ohne. Bei letztem mit einer Zusatzbemerkung: _Zur selben Zeit, an einem ganz anderen Ort im Universum_. Oben drüber stand ebenfalls noch etwas, zum Teil in Englisch: _I don't sleep, cuz sleep is the cousin to death – Du bist heiß_. Mit einem Herzchen hinten dran.  
Abgesehen davon, dass es eine Zeile von einem Nas-Song ist, was hatte das nun zu bedeuten? Hätte er mich nicht wenigstens wecken können, um zu sagen, dass er geht? Ist irgendwas passiert oder hab ich was falsch gemacht?  
Wie so oft schaute ich auf mein Handy, doch da war nichts. Frustriert donnerte ich das Telefon neben mir ins Bett und grübelte über die Sache nach. Seine Schuhe vor der Tür müssten dann ja auch weg sein, oder er geistert womöglich durch die Wohnung. Eilig zog ich mir was an und öffnete meine Zimmertür, doch da erwischte es mich gleich nochmal eiskalt. Zwar weniger wer dort stand, als mehr dass da überhaupt jemand war und... die Wand schrubbte? „Hallo!“, vernahm ich es beim öffnen der Tür. Irritiert von ihrem Tun begrüßte ich Noora ebenfalls: „Hallo.“ Es war schon sehr merkwürdig, was sie da trieb, weshalb ich fragte: „Was macht du da?“ „Ich putze“, entgegnete sie mir, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Angelockt vom Gespräch fand sich auch Eskild im Flur an: „Guten morgen!“ „Die Wand?“, hakte ich konfus zwischen ihm und Noora hin und hersehend nach und Eskild schien kurz zu überlegen. „Ja,.. ehh...“, kam es von ihm und dann gab er mir zu verstehen, dass Noora gerade ein wenig spinnt. Ich nickte verstehend. Das Ding mit William.  
Doch Eskild war noch nicht fertig mit mir, denn er grinste schon so verräterisch. „Also... Hi! Guten Morgen, Isak“, kam es also wiederholt von ihm. Und ich hasse es, wenn er das tut. Dann weiß man gleich, dass man sich auf irgendwas gefasst machen muss... „Guten morgen“, konterte ich also möglichst souverän und da wurde sein Grinsen auch schon breiter, als er loslegte: „Also, dieser Even-Typ war richtig cool!“ What?! Erstarrt stand ich da und wusste kaum was ich dazu sagen sollte. Selbst Noora hatte ihr Schrubben an der Wand unterbrochen, da es scheinbar recht spannend war für die Zwei, was es mit Even auf sich hat. Ein Sonntag morgen könnte echt nicht besser laufen...  
Ich versuchte die Nerven zu behalten und Zeit zu schinden, um angemessen reagieren zu können. Ich brauchte aber mehr Infos, über das was sich da abgespielt haben soll und wollte daher wissen: „Du hast ihn gesehen?“ „Ja ja... Ich meine, ja... im Badezimmer vorhin“, erklärte er und hatte diesen erwartungsvollen Blick. Er schaute zu Noora und dann wieder zu mir, als nichts von meiner Seite her kam. „Ja, wer ist er?“, wollt er wissen und witterte ganz offenbar fette News. Noch immer wusste ich nicht so recht was ich sagen sollte, doch die fragenden Gesichter vor mir jedenfalls, wollten eine Antwort. Also stammelte ich: „Ehh... nur ein... Kumpel.“ Ich musste das hier dringend beenden, da ich ganz offensichtlich nicht bereit war, jetzt solche Gespräche zu führen. „Okay...“, hörte ich von Eskild, während ich die Tür nun langsam schloss und brummte: „Mhm.“ Diese neugierige Fragerei immer! Wenn ich selbst nicht mal wusste, was eigentlich Sache ist...  
Um das raus zu finden, beschloss ich kurzerhand Even anzurufen, jedoch klingelte sein Telefon, bis die Mailbox ran ging. Auch bei einem zweiten Versuch, Stunden später, das selbe Ergebnis. Ich versuchte bei all den möglichen Erklärungen und Dingen, die passiert sein könnten, weshalb er das Gespräch nicht annimmt oder warum er nicht zurück ruft, cool zu bleiben.  
Eines war klar, auf irgendwas konzentrieren, ohne zu wissen was abgeht, war im Moment nicht drin. Daher versuchte ich mich mit Sport abzulenken, machte Liegestütze und Crunches. Alles nur um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Aber im Grunde war es umsonst, denn hinterher war ich nicht nur körperlich fertig, sondern auch noch immer mit den Nerven. Weshalb ich Even am frühen Abend schrieb: _Schöne Zeichnung. Geh ans Telefon_.  
Es vergingen wieder Stunden in denen nichts, aber auch gar nichts, von ihm kam. Erst gegen Abend bekam ich endlich eine Antwort. Er schrieb: _Sorry. Echt anstrengender Tag. War baden bei meiner Tante zu Hause. Nur'n Scherz. Lass uns morgen reden_. Ich würde mal annehmen, dass das dann wahrscheinlich in der Schule sein müsste? Vielleicht hatte er auch bis jetzt zu Hause geschlafen und deshalb nicht reagiert? Der Kerl ist manchmal ein wandelndes Fragezeichen.  
Kurz darauf flog eine weitere Nachricht von ihm ein: _Du bist zum Anbeißen, wenn du schläfst_. Dies ließ mich dann doch wieder ein wenig grinsen.  
Nach all den Sorgen und dem Sport und vor allem dem aufregenden Wochenende als ganzes betrachtet, ging ich auch heute relativ früh ins Bett. Irgendwie war ich ja auch geschafft. Und mein Kopfkissen, auf dem Even lag, roch auch noch nach ihm!

 **Montag, 31.10.2016 – 11:52 Uhr**  
Mittagspause. Nirgendwo war Even zu finden. Nicht auf dem Hof, nicht in der Kantine und irgendwo in den Fluren war er mir auch nicht begegnet. Wo zur Hölle steckte der? Dank eines Blicks auf den Plan vom schwarzen Brett, welche Klasse, zu welcher Zeit, wo Unterricht haben würde, wusste ich an welcher Stelle ich '3STB' finden würde und wartete dort nun. Alle möglichen Leute kamen raus und liefen an mir vorbei, jedoch keine Spur von ihm.  
Als die zuständige Klassenlehrerin aus dem Raum trat, sprach ich sie an: „Entschuldigung, ist Even heute nicht in der Schule?“ „Even? Nein, ich hab ihn heute nicht gesehen“, antwortete sie mir und zerstörte damit mein bisschen Hoffnung auf ein klärendes Gespräch. Allerdings musste ich mich im nächsten Moment auch schnell aus dem Staub machen, da Emma die Treppe hoch kam und ich wenig Bock hatte mich ausgerechnet jetzt mit ihr, wegen der Sache am Wochenende zu unterhalten.  
Resigniert darüber, dass das Gespräch mit Even wohl nun warten musste, beschloss ich zu den Jungs zu gehen, die wahrscheinlichen schon auf dem Schuldhof waren. Ich näherte mich ihnen, und bekam einen Teil des gegenwärtigen Gesprächs mit, als Jonas etwas erzählte und Magnus ungläubig fragte: „Bartstoppeln? Bei einem Mädchen?“ „Ja, nicht gesehen? Das war an deinem Geburtstag“, erklärte mein bester Freund dort gerade und nun traf mich die Faust bildlich mitten ins Gesicht. Oh, shit!  
„Fuuuck! Da war dein Geburtstag!“, entkam es mir geschockt über meine Unzulänglichkeit als Magnus' Kumpel und der Gemeinte sah zu mir. „Ja...“, nickte er sichtlich und zurecht, wenig begeistert. Verdammt, dass hatte ich komplett vergessen... „Sorry, Bro! Ich...“, versuchte ich es zunächst, aber unterbrach mich selbst, da ich erst mal irgendwie eine Ausrede finden musste, wieso ich nicht da war. „Gratuliere! Siebzehn, man!“, begann ich also und umarmte Magnus kurz. Dieser war immer noch recht distanziert: „Ja...“  
Es herrschte betretenes Schweigen in der Runde und irgendwie schien jeder von mir eine Erklärung zu erwarten, weshalb ich nun die erstbeste Begründung für meine Abwesenheit vorbrachte, die mir gerade einfiel: „Ich musste... zu so einem verdammten... Familienessen gehen. So langweilig...“ Die Jungs nickten noch immer wortlos und betrachteten mich mit merkwürdigen Blicken. Ich hab's ja verdient...  
Aber um das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bringen, fragte ich: „Was ist passiert?“ Mags erbarmte sich dann doch die Stille zu durchbrechen und antwortete mir: „Ach, die Jungs wollten, dass ich mit Vilde rummache.“ Zumindest konnte er schon wieder lächeln, irgendwie...  
An Vilde scheint er ja echt interessiert zu sein, also zeigte ich ein wenig mehr Begeisterung: „Echt? Hab ihr rumgemacht?“ „Nein, fast“, ließ er mich wissen und Mahdi lachte. Jonas hakte amüsiert nach: „Fast? Sicher?“ „Ja ja...“ hörte man es von Mahdi, welcher Magnus scheinbar keinen Glauben schenken wollte, weshalb dieser versicherte: „ Sicher, wir haben fast, verdammt!“ „Was ist passiert?“, kam es wirklich interessiert von mir, denn so langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, ich hätte nicht nur diesen Abend verpasst.  
„Nein, es war nur... Es ist... Ach long Story, man“, beendete Jonas das Thema und kam gleich auf seine eigene offensichtlich kuriose Begegnung beim Geburtstag zurück: „Aber das Mädchen mit dem Bart...“ „Oh Fuck...“, hörte man es daraufhin von Mahdi. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie einen hatte“, sprach Mags und Jonas fiel ihm wiederum ins Wort: „Du hast sie doch gesehen? Wenn du dich so rüber lehnst für einen Kuss, dann hast du's gesehen.“ „Wieso küsste du ein Mädchen mit Bart?“, wollte Magnus von ihm wissen und mein bester Kumpel entgegnete dem: „Weil sie echt heiß war! Aber...“ „Wenn man sich näher kommt, dann hat man keinen Bock drauf mit seinem Vater rumzumachen“, war Mahdis Kommentar dazu und während ich keinen Beitrag dazu leisten konnte, wurde das Gefühl, irgendwie... den Anschluss verloren zu haben, immer stärker...  
Früher war ich irgendwie doch noch mittendrin, statt nur dabei. Irgendwie schien uns die Tatsache, dass ich auf Even und die Jungs auf Mädchen stehen immer mehr zu trennen. Das war ein scheiß Gefühl, aber ich wusste nicht, war ich tun sollte. Ich musste erst einmal selbst Klarheit darüber haben, was ich denke, was ich fühle und was ich will. Und im Moment wollte ich for fuck sake nur mit Even sprechen.  
Später an diesem Abend vernahm ich Benachrichtigungstöne aus dem 'Katzenknutscher und seine Freunde'-Chat und las erst mal die mir, warum auch immer, entgangenen Nachrichten seit Samstag. Sie hatten scheinbar am Nachmittag bei Jonas vorgeglüht und dieser fragte auch am Abend noch mal nach mir: _Was ist los Isak? Wir gehen jetzt los zur Party in Ullevåll, ruf uns an._ Dann waren erst am Sonntag Mittag wieder Nachrichten. Magnus schrieb: _Gestern war so verdammt geil._  
Und allgemein schienen alle Spaß gehabt zu haben. Nicht, dass ich zu der Zeit keinen Spaß hatte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber es war nach wie vor ein bedrückendes Gefühl Mags' Geburtstag vergessen zu haben. Ich hab bisher immer alles mit den Jungs gemacht und nun... ist es irgendwie komisch. Weil ich an mich gedacht habe, und die Zeit mit Even verbrachte. So ein schlechtes Gewissen ist echt 'ne Bitch...  
Ich äußerte mich dennoch mal dazu, dass ich es leider erst jetzt gesehen habe und schlug dann vor: _Lasst es uns dieses Wochenende wiederholen_. Lediglich Jonas äußerte sich dazu mit einem 'thumbs up'-Emoticon. War mir aber auch schon klar, dass ich die Sache ziemlich vergeigt hab und nicht viel Jubel zu erwarten hätte...  
Nachdem sich Even am nächsten Tag, weder übers Telefon gemeldet hatte, noch in der Schule aufgekreuzt ist, schrieb ich ihm ebenfalls noch einmal: _Was ist los, dass du nie in der Schule bist, hoffe du willst deine 10% nicht abfucken. Willst du abhängen?_  
Die 10% Grenze fürs Stunden-schwänzen hat man schnell erreicht und dann geht der Ärger erst richtig los.  
Aber Even hielt es offenbar auch jetzt nicht für angebracht, irgendwie mal zu antworten und langsam ging mir das echt gegen den Strich. Erst haben wir die schönste Zeit, die ich mir vorstellen kann, dann verschwindet er einfach, meldet sich erst nicht und schreibt dann doch und das er reden will, kreuzt dann aber wieder nicht auf und gibt nun kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich.  
Angepisst über dieses Hin und Her von ihm, konnte ich mal wieder kaum schlafen und fragte mich unweigerlich, wo sein verdammtes Problem liegt.

 **Mittwoch, 02.11.2016 – 10:34 Uhr**  
Sportunterricht. Kam mir durchaus gelegen. Ich musste mich nicht die ganze Zeit großartig auf irgendwas Anspruchsvolles konzentrieren und konnte ein wenig Dampf ablassen.  
Wir waren in Gruppen aufgeteilt, die alle viertel Stunde durchwechselten und während die anderen an den Geräten beschäftigt waren oder im Dauerlauf ihre Bahnen durch die Halle zogen, sollte sich meine Gruppe derzeit mit Bällen oder Springseil beschäftigen. Hab mir den Fußball geschnappt und vertrieb mir damit die Zeit bis zur Pause. Zumindest war das mein Plan, denn als der Trupp vorbei kam, der für den Dauerlauf eingeteilt war und ich mit meinem Ball aufpassen musste, zog etwas im Eingangsbereich der Turnhalle meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Da stand Even und sah mich an. Einerseits war ich erleichtert ihn zu sehen, aber andererseits war ich noch immer angefressen darüber, dass er komplett untergetaucht war. Er zuckte kurz mit den Augenbrauen und gab mir zu verstehen ihm zu folgen, bevor er um die Ecke bog. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich lief ihm nach. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, weil ich endlich wissen wollte, was nun Sache ist.  
Even wartete in der Umkleide und ich blieb unweit vor ihm stehen: „Hi...“ „Hallo“, hörte ich seine Stimme und... leider tat das allein schon so unglaublich gut, weshalb ich nach kurzem Zögern langsam näher zum ihm trat.  
Ich überlegte, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Und ja, da war ein Teil in mir der einfach über ihn herfallen wollte. Doch der angepisste, verunsicherte und generell misstrauische Teil überwog deutlich. „Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte ich also und versuchte neutral und nicht allzu vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, denn immerhin bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass doch irgendwas vorgefallen war. Even sah mich an und wollte scheinbar was sagen, wirkte aber ähnlich unsicher wie ich mich fühlte, bevor er dann doch zu reden begann: „Ich... hab Sonja von dir erzählt. Und wir haben beschlossen eine Pause zu machen.“  
Pause. Pause heißt doch nur, dass sie die Beziehung unterbrechen, nicht gänzlich beenden. So wie auch Noora von sich und William sprach. Aber das ist dennoch zumindest ein Anfang oder? Er sagte nichts weiter und ich wusste auch nicht was er dazu hören wollte. Zum einen ist es schön zu wissen, dass er seine Beziehung für mich auf Eis legt, aber dass das gleichsam nichts endgültiges bedeutet, blieb mir dennoch im Hinterkopf.  
Nachdem keiner von uns noch etwas sagte, wollte er von mir wissen: „Was denkst du darüber?“ Die Äußerung allein ließ mich einen Moment grübeln, eh ich mich dazu entschloss mich auf den für mich positiven Aspekt zu fokussieren. „Fett“, antwortete ich also und Even zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch: „Ja?“ Ich wusste nun allerdings nicht mehr, ob das so gut war mich zu freuen, vielleicht war die Pause ja auch nicht seine Absicht und er war deswegen nicht in der Schule, weil ihm das zu sehr zusetzte.  
„Ähm, wenn... Oder wenn... ehh... wenn es dich traurig macht, dann... Ich hoffe es ist nicht meine Schuld..?“, eierte ich tierisch nervös rum, aus Angst irgendwas falsches zu sagen, doch das Lächeln, welches sich langsam auf Evens Gesicht ausbreitete erlöste mich dann: „Ich bin nicht traurig.“ Auch ich ließ mich langsam von seinem Lächeln anstecken.  
„Nein?“, hakte ich sicherheitshalber nach und Even schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein.“ Er überwand das letzte Stück Abstand zwischen und und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund, lehnte seine Stirn anschließend an meine und ließ mein Herz mal wieder Saltos machen. Ich sah ihn an und wünschte mir, dass wir in diesem Moment nicht hier in dieser Umkleide, sondern irgendwo anders alleine wären. Meine Nase vernahm seinen Duft nun umso deutlicher und seine Nähe machte mich buchstäblich schwach. Diesem Gefühl dieser Schwäche ausgeliefert zu sein, war trotz allem schwer zu ertragen, doch seiner Anziehungskraft konnte ich mich einfach nicht erwehren.  
Even leckte sich etwas nervös wirkend über die Lippen. Er hatte offenbar noch was, worüber er reden wollte und das tat er dann auch, als er sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte: „Was... glaubst du, würden deine Eltern sagen... wenn du mit mir zusammen wärst?“  
Das ist eine verdammt gute Frage. Und um ehrlich zu sein, würde ich das auch gern wissen. _Bevor_ ich es ihnen überhaupt sagen würde. Aber so konnte ich es nach einiger Überlegung nur vermuten: „Ich denke.. es wäre.. Okay.“ Meine Unsicherheit musste Even gemerkt haben, denn er schaute mich an, als wolle er mich förmlich durchleuchten: „Ja?“ Er wartete sichtlich auf eine Bestätigung oder Erklärung, weshalb ich sprach: „Ehh, Papa würde sicherlich damit klar kommen.“ „Aber... deine Mama nicht?“, fragte er die Frage aller Fragen, auf die ich wohl keine wirkliche Antwort hätte, weshalb ich dem auswich und sagte: „Meine Mutter ist verrückt.“ „Inwiefern?“, hakte Even nach und ich wusste selbst nicht so recht, wie ich ihm das mit ihr erklären sollte.  
„Sie... Nein, ich meine.. sie komplett verrückt. Sie glaubt, dass die ganze Welt unter geht. Dass mein Onkel Donald Trump ist“, brachte ich ein paar Beispiele an und mein Gegenüber schien ebenfalls ein wenig unschlüssig, weshalb ich gleich lachend klarstellte: „Mein Onkel ist nicht Donald Trump!“ „Pwww... Okay“, kam es erleichtert grinsend von Even, eh ich fortsetzte: „Aber egal... ja, es ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Ich hab nicht mit ihr gesprochen, seit ich ausgezogen bin.“ „Also habt ihr keinen Kontakt?“, wollte er es genauer wissen und ich entgegnete ihm: „Nein. Ich habe beschlossen, dass mein Leben besser ist, ohne psychisch kranke Leute um mich zu haben.“  
Er sagte danach nichts mehr und betrachtete mich nur, weshalb ich den Kopf senkte und ihm die gleiche Frage stellte: „Was denkst du, würden deine Eltern sagen, über.... mich?“ Evens Gesichtsausdruck war schwer zu deuten, er ließ sich mit seiner Antwort auch echt Zeit. Außerdem klingelte es gerade zur Pause, weshalb ich schon ganz gern endlich etwas von ihm hören wollte.  
Er schaute zwischen meinen Augen und meinen Lippen hin und her, als würde er überlegen müssen, wie er es sagen könnte, was er sagen wollte. Seine Hand legte sich an meinen Hals streichelte mich bedächtig, bevor er endlich lächelte: „Ich denke, sie hätten dich geliebt.“ Er küsste mich. Viel zu kurz, wenn man mich fragen würde. Aber war sicherlich besser, denn meine Sportklasse würde hier gleich in der Umkleide stehen. Even löste sich von mir und verließ den Raum.  
Seine Antwort war komisch. Sie _hätten_ mich geliebt, sagte er. Ist irgendwas mit seinen Eltern passiert? Vielleicht ist er auch deswegen nicht aufgetaucht. Aber dann hätte er es doch gesagt, oder nicht? Vielleicht mach ich mir aber auch schon wieder zu viele Gedanken und ich sollte mich einfach freuen, dass er zu mir gekommen ist und seine Beziehung mit Sonja für mich auf Eis gelegt hat.

Leider hab ich ihn den ganzen restlichen Schultag nicht mehr gesehen. Was vielleicht auch daran gelegen haben könnte, dass ich zu beschäftigt war, denn mir fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen, dass wir morgen OD haben und ich noch keinen Job dafür. Fuck! Was vergesse ich eigentlich noch alles, bis mein Leben wieder normal wird?  
Also wo krieg ich auf die Schnelle einen Job her? Am schwarzen Brett in der Schule fand ich leider nichts mehr, da hängen sonst jedes Jahr entsprechende Angebote, doch natürlich war dort nichts zu finden, als ich davor stand. „Shit...“  
Ich meine, es ist jetzt nicht so, dass man bestraft wird, wenn man nichts macht, aber der gute Zweck dessen steht nun mal im Vordergrund und außerdem möchte ich deswegen nicht noch mehr mein schlechtes Gewissen belasten. Weshalb ich doch geneigt wäre, wenigstens für den einen Tag was zu finden.  
Woraufhin ich mich am Abend an meine WG-Mitglieder wandte: _Jo. Wir haben OD am Donnerstag. Ich brauche einen Job. - Kann mir jemand helfen_? Nachdem Noora dort nach einem Mixer fragte, ohne auf mein Problem einzugehen, war es ausgerechnet Eskild, der Noora zurückstellte und für mich Partei ergriff: _Noora, jetzt ist erst mal Isak dran Hilfe zu kriegen. - Eins nach dem anderen, Mädel._ Linn fragte mich, wie viel ich verdienen müsste und schlug vor, ich könnte ihren Putzdienst diese Woche übernehmen. Doch Noora hatte mittlerweile offenbar schon überall geputzt, und das nicht nur die Wand...  
Eskild brachte jedoch einen weiteren Vorschlag an: _Du kannst für PK arbeiten!_ Nachdem auch Linn was mit PK anfangen zu können schien und ich noch immer keinen Plan hatte wer das ist, hakte ich nach: _Wer zur Hölle ist PK?_ Noora klärte mich auf, dass er der Hausmeister ist und Eskild und Linn eine 'merkwürdige Beziehung' mit ihm haben. Ich glaube... ich will gar nicht wissen, was für eine Art Beziehung die beiden mit dem Typen haben...  
_Er war am Samstag hier. Du hättest ihn treffen können, wenn du nicht das ganze Wochenende in deinem Zimmer geblieben wärst_ , ließ mich Eskild wissen und da ich keine Lust hatte wieder darüber zu diskutieren, warum ich in meinem Zimmer geblieben bin, klemmte ich mir eine Antwort darauf und machte mich auf die Suche nach Kontaktmöglichkeiten zu diesem PK.  
Eine Telefonnummer am Infobrett am Hauseingang ließ sich dann doch auftreiben. Ich rief an und er hatte tatsächlich etwas für mich. Einige Flächen mussten gereinigt werden, die zu Gebäuden gehörten, die er noch neben unserem und anderen Wohnhäusern betreut, welche aber sehr viele Stufen hatten und deshalb keine Profi-Reinigungsmaschine eingesetzt werden kann, sondern Handarbeit gefragt ist. Gut. Dann wäre das erledigt.  
Am selben Abend gegen neun Uhr meldete sich Magnus in unserem Chat zu Wort: _Motherfucking OD. - Ich habe keinen Job. - Was passiert, wenn ich nicht arbeite?_ Da schien wohl noch jemand verpennt zu haben, sich rechtzeitig darum zu kümmern. _Ich hab gerade einen Job bei meinem Hausmeister bekommen_ , ließ ich ihn wissen. Vielleicht als Anregung, wo auch er was finden könnte, doch er wollte sich mehr darüber amüsieren, weshalb ihn Jonas zu animieren versuchte: _OD ist aber wichtig. Komm schon. Find einen Job, Magnus._ Mags schien das aber nicht ganz so zu sehen und machte sich über Jonas' Idealismus und seine generell ökonomisch orientierte Haltung lustig. Dass dieser nur alte Klamotten trägt, weil neue schlecht für die Umwelt sind, oder er nur recyceltes Wasser trinkt.  
Auch Mahdi mischte sich in die Sache ein, dass das ein mieser Diss von ihm war. Und da muss ich Mahdi recht geben. Dass Jonas kein egoistisches Arschloch ist, das auch mehr als einmal nicht an sich, sondern an Andere denkt, ist einer der Gründe weshalb ich ihn als meinen besten Freund bezeichne. Magnus schien aber nicht wirklich Bock drauf zu haben, den Anreiz hinzunehmen und legte noch einen nach: _Okay wie ist es damit: Oooh ich heiße Jonas und ich rauche Weed, finanziert von Krieg und Terror. BAM. Fertig._ Das ging mir nun aber echt zu weit. Ich konnte mir bildlich vorstellen, wie Magnus da sitzt und einen auf Gangsta-Rapper mit dem Text macht, weshalb ich mich nun ebenfalls angesäuert äußerte: _Drop the mic_. Aber Jonas wäre nicht er selbst, wenn er die Sache nicht friedfertig und diplomatisch mit gut platzierten Argumenten versuchen würde zu lösen, wohingegen ich wahrscheinlich ziemlich schnell an die Decke gegangen wäre.  
_Ja ja ja. Absolut richtig. Darum haben wir OD. Krieg und Terror ist beschissen. Denk nur ein einziges Mal an jemand anderen_ , schrieb nun auch mein bester Kumpel und offenbar schien es bei Mags langsam angekommen zu sein. Seine Mutter würde schon eine Arbeit für ihn finden, meinte er. Jedoch fragte er auch gleich nach etwas, worauf er sich im Gegenzeug auf dieses Wochenende freuen könnte. Wohl wieder nur Party im Sinn...  
Da am nächsten Tag also keine Schule war und halb zehn Uhr Arbeitsbeginn eine durchaus humanere Zeit darstellte als der übliche Schulbeginn, zog ich mir den restlichen Abend meine Serien rein und hoffte Even würde sich vielleicht noch melden. Tat er leider nicht, aber ich wollte ihm auch nicht pausenlos auf den Sack gehen und ihn womöglich damit noch vergraulen. Sicher hatte er genug Mist am Hals, auch ohne mich.  
Der folgende Tag war relativ gechillt. Weniger der körperlichen Arbeit wegen, denn die war echt nicht ohne, als mehr das Draußen-sein, kein Schulstress zu haben und relative Ruhe zu genießen. Mit dem Gedanken, auch mal was Nützliches zu tun, statt nur Scheiße zu verbocken.  
Am Nachmittag, war ich schon ziemlich geschafft, doch ich zog die veranschlagten sechs Stunden eisern durch. Ich hatte natürlich mein Handy dabei und brachte mich mit meinem Hauptutensil, einem Straßenkehrbesen, in Posi und machte ein Selfie und kurze Filme als Beweismaterial der guten Tat für mein Instagram.  
Dieser PK ist seltesam. Erzählt mir, er musste sich Pornos kaufen in meinem Alter, heute hätte man dazu ja Internet. Er sagte auch, er hätte mich gesehen bei der Neon Preparty und musste sich das ganze Wochenende einen runter holen. Ich meine What the fuck? Ich hoffe nur, dass das nicht wegen mir war... Mehr als ein 'Okay' hatte ich dem nicht entgegen zu bringen.  
Anschließend waren nur noch die letzten zwei Stunden zu überstehen, eh ich von PK bezahlt und zufrieden mit meinen Diensten in den Feierabend entlassen wurde. Und nein, ich habe noch nicht raus gefunden, welcher konkrete Name sich hinter PK verbirgt, aber das war mir eigentlich auch egal und ich bin verdammt noch mal froh den Vogel los zu seinen. Ein Tag mit dem reichte mir völlig.

 **Donnerstag, 03.11.2016 – 17:15 Uhr**  
Frisch geduscht und gestärkt, ließ ich mich nach getaner Arbeit in mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Jetzt 'ne Runde entspannen mit Even. Das wär's. Wobei... sobald ich ihn in die Finger bekäme, könnte ich nicht dafür garantieren, dass wir beide viel Ruhe bekämen. Mein Blick glitt hinüber auf die Seite meines Bettes, auf der er gelegen hatte und so rollte ich mich herum, stellte mir vor, er wäre jetzt hier und schnupperte an meinem Kopfkissen. Ganz ganz wenig roch es nur noch nach seinem Duft, oder ich bilde es mir nur ein. Wenn das kein Grund ist eine kleine Auffrischung vorzunehmen?  
Da ich mein Telefon sowieso in der Hand hatte, beschloss ich kurzerhand Even zu schreiben: _Hi, ich habe sechs Stunden Treppen gefegt und ich sterbe an einer OD-Überdosis. Was hast du heute gemacht? War schön dich gestern zu sehen, willst du abhängen?_ Ich ließ das Handy auf mir fallen und hoffte auf eine schnelle erlösende Antwort, die hoffentlich ein Ja auf meine letzte Frage beinhaltete. Würde sogar in Betracht ziehen, die Sache zwischen uns nicht mehr so zu verstecken – ohne dabei gleich mit der Glocke durchs Haus zu rennen...  
„Hallo, kleiner Freund!“, vernahm ich plötzlich Eskilds Stimme an meiner Tür und schaute zu ihm. „Hi!“, begrüßte er mich erneut, wie er es gern mal macht und ich erwiderte: „Hi.“ Was könnte der jetzt von mir wollen? Vor allem wenn er schon so grinsend um die Ecke schleicht.  
„Du... ich hab eine kleine Prrrämie für dich, weil du so gut bist und deine Miete rechtzeitig bezahlt hast“, klärte er mich über seine Beweggründe auf und trat ein. Überrascht hakte ich nach: „Du hast eine Prämie für mich?“ „Ja. Willst du es haben?“, fragte er förmlich strahlend und so richtete ich mich sogar von meiner gemütlich liegenden Position auf: „Eh, ja!“  
Mein Mitbewohner setzte sich zu mir an den Rand des Bettes und sprach: „Okay, welche Hand?“ „Ehh.. rechts“, entschied ich mich, doch er sagte: „Nee, nimm links.“ „Dann nehm ich eben links“, lachte ich irritiert. Aber das ist eben Eskild.  
Er hielt mir sein Mitbringsel vor die Nase: „Voilà! For you!“ Ich musste lachen, als ich erkannte, was er da hatte: „Lufterfrischer? Witzig.“ „Das ist Lavendel-Duft. Ich dachte, du könntest es hier in deinem Zimmer benutzen“, erklärte er und ich musste grinsen. Er hat sich ja sowieso ständig darüber aufgeregt wies hier aussieht oder wies hier riecht. Tut mir leid, ich bin nun mal nicht Noora, bei der ja scheinbar von Natur aus alles nach Rosen duftet. Ich nahm es ihm aber nicht krumm. Warum auch? Wenn er es bei sich hat krachen lassen, riecht's auch manchmal nach Sex und abgestandenem Wein, nur ist er da wahrscheinlich motivierter Chaos und getragene Klamotten zu beseitigen.  
„Vielen Dank“, kam es daher von mir, doch Eskild schien noch einen kleinen Nachtrag zu haben: „Für den Fall, dass du...“ Er brach seinen begonnen Satz ab und setzte sich nun leicht nervös wirkend weiter aufs Bett drauf, bevor er noch mal begann: „Für den Fall, dass du noch öfter Besuch bekommst, von diesem... ähm... Even... Oder wie er hieß.“ Okay. Mein geschätzter Mitbewohner konnte es sich scheinbar sowieso denken. Vor allem, wenn man seinen 'ich will's wissen'-Blick sieht, mit welchem er mich in diesem Moment fixierte.  
Ich schaute nach unten und überlegte, ob ich es wagen sollte. Ich meine, wenn das mit Even und mir was werden sollte, dann wäre Eskild wahrscheinlich eh einer der ersten, der es so oder so erfahren würde, also... warum nicht gleich?  
Nachdem von mir während meiner Grübelei nichts kam, war mein Gegenüber schon wieder im Begriff aufzustehen, als ich mich dazu entschloss, es ihm zu sagen. Gerade er wäre jemand, der mich gewiss nicht dafür verurteilen würde. „Ähm... Eskild?“ Der Angesprochene blieb somit sitzen und lauschte aufmerksam: „Ja?“ Ich wich seinem Blick aus und murmelte: „Ich schätze, ich kann es dir sagen, dass... Da ist... ähm... Da ist irgendwie so... 'ne Sache... zwischen Even und mir.“ Als ich fertig war mit stammeln, schaute ich auf und in das wissend grinsende Gesicht meines Mitbewohners, als ich ergänzte: „Wir... machen so rum...“ Ich wollte nun nicht zu sehr ins Detail gehen, aber musste vielleicht auch nicht sein. Eskild jedenfalls äußerte sich lächelnd: „Echt? Das ist... Das ist echt cool, Isak. Du, das ist wirklich fantastisch!“  
Puh... Es war raus und wirklich neu schien es für ihn nicht zu sein, weshalb ich unsicher nachhakte: „Du bist nicht überrascht?“ Der vor mir Sitzende seufzte: „Isak, das erste mal, als ich dich getroffen habe, hast du alleine in einer Gay-Bar gesessen, morgens um zwei Uhr.“ „Ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich nicht wusste, dass es _so_ ein Club war“, wollte ich gleich klarstellen und schaute noch immer betreten nach unten, bevor ich dem hinzufügte: „Aber ich denke, das heißt nicht, dass ich schwul bin.“ „Nein, ich meine... Das ist auch nicht das was zählt. Das wichtigste ist, dass du jemanden gefunden hast, den du magst“, vernahm ich Eskild und ich glaube da hatte er mich missverstanden, denn ich meinte eigentlich: „Es ist nichts falsch daran schwul zu sein. Ich bin nur nicht so... [style type="italic"]schwul[/style]-schwul.“ Ich bin halt einfach nicht... tuntig. Das ist alles. Kann's mir auch echt nicht vorstellen.  
„Okay, was genau meinst du?“, wollte er wissen und ich wusste auch nicht wie man das erklären sollte, also probierte ich es mit: „Na, du weißt schon... wie du.“ Eskild schien irritiert, als er fragte: „Okay, ja... Und wie bin ich?“ Als ob er das nicht wüsste...  
„Du weißt schon was ich meine, oder? Du redest ständig vom Schwänze lutschen, Kim Kardashian, und Lavendel-Duft...“, erklärte ich und die Miene meines Mitbewohners verfinsterte sich allmählich, weshalb ich die Sache, die offenbar nicht ganz so ankam wie ich sie meinte, zu retten versuchte: „Ich meine, ich respektiere total, dass du das komplette Homo-Paket mitnimmst... aber... ich bin nicht so.“ „Ich versuche nicht alles aus irgendeinem 'Homo-Paket' mitzunehmen. Ich versuche nur ich selbst zu sein, Isak“, sprach Eskild und ich hatte erneut, das Gefühl, das etwas falsch ankam.  
Irgendwie hab ich ein Talent dafür die Sachen so zu formulieren, dass alles im falschen Hals landet, weshalb ich unterstreichend meine Hand hob, als ich weiter sprach: „Ja, mein Gott, ich versteh das. Ich meinte nur nicht... Natürlich bist du nur du selbst. Was ich meine ist, dass es so aussieht als... würden _alle_ schwul-sein damit assoziieren, eben _so_ zu sein. Und das ist echt beschissen... für die, die nicht so sind. Weil ich nicht damit anfangen werde Mascara zu tragen oder... Tights oder zu jedem Gay-Pride renne, nur weil ich Even mag.“  
Eskilds Gesichtsausdruck, sein Schweigen und das offensichtliche suchen nach den richtigen Worten, ließen schon erahnen, dass ich mich eigentlich nur noch tiefer in die Scheiße geritten hatte, statt irgendwas zu retten...  
Sein anschließender Vortrag bestätigte schnell meine Vermutung: „Okay, lass mich... lass mich dir eine Sache über diese Leute erzählen, mit denen du nicht assoziiert werden willst, Isak. Über jene, die Tights oder Mascara tragen und rausgegangen sind, um für das Recht zu kämpfen sie selbst zu sein. Das sind Leute, die entschieden haben über Jahre Belästigung zu ertragen. Und Hass. Die zusammengeschlagen und getötet wurden. Und das war nicht, weil sie so sehr... _anders_ sein wollten. Aber sie würden lieber sterben, als vorzugeben jemand zu sein, der sie nicht sind. Und das, Isak, braucht Mut auf einem ganz anderen Level... als die meisten Menschen in der Lage sind zu verstehen. Und ich... ich denke, dass... Ich denke, dass du... bevor du selbst dafür gekämpft hast... Bevor du es gewagt hast, dafür einzustehen wer du bist... Solltest du echt verdammt vorsichtig sein, so zu reden und dich über den Gay-Pride zu heben.“  
Verdammt... das hatte gesessen...  
Das hatte echt gesessen, auch wenn es weder meine Absicht war, noch das, was ich wirklich darüber denke. Einerseits, sehe ich es nach wie vor so, dass auch ich nicht für jemanden gehalten werden will, der ich nicht bin. Aber wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst bin, habe ich so lange so vielen Menschen weiß machen wollen, wer ich sein wollte, nur um nicht so sein zu müssen wie ich bin. Insofern liegt da schon ein Zwist in mir drin. Und das alles einfach deswegen, weil ich mir zu viele Gedanken darüber mache, was Andere von mir denken...  
Er hat schon recht. Und die Wahrheit tut manchmal echt weh. Weshalb ich murmelte: „Ich wollte mich nicht drüber stellen...“ „Jo... Jo, Isak, das hast du. Und jetzt... jetzt hab ich eigentlich keine Lust mehr mit dir zu reden“, ließ er mich wissen und stand auf, bevor er noch einen Rat da ließ: „So, jetzt.... Jetzt kannst du da sitzen und drüber nachdenken was ich gesagt hab.“ Und das tat ich. Schon während seiner Ausführung.  
Im Grunde bin ich an meiner vergurkten Situation selbst schuld und die Leute von denen Eskild sprach, die hatten und haben wohl einfach die Eier in der Hose, während ich meinen Scheiß nicht auf die Reihe kriege.  
Ich wollte das auch erst mal alles sacken lassen, nachdem mein Mitbewohner mein Zimmer verlassen hatte, doch in einen Augenblick später vernahm ich einen Benachrichtigungston von meinem Telefon. Ich nahm es zur Hand und las den Text von Even: _Hi. Es war auch auch schön dich zu sehen. Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht sind die Dinge etwas zu schnell gegangen... Ich weiß es ist meine Schuld, aber ich brauche etwas Zeit. Entschuldige._  
Ich las was da stand, aber nach dem was ich mir gerade von Eskild anhören durfte, kam diese Nachricht einfach nicht in meinem Schädel an. Es ratterte, ja, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich gerade spinne, oder ob das wirklich da stand, was ich las. Weshalb ich mir die Nachricht noch einmal reinzog und... noch immer das gleiche wie vor fünf Sekunden da stand.  
Zu schnell? Ich meine, ich... Wer hat denn mit Sonja Schluss gemacht? Oder 'ne Pause oder what ever... Wer fing denn an davon zu reden, was würden unsere Eltern davon halten? Wer hat wen im Pool zuerst geküsst? Oder hat es schon bei dieser bekloppten Neon-Pre-Party versucht? Das ging alles von ihm aus und ich hab mich echt zurück gehalten, um ihm nicht auf die Ketten zu gehen. Was zum Henker...  
Ich habe mich noch nie so von allen Seiten gefickt gefühlt... Vom Schicksal, vom Karma...  
Verflucht! Ich stand vom Bett auf und lief planlos im Zimmer umher. Das Handy hielt ich bis eben noch fest, aber ich warf es lieber aufs Bett zurück, eh ich es an die Wand gepfeffert hätte. Ich schaute mich im Zimmer um und suchte nach irgendwas, was mich runter bringt, eh alles aus mir heraus brechen würde. Das einzige was mir einfiel war, mich schnellstens auf den Boden zu legen und mit Liegestützen den Frust raus zu powern, auch wenn ich Muskelkater vom vielen Fegen hatte, der Schmerz war auszuhalten im Gegensatz zu dem Druck, der sich in mir staute. Neun... zehn... elf... zwölf... dreizehn.... Fuck! Wieso, verdammt..?  
Fünfundzwanzig, sechsundzwanzig, siebenundzwanzig... Komm runter Isak... Atmen.  
Erst als ich absolut nicht mehr konnte, ließ ich mich fallen und schnaufte völlig fertig, rollte mich schwerfällig auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke, doch alles was ich sah, war ein Wirrwarr aus Worten. Gesprochene wie geschriebene.  
_… Mut auf einem ganz anderen Level... … aber vielleicht sind die Dinge etwas zu schnell gegangen... ... bevor du es gewagt hast dafür einzustehen wer du bist... … aber ich brauche etwas Zeit... … drüber nachdenken was ich gesagt habe..._  
Ich rutschte hinüber zum Regal, schob meine Zehen darunter, um Gegenhalt zu finden und machte so viele Crunches, dass ich weder mitzählen konnte, noch aufhören wollte, bis mir alles weh tat. Dann lag ich regungslos auf dem Boden und starte wieder an die Decke.  
Keine Ahnung wie lange ich da gelegen hatte und die Flut an Worten und Emotionen auf mich einprasseln ließ. Da war kein Zeitgefühl mehr.  
Erst als mein Kopf und mein aufgewühltes Herz sich beruhigt hatten, hievte ich mich mühsam aufs Bett, spürte jeden Knochen und fragte mich, trotz meiner Begabung für Biologie, wie viele Knochen ein Mensch nur haben kann, die nun so übel schmerzten. Auch wenn es wohl eher die Muskeln sind, die weh taten. Besonders einer... Mein Herz schien sich regelrecht zu quälen.  
Genauso wie ich mich durch die Nacht und am nächsten Tag zur Schule quälte. Zum Glück der letzte Tag vorm Wochenende und mir war verdammt danach mich zu betrinken, damit diese Gefühle aufhören. Für den Unterrichtsstoff hatte ich jedenfalls keinen Nerv und starrte deshalb auch nur die ganze Zeit vor mich hin. Überall nur Worte... Auf dem Arbeitsblatt, auf dem Laptop, an der Tafel vorne... um mich herum nur Worte.  
Dass ich mich beschissen fühlte, hab ich ja auch irgendwo verdient, zumindest was Eskilds Vortrag anging, was Even betraf... wusste ich gar nichts mehr...  
Ich mied es in den Pausen auf die Jungs zu treffen. So wie ich drauf war, hätte ich vielleicht dutzende Fragen beantworten sollen. Warum, wieso, weshalb, und dafür fühlte ich mich einfach nicht im Stande. Noch nicht...  
Am späten Nachmittag dann endlich mal seit langem eine spitzen Idee von Magnus im Gruppenchat: _Vorglühen bei mir mir mir mir mir mir mir_. Einmal 'mir' hätte auch gereicht, Mags...  
_Bist du alleine?_ , wollte Jonas nun wissen und auch Mahdi fragte: _Schmeißt du 'ne Party?_ Doch Magnus war es zu stressig gleich eine Partys zu geben, aber was man dann im angetrunken Zustand noch machen könnte, würde sich dann ergeben. So war der Stand der Dinge und als Jonas nach mir fragte, war mein Beitrag: _Ich bring den Alk_. Damit war das geklärt und ich hatte sogar noch einen anderen Grund mich zu betrinken, als nur aus Frust.

 **Freitag, 04.11.2016 – 21:32 Uhr**  
Mittlerweile saßen wir, wie üblich zu viert, bei Magnus im Wohnzimmer. Seine Eltern waren übers Wochenende weg. Meine Laune war nicht bedeutend besser, aber ich hatte ja mit drei Gläsern auch erst damit angefangen, mir Bier zu Gemüte zu führen. Hab auch gleich nachdem ich das Haus betrat klar gestellt, dass ich keinen Bock auf irgendeine scheiß Party habe, sondern nur gechillt was trinken will.  
Das Gespräch war voll im Gange und ich starrte auf den Tisch vor mir, dessen Maserung mich im Moment mehr begeistern konnte, als die 'wirklich Heiße aus dem dritten Jahr', um die es gerade ging. Irgendeine, mit der Mags irgendwann mal was hatte, mehr oder weniger...  
Das Thema nervte mich. Worte nervten mich...  
Während ich immer wieder am Bier schlürfte und zwangsweise mit halbem Ohr zuhörte, was mit Magnus und diesem Mädel abging. „Dann kommt sie zu mir und ich so: Fuck, das ist _die_! Dann packt sie mich und schleift mich ins Bad. In.. das.. Bad! Ich musste mich selbst kneifen, als ich mit ihr rummachte, um sicher zu sein, dass es real ist.“ Die Anderen waren voll bei der Story, während ich voll bei meinem Bier war. Das war wirklich ansprechender, als die Vorstellung, wie Mags mit ihr 'voll crazy rumgemacht' hat...  
Als er zu der Stelle kam, wo er ausgeflippt ist, weil er scheinbar spontan vergessen hatte, was man(n) zu tun hat, wenn man ficken will und er deshalb aus dem Fenster türmte, fiel mein Blick genervt auf ihn. Sollte die Story stimmen, dann... warum verdammte Axt, hat er sie nicht einfach gevögelt? Dann hätten wir uns seine Verzweiflung nicht mehr geben müssen und er würde uns mit seinen 'fast wär's passiert'- Geschichten verschonen.  
„Aber mal im ernst, wo gehen wir heute Abend hin?“, fragte Mahdi, Gott sei Dank das Thema wechselnd und auch Jonas war sichtlich für Party zu haben: „Ich hab ein geiles Shirt an! Wir müssen was finden.“ Ich wollte mir nach wie vor nicht so viele Leute geben.  
„Jungs... Mathias hat versucht mich anzurufen“, teilte uns Magnus mit und Jonas forderte daraufhin: „Dann ruf ihn zurück!“ Was dann auch passierte. Reichlich angepisst, dass die jetzt irgendwo hin wollen, statt mit mir hier zu bleiben und mich mein Leben, den Tag, den Abend und am besten die ganze verdammte scheiß Woche verfluchen zu lassen. Aber woher sollen sie's wissen, wenn ich es nicht sage... Und zwingen kann ich die Jungs nicht.  
„Ihr geht aus aus, richtig? Wisst ihr wo was geht?“, fragte Magnus den Typen am Telefon. Ich bekam noch mit, dass jemand aus dem ersten Jahr scheinbar was veranstalten würde und als dann noch der Name Emma fiel, wäre mir am liebsten das Gesicht runter gefallen. Großartig...  
Ich trank mein Bier weiter, als Mags nach ihrer Adresse fragte und anschließend auflegte. „Das ist bei Emma, die aus dem ersten Jahr“, sprach Magnus in die Runde und dann wandte er sich an mich: „Du kannst uns reinbringen, du kennst sie!“ Wenig begeistert richtete ich mein Augenmerk wieder auf ihn und schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nein, sie hasst mich gerade“, erklärte ich und das tat sie mit Sicherheit. Nachdem Even und ich letztes Wochenende abgehauen sind und sie mir die schrieb wie angepisst sie sei...  
Jonas schien überrascht: „Huh? Wieso?“ Das willst du nicht wissen, Bro... „Ich hab dich gesehen, du hast die Skills dafür. Rede einfach mit ihr!“, kam es nun auch von Mahdi und Mags brachte auch noch einen Grund für sein unbedingtes Erscheinen dort vor: „Vilde wird da sein. Bring uns einfach nur rein, Isak!“ „Ich kann's nicht machen, es spielt auch keine Rolle, dass ich sie kenne, verdammt. Sie hasst mich“, erklärte ich noch einmal ruhig, wieso ich das nicht tun werde.  
Bei den drei fassungslosen Gesichtern vor mir, ergriff Mahdi als erster wieder das Wort: „Offensichtlich, will dieser Typ hier zu einem 'Familienessen', also lasst uns nur zu dritt gehen.“ „Was zur Hölle?“, vernahm ich es von Jonas und Magnus schien ebenfalls schon etwas verzweifelt: „Okay, vergessen wir... Ich vergebe dir, dass du meinen Geburtstag vergessen hast, Okay?“ Wie oft noch: „Nee, es wird nicht funktionieren.“ Sie würden es mir vielleicht glauben, wenn ich sagen würde, wieso sie wegen mir so angepisst ist. Aber dazu müsste ich viel weiter ausholen und das war im Moment echt nicht drin.  
„'00 Emma! Emma! Emma! Emma!“, vernahm ich unwillig anfeuernde Rufe von der Seite, doch würde ich mich davon garantiert nicht umstimmen lassen. Die nerven mit dem Mist...  
Während ich wieder an meinem Bier nippte, probierten die Jungs es mit einem improvisierten Rap. Bitte nicht auch das noch... Magnus aka Beatbox feat. Mahdi: „Emma... super heiß... real nice, kurzes Haar. Chillt bei der '00-Party. Emma G. Isak. Bring uns rein. I-sak. Bringt uns rein, bei Emma...“  
„Ja, doch! Gott verdammt, ey...“, unterbrach ich den Blödsinn endlich. Sollen sie doch selber sehen, dass ich bei Emma nicht weiter komme und der ganze Fuck, der Weg und die Auftritt eben umsonst ist.  
„Yeah, diesmal krieg ich Vilde endlich rum!“, träumte Magnus und Jonas klopfte mir auf den Rücken: „Das wird schon, mit Emma.“ „Hm..“, brummte ich, wohl wissend, dass nichts werden wird.  
Eilig räumten die Jungs ihren Kram zusammen und packten die noch vollen Getränke zum Mitnehmen ein. Die leeren Dosen verstauten wir bei Mags im Zimmer, damit seine Eltern beim Blick ins Wohnzimmer keinen Anfall kriegen, wenn sie wieder kommen.  
Wenig später waren wir unterwegs, die Drei vorne weg und ich in ziemlich abgefuckter Stimmung hinter her. Ich holte zwar dann irgendwann auf, aber gewiss nicht weil sich meine Meinung darüber geändert hätte. Mehr weil die Jungs schon voll in Feierstimmung waren und auf dem Weg dorthin herum eierten.  
Der Weg war beschissen lang zu Fuß, was noch ein Grund war, weshalb ich Null Bock hierzu hatte.  
Hab auch nicht viel gesagt. Einsilbige Antworten waren gerade hoch im Kurs bei mir...  
Als wir dann gefühlte Stunden später ankamen und durch den Garten zur Hintertür eintreten wollten, zischte schon ein Mädchen an uns vorbei. Ohne Schuhe und sichtlich genauso gut gelaunt wie ich.  
Kein Wunder wenn man von dem Schnösel vollgesülzt wird, der sich hier offenbar für eine Art Türsteher hielt, denn er stoppte uns: „Hallo, Jungs. Wer seid ihr?“ „Wer bist _du_?“, entgegnete Jonas ihm, nachdem er von dem Typen zurück geschoben wurde. „Wo wollt ihr hin?“, fragte dieser eingebildete Spinner und Mahdi antwortete ihm: „Zur Party.“ „Emma wohnt hier, richtig?“, hakte Jonas nach und der Kerl wollte doch glatt wissen: „Ja, seid ihr eingeladen?“ Meine drei Kumpels bestätigtem ihm, sie wären eingeladen, aber ob man diesen ominösen Anruf von diesem Mathias als Einladung bezeichnen kann... ich weiß nicht. Soll mir auch scheißegal sein. Hab gleich gesagt, das ist Zeitverschwendung.  
Während Mags schon mit Vilde liebäugelte, fragte Mahdi, ob der Typ hier den Türsteher macht, doch er erklärte ihm: „Ich bin nur ein Freund von Emma.“ „Gut, wir auch“, probierte Mahdi es weiter und irgendwie nahm diese Scheiße hier kein Ende. Auch nicht, als Vilde von drinnen versuchte uns reinzubringen. Sind wir hier bei einer bekloppten VIP-Party in West-Hollywood oder was soll der Schwachsinn?  
Wenigstens rief dieser Penner mal nach Emma, vielleicht würde sie ja auftauchen und wenigstens meine Freunde reinlassen, dann kann ich mich endlich verziehen.  
„Jungs, ich weiß nicht, es wird langsam echt voll hier“, sagte der Schnösel, doch meine Augen erblickten etwas verdammt interessantes in der Masse der Leute im Haus. Even. Betrübt wirkte er jedenfalls nicht. Nein, ganz und gar nicht.  
Okay, ihm geht’s offenbar mehr als gut, also wenn wir beide schon hier sind, dann muss ich da rein! Egal wie! Ich drängelte mich also zu diesem Möchtegern-Türsteher vor und fragte ihn, ob er mich reinlassen würde. „Warum sollte ich _dich_ reinlassen?“, entgegnete mir dieser Emma-Freund und ich erklärte ihm, nach allen Regeln der hiesigen Highschool-Society: „Ich heiße Isak, bin im zweiten Jahr, und ich kenne Emma. Sie ist im ersten Jahr. Lass mich einfach mit ihr reden.“ „Und ihr Nachname ist?“, fragte er mich und nun machte es sich endlich mal bezahlt, dass ich das wusste: „Emma Larzen, ich kenne sie gut. Lass mich einfach rein! Solange können die Jungs hier draußen warten, und ich komme gleich zurück.“  
Ich war mit Eifer dabei. Zwar nicht um mit Emma zu reden, aber mit Even. „Es ist echt voll hier, verstanden? Also gebe ich dir eine Minute, und die bleiben hier. Okay?“, schlug er vor und ich willigte sofort ein: „Yes!“ Schnell ging ich hinter ihm vorbei und schlängelte mich durch die ganzen Leute.  
Eva machte wieder mit diesem Chris rum, aber für so was hatte ich keine Zeit und keinen Nerv. Weshalb ich mich an den beiden vorbei kämpfte, weiter durch die Masse. Lauter so schräge Typen hier, aber wo zur Hölle steckt Even jetzt? Zur Not schleife ich ihn mit vor die Tür, wenn meine Minute rum ist.  
Als ich um eine Ecke bog und noch ein paar Schritte geradeaus machen konnte, sah ich ihn endlich. Even redete mit irgendeinem Kerl und genoss scheinbar die Club-Musik hier. Doch ich kam nicht weiter, denn plötzlich rannte Emma in mich und betrachtete meine erstarrte Gestalt, nicht gerade freudig. Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet sobald auf sie zu treffen, wenigstens solange nicht, bis ich Even hier rausbekommen hätte.  
„Hallo“, brachte ich ihr entgegen und sie fragte nach kurzem Zögern: „Was machst du hier?“ Das war sicherlich keine Frage aus Interesse, sondern eher eine verdeckte Aufforderung, dass ich mich auch gleich wieder verpissen kann. Nun gut, Even musste kurz warten. Und so versuchte ich erst mal das hier mit Emma zu retten, was noch zu retten ist. Wenn da überhaupt noch Hoffnung besteht: „Du, das war echt beschissen von uns, dass wir euch Halloween sitzengelassen haben. Ich verstehe, wenn du denkst, dass ich ein Arschloch bin.“  
Ich war ein wenig nervös, immerhin war die Entschuldigung nicht so geplant und schon lange überfällig, und eigentlich auch eines meiner gegenwärtig geringsten Probleme. Doch Emma schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Das ist nicht der Grund, warum ich denke, dass du ein Arschloch bist. Ich denke, du bist ein Arschloch, weil du mich hingehalten hast, obwohl du schwul bist.“  
Das war der Schlag in die Fresse, der mich geistig rückwärts auf die Matte beförderte, doch Emma hatte noch einen Tritt oben drauf für mich: „Es ist 2016, Isak. Oute dich endlich.“ Sie schritt an mir vorbei und ließ mich komplett überfahren stehen.  
Woher... zur Hölle... weiß sie das...?  
Panisch und mit rasenden Gedanken sah ich mich zwischen all den Menschen hier um. Niemand schien sich für meine Anwesenheit zu interessieren. Aber, fuck... Was mach ich jetzt? Emma weiß es. Keine Ahnung woher, aber sie weiß es und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es alle wissen und... und...  
Mein Blick hob sich, als hätte Even eine magische Anziehungskraft für meine Augen. Er stand noch immer dort an dieser Stelle, nur tauchte nun Sonja bei ihm auf. Beide lächelten offensichtlich glücklich und sie küsste ihn. Als wäre nie was gewesen. Nichts zwischen ihm und mir. Oder dieser fucking Pause, die Even angeblich mit ihr eingelegt hatte.  
Es fühlte sich an, als hätte mir Jeder in diesem Raum einen Satz Messer in den Rücken gejagt. Ich musste hier weg. Ich brauchte Luft. Ich konnte kaum atmen.  
Ohne so rücksichtsvoll zu sein, wie ich eben noch durch die Leute schlich, wollte ich einfach nur noch raus. Raus aus dem Haus und weg von der Scheiße da drinnen. Als ich draußen ankam, zog ich mir die Kapuze über den Kopf und wurde von Jonas nach dem Stand der Dinge gefragt: „Was geht, man?“ „Wir hauen ab“, knurrte ich und lief los. Mein bester Kumpel war offenbar sprachlos, jedoch Mahdi nicht: „Er will zu einem 'Familien-Dinner', lasst ihn einfach gehen.  
Es wäre besser gewesen, Mahdi hätte dieses eine verdammte mal seine Klappe gehalten. Ich war so wütend, dass ich stoppte, mich herum drehte und mit Anlauf auf ihn los ging. Er flog in die nächste Ecke. „Musst du so scheiße sein? Huh?!“, schrie ich ihn an und wollte gleich wieder auf ihn los, eh er noch irgendeinen Dreck ablässt. Die anderen Zwei schubsten mich von ihm weg und Jonas sprach recht laut mit mir, als er mich mit schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck fragte: „Was zu Hölle ist los mit dir? Was passiert hier gerade?“  
Fuck!!! Er kann mich mal. Und Mahdi erst recht! Even sowieso.. und Emma... Die ganze verkackte scheiß Welt kann mich mal!!  
Ich lief einfach los, ohne wirklich nachzudenken, ohne zu wissen wohin.  
Weg! Verdammt noch mal weg!  
Rasend vor Wut trat und schlug ich auf alles ein, was mir in den Weg kam. Steine, Gestrüpp, eine zerquetschte Coladose... Geschrien hab ich und lauthals geflucht. Ich hatte teilweise sogar kurze Blackouts, weil bei mir die Sicherungen komplett durch grillten.  
Ich war fertig. Fertig mit der Welt und die Welt wohl auch mit mir.  
Als ich an eine Kurve kam und irgendein Busch, der auf den Fußweg ragte und meinen Weg kreuzte, trat ich ein letztes mal mit voller Wucht dagegen, um gegen die Tränen anzukämpfen, die sich einen Weg bahnten. Ein paar Schritte weiter sank ich auf die Knie und ließ alles raus, was gerade raus wollte.  
Wenn Even mich noch einmal fragen würde, ob ich drüber nach gedacht hätte, wie es ist mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu sein und durchzudrehen... Ich glaube, jetzt wusste ich was er meinte.  
Wieder hatte ich kein Zeitgefühl. Keine Ahnung, wie weit ich gelaufen war, oder in welche Richtung oder wie lange ich hier schon kniete.  
Ich wusste nicht mal mehr vorhin ich gehen sollte...  
Es war einfach alles weg.


	6. 03x06 - ESCOBAR SEASON - (Escobar season)

**Montag 14.11.2016 – 9:58 Uhr**  
Nachdem ich nun etwas Zeit hatte, mit mir, den Umständen und den neuen Tatsachen klar zu kommen, oder es zumindest zu versuchen, trat ich am Montagmorgen den schweren Gang zur Schule an. Ich hatte eine leise Ahnung davon, wie sich Leute auf dem Weg zum Schaffort gefühlt haben müssen... und alle möglichen Vorstellungen davon im Kopf, was auf mich zu kommen könnte. All die Szenen aus dem Fernsehen und Filmen, wo Leute durch einen Spießrutenlauf gehen, um es lebend ins Schulgebäude zu schaffen. Wer glaubt schon, dass es einen mal selbst betreffen könnte...  
Jeder würde mich hassen, oder über mich urteilen, für das was ich bin oder was ich getan habe. Emma, Even... die Jungs... alle anderen. Bei Eskild hab ich mich inzwischen zwar schon versucht zu entschuldigen, aber er hatte offenbar keine Zeit dafür. Er war ständig unterwegs und beschäftigt. Vielleicht wollte er mich auch einfach nicht sehen und ging mir deshalb aus dem Weg. Hab ihn jedenfalls nur zwei mal gesehen, weil er seinen Schlüssel vergessen hat und jemand ihn reinlassen musste. Da ist er aber nur hektisch an mir vorbei gerauscht und hat nicht groß mit mir gesprochen, eh er wieder raus ist.  
Mit Mütze und Kapuze auf dem Kopf, als notdürftige Abschirmung zur Außenwelt und Musik vom Handy auf den Ohren, betrat ich den Schulhof und sah mich vorsichtig um. Hier standen ein paar Leute in den üblichen Gruppen herum, aber aufgefallen sind mir eigentlich nur Emma auf der linken Seite vor mir und Even auf der rechten. Beide mit ihren Leuten aus deren jeweiligen Klassen und ich musste an allen vorbei, um in den Teil des Gebäudes zu kommen, in welchen ich gehen wollte.  
Emma. Ob sie es jemandem gesagt hat? Wäre anzunehmen... Weiß es die ganze Schule womöglich nun? Worauf sollte ich mich gefasst machen?  
Sie redete mit ihren Freundinnen und sah mich nicht an. Also glitt mein Augenmerk hinüber zu Even, er hörte seinem Kumpel zu und registrierte mich scheinbar auch nicht. Von meinen Jungs keine Spur. Ich senkte meinen Blick und trat mutig meinen vermeintlichen Walk of Shame an. Damit rechnend, dass irgendwer mit irgendeinem Kram nach mir wirft, mich beschimpft oder was immer passieren würde. Vielleicht bemerkt mich ja keiner...  
Mit aufgewühlt klopfendem Herzen zog ich festen Schrittes erst an Emma's Gruppe und dann an Even und den Typen drumherum vorbei. Ich konnte überall die Blicke spüren, oder ich bildete es mir vor lauter Panik nur ein. Kurz bevor ich das Ende der Strecke erreicht hatte und mich in Sicherheit bringen wollte, prallte ich mit irgendeinem Deppen zusammen. Ich taumelte rückwärts und hörte ihn meckern: „Pass doch auf wo du hin läufst!“  
So ein Schwachmat, man! Der hätte ja selber aufpassen können, in wen er rein rennt. Ehrlich, man...  
Mein nächster Weg führte mich an meinen Spind. Das blöde Ding...  
Doch als ich die Tür zum Flur aufmachte, in welchem mein Schrank steht, fand ich dort schon Jonas vor, welcher unweit von meinem Fach stand und ebenfalls seine Hefte und Bücher hervorholte. Unschlüssig was ich sagen sollte, trat ich näher und versuchte es mit einem neutralen: „Hallo.“ Er sah kurz zu mir und entgegnete mir ebenfalls ein recht unvoreingenommenes: „Hallo.“ Das er überhaupt mit mir redet, hat mich schon fast gewundert.  
Ich gab meine Zahlenkombination am Schloss ein und beäugte ihn unsicher. „Was geht ab?“ fragte ich anschließend und blieb somit auch weiterhin auf der sachlichen Ebene. „Ach... nicht viel...“, antwortete er und klang dabei auch nicht so als wolle er mir gleich wegen der Sache bei Emmas Party neulich einen Vortrag halten.  
Mit einem gekonnt platzierten Schlag an die richtige Stelle der Spindtür, öffnete sich diese und trotz dieses winzigen Erfolgs ging mein zweifelnder Blick wieder hinüber zu meinem besten Kumpel, bevor ich diesen auf meine Ausraster letztens ansprach: „Ist Mahdi noch sauer auf mich?“ „Niemand ist sauer auf dich, man...“, kam es von Jonas, während er weiter seine Sachen für den Unterricht hin und her räumte.  
Er wirkte zwar auch nicht als sei er böse auf mich, aber sah mich auch nicht an, weshalb ich nachfragte: „Sicher?“ „Ja“, entgegnete er dem und machte eine kurze Pause. Sichtlich, um zu überlegen, was er weiter sagen könnte, bevor er dann doch sprach: „Wir machen uns nur Sorgen. Wir verstehen nicht, was gerade dein Ding ist.“ „Mein Ding?“, wiederholte ich irritiert und er erklärte: „Ja... Du benimmst dich echt seltsam in letzter Zeit.“ „Oh.. Ja... Sorry deswegen. Es passiert nur gerade so viel. Familien-Kram und so... Und ich kann auch nicht schlafen, also.... raste ich verdammt schnell aus“, erklärte ich ihm, holte dabei meinen Kram für den Unterricht aus dem Schrank und rummste anschließend die Tür meines Spinds unterstreichend zu, eh ich mich wiederholte: „Sorry, deswegen.“  
Vielleicht war das nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber zumindest ein Teil davon. Jonas jedenfalls schien damit mehr oder weniger zufrieden zu sein und gab nur ein wenig beruhigendes: „Okay...“ von sich. Er schloss, im Gegensatz zu mir, völlig gewaltfrei sein Fach und ergänzte: „Aber lass mich wissen, wenn du drüber reden willst.“ Er sah mich ziemlich eindringlich dabei an und ging langsam an mir vorbei.  
Ich wünschte, das wäre alles so einfach. Reden, und dann ist alles aus der Welt.  
Seine Worte ließen mich aber zumindest drüber nachdenken. 

Die Stimmung zu Hause in der WG war auch nicht gerade auf einem Höhepunkt. Eskild hab ich seit Tagen nur noch schemenhaft als anwesend empfunden, weil er nie da war. Linn war inzwischen zurück von ihren Eltern, weshalb Noora nun wieder auf dem Sofa schlief. Letztere wollte sich deshalb auch schon um eine neue Wohnmöglichkeit kümmern, aber so wirklich vorwärts ging die Sache nicht. Bei ersterem dagegen, beschloss ich am Abend abermals um Entschuldigung zu bitten und schrieb ihm: _Hallo. - Ich wollte nur Sorry sagen. Nochmal. Ich hoffe, du bleibst nicht wegen mir von zu Hause weg_. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, bis er mir zurück schrieb: _Ich bin nicht zu Hause, weil ich für den Pride 2017 arbeite. Designer Tights und eine neue Mascara-Kollektion mit Kylie Jenner. - Nee, Schule und Arbeit und all der Kram._ Gut, wenn Eskild schon wieder Jokes über den Vorfall machen konnte, dann schien er langsam drüber weg zu kommen, weshalb ich daraufhin antwortete: _Ok. Gut_. Ein gechilltes Smiley mit Sonnenbrille von ihm bestätigte mehr oder weniger meine Vermutung und so ließ ich die Sache auf sich beruhen.  
Auch wenn damit, seit langem, zumindest mal ein Problem gelöst zu sein schien, so blieb da doch diese erdrückende Leere in mir. Ein Oxymoron, eigentlich... Denn leer bedeutet, dass da nichts ist. Wie kann dann also ein Nichts so erdrückend sein? Vielleicht ist da ja doch was... irgendwie. Ein schwarzes Loch. Vielleicht ist irgendwo da draußen ein Paralleluniversum, das gerade samt seinem 'Isak und Even' in so einem Loch verschwindet. Und es bleibt dann doch nichts als dunkle Leere...  
Jedenfalls, nachdem ich im Anschluss von Emmas Party all den Frust und die Wut raus gelassen hatte, blieb da auch noch ein Gefühl von Angst. Angst, dass ich alles verbockt habe und es immer so weiter geht, oder so bleiben wird, bis ich alt und runzlig werde.  
Mir war klar, dass diese Angst in mir, im Moment einen ziemlich großen Teil beanspruchte und sie absolut keinen Anker dafür hatte, dass sich nicht aus dem kleinsten Anlass wieder Frust und Wut heraus bildet, was unter Umständen zu bösen Worten oder Handgreiflichkeiten führen könnte. Weshalb ich mir vornahm Alles und Jeden zu meiden, um nicht noch mehr Konfliktstellen zu schaffen.

 **Dienstag, 15.11.2016 – 2:03 Uhr**  
Das Prinzip der Vermeidung funktionierte soweit ganz gut. Würde nicht in dieser Nacht Nooras Stimme am laufenden Band zu hören sein. Verflucht noch mal! Was müssen die Leute immer im Flur stehen, wenn sie telefonieren? Und dann auch noch mitten in der Nacht? Ich meine, ich liege zwar sowieso seit Tagen jede Nacht ewig wach, aber wenn ständig jemand labert, dann kann man ja auch gar nicht einschlafen. Man hört ja zwangsweise zu. Vielleicht auch nur deshalb, damit man seinen eigenen Gedanken nicht mehr zu hören muss...  
„Ich weiß nicht, aber es ist.... Das denke ich auch. Ja... Wenn du verliebt bist, glaubst du, dass diese Liebe wie in Filmen ist. Aber so läuft das nicht. Ich dachte echt, dass ich und William für immer zusammen sein werden“, hörte ich sie draußen reden. Gott verdammt, Noora. Nicht, dass ich nicht verstehen würde, was du meinst. Aber Liebe ist das größte Arschloch von allen. Sie lockt dich an und gibt dir die besten Highs, die dir kein noch so guter Shit verschaffen kann, dann fickt sie dich wo sie nur kann.. und wenn sie mit dir fertig ist, liegst du einfach nur am Boden...  
Ich drehte mich genervt auf die Seite, zog mir die Decke über die Ohren und schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment glaubte ich, es würde helfen und es wäre endlich Ruhe, doch ich hörte sie immer noch reden: „Es gibt niemanden, der glücklich bis ans Ende lebt. Weil, in der Realität, wenn alles gesagt und getan ist... Da ist niemand gewillt für Liebe Opfer zu bringen, in 2016.“  
Es reicht! Angesäuert stand ich vom Bett auf und ging zur Tür, doch als ich sie öffnete lag Noora auf einer Matratze direkt davor und schreckte auf: „Oh, ehh... hab ich dich geweckt?“ Das Mädel verwirrte mich mal wieder: „Was machst du hier?“ „Ähm, Eskild hat so 'nen Typen mit nach Hause gebracht. Also bin ich hier her umgezogen. Die Wände sind echt dünn im Wohnzimmer... um es mal so zu sagen“, erklärte sie und wie erwartet kochte meine Wut so langsam hoch, über diese unnötige nächtliche Ruhestörung und ich ließ alles raus: „Diese Wände hier sind auch nicht so verdammt dick! Ich muss schlafen! Ich kann nicht schlafen, wenn du hier liegst und über diesen Scheiß redest! Es ist zwei Uhr, hab ein wenig Respekt!“  
Ja ja... Nicht die nette Art von mir, aber mitten in der Nacht Leute vom Schlafen abhalten durch Dauergerede ist es genauso nicht. „Okay...“, hörte ich es gefaltet von Noora und ich bereute meinen Ausbruch auch gleich, aber stand dennoch hinter der Botschaft: „Sorry, aber … ich muss schlafen!“ „Ja, ich hab's verstanden“, sprach Noora und setzte nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens fort: „Ähm... klar kann ich auch morgen mit Eva reden.“ Mein Gemüt hatte sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt: „Ja... grüß sie“, nicht zuletzt durch den überfahrenen Anblick von Noora im Flur. Ich wollte gerade die Tür schließen, eh ich es mit ein wenig mehr Nettigkeit probierte: „Und... William ist ein... Idiot, wenn er das mit euch aufgibt.“ Zumindest konnte Noora jetzt wieder lächeln: „Gute Nacht, Isak.“ „Nacht, Noora“, murmelte ich und schloss nun endgültig die Tür.  
Nach ein paar kurzen Sätzen kehrte dann auch endlich Ruhe ein, doch schlafen konnte ich trotzdem nicht. Mir geisterten mal wieder die Worte im Hirn herum, die Noora über Liebe sprach. Im Grunde sehen wir das wohl ähnlich, denn im Moment fühlen wir uns beide von ihr im Stich gelassen und ich für meinen Teil regelrecht erstochen.  
Weshalb ich mein zerfressenes Selbst auch weiterhin so gut es Ging unter dem Radar halten wollte. Wie auch am nächsten Schultag. Niemanden sehen, nicht gesehen werden. Reden vermeiden, glotzen vermeiden und niemand kriegt mit, dass ich da bin und keinem passiert was.  
Am Nachmittag verfolgte ich das Gespräch im WG-Chat, als mein Handy eine Benachrichtigung vermeldete. Eigentlich nur, aus geringfügigem Interesse. Aber womöglich würde es mich ja ein wenig ablenken.  
_Wir müssen was wegen der Schlafsituation machen_ , schrieb Noora und schon brach die Dramaqueen in Eskild durch: _Huh? - Was stimmt denn nicht mit unserer Schlafsituation? Wir sind doch spitze zusammen. Macht doch die Stimmung nicht kaputt._ Als sie nicht antwortete, legte er die Latte in Sachen Drama noch ein Stück höher: _Hallo? - Du macht mir Angst. Magst du es nicht bei uns zu wohnen? - Nooora? - Du brichst mir das Herz_. Als Krönung des Ganzen folgte eins von Eskilds erlesenen Lieblingen, ein 'Leave Britney Alone'-Meme.  
Eigentlich schon fast wieder witzig und auch Noora meldete sich nach dem Gefühlsausbruch unseres Mitbewohners wieder zu Wort: _Entspann dich, Eskild. Aber könntest du uns bitte eine kurze Warnung geben, wenn du einen lauten Typen mit nach Hause bringst?_ Ist mit Sicherheit nicht die schlechteste Idee, würde ich denken. Da wäre mir Nooras Liebes-Gejammer auch lieber, als das Rumgeficke zu ertragen.  
Eskild fragte auch noch, ob sie einen gewissen 'gutaussehenden Edward' meinte, doch sie ging gar nicht erst darauf ein. Würde ich auch nicht. Als hätte er da gleich vier fünf Kerle gleichzeitig zur Auswahl gehabt, die hätten laut sein können....  
_Ich meine, ich genieße das Sofa, aber die Wände sind dünn. - Ich will deinem Liebesleben nicht im Weg stehen, Eskild. Aber bis ich was anderes gefunden habe, wo ich leben kann, könntest du zu denen nach Hause gehen, statt sie hier her zu bringen?_ , wandte sie sich erneut an unseren Mitbewohner und der hatte die Dramaqueen in sich noch nicht wieder gezähmt bekommen: _NOOOORA. - DU ZIEHST NICHT AUS! - Ich kann auf dem Sofa schlafen, wenn ich einen Kerl mitbringe._  
Moment mal! _Das Sofa, das wir uns teilen?_ , mischte ich mich auch mal ein, denn schließlich möchte ich auf dem Ding noch unbefangen sitzen können, ohne daran zu denken was oder mit wem es Eskild darauf getrieben hat. Oder mit wie Vielen...  
_Die Wände sind trotzdem dünn_ , entgegnete sie ihm und ja, da hat sie wohl recht. Unser Mitbewohner schlug daraufhin vor: _Ok, ich bringe keine Kerle mehr mit. - Ich räume mein Zimmer auf und wechsel die Laken, damit wir heute Nacht zusammen in meinem Zimmer schlafen können._ Ja, wenn es um seine Noora geht, nimmt er lieber sie mit ins Bett und lässt jeden Kerl sausen.  
Doch auch unsere zweite Mitbewohnerin schien vom steten Wortwechsel hier nun wach geworden zu sein, denn Linn schrieb: _Hab 'nen Scheiß gehört_. Ihre charmante Art zu sagen, dass sie nichts mitbekommen hat. _Echt jetzt?_ , wollte Noora von ihr wissen und die Gefragte erklärte knapp: _Schlaftabletten_.  
_Ok, da bist du also schon_ , kommentierte sie Linns Beitrag und so wie ich Noora kenne, kommen für sie Pillen nicht Frage. Für mich schon. Angesichts der derzeitigen Umstände...  
Werde mich demnächst mal schlau machen.

 **Mittwoch, 16.11.2016 – 10:05 Uhr**  
Soweit so gut. Was heißt gut... Mir ging's noch immer beschissen und ich war völlig übernächtigt. Konzentration hatte ich nahezu aus meinem Wortschatz gestrichen. Trotzdem schleppte ich mich auch an diesem Morgen zur Schule, nur um meine 10% nicht vollkommen abzufucken.  
So stand ich in der Frühstückspause in der Kantine und starrte lustlos auf die angebotene Ware. Sonderlich Hunger hatte ich nicht, also entschied ich mich für etwas einfaches... Käsetoast. Hatte ich schon ein paar mal, war ganz Okay und ich habe sogar im Unterricht zuvor schon das Geld dafür abgezählt. Aber wo sind meine verdammten Käsetoasts heute?  
Als sich die kurze Schlange vor mir, nach und nach auflöste und ich an der Reihe war, schlich zu der Stelle an der bestellt und bezahlt wird und fragte: „Habt sie noch irgendwelche Käsetoasts?“ „Ich kann welche aufwärmen“, antwortete mir eine sehr quietschig hohe Stimme und mich traf beinahe der Schlag, als ich glaubte Evens Stimme neben mir zu hören, welche fragte: „Können sie mir auch einen warm machen?“ Der Typ neben mir, er klang wie Even, aber er war es nicht. Nicht ansatzweise... Vielleicht hab ich mir seine Stimme auch eingebildet, weil ich sozusagen auf kaltem Entzug war oder ich werde nun selbst völlig verrückt...  
Irritiert von dem ganzen, starrte ich auf den Tresen vor mir und wurde dann aus den Gedanken gerissen: „Das macht 25 Kronen.“ „Ja...“, murmelte ich und durchwühlte meine Hosentasche nach dem Geld, wollte es auf die Fläche vor mir legen, doch natürlich fiel mir dabei was runter. Warum auch nicht...  
Sie zählte das Geld und merkte an: „Ähm, ich denke da fehlt noch eine Krone.“ Huh? Es fehlt... Ich hab doch... gezählt. Verdammt... Mein Hirn ist langsam echt gefickt.  
Aber was macht diese Kleinigkeit noch auf dem großen Haufen Scherben aus, den ich mit mir rumschleppe? Nichts, eigentlich. „Oh..“, kam es von mir und so kramte ich abermals in meinen Hosentasche. Da war tatsächlich kein Geld mehr. Wo zur Hölle...?  
Zum Glück fiel mir ein, dass ich eine eiserne Reservekrone in der Jackentasche hatte und meine Jacke zum Glück über meinem Arm hing. Wenn das nicht das Highlight des Tages werden sollte, dann weiß ich auch nicht. Sie bedankte sich und somit musste ich nur noch auf meinen Toast warten.  
Die Zeit konnte man super dazu nutzen vor sich hin zu starren und über den Sinn des Lebens nachzudenken, der sich mir schon geraume Zeit nicht mehr so ganz zu ergeben schien.  
Das erlösende Ping der Mikrowelle drang an mein Ohr und kurz darauf bekam ich endlich den Teller in die Hand, mit einem: „Danke schön.“ Auch ich bedankte mich und wollte mich gerade herumdrehen, um mir ein Plätzchen in der Nähe der Tür zu suchen, als mit einem mal der echte und einzig wahre Even vor mir stand und ich fast in ihn hinein gerannt wäre.  
Er sah mich an und schaute dann auf meinen Toast, anschließend wieder zu mir und deshalb wollte ich seinem Blick ausweichen. Diesen Augen, die mich zu kontrollieren wussten. Ich wollte ihnen erst gar keine Chance dazu geben. Klappte leider nur nicht so... „Hallo“, begrüßte er mich nun erwartungsvoll und ich entgegnete dem ebenfalls, möglichst versucht gefasst zu bleiben: „Hallo.“ Er machte mich nervös. Und vermutlich wusste er das auch ganz genau. Sein Augenmerk legte sich wieder auf meinen Käsetoast: „Kein Kardamom?“  
Die Augen, die Stimme, der Duft und seine gottverdammte Anwesenheit ließen mich konfus auf den Toast starren, bis das endlich zu meinem Hirn durchgedrungen war und ich wieder wusste was er meinte. Unser scheußlicher Käsetoast, mit gefühlt tausend Gewürzen drauf, vor ein paar Wochen. Ich musste beim Gedanken daran sogar leise lachen: „Kardamome!“ Auch Even lächelte. Es war schön sein Lächeln wieder zu sehen, aber der Schmerz war stärker. „Nein...“, murmelte ich und schaute ganz kurz auf zu ihm. „Aber...“, begann er und so sehr ich mir anhören wollte, was er sagen wollte, ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich wollte mir nicht noch mehr von dem ganzen abgefuckten Scheiß geben, oder um die Gelegenheit betteln, dass er noch ein wenig mehr auf meinen Nerven und meinen Gefühlen rum trampelt. „Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt“, teilt ich ihm ins Wort fallend mit und lief im gleichen Augenblick an ihm vorbei, nach draußen auf den Schulhof und drehte mich auch nicht um.  
Mein Herz war schon wieder schwer am Pochen und ich brauchte dringend frische kühle Luft, um die Emotionen, die er nun mal mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit in mir hochkochen konnte, wortwörtlich kalt zu stellen und unten zu halten. Ich wollte mich auf keinen Fall wieder davon übernehmen lassen. Auf einer abgelegenen Bank suchte ich mir eine Stelle um lustlos an meinem Toast zu nagen.  
Spitze. Alleine die Sache eben, sollte auch in dieser Nacht wieder Schlafkiller Nummer eins werden.  
So geht das nicht weiter, Isak. Irgendwas muss passieren.

 **Donnerstag, 17.11.2016 – 14:08 Uhr**  
Und das passierte gleich am nächsten Tag.  
Ich hatte mich die ganze verdammte letzte Nacht nur von einer Seite auf die andere gedreht, lag auf dem Rücken und auf dem Bauch, quer und gerade im Bett, doch nichts brachte mein Hirn dazu runter zufahren. Immer und immer wieder sah ich Even vor mir, wie er da stand, irgendwas sagen wollte und ich einfach ging. Ich fragte mich die ganze Zeit was es gewesen sein könnte.  
Ich meine, soviel redet er ja auch nicht, vielleicht war es wichtig. Wichtig für mich, oder für ihn... Vielleicht hätte ich ihn auch erst reden lassen sollen und dann abwägen, ob ich gehe. Wobei... das hätte eh nicht geklappt, wenn er auf die sanfte Tour gekommen wäre. Meine Seele lag wie auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Für jeden der zutreten wollte, würde sich Fläche bieten und bei Even würde es besonders weh tun. Jetzt, wo mein Panzer demoliert war, merkte ich auch erst richtig, dass ich die ganze Zeit mit einem Schutzwall um mich rum durch die Welt gelaufen bin. Das hat offenbar auch immer super funktioniert. Bin irgendwie immer klargekommen. Bisher jedenfalls.  
Aber Even hat es geschafft, ohne auch nur die geringste Mühe zu haben, mich frontal zu treffen und ein schmerzhaftes Loch rein zu brennen. So lange wie er bei mir war, hab ich Idiot das nicht mal wirklich gecheckt. Also ja, mit der sanften Tour hätte er leichtes Spiel gehabt, denn ich hätte mich nach Linderung gesehnt. Am Ende würde alles immer und immer wieder von vorn losgehen. Genau wie meine Gedanken und den Szenarien gestern Nacht.  
Deshalb saß ich nun beim Schul-Doc im Wartezimmer und versuchte die äußerst fragwürdigen Gesprächsthemen der beiden Frauen unweit vor mir zu ignorieren, was echt nicht leicht war. Unter normalen Umständen würde mir das wahrscheinlich nicht mal sonderlich schwerfallen, aber die Umstände waren gerade jenseits jeglicher Normalität für mich.  
Ich starrte hinüber zu den Beiden und wusste nicht, ob ich mehr geschockt sein oder Angst haben sollte. Vermutlich sah ich dabei aus wie ein Heckenschütze, der versucht mit Blicken zu töten. Es klappt nur leider nicht...  
Fuck! Kann mich bitte mal jemand erschießen? Oder ich renn hier einfach raus und komme später wieder. Das hält ja keine Sau aus...  
„Isak Valtersen?!“, vernahm ich den erlösenden Aufruf, erhob mich von meinem Platz und folgte der Frau im weißen Kittel. Unschlüssig stand ich vor der Tür: „Hier?“ Sie nickte, trat in den Raum hinein und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl: „Yes?“ Yes? Hier gibt’s echt bizarre Personen... Aber wieso sollte sie hier anders drauf sein, als die da draußen? Zögerlich schloss ich hinter mir die Tür, als sie sagte: „Setz dich einfach hin.“ „Danke“, murmelte ich und kam der Aufforderung nach.  
Kurz betrachtete ich die Frau vor mir, welche offenbar darauf zu warten schien, dass ich ihr sage weshalb ich hier bin. Verunsichert fragte ich jedoch erst mal: „Sie... sind der Schularzt?“ Sie machte irritierende Kopfbewegung und sprach: „Ja, na ja, Arzt dies und Arzt das...“ Ihr merkwürdiges Rumgeeier machte mich stutzig, immerhin war es für mich ein enormer Schritt überhaupt irgendeinen Arzt für irgendwas aufzusuchen. Ärzte und Krankenhäuser und all der Scheiß sind echt nicht mein Fall.  
Ich zeigte also in Richtung der Tür, durch welche ich herein kam und dort im Flur, ein Schild dabei gelesen hatte: „Da steht 'Doktor' auf dem...“, begann ich unschlüssig und beendete den Satz nicht, aber sie wusste was ich meinte: „Hm, ja. Das Schild ist von 1962. Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, und besah mich mit erwartungsvollem Blick. Okay, 1962... das ist schon zwei drei Tage her.  
Ach was soll's, ich scheiß drauf. Wenn ich schon mal hier bin und echt dringend Hilfe bräuchte, dann würde ich es auch durch ziehen und erklärte demnach also: „Ähm... Ich habe seit einiger Zeit Probleme zu schlafen.“ Sie nickte verstehend und irgendwie mitleidend. Also setzte ich fort: „Ehh... Ich hab zuletzt ganz oft große Schlafprobleme. Das beeinflusst auch Schule und so.“ Ihr Gesicht war noch immer voller Anteilnahme, irgendwie, als sie dem entgegnete: „Das ist beschissen.“  
Da ich mit ihrer recht lockeren Art noch nicht wirklich vertraut war, kam es auch nur zögerlich von meiner Seite: „Ja... Ich hab gedacht, wenn ich ein paar.. Pillen bekommen könnte, oder so was, weil... ja... Obwohl Schlafprobleme vielleicht nicht so schlimm sind.“ „Schlafprobleme sind verdammt ernst. Denk nur mal, zum Beispiel; wie viele Unfälle hätten verhindert werden können, wenn Leute nicht hinterm Steuer einschlafen würden.“ Ich sah sie ratlos an, eh ich den Kopf senkte und sprach: „Ich fahr aber kein Auto.“ „Nein, aber du bewegst dich mit im Verkehr herum“, konterte sie und nickte, ihre Ansicht unterstreichend, was dann auch mich einsichtig nicken ließ: „Ja...“  
„Und da braucht es nur einen Augenblick der Unaufmerksamkeit... dann 'BAM!'...“, veranschaulichte sie wild gestikulierend und so erschreckte ich mich schon fast, bevor sie weiter erzählte: „...du knallst in einen Sattelaufleger, brichst dir das Genick, und bist vom Hals abwärts gelähmt... und endest direkt im Rollstuhl. Ist einer Freundin von mir passiert, sie sitzt noch immer in diesem Stuhl.“ What the f...? Oh mein Gott...?  
Gerade, als ich mir das ganze bildlich vorstellen wollte, drehte sie sich jedoch zu ihrem PC um und wandte sich dabei an mich: „Isak, wie lange hast du schon Schwierigkeiten zu schlafen?“ „Ähm... seit geraumer Zeit, eigentlich... aber es wurde schlimmer in den letzten Wochen. Also... diese Nacht hab ich vielleicht... eine Stunde geschlafen“, antwortete ich ihr und sie schlug vor: „Ja. Wir werden dich an eine Psychiatrische Klinik für Jugendliche überweisen.“ Huh?  
„Was soll das heißen?“, hakte ich also entsetzt nach und sie erklärte: „Das heißt, du wirst mit jemandem reden, der dir helfen kann, die Gedanken in deinem Kopf zu ordnen.“ Ein Psychiater?? Nein! Ganz sicher nicht!! So schlimm steht's dann doch nicht um mich! Ich meine... Schlafprobleme? Pfff... Kenn ich nicht... Ich muss nur bis drei zählen und schon penn ich. Okay, manchmal auch bis halb vier... oder länger... Egal! Das kann sie vergessen!  
„Nee, ich werde so was nicht tun“, ließ ich sie wissen, doch sie nickte nachdrücklich. „Nein“, wiederholte ich mich also noch einmal und noch immer nickte sie überzeugt von ihrer Idee und zudem schien es wohl irgendwie den Eindruck zu machen, dass ich Psychiater für unnötig halte. Tu ich auch, zumindest in meinem Fall. Deshalb versuchte ich abermals zu erklären: „Nein, so ist das nicht...“ Aber im Grunde war es auch scheißegal, was ich denke, viel wichtiger ist was ich wollte. Oder viel mehr, was ich auf gar keinen Fall wollte: „Nein, das werde ich nicht machen, denn...“ Sie sah nun mit ernster, aber fragender Miene direkt in die Augen und in mir stieg die Nervosität an, dennoch ich blieb dabei: „Ich meine es absolut ernst, ich mache nichts dergleichen!“  
Verständnislos drehte sie sich gänzlich sie zu mir und fragte mich: „Isak... Magst du andere Menschen?“ Und ich musste zugegebenermaßen echt überlegen was ich antworte. Eigentlich würde ich sagen, dass ich sie die meiste Zeit nicht mag. Kein Wunder, bei der Rate an Spinnern, die die Welt zu bieten hat. Lediglich 10% der Leute sind brauchbar, 40% ertragbar und den Rest kannst du in die Tonne kloppen. Menschen wollen ständig von sich glauben, sie wären besser als andere und wenn's drauf ankommt, selbst wenn's nur Kleinigkeiten sind, lassen sie dich hängen. Sie versprechen einem ständig was und halten es nie. Du bist so lange gut genug bis was anderes, oder jemand anderes wichtiger ist, vor allem wenn es um das eigene Wohl geht, dann gehen Menschen über Leichen.  
Der Gipfel ist: Leute fragen sich nach allem ernsthaft noch, weshalb Leute wie ich, so sind wie wir sind. Und von all diesen Beispielen kann ich mich noch nicht mal selbst ausnehmen, ich bin schließlich auch nur'n Mensch... Da war nur ein Exemplar, von dem ich glaubte, er könnte tatsächlich besser sein als wir...  
Aber ich antwortete ihr nun das, was wohl die meisten Leute nach einer solchen Frage hören wollen würden: „Sicher. Ja...“ „Mhm“, nickte sie wissend und setzte dann fort: „Weil, sieh mal... Jeder Mensch ist eine Insel.“, begann sie, abermals gestikulierend, und erläuterte dann weiterhin: „Die einzige Brücke zu den anderen, ist durch Worte. Und solange wir nicht mit einander reden, werden wir einsame kleine Inseln bleiben... die auf Pillen hoch werden können. Etwa wie Ibiza. Verstehst du was ich meine?“ Den Anfang... glaube ja, aber... Ibiza...? „Nein“, entgegnete ich ihr konfus und sie schien ebenfalls etwas verwirrt: „Nein... Ich versteh das, weil ich ein Gedicht von Inger Harrup mit eingebracht habe. Also macht es nicht komplett Sinn... Aber der Punkt ist... du kannst dich nicht weiter selbst isolieren. Alles ist schwerer alleine.“ Ja, aber... ja. Sie hat recht, vermutlich. Ich nickte nun mehr oder weniger verstehend.  
„Du... hast du denn niemanden mit dem reden kannst?“, wollte sie wissen und ich senkte den Kopf.  
Reden. Mit Reden hab ich schon echt viel vergeigt...  
Aber wenn überhaupt, gäbe es da nur eine einzige Person. Also nickte ich und brummte: „Doch... da gibt’s jemanden... denk ich...“ „Gut! Rede mit Demjenigen und wenn das nicht hilft, dann kommst du wieder her, dann finden wir eine andere Lösung. Oder du probierst es doch mal mit dieser Klinik, vielleicht...“, begann sie und ich erhob mich: „Danke, aber nein danke. Ich werd jetzt gehen und... reden...“ „Wenn nicht, du weißt wo du mich findest!“, rief sie, als ich den Raum verließ und mich nochmals für ihre Zeit bedankte.  
Jesus fucking Christ... Klapse fällt flach! Dann... muss ich wohl mit Jonas reden. Wenn er mir noch zuhören will... Nach allem...  
Ich schrieb meinen besten Kumpel also am Abend an, oder viel mehr ich probierte es mit einem (what)sup-gif. Er reagierte sogar: _Yo_ , und so versuchte ich ihn unter einem Vorwand herzulocken, um nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen: _Gaming?_ Doch er hatte offenbar noch für die Schule zu tun, weshalb ich wohl wieder eine schlaflose Nacht vor mir hatte. Mit all den möglichen Möglichkeiten, wie ich Jonas diese ganze Scheiße präsentieren sollte. Und, obwohl ich die halbe Nacht damit verbrachte mir sämtliche Szenarien auszumalen und alle Eventualitäten, die mir in den Sinn kamen mit einbezog, so hatte ich nicht wirklich einen Weg gefunden, wie ich's denn nun anstellen würde.  
Als würde meine Mutter meine Gedanken lesen können, schrieb sie mir um kurz vor zwei Uhr nachts: _Ich hab es dir gesagt. Sei stark und mutig!!! Lass dich nicht erschrecken und nicHT entmutigen. Der Herr dein Gott er ist mit dir in Frieden. Er ist mit dir._ Angesichts der Uhrzeit und den Fehlern, war sie auf irgendwelchen Tabletten oder Alk oder beides oder was weiß ich was. Dennoch las ich den Text. Und um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich sogar darüber nach. Was auch sonst... Ich tu ja nichts anderes in letzter Zeit.  
Aber wenigstens muss ich es etwa gegen drei Uhr endlich mal geschafft haben einschlafen zu können. Leider blieben somit nur wenige Stunden bis der Wecker mich ein letztes mal in dieser Woche aus dem Bett klingeln würde. Doch vielleicht würde ich ja am Wochenende ein wenig nachholen können, wenn Eskild nicht wieder der Meinung ist, mein Teint könnte zu wenig Sonnenlicht abkriegen und er deshalb an meine Tür wummert, damit ich nicht den ganzen Tag verschlafe.

 **Freitag, 18.11.2016 – 13:59 Uhr**  
Der Unterricht war gerade vorbei und ich wusste, dass auch Jonas nun Schluss haben würde, weshalb ich ihn an der Stelle abpasste, wo er sein Fahrrad für gewöhnlich abschließt. Ich beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick, wie er mit dem Schloss kämpfte, welches offenbar nicht so wollte wie er.  
Es brauchte wirklich Überwindung, denn... wenn die ganze Sache einmal raus ist, dann ist sie raus. Nicht das Jonas jemand wäre, der mit Megafon durch die Schule rennt, aber allein die Tatsache, dass es jemand weiß, macht einen noch mal.. verletzlicher. Und das ist ein scheiß Gefühl. Emma zum Beispiel, sie weiß es und fühlte sich wie eine permanente Bedrohung an. Bei ihr hab ich keinerlei Vertrauen, dass sie das nicht überall rum erzählen würde. Im Gegensatz zu Jonas, der würde dicht halten, aber er weiß es nicht. Noch nicht.  
Shit, Isak. Sag es ihm einfach. Besser er erfährt's jetzt von dir, als in einer Woche von irgendeinem betrunkenem Chick, dass er gerade angraben will, weil's irgendwann eh alle wissen.  
Einerseits wünschte ich mir, ich hätte komplett selbst darüber bestimmen können, wann und wem ich das sage. Aber wenn ich recht drüber nachdachte... wäre das 'Ob' wahrscheinlich in weite Ferne gerückt. Ohne den Druck, den ich jetzt durch Emma hatte, und was weiß ich, wer's schon alles wusste.  
Vorsichtig näherte ich mich meinem besten Freund und sprach ihn an: „Hallo.“ „Hallo“, kam es eben so neutral von ihm, wie von mir. Soweit so gut. „Hast du heute Abend was vor?“, fragte ich also, schon leicht nervös und Jonas entgegnete mir: „Nee, ich weiß nicht wirklich. Ich werde wahrscheinlich zu Hause bleiben und Fernsehen gucken, oder so.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sprach: „Okay. Was machst du jetzt?“ „Jetzt... ehh... Ich wollte nur nach Hause verschwinden. Was ist mit dir?“, antwortete er und somit bot sich mir eine Chance: „Kommst du mit für'n Kebab? Ich zahle.“ „Ja... Yeah sure. Wer kann schon Nein sagen, zu Kebab?“, lächelte er und so versuchte ich es ebenfalls mit einem angespanntem Grinsen: „Niemand.“  
Jonas schnappte sich sein Fahrrad und so steuerten wir direkt das Bislett Kebab House an, wo es nicht nur leckeres Essen gibt, sondern auch, weil es gleich in der Nähe war. Zwar wollte _ich_ mit _ihm_ reden, aber nachdem ich noch etwas Zeit brauchte und ewig schwieg, begann mein bester Kumpel von sich aus ein Thema, indem er von der Party erzählte, auf jener er und die Jungs kürzlich Magnus Geburtstag gefeiert hatten.  
Wieder mal zu hören, was ich verpasst hatte, machte mir nur umso mehr deutlich, dass es jetzt raus musste. Jedoch wollte ich zum Einen ganz gechillt irgendwo abgelegen sitzen und zum Anderen wollte ich ihn nicht einfach unterbrechen.  
Als wir aus dem Bistro traten hielt ich eben Jonas' Kebab, während er sein Fahrrad schob und er mich fragte, wo wir hingehen sollen. Ich wies in in eine Richtung, von der ich wusste, dass ein paar Meter weiter Bänke waren und vor allem Ruhe zu finden ist. Er schlug zwar vor woanders hinzugehen, doch ich brauchte dafür einfach eine gewisse Abgeschiedenheit und nicht alle drei Sekunden einen LKW, der an uns vorbei brettert oder sonstiger Verkehrslärm. Oder diverse Sattelauflieger, die mir das Genick brechen...  
An anvisierter Stelle suchten wir uns eine Bank und nahmen dort platz, während Jonas weiter von dem erzählte, was er auf der besagten Party von einem ihm unbekannten Typen mitbekommen hatte: „Er war aufgestylt, hatte ein Shirt und alles an. Ich hab gesehen wie er mit diesem Mädchen flirtete und ich dachte so: Okay... Und dann... Ich sah, dass er bei diesem Mädchen stand, sich vor lehnte und sich übergab. Mehr und mehr... So krass!“ Nicht gerade das schönste Thema beim Essen, aber immerhin keine 'beinahe hätte ich sie rumgekriegt'-Story alá Magnus. Weshalb ich lachen musste und relativ entspannt weiter aß. „Er hat ihre Füße erwischt und er kotzte immer weiter und weiter. Er stoppte für ein paar Sekunden und sie fing an zu schreien: 'Was zur Hölle?!' Und dann fing er wieder an und es kam raus wie bei einem Hochdruckreiniger. Das war echt fürchterlich. Ich hab so krass gelacht!“, beendete er seine Ausführung und mein Statement dazu war: „Es sind niemals diejenigen, wo du es erwartest, dass sie sich auskotzen.“ Im übertragenen Sinne meinte ich damit mich. Ich hätte nie von mir selbst erwartet, dass ich irgendwem meine Gefühle 'auskotzen' würde. „Ja. Ich hab quasi mitgelitten“, kam es von Jonas und so murmelte ich: „Ja...“  
Okay. Ich denke er ist mit seiner Story durch... Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt die Sache anzusprechen. Mein Puls stieg und so stocherte ich immer nervöser werdend im Kebab herum. Ein kurzer Blick zu dem neben mir Sitzenden, der völlig unbefangen weiter aß und ein innerlicher Selbstanstoß, brachten mich dann endlich dazu anzufangen: „Du weißt... ehh... Du weißt doch, die Sache wegen mir, dass ich ein wenig seltsam bin in letzter Zeit?“ „Mhm?“, vernahm ich es von ihm und er schaute zu mir, bevor ich nach einer kurzen Denkpause fortsetzte: „Das ist...wegen einer Person die ich mag.“ Abwartend sah ich zu ihm und er fragte: „Diese... ähm... Emma?“ Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf: „Nee, nicht Emma... Rate weiter.“ „Raten? Ach... ich kann nicht raten“, brummte Jonas. Aber er musste mir da jetzt einfach entgegen kommen. Ich konnte es irgendwie nicht direkt ausprechen. „Versuchs“, bat ich deshalb und wartete angespannt auf das, was da kommen sollte. Er nahm noch einen Happen, eh er wissen wollte: „Ist es Vilde?“ What? „Vilde?! Wer glaubst du bin ich? Vilde?!“, kam es ungläubig von mir. Er muss mich hier eindeutig mit Mags, dem Katzenknutscher verwechseln. „Ja, woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen?“ „Nein...“, antwortete ich ihm und er bat noch ein mal: „Kannst du es mir nicht einfach sagen?“ Ich überlegte darauf hin und entschied mich für: „Ich kann dir 'nen Tipp geben.“ „Ein Tipp?“, murmelte mein bester Kumpel, der es hoffentlich auch gleich noch bleiben würde, nachdem ich ihm nun sagte: „Kein Mädchen.“  
Jonas schaute völlig besonnen in der Umgebung umher und grübelte scheinbar: „Hmm“, sodass ich mir kurz nicht sicher war, ob er mich richtig verstanden hatte. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis er wieder was sagte und wissen wollte. „Ehh... Bin ich's?“ „Nein! Du?! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein. Was zur Hölle?“  
Okay ich gebe zu, da war mal eine Phase vor etwa einem Jahr, wo ich mir dessen selbst nicht sicher war, ob da vielleicht mehr ist, was ich von ihm wollen könnte. Aber meine Eifersucht auf Jonas' und Evas Beziehung war einfach nur die Angst meinen besten Kumpel zu verlieren. Das fing mit seiner ersten Freundin Ingrid damals an, dass er keine Zeit mehr für mich hatte, oder nicht mehr soviel wie ich es gern wollte und das setzte sich nahtlos mit Eva fort. Und er war nun mal mein einziger wirklicher Freund. Wer verliert den schon gern? Da war dieses echt beschissene Gefühl nur noch die zweite Geige zu spielen und das kann einen schon mal zu echt dämlichen Aktionen treiben...  
„Ja, was weiß ich denn, verdammt. Dann sag's mir doch einfach. 'Nein, nein, nein, nein?' Bin ich total unattraktiv, oder was?“, lachte er mit leicht entsetztem Unterton. „Nein, so ist es nicht, aber... nee, es bist nicht du...“, versicherte ich ihm erleichtert und grinsend. „Ist es dieser...“, begann er und machte es spannend, als er noch einen Happen nahm, bevor er fortsetzte: „Ist es dieser Typ von Vildes Revue-Gruppe?“, traf Jonas den Nagel auf den Kopf und ich nickte: „Ja.“  
Was wird er jetzt wegen ihm sagen? Er schien auf jeden Fall etwas dazu sagen zu wollen, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen. „Wie ist sein Name?“, fragte er und ich antwortete ihm: „Even.“ Er nickte verstehend und schien abermals zu überlegen, bevor er wieder grinste und sich äußerte: „Gut... Gutaussehender Typ, denke ich.“ Er wirkte schon fast ein wenig schüchtern dabei und allgemein hätte ich damit nicht gerechnet, weshalb ich dem lachend entgegnete: „What?” „Ja, was soll ich denn sonst sagen?“, fragte er und ich musste zugeben: „Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht...“  
Ich schaute zu dem neben mir Sitzenden und wusste: Das ist es. Das ist der Grund, warum Jonas mein bester Freund ist. Er sitzt entspannt da und ist nicht ausgeflippt. Weder in die eine, noch in die andere Richtung. Es ist, als hätte ich ihm gerade gesagt, dass ich mir eine neue Jacke gekauft habe und er gefragt hat, welche Farbe sie hat. Völlig normal. Mein Zittern ließ daher allmählich nach.  
Und ich Idiot habe tatsächlich geglaubt, nicht mal mit ihm darüber reden zu können. Manchmal bin ich echt der größte Penner, der rumläuft und ich kriege das wahre Ausmaß dessen nicht mal selbst mit.  
„Aber...“, begann er und nahm noch einen Bissen, bevor er fragte: „Was läuft da zwischen euch?“ Verdammt gute Frage... Meine Sicht der Dinge war daher: „Ach... Ich weiß gerade nichts wirklich. Ich versteh echt 'nen Scheiß, weil er ist der 'vor und zurück'-Typ und... er hat außerdem eine Freundin.“ „Oh...“, kam es von Jonas und er schien zu überlegen, während er weiter aß. Aber wahrscheinlich wusste er genauso wenig wie ich, was er dazu zu sagen sollte.  
Ein Handy klingelte und wir beide suchten in unseren Taschen nach dem Ursprung. „Ich denke, das ist meins“, sprach er und scheinbar hatte er recht, denn als ich mein Telefon in der Hand hatte und es nicht vibrierte, merkte ich, dass ein Stück Papier dabei lag. Ein Spickzettel kann's nicht sein und 'ne Einkaufsliste schreib ich nie. Da ich nicht wüsste was das sonst sein könnte, fischte ich das Ding hervor.  
Während Jonas zu telefonieren begann, versuchte ich einhändig das zusammen gefaltete Blatt zu öffnen. In der anderen Hand hielt ich immer noch mein restliches Essen und dementsprechend war das etwas umständlich. Ich bekam nur mit halben Ohr mit, dass mein Kumpel neben mir sich mit irgendwem morgen treffen wollte. Meine Aufmerksamkeit hatte nun aber das Blatt in meinen Fingern. Eine Zeichnung von Even. Wieder zwei Bilder von mir. Einmal, ich alleine sitzend und 'nem _Käsetoast ohne Kardamom_ und im anderen Bild: _Zur selben Zeit an einem ganz anderen Ort im Universum_ : Even und ich zusammen und _Käsetoasts mit Kardamom._  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Jonas, denn er hatte sein Gespräch nun beendet und warf ebenfalls ein Auge auf die Zeichnung. „Ist von Even“, entgegnete ich dem und er schien durchaus ein wenig Anerkennung für Evens künstlerische Ausdrucksweise zu finden. Er war zumindest der Ansicht: „Er muss Schluss machen mit seiner Freundin.“ Er lächelte mir aufbauend von der Seite zu und ich musste ebenfalls grinsen.  
Es fühlte sich gut an. Seit langem fühlte sich mal wieder irgendwas gut an.  
Ich faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und steckte ihn in meine Jacke zurück. Als Jonas fertig war und seinen Müll in den Papierkorb warf, aß ich endlich mal weiter. Während ich gebeichtet hatte, war ich viel zu aufgeregt dafür.  
„Willst du es den Jungs sagen?“, wollte er nach einer Weile des Schweigens wissen und ich sah zu ihm, genauso wie er nun zu mir sah und ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Werde ich wohl irgendwann müssen...  
„Was denkst du?“, fragte ich nach seiner Meinung und er antwortete: „Ich denke, dass Mahdi und Magnus kein Problem haben werden. Mags wird überrascht sein. Er bewundert deine Skills beim Mädchen angraben.“ Er schmunzelte, was auch mich lachen ließ. Ja, vielleicht kann er da wirklich noch was lernen...  
„Aber Mahdi ist da sicher... anders...?“, murmelte ich und Jonas hakte nach: „Was meinst du?“ „Ich weiß nicht, ich glaub... er ist nicht mein größter Fan“, entgegnete ich dem und er sagte: „Mahdi... Er weiß vielleicht einfach nicht so ganz was er von dir halten soll. Wer du wirklich bist... Verstehst du? Ich kenne dich lange genug, also... Ich denke... er... er spürt, dass du irgendwas versteckst... und...“ „Und jetzt bin ich auch noch auf ihn los gegangen, also... Ich kann's verstehen, wenn er...“, unterbrach ich Jonas und er fiel mir wiederum mit fester Stimme ins Wort: „Isak... er hat sich nicht gewehrt, oder? Er... Magnus und ich... wir waren einfach geschockt von deinem Auftritt.“ „Ja... Sorry, nochmal...“, brummte ich mit gesenktem Kopf und warf nun auch meinen Müll in den Papierkorb.  
„Wäre ich an seiner Stelle gewesen, ich glaube, ich hätte mir eine reingehauen...“, mutmaßte ich und atmete tief durch. „Hättest du nicht. Es sei denn, du wärst an seiner Stelle genauso scheiße drauf gewesen... Dann, vielleicht“, lachte er und setzte dann fort: „Nee, ich denke... wenn er einmal weiß wer du bist, dann ist er der erste, der jedem an die Kehle springen würde, der dir was tun will. Und er... er würde auch nicht gehen, selbst wenn er der letzte wäre, der noch steht. Aber woher soll er wissen wer du bist, wenn... wenn du es selbst nicht weißt? Oder nicht dazu stehen konntest.“  
Ich ließ mir das Gesagte einen Augenblick durch den Kopf gehen und fragte ihn dann mit leiser Stimme: „Hast du's gewusst?“ Wieder einmal schaute er mich an und versicherte mir: „Mir ist das gleich, wer wen mag... oder liebt. Liebe ist Liebe, richtig?“ „Alles ist liebe...“, murmelte ich kaum noch hörbar. „Hm?“, kam es daher von Jonas und ich stand von der Bank auf: „Ach... das hab ich nur mal irgendwo gelesen...“ An Evens Schrank, in seinem Zimmer...  
Auch mein bester Kumpel erhob sich und verkündete zuversichtlich: „Das kriegen wir schon hin.“ Ich nickte, obwohl ich mir da nicht wirklich sicher war. Spontan sind wir dann auch zu ihm nach Hause gegangen und haben ein wenig gezockt. Auch das war regelrecht Balsam für meine Seele, endlich mal wieder was normales zu tun und mich selbst dabei fast schon wieder normal fühlen zu können.


	7. 03x07 - BIST DU SCHWUL? - (Er du homo?)

Der Abend mit meinem besten Kumpel Jonas hat echt gut getan. Verdammt gut!  
So etwas habe ich glaube nach all dem echt gebraucht. Könnte mich noch immer selbst treten, wieso ich nicht mal ihm vertrauen konnte. Hätte vieles womöglich einfacher gemacht...  
Wir hatten uns auch noch mal wegen der Zeichnung von Even unterhalten, die er mir irgendwie in die Jacke gesteckt hatte. Ich wusste nicht, wann er das getan haben könnte und grübelte angestrengt darüber. Was auch sonst? Grübeln kann ich mittlerweile echt richtig gut. Als ich mich deswegen beim Zocken teilweise nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte schlug Jonas vor, dass ich Even einfach fragen sollte, wenn mich das so brennend interessiert.  
Tat ich dann auch, aber erst einen Tag später. Hab hin und her überlegt, ob ich die Sache überhaupt wieder aufrollen sollte, immerhin hatte Even klar gemacht, dass er Abstand von mir braucht. Und von Sonja offenbar keinen mehr, also... Warum sich deshalb 'nen Kopf machen?  
Samstagnachmittag hielt ich es doch nicht mehr aus, nicht zu wissen warum er das überhaupt getan hat, wenn er nichts mehr von mir will und so schrieb ich ihm, auf möglichst neutraler Ebene: _Hi Even. Vielen Dank für die Zeichnung. Das war nett. Wann hast du die eigentlich in meine Jacke gelegt?_  
Und da den ganzen restlichen Abend und auch bis Sonntagmittag nichts, aber auch gar nichts zurück kam, wusste ich mal wieder nicht, was ich von der ganzen Sache überhaupt halten sollte.  
Weshalb ich beschloss, den einzigen Menschen aufzusuchen, den ich in dieser Sache fragen konnte: Eskild. Er wusste von der Sache zwischen mir und Even und er hatte sicherlich auch mehr Erfahrung damit, was Beziehungen zwischen Jungs angeht, gleich welcher Art.

 **Sonntag, 20.11.2016 – 14:34 Uhr**  
Mein Weg führte mich daher nun zu meinem Mitbewohner. Ich vernahm seine Stimme in der Küche und dort diskutierte er gerade mit jemandem: „Der Punkt ist, dass du selbst entscheiden kannst, wenn du dir Tinder holst... Dann logst du dich ein, triffst einen Haufen Leute uuund hast Spaß mit denen.“  
Dies waren die ersten Gesprächsfetzen, die ich vom Flur aus mitgeschnitten hatte. Nicht, dass ich drauf aus war zu lauschen, aber ich wollte auch nicht in wichtige Gespräche rein platzen. Da es hierbei wohl eher keinen Unmut erzeugen würde, wenn ich mich dazu geselle, setzte ich meinen Weg fort.  
„Ich werde mir kein Tinder holen... nein“, entgegnete Noora ihm, als ich mich der Küche näherte und Eskild fragte sie: „Wieso nicht?“ „'Wieso nicht'?“, wiederholte Noora ungläubig, als ich mich in den Türrahmen stellte und erklärte ihren Standpunkt: „Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Angesichts dessen, dass ich schon einen Kerl hab?“ Er seufzte offensichtlich genervt von der ganzen William-Sache: „Ja, aber er lebt in London, Noora.“  
Ich wollte gerade Anlauf nehmen, irgendwie das Wort zu ergreifen, doch die beiden schienen noch nicht fertig zu sein, weshalb ich mich doch lieber noch zurück hielt und abwartete. „Jetzt bist du aber..“, begann sie, doch Eskild fiel ihr ins Wort: „Nein, ich denke nur, du bist der Typ Mensch, der immer das richtige Tut. Du musst immer gut sein. Kannst du nicht einfach mal aus dir raus kommen? Do it!“ Er unterstrich seine Meinung gestikulierend, doch Noora schien unwillig seinem 'Rat zur schlechten Tat' zu folgen: „Nein.“ „Mach einfach mal so:“, schlug er vor und machte eine.. na ja merkwürdige Handbewegung, mit noch merkwürdigeren Geräuschen. Was wohl verdeutlichen sollte, dass Noora die Sache einfach lockerer sehen und sich ins Vergnügen stürzen sollte, statt an William festzuhalten.  
Noora ahmte ihn nicht wirklich treffend nach, doch er schien mehr oder weniger zufrieden mit ihrer halbherzigen Darbietung: „Ja, oder nicht? Jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, dass...“, er unterbrach sich selbst, da sie mit seinem Vorschlag aber nach wie vor nichts anfangen wollte und sich aus dem Staub machte. „Noora!“, wollte er sie aufhalten, doch sie hatte offenbar keine Lust sich auf Tinder einzulassen: „Tschüss, Eskild!“ Was ich persönlich auch irgendwo verstehen kann.  
Ich machte ihr im Türrahmen Platz, denn nun könnte womöglich ich mein Problem vortragen. „Love you!“, rief er ihr nach und ich hörte nur noch ein: „Yes...“, von ihr im Flur.  
Ich trat näher zu ihm und hörte ihn meckern: „So schwer! Oh mein Gott. Jeder weiß doch, dass William nicht zurück kommt. Jeez, ey!“ Vorsichtig pirschte ich mich noch ein Stück weiter rann und überlegte wie ich anfangen sollte: „Ehh.. Eskild? Kann ich dich was fragen?“ Der Gemeinte, welcher gerade dabei war sich mit der Pflanze vor ihm zu beschäftigen, stützte sich nun genervt auf die Küchenzeile und seufzte: „Isak, im Ernst jetzt... Ja, ich akzeptiere deine Entschuldigung. Alles fein. Also zum letzten mal, ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Okay?“ Ähm.. darum ging's doch jetzt gar nicht..? Doch Eskild setzte unbeirrt fort: „Ich... ich verstehe, warum du gesagt hast, was du gesagt hast, und jetzt bin ich fertig damit. Also musst du hier nicht Trübsal blasen, wie... Ich kann's nicht mehr sehen.“ Während er sprach, hatte sich demonstrativ wieder der Pflanze zugewandt.  
„Darum geht’s nicht. Ich brauche dringend einen Rat“, unterbrach ich seine Rede und so blickte er hinter sich, in meine Richtung: „Von mir?“ Eskild grinste. Er liebt es ja auch wenn jemand nach seinen Tipps fragt. Ich nickte, weshalb er sich nun gänzlich zu mir drehte: „Okay, du willst einen Rat von _moi_?“ „Ja“, entgegnete ich ihm und er setzte das Spiel weiter fort: „Tust du? Weil... du mir vertraust? Und zu mir aufsiehst?“ Ich lachte kurz und verdrehte ein wenig die Augen: „Ja!“ Aber mein Mitbewohner war noch nicht fertig: „Weil ich dein Guru bin?“ Na, wenn's denn hilft...: „Sicher.“ „Sag es. Sag: Eskild ist mein Guru“, trieb er das ganze auf die Spitze, doch wollte ich nicht auch noch mit machen, abermals grinste ich und seufzte: „Dann, fuck it..“ „Sag es!“, hört ich Eskild, doch ich drehte mich herum und war dabei zu gehen: „Nee, nee wir lassen das.“ „Gut, gut, gut, gut, Isak! Okay. Was...“, lenkte er ein und so wandte ich mich herum, als er fragte: „Was willst du wissen?“ Na also. Geht doch.  
Ich lehnte mich an die Küchenzeile, überlegte kurz wo ich anfangen könnte und begann anschließend: „Du... weiß doch dieser Even.“ „Ja. Was ist mit ihm?“, kam es von Eskild und ich erklärte: „Ähm... Wir hatten was laufen... und er sagte, er würde mit seiner Freundin Schluss machen. Und dann, plötzlich, sagt er, dass es ihm zu schnell geht, und... dann ist er mit der Freundin wieder zusammen. Und dann... eine Weile später, gibt er mir eine Zeichnung. Ich denke: Okay, cool, und sende ihm eine Nachricht: 'Danke für die Zeichnung', aber er antwortet nicht mehr.“  
Eskild hörte sich alles an, dachte einen Moment drüber nach und wollte nun wissen: „Aber er hat eine Freundin?“ „Ja...“, nickte ich und hoffte auf seine Weisheit. „Okay, wie lange sind die schon zusammen?“, hakte er weiter nach und ich entgegnete dem: „So.. vier Jahre.“ „Hmkay..“ Der Gesichtsausdruck, den er nun hatte, ließ nichts positives vermuten: „Das ist nicht gut, oder?“ „Phh... Na ja, ja... Oder... ich weiß nicht, wie... Wie ehrlich soll ich sein?“, brachte er dem entgegen und mir schwante böses: „Vielleicht nicht ganz so...?“ Aber das würde mir auch nicht viel bringen...  
Von irgendwelchen Halbwahrheiten hab ich echt genug: „Nee, fuck it. Sag mir einfach wie's ist.“ „Jo, also es ist so... ähm... Ich kenne eine Menge Jungs in heterosexuellen Beziehungen, die mit Jungs schlafen. Das ist ziemlich üblich, aber... nicht so viele verlassen ihre Freundin, um mit ihm zusammen zu sein“, sprach er und das war auch irgendwie schon das, was ich befürchtet hatte.  
Gut, ich kann die Jungs, mit denen Eskild so abhängt, nicht wirklich einschätzen und nicht wissen, ob sie irgendwie Even in irgendeiner Weise ähneln. Nicht optisch, eher vom Verhalten. Aber abgesehen von dem Fakt, dass er wahrscheinlich mehr Jungs kennt, die die Sache vielleicht eher so sehen wie ich und... lieber unerkannt und weniger offen durch die Welt schleichen wollen, als ein Feuerwerk um sich herum zu verbreiten, und der Tatsache, dass der 0 8 15 Normal-Hetero kaum in seine Erfahrungswerte einberechnet sein wird... könnte er, wie so oft, recht haben. And that sucks...  
Nach einem Moment des Verinnerlichens setzte er fort: „Glaube ich, oder... also...ähm... Es könnte so sein. Es ist nur mein Rat. Es ist nur _meine_... Meinung. Mein Guru-Advising, oder so.... Aber ich bin kein Buddha. Oder... Ich bin nicht Gott, oder so...“, eierte er herum und fragte dann: „ Also... hat's dir geholfen?“  
Nein. Ja... aber nein... Sagen wir mal so: Eskilds Ansicht der Dinge hat bestätigt, was ich sowieso schon vermutet hab. „Hmm...“, brummte ich und er sagte: „Ist nicht das, was du hören wolltest oder?“ Ich nickte und er ergänzte: „Ja... Ist auch nicht das, was ich gern gesagt hätte, aber...“ „Ist Okay... Ich geh dann mal...“ Nachdenken. Was sonst...?

Ich meine, eine ehrliche Meinung ist sicher mehr wert, als all dieses optimistische 'das wird schon'-Gefasel, wenn's doch eh nichts wird. Und wenn's wider Erwarten, doch irgendwie läuft, dann freut man sich umso mehr. Es ist einfacher das Schlimmste zu ertragen, wenn man damit rechnet, dann trifft's einen nicht so auf voller Breitseite, wie... wenn man das beste hofft und dann ordentlich eins in die Fresse kassiert.  
Even jedenfalls schrieb auch am nächsten Tag nicht zurück, oder lief mir in der Schule über den Weg. Möglicherweise vermied er es genauso wie ich auf Leute zu treffen, speziell mich. Aber welche Gründe sollte er dafür haben? Oder er hat eventuell schon von einem Gerücht gehört, dass ich schwul sein könnte... bin... irgendwie...whatever.  
Jedenfalls, dass er sich deswegen fern hält, um seine Beziehung zu Sonja nicht zu gefährden? Andererseits hat's ihn auch nicht groß interessiert, was meine Mitbewohner wegen ihm denken könnten. Das ergäbe also auch irgendwo wenig Sinn...  
Ach was weiß ich, verflucht! God damn, Isak! Das hast du schon hunderte Male durchgekaut und das einzige was du mit Sicherheit weißt ist, dass du absolut gar nichts sicher weißt!  
Meinen Plan, möglichst unter dem Radar zu schwirren und nicht aufzufallen, setzte ich auch weiterhin fort, denn der funktionierte zur Abwechslung mal ganz gut. Vielleicht mag er nicht zur Situation hilfreich beitragen, aber so vermied ich immerhin noch mehr Stress.  
Am Abend sendete mir Eskild eine ziemlich lange Nachricht: _Lieber Isak. Just a little greeting from your Guru oder Genie in a bottle. Ich war wirklich glücklich, dass du gestern zu mir gekommen bist. Hoffe, ich habe deine Hoffnungen nicht zerstört. Aber trotzdem, dieser Typ. Even. Er ist nur einer von Vielen, die in deinem Leben auftauchen werden. Ich schwöre. Was sein wird, wird sein, que sera sera. Aber pass gut auf dich auf, denn ich meine, es ist Scheiße verletzt zu werden oder sich benutzt zu fühlen. Wie auch immer, ich denke du bist mutig. Aaaber, wie wär's, wenn wir einen Jungsabend machen, wir ausgehen und einen Neuen finden, in den du dich verlieben kannst? Ich weiß, dass eine Menge in meinem Squad dich adorabelle finden würden. Du kannst Tights und Masara von mir haben. Scherz_. Basically... das selbe, was er auch Noora riet, als es um Tinder ging.  
Sein Versuch mich nach dem Gespräch gestern wieder aufzubauen, ließ mich aber zumindest lächeln. Und auch wenn er recht haben mag, aber im Moment gibt es da nur einen und in den bin ich bereits wortwörtlich hoffnungslos verliebt. Ist so. Was soll ich's mir schön reden oder runter spielen. Runter spielen hat noch nie sonderlich gut funktioniert. Ich bin's. Wäre es nicht so, ginge es mir nicht so dermaßen beschissen. Es fuckt mich ab und es tut scheiße weh, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann, aber im Moment würde da kein Anderer irgendwas dran ändern können. Dennoch war ich dankbar für seine Mühe: _Danke EasyE_.  
Das machte einen ohnehin schon bescheidenen Montag nur noch halb so schlimm.

 **Dienstag, 22.11.2016 – 13:25 Uhr**  
Biologie-Unterricht. Sana und ich saßen gemeinsam über einen Fragebogen, der 'ne Art Vorbereitung für eine Prüfung war. Wir konnten uns dabei so ziemlich immer auf eine Antwort einigen, nur bei dieser vorletzten hier sollte das nicht der Fall sein, als ich die Frage vor las: „Okay, Sana. Was ist Exkretion? Bei 15. A) Ausscheidung von stickstoffhaltigen Abfällen, B) Ausscheidung von Karbon-Dioxide, C) Ausscheidung von Substanzen, die nicht im Körper benötigt werden, D) Ausscheidung von Abfallprodukten.“  
Das wusste ich, weshalb ich mit dem Stift, auf Antwort D tippte: „Yes, das ist es! I read it last week.“ Doch Sana war anderer Meinung: „Was? D? Nein, es ist A.“ Ich las mir A noch einmal durch: „A? Tze... Nein!“ „Es ist A. Wie kommst du auf D?“, fragte sie mich und verwirrte mich damit: „Stickstoffhaltige Abfälle? Wir haben nichts über stickstoffhaltige Abfälle gelesen.“ „Wir haben nichts über Ausscheidung von eigenen Organen gelesen. Das macht nicht mal Sinn“, erklärte sie mir und verwirrte mich noch mehr: „Was meinst du mit 'keinen Sinn'? Wir haben das doch gehabt.“ „Eigene Organe scheiden keine Abfallprodukte aus.“ Huh? „Wieso nicht? Das ist nicht A, dass hat doch nichts mit stickstoffha...“, begann ich und sie unterbrach mich genervt: „Mach mich jetzt nicht verrückt, es ist A!“ „Warum müssen wir diese Diskussion jetzt haben...?“, brummte ich nun ebenfalls genervt, aber hielt mich dennoch so gut es ging zurück. Grantig werden könnte bei Sana echt gefährlich sein.  
Aber mal ganz im ernst, Ausscheidung von Abfallprodukten... simpel ausgedrückt: Scheißen gehen, Pissen, whatever. Muss jeder. Das kommt von eigenen Organen. Ist nun mal einfach so. Wenn das bei Sana nicht so ist, dann läuft irgendwas gewaltig falsch. „Vertrau mir, Sana. Ich weiß das“, führte ich aus und ignorierte ihre Einwände, die sie zwischendrin anbringen wollte, doch sie war nach wie vor der Meinung: „Ich vertraue mir selbst, und es ist A.“ „Das ist _mein_ Fach, ich weiß was ich tue“, versuchte ich sie nochmals zu überzeugen, doch das Mädel ist stur. Sturer als stur: „Das ist auch mein Fach. Kannst du einfach A einkreisen? Es ist A.“ Leicht angepisst verdrehte ich die Augen und überlegte, was man tun könnte, damit sie sieht, dass ich recht habe.  
Ich zückte mein Handy und sagte: „Lass es uns googeln. Ich hab keine Lust mehr auf deine Sturheit.“ Doch Sana hatte noch einen in petto, um mich noch ein klein wenig mehr wegen dem Scheiß hier fertig zu machen: „Wenn du so unsicher bist, dass du es googeln musst, dann tu's. Aber ich weiß, dass ich recht habe, und weiß es ist A.“ „Ich bin nicht unsicher. Ich weiß, dass _ich_ recht habe!“, versicherte ich ihr und legte genervt meine Handy recht unsanft vor uns auf den Tisch: „Aber ich werde garantiert nicht A antworten. Also... ja, was machen wir?“  
Da keiner von uns nachgeben würde, meldete sich Sana, um die Aufmerksamkeit unserer Lehrerin zubekommen: „Hallo? Entschuldigung.“ „Ja, Sana?“, ging diese darauf ein und die neben mir Sitzende sprach: „Was machen wir, wenn wir uns nicht auf eine Antwort einigen können?“ „Kreist beide Alternativen ein und schreibt eure Namen dahinter und wir werden sehen was richtig ist“, kam es von vorn und damit konnte ich leben: „Geht doch! D, Isak. A... Wie heißt du gleich noch mal?“, wollte ich Sana eigentlich ein wenig necken, doch ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich in dem Moment ganz und gar auf mein Telefon vor uns. Mir wurde ganz flau, als ich mit Schrecken ebenfalls sah, was sie gelesen haben musste. Mein Messanger zeigte eine Nachricht von Vilde an: _Hoffe du findest die Frage nicht unverschämt, aber stimmt es, dass du homosexuell bist?_  
Ich war geschockt. Mir wurde plötzlich heiß und kalt zugleich und ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht wie ich die Sache handhaben sollte. Sana räusperte sich: „Was ist die nächste Frage?“ Aus Gewohnheit war das erste was mir in den Sinn kam: Verdrängung. Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn. Ich schnappte mir mein Handy und steckte es weg, während ich mit zittriger Stimme vorlas: „Wie... funktioniert der Stoffwechseltransport bei Tieren... ohne Blutkreislaufsystem?“  
Es klingelte. Und ich wusste nicht, ob ich das gut finden soll. Zum Einen, Sana würde jetzt gehen und hoffentlich jetzt und hier nichts dazu sagen oder sie geht nun direkt zu ihren Freundinnen und... was eigentlich auch keinen Unterschied macht, da Vilde es sowieso schon weiß...  
„Bitte schreibt eure Namen oben aufs Blatt“, hörte ich unsere Lehrerin sagen und die neben mir Sitzende schnappte sich den Fragebogen: „Ich mach das.“ Mit tausend Gedanken im Kopf, ließ ich sie damit machen, was immer sie wollte und nahm Abstand, von ihr und von dem Blatt. Alles was ich wollte war, nur erst mal einen Moment zum Durchatmen haben. Aber andererseits... wenn's Vilde weiß, wissen's eh bald alle. Die kann ihre Klappe sicher nicht halten, egal was ich darauf antworten würde. Ich bin gefickt. Woher zum Teufel weiß die das eigentlich?  
Schnell holte ich mein Smartphone wieder hervor und las diese verdammte Mitteilung noch einmal, eh ich schrieb: _Wo hast du das her?_ Während die Leute um mich herum nach und nach den Raum verließen, lauerte ich auf Vildes Antwort, welche immerhin relativ schnell kam: _Jemand sagte, dass du und dieser Even aus der 3. was hattet?_ Ich will keine Gegenfragen, ich will Antworten! _Wer sagt das?_ Schrieb ich nun also ein klein wenig aufgebracht zurück und es dauerte auch jetzt nicht lange, bis sie schrieb: _Eine aus dem ersten Jahr hat das von Emma gehört, die seine Freundin kennt._  
Während mir die Sache immer noch runter ging wie 'ne Kiste Reißzwecken, statt ÖL, trudelten noch mehr Statements von Vilde ein: _Sorry, wenn das falsch ist. - Aber es wäre unglaublich cool wenn du es wärst_. Ja... total cool... Sie kann von Glück reden nicht in meiner Haut zu stecken.  
Die Krönung des Ganzen folgte jedoch erst am Schluss: _Ich liebe Homosexuelle!_ What the fuck?! Das liest sich, als ginge es hier um kleine niedliche Welpen und nicht um meine Gefühle, oder mein ganzes Selbst! Das ist doch der selbe verallgemeinernde Bullshit, den Emma damals über Eskild abgelassen hat.  
Aber natürlich... Emma. Nun wurde mir auch so einiges klar.  
Even hatte höchstwahrscheinlich doch mit Sonja gesprochen, die wiederum hat's ihrer neuen besten Freundin Emma gesteckt und Emma hat's mir auf ihrer Party letztens eiskalt serviert. Die Frage ist nur, wenn Sonja tatsächlich von Even und mir weiß, wieso bleibt sie dann noch bei ihm? Macht jetzt nicht den Eindruck, als würde das 'wir entfernen uns mehr und mehr voneinander' von Even Sinn ergeben.  
Wie man's dreht oder wendet, oder wie auch immer die Sachlage zwischen Even und Sonja sein mochte. Eines stand fest: Ich war damit im Zugzwang. Es wissen schon zu viele Leute davon und ich will nicht, dass die Jungs es random-mäßig von irgendeinem Gossip-Girl erfahren und dann womöglich noch mehr von mir angepisst sind, als so schon. Sofern es dafür nicht schon zu spät ist und sie es längst wissen.  
Am Nachmittag nach der Schule, ließ ich mir meine spärlichen Optionen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Im Grunde waren da ja auch nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Ich lass entweder alles laufen, wie es laufen will und es wird definitiv laufen. Nur vermutlich, wie immer, völlig aus dem Ruder.  
Oder aber, ich geh ein für alle mal 'all-in' und mach reinen Tisch. Das braucht 'ne Menge, aber ich hab wenigstens die Kontrolle darüber.  
Meine Gedankengänge brachten mich am Abend auch dazu Jonas zu schreiben: _Die Sache, dass ich was mit Even hatte, hat begonnen sich zu auszubreiten. Hast du irgendwas zu den Jungs gesagt?_ , fragte ich ihn, um die möglichen Quellen einzugrenzen und er antwortete: /em>Nein. Kann ich tun, wenn du willst. Ich überlegte kurz, doch entschied ich mich dafür: _Sollte es vielleicht selbst sagen_.  
Es ist schön zu wissen, dass der beste Kumpel bei so was hinter dir steht, denn er schrieb: _Sag es einfach, kein Stress._ Ich musste lächeln: _Danke. - Wir können am Freitag vorglühen. Du kannst es ihnen dann sagen_ , schlug Jonas vor und ja, eigentlich würde es sich auch anbieten. Er hatte mir ja erzählt, dass am Freitag irgendwo eine Party sein würde, als wir letztens bei ihm am Zocken waren. Wenn die Jungs fröhlich gestimmt sind und ich mir Mut angetrunken habe, dann wird’s vielleicht gar nicht so schlimm.  
Ich antwortete ihm, dass ich das vielleicht bei mir machen könnte und das nur mit meinen Mitbewohnern absprechen werde, woraufhin er mir einen zustimmend nickenden Snoop Dog als gif sendete und ich im Gegenzug ein Peace-Sign.  
Wenn die anderen Zwei das am Freitag dann genauso cool hinnehmen wie Jonas und meine Bro's zu mir halten, dann hätte ich echt Grund zur Hoffnung, dass ich doch noch irgendwie heil davon komme.  
In der Nacht kam mein Hirn auch kaum zur Ruhe. Nicht, dass das für irgendwen was neues wäre. Wie einfach wäre es denn bitte auch, wenn man einen Scheiß auf die Meinung Anderer geben könnte? Und nachdem es nun auch Vilde wusste, war immerhin die Chance verdammt groß, dass bis Ende der Woche jeder seine Meinung darüber haben würde, mit wem ich ins Bett geh.

 **Mittwoch, 23.11.2016 – 11:49 Uhr**  
Ich war gerade mit Jonas in der Mittagspause unterwegs zu den Jungs, als er mir davon erzählte, dass seine Mutter ein neues Sofa kaufen wollte und sie drei Modelle von Ikea in die engere Auswahl zog. „Sie will sich bis Samstag entscheiden... und dann sollen wir das Teil mit dem Auto holen. Ich frage mich, warum lässt sie es nicht einfach liefern? Dann müssten wir das Ding nicht durch die Gegend schleppen. Und überhaupt: Norsborg... Landskrona... Holmsund... Woher kriegt Ikea all seine Möbel-Namen? Nehmen die sich einfach irgendeine Art von schwedischem Namensregister?“, fragte er mich, während ich seitlich hinter ihm her lief und seinen Unmut darüber, dieses Teil buckeln zu müssen, durchaus nachvollziehen konnte.  
Doch hatte ich eigentlich andere Probleme. Meine Gefühle waren gemischt, angesichts dessen, dass ich gleich den Jungs gegenüber stehen würde. Einerseits würde es vermutlich komisch sein, jetzt so zu tun als wäre nichts und dann am Freitag aus dem Nichts zu sagen: Ach übrigens, ich hatte was mit 'nem Kerl. Will noch jemand ein Bier?  
Zwei Mädels, ich vermute aus dem ersten Jahrgang, liefen an uns vorbei. „Hi, Isak“, begrüßte mich die Eine und ich schaute irritiert hinterher. Kenn ich die? „Wer war das?“, wollte nun auch Jonas von mir wissen und ich antwortete ihm gleichgültig: „Weiß nicht.“ Hab auch andere Sorgen, als mich auch noch damit zu beschäftigen...  
Wir traten in den Raum und liefen zur Fensterseite durch, hin zu Mahdi und Magnus, welche auf ihren Tischen saßen und sich gerade Musik reinzogen. Magnus, wie immer, machte sich keinen Kopf darum wie affig er bei seiner Performance aussah, aber irgendwie muss man zugeben, dass ich ihn darum beneide. Weniger um die affige Performance, als mehr, dass er sich das Leben nicht unnötig schwerer macht als es sein muss und wenig auf die Meinung anderer gibt, die er sowieso nicht kennt.  
Als wir dort ankamen, begrüßte als erstes Jonas die Beiden: „Hi!“ Er reichte ihnen die Hand, also tat ich es nach. An sich nichts neues, aber da war immer noch die Unsicherheit von meiner Seite, was sie derzeit, auch ohne das Homo-Ding anzubringen, von mir halten. Nach der Sache bei Emmas Party und meinem Rückzug vor alles und jedem in letzter Zeit.  
„Was geht!?“, grüßte Magnus zurück und so setzte sich mein bester Freund auf einen der anderen Tische: „Was treibt ihr?“ Mahdi reichte mir zwar ebenfalls die Hand, schien aber mehr daran interessiert Jonas das Stück vorzuspielen, zu welchem er und vor allem Mags gerade so abgingen.  
„Ich denke, er hat seinen Song gefunden?“, mutmaßte Jonas die Situation und schien recht zu haben: „Verdammt, ist der gut!“, schwärmte Magnus und auch Mahdi schien ihn zu zelebrieren. Ich kannte das Lied nicht, hatte aber auch echt kaum die Nerven mich mit sowas befassen zu können. Auch wenn ich womöglich wieder Pluspunkte sammeln könnte, wenn ich die Zwei für ihr Fundstück der Woche bejubeln würde.  
Während Magnus wieder unbeirrt herum zuckte, rapte Mahdi den Text mit, bis er die Musik beendete und nun ebenfalls obligatorisch fragte: „Was geht?“ Jonas ergriff daraufhin gleich das Wort: „Na ja, nichts wirklich... Isak sagt, er will am Freitag vorglühen.“ Ich nickte zustimmend und schaute hoffnungsvoll in die Gesichter vor uns. Mahdi sah zu Magnus und dieser entgegnete: „I am with ya man. Bin dabei.“ „Ihr kommt beide, richtig?“, hakte Jonas nach und abermals antwortete Mags: „Ja ja, wir sind dabei.“ Mein Blick wanderte prüfend zu Mahdi und auch er schaute nun zu mir. „Ich werde... nicht wieder gewalttätig“, versprach ich ihm gleich und er lächelte sogar: „Okay, dass ist gechillt.“  
„Oh, habt ihr von dem Gerücht gehört, dass ihr Zwei euch bei Emmas Party geprügelt habt, weil Isak ein Homo ist?“, trat Magnus ausgerechnet _das_ Thema an. Ich hörte auf zu atmen und achtete genaustens darauf, was nun hier vonstatten ging. „Huh? Nein?!“, entgegnete Mahdi ihm daraufhin mit leichtem Entsetzen und Mags setzte fort: „Jo! Das ist verdammt lustig! Habt ihr es nicht gehört?“ „Was, warum sollten wir uns prügeln?“, fragte Mahdi ihn und mein Blick senkte sich, denn mir wurde langsam klar: Darauf, auf Freitag zu warten, kann ich scheißen. Die Sache wird wohl jetzt seinen Anstoß nehmen.  
„Weil er ein Homo ist?“, beantwortete Magnus die Frage und von Mahdi kam es irritiert: „Warum sollten wir uns deswegen prügeln?“ „Du bist Muslim? Was zur Hölle“, brachte Mags dem entgegen und der neben ihm Sitzende schmunzelte: „Tze... Ich bin kein Muslim!“ „Weiß ich! Das ist echt lustig!“, kam es amüsiert von Magnus, doch Mahdi schien ein Problem damit zu haben: „Es ist 'echt lustig', dass die ganze Schule glaubt, dass ich homo...phob bin?“ „Homo...phob? Homophob!“, wollte Mags ihn korrigieren, doch Mahdi fand die Angelegenheit scheinbar weniger zum Lachen: „Ja, aber... sollte das irgendwie witzig sein?“ „Okay, gut, _das_ ist nicht witzig... Aber es schon ist lustig, dass die Leute glauben, Isak ist gay!“, verkündete er und so konnte ich ihm kaum in die Augen schauen, während er noch immer darüber am feiern war. Es war unangenehm... Und ich kann's ihm ja nicht vorwerfen. Woher soll er's denn auch wissen...?  
„Aber du hast denen gesagt, dass das Schwachsinn ist?“, hakte Mahdi nach und Magnus amüsierte sich weiter: „Ich hab denen gesagt, sie sollen wegen dir aufpassen, oder du würdest die ganze Schule 'jihaden', Bro!“ Während die Zwei, vor allem Mags darüber lachen konnten, war mir gar nicht danach zumute.  
„Nee, Spaß. Ich hab gesagt, Isak wollte zu einem Familienessen gehen. Und deswegen war die Prügelei“, erklärte Magnus und Mahdi stellte klar: „Wir hatten nicht mal eine Prügelei.“ Irgendwie musste ich was tun. Ich war definitiv im Zugzwang. Denn jetzt gar nichts dazu sagen und bis Freitag zu warten, um dann die Bombe droppen zu lassen... Nee, das würde die Situation nicht besser machen und besser fühlen, würde ich mich bis dahin auch nicht. Garantiert nicht...  
„Entspann dich, alles ist gut. Das ist nur ein Gerücht, okay? Chill!“, wandte sich Mags an seinen Nebenmann und atmete tief durch. Ich schaute abermals in die Gesichter vor mir und dann zu Jonas neben mir. Mit seinem Blick deutete er mir an, dass auch er offenbar der Ansicht war, dass ich jetzt mit der Sprache rausrücken könnte. Und sollte.  
Mein Herz wummerte mal wieder und die Nervosität stieg weiter an, weshalb ich einen Moment brauchte, eh ich mich überwinden konnte und wusste, wie ich nun eventuell anfangen könnte: „Ähm... Jungs? Eh.. erinnert... eh.. erinnert ihr euch daran, als wir diese Tanz-Chicks gesehen haben?“ „Bro, jedes mal, wenn ich meine Augen schließe, seh ich diese Mädchen“, entgegnete Mahdi schwärmend und auch Magnus war der Meinung: „Fuck, die waren so heiß!“ Darum geht’s gerade nicht... Aber wenigstens hatte ich damit voll und ganz ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Ja, aber erinnert ihr euch an den Typen, der zu uns kam?“ „Der Homo?“, wollte Magnus wissen und ich sah verwirrt zu ihm: „Warum denkst du, dass er schwul ist?“, was wiederum Magnus irritierte: „Du hast doch gesagt, dass der schwul ist?“ Er schaute kurz unsicher zwischen Jonas und mir hin und her, eh mir ein Licht auf ging, dass er den Trainer meinte, über den ich mich, dämlicher Weise, ausgelassen hatte und nicht Even.  
„Was? Nein, nicht der! Nee, nee, ich meine den Anderen, der zu uns kam“, sprach ich schnell und hibbelig. Magnus schien noch immer auf dem Schlauch zustehen: „Ja, kann sein.“ „Der, der sagte...eh... Der sagte, dass ich mein... Cap in der Kantine vergessen hatte“, stammelte ich tierisch nervös und Mahdi schien zu wissen, wen ich meinte: „Ja, ich denke, ich erinnere mich an ihn.“ „Ja“, kam es auch von Mags, aber ob er das nur sagte, damit niemandem auffällt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte oder es vielleicht doch wusste, spielte an der Stelle auch keine große Rolle.  
„Was ist mit ihm?“, hakte Mahdi interessiert nach und ich schaute noch einmal zu meinem besten Freund, atmete ein und sprach: „Wir hatten ein Ding laufen.“ Ich hoffte, inständig, dass ich mich einigermaßen verständlich ausgedrückt hatte. Dass sie wissen würden, welche Art 'Ding' es sein würde, aber angesichts der Homo-Gerüchte zuvor, sollte das eigentlich klar sein.  
Sie schweigen beide, und es fühlte sich für mich beinahe wie eine verdammte Ewigkeit an, eh Magnus sich äußerte: „Ein Ding?“ Er grinste belustigt und ich nickte: „Ein Ding.“ Er schaute zu Jonas, sein Grinsen verschwand, dann sah er zu Mahdi, eh er mich fragte: „Was zur Hölle, bist du schwul?“ „Ich bin nicht schwul!“, brachte ich dem hektisch entgegen, was eigentlich mehr aus Gewohnheit war, mich gegen solche Äußerungen wehren zu wollen. „Okay, kann sein, dass ich dann ein bisschen schwul bin, aber... Es ist nicht so... Ehh ich.. hm... Ich bin nicht scharf auf euch, zum Beispiel. Es ist nicht so, dass ich herum laufe u-u-und alle Jungs geil finde, die ich sehe“, stammelte ich schnell drauf los, aus Angst sie würden jetzt schreiend über die Tische springen, weil sie Schiss haben, ich würde sie besteigen wollen. Doch sie schwiegen wieder. Beide. Eine weitere gefühlte Ewigkeit lang.  
Auch jetzt war es wieder Magnus, der sich sichtlich konfus äußerte: „Ehh, du machst doch jedes Wochenende mit Chicks rum?“ Das ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben, aber... „Ja..“, krächzte ich leise. Dass er das denkt, dafür hab ich auch irgendwie gesorgt und er wollte auch nichts anderes glauben.  
„Ja, aber er kann doch pansexuell sein?“, brachte sich nun auch Mahdi ein und Mags hakte unwissend nach: „Was is'n pansexuell?“ „Da mag man beides“, erläuterte er ihm und Magnus schien fortwährend verwirrt, als er zu Jonas blickte: „Ist das dann nicht bisexuell?“ „Ja, ich denke, das ist bisexuell“, bestätigte mein bester Kumpel und Mahdi war weiterhin der Meinung: „Ja, aber pansexuell bedeutet auch, dass man beides mag.“ Magnus Blick wanderte zurück zu mir und er fragte mich: „Wo zur Hölle ist dann der Unterschied zwischen pansexuell und bisexuell?“  
Nun war auch ich verwirrt. Weniger deswegen, wo der Unterschied ist, als mehr deshalb, weil das Finden einer Antwort auf diese Frage scheinbar eine größere Problematik darstellte, als mein... na ja... Schwulsein.  
„Egal. Pansexuell, bisexuell, homosexuell oder nicht. Er sagt, er kann am Freitag ein Vorglühen machen“, lenkte Jonas ein und Mahdi nickte: „Geht klar!“ „Dann bleiben ja jetzt mehr Chicks für uns, wenn du plötzlich 'ne Fag geworden bist. Yay!“, war Mags', sicherlich nicht böse gemeinter, aber wenig geistreicher Beitrag dazu, weshalb ich ihm gleich mal zeigte, dass ich noch immer meinen Biss hatte: „Das bedeutet nicht, dass _du_ eher zum Zug kommst.“ Die Chicks, die ihn vorher abblitzen lassen haben, werden es jetzt auch noch tun. Völlig egal, ob ich schwul bin oder nicht. Doch Magnus schien sich dessen nicht wirklich bewusst: „Huh?“  
Er kassierte daraufhin auch noch einiges an Gelächter und sah fragend zu Mahdi. „Wo er recht hat“, lachte dieser und zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch als Mags nun hilfesuchend zu Jonas schaute, wich dieser seinem Blick aus und kratzte sich, ohne was dazu zu sagen und mit breitem Grinsen am Hinterkopf.  
Die Klingel läutete zum Pausenende und so nahmen wir auf den Stühlen platz, nachdem mir Jonas auf die Schulter klopfte und mir ein fast schon stolzes Lächeln schenkte.  
Mit dem Gefühl eine weitere Last losgeworden zu sein, konnte ich den restlichen Tag auch recht gut überstehen, auch wenn da diese Angst blieb, dass hier ja noch über 634.000 Leute in dieser Stadt leben, die nicht so damit klarkommen könnten, wie die Jungs.

Zwar fiel damit die Dringlichkeit weg, bei mir am Freitag eine Vorfeier zu machen, da die Katze nun aus dem Sack und mein... Outing... gewissermaßen schon vom Tisch war. Aber ich denke, es kann nicht schaden unsere Freundschaft etwas zu feiern. War wohl irgendwie auch das Mindeste, was ich nach allem tun konnte.  
Weshalb ich mich am Abend gleich an meine Mitbewohner wandte und im WG-Chat schrieb: _Nicht viele sind an dem Abend zu Hause, aber kann ich ein Vorglühen machen am Freitag? Wir wären 4 stk._ Es dauerte einen Moment bis sich Linn als erste meldete: _Ist das wichtig?_ Kann man so sagen...: _Eh, ein wenig. Hab es gewisser Weise schon gesagt_. Da ich Eskild nach der Schule kurz angetroffen hatte, hab ich ihm schon erklärt, wieso mir das am Herzen liegt, auch wenn die eigentliche Sache schon raus war und seinen Segen hatte ich bereits.  
_Ich bin verdammt fertig und muss chillen_ , schrieb Linn ihren Einwand gegen meine Vorhaben und ich fragte mich, wie sie jetzt schon wissen kann, wie sie sich am Freitag fühlen wird. Andererseits, ist Linn _immer_ super müde und muss dringend entspannen...  
_Aber wir werden sicher gegen neun 9 weg sein_ , probierte ich es noch einmal auch ihre Einwilligung zu bekommen, doch sie wollte einfach nicht: _Ich stimme mit nein. Das wird laut sein und total stressig_. Manchmal glaube ich, dass es bei Linn noch Stress pur ist, wenn sie alleine in einem Raum hockt und die Wand anstarrt...  
Nun meldete sich auch Noora zu Wort und sie war der Meinung: _Das ist ein Vorglühen mit 4 Leuten. Wie viel Stress kann das sein? - Total Okay für mich_. Damit wäre Linn überstimmt und auch Eskild trat dem Gespräch bei: _Isak wird sein Vorglühen haben! - Und Mädels, wir werden zusammen ausgehen. Linn u aint gonna chill on my watch. - Du kannst sogar in deinen Jogginghosen gehen, wenn du willst. Isak, wird allein zu Hause sein._ Eigentlich wollte ich seine Ansprache kommentieren, doch der folgende Satz hielt mich davon ab: _Kommt denn someone special?_  
Da ich nicht wusste, ob er da an Even dachte oder jemand neues in meinem Leben vermutete, ließ ich die Sache unkommentiert, eh ich mich mit seinen Fragen beschäftigen müsste, mit denen ich mich nachts selbst schon mehr als genug belaste. Der 'Spaß' reichte mir vollkommen...  
Apropos Spaß: Am späten Abend vernahm ich eine Nachricht im 'Katzenknutscher und seine Freunde'-Chat. Magnus versuchte mal wieder witzig zu sein: _Wenn jemand Isak fragt, ob er zu einem Familienessen geht_ , und postete darunter ein gif, in welchem man Donald Trump vorm Boxring auf jemanden einprügeln sieht. Ja... welch Ironie. Nicht nur, dass meine Mutter glaubt, ich wäre mit Trump verwandt, jetzt wird mir dieses scheiß Familienessen, dass es nie gegeben hat, auf ewig nach hängen. Na warte, Mags, das kriegst du zurück, Kumpel!  
Jonas und Mahdi fanden es offenbar weit aus lustiger als ich, doch ich äußerte mich nun auch mal dazu: _Wenn Magnus fragt, ob ein Chick mit ihm rummachen will_ , und sendete gleich noch das passende gif hinterher. Ein Mädel, dass ein wenig irritiert und angewidert guckt.  
Seine Antwort folgte prompt und es war ebenfalls ein gif, mit einem überspielt lachenden Typen und der Bemerkung, dass er niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben wird. Alles andere würde mich mich auch echt wundern.  
_Freitag wird verdammt nais. Bro's vereint. Ist irgendwo Party?_ , kam es wenige Minuten später von Mahdi und Jonas antwortete ihm: _Hörte was von 'ner Elvebakken-Party_. Seufzend las ich das Wort: Elvebakken, und wieder waren meine Gedanken bei Even. Er kam von dort zu uns an die Schule und ich wusste noch immer nicht wieso. Was war da, dass er nicht nur die Schule wechselt, sondern offenbar das letzte Jahr komplett wiederholt? Wenn man nur in ein paar Kursen durchfällt, dann wiederholt man eigentlich nur diese, aber nicht das ganze Jahr und wechselt vor allem nicht einfach mal so die Schule. Eigentlich weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts von ihm. Was wohl wiederum 'ne Menge sagt...  
Doch eh meine Gedanken wieder zu weit in das Thema abdriften konnten, musste ich bei Magnus' letzter Nachricht schmunzeln, denn er schrieb: _Ich bin aber für eine Gaybar_. Oh, Dude... Nicht, dass ich viel Erfahrung damit hätte, oder sagen wir halbwegs nüchterne Erfahrung, aber ich glaube, da würdest du eher auf jemanden... stoßen... der sogar bei dir paarungswillig wäre. Laut Eskilds Erzählungen gibt’s da genug Fuckboys, die sich jemandem, der so verzweifelt ist wie er, sicher gerne annehmen würden.  
Da sich zu dem letzten Vorschlag niemand weiter äußerte und ich auch nicht wirklich scharf drauf war in 'ne Gaybar zu gehen, ließ auch ich dies unkommentiert.  
Hätte eh nie geglaubt, dass so was überhaupt mal zur Debatte stünde, wenn es um die Wochenendplanung ging. Aber wie sich jüngst heraus stellte, hab ich meine Kumpels allesamt unterschätzt und umso erleichterter war ich, dass das doch kein allzu großer Aufriss war.  
Zumindest konnte ich diese Nacht wieder besser schlafen, wenn auch nicht so schnell wie ich hoffte. Dadurch, dass die Sorge, die Jungs könnten die Sache mit Even und mir rausfinden, nun passé war, blieb in meinem Gedankenkarussell mehr Spielraum dafür Even zu vermissen. 

**Donnerstag, 24.11.2016 – 8:19 Uhr**  
Kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn, fiel mir noch ein, dass ich etwas aus meinem Spind brauchte, weshalb ich mich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg machte. Aufgrund der vergangenen Erfahrungen mit diesem störrischen Drecksding könnte ich schwören, dass ich schon auf dem Weg dort hin entsprechend geladen war.  
Ich riss die Tür zu dem Flur auf, in welchem mein Schrank steht und stellte mich dem Feind, fest entschlossen, dass ich mich nicht geschlagen geben würde. Noch einmal atmete ich tief durch und machte mich ans Werk, tippte den Code ein und... entriegelte spielend leicht die Tür...? What the...  
Ungläubig ließ ich von dem metallenen Ding gänzlich ab und die Spindtür öffnete sich wie durch Zauberhand von ganz allein.  
Nee, oder? Da ist man, gewissermaßen, so etwas wie das, was Eskild als 'Klemmschwester' bezeichnet und dieses verdammte Teil hier war genauso festgeklemmt wie ich und kaum ist man 'out of the closet' flutscht es oder wie?  
Wenn das kein Zeichen ist...  
Apropos Zeichen. Ein Zettel flog im selben Moment aus meinem Schrank und ich hob ihn irritiert auf. Ich vermutete schon, dass es sich um eine Zeichnung von Even handeln könnte. Wenn bei mir lose Zettel im Schrank liegen, dann sind die meistens bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerknittert, also konnte das Blatt hier nicht meines sein.  
Er hatte darauf wieder zwei Bilder gezeichnet, was die obere Seiten eines Smartphones zeigte. Dort war der Text auf dem 'Display' zu lesen, den ich ihm letztes Wochenende gesendet hatte: ' _Hi Even. Vielen Dank für die Zeichnung. Es war nett. Wann hast du die eigentlich in meine Jacke gelegt?_ '  
Auf der anderen Seite trug das Bild wieder die Überschrift: _Zur selben Zeit an einem ganz anderen Ort im Universum_. Und in diesem anderen Universum hatte er mir zurück geschrieben: _Freut mich, dass du's magst. Hab's reingelegt als du Sport hattest. Vermisse dich._  
Warum konntest du nicht in unserem Universum antworten, Even? Und warum hast du mich so lange warten lassen?  
Aber... vielleicht spielt das auch keine Rolle, denn... er hat immerhin überhaupt irgendwie geantwortet und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Er schrieb, dass der mich vermisst! Warum sollte er so etwas schreiben, wenn es nicht so wäre?  
Es ließ mich lächeln, mehr als ich eigentlich zulassen wollte. Denn ich vermisste ihn auch und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es eher mehr als weniger wurde. Erst recht hiernach.  
Endlich mal wieder so was wie gut gelaunt, hätte ich beinahe vergessen, weshalb ich eigentlich hier an meinem Spind war und so kramte ich hektisch meine Notizen hervor.  
Mit einer gewissen Leichtigkeit in Sachen Stimmung eilte ich in meinen Klassenraum zurück, wo mich Magnus begrüßte: „Yo, man!“ „Hallo“, kam es auch im Vergleich zur letzten Zeit, relativ freudig von mir und Mags lehnte sich zu mir nach hinten, als er flüsterte: „Also... mal so von Bro zu Bro. Wenn du mal in 'ne Gaybar willst, ich bin dabei!“ „Was willst _du_ da eigentlich?“, entgegnete ich dem schmunzelnd und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Deine Kultur kennen lernen?“ „Meine... Kultur? Was zur Hölle, man?!“, entfuhr es mir überrascht, weshalb ich nun mit dem Kopf schüttelte: „Tze... Du kennst meine 'Kultur'! Ich bin immer noch ich...“ brummte ich Augen verdrehend, musste dann aber doch grinsen.  
Der Unterricht begann und während der Doppelstunde, die wir zusammen hatten, vernahm ich wie Magnus ständig irgendwas auf seinem Handy herumtippte, dazu ganz offensichtlich die Leute im Raum musterte und eine merkwürdige Strichliste führte.  
Ich lehnte mich interessiert zu ihm nach vorne und boxte nicht wirklich doll an seine Schulter: „Was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?“ Er hielt seine Liste hoch und fragte: „Das?“ „Ja, _das_ “, entgegnete ich dem und er zeigte mir, was er da auf seinem Handy hatte. In gedämpfter Lautstärke sprach er dann: „Hier steht, dass 10 Prozent der Gesamtbevölkerung auf der Welt homosexuell ist.“ Mein Haupt senkte sich peinlich berührt, aber auch amüsiert von Mags neuerlichem Engagement: „Der ganze Scheiß da... ist totaler Bullshit. Du siehst doch selbst, wie einfach man das verstecken kann, wenn man will und...andersrum funktioniert das sicher genauso gut. Du kannst es ja nicht 'messen' oder... oder was weiß ich.“  
Er schien es sich durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, während mein Blick wieder auf die Liste viel: „Und was soll _der_ Unsinn?“ Auch Magnus sah wieder auf seinen Zettel und murmelte: „Na ja... Wenn wir hier etwa 20 bis 25 Leute pro Klasse haben... und diese 10 Prozent stimmen sollten... dann gibt’s statistisch gesehen... in jeder Klasse mindestens 2 Leute, die so sind wie du.“ „Jeez, Mags...“, belächelte ich abermals mit hoch gezogener Augenbraue den Müll, den er da laberte: „Bin mir sicher, dass in diese angeblichen 10 Prozent alles einfließt, was irgendein Idiot für irgendwie andersartig hält...“ „Kinsey“, fiel er mir ins Wort und ich hakte irritiert nach: „Kinsey?“ Er nickte: „Kinsey! Das ist der 'Idiot', von dem wir hier sprechen.“ „Okay... whatever“, entgegnete ich dem und beschloss mich wieder auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, nachdem ich noch mal auf seine Liste deutete: „Und der Mist da... Just drop that“, riet ich ihm noch abermals und er zerknüllte seinen Zettel: „Okay, okay! Chill!“  
Der Punkt ist, dass niemand außer du selbst wissen kannst, was mit dir los ist, völlig egal was du andere über dich glauben lässt. Die Dinge und Tatsachen zu erkennen und akzeptieren... das steht auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. Da kann ich wohl aus Erfahrung sprechen.  
Bei dem Gedanken, irgendwer hier im Raum hätte mich oder mein Verhalten analysiert, um 'festzustellen', ob ich schwul sein könnte oder nicht, wurde mir mulmig. So wird es wahrscheinlich jedem gehen, der wie ich, damit zu kämpfen hat und unerkannt bleiben will. Sicher hatte Magnus keine bösen Absichten damit, und irgendwann wird die Angelegenehit wohl auch für ihn kein großer Aufriss mehr sein oder ein Anlass für 'Forschungszwecke an umliegenden Objekten'. Hoffentlich.  
So oder so. Was meine Person betrifft, wird es wohl kein Halten in der Gerüchteküche mehr geben und bald wird es sich bis in die letzte Ecke rumgesprochen haben. Das mit Even und mir. Wenn es denn nur noch ein 'Even und ich' geben würde...  
Vielleicht sollte ich noch mal mit Eskild sprechen, wegen der Zeichnung und dem 'Vermiss dich'. Er war zwar der Meinung, dass die Sache mit Even nichts bringen wird und er seine Freundin nicht für mich verlässt, aber... Ach, ich frag ihn einfach was er davon hält.  
Und genau das tat ich am Abend auch, daher schrieb ich ihn an: _Yo_. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis mein Mitbewohner antwortete: _Hey baby jesus_. Er und seine Spitznamen... _Bekam eine neue Zeichnung von Even. Mit 'ner Antwort auf meine Nachricht, die ich ihm geschickt hatte. Sozusagen_ , trug ich ihm mein Anliegen vor und er wollte wissen: _Was schrieb er? - Dass er mich vermisst_ , ließ ich ihn wissen und von ihm kam: _Hmm. Vielleicht lag dein Guru falsch?_ Wenn der Guru falsch liegt, dann könnte man ihn dafür ja ein wenig ärgern: _Wer ist mein Guru? - Tu mir nicht weh_ , entgegnete er mir und ich musste schmunzeln, weil Eskilds dramatische Ader durchschimmerte. Spaß beiseite: _Aber soll ich ihm antworten? Und wenn ja, was?_  
Es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bevor ich von ihm las: _Ich denke, du solltest ihn jetzt mal auf dich warten lassen, spiel sein Spiel mit._ Ich dachte kurz darüber nach und schrieb dann: _Aber er hat mir doch die Zeichnung gegeben?_ Nur war Eskild wohl noch immer anderer Meinung: _Und dafür hat er 'ne Woche gebraucht. Lass ihn zappeln, ich weiß dass du das hinkriegst._ Ich soll also die 'hard to get'-Karte spielen. _Ok_ , antwortete ich ihm und ließ mir diese Idee durch den Kopf gehen.  
Für meinen Mitbewohner war ich nun wohl so was wie sein Patenkind, wie er mich nun wissen ließ.  
Weshalb ich gleich mal klarstellte: _Nein, das bin ich nicht._ Aber er interessierte sich offenbar nicht für meinen Einwand: _Jooo das bist du. Ein süßes kleines unschuldiges Patenkätzchen_. Okay, das reicht jetzt!!  
Ich verabschiedete mich schleunigst aus dem Chat, eh der Kitsch aus meinem Handy triefen konnte.  
Jeeesus Christ...! Mit Kitsch konnte ich immer noch nicht umgehen.

 **Freitag, 25.11.2016 – 18:26 Uhr**  
Die Jungs waren vor einer knappen halben Stunde hier eingetroffen. Hab extra die Küche aufgeräumt und uns dort einquartiert, für den Fall dass Linn doch zu Hause sein sollte, dann ist es im Wohnzimmer nicht so laut und ruhiger für sie. Da sagt noch mal einer, ich wäre ein beschissener Mitbewohner.  
Hab mich auch schon für die Party hergerichtet, zu der es im Anschluss gehen sollte. Auch wenn ich nicht so ganz wild drauf war dort aufzuschlagen, aber für meine Bro's würde ich es dann doch tun.  
Sogar die Anlage hab ich in die Küche getragen, damit wir gediegen Musik hören konnten und darum ging es auch gerade. Das Thema Russfeier wurde angeschnitten und welche Musik man verwenden könnte. Die Jungs haben sich eigentlich nie wirklich groß Gedanken darum gemacht, was wir beim Schulabschluss machen. Ich weiß nur, dass die Mädels ganz heiß drauf sind und sich schon in der ersten Stufe einen Kopf darum gemacht haben, wie sie an einen Bus kommen, den sie erst knapp drei Jahre später brauchen würden. Jonas fand das damals schon lächerlich, deswegen glaube ich kaum, dass wir jetzt plötzlich mit 'nem Bus anfangen und uns vielleicht nur irgendwo dazu gesellen werden.  
Aber noch sind anderthalb Jahre bis dahin, also kein Grund in Stress zu verfallen. Genauso wenig wie sich Gedanken um die Musik dort zu machen.  
„Da waren so zehn Leute in einem krassen Apartment und spielen Russ-Musik, um die Stimmung in Gang zu bringen“, erzählte Jonas und während Magnus nachahmte, wie sich das für umliegende Bewohner anhören würde, fragte Mahdi, ob das wirklich so 'ne gute Stimmung macht. Ich hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da meine Gedanken ständig zu einem gewissen Jemand abdrifteten und ich für die Russfeier im Moment eh wenig übrig hatte. Mein Hirn feierte schließlich seit Wochen, wenn nicht Monaten nachts Party und das nicht im angenehmen Sinne.  
„Es klappt auch auf Partys, bei denen ich bin. Die Mädels werden ganz wild“, versicherte Magnus und Jonas sprach: „Ja, aber die spielen diese Russ-Musik ganz oft, wenn es nicht passt.“ Die anderen zwei stimmten ihm zu. „Ihr wisst schon was ich meine“, setzte Jonas fort und dann redeten sie durcheinander. Ich versuchte so aufmerksam wie möglich jedem einzelnen zu folgen, doch Magnus setzte sich durch: „Was willst du dann hören?“ „Weiß nicht, ich hätte echt Bock auf so 'nen Old-School Hip Hop, solche 90er Hits“, antwortete er und ja, was sollte mir dazu wieder anderes einfallen als Even. Er wäre wohl voll dafür zu haben.  
„Nate Dogg!“, warf Mahdi ein und Jonas zeigte sich begeistert: „Ja, Nate Dogg!“ „Er ist echt gut“, war auch Mahdis Meinung, nur Magnus schien weniger im Bild: „Wer is'n Nate Dogg?“ „'Wer ist Nate Dogg?'“, wiederholte Jonas ungläubig Mags' Frage und auch Mahdi war etwas entsetzt: „Echt? Nie von Nate Dogg gehört? Oder Snoop Dog?“.  
Das erinnerte mich alles zu sehr an das Gespräch mit Even über Nas.  
Schweigsam saß ich da, grübelte und starte auf den Tisch, bis mich Jonas ansprach: „Was geht ab, man?“ Aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, sah ich für einen kurzen Augenblick auf und dann wieder auf den Tisch, als ich antwortete: „Nichts, I guess.“ „Nichts? Ist da irgendwas neues von diesem Even?“, hakte er nach und ich musste ein bischen grinsen. Es war ungewohnt, dass ich nach meinem tatsächlichen Liebesleben, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte, gefragt wurde.  
„Nein“, entgegnete ich dem also und setzte dann fort: „Oder..., ja, ich hab 'ne neue Zeichnung.“ „Eine neue Zei-... Wo ist sein Problem?“, wollte er wissen und ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf: „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ja, was soll's...“ „Worüber redet ihr?“, mischte sich nun auch Magnus in unser Gespräch ein und ich sah zu ihm auf. Er trank einen Schluck und traf den Nagel auf den Kopf: „Redet ihr über Even?“ Ich nickte und senkte den Blick. „Was geht eigentlich mit euch zwei?“, wollte nun auch Mahdi sich interessiert einbringen und ich sagte ihm wie's ist: „Nichts geht. Er hat eine Freundin.“ „Ist er auch Pansexuell?“, war Magnus irritierte Frage dazu und dies ließ mich schmunzeln: „Was weiß ich.“  
„Jo, mal eine Sache. Ich hab mal ein wenig darüber nach gedacht, aber... Sorry, wenn das ein wenig blöd klingt oder so, aber...“, begann er und wenn Magnus schon so anfängt, dann konnte eigentlich nur irgendein Schwachsinn rauskommen, als er seine Frage nun ausspuckte: „Homos, wenn die Sex haben, wer ist da Mann und wer ist die Frau?“ Nicht, das ich so was schon geahnt hätte, aber auch Mahdi und vor allem Jonas schienen gleichsam belustigt und peinlich berührt davon: „Oh, Duuude!“, fasste sich mein bester Kumpel an den Kopf und Mags schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst: „What? Was ist denn?“  
Na gut, wenn er eine Antwort darauf haben will, kriegt er eine: „Lustig, dass du fragst, weil ich dachte daran, dich das selbe zu fragen, wenn du Sex hast, wer Mann und wer die Frau ist.“ Mahdi und Jonas lachten ungeniert und Magnus Gesicht sprach nun Bände. Doch war ich mit ihm noch nicht fertig: „Aber dann fiel mir ein, du hast ja gar keinen Sex!“ Das Gelächter am Tisch war umso größer und von Magnus hörte man nur noch ein geschlagenes: „Heilige Scheiße...“  
Jonas war begeistert: „Oh, wow! Wo kam das her?“ Auch Mahdi war sichtlich amüsiert. Mags selbst jedoch, sich noch immer keiner Schuld bewusst: „So schlimm war die Frage doch nicht?“ Ich musste echt breit grinsen dabei, denn die Nummer war schon ein wenig zu groß für Magnus. Ist besser, wenn ich ihn da im Dunkeln lasse, glaube ich. Dann hat sein Hirn was zu tun.  
„Ich hab mich das wirklich gefragt...“, brummte er, während Mahdi noch immer giggelte und Jonas das Thema etwas in eine weniger verfängliche Richtung lenkte: „Okay, okay. Aber, ja... ganz ehrlich... Ich hab das Gefühl... ähm... du lässt ihn ein wenig mit dir spielen.“ „Mit mir spielen?“, hakte ich verwundert nach und er erklärte: „Wie, er hält dich hin, aber nichts passiert. Und er ist noch immer mit dieser Freundin zusammen.“ Erwartungsvoll schaute er zu mir. Erzähl mir was neues...  
„Ja... Aber es ist nicht so, als kann ich beeinflussen was er tut“, sprach ich und Jonas war der Meinung: „Doch, du kannst! Wenn du einfach irgendwie... total straight up eine Nachricht sendest und sagst: Hi Dude, Schluss mit dem Mist.“ Mein Blick richtete sich skeptisch auf meinen besten Kumpel: „Yo Dude, Schluss mit dem Mist?“ Na, ich weiß nicht, ob das zielführend ist...  
Kurz tat ich meine Zweifel daran kund, doch Jonas unterbrach mich: „Ja, oder... vielleicht... Nein, aber... also....“, und schien eigentlich selbst nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen wollte, nahm aber noch mal einen Anlauf: „Okay. 'Schreib mir...' 'Hör auf mir zu schreiben. Ruf mich an, wenn du mit deiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hast'. Straight up. Das wird funktionieren!“ „Wenn er wirklich interessiert ist, wird er in Stress geraten und von selbst kommen“, war Mahdis Weisheit dazu und eh ich was dazu sagen konnte, gab Jonas ihm recht: „Ja, exakt! Wie, wenn du was mit 'nem Mädchen am Laufen hast, du nur Bock drauf hast mit ihr rumzumachen...“ „Ja, ja!“, bestätigte nun wieder Mahdi das angefangene Beispiel und so setzte Jonas fort: „Aber du willst keine Beziehung mit ihr oder so, dann schreibt sie dir: „'Was ist los? Lass uns treffen. Ich hab es satt und keine Lust drauf, wenn du es nicht ernst nimmst.' Das wird sofort ernst!“ Hmm. Stimmt, eigentlich.  
„Ja, ja! Du hast es total erfasst!“, war auch Mahdi der Meinung und Jonas sprach angeregt weiter, während ich mein Handy zückte und mich voll auf die Nachricht konzentrierte, die ich nun Even schicken wollte: _Hi, danke für die Zeichnung, aber wenn du nicht an mehr interessiert bist, dann kannst du eigentlich 'nen Scheiß drauf geben. Ruf mich an, wenn du mit deiner Freundin Schluss gemacht hast._ Hab den Text gleich abgeschickt, denn ich befürchtete, wenn ich noch mal drüber lese, dann kommen mir womöglich Zweifel.  
„Ich hab's gemacht!“, verkündete ich und schaute in die Runde: „Ich hab die Nachricht gesendet.“  
„Nein! Wow!“, kam es begeistert von Jonas und auch die anderen bejubelten mein Tun: „Heeyy!“ „Geht doch!“, hörte ich es von meinem besten Kumpel und wir stießen gemeinsam an: „Prost! Brüder.“  
„Ich bin echt erstaunt“, ließ Jonas mich wissen, ich trank einen Schluck und hörte dabei mein Handy piepen. Sogleich nahm ich es in die Hand und Magnus fragte: „Ist er's?“ „Hat geantwortet“, sprach ich, mit leichter Nervosität und las vor: „ _Was machst du gerade? Können wir reden?_ “ „Echt?“, kam es von Jonas und ich fragte in die Runde: „Was soll ich zurückschreiben?“ „Ruf ihn an“, schlug Mags vor, doch Jonas hatte einen anderen Vorschlag: „Nein! Tu das nicht! Schreib... ehh... 'Chille zu Hause'.“ „'Chille zu Hause'?“, stellte ich die Antwortmöglichkeit in den Raum und Mahdi stimmte dem zu: „Ja, das ist gut. Das ist gut!“  
Okay. Keine Einwände. Also schrieb ich, während ich auch gleichzeitig vorlas, was ich schrieb: „ _Chille zu Hause,_... Ehh... _ruf mich_ einfach an...“ „Nein!“, stoppte mich Jonas, während ich tippte und er erklärte: „Du willst, dass er anruft oder so, aber solltest... Du musst... es so schreiben, als ob du... es nicht wolltest. Verstehst du? So was wie: 'Chille zu Hause' und dann biste fertig.“ „'Chille zu Hause', Okay...“, murmelte ich und nahm meinen Text wieder vor, löschte alles andere außer: „'Chille zu Hause'“, und fragte dann unsicher: „Smiley?“ Und wieder hatte Jonas Einwände: „Nein! 'Chille zu Hause'. Fertig! Null Gefühle.“ „Hmkay...“, hauchte ich kaum hörbar und vernahm von ihm ein überzeugtes: „Total straight up!“  
Seine ausgesprochene Seriosität bei der Sache ließ mich umso mehr hoffen, dass er richtig liegen würde. „ _'Chille zu Hause.'_ “, murmelte ich ein letztes mal ganz leise, hörte nochmal die Bestätigung von Jonas und schickte den Text ab. „Gesendet“, ließ ich die anderen wissen und legte mein Handy wieder auf den Tisch. „Er wird anrufen“, versprach mir Jonas vollkommen sicher und ich konnte nur hoffen, dass er recht behalten würde.  
Wir tranken nun jeder wieder unser Bier, während ich mein Telefon kaum aus den Augen lassen wollte, bereit sofort ran zu gehen wenn es klingelt. Wobei, so wie ich Jonas kenne würde er mich noch mindestens 10 bis 15 Sekunden davon abhalten ranzugehen. Wäre Eskild hier, würde er mich sicher dazu zwingen 'nen zweiten Anruf abzuwarten.  
Doch... irgendwie tat sich nichts.  
Das Schweigen am Tisch war auch kein wirklich gutes Zeichen. Alle schienen darauf zu warten, dass es läuten würde. Aber ich könnte das Gerät noch so sehr anstarren und mich vom Schweigen hier in der Küche und vom Telefon in den Wahnsinn treiben lassen. Vermutlich würde das nichts an den Tatsachen ändern. Dass es womöglich nach hinten losgegangen ist oder Even schlicht und ergreifend keinen Bock auf mich hat. Vielleicht sollte ich mich einfach mal mehr mit diesem Gedanken auseinander setzen...  
„Check mal, ob da eine Schreib-Bubble ist, wenn er gerade was schreibt“, schlug Magnus vor und so nahm ich das Handy wieder auf und sah nach. Doch da waren: „Keine Schreib-Bubbles. Er wird nicht antworten. So ist er nun mal einfach“, erklärte ich und versuchte das ganze irgendwie mit einem Lächeln zu überspielen.  
Das Even nicht direkt antwortet, wenn ich was schreibe, ist eher die Regel als die Ausnahme, wieso sollte sich das jetzt ändern? „Es kann doch sein, dass er gerade irgendwo ist, wo er nicht reden kann, oder so“, kam es aufbauend von Mahdi und auch wenn er es wirklich nett meinte, hatte ich diesbezüglich einfach keine große Hoffnung: „Kann sein...“  
Abermals betretenes Schweigen ein und selbst Jonas schienen die Ideen auszugehen. Magnus seufzte und begann die Stille mit einem anderen Thema zu kompensieren: „Das Bier schmeckt schlecht.“ „Was trinkst du?“, wollte Jonas wissen und schaute interessiert an all den Dosen auf dem Tisch vorbei. Mags hob seine Flasche an und entgegnete dem: „Tuborg im Glas. Es schmeckt wie... Plastik oder so?“ „War es vielleicht irgendwie total vergoren?“, hakte mein bester Kumpel nach und Magnus murmelte: „Sicher...“  
Mein Augenmerk lag noch immer auf meinem Telefon, allerdings schwand meine Hoffnung immer mehr. „Ja! Yo, stimmt, da war einer, den ich kenne... der jemanden kennt...“ begann Jonas zu erzählen und wurde Magnus unterbrochen: „... der noch jemanden kennt?“ „Nein, nein. Er kennt ihn einfach. Und er hat mir erzählt, dass da einer war, der hat Hefe oder so in so 'nen Apfelsaft-Karton getan. In seinem Spind in der Schule, um Bier zu machen.“ „In der Schule?“, kam es entsetzt von Mahdi und Jonas bestätigte: „Ja! Ist das bescheuert?“ „Huh?“, hörte man es nun auch von Magnus und wäre ich nicht gerade so down, würde ich das vermutlich auch kommentieren.  
„Das muss echt beschissen gestunken haben, in der Schule“, sprach Magnus und Jonas antwortete ihm: „Ja, das ist das was er gesagt hat. Es hat echt scheiße gerochen.“ „Er wollte wahrscheinlich in der Schule feiern“, witzelte Mahdi und die anderen stimmten ihm lachend zu.  
Selbst wenn ich das Smartphone jetzt noch 3 Stunden anstarre, würde es wohl nicht das tun, was ich wollte. Meine Stimmung war im Sinkflug, auch wenn ich es eigentlich vorher schon hätte wissen müssen, dass da nichts mehr kommen wird. Vielleicht hab ich ja zu Weihnachten wieder 'ne Zeichnung im Kasten, oder was weiß ich was...Ist ja nicht mehr lange hin...  
„Was zur Hölle? Er muss doch... Kennst du den?“, fragte Magnus nun und Jonas antwortete ihm: „Nein.“ „It's a friend of a friend, hat er doch gesagt“, sprach Mahdi und gerade als mein bester Kumpel etwas erklären wollte: „Ja. Aber... aber ehh-“, und von der verdammten Türklingel unterbrochen wurde. Was zum..?  
Genervt hob ich mich vom Stuhl an und vernahm Mahdis Frage: „Was geht'n jetzt? Hast du noch mehr Leute eingeladen?“ „Ach... Nein, ihr seid die einzigen Freunde, die ich habe...“, brummte ich und lief an den Jungs vorbei, um ans Fenster zu gehen. Frag mich was der Scheiß soll. Aber: „Ist sicher Eskild. Er vergisst seine Schlüssel... jedes verdammte mal...“ „Eskiiiild“, kam es von Magnus mit tiefer Stimme, während ich aus dem Fenster sah und meinen Augen kaum trauen konnte: „Das ist Even!“ Oh, Fuck!  
Prompt hatte ich die Aufmerksamkeit aller. Magnus drehte sich hoch interessiert zu mir herum: „Even?“, und von Jonas hörte man ein gleichermaßen überraschtes: „Huh?!“, so wie es auch 'ich hab's doch gesagt!' zum Ausdruck brachte. „Haha! Ernsthaft, er ist es?“, kam es regelrecht enthusiastisch von meinem besten Kumpel, während ich einen Moment lang von der Situation noch ziemlich erschlagen war.  
Even, hier. What the hell! Ich war mal wieder völlig unvorbereitet mit seiner Anwesenheit konfrontiert worden. „Ich verarsche euch nicht, er ist es“, bestätigte ich und hörte von Mahdi: „Oh, Scheiße!“ „Even! Wir treffen Even, Jungs!“, verkündete Magnus begeistert und auch die anderen beiden waren Feuer und Flamme: „Ja, wir treffen ihn!“  
Auf! Gar! Keinen! Fall!  
Mein Blick wanderte panisch zu Jonas: „Nein!“ „Wieso können wir ihn nicht...?“, begann Magnus, doch ich unterbrach ihn, als ich angespannt verdeutlichte: „Ich meine das verdammt ernst und mache keinen Scheiß! Raus, raus, raus, raus, raus,...!“ Hatte keinen Nerv, das jetzt zu diskutieren. Even war hier und stand da draußen. Er wollte _endlich_ mit mir reden.  
„Wieso können wir Even nicht treffen?“, wollte Mags wissen und machte so gar keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Meine verscheuchenden Handbewegungen sollten daher die Dringlichkeit verdeutlichen: „Ihr könnt ihn nicht treffen! Was zur Hölle wollt ihr denn sagen?“, moserte ich gestresst, während zumindest mal Jonas und Mahdi meinen zugegebenermaßen sehr spontanen Wünschen entsprachen, und ihren Kram zusammenräumten.  
„Hast du mein Telefon?“, fragte Mahdi und tastete seine Taschen hektisch ab, während Jonas sein Bier schnappte. „Dein Telefon? Warum sollte ich das haben?“, antwortete ich verdammt unruhig und sogar Magnus schien endlich den Ernst der Lage erkannt zu haben.  
Die Jungs wollten eigentlich noch weiter vorglühen, doch da sich die Situation nun von einem Moment auf den anderen geändert hatte, fiel das flach: „Betrinkt euch draußen weiter. Ihr wolltet doch außerdem zu 'ner Party!“ „Es ist beschissen kalt draußen!“, meckerte Magnus und dann wollten sie zu allem Übel auch noch zur Vordertür raus. Nichts da!  
Ich würde auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass sie direkt Even in die Arme laufen: „Nein, ihr trefft ihn nicht. Geht durch die Hintertür!“ „Was ist mit unseren Schuhe?“, wollte Mahdi wissen und ich sagte: „Die Schuhe sind an der anderen... Ich hol eure Schuhe!“ Immer mehr geriet ich in Stress, weshalb ich eilig mein Handy vom Tisch schnappte und es schnell einsteckte, für den Fall, dass ich kurz Even wegen der Verzögerung hier anrufen muss. Ich schob die Jungs förmlich aus der Küche hinaus, direkt Richtung Hinterausgang.  
Selbst Mags schien nun mitzudrängeln: „Go, go, go, go,go...!“, trieb er die anderen zwei vor sich her, während ich zur Vordertür eilte und Even unten die Haustür endlich mal öffnete. „Schuhe! Schuhe!“, verbreitet Magnus noch mehr Panik, während Jonas schon mit einem Bein zur Hintertür raus war und Mahdi dazwischen rief: „Isak! Ich brauche meine Schuhe, Kumpel!“  
Ein riesiges Chaos und Hektik herrschte gerade, doch ich stellte ihnen die verfluchten Schuhe so schnell ich nur konnte hin: „Nehmt sie, verdammt noch mal!“, und hörte auch Jonas von draußen rufen: „Zieht sie an! Zieht sie einfach an!“ „Lasst uns endlich abhauen“, vernahm ich es im Gewusel und Magnus moserte: „Das sind nicht mal meine Schuhe...! _Du_ hast meine Schuhe angezogen!“ Mahdi rief vom Flur aus.: „Ja, egal! Kommt schon Jungs, das ist wichtig. Wir müssen verschwinden!“  
Dann endlich war auch der letzte weg, schob ich die Tür ins Schloss und Ruhe war. For fuck sake!  
Ich atmete tief durch und trommelte, tierisch nervös von all dem Gewusel, an meine Oberschenkel. Eh mein Blick zur Vordertür, am anderen Ende des Flurs wanderte und es dort im selben Augenblick klopfte. Ich konnte die Aufregung in mir kaum herunter schlucken.  
Okay, Isak! Cool bleiben. Einfach total lässig die Tür aufmachen und dir anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Ja, das ist ein guter Plan!  
Schnellen Schrittes lief ich hinüber zur Vordertür und öffnete sie auch gleich, eh ich womöglich noch drei mal überlege, ob ich wirklich aufmachen sollte. Da stand er. Even. Und er sah mich an. Meine Finger der einen Hand krallten sich an der Tür fest, als könnte diese mich davon abhalten einen Fehler zu machen, den ich vermutlich so oder so machen würde.  
Ich war zwar noch nie gut darin einen Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten, aber er sah kurz etwas ängstlich oder wenigstens verunsichert aus. Doch nun glaubte ich allmählich so etwas Erleichterung zu erkennen. Vielleicht, weil ich endlich die Tür geöffnet hatte.  
So weit, so gut, Isak. Einfach abwarten was er zu sagen hat.  
Aber es kam nichts, weshalb ich mich zu einem unschlüssigen: „Hallo“, hinreißen ließ. Ganz langsam zeichnete sich nun ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ab. Ich liebe es, ihn lächeln zu sehen. Und eben weil ich es liebe, war es gefährlich. Gefährlich, weil ich dem nur schwer widerstehen und die 'play hard to get'-Sache wohl knicken könnte. Evens Augenbrauen wippten gewitzt nach oben, eh ich seine Stimme hörte: „Hallo“, welche mir eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.  
Fuck... Allein seine Nähe, wühlte schon wieder soviel Sehnsucht auf, von der ich glaubte, ich könnte sie inzwischen gut kontrollieren. Das ist echt nicht mehr normal...  
Dennoch wartete ich ab, ob und wenn ja, was er sagen würde. Er sagte aber noch immer nichts. Sondern wich, genauso unsicher wie ich mich selbst fühlte, meinem Blick aus, schaute dann für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zurück zu mir und dann doch wieder weg. Fast, als würde er vielleicht mit dem Gedanken spielen, dass es eine blöde Idee gewesen sein könnte, her zu kommen. Ich weiß nicht mal wieso, aber... alles was ich in dem Moment wollte war, dass er hier bleibt. Bei mir. Immerhin war er wegen mir hier aufgeschlagen. Extra. Persönlich.  
Nein, verdammt! Ich würde einen Scheiß tun und ihn einfach gehen lassen, auch wenn er nicht redet. Der einzige Weg das sicherzustellen, war ihn dazu zu bewegen, dass er hier bleiben will.  
Ich dachte auch nicht lange darüber nach und ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu, griff zielsicher an seinen Nacken, zog ihn zu mir und küsste ihn. Er ließ sich sofort darauf ein und sich von mir in die Wohnung leiten. Diese ersten Küsse waren aber noch relativ sanft und etwas gehemmt, es lag eine gewisse Vorsicht zwischen uns.  
Meine Hand fuhr durch sein Haar im Nacken und ich hörte dieses leise genießende Seufzen. Meine Nase vernahm nun auch noch seinen Duft und so spielten sehr bald alle meine Sinne komplett verrückt. Ich wollte mehr. Mehr von ihm.  
Es fühlte sich an wie eine Droge, die sich da gerade in meinem Körper ausbreitete. Zumindest stell ich mir das so vor. Man weiß genau, man sollte es nicht tun, aber... Gottverdammte Scheiße... man kann es auch nicht sein lassen.  
Die Hand, die sich bis eben Halt suchend an der Tür festkrallte, schob diese mit Schwung zu, sodass sie hinter Even ins Schloss rutschte. Während ich ihm die Jacke von den Schultern streifte, ohne dass sich meine Lippen von den seinen trennen wollten, trat er eilig aus seinen Schuhen. Ich ließ seine Jeansjacke einfach irgendwo fallen, wo ich die Garderobe vermutete. Mir war an der Stelle völlig egal, ob ich die getroffen hatte oder nicht. Denn ich hatte weder die Muse mich damit zu beschäftigen, noch konnte mich hierbei überhaupt bremsen.  
Mittlerweile war es auch Even, der uns voran trieb, oder eher: Mich rückwärts in mein Zimmer. Da ich ihn nicht loslassen wollte, öffnete ich die Türklinke mit dem Ellbogen und ließ mich weiterhin küssend in den Raum drängen, während seine Hand grob nach dem Lichtschalter tastete.  
Als ich gleichzeitig seine Zunge an der meinen, und seine Hand an meiner Hüfte spürte, die unter meine Klamotten wollte, unterbrach ich unser immer intensiver werdendes Tun. Mir wurde für eine Sekunde bewusst, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Statt cool zu bleiben und erst mal zu reden. Doch im selben Moment schaute ich in diese blauen Augen vor mir, die mich abwartend ansahen und dachte nur: Fuck it. Ich will ihn! Jetzt!  
Und schon knutschten wir umso heftiger weiter. Even drängte mich dabei bis ganz hinten an die Wand meines Zimmer, zwischen Sessel und Regal. Er war spürbar genauso scharf auf mich, wie ich auf ihn. Seine Küsse wurden immer fordernder, weshalb ich ihn ein Stück auf Abstand schubste, damit ich an seinen Gürtel konnte. Ich wollte ihn verflucht noch mal sofort aus diesen gefühlt tausend Schichten von Klamotten haben! Doch Even war schneller. Er streifte mir eifrig das Hemd nach hinten über die Schulter, weshalb ich mir auch gleich das Cap fahrig vom Kopf stieß und mein T-Shirt auszog, während er sich seiner Sweatjacke entledigte.  
Nur hatte mir Even noch immer deutlich zu viel an! Gerade, als er an meine Hose wollte und dabei meinen Hals zu küssen begann, schaute ich über seine Schulter hinweg und erblickte die offenstehende Zimmertür.  
Bei aller Ekstase, aber offene Türen gehen gar nicht, wenn ich vögeln will. „Die Tür...“, seufzte ich und fasste etwas fester in seinem Nacken zu, um ihn zu bremsen. „Hm?“, vernahm ich es von meinem Gegenüber und so deutete ich noch einmal zu dem offenstehenden Übel. Even drehte sich herum und lief auch gleich los.  
Ich folgte ihm auf halber Strecke, damit wir so schnell wie möglich da weiter machen konnten, wo wir aufgehört hatten.  
Er schloss eilig meine Zimmertür und entledigte sich dann eigenhändig seines Shirts, eh er wieder zu mir kam und wir mitten im Raum stehend, weiter ziemlich heftig miteinander herum machten. Wir berührten uns an jeder mittlerweile unbedeckten Stelle, küssten die warme Haut des jeweils anderen und meine Fingerspitzen fuhren mit mäßigem Druck über seinen Rücken, als könnte ich mich für immer an ihm festkrallen.  
Wie kann das eigentlich möglich sein? Sich so an jemandem berauschen zu können?  
Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich Even wieder an meiner Jeans herum fummeln merkte, nur ließ ich ihn diesmal weiter machen. Er küsste mich noch einmal und ging dann runter auf die Knie, während meine Hand noch angetan von unserem bisherigen Tun durch seinen Haar fuhr.  
Shit. Die Sache ist irgendwie so verflucht schnell außer Kontrolle geraten und ich wollte es auch einfach nicht stoppen. Selbst wenn es wohl vernünftiger gewesen wäre...  
Er zerrte meine Hose samt Shorts nach unten und hatte damit kaum eine Sekunde verstreichen lassen, bevor seine Lippen mich weiter zu verwöhnen begannen. Mein Kopf legte sich automatisch in den Nacken und ich schloss die Augen.  
Einen Moment ließ ich ihn machen und es fühlte sich auch so verdammt gut an, doch ich wollte irgendwie noch mehr. Und mich vor allem nicht zurückhalten müssen. Aber ihm irgendwie wehtun, nur weil ich im Moment nicht garantieren konnte mich beherrschen zu können, wollte ich am aller wenigsten.  
Ich sah nach unten und so glitt meine Hand zurück an seinen Nacken, fasste in sein Haar und deutete ihm mit leichtem Druck an, dass er sich anheben soll. Even tat was ich wollte und stand auf. „Hab ich was fa...“, begann er, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort mit einem Kuss. Mit einer verneinenden Äußerung stieg ich aus meinen Klamotten am Boden und machte mich über seine Hose samt Gürtel her, schob ihn währenddessen rückwärts auf mein Bett zu und schubste ihn drauf. Auch jetzt wippten seine Augenbrauen und er lächelte frech. Scheinbar war er amüsiert von meinem Handeln. Doch... ganz ehrlich... ich fühlte mich jetzt gerade zu impulsiv, zu ausgehungert, für irgendwelche zarten Spielereien.  
Kaum lag er da, zerrte ich ihm die restlichen Klamotten weg und stieg auf ihn drauf, küsste ihn, als wäre er die Luft zum Atmen. Dass durchaus heftige Emotionen wie Wut und Angst in mir ruhen, das wusste ich ja mittlerweile. Aber die Gier nach dem was wir hier taten, war genauso schwer zu kontrollieren und in Evens Gegenwart war diese offenbar genauso leicht getriggert.  
Wir machten ziemlich schnell recht ekstatisch miteinander rum. Aber lange reichte mir auch das nicht mehr. Ich fasste nach seinen Händen und führte diese zwischen uns. Er verstand was ich wollte und begann unser beider Schwänze synchron zu massieren. Ich lehnte mich etwas vor und ließ meine Hände dabei genüsslich über seinen Oberkörper zur Schulter hinauf fahren. Bis meine Handflächen nun seitlich links und rechts neben seinem Hals ruhten und ihn dort fest hielten.  
Hier und da verteilte ich kleine Bisse und Küsse auf seiner Brust und das sorgte zumindest bei ihm für Geräusche, die in meinen Ohren nur noch mehr Lust weckte.  
Es war definitiv ungewohnt für mich meine Selbstkontrolle so derart schleifen zu lassen, aber ich hätte bis vor kurzem auch nicht gedacht, dass ich mal vor lauter Wut auf einen meiner Kumpels losgehen würde. Vielleicht war das hier auch nur eine Auswirkung auf die blanken Nerven in letzter Zeit. Da war einfach kaum mehr Pufferzone, um sich selbst in den Griff zu kriegen. Und jetzt, einmal von den süßen Früchten des Lebens gekostet, spielte es vielleicht außerdem eine Rolle, ein klein wenig untervögelt zu sein.  
Der Raum war erfüllt von hektischen Atemgeräuschen und erregten Seufzern. Ganz tief in mir drinnen war aber noch immer der Teil, der schrie: Du hättest erst mit ihm reden und ihn nicht gleich ins Bett zerren sollen. Doch ich konnte, und vor allem wollte ich nicht mehr aufhören.  
Even reckte den Kopf nach hinten und so fuhren meine Daumen mit aller Zärtlichkeit, die ich im Moment noch aufbringen konnte, an seinem Hals entlang, hoch an seinem Kiefer. Seine Lippen hatte er geöffnet und er stöhnte nun hin und wieder gedämpft. Da niemand sonst zu Hause war, war es mir an Stelle sogar egal, ob er laut geworden wäre. Sein Körper begann leicht zu zittern und so wusste ich, er würde sehr bald kommen. Er sah nun auch wieder direkt zu mir und schaute mich an, als könnte jetzt selbst die Welt untergehen, er würde auf keinen Fall aufhören. Kaum einen Augenblick später war es soweit, er kam und der weiße Glibber verteilte sich auf ihm.  
Fuck. Dieses Gesicht... Seine Augen und sein Mund waren dabei weit geöffnet.  
Die aufgebaute Spannung in ihm schwand nach und nach. Um den Anblick zu genießen, den er darbot, schaltete ich einen Gang zurück und beugte mich weiter zu ihm vor. So kam ich auch besser heran, um ihn zu küssen. Nur war Even ziemlich außer Atem, was knutschen erst mal schwierig machte. Als er mich jedoch wieder gänzlich wahrzunehmen schien, erwiderte er meine Versuche.  
Aber trotz der faszinierenden Show, war ich noch immer verdammt heiß. Heiß auf mehr. Also richtete ich mich wieder etwas auf und rückte ein Stück vor, damit ich mich auf die Arme stützen und ihn weiter küssen konnte. Kaum hatte Even wieder etwas Spielraum zwischen uns, bearbeiteten mich seine Finger weiter. Mit den Bildern von gerade eben im Kopf und dem was seine Hand mich fühlen ließ, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es auch bei mir soweit sein würde.  
Dabei hätten wir reden sollen...  
Shit... was mach ich hier?  
Fuck, denk nicht drüber nach! Nicht jetzt... bloß nicht jetzt!  
Um diesen quälenden Gedanken wieder zu verdrängen, begann ich mich seiner Hand entgegen zu bewegen, um das Gefühl zu verstärken und mein Hirn gänzlich abzuschalten. Evens freie Hand wanderte auf meinem Körper umher, berührte mich hier und da, und trug damit nun sicher auch ihren Teil dazu bei, alles andere zu vergessen.  
Angestrengt sah ich nach unten in sein Gesicht und er schien mich ganz genau zu beobachten. Ich wollte wegschauen, weil es mir irgendwie peinlich war. Aber ich musste dann doch wieder zu ihm sehen und machte weiter, bis auch ich spürte, dass es kein Halten mehr geben würde. Ich beugte mich abermals zu vor, presste meine Lippen auf die seinen und anschließend an seinen Hals, als ich unterdrückt stöhnte und ließ mich dann auf ihm nieder sinken, als ich gekommen war. „Fuck...“, seufzte ich völlig fertig und blieb deswegen eine ganze Weile so liegen.  
Evens andere Hand, die er eben noch an meinem Bein hatte, strich nun in gleichmäßigen Zügen über meinen Rücken. Das war gerade unglaublich beruhigend. Doch lange blieb er nicht entspannt, dann angelte er nach der Klopapierrolle auf meinem Nachtschrank. Unwillig hob ich mich an und beobachtete ihn dabei, wie er die Spuren unserer Lust beseitigte, so gründlich es eben ging.  
Als Even damit fertig war strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen an meinen Armen auf und ab, weshalb ich mich wieder nach vorne beugte, ihn wesentlich sanfter als noch wenige Minuten zuvor küsste. Das viel zu helle Deckenlicht im Zimmer störte mich nun aber, weshalb ich schwerfällig aus dem Bett stieg, um das Licht aus zu machen. Anschließend begab ich mich wieder zurück zu ihm, tastete mich im Dunkeln vorsichtig entlang und ließ mich dann mit der Bettdecke nur noch halb auf ihm nieder.  
Es fiel kein Wort. Ich wusste nicht was ich jetzt sagen sollte, wie so oft und ich war nach der spontanen, aber echt heftigen Sache hier eben, zudem ziemlich schläfrig. Even hatte sein Kinn an meine Stirn gelehnt und schien komplett entspannt.  
Mit der Dunkelheit kamen auch die Gedanken und Sorgen zurück, wie das nun weiter gehen würde. Doch hatten die letzten Tage und Wochen voll Stress und Schlaflosigkeit schneller ihren Tribut gefordert, als ich angenommen hätte. Hier mit ihm zu liegen, hatte etwas so dermaßen beruhigendes, dass ich wirklich schnell einschlief.  
Doch ein paar Stunden später riss mich der Benachrichtigungston meines Handys aus dem Schlaf. Aufgeschreckt fühlte im Dunkeln nach Even, um sicher zu stellen, dass die Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf nicht von einem feuchten Traum herrührten. Auch seine Hand fasste nach meiner, als ich diese auf seinem Oberkörper ruhen ließ und so atmete ich erleichtert durch. Bis es noch einmal piepte und ich versuchte auszumachen, wo mein Handy liegen könnte. Nach einem weiteren Ton kroch ich über Even hinweg und stieg aus dem Bett, suchte im Dunkeln nach meiner Hose und zog das Telefon hervor, als ich sie fand.  
Moah... Eskild. Er schrieb mich inzwischen vier mal an: _Hallo!!! - Übernachtet jemand bei dir? - Sehe ein paar Schuhe. - Ist das Even????_ „Fuck...“, knurrte ich genervt und setzte mich an den Bettrand. Eine Hand strich sachte über meinen Rücken, als noch eine Text einflog: _Ich sehe, dass du die Nachrichten liest. Antworte._ Ich war gerade im Begriff ihm zu schreiben, dass wir morgen drüber reden könnten, doch soweit kam ich nicht, dann piepte das Ding erneut: _Okay, ich lasse dich in Frieden._ Weshalb ich das Handy gerade weglegen wollte und dann doch wieder eine Meldung kam: _Kann ich nicht reinkommen und grüßen?_ „Nein!!“, rief ich entschlossen und mit aufkommender Panik gen Zimmertür und stand auf, lief hinüber und öffnete vorsichtig einen Spalt. Meinen Fuß so positioniert, dass man die Tür nicht einfach aufreißen konnte. Wenn Eskild so drängelt, hätte es vielleicht wichtig sein können.  
Ich versteckte mich so gut es ging hinter der Tür und hatte mit dem grellen Licht im Flur zu kämpfen, „Bist du nackt?“, war dass erste was mein Mitbewohner mich fragte und so brummte ich: „Was ist denn?“ „Ooouuuh! Ihr habt gevögelt!“, stellte er gekonnt fest und so ließ ich meinen Kopf Augen verdrehend an den Türrahmen kippen. „War das alles?“, hakte ich nach und Eskild nutzte die Gelegenheit auch gleich: „Hi!“, rief er über mich hin weg, hinein in den finsteren Raum hinter mir und es kam auch ein „Hi“, zurück. Es klang, als musste Even dabei schmunzeln.  
Ich zwang mir ein Lächeln auf: „Nacht, Eskild!“, machte die Tür zu und schloss ab. Seufzend lehnte ich mich einen Moment daran und atmete tief durch. Einen Augenblick stand ich noch dort an der Zimmertür und schaute auf die nur schemenhaft erkennbaren Umrisse meines Bettes und kaute nachdenklich auf den Lippen. Sollte ich jetzt doch was ansprechen..?  
„Komm her, Baby“, lockte mich Evens Stimme leise. Baby. Aus seinem Mund klingt dieses Wort irgendwie schön. Aber meint er das auch so? Wer weiß...  
Und dennoch stemmte ich mich folgsam von der Tür weg. Vielleicht hat Reden doch noch bis morgen Zeit. Vorsichtig kroch zu ihm aufs Bett, zurück unter die Decke und legte das Handy auf den Nachtschrank. „Sorry...“, flüsterte ich und tastete mich im Dunkeln mit der Nasenspitze an seinem Gesicht entlang. Er schmiegte seine Wange kurz an meine, bevor er mich mit einem Stupsen zu einem eher sanften Kuss animierte.  
Reden musste wohl wirklich warten...

 

...to be continued...


	8. 03x08 - MANN MEINES LEBENS - (Mannen i mitt liv)

**Samstag, 26.11.2016 – 11:11**  
So gut, so lange und vor allem so erholsam wie diese Nacht, schlief ich schon seit... wer weiß wie lange nicht mehr. Und eigentlich wollte ich am liebsten auch gar nicht aufstehen, doch irgendwie fehlte da etwas, was hier neben mir liegen sollte. Mal wieder.  
Ich schaute auf und sah mich grob im Zimmer um, fand seine Klamotten nicht vor, wo sie sein sollten und schon ratterte mein Hirn, wie all die Wochen davor auch schon.  
Fuck, Even. Bist du schon wieder abgehauen? Was soll der Mist, man?  
Mein Blick ging hinüber zu dem Kopfkissen, auf welchem er gelegen hatte und ich suchte seine Seite nach einer Zeichnung oder wenigstens eine Notiz ab. Irgendwas, was er wie beim letzten mal dagelassen haben könnte. Doch nichts. Ich hob das Kissen an und fand auch drunter nichts. Kurz kam mir der Gedanke, dass vielleicht unter meinem Kopfkissen was gerutscht sein könnte, doch auch da war nichts. Verdammt... Dem werd ich was erzählen...  
Dieser ganze vor und zurück Scheiß immer wieder!  
Moment, vielleicht war ja was wichtiges und er hat mir 'ne Nachricht geschickt. Eilig nahm ich das Handy vom Nachtschrank und sah nach. Da war zwar eine Mitteilung, aber die war von meinem Vater: _Ich hab Tickets fürs Weihnachtskonzert nächste Woche in der Sagene Kirche gekauft, dachte du und ich könnten mit Mama dahin, es würde ihr viel bedeuten_.  
Dafür hatte ich nun echt keinen Nerv. Angepisst legte ich das Telefon zurück und stand vom Bett auf, suchte ein paar Klamotten zusammen und zog mich an. Ich riss die Tür auf und... hörte ein Lachen. Von Noora, aus der Küche. Außerdem noch jemand anderes. Was zum...? Eskild Stimme, und nun auch... Evens?  
Ein paar Schritte weiter vernahm ich zudem, dass das Radio vor sich hin dudelte und trat ungläubig näher. „Das ist ein kleines Dankeschön, weil ich eure Dusche benutzen durfte“, sprach Even und Eskild war von der Information offenbar angetan: „Du hast hier geduscht?“ Ich sah ihn grinsen. Das selbe Grinsen, was er hat, wenn er mit jemandem flirten will. „Ich hab eure Dusche benutzt“, bestätigte Even charmant lächelnd. Ob er eigentlich weiß wie anziehend sein Lächeln auf andere wirkt? Wenn ich mir meine Mitbewohner so ansehe, sind sie jedenfalls hin und weg. Von meinem Mann.  
Meinem? Oh Gott... Ich bin eifersüchtig...  
Egal, auf den Schock am Morgen, hab ich jedes Recht darauf! Weshalb ich beschloss mich zu zeigen, als Eskild nun ganz offensichtlich flirten wollte. „Die Haarprodukte sind nicht meine. Zumindest nicht alle“, faselte er einfach weiter und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass es Even kaum interessieren würde. Als auch Noora, die ebenfalls sehr von Evens Anwesenheit verzückt schien, ihren Duschkram anbieten wollte, verdeutlichte auch Eksild noch einmal, dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, wenn er von den seinen nimmt: „Du darfst dir gern Shampoo-...“ „Hi!“, begrüßte mich Even freudig, als er mich mitbekam und crashte somit Eskilds Shampoo-Rede, während ich ziemlich verwirrt von der ganzen Situation in der Küche stand. Even ließ alles fallen und kam auf mich zu: „Guten Morgen!“, Er drückte mir ohne Vorwarnung einen Kuss auf den Mund: „Ich hab Frühstück für uns gemacht“, und beschmierte meine Wange dabei versehentlich mit seinen Gewürzen. „Oh“, vernahm ich es von ihm und dann wischte er es sofort wieder weg.  
Ich war ein klein wenig überrumpelt. Hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so was. Dass Even hier in der Küche steht und kocht... und vor allem: Wo kommt der ganze Kram her?  
„Ich hoffe du bist hungrig, weil ich echt viel zu Essen gemacht habe“, ließ er mich wissen und ich schaute mich um. Joa... das kann man so sagen... Die ganze Küchenzeile, der Tisch... alles voll gestellt.  
Noora räusperte sich: „Sollten wir uns umziehen...?“ Sie sah zu Eskild und dieser zu mir... und ich wahrscheinlich dumm aus der Wäsche. „..Für... Wir sollten gehen und uns umziehen, für die Yogastunde, oder... ja...?“, schlug sie vor und Even fragte interessiert: „Oh, ihr macht Yoga?“ What?... Yoga? Seit wann das? Doch scheinbar wusste auch Eskild nicht wovon Noora sprach: „Wir machen kein Yoga.“ „Eh, ja! Doch, tun wir!“, kam es von ihr und Eskild entgegnete dem einen Augenblick später: „Oh, dieses Yoga! Ach, ja. Ich hab vergessen, dass wir jetzt zum Yoga gehen.“ Während Even weiter in der Pfanne herumrührte, Noora ihn dabei offenbar anschmachtete, plapperte Eskild weiter: „Wir gehen zu 'nem Bade-Yoga.“  
Diese Menschen verwirren mich. Seit wann geht man beim Yoga schwimmen? Haben die irgendwas geraucht? Aber auch Even schien das neu zu sein: „Bade-Yoga?“ „Im Bislet-Bad. Also werden wir dann mal... ehh...“, begann Eskild unsicher auszuführen, bis Noora wieder das Wort ergriff: „Wir werden dann mal gehen!“  
„Aber nehmt euch einfach den Cayenne-Pfeffer aus... dem Gefrierschrank... oder Speisekammer... oder.. Kühlschrank.. oder...“, eierte mein Mitbewohner herum und ließ mich langsam an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Die Zwei zogen sich giggelnd nach und nach aus der Küche zurück, nachdem Eskild grinsend an mir herum tätschelte und irgendwie nervös hinter Noora hinterher stolperte. Ich nickte nur ziemlich ratlos von dem Auftritt und widmete mich lieber dem was Even hier fabrizierte, statt dem merkwürdigen Verhalten meiner Mitbewohner.  
„Ich wusste nicht was du magst, also... hab ich alles gemacht“, erklärte er sein Aufgebot an Essen überall. Unschlüssig schlich ich hinter ihm vorbei, während er den Herd aus machte und trat hinüber ans Spülbecken. Darüber im Schrank befinden sich Tassen und eigentlich wollte ich erst mal Kaffee, bevor ich mich mit Menschen, Essen und Problemen befasse. Doch er fragte nun: „Welcher Film?“ Huh? „Film?“, hakte ich irritiert nach, aber eine Antwort bekam ich nicht, stattdessen hielt er mir etwas von dem Rührei vor die Nase, welches er gerade gemacht hatte: „Probier mal.“  
Ich tat was er wollte und es schmeckte auch echt gut, weshalb ich nickte und eifrig kaute. „Ist das geil?“ „Mhm“, stimmte ich zu und von ihm kam ebenfalls ein überzeugtes: „Mhm!“ Even wandte sich seiner Pfanne zu und erklärte: „Das Geheimnis ist... ein Esslöffel Sauerrahm.“  
Okay. Sauerrahm hin oder her... Aber eigentlich interessiert mich nur eins: Was wird das jetzt? Das mit uns. Ich grübelte wie ich anfange und musste auch mehrmals nervös schlucken, eh ich mich durchringen konnte: „Als ich aufgewacht bin... Also... ich.. dachte, dass du gegangen bist.“  
Even unterbrach sein Tun, warf mir einen Blick zu, als wüsste er so gar nicht wovon ich rede und trat dann zu mir hinüber: „Du... Ich war nur hier, hab Essen gemacht... und mit deinen Freunden geredet.“ Er kam mir dabei so nah, dass er mich nun auf eine andere Art nervös machte, wie es nur er tun kann. Doch er nahm zum Glück wieder Abstand und wickelte mich nicht gleich wieder mit seinem Charme ein, sodass ich halbwegs bei klarem Verstand bleiben konnte.  
Wir mussten endlich reden. Und zwar jetzt! Even kratzte sein Rührei aus der Pfanne zusammen, während ich abermals einen Gesprächsansatz suchte und entschied mich für: „Weiß Sonja... wo du bist?“ Er drehte seinen Kopf kurz etwas in meine Richtung, sah mich aber nicht an, und sagte dann: „Fuck Sonja, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“ Ja, nee...  
Aber Even schien das ernst zu meinen, weshalb ich leise auflachte: „Ja... Das letzte mal, als du gesagt hast, dass es vorbei ist... hast du zwei Tage später wieder mit ihr rumgemacht. Es ist also nicht ganz so leicht für mich, einen Scheiß auf sie zu geben, Even.“ Auch jetzt hörte er auf in der Pfanne zu scharren und er überlegte sichtlich was er sagen sollte.  
Halbherzig stocherte er mit dem Pfannenwender im Rührei, als er sich zu äußern begann: „Ja, aber du musst verstehen, dass die Sache mit Sonja die ist,.. dass sie soviel Kontrolle hat. Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, sie kennt mich besser als ich mich selbst, weil... alles was sie sagt ist richtig. Und... deswegen hab ich es so verdammt satt. Ich hab das Gefühl... sie kann nicht fühlen, was ich fühle und... denke, wenn es wichtig ist.“ Ich hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte ihm zu folgen. Zwar hab ich keine Ahnung in welcher Form er sich von ihr kontrolliert fühlt und offenbar auch nicht von ihr verstanden. Aber ich tat mein bestes hinsichtlich dessen Verständnis zu zeigen, als er nach Zustimmung fragte. Ich nickte: „Nur du kannst fühlen, was du fühlst.“ Even sah mich dabei abwartend an und kam nun wieder auf mich zu. Sofort überkam mich wieder diese Nervosität, die seine direkte Nähe bei mir auslöste. Als wüsste er genau, was er da mit mir anrichtet...  
Er stand vor mir und betrachtete mich, lehnte seine Stirn an meine und stubste meine Nase mit der seinen. Even schluckte. Ich spürte, dass er in diesem Moment offenbar noch ein klein wenig angespannter war als ich, als er so dicht vor mir raunte: „Ich hab noch nie... so was gefühlt, wie das hier... Jemals.“ Er machte mich damit für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos. Aber nichts dazu sagen ging irgendwie auch nicht, vor allem wenn er mich so erwartungsvoll ansieht. Weshalb ich mich zu einem ganz leisen: „Ich auch nicht...“, überwand.  
Gott, ich hatte so eine Gänsehaut. Even versuchte mich zu küssen, schmiegte seinen Kopf wieder an meinen und ich ließ mich darauf ein. Verdammt. Er hatte mich mal wieder soweit, dass ich mehr wollte... Doch statt mich weiter zu küssen, brachte er Abstand zwischen uns und fing an zu grinsen.  
Ich war schon geistig dabei mit ihm rumzumachen und er hatte plötzlich ganz andere Dinge im Kopf: „Der Song, oder?“ „Huh?“, kam es perplex von mir. Umso mehr, als er rückwärts ging, um das Radio lauter zu stellen: „Gabrielle?“ „Verarscht du mich?“, wollte ich ernsthaft von ihm wissen, denn es ist schon echt kurios, wenn 'Hast du je von Nas gehört'-Even zu einem Pop/Dance what ever Shit-Song abgeht wie'n Zäpfchen. Außerdem war ich jetzt eigentlich auf was ganz anderes aus...  
Er begann auch gleich rhythmisch mit dem Kopf zu dem Lied zu nicken. „Nein?“, beantwortete Even meine Frage, doch ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war offensichtlich mehr bei dem Song, als bei mir und so schüttelte ich irritiert mit dem Kopf: „Oh Gott, das ist'n Hashtag. Was zur Hölle?“ Doch auch mein Gegenüber schien verwirrt: „Was denn?“ 'Was denn?'  
„Wenn du den Mann deines Lebens gefunden hast und es stellt sich heraus, er mag... Gabrielle“, trug ich den Titel des vermeintlichen Hashtags vor, doch Even schien damit wenig anfangen zu können, denn er konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf einen Teil der Aussage: „Bin ich der Mann deines Lebens?“ Shit, so war das nicht geplant. Überrascht von der Bedeutung meiner Worte musste auch ich nun grinsen, vor allem weil Even sich so darüber freuen konnte: „Ehrlich? Redest du von mir?“  
Er ging dabei einen Schritt zurück und sah sich um, als würde er sicherstellen wollen, dass ich niemand anderen meinen könnte oder vielleicht jemand da wäre, der ihm bestätigen würde, sich nicht verhört zu haben.  
Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich sagen sollte, bevor er meine Worte wiederholen wollte: „Ich bin der Mann deines-...“ „So funktionieren Hashtags, das weißt du!“, unterbrach ich ihn und er trat wieder ganz nah an mich heran und drängte mich mit dem Rücken leicht gegen den Hängeschrank hinter mir, als er freudig sprach: „Entschuldige, du hast gesagt, ich bin der Mann deines Lebens!“ Ich konnte nicht anders als lächeln, weil er so sehr über diesen Ausrutscher begeistert schien, und irgendwie... meinte ich es ja auch so...  
Er küsste mich kurz und schmiegte sich dann an mich, lehnte seine Stirn wieder an meine und flüsterte: „Sag's nochmal.“ „Hm?“, kam es fragend von mir, auch wenn ich ihn sehr wohl verstanden hatte. „Sag's nochmal“, wiederholte er sich beharrlich, weshalb ich nachgab und kaum hörbar sprach: „Du bist der Mann meines Lebens.“ Wieder küsste er mich, doch hielt er dabei einfach nicht still, weshalb ich meinen Arm um ihn legte und meine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf.  
Doch statt mir das zu geben was ich jetzt wollte, unterließ er es einfach nicht vor mir rumzutänzeln, zu diesem Song und beendete breit grinsend unseren Kuss. Even strahlte förmlich vor guter Laune, stubste mich mal wieder auffordernd mit der Nasenspitze an und tanze nur noch mehr mit.  
Seine Stimmung war irgendwie ansteckend, weshalb auch ich nicht aufhören konnte zu grinsen und ihn wegschubste. Wenn er schon nicht rummachen will. Doch er kam wieder näher und versuchte nun auch noch mich davon zu überzeugen, das Lied gut zu finden.  
„Das ist Mist!“, tat ich meine Meinung kund und konnte mir dennoch nicht verkneifen zu lachen. Even ließ sich aber nun erst recht nicht bremsen und feierte nur noch mehr, weshalb ich mich auch hierbei mitreißen ließ und ein kleeein wenig, iiirgendwie so mit dem Kopf nickte. „Guck, du tanzt doch!“ „Nein!“, stritt ich noch immer breit grinsend ab. Und Even forderte mich auf: „Dann komm her!“  
Ich wollte mich bestimmt nicht noch mal dazu hinreißen lassen, da mit zu machen, doch er fing gerade erst an und nahm nun auch noch die Arme dazu, um mich noch einmal zum Tanzen zu motivieren. Ich stell mich beim Tanzen echt dämlich an, daher war die Sache mit dem Kopf nicken auch schon das höchste der Gefühle. Mir war's irgendwie peinlich, auch wenn ich es komischerweise noch immer lustig fand, weshalb ich mir die Hände vors Gesicht hielt und hoffte er würde aufhören, eh ich mich womöglich gänzlich animieren lasse und er sieht was für ein unfähiger Tänzer ich bin. Er kam auf mich zu und brachte mich dazu die Hände wieder wegzunehmen, als er seine Handfläche an meine Wange legte. Kaum hatte er angefangen meinen Hals und Nacken zu streicheln, hatte er mich mal wieder an dem Punkt, wo ich alles mit ihm tun hätte wollen. Nur nicht unbedingt tanzen...  
Er begann seine Lippen zu dem Text des Liedes zu bewegen und ich hörte auch kurz seine leise Stimme mitsingen. Doch völlig egal, was seine Lippen machen, ich hänge so oder so an ihnen...  
Aber irgendwann war genug mit der Spielerei, ich fasste in wieder in seinen Nacken und zog ihn dicht an mich heran. Ich wollte ihn einfach weiter küssen, doch erst als ich die zweite Hand dazu nahm und seinen Kopf festhielt, ließ er sich gänzlich darauf ein. Und das dafür umso intensiver.  
Je länger wir hier rumstanden und miteinander rummachten, umso mehr wollte ich auch mehr. Keine Ahnung, ob sich das irgendwann mal ändert, aber im Moment hatte Even mehr Kontrolle über meinen Körper und meine Gefühle als ich selbst. Weshalb ich unser heftiges Knutschen unterbrach und tief durchatmend an die Decke schaute.  
Er küsste meinen Hals, statt ebenfalls aufzuhören, und gerade _das_ hatte fast noch mehr Wirkung auf mich, weshalb ich leise knurrte. Dies wiederum ließ Even mit seinem Tun dann doch stoppen: „Findest du den Song echt so schrecklich?“ „Ja...“, krächzte ich, ohne mir in dem Moment bewusst zu sein wovon er eigentlich redete. Welcher Song..? Ach ja, Gabrielle... Hatte ich schon wieder verdrängt...  
Besagtes Lied hörte in dem Moment auch auf und er drehte das Radio wieder leiser. Da will man alles um sich herum vergessen und ganz harmlos ein wenig rummachen, wie alle anderen auch und schon kann man gar nicht mehr aufhören. Aber ich hatte es ja drauf angelegt...  
„Nein... Das ist es nicht...“, murmelte ich und griff an sein T-Shirt, zog ihn wieder zu mir und lehnte meine Stirn an seine Schulter. „Was dann?“, fragte er leise und ich seufzte gedehnt, antwortete jedoch nicht. „Mhm?“, ließ der vor mir Stehende aber nicht locker und so knurrte ich: „Du!“ „Ich?“, hakte Even fast ein wenig entsetzt nach und ich gab ein bejahendes Brummen von mir. „Was ist denn mit mir?“, wollte er belustigt wissen und ich moserte drauf los: „Man... deine Augen... deine Lippen... dein Duft, deine Haare, wie du dich anfühlst. Wenn du da bist, wenn du _nicht_ da bist... Einfach alles an dir macht mich... wahnsinnig. _Komplett_ irre!“  
Eigentlich ein ernstgemeinter Vorwurf, denn seine Anwesenheit ließ mich kaum mehr klar denken und wenn er nicht da ist, denke ich an nichts anderes. Doch Even schmunzelte, legte seine Stirn ebenfalls auf meine Schulter und flüsterte nach einem Augenblick der Stille amüsiert: „Selbst meine Haare, ja?“ Auch ich wartete einen Moment und ließ mich dann zu etwas anderem als einem Ja hinreißen: „Die... sind Okay...“ Mehr als Okay! Ich steh so abartig drauf in diese Haare zu greifen, das ist echt nicht mehr normal. Aber vielleicht ist es besser Evens Ego nicht zu sehr zu puschen, weshalb ich ergänzte: „Kein Vergleich zu Williams Haaren!“  
Diese Bemerkung machte den Mann meines Lebens stutzig und er hob seinen Kopf an: „William?“  
„William!“, bestätigte ich, da er angebissen hatte und scheinbar unsicher war, ob ich scherze oder es ernst meine.  
Kurz schwieg Even und fragte dann doch: „Wer ist das?“ Als ich ihm nicht antwortete, weil ich es durchaus genoss, auch mal _ihn_ zu zappeln zu lassen und nicht immer nur andersrum, brachte er mich nun dazu ihn anzusehen. Sein fragend irritiertes Gesicht sprach Bände. Seine Augen suchten meine Mimik ab und seine Lippen bewegten sich, als wolle er etwas sagen, er tat es aber nicht. Es waren nur winzige Bewegungen.  
Er versuchte zudem sein Lächeln zu bewahren, aber es schien ihn doch zu sehr zu interessieren, wer der Typ ist. Sollte Even tatsächlich Eifersüchtig sein? Er fragte ja auch schon mal wegen Eskild, ob der mich 'abgecheckt' hätte, in der Bar damals.  
Das 'Leid' konnte ich mir jedoch nicht lange antun und begann zu lächeln: „Das ist Nooras Freund. Oder... irgendwie so was. Keine Plan, was bei den Beiden gerade abgeht.“ „Phhww“, kam es erleichtert von Even, bevor er fragte: „Wieso, was ist da los?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie ist hier und er in London, also...“ „Also sind seine Haare meilenweit aus deiner Reichweite“, giggelte er und ich grinste: „Tze... Als würden mich seine Haare wirklich interessieren. Das ist nur so... 'n Running-Gag bei den Jungs.“ Das amüsierte, aber auch konfuse Gesicht vor mir war einfach sehenswert, aber dennoch erläuterte ich: „Falls du ihn irgendwann mal siehst, wirst du wissen was ich meine. Williams Haare sind an der Nissen... eine Legende.“  
Even hatte scheinbar vor, dass ich diese Haare so schnell wie möglich wieder vergesse und machte genau da weiter, wo ich uns eben unterbrochen hatte. Das ging so lange, bis es wieder in mir kribbelte und Even seine Hände unter mein T-Shirt schob. Es gefiel mir und so seufzte ich dabei in den Kuss, den er nun doch unterbrach: „Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?“ Ich schaute in das Gesicht des vor mir Stehenden: „Und der ganze Kram hier?“ „Kann warten...“, raunte er und zog mich von der Küchenzeile weg, drehte uns wieder herum und schob mich heftig knutschend rückwärts in mein Zimmer.  
Als wir dort ankamen, riss ich kurz die Kontrolle an mich und so stemmte ich ihn für einen Augenblick an die Tür, schloss ab und überließ mich ihm wieder. Even zerrte mir das Shirt über den Kopf und ich stieg aufs Bett, er drängte mich gleich auf den Rücken und zwischen meine Beine. Was mich von einem Moment auf den anderen etwas panisch werden ließ. Erst recht, als seine Hand ohne Umschweife in meine Hose wollte.  
Mein Herz begann gestresst zu rasen und meine Atmung wurde schneller, was Even wohl fehlinterpretierte, denn er agierte nur noch angeregter und ich ihn nun stoppen musste. Ich schob ihn zur Seite und richtete mich auf, schnappte nach Luft und vernahm ihn besorgt fragen: „Was ist? I-ich dachte du wolltest...“ „Wollte ich auch...“, bestätigte ich und versuchte mich in den Griff zu kriegen. Auch Even setzte sich nun auf und begann vorsichtig meine Schulter zu küssen: „Wir müssen nicht...“ „Ich wollte!“, stellte ich klar und setzte dann fort: „Ich bin nur... ich hab... Panik bekommen...“ Panik, dass er jetzt mit mir schlafen will. So richtig.  
Selbst wenn nicht jetzt, dann sicherlich ziemlich bald. Und ich bin einfach nicht vorbereitet. Was wenn ich was vergeige? Ich meine, die Gedanken hatte ich vorher auch schon, aber... Aber ich wusste gerade echt nicht wie.. und wo... und was... und... „Isak?“, flüsterte Even meinen Namen und ich drehte meinen Kopf, angespannt die Haare raufend, zu ihm. „Wir können auch einfach einen Film gucken... oder frühstücken. Ich.. hatte nur das Gefühl...“ Ich wandte mich gänzlich zu ihm, legte meine Hand an seine Wange und meine Stirn an seine.  
Keine Ahnung, wie ich mein plötzliches Ausflippen erklären sollte. Irgendwie bin ich einfach komplett in Stress geraten. Was falsch zu machen, wäre der absolute Worst Case. Ich hab so vieles falsch gemacht.... Und das mit Even war mir einfach zu wichtig.  
Ich küsste ihn vorsichtig und flüsterte: „Such dir einen Film raus. Wir frühstücken im Bett... Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Ich musste dringend mit Eskild reden. Er hat so was sicher hunderte Male gemacht, er weiß wie man... da ran geht. Ich stand von der Matratze auf, zog mein Shirt wieder an und verließ den Raum. Geradewegs lief ich eiligen Schrittes auf das Zimmer meines Mitbewohners zu und hämmerte an die Tür: „Eskild? Ich muss mit dir reden. Dringend!“ Doch kein Mensch reagierte, weshalb ich öffnete und auch niemanden vorfand. „Shit..“, knurrte ich und begab mich zurück in mein Zimmer.  
Even war nicht mehr dort und wahrscheinlich in der Küche zugange, weshalb ich mein Handy schnappte und ihm meinem Laptop aufs Bett legte. Hektisch lief ich an der Küche vorbei, wo ich Even mit Geschirr klimpern hörte und schloss mich im Bad ein. Gestresst suchte ich in meinem Telefon die Nummer von Eskild hervor und rief an. Es klingelte... Doch es nahm keiner ab. Ich probierte es noch einmal... und endlich: „Hallo? Isak?“ Gott sei dank! „Ähm... Eskild?“, kam es tierisch aufgeregt von mir und ich hörte es aus dem Telefon: „Ja, Patenkind?“ „Lass den Scheiß... die Lage ist ernst! Ich brauche mal wieder einen Rat“, sprach ich schnell und hörte eine Kaufhaus-Durchsage im Hintergrund.  
„Okay, komm erst mal runter... und dann erzähl mir, womit dein Guru dienen kann“, redete er relativ laut weiter und ich druckste herum: „Ich, ähm... wollte nur mal fragen... was ich so.. machen muss.“ „Wobei?“, hakte er nach und ich versuchte mit gedämpfter Stimme zu reden: „Also.. mit Even... im Bett..“ „Ich versteh kein Wort!“, schimpfte er, weshalb ich hinüber zum Wasserhahn ging und diesen laufen ließ. Wie es auch die Leute im Fernsehen machen, wenn man ihre Gespräche nicht belauschen soll und sprach ebenfalls etwas lauter: „Wenn ich... mit ihm schlafen will...was-..“ „Du willst Sex mit Even?“, kam es gefühlt so unüberhörbar schallend von ihm, dass ich dachte, das ganze Kaufhaus würde an diesem Gespräch teilhaben und so zischte ich: „Ja doch... verdammt...“  
Er lachte: „Mach, was immer ihr wollt.“ „Nee, ich meine … wir haben noch nie.. so richtig.. also.. er ja schon, irgendwie... aber ich nicht... so richtig...“, stammelte ich und wäre am liebsten noch zusätzlich in die Dusche gestiegen, um zu vermeiden, dass Even mich hier hören könnte. „Okay. Und wie soll ich dir jetzt helfen?“, wollte er wissen und ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Was weiß ich, ich dachte du kannst mir irgendwie... Tipps geben, was ich tun oder lassen soll.. oder...“ „Isak, im ernst. Woher soll ich wissen was ihr im Bett wollt?“, fragte er mich und irgendwie hatte er ja schon recht... „Habt ihr mal geredet?“, hakte mein Mitbewohner einem Moment später nach und ich entgegnete dem fragend: „ _Darüber_?“ „Ja, _darüber_ “, hörte man Eksild schon ein wenig amüsiert und so antwortete ich: „Nicht direkt. Eigentlich haben wir nur... so... naja rumgemacht. Was halt gerade schön war.“ „Dann macht das wieder und wenn ihr weiter gehen wollt, dann tut's.“, erklärte er und sagte dann: „Weiß gerade wirklich nicht was du hören willst... Willst du 'ne Anleitung?“ „Ja, kann sein...“, murmelte ich und hörte ihn lachen: „Issy, ich kann dir nur 'ne Anleitung für mich geben. Die wird dir bei Even aber nicht viel nutzen. Da wirst du _ihn_ fragen müssen.“ „Hm...“, brummte ich, nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis dieses Telefonats und war gerade im Begriff mich zu verabschieden, als er mich neckte: „Genieß deine Unschuld, kleiner Freund. Dein Even wird sie dir nehmen!“ „Danke und viel Spaß noch!“, würgte ich mögliche weitere Versuche, mich in meiner ohnehin schon peinlichen Lage hochzunehmen, ab. „Phhhww..“, entkam es mir noch immer ziemlich angespannt und so steckte ich mein Handy in die Hosentasche, eh ich mir eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht schmiss und den Hahn wieder zudrehte.  
Mein Blick fiel mal wieder auf mein Spiegelbild, während ich mich auf das Waschbecken stützte und beobachtete wie die Tropfen in meinem Gesicht herunter liefen. „Oh, Fuck...“, murmelte ich kaum vernehmbar. Er muss mich doch für völlig bescheuert halten oder sonst was von mir denken... Erst heiß machen und dann abhauen. Ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, als könnte man mit Even nicht drüber reden. Denke ich...  
Ich trocknete mein Gesicht ab und fasste an die Türklinke. Okay. Was passiert, das passiert. Kein Grund in Panik zu verfallen.  
Als ich die Tür öffnen wollte und sie sich nicht bewegte, atmete ich tief durch und drehte anschließend ruhig den Schlüssel wieder herum. Alles kein Anlass die Nerven zu verlieren. Alles völlig gechillt.  
Beim nächsten Versuch die Klinke zu betätigen, öffnete sich die Tür auch und so machte ich mich auf den Weg zurück in mein Zimmer. Dort saß Even auf dem Bett, mit dem Laptop vor sich. Er sah mich ein wenig von unten herauf an und verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als er sagte: „Du solltest deine Browser-Historie ab und an mal löschen.“ „Wieso...?“, fragte ich verunsichert. Nicht, weil ich nicht wusste, weshalb man so was löscht, eher weil ich wissen wollte, was er folglich dessen gefunden hat. „Du hast Romeo und Julia gegoogelt“, lächelte er und ich ließ mir schnell etwas einfallen: „Ach das.. ja... ich...ähm... Ich musste was für die Schule suchen...“ Er nickte verstehend und sagte dann: „Und die Pornoseiten hier, waren sicherlich für den Kunstunterricht.“ Ich fühlte mich ertappt, versuchte aber dennoch souverän über dieser Sache zustehen und sprach: „Nein, die waren für... Biologie. Ich hab keinen Kunstunterricht mehr.“ Even lachte und wippte mit den Augenbrauen: „Alles klar... Biologie.“ Ich trat näher, kroch zu ihm aufs Bett und stoppte kurz vor seinen Lippen: „Bio... logie.“ Ich sah, wie er auf meinen Mund schaute und dann wieder in meine Augen, als ich wissen wollte: „Glaubst du mir etwa nicht?“ „Ich weiß nicht...“, flüsterte er und so küsste ich ihn kurzerhand, möglichst überzeugend. Ich drängte ihn mit seiner Rückseite aufs Bett und versuchte mir meine Unsicherheit von vorhin nicht anmerken zu lassen und sie allem voran bloß nicht noch einmal aufkommen zu lassen.  
Als ich mir bewusst wurde, dass Even so gut wie nichts unternahm, außer da zu liegen und sich von mir knutschen zu lassen, hörte auch ich auf und strich andächtig mit dem Daumen über seine Lippen. „Was war denn?“, flüsterte er und ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Denk nicht drüber nach.“ Er sah mich an und hauchte: „Doch...“ „Was willst du für einen Film sehen?“, wechselte ich das Thema und hob mich von ihm hoch. Auch Even richtete sich wieder auf und sprach: „Musst nur noch auf Play drücken.“  
„Okay...“, entgegnete ich dem und als ich zum Laptop schaute, fiel mein Blick auch gleich auf die fünf oder sechs Teller auf der Kommode: „Oh.. f...“ „Keine Angst, ich hab so viel gemacht, dass für die anderen auch noch genug übrig ist“, ließ er mich wissen und stieg vom Bett, holte die Teller zu uns und stellte sie direkt vor das Bett. Ich klickte auf den Play-Butten und wusste schon in den ersten Sekunden, welcher Film das hier sein würde: „Romeo und Julia?“ „Kennst du den schon?“, fragte er mich unschlüssig und ich überlegte kurz was ich antworten würde. „Nein?“, log ich und er hakte nach: „Nein?“ „Ähm nur... nur... das... was ich da mal für die Schule brauchte... Ja“, stammelte ich, da ich nicht zugeben wollte, dass ich den Film schon durch mein Stalking damals gesehen hatte. Er nickte grinsend, reichte mir eine Gabel und den Teller mit dem Rührei drauf, während wir dem Anfang des Films lauschten und Even leise sprach: „Ist einer meine Lieblingsfilme.“ Ich schaute ihn an und grübelte noch immer, ob ich es gestehen soll, doch er fragte mich: „Du findest das merkwürdig oder?“ Ich hatte gerade einen Bissen genommen und schüttelte daher nur mit dem Kopf. Even... seit ich dich kenne, hat 'merkwürdig' ein ganz anderes Niveau für mich. Und irgendwie mag ich das an dir so sehr...  
„Toast?“, vernahm ich es von ihm, als er mir besagtem unter die Nase hielt. „Ehh... ja.“ „Wir können auch Käse drauf legen und im Ofen warm machen“, schlug er vor und ich lächelte: „Wenn du das unbedingt möchtest... tun wir das, ansonsten... lass uns einfach den Film sehen.“ „Okay. Film!“, beschloss er und machte sich auf dem Bett lang.  
Als der Streifen schon weit über eine halbe Stunde lief, folgte Even dem Geschehen so gebannt, als würde er den Film selbst zum ersten mal sehen. Nebenher wurden wir mit dem Frühstück fertig, wobei... kann man gegen geschätzt 12 Uhr mittags noch frühstücken sagen?  
Es fielen mir jedoch nach und nach so ein paar Dinge auf, die mir nicht nur deshalb bekannt vorkamen, weil ich den Film schon einmal gesehen hatte. Als Romeo und Julia zusammen in den Pool fielen, fiel nun der Groschen bei mir: „Hhhhh! What!? Das war geplant!“ Ich schubste ihn leicht an der Schulter und sprach gespielt vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast das alles geplant!“ Even tat natürlich ahnungslos: „Mhm?“ „Halloween? Die Kostüme? Julia in weiß, Romeo in grau! Wie du und ich! U-u-und der verdammte Pool!“, zählte ich auf und sah ihn grinsen: „Keine Ahnung wovon du redest!“ „Das weißt du genau!“, bekräftigte ich meinen Verdacht und knuffte ihn in die Seite, er zuckte lachend zusammen und gestand: „Okay, okay! Vielleicht... hab ich gehofft, ich hätte auf dieser Halloween-Party Zeit mit dir verbringen können. Aber… hat sich ja noch viel besser ergeben... Ich hatte dich ganz für mich alleine. Das... mit dem Pool... war eher... 'ne spontane Idee... die mir kam.“  
Er lächelte so überzeugend und unschuldig tuend, ich musste grinsen und ihn einfach dabei küssen. Even drehte sich auf den Rücken und ich beugte mich über ihn. Manchmal ist er einfach zum nieder knutschen, vor allem nachdem er flüsterte: „Und du glaubst nicht, dass man der Regisseur seines Lebens sein kann...“ Okay... er hatte mich wohl umgestimmt.  
Da er mit der Vorderseite nach oben lag und auf dem Laptop schaute, überstreckte er den Kopf dabei und ich stellte mal wieder fest wie anziehend das auf mich wirkte. Ich begann seinen Hals zu küssen, als er zusah wie Romeo und Julia im Pool beim Rumknutschen waren. Er durchwühlte meine Haare mit der einen Hand und fuhr mit der anderen unter mein T-Shirt, weshalb ich nicht lange zögerte und es mir auszog. Sein Augenmerk ließ dadurch auch vom PC ab und verfolgte stattdessen mein Tun.  
„Du verpasst den Film, wenn du so weiter machst..“, raunte er, doch das interessiert mich gerade weniger: „Kann sein...“ sprach ich an seinen Lippen, bevor sich sie küsste und hoffte, er würde sich endlich auf mich einlassen. Ich wollte ihm irgendwie zeigen, dass ich durchaus für mehr zu haben bin und meine Flucht vorhin nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Aber Even spielte nicht mit. Er ließ das von mir begonnene Rummachen ausklingen und drehte sich wieder herum. Da kriegt man einmal Panik und schon wird man wie ein rohes Ei behandelt. Frustrierend...  
Ich legte mich geschlagen daneben und seufzte möglichst dramatisch. „Entspann dich. Kein Stress“, sprach er ruhig und strich über meinen Rücken. Als er mit etwas mehr Druck streichelte, hatte ich fast schon wieder Hoffnung er würde es sich anders überlegen, doch meine Hoffnung erstickte er im Keim: „Du bist völlig verspannt. Hier...“ Er massierte mit etwas mehr Kraft an meinen Nacken und mir entwich ein schmerzerfülltes; „Ouuh, shit...“ „...und da...“, knetete er auch weiter unten, zwischen meinen Schulterblättern, fester entlang und ich fluchte: „Fuck...!“ Während ich mich von diesem Anschlag erholen wollte, rappelte er sich plötzlich auf und setzte sich auf mich drauf. Ich konnte seinem Vorhaben also kaum mehr entkommen. „Das haben wir gleich!“, kündigte er seine Folter an und legte los. „Ahh!! Scheiße, verdammt! Weißt du, was du da tust?“ „Vertrau mir, ich mach das nicht zum ersten mal“, kam es von ihm und ich nuschelte mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen: „Ja ja... das hab ich schon mal gehört...“ „Lass mich einfach machen. Okay?“, vernahm ich es zuversichtlich von ihm und beschloss mich nicht weiter wehren zu wollen. „Oahh... fuckfuckfuck...!“, fluchte ich dennoch ungebremst weiter, während Even stetig auf und abfuhr und immer wieder über die selbe Stelle knetete.  
Langsam ließ der Schmerz aber zum Glück endlich nach und ich konnte durchatmen. „Geht's jetzt?“, fragte er und ich brummte: „Mhmmm... besser.“ Doch als seine Finger an meinem Nacken zugange waren, wurde die Sache wieder kriminell: „Shit! Warte, warte! Ich brauch erst mal... Ich muss erst mal...“, hechelte ich nach Luft und versuchte dann so gefasst wie möglich den Rest dieser Tortour zu ertragen: „Okay, gut... Mach weiter.“ „Hmkay“, hörte man es konzentriert von ihm, während er loslegte und ich am liebsten in die Matratze unter mir gebissen hätte: „Wenn ich danach einen Chiropraktiker brauche bist du schuld! Auhh..! Verdammt...“ „Entspann dich einfach, dann tut es weniger weh“, war sein fachmännischer Rat und schon quälte er mich wieder.  
Es dauerte auch hier seine Zeit bis der Schmerz nach ließ und ich langsam so etwas wie Genuss empfinden konnte: „Ich glaube... es funktioniert.“ „Ja? Fühlt sich gut an?“, fragte er mich und strich zur Abwechslung mal wieder über meinen ganzen Rücken, weshalb ich fast schon hätte schnurren können: „Oh ja...!“ „Soll ich noch mal ein bisschen tiefer...?“, hakte er nach und ich entgegnete dem angetan: „Ja, tiefer...“ Er tat wie ich wollte und nun war die Massage auch echt angenehm. „Jesus Christ... du bist echt gut“, krächzte ich, ein wenig fertig, aber völlig entspannt.  
Noch einmal fuhr er meinen gesamten Rücken ab, vom Hinterkopf bis zum Steiß runter, von einem Arm zum anderen und ich hätte dahin schmelzen können: „Woah... geil.“ Even schmunzelte hörbar: „Kann dir zeigen wie man das macht.“ „Etwa bei dir?“, fragte ich grinsend und er antwortete: „Ja selbstverständlich! Glaubst du... ich lass dich an jemand anderen ran?“  
In dem Moment meldete sich mein Handy mit einem Benachtrichtigungston, doch ich war zu entspannt, als dass ich mich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegen wollte und so fragte ich: „Wer ist das?“ Even schaute sich nach meinem Telefon um, nahm es und sagte: „Ehh... Eskild. Er schreibt: _That went fast_. Zwinkerndes Smiley.“ Ich drehte mich nun irritiert zu ihm um und auch er zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. Er reichte mir das Ding und als ich die Nachricht mit eigenen Augen las, ging mir ein Licht auf: „Oh... Gott. Er hat uns eben gehört und denkt-...“, begann ich und unterbrach mich selbst, eh ich einen Moment später fortsetzte: „Er denkt jedenfalls nicht, dass du mich _nur_ massiert hast...“ Even lachte auf und legte sich vorsichtig auf mich drauf: „Soll er denken was er will...“ „Das sagst du... Aber du kennst Eskild nicht... Nicht so gut wie ich...“, murmelte ich, wohl wissend, was da auf uns zukommen wird. Manchmal verfluche ich diese dünnen Wände hier...

Wir waren am späten Samstagnachmittag noch einkaufen. Auch, um ein paar Sachen zu ersetzen, die der Frühstücksaktion von Even zum Opfer fielen. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass hier jeder seinen eigenen Kram in seinen Fächern hat und auch wenn deshalb niemand etwas sagte, so wollte ich auch keinen Stress deswegen riskieren und kaufte die Sachen einfach nach.  
Auf dem Heimweg kamen wir an meinem angestammten Bislett Kebab House vorbei und nahmen uns von dort etwas mit. „Wow, das ist echt lecker! Wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so was geniales gibt“, vernahm ich es begeistert von ihm, trotz des lauten Verkehrslärms direkt neben uns und so schlug ich vor, dass wir uns erst mal setzen sollten, während wir essen. Da es mit den vielen schweren Einkaufstüten am Handgelenk, doch echt nervig war.  
Wir saßen etwa an der Stelle, wo ich auch mit Jonas vor anderthalb Wochen gesessen hatte. Hier war es ruhig und niemand großartig zu sehen, weshalb ich mich traute hinüber in sein Haar zu greifen und es zu verwuscheln. „Ich weiß...ohne Wachs drin, liegen die nicht wirklich..“, sprach er und futterte weiter, während ich noch einmal genüsslich durch die Strähnen fuhr und ganz kurz seinen Hinterkopf kraulte, bevor auch ich weiter aß und ihn, mit halbvollem Mund sprechend, neckte: „Wer war es noch gleich, der angeblich Angst hätte seine Frisur abzufucken?“ Even lachte kauend und wusste offenbar worauf ich anspielte.  
„Ich hätte dir ein Cap von mir leihen können“, merkte ich an und er sprach: „Damit seh ich aus wie zwölf.“ „Glaub mir... bei deiner Größe siehst du nicht aus wie zwölf. Außerdem... hab ich genug davon an deiner Wand bei dir im Zimmer gesehen“, teilte ich ihm mit und er entgegnete dem: „Ja, die sind auch großteils aus der Zeit, wo ich noch zwölf war!“  
Even hatte auch in dem Video-Interview mit diesem Mikael ein Cap auf. Und würde man mich fragen, sah er damit schon... interessant... aus. Okay vielleicht machen ihn die Caps doch ein wenig jünger... aber maximal ein bis zwei Jährchen.  
„Fuck...“, vernahm ich ein leises Fluchen neben mir und so sah ich hinüber. „Hab mich bekleckert...“, brummte er und wischte nun mit einer Papierserviette auf seinem Shirt herum. Ich musste lachen und schlug vor: „Mach die Jacke einfach zu, dann sieht's keiner.“ Ist sowieso ziemlich kalt geworden und es dämmerte auch schon.  
Ich war schneller mit dem Essen fertig als Even, weshalb ich mein Papier nun im Müll schmiss und dabei ein Pärchen beobachtete, das in einiger Entfernung neben uns herum alberte. Obwohl ich nie glaubte, dass ich das je wollen würde, so verspürte ich den leisen Wunsch auch so unbeschwert sein zu können, wie diese Beiden da.  
Auch Even war nun fertig und kam zu mir hinüber, warf eben falls einen kurzen Blick auf die Zwei, während sein Papier im Abfall landete und er dann sagte: „Komm, lass uns den Kram da zu dir bringen.“ Ich nickte und tat so, als würde es mich nicht im geringsten interessieren was die da drüben machten oder auch nicht.  
Auf dem Rückweg redeten wir weit weniger als vorhin noch. Meine Gedanken waren bei dem Pärchen, oder viel mehr der Vorstellung, dass es wir beide wären. Sicher wäre Even dafür zu haben, aber leider sehen das noch viel zu viele Menschen nicht so locker. Das machte mir Angst.  
„Wir sind da“, vernahm ich es von Even, der plötzlich stehen blieb. Doch ich war noch zu sehr in Gedanken: „Hm?“ „Wir sind da“, wiederholte er sich lächelnd und ich sah zu unserer dunkelblauen Haustür: „Oh...Wir sind da...“ Ich stellte meine Einkaufstaschen ab und schon neckte er mich: „Dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist, dass wir schon da sind.“ Ich kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und schloss dann auf, lief anschließend mit meinen Tüten voran die Treppen hinauf und bemerkte sehr wohl wie Even damit zu kämpfen hatte, mit seiner Last die letzten Stufen hinauf zu kommen. Oben angekommen stöhnte er abgekämpft: „Heilige Scheiße...“ „Hast du noch nie Einkäufe hoch getragen?“, fragte ich belustigt und er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein... meine Mutter macht das immer Montagmorgens... wenn ich in der Schule bin. Sie hat montags immer frei.“  
In der Wohnung angekommen, zogen wir die Schuhe aus und stellten die Einkäufe in die Küche, eh wir auch die Jacken auszogen und mein Blick wieder auf das bekleckerte Shirt fiel: „Nimm dir einfach ein neues aus meinem Schrank.“ Even ließ sich aber erstmal auf einen Stuhl fallen und schaute an sich herab: „Ich fühl mich gerade wie zwei, nicht mal mehr wie zwölf...“ Er fing an zu lachen und steckte auch mich damit an, während ich begann den Kühlschrank einzuräumen.  
„Woher hast du das das eigentlich? Das ist nicht das T-Shirt, was du anhattest... als du gestern hier aufgeschlagen bist“, wollte ich wissen, denn ich weiß ja schließlich was ich ihm vom Leib reiße, und Even antwortete: „Das hat mir Noora gegeben... als ich geduscht hab.“ „ _Während_ du geduscht hast?“, hakte ich gleich nach und er lächelte: „Nein, danach. Aber... sie hat mir ein Handtuch gereicht, als ich gerade raus kam.“ „What?“ Mir fiel vor Schreck beinahe der ganze Scheiß aus den Händen und so schaute ich entgeistert zu Even, welcher sich sichtlich amüsierte. „Ich musste mich doch irgendwie für Williams Haare revanchieren, oder?“, verteidigte er sich giggelend und so atmete ich erleichtert durch.  
Aber so verarschen... lass ich mich nicht so einfach! Ich schob ihm die restlichen Tüten vor die Füße: „So... Mann meines Lebens. Ich geh jetzt auch duschen... und du räumst weiter ein!“, forderte ich und schaute in ein gespielt entsetztes Gesicht: „Aber-...“ „Wir treffen uns in meinem Zimmer“, sprach ich schnell, bevor Einwände kommen könnten und ließ Even in der Küche zurück.  
Ich ging direkt ins Bad und schloss ab, entledigte mich meiner Klamotten und stieg in die Dusche. Gerade, als ich an die Stelle greifen wollte, an der ich mein Duschgel vermutete, fasste ich ins Leere. Bei einem Blick nach unten sah ich, dass es auf dem Rand stand. Even musste es heute morgen benutzt haben. Meines ist das einzige, was für Haut und Haar ist und damit, im Gegensatz zu dem Kram der anderen, relativ simpel gehalten ist. Ohne Extra-Dies oder Spezial-Das. Firlefanz.  
Das kleine Regal, auf welchem die Duschgele und Shampoos und was weiß ich, was das noch für Scheiß sein soll, ist immer brechend voll. Da Eskild will, dass der ganze Krempel da drauf steht. Nicht ganz unbegründet... Denn, bevor ich hier eingezogen bin, also zu der Zeit, wo er mich noch im Keller versteckte, war ich hier auch schon duschen. Ich hab die Flasche unten hingestellt und versehentlich mal nicht richtig zu gemacht, das Zeug lief aus und verteilte sich im Becken. Eskild kam, sah nichts und legte sich in der Dusche lang. Das gab 'ne Standpauke vom Feinsten und die Anordnung, dass ab jetzt alles da in das Regal soll.  
Ich hob also mein Duschgel auf und seifte mich ein, eh es ordnungsgemäß seinen Platz im Regal fand. Schnell spülte ich alles ab und verließ die Dusche. Mein Handtuch, ebenfalls das neutralste hier, war noch etwas feucht und auch nicht da, wo ich es zurück gelassen hatte, weshalb ich schlussfolgerte, dass Even auch dieses benutzt haben wird.  
Eilige rubbelte ich damit über meine Haare und klemmte mir das Tuch um die Hüfte, warf einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel und fragte mich, ob ich ihn vielleicht in diesem 'Outfit' überzeugen könnte wieder mit mir rumzumachen. Probieren!  
Ich verließ das Bad und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. In der Küche war niemand mehr, weshalb ich davon ausgehen konnte, dass Even inzwischen ebenfalls dort war. Ich öffnete die Tür und sah ihn mit meinem Laptop auf dem Schoß. Hörte sich an, als würde er gerade meine Playlists durchgehen und sich auch gerade für eine ruhige, melodische entschieden haben.  
Er sah zu mir, als ich mich von innen an die Tür lehnte und diese dabei ins Schloss rutschte. Der Laptop fand den Weg auf den Boden und so trat ich auf ihn zu. Even sah mich wortlos an und rutschte weiter aufs Bett hinauf. Wenn das keine Einladung war? Ohne einen Moment verstreichen zu lassen setzte ich mich auf seine Oberschenkel und begann ihn zu küssen. Seine Hände legten sich an meine Hüfte und fuhren bald an meinem Rücken auf und ab.  
Da meine Haare noch relativ nass waren, tropften diese auch noch ein wenig. Eigentlich hat's mich nie gestört, wenn irgendwelche Wassertropfen hinabfloss, aber jetzt kribbelten sie und Even leckte einen ab, der sich den Weg über mein Brustbein bahnte. Na bitte... Er hat angebissen!  
Regelrecht bestätigend lösten seine Finger mein Handtuch und zerrten es weg, genauso wie ich ihm nun dieses Shirt endlich auszog. Ich drängte ihn mit seinem Rücken aufs Bett und wollte gerade an seine Hose, als er uns mit einem mal herum rollte. Doch statt weiter zu machen, stand dieser Penner auf und so wollte ich mich gerade beschweren, als er sich vors Bett kniete und mich mit einem Ruck an den Beinen zum Rand zerrte. „Was zum...“, begann ich, kam aber nicht weit, denn Evens Lippen begannen mich und mein bestes Stück zu verwöhnen.  
Die Sache ist nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen, aber beschweren würde ich mich nicht. Er war mit Eifer dabei und diesmal würde ich ihn auch solange machen lassen wie er wollte. Es fühlte sich zudem mal wieder viel zu gut an, um ihn stoppen zu wollen. Obwohl mir klar war, dass das ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Warum auch immer er das tat...  
Ich stützte mich auf die Unterarme und schaute ihm zu. Sah, wie sich sein Kopf auf und ab bewegte und mich nun seine Augen fixierten. „Even...“, seufzte ich und er legte eine seiner Hände auf meinen Bauch. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf den einen Arm, während ich erst nach dieser Hand fasste und dann durch sein Haar kraulte. Lange konnte ich dem aber nicht standhalten und ließ meinen Kopf nach hinten kippen: „Oh.. fuck..!“ Bald darauf ließ ich mich gänzlich wieder auf die Matratze sinken und fasste wieder nach der Hand auf meinem Bauch. Je näher ich dem Höhepunkt kam, desto fester wurde mein Griff. Abermals versuchte ich kurz davor mit leichtem Klopfen meiner Finger zu signalisieren, dass es soweit sein würde. Für den Fall, er hätte sich das mit dem Schlucken seit dem letzten mal womöglich anders überlegt.  
Hatte er nicht... Even zog durch und mir entwich ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen als ich kam.  
Ein wenig fertig, aber entspannt blieb ich liegen, während seine Hände an meinen Oberschenkeln entlang fuhren.  
Ich genoss den Augenblick, atmete mehrmals tief durch und beschloss ihn dann doch ohne viel Rumeierei zu fragen: „Warum blockst du ab?“ „Ich blocke ab?“, stellte er eine Gegenfrage und ich brummte. „Du weißt was ich meine...“ Er setzte sich neben mich auf den Bettrand und richtete sichtlich grübelnd sein Haar, bevor er begann: „Wenn... ich dir sage, dass das... nichts mit dir zu tun hat-...“ „...dann glaub ich dir das“, unterbrach ich ihn. Wenn ich Even dazu drängen würde mir das zu sagen, müsste ich wahrscheinlich genauso zugeben, weshalb ich die Panik gekriegt habe. Und das hatte auch nicht wirklich was mit ihm zu tun, als mehr mit meiner eigenen Unsicherheit. Even wandte sich zu mir um: „Ja? Tust du?“ Ich schaute ihm in die Augen und setzte mich auf, eh ich nickte und dann einen Kuss auf seine Schulter tupfte.  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ich krallte geistesgegenwärtig nach einem meiner Kopfkissen und presste es vor meinen Schritt. Eskild trat im selben Moment ein, ohne eine Einladung abzuwarten: „Hey, ich wollte nur Danke sagen, weil ihr den Kühlschrank wieder... auf..gefüllt... Hab ich bei was gestört?“ „Nein, wie kommst du darauf...“, knurrte ich und rutschte samt Kissen vom Bett. „Kann doch keiner ahnen, dass ihr mitten am Tag rumvögelt“, kam es von meinem Mitbewohner, bevor er ergänzte: „Schon wieder!“ Während er von draußen die Tür zuzog, schob ich von drinnen und ließ meinen Kopf genervt dagegen kippen. „Du hast nicht abgeschlossen“, stellte Even gekonnt fest, weshalb ich genau das tat und dabei fluchte: „Verdammtes Irrenhaus... Nie hat man seine Ruhe...!“ Mag mir gar nicht ausmalen was gewesen wäre, hätte Eskild sich nur drei Minuten früher blicken lassen.  
„Wir können auch mal zu mir gehen“, schlug er mit leiser Stimme vor, während ich das grelle Deckenlicht ausmachte und er dann etwas unsicher ergänzte: „Ich müsste... vielleicht nur erklären, wieso ich so plötzlich _dich_ mitbringe...“ „...und nicht...Sonja?“, beendete ich seinen Satz, schaltete des angenehmere Licht der Tischlampe an und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ist schon Okay...“  
Zum Einen, ist das mit uns noch so frisch, wenn es denn überhaupt etwas ist und nicht wieder nur so 'ne Phase. Da wollte ich nicht gleich den Druck haben, wie seine Eltern tatsächlich auf mich reagieren würden. Zum Anderen, wüsste ich nicht, ob ich da überhaupt entspannen kann, mit dem Wissen, dass er dort vier Jahre lang mit Sonja... und so...  
Das Kissen, welches ich mit mir herum trug, warf ich nun ans Kopfende vom Bett und legte mich darauf. Even schnappte sich den Laptop und stellte ihn auf das Regal neben dem Bett, in Reichweite. Anschließend zog er die Hose aus und legte sich zu mir.  
Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wir er mich betrachtete, bevor seine Hand über meinen Rücken fuhr. Er kraulte mich ausgiebig, was ich sehr genoss und so rückte ich näher und stubste meine Nase gegen seine. Dies ließ ihn lächeln und er küsste mich vorsichtig.  
Dann schloss er die Augen. Es war noch nicht mal spät, aber Even wirkte ziemlich müde. Ich zerrte daher die Bettdecke hervor, legte sie über uns und beobachtete ihn weiter. Es sah aber nicht aus als könnte er tatsächlich einschlafen. Schweigsam lag ich eine Weile daneben, strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, welche ihn an der Nase zu kitzeln schien. Er hatte kurz die Augen geöffnet und mich angelächelt.  
Wenig später beschloss ich auch die Lampe auf dem Nachtschrank auszumachen und den PC in den Ruhemodus zu versetzen, da die relativ kurze Playlist sowieso schon seit einigen Minuten beendet war. Ich selbst war nicht wirklich müde, ich blieb dennoch einfach hier liegen.  
Als es dunkel war schmiegte Even sich ganz dicht an mich und streichelte meinen Hinterkopf. Was am Ende dazu geführt haben musste, dass ich doch eher weggepennt war als er.

Am nächsten Tag weckten mich Evens Streicheleinheiten und ich blinzelte mit müden zugekniffenen Augen. Sein alles erhellendes Lächeln war schon ziemlich ansteckend, doch der eingebaute Morgenmuffel in mir wehrte sich entschieden dagegen, sich mitreißen lassen zu wollen.  
„Hallo“, flüsterte er und ich zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Er zupfte sie wieder runter und fragte grinsend: „Bin ich morgens etwa so ein schlechter Anblick?“ Ich gab, unwillig zu reden, ein verneinenden Laut von mir und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu ihm. „Dabei bin ich extra hier geblieben“, sprach er und ich schaute ihn nun, plötzlich hellwach, direkt an: „Wo wolltest du sonst sein?“ „Nur hier...“, hauchte Even und setzte fort: „Bei dir...“, während er sich auf mich drauf legte und meinen Nacken zu küssen begann. Shit... dagegen ist jeder Morgenmuffel machtlos...  
Immerhin schien Even ja doch noch irgendwann Schlaf gefunden zu haben. Er wirkte jedenfalls wieder frisch und knackig. „Was machen wir heute?“, fragte er mit einem mal und hörte einfach auf an mir herum zu knabbern, weshalb ich noch immer nicht ganz wach murmelte: „Wie wär's... wenn wir hier weiter machen?“ „Ich will zocken!“, ging Even gar nicht erst auf meinen Vorschlag ein und sprang förmlich aus dem Bett. Im letzten Moment konnte ich mir noch die Decke greifen, eh diese mitgerissen wurde.  
„Komm schon!“, forderte er mich auf, das Bett zu verlassen, doch wie gesagt: Lediglich Stress und Kaffee kriegen mich morgens wach. Na ja, und neuerdings vielleicht andere Dinge, die man so im Bett tun kann...  
Er schaute aus dem Fenster und ich brummte: „Zieh dir was an, eh du vor der Fensterscheibe rumspringst...“ Even drehte sich grinsend zu mir, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und begab sich dann doch zum Schrank. „Links, oben... T-Shirts“, erklärte ich knapp und sah dabei zu, wie er zuerst in seine Hose stieg und dann ein T-Shirt aus einem Stapel hervor fischte: „Uhh... Notorious B.I.G!“, las er begeistert vor, was drauf stand und zog es auch gleich an. Skeptisch warf ich ihm einen Blick zu und sprach: „Kannst du behalten. Hatte ich ewig nicht mehr an.“  
„Cool! Danke“, hörte ich es überfreudig von ihm und so wanderte bei all der Stimmung meine Augenbraue verwundert in die Höhe. „Sag mal... hast du nachts irgendwann Crack geraucht, oder was?“, fragte ich und gab mich nun geschlagen, hievte mich mühselig aus dem Bett und trat ebenfalls auf meinen Schrank zu. „Nein, wieso? Ich hab nur gute Laune“, erklärte er und schlang seine Arme von hinten um mich, weshalb ich einfach still da stand und mich förmlich knuddeln ließ.  
Als er mit mir fertig war und ich mich anziehen konnte, setzte er sich auf den Rand meines Bettes und teilte mir mit: „Weißt du wie lange ich schon nicht mehr an der Konsole gezockt hab?“ „Wirst es mir sicherlich gleich sagen“, entgegnete ich dem und er antwortete: „Viel zu lange.“  
„Okay... ich geh in die Küche und mach Kaffee. Vorher läuft bei mir nichts. Na ja nichts, wofür ich mein Hirn brauchen könnte... Und dann können wir den ganzen Tag zocken.“ „Yes!“, vernahm ich es begeistert von ihm, eh er mir aus dem Zimmer folgte, aber statt der Küche das Bad ansteuerte und darin verschwand.  
Für einen Sonntag war ich relativ früh wach und wie es aussah, zeigte außer uns noch niemand hier ein Lebenszeichen. Routiniert bastelte ich Kaffee, Filter und Wassertank in die Maschine und ließ die Brühe durchlaufen. Die eingekehrte Ruhe genießend, lehnte ich mit dem Rücken an der Küchenzeile.  
Bis ich die Badezimmertür hörte und Even durch den Flur laufen sah. „Ich muss mir am Montag nach der Schule unbedingt mal ein paar Klamotten zusammen packen... und 'ne Zahnbürste, Deo...“, zählte er auf und kam auf mich zu, küsste mich und stützte sich neben mir mit den Unterarmen auf die Arbeitsplatte, um zu schauen wie weit der Kaffee ist.  
Etwa für hier? „Heißt das, du bleibt heute Nacht auch hier?“, hakte ich hoffnungsvoll nach und er schaute zu mir: „Wenn du willst?“ „Klar will ich!“, ließ ich ihn wissen und musste aufgrund seines nun breiten Lächelns ebenfalls ein wenig grinsen. „Und wie ich will“, nuschelte ich, als ich mich ihm zuwandte und meine Lippen an seine Schulter drückte.  
Als der Kaffee endlich durch und in Tassen verteilt war, gingen wir wieder in mein Zimmer. Even war scheinbar Feuer und Flamme aufs Zocken. „Aber ich warne dich... An mir beißt du dir die Zähne aus. Und ich werde dich nicht gewinnen lassen!“, verkündete ich und er akzeptierte die Challenge.  
Ich bereitete das erste Spiel vor und ließ ihm vollkommen freie Wahl. War schließlich völlig wurscht, welches Team er wählen würde, oder welchen Controller.  
Es kam, wie es kommen musste. Even war chancenlos gegen mich. „Ey.. wie machst du das?“, fragte er und konnte an der Stelle noch lachen. Beim zweiten Spiel hab ich ihn zugegebenermaßen ein paar Punkte sammeln lassen. Erfolgspunkte, sozusagen. Einfach, damit er dabei bleibt und nicht gleich aufgibt. Naja, und weil er echt süß ist, wenn er sich aufregt, und wenn er sich freut.  
Nachdem Even auch beim zweiten Spiel 'ganz knapp' verloren hat, beschloss er sich über die Mittagszeit eine Taktik überlegen zu wollen. Bitte. Auch das wird ihm nicht helfen.  
Da wir nun diesmal eigene Lebensmittel hatten, konnte ich ihn in der Küche auch schalten und walten lassen wir er wollte, ohne mir Gedanken zu machen, ob es Ärger gibt. Zwar baute Even heute keine ganze Festtafel auf, aber Kochen scheint wirklich ein Hobby von ihm zu sein. Ich setzte mich entspannt an den Tisch und schaute ihm zu. Jepp, ich könnte ihm tatsächlich den ganzen Tag dabei zusehen, wie er etwas macht. Irgendwas. Völlig egal was es sein würde.  
Als Even damit fertig war, ein paar Eier zu kochen, und belegte Brötchen mit Käse aus dem Ofen zu holen, setzte er sich auf den Stuhl direkt vor mir. Er saß recht einladend breitbeinig da, weshalb ich meinen Fuß direkt dazwischen stellte und ihn provokativ anlächelte. Doch er ließ sich kaum damit aus der Ruhe bringen und pfriemelte weiter an einer Paprika herum. Wollte mir ein Stück reichen, doch ich winkte ab: „Nee, ich krieg die Dinger roh nicht runter.“ Er nickte verstehend und schob mir eines der überbackenen Brötchen zu. Zögerlich probierte ich. Nach dem Kardamom-Toast Desaster konnte man schließlich nicht vorsichtig genug sein.  
Als ich ihn so betrachtete, aß und darüber nachdachte, dass es durchaus Zeiten gab, in denen ich nicht dran geglaubt hätte, dass wir nun hier sitzen würden. Wie ganz normale Leute. Pärchen. Mir fielen auch wieder die im Nachhinein echt farblosen Momente ein, in denen ich alleine hier saß, als Even noch nicht mein Leben durcheinander gebracht hat. Aber auch die Augenblicke, die es mir echt schwer gemacht haben, zu glauben, dass es jemals ein _Uns_ geben würde.  
Mir ging so einiges durch den Kopf und auch mein Gegenüber schien meine Nachdenklichkeit bemerkt zu haben: „Was ist?“ Seine Stimme war leise, aber interessiert. Mein Blick wich dem seinen aus, überflog dabei den ganzen Kram hier auf dem Tisch und blieb dann an einer Stelle hängen. Ich nahm eines der rohen Eier aus der Packung, die noch auf dem Tisch stand, hielt es zwischen uns und sprach: „Hier.... so hab ich mich gefühlt...“ „Wie 'n Ei?“, giggelte er und zog belustigt die Augenbrauen hoch. Doch ich verdeutlichte: „Ja, wie 'n Ei, dass man in die Luft wirft... und von ganz oben... fallen lässt.“  
Even beugte sich weit vor zu mir und fasste in meinen Nacken, dirigierte mich näher zu sich und sprach unter kleinen Küssen: „Das ist nicht gut... für so 'n Ei... wie dich...“ Er lachte nun wieder, während ich ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zuwarf. Der vor mir Sitzende hob meinen Fuß an seinen Schritt weg, fasste an meine Oberschenkel und zog mich mit lautem Scharren des Stuhls, auf dem ich saß, ganz nah zu sich heran: „Besser... wenn man das Ei zum Kochen bringt... damit es hart wird...“ Die dreckigste Art und Weise wie man so etwas sagen kann, brachte mich doch glatt dazu mein Ei selbst aus den Fingern gleiten zu lassen, doch Even's Hand war zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Es fiel ihm förmlich in die Handfläche und wahrscheinlich dachten wir nun Beide: Das musste einfach ein Zeichen sein.  
Ich packte ihm am Shirt und setzte mich kurzerhand breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß, er legte das Ei auf seinen Teller und stieg darauf ein. Warum auch immer er heute deutlich empfänglicher war fürs Rummachen. Wir waren gerade so schön dabei, als ich Schritte im Flur hörte, mich schleunigst zurück auf meinen Stuhl setzte und etwas wegrutschte.  
„Hi!“, wandte sich Even an den Neuankömmling. „Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte uns Eskild, ebenfalls bombastisch gelaunt und er bedachte uns mit einem Grinsen, während ich nun leicht genervt mein gekochtes Ei pellte. Mein Mitbewohner nahm sich vom Kaffee und schüttete sich dann Cornflakes in eine Schale, goss Milch drüber und lehnte sich nun an die Küchenzeile. Er kaute laut und beobachtete uns interessiert. „Gut geschlafen?“, durchbrach Eskild die Stille und der vor mir Sitzende antwortete ihm: „Jo jo.. Isaks Bett ist echt bequem!“ Noch eh er darauf reagieren konnte, hörte ich weitere Schritte im Flur. „Hey... ich geh erst mal duschen“, vernahm ich hinter mir Nooras Stimme und Eskild rief ihr nach: „Beeil dich, ich hab noch ein Date!“  
Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ich hier mit meinem 'Date' allein hätte frühstücken können, auch wenns inzwischen längst wieder Mittag war. Doch so ist das nun mal in einer WG.  
Wenig später, zurück im Zimmer stellte Even fest, dass ihm etwas kalt war und so schnappte er sich mein Hemd von der Kommode, welches ich am Freitag anhatte, als er hier aufgeschlagen war. Ich wollte ihm ein frisches anbieten, doch ihm gefiel es scheinbar. Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Bettrand und starrte angestachelt mit neuem Elan das nächste Spiel. Ich setzte mich dazu und nahm meinen Controller zur Hand.  
„Du hast keine Chance gegen den Meister“, sprach ich besonnen und selbstsicher. Damit hatte ich wohl Evens Ehrgeiz so richtig geweckt: „Wir werden sehen.“ Seine Stimme war irgendwie beunruhigend ruhig, doch da war ein kampflustiges Funkeln in seinen Augen, als er mit wippenden Augenbrauen ergänzte: „Baby!“ „Okay. Der, der gewinnt, darf sich was wünschen“, schlug ich vor und Even reichte mir sogleich die Hand: „Deal!“ Ich schlug ein und nickte bestätigend.  
Um die Sache ein wenig spannend zu halten, ließ ich ihn immer mal ein wenig aufholen in diesem Spiel. Etwa auf der Hälfte der letzten Spielzeit fiel mein Blick immer öfter auf meinen Mitspieler und der schien immer hektischer auf seinem Controller herumzuhämmern. Gestresst strich er sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Es macht schon Spaß mit ihm zu spielen. Und damit meine ich nicht mal das Zocken hier.  
Ihm dürfte inzwischen wohl aufgefallen sein, dass ich ihn den ganzen Tag schon immer mal ein zwei Tore machen lasse. Ich hatte noch Vorsprung, weshalb ich es mir leisten konnte, schnell mein Handy zu greifen und ein Bild von Even zu machen, der die Chance natürlich nutzte. Da ich ihm nun einen weiteren Punkt quasi geschenkt hatte, weil ich lieber den 'Augenblick vor dem Wutanfall' dokumentiert habe, holte er wieder ein Tor.  
Amüsiert davon, wie er sich darüber freute, setzte ich mich anschließend in aller Ruhe wieder neben ihn und stieß ihn sachte mit der Schulter an: „Keine Angst, du bist nicht ganz so schlecht wie Linn“, grinste ich und war mir des Sieges schon ziemlich sicher, da hämmerte er den Ball noch einmal ins Tor. Auch wenn er jetzt den Ausgleich erzielt hatte, würde ich ihn schon wieder überholen. Der Sieg ist mein!  
Mit einem Mal drückte Even auf Pause, grinste und sah mich dabei direkt an, er legte seinen Controller weg und nahm mir den meinen aus der Hand: „Was hast-...“, begann ich seine Beweggründe hinterfragen zu wollen, wurde unterbrochen und ohne Vorwarnung umgeknutscht. Wortwörtlich. Er hatte mich einfach aufs Bett zurück gedrängt und legte sich nun halb auf mich drauf. Ohne irgendeine Erklärung hierfür, begann er mich zu streicheln und zu küssen. „W-was soll der Scheiß..?“, fragte ich irritiert, aber leider durchaus angetan von dem, was mir hier widerfuhr. Doch Even antwortete noch immer nicht. Seine Hand fuhr unter mein Shirt und machte mich heiß auf mehr. Wo immer das jetzt so plötzlich herkam, ich war ziemlich schnell voll und ganz dafür zu haben!  
Doch kaum war ich angeheizt, ließ er von mir ab und wollte weiter spielen. Ich war verwirrt. „Wa-.. huh?“, kam es irgendwie benommen von mir und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Mir war so.“ Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte, setzte dann aber ebenfalls das Spiel fort und hatte Schwierigkeiten mich zu konzentrieren. Even war in der letzten Spielminute am Ball und rannte damit auf mein Tor zu. Meine Gedanken zusammennehmend, versuchte ich das Desaster noch abzuwenden, als er wie aus dem nichts sagte: „Du bist so verdammt heiß, Isak.“ Bam! Das hatte gesessen. Und der Ball in meinem Tor nun auch. „Yes!!“, jubelte er neben mir, während in meinem Kopf eine große 'Out of Service' Anzeige blinkte. Zum Einen, konnte ich nicht glauben verloren zu haben und zum Anderen, auch noch auf diese Art und Weise.  
Even hatte den Spieß am Ende herum gedreht und mit _mir_ gespielt. Das war mir jetzt klar. Erst anheizen und dann sowas! „Mit dir kann man echt keine Wettkämpfe machen! Du bescheißt dauernd!“, moserte ich drauf los. Nicht wirklich sauer, und wenn dann eher auf mich, weil ich drauf reingefallen bin. Der neben mir Sitzende lachte zufrieden mit seiner 'Methode': „Und du lässt dich dauernd auf Wettkämpfe ein, bei denen keine Regeln ausgemacht wurden.“  
„Wenn du mich nicht so aus dem Konzept gebracht hättest, hättest du nie gewonnen!“, verdeutlichte ich und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber ich hab gewonnen!“ Noch eh ich weiter hätte meckern können, schubste er mich zurück aufs Bett und küsste mich überschwänglich in seinem Siegestaumel. Erneut pfriemelte er an mir herum, was mich schneller besänftigte, als er's verdient hätte. Dank der Vorarbeit von eben, war ich recht bald sehr empfänglich für sein Tun, weswegen ich ihn ein Stück auf Abstand brachte und murmelte: „Gefickt eingeschädelt... ehh... geschickt eingefädelt...“ „Ich hab den Meister besiegt!“, kostete Even seinen Win voll aus und ich knurrte: „Beschissen hast du ihn!“ „Mhmm... Nur ein bisschen befummelt...“, war seine Ansicht dazu, während er eben genau das auch jetzt tat. Um den eigentlichen Meister, mich, zu beschwichtigen.  
Wie könnte man ihm böse sein?  
Er legte sich neben mich und schaute entspannt an die Decke, weshalb ich nun fragte: „Und... was wünscht du dir jetzt?“ „Jetzt? Erstmal nichts. Das heb ich mir auf“, entgegnete er dem und fasste nach meiner Hand, bevor er unsere Finger in einander verschränkte.  
Wir sahen uns bis am Abend noch den ein oder anderen Film an, die ich aussuchen durfte, auch wenn ich nicht der größte Film-Fan bin und Serien bevorzuge. Zocken ließen wir nun lieber sein. Even hatte Angst vor meiner Rache. Natürlich ließ ich es mir gerade deshalb nicht nehmen, später auch noch das Bild auf meinem Instagram zu posten, was Even kurz vorm Enrage zeigte.  
War ja an sich nichts verfängliches. Aber andererseits waren die Gerüchte über uns eh schon am Überkochen, da würde das auch nichts mehr ändern. 

Seit Even bei mir schläft, muss ich sagen, ist mein eigener Schlaf verdammt gut, lang und erholsam. Seine bloße Anwesenheit wirkte verdammt beruhigend auf mich. Vielleicht einfach nur weil ich wusste wo er war. Oder mit wem...  
Leider war nun wieder Montag und ich musste ihn mit der Welt teilen. Zumindest mit der Schule. Weshalb mein Handywecker uns nun wach klingelte. Mich zumindest. Denn neben mir lag mal wieder niemand, aber ich hörte ihn unweit neben mir an irgendwas rumrascheln. Ich stellte das nervige Ding ab und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Noch fünf Minuten..  
Even warf sich auf mein noch völlig verpenntes Selbst und fragte: „Duschen wir zusammen?“ „Ich hasse duschen am Morgen...“, brummte ich unter der Decke hervor. Diese zupfte er weg, weshalb ich versuchte seinen schnappenden Lippen an meinem Ohr auszuweichen. „Ich will nicht...“, knurrte ich und er flüsterte: „Komm schon.“ „Geh schon vor... ich komme nach“, war mein Vorschlag und er nahm dies zum Anlass mich auf den Rücken zu drehen und zu grinsen: „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich dir das glaube!“  
Even hatte scheinbar selbst nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte, was durchaus ein sehenswerter Anblick ist, aber ich fürchte er hatte nicht das damit im Sinn, was ich mir erhoffen würde. Ich atmete tief durch und gab nach: „Ich bin ja schon so gut wie da...“ „Komm schon!“, hörte ich es von ihm, als er von der Matratze aufstand und mir ein Handtuch ins Gesicht warf. Knurrend hievte ich mich aus dem Bett, legte mir das Tuch um die Hüfte und schlürfte unwillig hinterher.  
Kaum hatte ich meine Tür hinter mir geschlossen, trat Eskild aus seinem Zimmer und wollte offensichtlich ebenfalls in Richtung Badezimmer: „Morgen, Issy!“ Schnellen Schrittes hechtete ich an ihm vorbei, flitzte ins Bad und sah noch wie Even dort gerade das Handtuch um seine Hüften einfach fallen ließ und das Radio anschaltete. Eskild erhaschte natürlich gerade in diesem Moment doch noch einen Blick auf Evens Kehrseite und hob die Augenbrauen: „Nicht schlecht, Isak.“ Meins! Mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen schaute ich zu meinem Mitbewohner, machte die Badezimmertür zu und schloss ab. Ich drehte mich herum zu Even und er zu mir. Eigentlich wollte ich irgendwas sagen wie: 'Du kannst doch da nicht einfach nackt rumstehen!' Worauf er mir wahrscheinlich mit: 'Wieso nicht?', käme und nicht mal Unrecht damit hätte. Aber da stand er nun, unverhüllt in voller Pracht und grinste. Mir fehlten sämtliche Worte. Nichts neues eigentlich...  
Even deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dusche und schritt voran, trat hinein und ich folgte ihm. Wortlos. Mein Handtuch wanderte an einen Haken außerhalb der Kabine.  
Er stellte das Wasser an. Welches, wie immer, im ersten Augenblick schweinekalt war. Mich traf es nur geringfügig, doch Even erwischte es komplett und der zuckte nicht mal! Schnell wurde es jedoch warm, was vermutlich nicht nur an der steigenden Wassertemperatur lag.  
Seit Even hier duscht, ist die Halterung für die Brause ganz oben am Anschlag angebracht und von da aus plätscherte das Wasser nun über seinen Körper. Er reckte den Kopf nach hinten, was ich nutzte um nicht nur selbst etwas vom Wasser abzukriegen, sondern demonstrativ dabei seinen Kiefer und Hals zu küssen begann. Man kann einfach nicht anders, wenn es sich schon so anbietet.  
Neben ihm war das Regal randvoll bestückt mit dem ganzen Krempel, den man so in einer Dusche gebrauchen kann. Vorsichtig holte ich mein Duschgel hervor. Sogar ohne die Hälfte umzuwerfen.  
Als ich das gut riechende Zeug auf der Hand hatte, entschloss ich mich kurzerhand um und begann statt meinen eigenen Körper damit einzuschmieren, es auf dem vor mir stehenden zu verteilen. Ich drängte Even an die kühle geflieste Wand hinter ihm und er ließ sich mit dem Rücken dagegen kippen. Er zischte kurz, sagte aber kein Wort und ließ sich von mir einseifen.  
Er stand dabei kaum noch unterm Wasser, weshalb ich meine Hände recht ausgiebig auf seinem Oberkörper wandern ließ. Auch als ich von seinen Schultern, über die Hüfte, zu seinem Hintern überging ließ er bereitwillig alles mit sich machen. Ich steh so derbe auf seinen Arsch...  
Und Even schien das zu wissen. Er hatte diesen Blick. Wie, wenn er etwas plant und er sich dabei auf die Unterlippe beißt. Ähnlich wie bei seinem ersten Cheat-Versuch im Pool, als er die Hand an meinen Hals legte. Da hat er sich auch auf die Lippe gebissen und sich damit fast schon verraten, dass er was unternehmen würde. Oder wollte er das vielleicht sogar? War es seine Absicht, damals wie heute, mich wissen zu lassen, dass er es drauf anlegen wird? Er wartete nun sichtlich ab, was ich mit den Gegebenheiten anfangen würde, während er mir nun seine untere Hälfte etwas mehr entgegen drängte.  
So so. Da ist jemand geil. Deshalb war er also scharf auf das gemeinsame Duschen. Okay, Even. You get what you want!  
Ist schließlich nicht das erste mal, dass er mich mit Hintergedanken irgendwo hin lockt. Die Herausforderung annehmend, musste ich grinsen und begann ihn zu Küssen, während ich mich an seine Vorderseite schmiegte. Man merkte schon hierbei, dass Even sofort vollends drauf einging. Die zarten Nasenstupser waren nur ein kurzer Auftakt, denn er wollte mehr. Gierige Küsse folgten und seine Hände griffen energischer zu als sonst. Auch die meinen packten fester an seiner Rückseite zu und massierten alles hier und da in Reichweite. Das Even ziemlich schnell angeheizt war, konnte ich sehr wohl sehen und vor allem spüren.  
Ich überlegte kurz, was ich nach dieser Einladung nun am besten mit ihm anstellen könnte. Natürlich wäre die Option mich zu rächen und ihn so erregt wie er war stehen lassen, doch war das nicht in meinem Interesse. Es brauchte daher etwas... besonderes. Irgendwas, womit er nicht rechnet.  
Mir fiel tatsächlich recht schnell was ein. Eine Sache, die ich mal in 'nem Artikel gelesen habe und bei der ich mich frage, ob es wirklich funktioniert. Vorsichtig ließ ich einen meiner Finger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten, was Even den begonnenen Kuss unterbrechen und die Luft anhalten ließ. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und fand kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er es nicht wollen könnte. Ganz sachte fuhr ich unsicher den Spalt auf und ab und beobachtete seine Reaktion.  
Einer seiner Arme löste sich von mir und er fasste an die Halterung für den Duschkopf, hielt sich dort fest. Dann hob er das linke Bein an, stemmte es an die Wand hinter mir und signalisierte damit nicht nur, mehr als sein Einverständnis zu meinem Vorhaben, sondern verschaffte mir auch leichteren Zugang. Meine rechte Hand fuhr seinen Schenkel auf und ab, während die linke an seinen Nacken fasste und durch sein nasses Haar kraulte. Ich küsste seinen Hals, während sich meine Rechte wieder auf dem Weg in Richtung Evens Hintereingang machte. Nur eine kurze Andeutung zunächst von meiner Seite und dann von ihm die lautlose Aufforderung weiter zu machen, sodass sich einer meiner Finger nun sachte in ihm versenkte. Er schloss die Augen und sein Mund öffnete sich. Ich drang so weit in ihm vor, bis ich ein heftiges Zucken spürte, dass seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr. Er stöhnte dabei, was zwar nicht übermäßig laut war, aber für seine Verhältnisse schon was zu bedeuten hatte.  
Ich hatte ihn wortwörtlich an dem Punkt, wo ich ihn haben wollte und begann ihn vorsichtig von innen zu massieren. Das heftige Zucken eben, schien aber nur der erste 'Schreck' gewesen zu sein. Es gefiel ihm jedoch augenscheinlich sehr, als ich weiter machte.  
Auch sein anderer Arm ließ von mir ab und er wollte nach irgendwas zum Festhalten greifen. Er räumte dabei neben sich das halbe Regal mit dem Duschkrempel ab: „Shit!“ schnaufte er irgendwie benommen, doch ich wollte nicht, dass er sich jetzt darum kümmert. Meine Hand an seinem Hinterkopf griff fest in den nassen Haaren zu und hielt ihn da, wo ich ihn wollte: Unter meiner Kontrolle. Zusätzlich knabberte ich an seinem Hals, hier und da auch ein bisschen doller, was dazu führte, dass der eine seiner Arme, der eben das Regal abgeräumt hat, sich nun umso mehr an mir fest krallte. „Fuck...oh fuck...“, krächzte er leise, aber hörbar angestrengt.  
Sein Atem ging immer schneller und er seufzte immer öfter, zitterte nun leicht und schnappte nach Luft. Da wir aber schon ein klein wenig Zeitdruck haben dürften, nahm ich nun die Hand von seinem Nacken weg und massierte damit seinen Schwanz nebenher, was ihm buchstäblich den Rest gab. Er spritzte verdammt schnell ab und konnte sich anschließend kaum mehr aufrecht halten. Sein Bein, womit er sich an der Wand hinter mir abgestützt hatte, sackte nach unten und Even selbst rutschte langsam mit dem Rücken an den Fliesen abwärts.  
Er lehnte mit dem Kopf ebenfalls an der Wand, schaute zu mir nach oben und sah dabei echt geschafft aus. Zufrieden grinste ich und zwinkerte meinem 'Werk' zu, räumte den ganzen runter gefallenen Scheiß wieder aufs Regal und begann mich selbst schleunigst einzuseifen.  
Einen Moment später kämpfte sich Even auf die Beine und legte seine Arme von der Seite um mich, doch ich brummte unwillig. Nicht, weil ich keinen Bock auf seine Revanche hierfür hätte. Oh nein! Das hätte ich garantiert. Doch bei all dem Stress in den letzten Wochen, konnte ich es mir weder leisten die Schule zu schwänzen noch den Unterrichtsstoff an sich zu verpassen, weshalb das einfach bis heute Abend warten müsste. „Du hast bestimmt noch was übrig, von deinen 10%“, säuselte er in mein Ohr und ich muss zugeben, dass ich unweigerlich kurz über dieses Argument nachdachte, jedoch: „Mag sein, du aber eher nicht.“ „Dann sollte ich mal an den 15% arbeiten, hm?“, probierte er es weiter und so schob ich ihn ein Stück auf Abstand: „Das Ding mit den 15% ist aber, dass du sie dir vorher erarbeiten musst.“  
Mit gespielt schmollendem Gesicht verließ er dann die Kabine, somit konnte ich mich ausbreiten und schnell abduschen. Als ich ebenfalls hinaus stieg, fiel mein erster Blick auf die Uhr am Radio: „Shit!“ So schnell ich konnte klemmte ich mir das Handtuch um die Hüfte und zerrte Even hinter mir her über den Flur: „Go, go, go!“ Wenn wir jetzt nicht hin machen, erwischen wir die verdammte Bahn nicht mehr und wir dürfen zu Schule rennen! Weiß nicht, wie Even das alles so locker nehmen kann. Aber immerhin tat er mir den Gefallen und zog sich den eiligen Umständen entsprechend was an.  
Ich drückte ihm eine Mütze von mir in die Hand, als er tatsächlich anfangen wollte seine nur Handtuch-trockenen Haare vor meinem Spiegel in Form zu bringen. Das kann er nachher in der Pause machen! Ich hätte an der Stelle eher mit seinem üblichen: 'Entspann dich', gerechnet aber er lächelte und sprach: „Du bist verdammt heiß, wenn du gestresst bist.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Echt jetzt?“ Dachte, die Sache in der Dusche eben, hätte ihm erst mal genug... Erleichterung verschafft.  
Sogleich hielt ich ihm ebenfalls seine Jacke vor die Nase: „Los jetzt!“ Schnell zogen wir im Flur unsere Schuhe an und Eskild stellte sich im Morgenmantel und mit einer Tasse in den Türrahmen der Küche, schlürfte an seinem Kaffee und winkte wie die Queen von England: „See ya, Boys!“ Er war schon dabei sich um zudrehen, als er doch noch mal einen Schritt zurück trat und ergänzte: „Und... macht das nächste mal das Radio aus, wenn ihr aus dem Bad geht. Man hört euch sowieso rumvögeln.“ Entsetzt schaute ich zu Eskild hinüber und er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Die Wände sind dünn. Überall.“ Damit bog er um die Ecke und mein Blick ging zu Even. Ihn störte das offenbar wenig, denn er zuckte ebenfalls mit den Schultern und ging zur Tür hinaus.  
Wir hechteten zur Haltestelle und sahen schon die Bahn einfahren. Außer Atem stiegen wir ein und ich fluchte: „Fuck, ey...“ „Wenn du mich rangelassen hättest, wärst du deutlich relaxter“, haute Even neben mir mitten im Abteil raus und ich blickte mich erschrocken um. Eine Frau hinter uns musste sich das Lachen verkneifen und den Rest der Anwesenden schien der Spruch nicht wirklich zu interessieren oder sie haben es nicht gehört. Ich räusperte mich verlegen und zischte gedämpft: „Kann sein... Aber ich wäre sicher auch deutlich zu spät zum Unterricht!“  
Während der Fahrt sah er mich bedeutungsvoll an und ich seufzte: „Sag einfach, was du sagen willst.“ Even holte Luft und zögerte dennoch einen Moment, bevor er antwortete: „Ich überlege nur, wie ich es schaffe, dass du entspannter wirst.“ „Ich bin entspannt! Total entspannt!“, entgegnete ich dem und er flüsterte: „Ich meine aber... mehr so entspannt, dass du nicht... naja an die Decke gehst, sobald jemand merken könnte, wenn wir irgendwo... rummachen.“ Ich überlegte nun was ich dazu sagen sollte. Schließlich wollte ich ja nicht schon wieder was falsches sagen. Ich wusste es aber, wie so oft, nicht und schaute ausweichend im Abteil umher.  
Unauffällig strich Even mit seinem Handrücken kurz über meinen. Im ersten Moment zog ich meine Hand weg. Merkte aber auch gleich wie bescheuert das war, weshalb ich seine Hand ergriff und sie festhielt, bevor ich flüsterte: „Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht... will ich einfach mein Privatleben selbst erst mal komplett auf die Reihe kriegen... bevor alle Welt meint sich einmischen zu müssen.“ Unsicher sah ich zu Even und dieser lächelte mich verständnisvoll an: „Okay.“ Die Bahn hielt, er ließ mich los und wir stiegen nacheinander aus.  
Kurz vor der Straße die zur Schule führte, fragte er mich: „Hast du... einen Stift und einen Block für mich, den ich mir leihen könnte? Alles andere hab ich im Spind.“ „Ja.. natürlich“, entgegnete ich dem, setzte meinen Rucksack ab und holte einen meiner Blöcke hervor, gab ihm ein paar Stifte und legte ein paar Kronen oben drauf: „Damit du für die Pause was hast...“ Block und Stifte nahm er an, das Geld steckte er in meine Jackentasche: „Danke. Ich bin schon groß“, lächelte Even, sah sich dann kurz um und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Während ich meinen anderen Krempel wieder einpackte lief er rückwärtsgehen los und sagte: „Ich geh lieber schon mal vor, nicht dass man uns noch zusammen sieht.“ Er zwinkerte und wandte sich anschließend um, lief in schnellen Schritten weiter.  
Man sollte meinen, dass mir das recht wäre... aber irgendwie war es das nicht... So ganz tief drinnen jedenfalls nicht. Oberflächlich gesehen.. hatte er recht. Leider...  
Dennoch beeilte auch ich mich ins Schulgebäude zu kommen, es war echt schweinekalt draußen und meine Haare unter dem Cap waren auch nicht wirklich trocken. Ich sag ja... Duschen am Morgen ist einfach nicht mein Ding.  
Mir blieben auch den ganzen Tag über in den Pausen nur verstohlene Blicke, debiles Grinsen und Zwinkern mit ihm, wenn niemand anderes hinsah. Bis mich in der letzten Doppelstunde für heute eine Nachricht von Even erreichte: _Die Sache, die du heute morgen in der Dusche gemacht hast. Verdammt_. Ich musste breit grinsen, als ich das las und fragte völlig neutral: _Was ist damit?_ Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich seine Antwort bekam: _Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Hab Englisch. Und 'ne Latte_. Nun, ihm schien es demnach gefallen zu haben. Weshalb ich vorschlug: _Triff mich nach der Schule, dann mach ich's noch mal_. Even hatte angebissen, denn er schrieb sofort zurück: _Wann bist du fertig?_ Mein Blick fiel automatisch auf die Uhr, auch wenn da nicht steht, wann ich Schluss habe. War halt so ein Reflex. _15:35_ , ließ ich ihn wissen und von ihm kam: _Warte in der Kaffebrenneriet auf dich. Mann meines Lebens_. War klar, dass er mich damit necken wird, weshalb ich dem ein _Hahaha_ entgegenbrachte und dann ergänzte: _Shut up_ , mit Herzchen.  
Hab ich hier echt gerade ein Herzchen versendet? Hin und wieder ein Emoji, oder Smiley wenn's wichtig ist. Aber Herzchen? Oh man...  
Als der Unterricht endlich rum war, machte ich mich wie verabredet auf dem Weg zum vereinbarten Ort und hoffte noch in Ruhe einen Kaffee vorher trinken zu können, doch Even stand schon mit zwei Coffee to go vor der Ladentür und hatte es besonders eilig zu mir zu kommen. Er hatte auch seinen Rucksack dabei, den er vorhin nicht hatte, weshalb ich fragte: „Warst du zu Hause?“ „Wir hatten eine Freistunde. Die hab ich sinnvoll genutzt“, erklärte er lächelnd und ich hetzte ihm hinterher: „Sinnvoll, ja..?“ „Ja. Ich hab nur... ein paar Sachen erledigt und was zusammen gepackt. Ich hab nicht ohne dich angefangen... Falls du Angst hast“, erklärte er amüsiert und ich brummte: „Ich hab eigentlich mehr Angst meinen Kaffee zu verschütten... Machst du das öfter? So im Rennen Kaffee zu trinken?“ Er drehte sich zu mir um: „Würdest du auch... wenn du wüsstest, dass du da...wo es hingehen soll, das kriegen kannst... was du die ganze Zeit schon haben willst.“  
Daher wehte der Wind also. Er war wirklich verdammt heiß drauf, die Sache von heute morgen zu wiederholen. Wenn allein sein Anblick dabei nicht schon so ein sehenswertes Schauspiel wäre, würde ich ihn ja auch mal zappeln lassen, aber wer pisst sich schon selbst gern ans Bein?  
Even lief nun rückwärts weiter, was lustig aussah und ihn etwas langsamer machte, aber es gab mir die Zeit, wenigstens mal am Kaffee zu nippen. Er schmeckte süß und... verdammt schaumig. „Was ist das?“ fragte ich ihn, hielt meinen Becher hoch und der vor mir gehende antwortete grinsend, mit wippenden Augenbrauen: „Latte.“ Und wie er dieses Wort betont hatte. Reden wir eigentlich noch vom Kaffee?  
Nun... ja. Was soll ich sagen? Bei mir zu Hause angekommen, verzichtete Even auf den Teil mit der Dusche und fiel gleich in meinem Zimmer über mich her. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten Tagen war er heute kaum zu bändigen in seiner Gier. Ich gab ihm was er wollte. Er hatte dafür sogar Gleitgel gekauft, wie ich feststellte. Zwar musst ich bei dessen Anblick im ersten Moment schlucken, da ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, inwiefern er vor hat jetzt und hier zur Sache zu schreiten, aber er wollte scheinbar wirklich nur eine Wiederholung von heute morgen. Und die bekam er.  
Ohne Hektik und Stress. Und ich ließ es mir auch nicht nehmen, ihn dabei ab und zu hin zu halten. Ein wenig sadistisch, ich weiß, aber Even beschwerte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, ihm schien im Moment alles recht.  
Nun hatte ich auch die Zeit und Ruhe für eine Revanche von seiner Seite. Er fragte mich wie ich diese Revanche wollte, was mir ziemlich peinlich war zu beantworten und mir einen glühenden Kopf verschaffte. Außerdem war ich mir unsicher, ob ich mich genug entspannen würde, dass er das was ich mit ihm gemacht habe, auch bei mir machen könnte. Aber Even beschloss nach meinem schweigsamen Zögern und meinem roten Kopf spontan seine BJ-Künste zu verfeinern.  
Nach dem ganzen Rumgevögel war ich schon ziemlich geschafft, weshalb ich mich nur schwer dazu aufraffen konnte, mir wieder was anzuziehen, da ich leider nicht einfach im Bett bleiben konnte, sondern noch was für die Schule machen musste. Even tat mir jedoch den Gefallen und blieb nicht einfach nackt und verlockend im Bett liegen, sondern verhüllte ebenfalls seinen sexy Körper, damit ich mich konzentrieren konnte.  
Ein offenes Fenster und frische kühle Luft sollte meine Hirnzellen wieder in Gang bringen, weshalb ich mir noch einen Pullover überzog und meinen Schulkram hervor holte. Kollegial, wie ich bin, ließ ich Even derzeit Fifa zocken: „Hier. Damit du mal... irgendwann... in ferner Zukunft... die Chance hast auf _faire_ Weise zu gewinnen.“ Er giggelte, als er den Controller entgegen nahm und raunte: „ _Meine_ Weise macht aber mehr Spaß.“ Auch ich musste lachen: „Du kannst doch aber nicht jeden einfach... flachlegen, wenn er dich nicht gewinnen lässt, Even!“ „Nein?“, grinste er und ich schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein!!“  
Mein Handy kündigte den Eingang einer Nachricht an und ich warf einen Blick drauf. Von Papa, und er schrieb mir scheinbar gestern Abend schon: _Kannst du mir wegen dem Konzert schreiben? Freitag 9. Dezember, 20:30 Uhr_. Und heute fragte er noch mal nach. Shit. Hatte ich völlig vergessen. Hab aber eigentlich auch nicht wirklich Bock mir das reinzuziehen. Ich denk noch mal drüber nach, eh ich absage und ein schlechtes Gewissen habe oder nur wegen eben diesem dann doch zusage.  
Noch eh ich einen Gedanken fassen könnte, klopfte es an der Tür. „Vögelt ihr gerade?“, rief Eskild von draußen. Er wartete diesmal sogar, bis Even ihm antwortete: „Nein. Sind fertig.“ Mein Blick ging sofort zu ihm und ich hörte ihn amüsiert flüstern: „Fürs erste?“ Ich stieß sachte mit dem Fuß an sein Knie, als mein Mitbewohner vorsichtig eintrat und ich ihn abwartend ansah, bevor er fragte: „Ehm... Ich hab heute Waschtag. Ich schaff meine Wäsche heute aber nicht mehr uuund... wollte fragen... ob ich deinen morgen nutzen kann.“  
„Sicher“, antwortete ich und hoffte, dass es das gewesen ist, doch Eskild schien ganz verzückt von uns. Er holte sein Handy hervor und sagte: „Kommt, rückt mal zusammen. Ihr seid so süß!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen, doch Even war dafür zu haben. Deshalb ließ ich mich breitschlagen und setzte mich neben ihn, ans Kopfende meines Bettes. Er legte die Arme um mich und strahlte wie ein explodierter Atomreaktor. Ich versuchte daher ebenfalls zu lächeln und legte meine Hand auf seinen Arm.  
Als Eskild seine Bilder hatte, ließ er uns auch endlich wieder in Ruhe und verschwand mit den Worten: „Ich könnt euch knuddeln!“ Even fand auch das scheinbar witzig, bevor er sein eigenes Handy zückte und sagte: „Komm, wir machen auch welche!“ Eigentlich wollte ich mal was für die Schule tun und nicht Fotos knipsen, doch wer kann diesem Typen schon irgendwas abschlagen? Nur war Even kein besonders geschickter Fotograf, ständig waren Daumen auf dem Bild oder es war verwackelt oder nur die Wand drauf.  
„Gib her das Ding!“, sprach ich und entriss ihm sein Telefon, machte damit ein paar Bilder von uns und gab es ihm wieder: „Noch viel zu lernen du hast!“ „Alles klar, Meister Yoda“, lachte er und besah sich die Werke, während ich mich _endlich_ mit meinem Schulkram hier beschäftigen konnte.  
Nicht, das ich wirklich weit kam, denn Even schlief auch diese Nacht hier. Was mich eigentlich nicht im geringsten störte, doch ich kam dadurch einfach zu nichts.

 **Dienstag, 29.11.2016 – 12:55 Uhr**  
Als ich am Morgen meinen ziemlich unangetasteten Krempel für die Schule wieder in den Rucksack stopfte und dabei feststellte, dass ich 'ne wichtige Abgabefrist in Bio beinahe verpennt habe, ließ ich alles andere stehen und liegen, schüttete mir einen brühend heißen Kaffee hinter und sprintete zur Schule. Even zog zwar folgsam mit, aber er hatte auch keine Chance mich zu bremsen. Ich musste so schnell wie möglich in den Klassenraum und meinen Text tippen.  
Eilig schrieb ich, dort angekommen, was ich für diese Aufgabe brauchte und war auch fast fertig, eh der Unterricht begann, als eine Nachricht eintraf. Wieder mein Vater: _Isak! Es reicht jetzt! Ich habe seit Tagen versucht dich zu erreichen. Ich weiß, du bist sauer auf mich und wahrscheinlich meinst du, dass ich feige bin, weil ich Mama verlassen habe, aber ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Ich hoffe eines Tages verstehst du es. Ich versuche es, so gut ich kann_. Einen Scheiß tust du...  
Genervt davon scrollte ich unsere vorherigen Nachrichten hoch, wobei mir auffiel, dass ich auch ihm nicht wirklich viel zusagen gehabt hatte, in letzter Zeit. Weshalb ich beschloss mit besserem Beispiel voran zu gehen und gleich noch eine eigene Sache dabei droppen zu lassen: _Gut. Ich geh mit dir zum Weihnachtskonzert. Bringe meinen neuen Freund mit, er heißt Even. Das ist ein Jungenname_. Fertig. Deutlicher geht’s nicht. Wenn er mich jetzt immer noch dabei haben will, gut. Wenn nicht... halt nicht.  
Auch wenn ich leicht angepisst war, wegen ihm und der ganzen Nummer mit Mama, so war es mir dennoch nicht völlig egal was er über Even denkt. Weshalb ich noch einen Moment auf mein Telefon starrte und entweder einen Anruf oder eine weitere Nachricht erwartete.  
Da mein Handy aber vorerst ruhig blieb, tippte ich weiter an meinem Laptop, bis es doch wieder piepte und ich das Ding in die Hand nahm. Etwas nervös las ich: _Verstehe nicht ganz ob du jetzt Witze machst?_ Für einen Moment wurde mir mulmig beim Lesen, doch da war eine Schreibbubble, die vermuten ließ, dass noch etwas kommen würde. Und da flog auch schon die nächste Mitteilung von ihm ein: _Wenn du jetzt einen Freund hast, ist das wirklich sehr schön Isak, ich will ihn gerne treffen, aber du weiß wie Mama ist, sie ist sehr schnell gestresst_. Was soll das jetzt? Ist meine Mutter jetzt an allem schuld? Weil sie wegen ihrer religiösen Weltanschauung Even nicht bei diesem bescheuerten Konzert haben wollen könnte? Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und wollte ihm Schreiben: _What eve_..., brach jedoch die Nachricht ab und legte das Telefon weg.  
„Hallo!“, vernahm ich Sanas Stimmen mit einem mal neben mir. Wenn sie und die anderen schon da sind, wird langsam die Zeit knapp, bis der Unterricht beginnt und unsere Lehrerin den Scheiß hier haben will. Ich tippte also konzentriert meine verpennte Aufgabe weiter und begrüßte auch sie kurz angebunden: „Hallo.“ Sie setzte sich neben mich und fragte: „Hast du Aufgabe vergessen?“ Großartige Beobachtungsgabe, Sana. „Ja“, antwortete ich also auf das Offensichtliche und wollte nur noch den Mist hier hinter mich bringen.  
Einen Augenblick später sprach mich Sana erneut an: „Hast du... den Link gesehen, den ich dir gesendet habe?“ „Mhm... nein... Was war das?“, hakte ich nach. Nicht, dass ich noch irgendwelche Aufgaben völlig vergessen hab. Was ja in letzter Zeit durchaus möglich war. „Ach, das war nur ein Link zu so 'nem Artikel“, teilte sie mir mit und noch immer konnte ich nicht viel damit anfangen: „Hm... Okay, worüber war der?“ Sie ließ sich Zeit, eh sie zu erklären begann: „Nur so... Forschungen, die gemacht wurden, über... eh... Evolution... uuund... Homosexualität.“  
Diese Aussage veranlasste mich nun doch dazu, mein Tippen zu unterbrechen und ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen, so wie sie auch mir nun in die Augen sah. Oh Gott, was kommt da jetzt?  
Schnell schaute ich wieder weg und schrieb weiter. So tuend, als wäre das das normalste Thema über welches sie mit mir reden könnte. Sana setzte jedenfalls ihre Ausführung fort: „Ich hab nachgedacht, über die... Diskussion, die wir hatten... vor einiger Zeit. Und... ich liege ja sehr selten falsch, aber... eh... es zeigte sich, dass ich falsch lag... in dieser Diskussion.“ Aha, falsch also. Wäre ja womöglich nicht das erste mal.  
Ich hörte erneut auf zu tippen und ihr weiter zu, als sie fortsetzte: „Ähm... weil... Homosexualität spielt eine... Ja, sie hat eine natürliche Funktion in der Evolution, und... da gibt’s haufenweise neue, interessante Forschungen drüber.“ Ich musste sogar ein wenig lächeln, weil ausgerechnet Sana sich bei dem Thema schlau gemacht hat und Fehler zugibt, obwohl sie niemand dazu gezwungen hat. Das bedarf auch Mut auf seine eigene Weise.  
„Also... ich lag falsch“, ergänzte sie abermals. Ich dachte einen Moment drüber nach, was sie sagte. Wenn Sana hinsichtlich dessen irgendwelche religiös begründeten Argumente gegen Homosexualität außer Acht lassen kann, dann vielleicht auch meine eigene Mutter. Darum entschloss ich mich sie zu fragen: „Was ist dann mit... dem Islam? Gibt's da auch irgendwas neues zu berichten, oder... noch das selbe?“ Abermals schaute ich zu ihr und wartete ihre Antwort ab. Auch Sana schaute mich wieder direkt an, bevor sie tief Luft holte und diesmal begann sie viel sicherer zu sprechen: „Islam sagt das gleiche wie immer. Das alle Menschen, auf dieser Welt, gleich viel wert sind. Und das niemand verleumdet, gekränkt, beurteilt oder lächerlich gemacht werden sollte. Wenn du also hörst, dass jemand Religion dafür benutzt, um seinen Hass damit zu argumentieren, hör nicht auf die. Weil Hass nicht von Religion kommt, es kommt von Furcht.“  
Sanas Worte bewegten mich tatsächlich. Sie ließen mich hoffen, dass die Welt und meine Mutter mich vielleicht akzeptieren könnte. Und ich mich damit auch selbst, vollends.  
„Lasst uns den Unterricht damit beginnen, dass mir jeder seine Aufgabe per E-Mail sendet“, drangen die Worte unserer Lehrerin an mein Ohr und so wurde mir bewusst, dass mir noch zwei drei Sätze fehlten, eh auch ich was senden konnte, und so arbeitete ich so schnell ich konnte den Rest ab.  
„Danke“, flüsterte ich der neben mir Sitzenden noch schnell zu, während ich eilig in die Tasten hämmerte.  
Als einer der Letzten schickte ich dann diese Mail und atmete erleichtert durch. Das ging gerade noch mal gut, aber ich musste echt aufpassen, dass ich wirklich nicht noch etwas vollkommen vergeige, weil ich nur noch eine Sache im Kopf hatte.  
Even schlug daher freiwillig, wenn auch etwas wehmütig vor, heute zu Hause zu schlafen und auch selbst ein wenig von seinem eigenen Schulkram aufzuarbeiten. Da ich somit tatsächlich mal mit meinem Mist voran kam, fiel mir auch auf, dass diesen Freitag ein Physiktest sein wird und ich keinen Plan hatte was da abgehen soll. Mal wieder. Diesmal könnte mir Sana nicht dabei helfen, sie schreibt den Test zeitgleich, aber in einem anderen Raum. Shit...  
Deshalb verbrachte ich diesen Abend mit einigen kleineren Sachen, die ich für Mittwoch und Donnerstag im Unterricht brauchen würde, eh ich mich morgen nach der Schule komplett auf Physik konzentrieren würde. Wobei Konzentration echt schwer fiel. Denn ich vermisste Evens Nähe, jetzt wo er nicht da war und konnte eigentlich auch nur daran denken wie schön dieses lange Wochenende mit ihm war.  
Verdammt, Isak! Fokus! Und zwar auf den Scheiß hier vor dir und nicht die Erinnerungen im Bett...oder in der Küche... oder in der Dusche... Jesus Christ! Das ist echt soviel schwerer als erwartet.  
Die Nacht ohne Even war irgendwie leer, aber wahrscheinlich nötig, um mich daran zu erinnern, dass es auch ein Leben vor ihm gab, wo ich meine Angelegenheiten auch regeln konnte.  
So kam ich am Mittwochnachmittag gerade aus der Schule nach Hause und setzte mich mit dem Physik-Scheiß aufs Bett, als ich mein Handy piepen hörte.  
Ich wollte mich nicht ablenken lassen und ignorierte es zunächst, doch es folgten innerhalb kürzester Zeit immer mehr Benachrichtungstöne, die mich dann doch neugierig machten. Seufzend schnappte ich das Ding und sah nach was da abging. Der WG-Chat. Eskild schrieb: _Seht euch diese zwei an_. Darunter eines der Bilder, die er von uns gemacht hatte. Linn wollte daraufhin wissen: _Ist Isak jetzt auch schwul? Wie machst du das nur Eskild?_ Auch Noora gab ihren Beitrag dazu: _Sie sind heiß_. Wirklich damit gerechnet hätte ich jetzt nicht, aber noch weniger, dass Linn zustimmt: _Ja_.  
Ich meine... das ist ja wirklich schön und gut, dass meine Mitbwohner der Sache aufgeschlossen sind aber, eine Sache musste ich dazu noch los werden: _Poste es nicht irgendwo anders. Wir sind nicht offiziell oder so_. Eskild zeigte sich einsichtig: _Nee nee, selbstverständlich nicht_. Ich hatte schließlich nicht mal mit Even darüber geredet ob, und wie offiziell das mit uns nun ist.  
Und auch ich brauchte da wohl noch etwas Zeit. Immerhin war er erst am Freitag hier aufgeschlagen und wir haben eigentlich mehr rumgevögelt und gezockt und allen anderen Mist gemacht, als zu klären was wir sind. Ja, ich hab ihn als Mann in meinem Leben bezeichnet, aber eigentlich ist es mir nur so rausgerutscht, ohne dass ich wirklich drüber nach gedacht habe, was das für uns beide bedeutet.  
Nichtsdestotrotz meinte ich es aber auch ernst. Sehr ernst.  
Okay. Physik! Das hat jetzt erst mal Vorrang. Etwa zweieinhalb Stunden klappte es auch ganz gut mich zu konzentrieren und mir einiges davon schon in den Schädel zu prügeln. Bis... ja bis es Even offenbar nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Mein Telefon piepte erneut und ich warf einen Blick drauf, was er schrieb: _Pick it pack it fire it up come along and take a hit from the bong. Put the blunt down just for a second. Don’t get me wrong its not a new method. Inhale exhale_. Während ich grübelte, ob die ersten sieben Worte sich auch nur ums Rauchen drehen würden, oder gar eine gewisse Zweideutigkeit herauszulesen ist, hatte ich auch eine Ahnung was Even gerade tun könnte. Kiffen, und sich guten alten Hip Hop reinziehen. Bis die nächste Nachricht eintraf: _Ich mag mein eigenes Bett nicht_. Weshalb ich ihn fragte: _Was ist falsch damit?_ Ich musste grinsen, als ich seine Antwort las: _Ich hab mich jetzt nur an deines gewöhnt. Wann bist du fertig damit für deinen Test zu lernen?  
Ich hab den am Freitag und bin gefickt. Hänge so hinter her_ , gestand ich. Hatte ja vorm letzten Test schon Schwierigkeiten, weshalb ich hier echt was tun musste und mich nicht auf Sana verlassen konnte. _Soll ich dir helfen?_ , wollte er wissen und da ich mir vorstellen konnte, wie die Praxis aussehen würde, wenn Even 'mir hilft' schrieb ich: _Hahaha_. Er schien es jedoch schon ernst zu meinen, denn er antwortete: _Du musst bedenken, dass ich in der 3. Stufe bin. Ich kann viel mehr als du_. Vor allem kannst du mich vom Lernen abhalten...  
_Hahaha, du weiß nichts über Physik, oder?_ , hakte ich vorsichtshalber nach, nur um sicher zugehen, dass wir hier wirklich nicht über seine oder meine Anatomie reden. _Wie schwer kann das schon werden? Hatte Physik in Elvebakken_ , war seine Antwort darauf und im Zuge dessen fiel mir wieder ein, dass er mir nie viel von damals erzählt hatte. Zum Beispiel seine Freunde dort. Immerhin hatte dieser Typ; Mikael, in dem Interview mit Even, ihn als seinen 'best Buddy' bezeichnet.  
Schnell suchte ich eben dieses Interview heraus und verlinkte es ihm, mit den Worten: _Physik und Medien?_ Nun dauerte es einen Moment, eh er zurückschrieb: _Hahaha. Stalkst du mich?_ Ich atmete tief durch und entgegnete dem: _Ja. Wer ist Mikael?_ Auch jetzt dauerte es einen Augenblick, bis ich was lesen konnte und das gefiel mir gar nicht: _Der vorherige Mann meines Lebens_. Autsch...  
_Dreckskerl_ , antwortete ich und wusste nicht, ob ich nicht ein klein wenig sauer sein sollte. Doch Even schrieb: _Nee, du bist der einzige_. Ich schickte ihm ein Herzchen. Mit 'ner Eifersuchtsnummer wollte ich nicht kommen und sowas wie 'Danke' fand ich jetzt irgendwie auch nicht angebracht...  
Aber vielleicht kann er mir ja wirklich ein bisschen helfen... in Physik! Gerade, als ich darüber nachdachte, flog eine weitere Meldung ein: _Ok, hab keine Zeit mehr mit dir zu plaudern. Werde duschen_. Wenn er das jetzt tut, kommt er sicher nicht mehr zu mir also... entschloss ich mich kurzerhand zu: _Don't_. Der Gedanke eben, oder eher die Sehnsucht danach, dass Even wieder bei mir sein könnte... wurde immer größer. Er schien nicht ganz zu verstehen, was ich wollte: _Huh? Was?_ Wag es dir jetzt zu duschen! _Fuck it. Komm zu mir_.  
Womöglich hatte ich damit eben das Todesurteil für meinen Physiktest abgesendet. Aber was soll ich machen? Wenn ich jetzt die ganze Zeit darüber nachdenken muss, wie gerne ich ihn jetzt hier bei mir hätte, kann ich meine Konzentration in die Tonne treten. Und vielleicht kann Even mir ja doch helfen. Wobei... was ihn betrifft ist mir echt nicht mehr zu helfen...  
Er schrieb jedenfalls nicht zurück. Vielleicht war er ja doch schon unter der Dusche. Und ich müsste den restlichen Abend damit verbringen unkonzentriert vor meinen Blättern zu sitzen und mir zu wünschen, er wäre hier. Manchmal frage ich mich, was ich eigentlich vor Even mit meinem Leben angefangen habe. Serien geguckt. Gezockt. Beziehungen abgefuckt...  
„Shit...“, murmelte ich vor mich hin und fischte meine zerknitterten Notizen vom letzten Test hervor, um ungefähr abschätzen zu können was diesmal wohl weniger drankommen wird. Konzentration!  
Als ich dann, nach mehreren Anläufen, endlich gerade so schön dabei war die ersten Absätze des ersten Themas in einem der Bücher zu lesen und zu verinnerlichen, klingelte es an der Tür und ich hielt erstarrt inne. Ist er das? In Windeseile stand ich vom Bett auf und hechtete aus meinem Zimmer in den Flur, öffnete per Knopfdruck unten die Haustür, während ich oben die Wohnungstür aufriss. Nur mit Socken lief ich ins Treppenhaus und lauschte den großen nahenden Schritten auf den Stufen. Je näher diese Schritte kamen desto höher schlug förmlich mein Herz und als ich Even endlich um die Ecke biegen sah, lief ich ihm etwas entgegen.  
„Hallo“, begrüßte er mich freudig lächelnd, doch ich sparte mir sämtliche Worte und knutschte ihn mitten im Treppenhaus. „Oha... du schmeißt uns gleich die Treppe runter“, merkte Even an, weshalb ich von von ihm abließ, ein wenig verschämt über meine Freude ihn zu sehen und grinste: „Hi.“ Ich drehte mich rum und stieg die paar Stufen wieder hinauf. Er folgte mir auch direkt in Wohnung und an der Tür sah man schon meine Mitbewohnerinnen stehen. „Hi!“, begrüßte Even die beiden, zog die Schuhe aus und reichte zuerst Noora höflich die Hand, bevor er bei Linn stehen blieb: „Ich glaube... wir kennen uns noch nicht? Even.“ Linn konnte sich ebenfalls nur ein überrumpeltes: „Hi“, abringen und schien von seiner Präsenz, für ihre Verhältnisse, hin und weg zu sein.  
„Wir... eh.. werden... Wir wollen für Physik lernen!“, erklärte ich und fasste an Evens Handgelenk, um ihn in mein Zimmer zu zerren. Noch eh irgendwelche blöden Kommentare kommen konnten. Hinter uns schloss ich die Tür ab und küsste ihn kurz aber heftig. „Physik, ja?“, lächelte er und ich begann ihm ein paar seiner Klamotten-Schichten zu entwenden: „Sort of...“, entgegnete ich dem und schob ihn zu meinem Bett hinüber, wischte meine Zettelwirtschaft ganz in die Ecke vom Fußende und machte ihm klar, wo ich ihn haben wollte.  
„Sieht nicht danach aus“, stellte Even fest und ich sprach an seinen Lippen: „Ich mach nur Pause...“ „Du hast nicht mal angefangen... oder?“, giggelte er und ich rechtfertigte mich: „Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren...“ „Hast du... mich etwa vermisst?“, flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen, doch ich antwortete darauf nicht, legte meinen Kopf auf seinen Oberkörper und spürte seine Wärme. Und eine innere Ruhe, die sich langsam ausbreitete.  
Es war nicht mal so, dass ich unbedingt jetzt mit ihm vögeln wollte oder so was. Aber ich war einfach so... süchtig.. nach dem Gefühl was er mir gibt, wenn er bei mir ist. Wir lagen einfach eine ganze Weile da und genossen dieses Gefühl. Diese zarten Berührungen, Küsse und Nasenstupser erinnerten mich daran, als er das erste mal hier bei mir war. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre das schon ewig her, weil soviel Scheiß inzwischen passiert ist.  
Sind wir nun eigentlich irgendwie... zusammen? Nachdenklich hob ich meinen Kopf und sah ihn an. Er schaute in meinem Gesicht umher, offenbar ein wenig unschlüssig. „Lernen?“, entschloss er sich nun mich zu fragen und lächelte dabei. Ich ließ meinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter sinken und brummte: „Mhmkay...“, richtete mich dann doch unwillig auf und setzte mich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett. Tief durchatmend fing mal wieder an meine Zettel zu sortieren.  
Even beugte sich zu mir und massierte meine Schulter, als ich schnell wegrutschte: „Nicht anfassen! Das endet nur wieder... Du weißt schon.“ Ich hörte ihn auflachen, dann krallte er sich einige meiner Blätter: „Na mal sehen.“  
Okay. Wie sagt er immer? Null Stress. Zur Not kann ich morgen auch noch lernen, wenn ich jetzt nicht alles auf die Kette kriege. Fangen wir also geschmeidig und ohne Druck an. „Hier. Nimm zuerst die... und alles was dazu gehört. Dann mach mit dem anderen weiter“, nahm Even die Sache offenbar fast schon ernster als ich und so drehte ich mich irritiert zu ihm. Er zeigte auf etwas: „Gib mir mal den Stapel da.“ Ich gab ihm was er wollte und las dann die Blätter durch, welche mir eben gerecht wurden.  
Der hinter mir Sitzende studierte meine Bücher und kritzelte ein paar Absätze ein, wie ich feststellte, als ich sie zusehen bekam. „Bis dahin...“, Even tippte mit dem Bleistifte auf den letzten Abschnitt und beendete seinen Satz: „..bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das dran kommen wird.“ „Und der Rest hier drüben nicht?“, fragte ich und er wich meinem Blick aus: „Kann sein. Ich war... krank... und konnte den letzten Teil nicht mitschreiben. Das waren zwei geteilte Tests, in Bakka. Und bei euch... offenbar alles zusammen.“  
Ich nickte und beschloss vorsichtshalber mir den Rest wenigstens mal anzusehen, bevor ich ganz unwissend an die Sache gehe. Even legte sich neben mich auf dem Bett lang und stand für meine weiteren Fragen zur Verfügung. Es ging auf jeden Fall schneller, wenn Jemand einem Hinweise gibt, als wenn man die Antworten selbst irgendwo her suchen muss.  
Die Stunden verstrichen und ich war gerade so richtig gut dabei, als ich spürte, wie mir das Cap vom Kopf entwendet und durch meine Haare gewühlt wurde. Er massierte meinen Nacken und ich brummte, leider schon sehr davon angetan: „Was hab ich übers Anfassen gesagt?“ „Mach 'ne Pause, du Genie“, vernahm ich es von ihm, während seine wohltuenden Finger dafür sorgten, dass ich ein und den selben Satz fünfmal anfing und als ich es endlich mal bis zum Ende schaffte, schon wieder vergessen hatte wie der Anfang war.  
„Wenn ich ein Genie wäre... müsst ich hier nicht sitzen...“, schnurrte ich förmlich und ließ mich schräg nach hinten kippen. Mein Kopf landete auf seinem Bauch und wurde nun beidhändig gekrault. Ich hatte überall so krasse eine Gänsehaut. „Fuck“, fluchte ich leise, denn mir wurde bewusst: „Ich krieg davon 'ne Latte...“ „Heißt das, ich soll aufhören... oder... weiter machen?“ „Weiter machen! Definitiv...“, entschied ich und könnte glatt wegpennen. Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und schob dabei mit dem Kopf auf seinem Bauch sein Shirt hoch. Evens nackte Haut war zu sehen und ich strich vorsichtig darüber. Er zuckte: „Das kitzelt.“ Ich rutscht etwas höher und legte noch mehr Haut frei, streichelte über seinen Oberkörper und bemerkte wie seine anfangs flache Atmung immer tiefer wurde. Er hielt den Atmen an, als ich meinen Kopf anhob und mit einer Mischung aus küssen und lecken, vom Brustbein abwärts wanderte bis zum Bund der Hose. Auch das Kraulen an meinem Kopf hatte aufgehört und setzte sich erst fort als ich zu ihm aufsah. Noch einmal rückte ich etwas höher damit ich Even küssen konnte und er schien fast schon drauf gewartet zu haben. Er stubste mich mit der Nase an und begann mich gleich ziemlich heftig knutschen. Okay... ich bin auch für 'ne Pause..!  
Meine Finger fuhren indessen weiterhin über die freigelegte Hautfläche und als ich ein Stück runter in seinen Schritt wanderte schnaufte er förmlich in den Kuss, eh er ihn unterbrach. „Verdammt enge Jeans“, merkte ich an und begann den Knopf zu lösen. Even atmete tief ein und flüsterte: „Ich hatte auch nicht vor wieder hier zu sein und... an Platzmangel zu leiden.“ „Und warum bist du dann hier?“, flüsterte ich, als der Knopf aufsprang und er eben so leise sprach: „Ich kann nicht anders... Wie du siehst... “  
Ich beugte mich über ihn und begann seinen Hals zu küssen, während meine Finger langsam den Reißverschluss öffneten und sich die Beule in seiner Shorts hervor drückte. Seine Hand in meinen Haaren richtete nur noch mehr Chaos auf meinem Kopf an. Ich blickte an ihm abwärts und betrachtete nachdenklich sein bestes Stück. Vorsichtig tupfte ich meine Lippen auf seinen Bauch und wiederholte mein Tun von eben bis zum Bund seiner Shorts. Sein Körper zuckte erneut.  
Es ist nicht so, dass ich die Sache mit dem Blowjob nicht machen wollen würde, oder Angst davor hätte. Und wenn, dann war es allein die Angst zu versagen. Die war dafür umso größer. Evens Finger kraulten noch immer meinen Kopf und so sah ich unschlüssig zu ihm, eh ich mich durchringen konnte zu fragen: „Kann... ich... irgendwas falsch machen...?“ Seine Augenbrauen wanderten fragend in die Höhe, also deute ich mit einem Blick auf seinen Schritt: „Dabei.“ Er schien nun zu wissen was ich meinte und lächelte: „Beißen? Das... würde ich jetzt nicht so cool finden.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Du weißt, was ich meine...“ „Ja, tu ich“, grinste er und ergänzte dann leise: „Aber, nein... kannst du eigentlich nicht.“  
Ich kaute nervös auf meinen Lippen und gestand: „Ich hab... das noch nie gemacht... vor dir.“ „Das konnte ich mir denken“, entgegnete er mir und legte nun sein andere Hand an meinen Kiefer, dirigierte mich zu sich hoch und wollte mich küssen. Ich ließ mich darauf ein, war jedoch weiterhin unschlüssig. Immerhin hatte ich die Sache irgendwie.. ins Rollen gebracht und wollte jetzt nicht tatenlos bleiben.  
Sachte legte ich meine Stirn auf seiner ab und schloss die Augen. Als Evens Daumen über meine Wange strich, schaute ich ihn an und hörte ihn flüstern: „Kein Stress, Okay? Ich erwarte nichts.“ „Ich dachte nur, weil du... bei.. mir...“, stammelte ich und wurde mit einem Kuss unterbrochen: „Ich mach das, weil ich das machen _will_ , nicht weil ich glaube, es tun zu müssen.“ Ich schluckte. Wieder fuhren seine Finger durch mein Haar und kämmten es nach hinten, nur damit es wieder nach vorne fiel. „Ich liebe deine Locken“, lächelte Even und bevor er meinem Blick auswich und ebenfalls gestand: „Ich hab das... _so_ , vor dir, auch noch nicht gemacht...“ Was irgendwie beruhigend war zu hören.  
Nun konnte ich mich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen lassen und küsste den halb unter mir Liegenden. „Obwohl... ich deine Technik doch sehr.. vielversprechend finde“, giggelte er plötzlich aus dem Kuss heraus und so zog ich irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen: „Huh? Meine Technik?“ Even nickte grinsend: „Oh ja.“ Ich stand auf dem Schlauch und wich ein Stück zurück: „What?“ Er schaute an mir vorbei zur Decke und leckte sich über die Lippen, bevor er zu erklären begann: „Du... kennst doch sicher dieses Jodel-Ding... für die Schule?“ „Dieses Nissen-Hookup Ding?“, hakte ich nach und er nickte. „Ja. Was ist damit?“, wollte ich wissen und Even sprach: „Naja... da hat jemand... was gepostet.“ „Ja... das passiert öfter...?“, entgegnete ich dem, denn für gewöhnlich besteht Jodel aus Postings. „Da war ein Link... zu 'nem Video. Uuund das hab ich mir angesehen. Weil... es ging um... Also, da waren diverse Mitschnitte von Partys...“, erzählte er und noch immer konnte ich nicht wirklich viel damit anfangen, wartete also ab, was da kommen mag.  
„Das waren die Leute aus deiner Stufe, vor 'nem Jahr oder so... und... ich hab auch dich gesehen. Rotes Hemd und... mit einer Flasche...*“, zählte er auf und so ganz langsam ging mir ein Licht auf. „Oh f...“ Ich versteckte meinen plötzlich verdammt heiß werdenden Kopf zwischen Evens Hals und seiner Schulter, als ich murmelte: „Das hast du gesehen?!“ „Oh ja... Ouuhh jaa. Das hab ich!“, antwortete er und legte seine Arme um mich. Oh Gott, ist das peinlich... „Ich hab es mir sogar sehr oft angesehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht wegsehen“, sprach er leise und massierte meinen Nacken leicht. „Ich wusste echt nicht, ob ich es süß oder heiß finden sollte“, vernahm ich es und es half nicht wirklich dabei die Hitze wieder aus meinem Kopf zu kriegen weswegen ich brummte: „Halt doch die Klappe!“ Ich hörte ihn schmunzeln: „Und diese Sache... die immer machst...“ „Welche Sache?“, nuschelte ich an seinem Hals, bevor ich die Antwort hörte: „Du befeuchtest ständig deine Lippen mit deiner Zunge. Das ist heiß.“ Auch wenn's mir peinlich war, ich konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen und überlegte, wie ich den Spieß wieder zu meinen Gunsten umdrehen konnte.  
Ich hob meinen Kopf an und sagte: „Du bist doch nur eifersüchtig!“ Evens Augenbrauen wanderten wieder nach oben und er schmunzelte: „Auf 'ne Flasche?“ Meine Hand legte sich direkt und ohne Vorwarnung an seinen Schwanz. Er zuckte überrascht und das Lächeln wich ein wenig aus seinem Gesicht. Stattdessen sah man ihn immer mehr die Erregung an. Als ich ihn dort unten zu streicheln begann, öffneten sich seine Lippen, ich leckte kurz über seinen Hals und begann diesen dann wieder mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten. „Okay... Okay! Ich bin eifersüchtig... auf 'ne scheiß Flasche“, gab er zu und so schwang ich mich triumphierend über ihn.  
Damit wurde aus der 'Pause' vom Lernen eher ein kompletter Abbruch. Zumindest für jetzt und hier.

 **Donnerstag, 1.12.2016 – 14:50 Uhr**  
Ich kam gerade mit den Jungs aus dem Unterricht. Eigentlich die letzte Stunde, aber angesichts des wichtigen Tests hatte unser Lehrer in Physik noch eine Übungsstunde angesetzt. Die ich gedachte auch wahrzunehmen.  
Nur hatten die drei kein Physik und damit keinen Bedarf an einer Zusatzstunde. „Ich hab jetzt echt Hunger“, teilte Jonas uns mit und Magnus ging es ähnlich: „Ja ich auch. Ich bin müde und will was essen.“ „Kommst du mit oder nicht?“, fragte mich mein bester Freund und ich musste leider ablehnen: „Ich werde nicht mitkommen.“ „Ach komm schon“, versuchte er es weiter mich zu überreden, den Plan, den sie heute in der Mittagspause begonnen hatten, umsetzen zu wollen. „Das ist die beste Pizza in der Stadt!“, gab nun auch Mahdi vollen Einsatz, bevor Magnus seinen Teil dazu beitragen wollte, mich vom Lernen abzuhalten: „Frag doch jemanden aus deiner Klasse, ob er Notizen für dich macht. Das sind 99 Kronen für eine Pizza!“ „Das ist nicht sooo einfach!“, versuchte ich zu erklären, ohne zu viel davon preiszugeben, wieso ich kaum zum Lernen gekommen bin und wieso gerade diese Stunde jetzt so wichtig für mich ist. Abgesehen davon, dass diese Stunde nicht wirklich freiwillig ist und mit in meine 10% einfließt, wenn ich die Stunde schwänzen würde. „Ihr müsst ja den Unterricht nicht schwänzen, ich müsste es tun“, erklärte ich den Jungs deshalb und bekam wieder Konter aus allen Richtungen. „Kannst du nicht einfach zu Hause für den Test lernen?“, wollte Magnus wissen und wie ich mittlerweile weiß, komme ich da nicht wirklich optimal voran. In so einem Physikraum, wo es immer riecht als, als hätte jemand was verkokelt, kommt vielleicht auch weniger Sehnsucht nach Zweisamkeit mit Even auf.  
„Nein, ich kann das nicht machen!“, kam es entschieden von mir und wieder redeten alle auf mich ein, dass ich es doch tun könnte. Ich verdrehte die Augen und trug das erste vor, was mir einfiel: „Nein, man lernt viel mehr im Unterricht. Das zeigt die Forschung.“ „Forschung?!“, vernahm ich es lachend neben mir, weshalb ich damit wohl zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitrug. Selbst ich musste lachen, bis mir das Lachen quasi vor Schreck aus dem Gesicht wich, als ich ganz plötzlich vor mir Even die Stufen hinauf steigen sah und er ziemlich leise zu hören war: „Hallo.“ Er kam auf uns zu und schaute kurz in die Runde, während die Jungs mich weiter bearbeiten wollten und ihn erst jetzt mitbekamen, wo er vor mir stehen blieb und für Stille sorgte, als er noch einmal in die Runde grüßte: „Hi, Jungs.“ Jonas schien dabei weniger erschlagen als Magnus.  
Nachdem auch ich meinen ersten Schockmoment überwunden hatte und flüchtig von Einem zum Enderen sah, wusste ich, dass der Augenblick gekommen war und sprach ein wenig nervös: „Jungs, das ist Even. Even, das sind...“ „Hallo, Jungs“, kam es daraufhin lachend von dem Neuankömmling. Ich traute mich kaum aufzusehen, während sich die Anderen mit Hände schütteln nacheinander vorstellten. Er hätte mich ja erst mal fragen, oder wenigstens vorwarnen können, eh er das macht. Mir wurde mal wieder etwas _zu_ warm.  
„So... was geht ab?“, fragte Even charmant grinsend und Mahdi fand als erster wieder Worte: „Wir wollten was essen gehen, aber er hat noch 'ne Stunde, also....“ „Zu blöd“, lächelte Even mich an und weil ich merkte wie mich dieses Lächeln selbst schon wieder grinsen ließ, wich ich seinem Blick aus, als Mahdi weiter erklärte: „Wir haben's versucht, dass er mit kommt, aber er hat keine Lust.“  
Mit einem Mal schien bei Magnus auch schon ein Licht auf zu gehen: „Oh, das ist Even!! Oh, heilige Scheiße! Ey... Sorry, man.“ Okay, da gingen eben wohl sämtlich Scheinwerfer an, nicht nur ein Lichtlein, weswegen auch ich kurz drüber lachen musste. Er reichte Even noch ein mal die Hand und stellte sich noch mal extra vor: „Hi! Ma- Magnus! Freut mich.“ „Freut mich auch“, entgegnete er ihm. Während Mahdi sich über Magnus amüsierte, war dieser noch nicht fertig mit peinlich-sein: „Ich hab's vergessen! Das ist der Typ, der uns rausgeschmissen hat, nicht wahr?“ Entsetzt schaute ich zu ihm und dann zu Jonas, als dieser korrigierte: „Nee, wegen ihm wurden wir rausgeworfen.“  
Und schon war die Diskussion voll im Gange. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich zu erst schauen sollte, oder was ich sagen wollte. „Du hast hast uns rausgeschmissen, wegen diesem gutaussehenden Typen“, sprach Magnus und ich verteidigte mich nun: „Ich hab euch nicht rausgeworfen!“ Während Magnus weiter redete, wandte ich mich an Even: „Die wollten eh zu einer Party! Also...“ „Mit dir!“, wandte Mags ein. Even nickte und grinste. Er wusste offenbar wieder genau, dass die Jungs irgendwie... ja doch recht haben könnten. „Das ging echt schnell, und du so: 'Jungs, raus! Even ist hier'!“, setzte Magnus fort und ich beharrte auf: „Ihr wolltet zu 'ner Party!!“ Even war sichtlich belustigt davon, wie ich mich hier verteidigen musste und keine Chance hatte. „Ähm, mit dir! Aber du warst scharf auf ihn!“, sprach Magnus und gerade als ich dachte: Peinlicher kann's nicht werden, erstickte Even Mahdi's Beitrag schon im Keim, mit: „Ich denke, es war ganz gut, dass ihr nicht da wart“, und hatte damit wohl auch für ein eindeutiges Ende der Diskussion gesorgt.  
Ich schaute zu ihm auf und wusste mal wieder nicht, was ich sagen sollte, ich musste nur verlegen grinsen, als ich daran dachte, dass wir beide sofort danach im Bett gelandet sind. Auch die anderen Drei kriegten sich kaum ein, also lachte Even mit, während mir weiterhin sämtliche Worte fehlten und ich versuchte mir meine Befangenheit möglichst nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Jungs, wir müssen jetzt mal was zum Essen holen“, tat mir Mahdi den unendlich großen Gefallen und lenkte das Thema in eine neutrale Richtung zurück. „Okay, fertig! Lasst uns gehen. Wir kaufen Pizza“, warf Mags ein und Even wünschte: „Viel Spaß!“  
Jonas verabschiedete sich als erster. Er war relativ schweigsam, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Aber vielleicht wollte er nur erst mal in Ruhe 'den Neuen' an der Seite seines besten Kumpels auschecken. Immerhin wusste er ja wie fertig mich dieses Hin und Her zuvor gemacht hat. Auch Mahdi reichte ihm die Hand. Doch Magnus brauchte wieder seine Extrawurst. Ihm reichte kein einfacher Handschlag zum Abschied, er riss die Arme hoch und fiel Even um den Hals: „Tschüss!“  
Even, der von der plötzchen Umarmung überrascht wirkte, wurde gleich wieder los gelassen. Magnus rief den anderen dann hinterher: „Juuungs!“, damit sie auf ihn warten, weil er mal wieder als letzter los kam. Ich bemerkte zudem, dass mein Telefon zu klingeln begonnen hatte.  
Als ich endlich mein Telefon in der Hand hielt und auf dem Display 'Unbekannt' stand, überlegte ich kurz, ob ich ran gehen sollte. Ich tat es vorsichtshalber und meldete mich höflich mit Namen: „Hallo, Isak.“ „Hi, ehh... ich bin Sonja“, meldete sich die weibliche Stimme und ich schaute auf, zu dem vor mir Stehenden, als ich noch von ihr hörte: „Von Even.“ Ich hielt das Telefon weg und flüsterte ihm zu: „Das ist Sonja?!“ Er reagierte sofort, schnappte sich das Ding und sprach kühl: „Ruf Isak verdammt noch mal nicht an!“ Sein Blick war in diesem Augenblick so... Eisig? Wütend? Ängstlich? Eine Mischung aus allem irgendwie. Er legte auch gleich auf und gab mir das Telefon wieder.  
Verständnislos schaute ich auf mein Handy und fragte: „Was? Wieso hast du das gemacht?“ Ich versuchte dabei zu lächeln, in der Hoffnung hier würde vielleicht irgendwie ein Missverständnis vorliegen, das die Sache nur halb so schlimm machen würde. Doch er blieb bei der, für seine Verhältnisse; finsteren Mine: „Rede nicht mit ihr.“ Was zum...?  
Irritiert schüttelte ich mit dem Kopf: „Wieso? Was will sie denn?“ „Sie will dich kontrollieren“, antwortete er. Sein Gesicht legte langsam etwas von dieser ungewohnten Kühle ab und schien regelrecht abzuwarten, ob ich ihm das jetzt so abnehme. Aber für mich ergab das wenig Sinn: „Mich kontrollieren? Wie könnte sie mich kontrollieren?“ Wenn sie nicht gerade mit einer Knarre auf mich zielen würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Scheiß tun und mich nicht drum kümmern, was sie will. Aber Even schien ernsthaft Panik zu schieben: „Weil sie... mag keine Menschen, die frei und ehrlich leben.“ Das ergibt alles gar keinen Sinn. Was soll der Mist? Skeptisch sah ich zu ihm, doch nun lächelte er auf einmal wieder, fasste mit beiden Händen an meinen Kiefer und drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Mund. Kurz, aber sehr demonstrativ. Mitten im Schulflur. Er wich zurück, zupfte meine Jacke zurecht und ließ meine verdatterte Gestalt einfach stehen, als er die Treppe hinaufstieg. „Du bist so _verdammt_ heiß, Isak!“, wiederholte er exakt die selben Worte, die er auch verwendet hatte, um beim Zocken letztens zu gewinnen.  
Er lächelte so umwerfend süß, als er weiter ging und schon wieder wusste ich nicht was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht mal was ich fühlen sollte. Was zum Henker war das für ein Auftritt, bitte? Die ganze Zeit lustig, fröhlich und als Sonja anruft, war's plötzlich so als würde der Tag zur Nacht werden und irgendwelche Dämonen zutage treten. Und mit der echt dünnen Erklärung seinerseits, musste ich mich nun zufrieden geben. Mhmm. Wer weiß was da zuletzt vorgefallen ist, bei den beiden, weshalb er so angepisst war.  
Trotz des merkwürdigen Auftritts von Even, konnte ich mich in der folgenden Stunde ganz gut konzentrieren. Ich hatte einige Fragen, die ich los wurde und wusste nun recht genauer, um welche Themenbereich sich der Test drehen würde.  
Später, am frühen Abend hatte ich etwas gegessen, ein wenig gechillt und nun gerade auch meine Physiksachen vor mir ausgebreitet, als eine Nachricht von Even kam: _Sollte heute Nacht in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen_. Hatte das jetzt irgendwas mit der Sache von vorhin zu tun? _Ist dein Bett jetzt plötzlich doch besser als meins?_ , hakte ich also unsicher nach und er antwortete: _Du wirst lernen müssen_. Ja, leider...  
_Du bist so gut_ , kommentierte ich seine Großzügigkeit, mir Freiraum zum Lernen zu lassen. _Wenn du es gut machst, sollst du eine Überraschung kriegen_. Ich zog die Brauen hoch, als ich das las, denn Even ist sowieso die reinste Surpise-Box. Immer wieder was neues. Ich fragte ihn auch was es sein soll, doch statt einer einfachen Antwort folgte wieder ein Songtext: _So tempt me to jetset away in london. To sip on som tea, you surprise me with gifts from Tiffany_. Da ich mir nur schwer vorstellen konnte, dass das ein Rap-Text ist, googelte ich diesen und es stellte sich als Song von einem John Legend und 'ner Teyana Taylor heraus. Ich las mir grob die gesamten Lyrics durch und musste lächeln.  
_Freu mich drauf_ , schrieb ich und machte mich wieder ans Werk. Im Grunde hatte ich mir den Großteil ja schon in den Schädel gehämmert, also hing es jetzt nur noch an ein paar Kleinigkeiten, an denen ich es nicht scheitern lassen wollte. Etwa anderthalb Stunden später meldete sich meine Handy erneut. _Magst du das Lied?_ , fragte Even und ich war im ersten Moment konfus: _Huh?_ Hab ich was verpasst?  
_Du kannst mir nicht folgen_ , stellte er gekonnt fest und so scrollte ich den Chat wieder hoch. Mhm, da... der Song, Bliss. _Ahja, John Legend. Du hast aufgehört mich zu überraschen seit Gabrielle_. Das war eh der Knaller. Da kann er nicht mehr mit allzu vielem kommen, was mich wirklich noch schocken würde. _Hahaha_ , schrieb Even, bevor er es noch einmal versuchte: _Du weißt, ich verarsche dich nur, ne? Das ist alles Mist, dass ich Hiphop und so mag_. Klar doch. Deshalb hast so ziemlich alle Alben von Nas, kennst unzählige Texte... Aber was du kannst, kann ich auch: _Dann muss ich wohl Schluss machen_. Es dauert einen Moment bis die Antwort kam: _Ok, Danke dafür. Es war schön, so lange wie es hielt_. Irgendwie wurde mir mulmig bei dem Verlauf, den der Chat nun nahm, doch ich schrieb: _Man sieht sich :(_  
Ich hoffte, das traurige Smiley hinten dran, würde ihn dazu bringen mir auch jetzt zu sagen, dass er mich nur mal wieder veräppelt. Aber das Herzchen, was nun kam tat es auch, weshalb ich eben diese mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auch zurück sendete.  
Einigermaßen sicher im mit dem Physikstoff konnte ich am Abend auch entspannt duschen und anschließend so gut wie stressfrei schlafen gehen. Obwohl es schön gewesen wäre, wenn Even hier liegen würde. Irgendwie... ist alles hier nicht mehr das selbe, wenn er nicht da ist. Klingt ziemlich dämlich, oder kitschig... wenn man es von einem neutralen Standpunkt betrachtet, aber... wie ich schon sagte, dieser Mensch wirkt wie eine Droge auf mich. Und ich musste eindeutig an Entzug leiden!  
Ich schlief jedoch schnell und gut ein an diesem Abend, was mich relativ erholt am Morgen aufwachen ließ und dies wiederum war immerhin was positives. Mir die Nacht um die Ohren vögeln könnte ich auch noch nachher, wenn der Test vorbei ist, noch tun. Ein wenig im Stress hechtete ich zur Schule und warf auf dem Weg dorthin in der Bahn einen Blick auf mein Handy. Hatte ich heute morgen irgendwie total vergessen. Ich sah, dass Even mir kurz nach ein Uhr noch mal geschrieben hatte, als ich schon schlief: _Hast du das gesehen? Verdammt lustig. - Ohje. Ich hab's weggeklickt. - Du kriegst das stattdessen._ Nicht nur, dass mich der Text verwirrte, das Bild was er sendete tat es noch umso mehr. Auf jenem war zu lesen: ' _You know what would make a great coffee table book? - A coffee table book about coffee tables that tuns into a coffee table_ '. Gefolgt von einem Herzchen.  
Mehr als unschlüssig versuchte ich eine versteckte Botschaft oder irgendwas dahinter zu erkennen, was mir helfen würde dieses Coffee table Ding auf die Reihe zu kriegen. Ich scheiterte aber kläglich und leider musste ich nun auch aussteigen. Hat er vielleicht zwei drei Züge zu viel gekifft...? Muss ihn nachher mal drauf ansprechen. Sowas muss man ja vielleicht nicht mitten in der Woche machen, vor allem nicht wenn man schlafen sollte.  
Den Vormittag über konnte ich ab und zu noch mal in meine Unterlagen schauen, eh am frühen Nachmittag der Test stattfand und ich durchaus sagen konnte, dass der ganz gut gelaufen ist. Im Anschluss hatte ich Sana noch kurz vor dem Schulgebäude gesehen und wir haben uns darüber ausgetauscht. Wir haben so ziemlich die gleichen Aufgaben gehabt und unser Antworten waren ähnlich. Daher konnte es wirklich nicht schlecht ausfallen.  
Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich machte mich kurz vor 15 Uhr auf den Weg in die 'Kaffebrenneriet'. Hier am Fenster konnte man schön die Leute beobachten, die vorbei kamen, was mich vielleicht ein wenig beim Warten ablenken würde. Ich bestellte mir gleich einen schönen heißen Kaffee zur Entspannung und schrieb Even: _Fertig. Sitze in der KB_. Kaum hatte ich es gesendet, antwortete er auch schon: _Bin da in 15_ , was vermutlich Minuten sein sollen. Es folgten ein Haufen Emojis, die nicht wirklich einen Zusammenhang erahnen ließen, aber vielleicht drücken die einfach nur Freude aus.

 **Freitag, 2.12.2016 – 15:15 Uhr**  
Als ich hier so saß, meinen Kaffee trank und die Minuten ewig nicht vorbei gehen wollten, überlegte ich was ich mit der Zeit anstellen konnte und so kam mir die Idee, es einfach zu probieren. Nämlich meiner Mutter die Sache mit Even zu sagen. Was soll sie schon groß machen? Einen Exorzisten aufsuchen? Da ich mein Handy noch in der Hand hatte, schrieb ich ihr einen Text: _Hi Mama. Ich bin mit einem Jungen zusammen. Ich weiß du glaubst an Gott und dass in der Bibel steht, dass es eine Sünde ist, aber du brauchst keine Angst haben, weil da auch steht, dass Gott alle nach seinem Ebenbild geschaffen hat und das jeder gleich viel wert ist. Entschuldige, wenn ich dich traurig mache. Umarmung von Isak._  
Ich musste zwischen drin und am Ende immer mal wieder drüber lesen, denn ich wollte die Sache dennoch ernst nehmen, genauso wie ich wollte, dass sie die Sache ernst nimmt. Jetzt hieß es warten.  
Nicht nur auf Even, sondern auch auf ihre Reaktion dazu. Eine Nachricht flog relativ schnell ein, weshalb gleich nachsah. Doch sie war nicht von meiner Mutter. _Hi Isak, hier ist Sonja von Even, kannst du mich anrufen, wenn du nicht mit Even zusammen bist? Es ist wichtig._  
Ich wusste echt nicht was ich darüber denken sollte. Warum tut sie das? Was will sie von mir?  
Doch eh ich mir Gedanken machen konnte, was ich damit anfangen soll, klopfte es an der Scheibe direkt vor mir. Even stand da und sah mich an. Seine Augenbrauen wippten auffordern nach oben, dann lächelte er und brachte mich damit ebenfalls dazu. Er haucht von außen an die Scheibe und zeichnete ein Herzchen auf die beschlagene Stelle, mit einem _i_ in der Mitte. Wieder strahlte er und zwinkerte dabei. Ich stand, auf schüttete mir meinen Kaffeerest hinter und begab mich zu ihm nach draußen.  
„Hallo!“, begrüßte er mich und ich tat es ihm nach: „Hallo.“ Even kam ganz dicht heran und wollte mich mitten auf der Straße küssen. Ich wich aus Scham, Panik und Gewohnheit aus und sah mich um. Niemand schaute und so überlegte ich kurz, ob ich es vielleicht doch tun würde... Aber Even hatte mal wieder dieses 'dein Ernst?'-Gesicht und ich grinste verschämt. Deshalb wollte ich was sagen, wusste aber wie immer nicht was: „Ähhmm...“ Sein umwerfendes Lächeln jetzt machte es aber auch nicht einfach Worte zu finden, also begann ich unsicher: „Hast du Bock mit zu mir zu kommen?“ „Nein“, schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte fort: „Ich hab da keinen Bock drauf.“ Wieder wippten seine Brauen gewitzt nach oben und dies ließ mich stutzig werden: „Okay... Worauf hast du dann Bock?“ „Ich hab Bock drauf... in eine fucking Suite einzuchecken!“, teilte er mir mit und ich hielt das eigentlich für'n Scherz, weshalb ich schmunzeln musste und nachfragte: „Eine Suite?“ „Ja!“, nickte er bestätigend und lief einfach los. Kann ich das jetzt ernst nehmen? Eine Suite? Woher? Warum? Verdattert stand ich da, eh ich realisierte wie weit er schon weg war und bemerkte dabei natürlich auch seinen schlaksigen Gang, weshalb ich neckend hinterher rief: „Warum läufst du immer so? Huh?“, und mich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzte, um ihn einzuholen. Schlaksig hin oder her, er hatte ein enormes Tempo drauf. Von meiner kleinen Stichelei ließ er sich jedenfalls nicht bremsen.  
„Komm schon!“, rief er mir zu und ging dabei wieder mal rückwärts, machte sich keinen Kopf, ob er dabei in einen Fahrradfahrer rennen könnte, eine Schar Tauben aufscheucht oder eine Gruppe Touristen fotobombt.  
Wir fuhren auch ein Stück mit der Straßenbahn in den Ortsteil Grønland und stiegen recht bald wieder aus. Wir überquerten noch eine Große Straße, bis wir tatsächlich vor so einem Nobelhotel standen und Even freudestrahlend in Richtung Eingangstür zeigte: „Wir sind da!“ „Das Radisson Blu?“, las ich ungläubig, er nickte und lief schon wieder weiter.  
„Hast du 'ne Bank überfallen oder irgendwo was gewonnen?“, rief ich hinter her und versuchte ihn einzuholen, während er antwortete: „Mach dir keine Gedanken!“ Ich hatte Even fast eingeholt, als er schon hinein ging und direkt auf die Dame am Empfang zusteuerte: „Hi!“, während ich mir einen kurzen Überblick verschaffte. Er lehnte sich auf den Tresen und trug ihr sein Anliegen vor: „Wir haben ein Zimmer gebucht, auf Even Bech Næsheim.“ „Willkommen“, begrüßte sie uns. Ich stellte mich schweigsam dazu und beobachtete das Geschehen. „Vielen Dank“, entgegnete er ihr, bevor sie ihn fragte: „Kann ich einen Ausweis sehen?“ „Natürlich“, antwortete er und hatte das Ding schon parat. „Sind sie Dänin?“, wollte er von ihr wissen und sie bestätigte: „Ja. Bin ich.“ Er schien ein wenig aufgeregt, als er seine Frage ungläubig wiederholte: „Sind sie Dänin?!“ Das würde ihren Akzent erklären. Außerdem denk ich, er hatte sie verstanden, aber Even war offenbar zu enthusiastisch, dass er richtig geraten hatte: „Wow! So unglaublich lustig! Ich bin ein großer Fan der Dänen!“ Die Dame versuchte ihm während ihrer Arbeit zu folgen und Even redete angeregt einfach weiter: „Der dänische Film...dänische..ähm, dänische Leute... Ehh... Karussells... 'Antichrist'?“ Ich meine ich kann verstehen, dass so ein Hotelaufenthalt aufregend sein kann, aber so aufgekratzt hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Die Empfangsdame gab jedoch ihr bestes auf ihn einzugehen: „Der war wirklich gut“, beantwortete sie seine Frage nach dem zuletzt genannten Film und Even zählte weiter auf: „'Brødre'?“ „Der auch“, sagte sie und von ihm kam noch mehr: „Ehh... 'Stjerner uden hjerner'?“ „Der vielleicht nicht, aber die anderen sind wirklich gut“, teilte sie ihm ihre Meinung mit und er giggelte. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich's beschreiben soll, aber er seine überaus gute Laune versetzte auch mich in gute Stimmung, was mir nun seine Aufmerksamkeit brachte, als er mich fragte: „Magst du Dänemark nicht?“ „Jo jo jo... Dänemark, eh... Dänemark ist toll“, nickte ich überrumpelt. Ich war noch nie da und das einzige dänische, womit ich bisher zu tun hatte, saß direkt vor mir an der Rezeption. Weshalb ich nicht wusste was ich sonst tun sollte, außer weiter zu lächeln.  
Even legte den Arm um meine Schulter und teilte ihr stolz in Dänisch mit: „Das ist... mein Freund“ Soviel hab ich dann noch verstanden und ich wurde rot. „Das ist schön“, lächelte sie und Even trieb mir noch mehr die Röte ins Gesicht, als er zu mir sah: „Ja. Wirklich schön. Ist er nicht gutaussehend?“ Fuck, Even! So krieg ich meinen Kopf nie wieder auf Normaltemperatur, wenn du so weiter machst. Sie hatte ihn aber offenbar nicht ganz verstanden und so versuchte er zu erklären: „Ja, ehh.... Wie sagt man in Dänisch?“ Er probierte ein paar Worte und entschied sich das ganze einfach auf Englisch auszudrücken: „What do you say? Isn't this man beautiful?“ Da auch ich mich mittlerweile auf den Tresen stützte, ließ ich meinen Kopf verschämt auf die Arme fallen und versuchte die Sache irgendwie souverän durchzustehen. Ich sah, noch immer grinsend, auf und vernahm ihre Antwort: „Ja, sehr.“ Even musste natürlich noch einmal betonen _wie_ schön und auch wenn ich hin und wieder mal ein Kompliment vertrage, aber das war 'ne Ladung die einen gerade zu unter sich begrub.  
Umso erleichterter war ich, als er nur noch was unterschrieb und die Schlüsselkarte für das Zimmer überreicht bekam. Ich ließ mich von ihm in Richtung eines gläsernen Aufzugs schieben und flüsterte: „Heilige Scheiße, Even.“ „Ja, wir sehen gleich Oslo von oben!“, sprach er aufgeregt und trat in den Fahrstuhl. Ich meinte eigentlich was ganz anderes; sein euphorisches Verhalten eben, aber das war auch eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Denn das Ding setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr allmählich nach oben. „Und.. was machen wir... hier?“, fragte ich ein wenig schüchtern, da ich ein gewisse Vorahnung hatte. Der Angesprochene schaute zu mir und sagte: „Alles was wir wollen.“ „Und was.. wollen wir?“, hakte ich nach und hörte seine leise Antwort: „Sauna, Pool... Roomservice...“ Even legte einen Arm auf meinen Rücken und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er mir ins Ohr flüsterte: „Entspann dich einfach.“  
Auch ich legte meinen Arm um ihn und gab ihm zu verstehen, dass ich jetzt und hier, auf dem Weg nach oben und mit dem Blick über Oslo einen Kuss wollte. Zunächst nur kurz, bevor er abermals kaum hörbar sprach: „Es wird dir gefallen“, dann ließ er sich doch zu etwas mehr hinreißen. Als der Aufzug ganz weit oben, in unserer Etage hielt machte ich noch ein Bild vom Ausblick, denn der war atemberaubend und überhaupt war das ganze hier wirklich eine Überraschung, die ihm gelungen ist.  
Okay, aber mal ernsthaft. Niemand geht in solch ein Hotel, nur um da für Roomsevice abzuhängen. Ich folgte ihm mit wummerndem Herzen, als er die Zimmernummer suchte und diese relativ schnell fand: „Ah, hier!“ Er stand vor der Tür und drehte und wendete die Schlüsselkarte, eh er sie durch den Spalt zog und sich die Tür öffnete: „Das ist wie im Film hier!“, kam es begeistert von Even. Er lief direkt weiter und inspizierte als erstes das Schlafzimmer, strich über die weißen Lacken und ging hinüber zum Panoramafenster: „Wow! Ist das geil!“ Es war schön zu sehen, denn er freute sich wie ein kleiner Junge unterm Weihnachtsbaum: „Komm her! Sieh doch!“  
Ich lief hinüber und schaute hinab auf den Hafen, während Even schon vorm äußerst modernen Mobiliar herum wuselte. Er knipste alle möglichen bunten Lichter an die er so finden konnte und dabei kam türkis- und lilafarbene passive Beleuchtung raus. Während ich auch vom Hafen ein Bild machte, testete er die Bequemlichkeit des Bettes: „Woah, Isak... Hier bleib ich für den Rest meines Lebens!“ Ich schaute in seine Richtung und sprach leise: „Ich fürchte, dass wirst du dir nicht leisten können.“ Frage mich ja schon wie er sich das hier jetzt leisten konnte. „Wie lange hast du eigentlich gebucht?“, wollte ich daher wissen und er antwortete: „Bis Sonntag. Zehn Uhr müssen wir raus sein. Aber vergiss doch mal, wann wir gehen.... Wir sind gerade erst gekommen!“  
Ich ging ums Bett herum und wollte gerade meinen Rucksack abstellen, als Even mich an der Jacke packte und ich aufs Bett fiel. Er hatte schon jetzt so verdammt viel Spaß und war kaum zu bremsen. Da ich mein Handy eh noch in der Hand hatte, machte ich auch gleich von uns ein Foto, postete dieses und das Bild vom Hafen zuvor auf meinen Instagram, und zeigte es ihm. Er fasste nach meinem Kopf und küsste mich überschwänglich. Diese Küsse, so 'verkehrt herum' haben etwas an sich...  
Even präsentierte mir dabei seine Kehle und ich strich sachte mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. In der anderen Hand hatte ich das Telefon, welches ich nun weglegte und ihm die Mütze vom Kopf zog, während wir knutschten. Mit einem mal unterbrach er den Kuss und wippte lächelnd mit den Augenbrauen. „Was?“, fragte ich ihn und er sagte: „Ich lass uns 'ne Flasche Sekt bringen. Oder zwei oder drei!“ „Okay“, schmunzelte ich, hievte mich aus dem Bett und konnte endlich den Rucksack loswerden. Auch Even stand auf und stellte seinen Rucksack neben sich ans Bett, zog sich die Jacke aus und fummelte dann am Hoteltelefon herum. Als jemand seinen Anruf entgegen nahm, orderte er eilig seine Bestellung.  
Ich sah mich in der Zeit noch etwas um und warf einen Blick ins angrenzende Bad, bis er plötzlich hinter mir stand, mir das Cap vom Kopf streifte und mir mit den Fingern gegen den Strich durchs Haar pflügte. Er verpasste mir damit eine enorme Gänsehaut und schmiegte sich dann an meine Rückseite, um meinen Hals zu küssen. Ich schloss genießend die Augen und ließ mir die Jacke von der Schulter streifen. Pullover und T-Shirt bin ich auch gleich mit los geworden. Doch als er mir an die Hose wollte und schon den Knopf offen hatte, meldete sich jemand an der Tür. Even knurrte und ließ von mir ab, als ich sprach: „Das muss dann wohl warten.“ Ein wenig unwillig sich von mir zu lösen, lief er hinüber zur Tür, öffnete diese und ließ offenbar jemanden rein. Dieser Jemand schob sein Wägelchen mit einigen Sektflaschen genau so in Sichtlinie, dass er mich oben ohne, mit halb offener Hose und mit völlig verwuschelten Haaren sah.  
Zum ersten mal war ich in einer Situation, die mir wirklich hätte peinlich sein können. So wie ich hier stand. Aber das war es nicht. Kein Plan wieso. Vielleicht, weil mich hier sowieso kein Schwein kannte und es mir egal sein konnte, da hier sicher niemand auf mich los gehen würde.  
Ich trat in den Türrahmen, lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen und hörte Even sagen: „Baby, der Sekt ist da!“ „I can see that“, sprach ich, amüsiert vom Gesicht des Hotelmitarbeiters, welcher schaute, als hätte er uns wirklich in flagranti erwischt. „Danke“, wandte sich Even an den Herren mittleren Alters, schob den Mann förmlich zur Tür hinaus und schloss diese hinter ihm. Dann schnappte er sich eine der Flaschen, öffnete diese eilig und reichte sie mir grinsend. Ich nahm sie an mich und trank einen Schluck. Ich bin's echt nicht gewohnt Sekt zu trinken und das auch noch aus der Flasche, weshalb ich mich bekippte, die Flasche daher abstellte und gerade zu den Servietten greifen wollte, als Even an mein Handgelenk fasste und mich von meinem Vorhaben abhielt. Er schnappte sich auch meinen anderen Arm und legte sich beide auf die Schultern, begann dann den verschütteten Sekt von meinem Oberkörper zu lecken und tat das nun besonders intensiv an meinen Brustmuskeln. „Deine Nippel sind hart“, stellte er fest. Unverhohlen. Mein Kopf wurde wieder etwas wärmer. Schwer zu sagen, ob das nicht vielleicht auch vom Sekt kam. Dennoch überlegte ich wie ich angemessen darauf reagieren sollte und entschied mich für: „Wenn du so weiter machst... nicht nur die...“ Sofort stoppte er sein Tun und sah mir in die Augen, bevor er mich heftig zu küssen begann. Seine Finger wanderten wieder vor an meine Hose und öffneten nun auch den Reißverschluss, während ich nun meinerseits den Kuss unterbrach und ihm seinen Pullover endlich mal auszog. Even schob meine Hose nach unten und schnappte sich auch gleich die Flasche, während ich nun seine Hose öffnete und ihn rückwärts gehend Richtung Bett dirigierte. Er folgte brav und setzte die Flasche zum Trinken an, während ich aufs Bett stieg und mich mit dem Rücken drauf legte. Woran auch immer es gelegen haben musste, aber ich fühlte mich... viel ruhiger als sonst. Even streifte sich die Hose von den Beinen und kroch zu mir aufs Bett, nahm noch einen Schluck und stellte den Sekt auf den Nachtschrank. Doch statt weiter zu knutschen, näherte sich sein Mund meinem Bauchnabel und entließ dort ein wenig vom Blubberwasser. „Spinner“, flüsterte ich grinsend, denn das Zeug prickelte ziemlich. Ich traute mich kaum zu lachen, geschweige denn mich zu bewegen. Da ich Bedenken hatte, dass sobald ich die Bauchmuskeln anspanne alles weg fließt. Even wippte mal wieder gewitzt mit den Augenbrauen, eh er den Sekt endlich schlürfte und ich nach seinem Nacken griff, ihn zu mir zog und wir endlich rummachten.  
Was sich Even in den letzten Tagen zurückgehalten hatte, das glich er jetzt umso mehr aus. Fast schon gierig bearbeitete sein Mund mich an der gesamten Vorderseite, eh er ganz zarte Küsse an meinem Bauch abwärts tupfte, zu mir nach oben sah und dabei langsam meine Shorts auszog. Er stieg dabei vom Bett und entledigte sich dabei auch gleich seiner eigenen Shorts. Ich musste nun doch schlucken.  
Irgendwie... war mir zwar klar, seit ich wusste, dass Even in ein Hotel will, dass heute der Tag sein würde, an dem Isak Valtersen in irgendeiner Form seine Unschuld verlieren würde. Stichtag, quasi. Aber mein Herz begann zu rasen, ich beobachtete sein Tun und wollte mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich doch ein klein wenig nervös war. Er kam wieder zu mir hoch, setzte sich in Hüfthöhe auf mich drauf und küsste mich wieder so auffordern.  
Wieder stoppte Even, legte sich etwas mehr auf mir ab und strich durch meine Haar, zwirbelte es und sah für den Moment aus als würde er über etwas nachdenken. Jedoch zögerte er nicht lange und begann in seinem Rucksack neben dem Bett zu wühlen. Als er fand was er suchte, legte er es auf mein Brustbein und sah mich wortlos an. Sein Blick glitt über mein Gesicht und versuchte vermutlich darin zu lesen, was ich dazu denken würde.  
Ich nahm es in die Hand und betrachtete es. Ein Kondom. Ich schluckte abermals und blickte wieder zu Even, welcher mich noch immer abwartend betrachtete. Langsam bildete sich ein Lächeln bei dem auf mir Liegenden, der mir nun das Ding wieder aus der Hand nahm, sich aufrichtete und etwas weiter hinunter rutschte. Er packte das Kondom aus und... zog es _mir_ über...?  
Etwas irritiert schaute ich zu ihm, doch wirklich Zeit um zu reagieren oder Fragen zu stellen ließ er mir nicht. Abermals lehnte Even sich vor, küsste mich kurz und heftig, um sich dann hinüber zu beugen und noch etwas aus dem Rücksack zu suchen. Eine Packung Papiertaschentücher. Und Gleitgel. Eben jenes verteilte nun großzügig überall da, wo er es für nötig erachtete. Er meint es also vollkommen ernst.  
Er hob sich an und rückte wieder ein Stück vor, richte sich aus und ließ sich langsam auf mir nieder. „Fuuck...“, seufzte ich bei dem krassen Gefühl, das er mir gerade damit verschaffte und deshalb hielt ich die Luft an. Even sah an die Decke und stützte sich mit der freien Hand auf meinem Brustkorb ab. Ich hörte ihn nur konzentriert atmen, aber gesagt hatte er die ganze Zeit kein Wort. Wieso sagt er nichts? Das war schon ein wenig beunruhigend, wenn man ihn nur wenige Augenblicke zuvor erlebt hat, wie er die Rezeptionistin schier vollgelabert hatte. Behutsam legte ich meine Hände an seine Oberschenkel und sprach ihn an: „Even..?“ Der Gemeinte schaute hinab und beugte sich auch gleich zu mir nach unten. Allein diese Bewegung von ihm, fühlte sich weiter unten so krass an, dass ich mit beiden Händen nach seinem Nacken greifen und ihn zu mir ziehen musste. Bei allem, was ich gerade spürte, wusste ich auch nicht wirklich was ich sonst tun sollte. Zunächst hatte er noch beide Hände seitlich an meinem Brustkorb, er hielt sich so mehr oder weniger fest und begann sich immer mehr und rhythmischer zu bewegen.  
Ich wollte was sagen. Irgendwas. Wenigstens, wie sehr mir das hier gefiel und mir den Verstand raubte, aber genau das war das Problem. Mehr als mit offenen Mund da liegen und mich irgendwie an dem Körper auf mir festklammern brachte ich nicht zustande.  
Als er sich so weit nach unten krümmte wie nur möglich und seine Hand an meinen Kiefer legte, bearbeitete er meinen Hals mit seinen Zähnen. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr fluchen. Obwohl das etwas ist, was ich zu jeder Zeit und zu allem konnte. Doch hier war mein Hirn einfach nur völlig von Reizen überflutet.  
Dass ich das, leider, nicht lange durchhalten würde, war sehr schnell klar. Ich versuchte ihm das irgendwie zu vermitteln, ihn irgendwie ruhig zu halten, aber Even war kaum zu stoppen und meine Fähigkeit mich zu artikulieren war auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Seufzen und gelegentlich Stöhnen war so ziemlich das einzige was meine Stimmbänder hervorbrachten.  
Noch einmal versuchte ich ihm klar machen zu wollen, dass es gleich kein zurück mehr geben würde, aber aus dem angedachten 'Stopp' wurde nur: „Shit...“ Ich versuchte mich irgendwie auf die Ellbogen zu stützen ohne wirklich zu wissen, was ich dann vorhaben würde, doch Even ließ sich durch nichts aus Bahn werfen und brachte mich nun doch zum Orgasmus. Als ich am Höhepunkt meiner Lust einfach alles raus lassen wollte, fasste er mit beiden Händen an meinen Kopf und so war er es, der mein diesmal nicht unterdrücktes Stöhnen mit einem kurzen heftigen Kuss erstickte.  
Nach der Sache brauchte ich aber erst mal Luft, weshalb ich ihm ausweichen musste und den Kopf nach hinten kippen ließ, was Even als Einladung sah wieder an meinem Hals zu knabbern. Er hielt ansonsten still und saß ruhig auf mir, weshalb ich mich nun gänzlich aufrichten wollte und er dadurch weiter abwärts auf meine Oberschenkel zurück rutschte.  
Seine Hände durchwühlten wieder mein Haar in alle Richtungen. Meine Stirn lehnte an seiner Brust und ich legte meine Arme um seine Hüfte, ließ meine Handflächen über seinen Rücken fahren und wusste, dass ich glücklicher kaum hätte sein können. Ich schaute zu ihm auf und sah ihn lächeln. Seine Finger kämmten meine Haare nun wieder aus dem Gesicht, bevor er mich ziemlich leidenschaftlich küsste. Was mich dabei dezent darauf hinwies, dass er mit mir noch nicht fertig war.  
Ich schnappte mir eines der Papiertaschentücher, die er auf den Nachtschrank gelegt hatte, entfernte das Kondom und wickelte es darin ein.  
Da Even die ganze Zeit kein Wort gesagt hatte und auch ich kaum in der Lage dazu war, fragte ich ihn nun verunsichert: „Wie geht’s dir?“ Wieder tauchte dieses Lächeln in seinem Gesicht auf, eh er wieder nach meinem Kopf fasste, mich ein weiteres mal angeregt küsste und dann sprach: „Ich fühl mich... ein wenig durchgefickt“, giggelte er und ich räusperte mich verlegen. Ich würde die Credits dafür gerne an mich nehmen, aber das warst du selbst, Even...  
„Aber mir geht’s bestens“, beantwortete er meine Frage und ich hakte lieber noch mal nach: „Sicher?“ „Ja, absolut!“, bestätigte er und drängte mich wieder wild knutschend auf den Rücken zurück. Ich ließ mir das einen Moment gefallen, bis ich einen Entschluss fasste, Evens Hüfte packte und uns mit Schwung herum rollte. Er ließ sich das mehr als nur bereitwillig gefallen und wollte auch gleich weiter verdammt ungestüm rummachen.  
So zwischen seinen Beinen zu liegen, war durchaus bequem, doch hatte ich etwas anderes vor. Ich betrachtete den unter mir Liegenden und rutschte dann ein ganzes Stück tiefer, tupfte etwas zögerlich meine Lippen auf seinen Schwanz und merkte wie er tief Luft holte und sie anhielt, bis ich mit der Zunge langsam und leichtem Druck drüber leckte. Even presste die angehaltene Luft förmlich aus, als ich meine Hand dazu nahm und einfach machte, wovon ich wusste, dass ich es mag und wobei ich sehen konnte, dass es ihm gefällt.  
Es war spannend hier und da was zu probieren und seine Reaktion zu sehen, aber irgendwann war er so erregt, dass ich echt Schwierigkeiten hatte ihn zu bändigen. Er zappelte und räkelte sich wie verrückt, aber das ungebremste Stöhnen hin und wieder war das beste Zeichen dafür, dass so schlecht nicht gewesen sein konnte, was ich hier mit ihm tat. Auch das gelegentliche Zittern seines Körpers und die Anspannung, die sich aufbaute, konnte ich immer deutlicher spüren.  
Evens Finger waren nun wieder in meinen Haaren, strichen sie nervös nach hinten weg und stoppten, als er angestrengt meinen Namen raunte: „Isak...“ Sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Körperspannung sprachen Bände. Ich wusste, er würde kommen und ich würde nicht vorher auf hören. Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken gefasst, war es auch soweit. Even kam und das für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich laut und ungehalten. Aber sollte mich an der Stelle nicht weiter stören. Selbst wenn die Wände hier so dünn wären wie zu Hause, hier ist niemand den ich kenne und der irgendwelche Sprüche loslässt. Auch den ganzen Jizz im Mund zu haben war nie 'ne Sache, die mich abschreckte. Es war einfach nur die Angst zu versagen, nicht gut genug zu sein, egal wobei und in welcher Form. Aber da Even hier schon so angeheizt rumlag, musste ich die Chance einfach nutzen und hoffen, dass es ihm gefällt.  
Der Körper unter mir entspannte sich nun und die Atemgeräusche normalisierten sich. „Komm her...“, sprach er leise, weshalb ich mich wieder hinauf kroch und mich über ihn stützte. Abermals fuhr seine Hand durch mein Haar, jedoch deutlich ruhiger als bisher. Er zog mich näher zu sich, stupste mich mit der Nasenspitze an und küsste mich, ebenso deutlich zärtlicher als zuvor.  
Ich war ziemlich fertig von allem, und Even sah ziemlich glücklich aus. Er rappelte sich unter mir, weshalb ich mich wieder anhob und er ein Stück neben mich rücken konnte. Ich legte mich einfach wieder ab, auch wenn's auf ihm viel schöner ist, als auf der Matratze. Da kann die noch so weich und luxuriös sein.  
Even lag nun auf der Seite neben mir, ich schaute zu ihm und konnte seinem Lächeln genauso wenig widerstehen, wie er seine Hände nicht von mir lassen wollte. Was ich durchaus genoss. Er strich über meine Wange oder die Augenbraue, zwirbelte ein paar Strähnen, spielte mit meinem Ohrläppchen oder kraulte meinen Nacken.  
Wir schwiegen auch jetzt eine ganze Weile, bis er mit einem mal fragte: „Wie viele... Isaks und Evens, glaubst du, liegen... jetzt gerade auch so zusammen?“ Ich musste unweigerlich lächeln. Obwohl er mit Paralleluniversen nichts anfangen konnte oder wollte, fragte er mich nun ausgerechnet das. „Unendlich“, antwortete ich daher und auch sein Lächeln wurde breiter, als er flüsterte: „In Unendlichkeit?“ Und bis in alle Ewigkeit! „Ja“, sprach ich ebenso leise und könnte mich auch bis ans Ende aller Tage so von ihm kraulen lassen. Völlig egal in welchem Universum.  
Doch sein Lächeln ließ nun auf einmal immer mehr nach. Er schaute mich aber nach wie vor an, nur irgendwie... viel ernster, als eben noch und er sprach dann: „Du weißt, der einzige Weg etwas unendliche lange zu haben... ist es, das zu verlieren.“  
Diese Worte... sie fühlten sich plötzlich so schwer an. Auch mein Lächeln verschwand dadurch. Das Streicheln hörte aber nicht auf und ich wollte auch nicht, dass das Gespräch weiter in diese Richtung verläuft. „Sag das nicht“, entgegnete ich dem und beobachtete seine Mimik. Sie blieb kühl und ernst. Mir kam auch der Gedanke, dass das nicht das erste mal war, dass er sowas düsteres von sich gab, ohne einen für mich erkennbaren Grund.  
„Ich mach nur Spaß“, vernahm ich es von ihm und er setzt wieder sein Lächeln auf, doch ich konnte dies danach nicht mehr. Es fühlte sich anders an. Nicht ansteckend. Eher _ver_ steckend.  
Even ließ von meinem Nacken ab und seine Fingerspitze fuhr über meine Lippen. Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte diesen Satz aus dem Kopf zu kriegen. Sein Daumen an meinem Mundwinkel versuchte mir ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zu zaubern, weshalb ich die Augen wieder öffnete. Der Anblick des vor mir liegenden und der Versuch mich wieder zum Lächeln zu bringen, zeigten dennoch Wirkung. Ich musste doch wieder grinsen und versteckte mein Gesicht im Kopfkissen.  
„Hast du Hunger?“, fragte er mich und stand schon auf, bevor ich antworten konnte. Aber gut, was essen ist vielleicht nicht die dümmste Idee.  
Even hatte das Telefon schon in der Hand und trug seine Bestellung vor, während auch ich mich aus dem Bett rollte und ins Bad ging. Und ich musste hier nicht mal die Tür abschließen! Es konnte ja kaum irgendwer rein platzen, der mich stören würde. Ja, Even hatte recht. Bis in Unendlichkeit hier bleiben. Nur wir beide, und alle anderen Isaks und Evens in ihren Universen.  
Als ich mein Geschäft verrichtet hatte und wohlerzogen wie ich bin, auch die Klobrille wieder runter klappte, warf ich einen Blick in den Spiegel, als ich meine Hände wusch. Meine Wangen waren noch rot, meine Haare wahrscheinlich schon so lange wie mein Cap nicht mehr auf meinem Kopf saß, völlig zerzaust und der Typ, der mich gerade im Spiegel angrinste, sah verdammt happy aus.  
Ich richtete mein Haar etwas und verließ das Bad wieder. Even kam auf mich zu, genauso nackt wie ich selbst, weshalb ich es mir im Vorbeigehen nicht nehmen ließ auf seinen Hintern zu klatschen. „Eyy!“, vernahm ich es gespielt vorwurfsvoll von ihm, dann verschwand auch er im Bad. Ich machte derweil das Licht an und vorm Fenster ein wenig Platz für eine Art Picknick auf dem Boden, stellte den angefangen Sekt samt Gläser dort bereit und legte eine zweite Flasche in den Kühlkübel.  
In diesem Moment meldete sich wieder jemand an der Tür und so warf ich mir schnell eine der Bettdecken um und lief hinüber. Wieder der Herr von vorhin, welcher diesmal sogar einen kleinen Tisch samt Tischdecke drauf hineinrollte. Er räusperte sich: „Wohin darf ich das hinstellen?“ Auch ich räusperte mich, nun doch ein wenig verlegen und grinste: „Ehhh... Da drüben... bitte.“  
Mein Cap lag mitten im Weg und so huschte ich schnell hinüber, hob es auf und stellte mich an die Seite, um dem Mann nicht im Weg zu stehen. „Haben sie noch einen Wunsch?“, wollte er wissen und in selben Augenblick riss Even die Tür zum Bad auf. Ich hechte zu ihm hinüber und stellte mich vor ihn. „Oh, das Essen!“, war Evens Reaktion darauf und so gab ich ihm mein Cap, damit er sich wenigstens das vor den Schritt halten konnte, während ich dem Angestellten ein paar Kronen aus meiner Jackentasche als Trinkgeld zusteckte: „Vielen Dank... ähm... wir kommen klar.“  
Er bedankte sich ebenfalls und verließ unser Zimmer eilig. Ich sah noch wie Even mein Cap aufs Bett warf, sich ebenfalls eine Decke schnappte und diese auf dem gefliesten Boden ausbreite, sich drauf setzte und ein wenig die Beine bedeckte. Dann schnappte er sich die Sektflasche und füllte die beiden Gläser, die zwar schon bei der ersten Lieferung da waren, aber Even es ja vorzog gleich aus der Flasche zu trinken. Ich stellte zwei dieser Brettchen mit Pommes und Burger drauf zwischen uns und setzte mich mit meiner Decke ebenfalls auf den Boden. Auf dem Tisch neben uns standen noch weitere der Leckereien, samt Gewürzstreuern und noch mehr Servietten.  
Even hielt sein Glas hoch: „Prost.“ Ich tat es ihm gleich und trank einen Schluck. Er wirkte ziemlich hungrig, als er sich eines der Bretter griff und einen Burger davon in die Hand nahm, das hölzerne Ding hinter sich abstellte und etwas umständlich von dem reichlich belegten Brötchen abbiss. Das sah ziemlich lustig aus, als ich ihn dabei beobachtete. Er nickte, offenbar angetan von Geschmack: „Probier den Burger“, er sprach mit vollem Mund, aber ich verstand ihn, schnappte mir daher das eine Teil vor mir und fragte: „Lecker?“ Auch ich hatte Schwierigkeiten von dem Ding abzubeißen, weil es so hoch war, aber er hatte recht, die schmecken echt geil. Gerade als ich mein Statement dazu abgeben wollte, sprach Even: „Weißt du, zu unserer Hochzeit, da gibt es nur... Mini-Burger.“ Ich dachte für einen Moment, mir bleibt der meinige im Halse stecken, als ich mit nichts dergleichen rechnete und nur meine Finger ablecken wollte. Weshalb ich irritiert fragte: „Bei unserer Hochzeit, echt jetzt?“ Also Jokes machen hat er echt drauf...  
Der vor mir Sitzende kaute eifrig, bevor er ein fragendes Gesicht machte: „Denkst du nicht, dass wir heiraten werden?“ Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, doch Even war sich scheinbar sicher: „Wir werden verdammt noch mal heiraten! 'Ne riesige, verdammte Hochzeit!“ Er war hellauf begeistert von der Idee und schnappte sich demonstrativ sein Sektglas, hob es an und fantasierte weiter: „Und wir werden da kommen als.. Gott und Julius Cäsar.“ Die Vorstellung allein ist schon ziemlich albern, weswegen ich ein wenig lachen musste. Doch Even hatte noch mehr Versionen auf Lager: „Nee, weißte was? Wir werden kommen als... Ganz splitternackt, einfach! Ganz splitternackt, ne! Keine Klamotten! Von jetzt an werden wir alles nackt machen.“ Während er sprach schaufelte er sich nebenher die Pommes rein. Da ich die Sache ja wohl kaum ernst nehmen konnte, nickte ich einfach seine Fantasierei weiterhin lächelnd ab: „Okay.“ „Und ich werde dir von einem Balkon aus einen Antrag machen. Stell dir einfach vor wie angefahren komme... in so einer weißen Limo Tesla... komme ich gefahren, und rufe 'Prinzessin Vivian!'“, führte er weiter aus und während Even sich kaputt lachte, hatte ich so langsam Probleme ihm zu folgen: „Prinzessin Vivian?“ Er warf sich förmlich weg vor lachen. Selbst die Fritten fielen ihm dabei aus der Hand, bevor er weiter sprach: „Das ist so lustig, dass du das antwortest! Weil der ganze Joke der ist, dass du denkst: das ist eine Romeo und Julia Referenz... Aber du verstehst das nicht, bis du auf den Balkon kletterst. Und dann siehst du mich da sitzen, nackt, mit einem Schlips. Und dann verstehst du die Referenz.“ Was zum..?  
Soviel hat doch keiner von uns getrunken... oder? Ungläubig und unschlüssig sah ich zu ihm und zweifelte so langsam an meinem Verstand, als er weiter sprach: „Und nach dem ich auf den Balkon geklettert bin, frag ich dich: Was passiert, nachdem ich dich gerettet habe? Und du antwortest..?“ Even schien jetzt wirklich eine Antwort von mir zu wollen, aber ich hatte keine einzige mehr. Weder auf seine Frage, noch auf die tausend Fragen, die gerade in meinem Kopf aufploppten. Er war in seinem Redefluss auch wieder kaum zu stoppen. Das tut er doch sonst nicht...  
„Ich rette dich zurück“, beantwortete er seine Frage selbst und hatte inzwischen sein Pommes alle, während ich versuchte gute Miene zu mache. Irgendwo in den letzten Minuten hab ich offenbar grundlegend was verpasst. „Das wäre so verdammt funny. Das ist tatsächlich einer meiner Träume. Das ist einer meiner Träume!“, ließ er mich noch wissen und aß den Rest seines Burgers.  
Wort- und fassungslos saß ich da und wusste so überhaupt nicht was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Ja, noch weniger als sonst. Ich schaute schweigsam und geschockt dabei zu, wie den Burger verputzte und sich den nächsten krallte.  
Even hatte es schon öfter geschafft mich baff zu machen, aber nichts kam bisher an das hier ran. Ich wusste nicht mal wie ich das finden soll. Weil ich nicht mal wirklich wusste was hier gerade abging. „Willst du die nicht mehr?“, sprach er mich an und zeigte auf die Pommes vor mir. Ich schaute von ihm, zu den Pommes und wieder zu ihm zurück, schüttelte den Kopf und schon machte er sich auch über diese her. „Wir müssen unbedingt in den Pool!“, befand er und ich fragte ihn: „Jetzt?“ „Nein, heute Abend. Wir essen jetzt erst mal. Haben doch gerade erst angefangen.“ Abgesehen davon, dass wir schon Abend hatten und Even dabei war fast alles alleine aufzuessen...  
„Okay...“, murmelte ich und überlegte krampfhaft was ich tun soll. Ich meine... liegt's gerade an mir? Ich schüttete mir den Sekt in meinem Glas auf ex hinter. Wenn's an dem liegen sollte, konnte es kaum noch schlimmer werden. Er stand auf und lief hinüber zu den anderen Sektflaschen, holte eine und schnappte sich noch eines dieser Brettchen vom Tisch, setzte sich wieder auf die Decke und futterte unbeirrt weiter.  
Die offene Flasche war weder alle, noch war die zweite in der Kühlung angetastet, doch er öffnete die mitgebrachte und schüttete die Gläser voll. Ich wollte was sagen. Ja, wirklich. Aber ich wusste absolut nicht was... und wie. Ich ließ ihn einfach kommentarlos essen und trinken, soviel er wollte. Ich wüsste eh nicht was ich sonst tun sollte.  
Keine Ahnung wie er das schaffen konnte, aber er hatte es am Ende fertig gebracht alles in einem Tempo in sich rein zu schaufeln, dass man meinen könnte er hat drei Wochen nichts gegessen. Als er damit fertig war, stand er auf und reichte mir die Hand: „Kommst du?“ „In den Pool?“, fragte ich skeptisch und er schaute mich an, als hätte ich eine völlig abstruse Frage gestellt, als er sagte: „Nein, ich will duschen. Mit dir!“  
Ich ließ mich auf die Beine ziehen und lief ihm ins Bad hinterher, blieb aber an der Tür stehen. Jeden Schritt und jede Bewegung die er tat, beobachtete ich. Als das Wasser lief und auf Even, wie ein Regenschauer auf ihn hinab rieselte und er innerhalb von Sekunden nass wurde, streckte er abermals die Hand nach mir aus. Ich folgte ihm unschlüssig.  
Als er so vor mir stand und ich ebenfalls vom Wasser berieselt wurde, näherte er sich mir stupste mich sachte mit der Nasenspitze an und begann mich zu küssen. Ich konnte mich nur schwer drauf einlassen. Obwohl sich das jetzt relativ normal anfühlte. Er drehte die Intensität des Regens über uns niedriger und nahm dann etwas vom Duschgel-Spender an der Wand, begann mich einzuseifen und dabei weiter zu küssen. Auch das fühlte sich normal an und zudem... leider immer besser.  
„Dreh dich rum“, sprach Even mich an und schaute mich abwartend an. Ich tat einfach was er wollte und blickte durch die klare Duschwand auf mein Ebenbild, im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken.  
Ich sah und spürte wie er näher trat und sich anschmiegte, fing mich daher mit den Handflächen an dieser Wand ab. Mein Blick blieb weiter auf mir selbst und seinen Handflächen, die mich ausgiebig einseiften. Meine Augen drifteten immer wieder mal genießend zu, während meine Hände sich nicht mehr von dieser Wand lösen konnten. Abermals wollte Even von dem Spendernehmen und dieser fiel dabei ab. „Na sowas... da hab ich die Seife fallen lassen...“, kommentierte er sein Fauxpas und hob das Ding wieder auf, klemmte es in die Halterung und nahm den nächsten Anlauf, dem Ding noch eine Portion Duschgel zu entnehmen. Diesmal ohne Zwischenfälle.  
Er fing an meine Haare damit einzuschäumen und diese massierenden Bewegungen seiner Finger auf meiner Kopfhaut ließen mich sein seltsames Verhalten von zuvor einigermaßen verdrängen. Vielleicht auch, weil er mich damit ziemlich gut angeheizt hatte. Schnell drehte ich mich ihm zu und wollte ebenfalls von dem Duschgel nehmen, auch mir fiel das Ding runter, doch mir war das jetzt auch egal. Ich hatte etwas von dem Zeug und verteilte es auf ihm. Even schien das genauso zu genießen wie ich. Das leise Seufzen von ihm war trotz des Plätscherns um uns herum zu hören.  
Der vor mir Stehende hob, den Spender wieder auf, tat mir noch etwas davon auf die Hand und klemmte es wieder in die Halterung. So begann ich auch seine Haare einzuschäumen, während sich der Schaum allmählich wieder aus den meinen löste.  
Ich hoffte diese Sache von eben würde genauso weggespült werden wie der Schaum, der zu unseren Füßen im Abfluss verschwand.  
Wir standen nun einfach hier und streichelten uns gegenseitig, knutschten immer heftiger und machten immer mehr miteinander herum. Die Seife war auch irgendwann gänzlich von unser beider Körper geflossen und so artete das ganze dahingehend aus, dass wir uns gegenseitig mit der Hand befriedigten. Wir hielten uns aneinander fest und kamen sogar relativ zeitgleich zum Höhepunkt.  
Dieser merkwürdige Beigeschmack, war zwar für einen Augenblick kaum mehr da, aber machte sich nun doch wieder breit.  
Einen Moment später schaltete Even den leichten Regen gänzlich ab, küsste mich noch einmal und verließ die Dusche, schnappte sich einen der Bademäntel und reichte mir den anderen. Ich glaube er hatte nicht mal bemerkt, dass ich auf den letzten Kuss nicht wirklich eingehen konnte.  
Er begann sich die Haare abzurubbeln und anschließend zu föhnen. Aufgrund seines merkwürdigen Verhaltens zuvor beobachtete ich sein Tun nun umso genauer, jetzt wo mich auch die Lust nicht mehr beherrschte, wie eben in der Dusche. Even war recht schnell damit fertig und reichte mir dann den Föhn. Normalerweise lasse ich meine Haare an der Luft trocknen, aber aus welchen Gründen auch immer, hab ich dann doch das Ding angemacht.  
Im Augenblick sprachen weder er noch ich viel, was auch am lauten Föhn liegen könnte. Aber ich vernahm sehr wohl, wie er ständig hin und her lief. Den Sekt nun wieder ohne Gläser auf den Nachtschrank stellte, unsere Decken ins Bett zurück legte und das helle Licht in der Suite löschte. Lediglich im Bad war noch eine Lampe an und auf einem der Nachtschränke, welches er nun anschaltete, als ich mit dem Föhnen fertig war.  
Even kam zu mir und entledigte sich seines Bademantels, zog mich förmlich aus dem Bad heraus und hatte offenbar nichts eiligeres zu tun, als auch mich wieder freizulegen. Wieder begann er mich zu küssen und schob mich zum Bett hinüber, ich ließ mich zwar mit ihm drauf fallen, jedoch stoppte ich das ganze: „Eigentlich... bin ich verdammt müde...“ War ich zwar auch, aber ich musste erst mit etwas Abstand auf die Sache von vorhin blicken, ohne mich gleich wieder um den Verstand vögeln zu lassen. „Okay“, entgegnete Even mir auf meine Entscheidung und rückte auf die andere Seite vom Bett, blieb dort liegen und betrachtete mich. Ich zog eine der Bettdecken über mich und schaute ebenfalls noch einem Moment zu ihm. Er lächelte und begann wieder mich zu streicheln. Meinen Arm und meine Schulter ganz besonders. Auch ich brachte ihm ein Lächeln entgegen, auch wenn es wohl nur war, um mich selbst zu beruhigen, und schloss dann die Augen.  
Ich musste sehr bald danach eingeschlafen sein, denn mich weckten einige laute Geräusche aus dem Badezimmer. Even klapperte dort mit irgendwelchen Dingen. Doch ich schlief wieder ein, was sicherlich nicht lange war, denn abermals wachte ich kurz danach auf, als er das Bad inzwischen verlassen hatte und es sich anhörte, als würde er die Brettchen vom Essen zusammensammeln. Was immer es war, es hielt mich vom Schlafen ab, weshalb ich ihn ansprach: „Schläfst du denn nie?“ Ich vernahm wie er schmunzeln musste und aufs Bett zurück kroch, mir einen Kuss auf die Wange gab und sich seufzend vor mir auf die Matratze fallen ließ: „Nicht, wenn du hier liegst und so _verdammt_ heiß aussiehst.“ Ich öffnete die Augen und sah ihn wieder mal grinsen, weshalb auch ich es tun musste.  
Seine Hand strich kurz an meine Wange. Ich schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte weiter zu schlafen, eh er womöglich auf die Idee kommt mich doch noch mal rumzukriegen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er wieder aufstand und ich dennoch wieder einschlief. Kurzzeitig, jedenfalls. Denn es ging wieder los, dass er hin und her rannte. Ins Bad und wieder raus und dann neben dem Bett an irgendwas herum fummelte. Seufzend und zunehmend immer fertiger von diesem hin und her, sprach ich ihn erneut an: „Baby... Leg dich zu mir. Bitte...“ „Ja. Ich will nur zu erst raus und was bei McDonalds holen“, brachte er mir entgegen und das machte mich dann doch stutzig. Er hatte doch erst tonnenweise Pommes und Burger... was... wieso...? Huh?  
Ich sah seinen nackten Arsch gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer verschwinden und hörte wie er weiter durch die Suite lief. Verpennt und verwirrt hob ich den Kopf an, lauschte was er tat und konnte kaum glauben, dass ich vorne die Zimmertür gehört haben soll. Denn Even war verdammt noch mal splitternackt. Mein Hirn musste nun einen Schnellstart hinlegen, was nun absolut noch nie meine Disziplin war.  
Ich versuchte so schnell ich konnte aus dem Bett zu kommen und warf mir die Bettdecke um, eilte zu der Tür vor und riss diese auf. Im Flur rief ich nach ihm: „Even!?“, doch er war weder zu sehen noch zu hören. Nur irgendein Anzugaffe trat aus einem Aufzug um die Ecke und so zog ich mich ins Zimmer zurück, schloss die Tür und ließ mein völlig überfordertes Hirn auf Hochtouren rattern. Was zur Hölle tu ich denn jetzt? Scheiße, verdammte... Er kann doch nicht... einfach.... nackt da draußen... rumrennen...  
Ich ließ die Decke fallen und zog mir so schnell es ging meine Klamotten an, schnappte mir die seinen und die Schlüsselkarte, die zum Glück neben der Tür lag und rannte los. Wenigstens schien er seine Schuhe angehabt zu haben.  
Mit einem ganz merkwürdigen Gefühl im Bauch hetzte zu den Aufzügen und hämmerte die Knöpfe durch, wiederholte das so lange, bis sich endlich einer der Fahrstühle öffnete. Ich hackte förmlich auf die Taste fürs Erdgeschoss und trommelte hibbelig auf meine Oberschenkel. Kann dieses Ding nicht schneller machen??  
Unten endlich angekommen, lief ich durch die Eingangshalle. Dort standen schon ein paar Leute, inklusive der dänischen Rezeptionistin, bei denen Even offenbar Aufmerksamkeit erregt haben musste. „Wo ist er hin?“, fragte ich und die Dame zeigte zur Tür hinaus. Scheiße, er rennt da nackt draußen in der Kälte rum! Ich lief los und hoffte, ich würde ihn noch irgendwo finden, eh irgendwas passiert.  
Leider ohne Erfolg. Ich lief die umliegenden Straßen ab, vor allem die Richtung aus der wir vorhin gekommen waren. Um die Zeit waren nicht mehr allzu viele Leute unterwegs, die ich fragen konnte und die die da waren, hatten ihn entweder nicht gesehen, waren betrunken oder wollten nicht mit mir reden, weil sie dachten ich wäre zugedröhnt. Zeit und Nerven für irgendwelche Grundsatzdiskussionen und Hilfsbereitschaft hatte ich nicht, weshalb ich einfach weiter alles abklapperte und ihn dennoch nicht finden konnte.  
Vor allem hier in fucking Grønland, dem Zuwanderer-Viertel, hört man sehr oft von Gewalttaten gegenüber Personen, die in irgendeiner Weise im Verhalten auffallen oder sonst wie herausstechen. Da zählen 'nackte Spinner' genauso dazu, wie queere Pärchen. Was meine Angst um ihn also noch weiter steigen ließ, als so schon.  
Die letzte Möglichkeit, die mir einfiel war... Sonja. Sie kennt Even und weiß vielleicht was los ist oder wo er hin ist. Ich rief die Nummer an, mit der sie mich kontaktiert hatte, doch niemand ging ran, weshalb ich auf die Mailbox sprach: „Hallo, Sonja? Irgendwas ist mit Even passiert. Kannst du checken, wo das nächste McDonalds ist? Wenn er jetzt durch Grønland läuft, wird er zusammengeschlagen. Er ist nackt!“ Ich weiß nicht mal ob sie mit den Infos was anfangen konnte, wahrscheinlich war ich selber schon ganz wirr. Den Namen des Hotels teilte ich ihr aber noch mit, eh ich die Gesprächszeit um war. Ich rannte weiter, immer weiter. Auch schon während ich auf die Mailbox sprach, hörte ich nicht auf zu laufen und zu suchen. Ich hatte Panik. Ich hatte Angst. Und ich fühlte mich noch nie so hilflos wie jetzt.  
Even war nirgends zu finden. Wie kann ihn denn auch niemand gesehen haben? Das fällt doch auf, wenn einer nackt durch die Gegend rennt... „Fuck!“, fluchte ich laut und bekam die Aufmerksamkeit zweier Passanten, die mich dann weiträumig umgingen.  
Ohne jegliches Gefühl dafür, wie lange ich jetzt schon hier herum rannte, beschloss ich zum Hotel zurück zu gehen. Falls er da wieder auftaucht, hat er weder Klamotten noch den Schlüssel fürs Zimmer. Auf dem Weg zurück sah ich wie Sonja aus einem Taxi stieg und lief auf sie zu. Sie beendete auch selbst gerade ein Telefonat und legte auf, eh sie sich an mich wandte: „Die Polizei hat ihn. Also ist er wenigstens in Sicherheit.“ Dermaßen erleichtert atmete ich durch und sah dann zu ihr: „Was passiert gerade?“ „Er ist manisch! Das passiert da gerade!“, antwortete sie mir sichtlich aufgebracht. Manisch...? Noch immer ahnungslos und verwirrt blickte ich zu ihr und sie erklärte mir: „Ihm geht’s nicht gut!“ Meine Gedanken rasten mal wieder und spielten, wie ein völlig verdrehter Film, die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages ab, während Sonja weiter sprach: „Denkst du, er liebt dich? Das tut er nicht! Das ist nur eine kranke Idee, die er gerade hat! Letztes Jahr hat er den Koran auswendig gelernt, in Arabisch. Weil der dachte, das wäre eine gute Idee! Er sollte auch nicht kiffen. Weil er damit nicht klar kommt, wie du vielleicht verstehst. Also kannst du _bitte_ einfach... weg bleiben?“ Sie ließ mich damit stehen und zog an mir vorbei. Mir schoss das Blut in den Kopf und Tränen aus den Augen.  
Unweit neben mir war irgendein steinernes Ding, auf das ich mich setzen konnte und musste, sonst wäre ich an Ort und Stelle, vermutlich einfach umgefallen. Ich hasse es zu weinen. Aber das alles war gerade einfach zu viel für mich. Ich blieb eine Weile dort sitzen und ließ mir Sonjas Worte immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen.  
_… Ihm geht’s nicht gut... … Denkst du, er liebt dich? Tut er nicht!... … Das ist nur eine kranke Idee, die er gerade hat..._  
Ein vorbeifahrender Bus riss mich mit seiner Lautstärke aus den Gedanken, weshalb ich mich anhob und wie in Trance zurück zum Hotel lief, in langsamen schweren Schritten und mit dem Blick auf den Boden. Im Empfangsbereich angekommen, hob ich den Kopf und sah irgendeinen Typen an der Rezeption sitzen, welcher mich interessiert anstarrte. Ich schaute schnell wieder weg und stieg in einen der Aufzüge, fuhr hoch und schlich den Flur entlang zu unserem Zimmer.  
Die Tür war offen, weshalb ich kurz stockte, dann aber doch weiter lief. Als ich hineintrat, sah ich die dänische Dame gerade die Bettdecke zusammenfalten, welche ich hinter der Tür liegen ließ, sie machte mir Platz und lächelte freundlich dabei. Ich nickte nur und ging weiter hinein. Das war er, der geplatzte Traum, von dem man immer hört und liest, und nie glaubt, dass es sowas wirklich gibt. Aber die Schritte hier durch fühlten sich an wie barfuß auf Scherben zu laufen.  
Das war alles nicht echt? Nur irgendwelcher Bullshit?  
Im Schlafbereich war Sonja, die Evens Rucksack und seine Sachen zusammen packte, sie kam auf mich zu und sah auf die Klamotten, die ich unter dem Arm trug. Ich gab sie ihr und sie sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an. Gesagt hatte sie zwar nichts, aber dieser Blick tat es umso mehr. Es fühlte sich an als würde sie mir die Schuld geben wollen, für alles was passiert ist. Vielleicht gab ich mir auch nur selbst die Schuld an allem...  
Ich setzte mich am Fußende aufs Bett und starrte auf den Boden, als mich die Frau wieder ansprach: „Wünschen sie zu bleiben? Das Zimmer ist bis Sonntag 10 Uhr reserviert.“ Ich schaute auf zu ihr und schüttelte dann den Kopf: „Nein... Ich bin gleich weg...“ Sie verließ das Zimmer und ich sah mich hier noch einmal um. So kurze Zeit und doch so viele Erinnerungen, die alle nicht wahr sein sollten...  
Mein Augenmerk fiel auf mein Telefon, welches ich aus meiner Jackentasche nahm, ich scrollte die Namen in meiner Liste abwärts und wollte meinen besten Freund Jonas anrufen, doch verwarf ich diese Idee wieder. Kann nicht mal sagen wieso. Ich scrollte wieder nach oben und las diesen Eintrag, 'Even Kosegruppe'.  
Allein das zu lesen tat verdammt weh. Direkt darüber Eva... dann Eskild. Ja, Eskild. Ich schrieb ihm: _Bist du zu Hause?_ Währenddessen nahm ich mein Cap, welches vor dem Bett lag, strich meine Haare nach hinten und setzte es auf, als mein Mitbewohner antwortete: _Nein, ich bin aus, auf ein Bier. Was ist los?_ Wirklich gute Frage... Daher antwortete ich das, was mein Gefühlsleben gerade aus mir sprach: _Alles ist zur Hölle gegangen_. Ich wischte eilig eine Träne weg, die sich beim schrieben dieses Satz löste und auf das Display tropfte, als ich las was Eskild schrieb: _Wo bist du?_ Ich schaute mich noch einmal in dem Desaster um, in welchem ich hier hockte und antwortete: _Auf dem Heimweg_.  
Ich stand auf und hievte meinen Rucksack auf den Rücken, löschte das Licht hier überall und verließ das Zimmer. Unten gab ich noch den Schlüssel ab und musste zum Glück nichts mehr unterschreiben oder mich aus sonstigen Gründen hier noch länger aufhalten. Wieder nahm ich mein Telefon hervor und las Eskilds Nachricht: _Ich komme_.  
Damit machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut mir leid , dass die Fortsetzung ewig gedauert hat, aber ich hab seit dem letzten Kapitel einen neuen Job und musste gleich voll einsteigen, mit Doppelschichten und Urlaubsvertretung, hatte also wenig Zeit. Dazu die große Hitzewelle, was einen bei körperlicher Arbeit noch zusätzlich schafft. Das bisschen Zeit was blieb, ging für Haushalt und einfach mal nix tun drauf, da auch die Muse streikte. Aber nun gehts hoffentlich flüssiger weiter und das Kapitel hier ist dafür extra lang!


	9. 03x09 – ES GEHT VORBEI - (Det går over)

Der Anblick der nächtlichen Straßen auf dem Weg vom Radisson Blu Hotel nach Hause fühlte sich kalt an. Eisig. Einsam. Dunkel. Trist. Die wenigen Menschen, die Lichter der Geschäfte und Autos konnten daran nichts ändern.  
Ich lief die ganze Strecke zu Fuß. Brauchte Abstand und Zeit, das Geschehene zu verkraften. Je näher ich dem Wohnhaus kam, welches ich derzeit mein zu Hause nenne, desto weniger wollte ich mich gegen das Chaos wehren, was in mir herrschte. In meinem Kopf, in meinem Herzen. Wiedereinmal durch Even verursacht...  
Ich sah erst auf, als ich nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, von unserer blauen Tür. Jemand lehnte davor an der Hauswand und stieß sich nun von eben jener ab. Eskild.  
Ich bin einen Moment stehen geblieben, eh ich ihn registriert hatte. Meine Augen taten weh und mein Kopf war heiß. Doch ich lief weiter auf ihn zu und erkannte nun auch langsam sein Gesicht im Licht der Straßenlaternen, wie es mich besorgt ansah. Fragend ansah. Ich blieb erneut vor ihm stehen und schüttelte wortlos den Kopf. Eskild überwand die kurze Distanz und legte seine Arme um mich. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren.  
Am liebsten hätte ich mich selbst treten wollen, als auch jetzt wieder die Dämme brachen. Es kotzte mich an, diese einfach nicht mehr zu kontrollierende Gefühlsscheiße in mir.  
Und jetzt ist Even auch noch eingebuchtet und wer weiß was die da mit ihm anstellen, wenn er nicht mehr mit sich oder der Umwelt klar kommt.  
Ich hätte mich nie auf diese ganze Sache einlassen sollen...

 **Samstag, 03.12.2016 – 10:38 Uhr**  
Natürlich war die restliche Nacht beschissen. Das war mir klar seit ich mich ins Bett fallen ließ und im Dunkeln die Decke anstarrte. Ja, ich lag mal wieder ewig wach und dachte nach, bis mir der Schädel weh tat. Eigentlich tat mir alles weh. Früher hätte ich nie verstanden, was so ein heraus gerissenes Herz wirklich mit einem macht. Jetzt weiß ich, dass man noch viel mehr aus einem raus reißen kann. Bis man sich regelrecht ausgeweidet fühlt.  
Ich hatte es an diesem Samstag morgen lediglich geschafft irgendwie aus dem Bett zu steigen und mir was anzuziehen, nur um mich dann wieder drauf zu legen und mir weiter das Hirn zu zermartern, wie das alles nur passieren konnte.  
Sonja sagte, für Even ist das mit uns nur eine kranke Idee. Dass er mich deswegen nicht wirklich liebt und demnach nur rumspinnt. Die ganze Zeit schon. Dass er manisch sei. Manisch... Was ist das eigentlich?  
Ich nahm meinen Laptop auf den Schoß und googelte das Wort, klickte dann den Wikipedia-Artikel dazu an und überflog ein paar Stellen: _Eine Manie ist ein krankhafter Geisteszustand mit sehr hohem Stimmungslevel oder Energieniveau, welcher meistens in Perioden von Wochen oder Monaten auftritt_. Wochen oder Monate... Also hat Sonja wahrscheinlich recht damit, dass Even die ganze Zeit über nur manisch war. Erklärt vielleicht irgendwie auch seine... eigenwillige Art und seine verrückten Ideen. Eigentlich war das etwas, was ich ziemlich an ihm mochte... Aber...  
Fuck, Isak... du bist so ein Idiot...  
Und dieses verdammte Handy piepte auch schon die ganze Zeit...  
_Der Maniker gibt Geld aus, das er nicht hat, kauft teure Dinge,_... was dann wohl die Buchung für diese Suite erklärt... _Verträge und Vereinbarungen eingehen die unrealistisch sind_... Bin ich so ein unrealistisches Ding, was er im Normalzustand nicht eingehen würde? ... _sexuell sehr ausdauernd und aktiv_... Japp, im Hotel war er kaum zu bremsen. ... _und erwerben viele Partner (Promiskuität)_. Sonja... ich.. und was weiß ich, ob da noch mehr sein könnten... Immerhin ist er ja gern mal für ein paar Tage komplett vom Radar verschwunden.  
_Sie schlafen oft zu wenig, meistens 3-4 Stunden am Tag._ Kann ich nur bestätigen, ich hab ihn kaum schlafen sehen... _Die Manie entwickelt sich oft zu einer Psychose, bei der der Erkrankte die Realität nicht mehr im Griff hat_. Ich nehme an, dass ich diesen Hochzeitsmonolog einer solchen Psychose, oder was immer es war, zu verdanken habe? Oder seine spontane nächtliche Nacktwanderung zu McDonalds, trotz eisiger Kälte. Dreht Even dann eigentlich genauso am Rad wie meine Mutter?  
_Wenn sich die manische Episode dem Ende nähert, manifestieren sich Wut und Selbstkritik, und viele gehen direkt über in eine tiefe Depression._ Was genau meinen die mit Depression? Einfach miese-Laune depri, wie ich jetzt oder vor-den-Zug-werfen depressiv?  
Plötzlich stand Eskild in der Tür und unterbrach rabiat meine Gedankengänge: „Hey.“ Ich sah auf und wartete ab, was er von mir wollen könnte. „Brauchst du was?“ fragte er vorsichtig, während mein Telefon zum gefühlt hundertsten Male einen Benachrichtigungston von sich gab. „Alles gut“, antwortete ich. Obwohl es das nicht war. Gar nichts war gut... Doch ich konnte und wollte einfach jetzt mit niemandem so wirklich reden...  
Mein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den Text vor mir, doch tatsächlich gelesen hab ich nicht. Nur drauf gestarrt, während Eskild wieder das Wort ergriff: „Es wird vorbei gehen, Isak.“ Ich schaute stur weiter auf die Buchstaben vor mir, die mir erklären sollten, wie es nur soweit kommen konnte. „Auch wenn es jetzt nicht danach aussieht... Auch wenn es sich schmerzhaft anfühlt... Es tut beschissen weh, an Liebeskummer zu leiden und auch wenn du nicht glaubst, dass es vorbei geht... Wird es das“, redete mein Mitbewohner weiter auf mich ein. Ich wünschte in dem Moment, dass das 'Vorbei gehen' schneller eintreten würde.  
Auch wenn Eskild selbst scheinbar nicht wirklich wusste, was er sagen oder wie er mir helfen soll, so nahm ich es dennoch zur Kenntnis, dass er es versuchte: „Aber... ähm... Ja, sag uns wenn du reden willst... Wenn du was brauchst.“ Ich nickte nur und hielt mein Augenmerk weiterhin auf den Artikel vor mir, bis er den Rückzug antrat und meine Tür einen Spalt offen ließ. Ich hasse offene Türen...  
Noch einmal meldete sich mein Handy und abermals überlegte ich, ob ich mir das geben soll, was da für Nachrichten eingeflogen waren. Ich entschied mich dann doch dafür es zu lesen, nahm mein Telefon und öffnete sie. Und wie es aussah, war Even wieder zu Hause, oder er hatte zumindest sein Handy zurück, denn die sieben Mitteilungen waren alle von ihm: _The noise of my head, the curse of the talented strong communicator, vagabond. I gallivant around the equator And that would get me off the radar. - It's so intens, I'm on my Lilo an Stich. Pour my Pino Grigio with some lime what is this? An immaculate version of me and my baby. With all respect 'cause you the only one that gets me - Where is he? The man who was just like me. I heard he was hiding somewhere I can't see. Where is he? The man who was just like me. Heard he was hiding somewhere I can't see. - And 'm alone and I realize that when I get home. I wanna go through my red and my cherry. Yes, I'm alone and I realize when I get home. I wanna go through my red and my cherry. - Yeah, yeah, let's pour some cherry wine. Everything's good, everything's fine. Yeah, yeah, we bring it every time. Yeah, pour a little cherry wine. - Yeah, hey yo, salaam, yeah, I think they know the time. Everything's good, everything's fine. Yeah, pour a little cherry wine, yeah. Life is good, life is good, yeah. - Life is good, no matter what. Life is good, life is good. Life is good, no matter what. Life is good._  
Also...ich glaube... er dreht wirklich gerade voll am Rad. Auch wenn ich meinen würde, es handelt sich um den Songtext von dem Lied, welches Nas mit Amy Winehouse gemacht hat, aber ob er nun das zitiert und mich damit voll spamt, oder ob es meine Mutter mit dem Bibelmist ist. Das macht im Grunde keinen großen Unterschied für mich. Okay, gut. Die Bibelbelehrungen, in welcher Sünde ich lebe, sind vielleicht doch noch was anderes. Argh! Es ist zum verrückt werden, wenn man nicht weiß, was man von all dem halten kann oder muss! Ich brauchte einfach erstmal Luft zum Atmen.  
Daher beschloss ich ihm zu schreiben: _Hi Even. Ich versteh gerade 'nen Scheiß. Hör auf mir zu schreiben_. Ich las noch einmal drüber und überlegte, ob ich es wirklich abschicke, aber auch dies tat ich letztlich. Ich brauchte erst mal Abstand von allem, um zu verstehen was überhaupt abgeht. Mit ihm. Mit mir. Mit uns.  
Wieder glitt mein Augenmerk zurück zum Wikipedia-Artikel auf meinem Laptop, als erneut eine Nachricht einflog. Hat Even überhaupt gelesen was ich ich ihm schreibe?  
Unschlüssig nahm ich mein gerade beiseite gelegtes Telefon wieder auf und sah, dass es diesmal nicht von ihm war. Mama schrieb mir. Und es war auch kein Bibelvers. _An Isak, meinem Sohn: Von der ersten Sekunde an, als ich dich am 21. Juni 1999 um 21:21 Uhr sah, habe ich dich geliebt und das werde ich für immer und ewig tun._  
Als ich das las, kamen mir leise Tränen. Tränen der Freude. Das hatte ich gebraucht. Eigentlich hab ich schon viel zu lange auf so etwas gewartet. Und es ließ mich lächeln.  
Wer hätte das gedacht? Dass ausgerechnet eine Nachricht von meiner Mutter mich gleichzeitig lächeln und heulen lassen würde? Besteht noch Hoffnung? Für sie? Oder für ihn...? Vielleicht auch für uns Alle...  
Mein Blick fiel abermals auf den Bildschirm. Ich suchte die Zeile, die ich las, eh Eskild ins Zimmer kam: … _beinhaltet auch starke positive Gefühle und Erfahrungen_... bla bla bla … _direkt in eine tiefe Depression_. Ja, an der Stelle war ich.  
_Zu Beginn ist es oft niemand anderes als die nahestehende Familie, die feststellt, dass sie oder er in eine manische Episode eintreten wird_... Also hat Sonja mich womöglich warnen wollen, als sie mich mehrmals kontaktiert hat. Fand Even ja offenbar nicht so toll … _aber wenn die Erkrankung fortschreitet, wird sie für jeden sichtbar._ Sichtbar, wie nackt durch die Hauptstadt zu rennen...  
_Eine manische Episode ist eines der Kriterien für die Diagnose von Bipolar-I, einer der zwei Arten von bipolarer Störung_. Ich klickte auf den verlinkten Text: ' _Bipolar_ '.  
_Bipolare Störung oder manisch-depressive Störung (auch bipolare affektive Störung genannt) ist eine psychiatrische Diagnose, die eine Gruppe von Stimmungsstörungen beschreibt, die durch das Vorhandensein einer oder mehrerer Episoden anormal erhöhter Energie und Stimmung und einer oder mehrerer depressiver Episoden gekennzeichnet sind..._ bla bla bla... Also im Grunde... versteh ich nichts... Nur das Even offenbar bipolar ist und die ganze Zeit einen Film gefahren hat, oder haben soll oder was weiß ich.  
Irgendwann werd ich selbst noch völlig verrückt...  
Ich studierte hier und da noch ein paar Zeilen in diesem Artikel, aber alles was ich dem hier entnehmen konnte ist, dass diese Störung jede Menge 'Vielleichts' und andere Unklarheiten enthält und jeder Betroffene anders tickt bzw. austickt. Es nichts wirkliches greifbares für mich ersichtlich ist. Andererseits ist mein Hirn im Moment sowieso schon gefickt genug, auch ohne den ganzen Mist hier. Daher beschloss ich, mich mit dem Kram im Moment nicht weiter zu befassen und meine Gedanken damit zu zerstreuen, ein paar Serien aufzuholen, die ich in den letzten Wochen vernachlässigt hatte. Hätte ich vielleicht auch dabei bleiben sollen, dann würde ich hier jetzt nicht rumhängen und mich beschissen fühlen.  
Am Nachmittag gab ich mein bestes meine Hausaufgabe für Montag auf die Reihe zu kriegen, doch mehr als das in Sachen Schule, war für mich im Augenblick echt nicht drin. Rausgehen und irgendwen sehen wollte ich genauso wenig. Dann lieber meine Serien nacheinander abarbeiten.  
Eben dies tat ich den ganzen restlichen Samstag und auch den Sonntag über, um mich abzulenken und die bescheidene Welt um mich herum zu vergessen. Da konnte mich wenigstens keiner schief von der Seite anmachen. Alles verdrängen, klappte jedoch nur mäßig, aber es war besser als nur die Wand anstarren und mein Leben zu verfluchen.  
Sonntag Abend piepte auch mein Handy das erste mal wieder und so warf ich einen Blick drauf. Eskild fragte im WG-Chat: _Ich bin in 'nem Laden, braucht jemand was?_ Noora meldete sich als erste: _Da ist kein Klopapier mehr_. Wenn sogar sie einen Einkauf an einem Sonntag kommentarlos bewilligt, dann muss der Klopapiermangel akut sein. Selbst ich hatte nicht mehr viel hier bei mir im Zimmer...  
_Isak, brauchst du was?_ , wollte mein Mitbewohner von mir wissen und ich antwortete: _Vielleicht 'ne Fanta_. Meine Getränke waren, ebenfalls dank Even, seit letztem Wochenende stark reduziert. Was auch kein Problem gewesen wäre, wenn die Welt noch so in Ordnung wäre, wie vor einer Woche und wir einfach wieder zusammen einkaufen gegangen wären. Aber nein, das Leben fickt mich nur allzu gern. Nun hatte ich weder Even, noch was zu trinken...  
_Ich hatte auch schon mal Liebeskummer gehabt, Isak. Und das war echt schrecklich. Hab mich eingeschlossen und den ganzen Tag geschlafen_ , meldete sich auch Linn im Chat zu Wort und gab mir die Bestätigung, dass ich recht hatte. Damit, dass ich am liebsten niemanden hätte wissen lassen wollen, dass ich was mit Even hab. Oder hatte... What ever. Denn jeder weiß nun seinen Senf beizutragen, damit ich auch ja immer wieder daran erinnert werde.  
_Hast du immer noch Liebeskummer?_ , hakte Noora nach und bezog sich wahrscheinlich darauf, dass Linn sich sowieso den ganzen Tag verkriecht und schläft. Zugegebenermaßen war das auch mein erster Gedanke dazu...  
_Nein?_ , antwortete sie und setzte dann fort: _Zuerst fühlst du dich depri, traurig und sauer. Aber dann kommt der Hass_. Bei allem was mir gerade im Kopf herum ging, wusste ich doch eine Sache ziemlich sicher und schrieb: _Werde Even niemals hassen_. Egal wie sehr er mich verarscht haben mag oder nicht, oder was immer da los ist.  
Wie kann man denn auch jemanden hassen... wenn man ihn dummerweise liebt..?  
_Warte nur, dass kommt. Hass ist eine gute Sache. Es bedeutet, dass du anfängst über ihn hinweg zu kommen. Und wenn du fertig bist mit hassen, wirst du total gleichgültig und dann schaffst du es dich in einen Neuen zu verlieben. Dann siehst du zurück auf euch, als eine nette Erfahrung und thats it_. führte meine Mitbewohnerin ihre Tirade weiter aus und dies mal war es Eskild, dem dasselbe dazu einfiel wie mir: _Linn war noch nie zuvor so aktiv in diesem Chat_. Noora war zudem der Meinung, ich hätte mit meiner Fanta den Soft Spot getroffen. Was immer das heißen mag.  
Das Problem mit dem Hassen ist, glaube ich... leider dieses, dass man erst mal was richtig haben, erleben und lieben muss, eh man an irgendeinen Abschluss mit Hass oder sowas denken kann. Soweit waren Even und ich aber offensichtlich noch nicht. Wir waren erst am Anfang und auf dem Weg etwas zu haben. Zumindest, wenn man mich fragen würde, wie ich es empfand. Aber abgesehen davon, allein dieser verhältnismäßig ausschweifende Beitrag von Linn spricht mehr als für sich, dass sie mit ihrer Liebeskummer-Geschichte auch noch immer nicht wirklich durch ist und für sich damit noch nicht abgeschlossen hat. Seufzend und mit wenig Hoffnung widmete ich mich weiter meinen Serien.  
Als ich am späten Abend schlafen gehen wollte, ereilte mich das selbe Problem welches mir die Wochen zuvor schon meinen Schlaf raubte. Ich konnte nicht aufhören zu denken und das hielt mich bis etwa gegen sechs Uhr morgens wach, bis ich dann doch einschlief. Kaum eine Stunde später weckte mich mein Handy wieder und ich war sowas von im Eimer, ich konnte nicht aufstehen. Geschweige denn zur Schule gehen.  
Ich probierte es eine weitere Stunde lang mich irgendwie aufzuraffen. Doch nichts. Ich zückte, genervt von mir selbst, mein Telefon und schrieb Sana: _Ich schwänze heute Schule. Kannst du meine Hausaufgaben für mich abliefern?_ Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie mir antwortete: _Selbstverst., schick's per email, dann kann ich's drucken_. Gesagt, getan. Ich tastete lustlos nach meinem Laptop im Regal und fuhr das Ding hoch, um kurz darauf die Datei zu verschicken. _Thx_ , bedankte ich mich knapp, woraufhin Sana fragte: _Alles gut?_ War klar, dass sie das fragen würde, aber ich wollte mich dazu einfach nicht äußern. Nicht jetzt, nicht heute...  
Mein Handy landete auf dem Nachtschrank und der PC neben mir im Bett ging in den Ruhemodus, während ich mich auf den Rücken drehte und die Decke anstarrte. Und wirklich schlafen konnte ich auch nicht mehr, auch wenn ich verdammt müde war. Doch jedes mal, wenn ich halbwegs am wegdösen war, hatte ich irgendwelche Träume, die einen aus dem Schlaf schrecken lassen. Nach drei oder vier Versuchen hatte ich es aufgegeben und das getan, was ich auch das ganze Wochenende schon tat. Serien schauen. Immerhin irgendwas positives in dieser ganzen Scheiße.  
Oh Gott... woher kommt dieser neuerliche Optimismus...? Ist ja gruselig...

 **Dienstag, 06.12.2016 – 11:46 Uhr**  
An diesem Morgen hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft aus dem Bett zu kommen, nachdem ich eine Nacht hinter mir hatte, die zwar mehr Schlaf beinhaltete als die vorige, aber auch ihre Hürden hatte.  
Ich sollte mich echt von Stress fern halten. Das kann nicht gesund sein. Und es kann auch erst recht nicht gut sein, wenn es ein einzelner Mensch so leicht hat mich komplett aus der Bahn zu werfen. Immer und immer wieder. Und ich Idiot lass mich auch immer wieder drauf ein... Wieso tu ich mir das nur an?  
Gerade war Mittagspause. Mahdi und Jonas saßen bereits an einem Tisch in der Kantine und unterhielten sich, während ich in der Schlange stand. Magnus war unweit hinter mir in der Reihe und mehr als ein Zunicken zur Begrüßung kam von mir nicht. Eigentlich wollte ich meinen Käsetoast, doch der war heute aus. Natürlich... wenn ich mal 'nen gottverdammten Käsetoast will ist keiner da. „Waffeln. Zwei“, bestellte ich daher, als ich fragend angesehen wurde. Ich legte das Geld dafür auf den Tresen und nahm meine Waffeln kurz darauf entgegen: „Danke...“  
Mit meinem Essen machte ich mich auf zu meinen Bros und klatschte lieblos meinen Pappteller auf den Tisch: „Hi...“ „Hallo“, grüßte mein bester Kumpel zurück, Mahdi warf interessiert einen Blick auf meinen Teller und fragte: „Machst du Witze, die haben Waffeln in der Kantine?“ Etwas verwirrt, wie ich damit 'scherzen' sollte, beantwortete ich seine Frage, ebenso einsilbig: „Ja“, und setzte mich dazu, während Mahdi aufsprang und sich offenbar selbst umgehend Waffeln sichern wollte.  
„Was ist los, dass du nicht in der Schule bist?“, wollte Jonas wissen und irgendwie hatte ich ja auch damit gerechnet, dass er fragen wird. Also entgegnete ich dem: „Eh... ich fühl mich nicht so.“ „Was ist los?“, hakte er besorgt nach und so kam ich wohl nicht drumherum zu erklären: „Ähm... Even ist durchgedreht.“ „Oh. Was hat er gemacht?“ fragte er und ich erzählte ihm, wieso er dann auch von den Bullen eingebuchtet wurde: „Er ist nackt raus gegangen. Mitten in der Nacht.“ „Huh?“, kam es ungläubig von Jonas und ich nickte: „Er ist... wohl bipolar.“  
Plötzlich klatschte noch jemand seinen Pappteller voll Essen vor meiner Nase auf den Tisch. „Wer iff wifolar? Meine muffer iff auch wifolar“, sprach Magnus mit randvollem Mund und setzte sich eifrig kauend ebenfalls dazu, während er mich abwartend ansah. Hab ich das jetzt richtig verstanden? Mags Mutter ist auch bipolar? „Hast du auch 'ne verrückte Mutter?“ Zwar biss er noch mal von seinem Brötchen ab, eh er sprach: „Sie ist nicht verrückt, sondern bipolar“, aber immerhin war er diesmal besser zu verstehen.  
Okay, vielleicht ist ja ausgerechnet _er_ derjenige, der meine Fragen beantworten kann: „Ja, aber... wie ist sie?“ „Verdammt großartig. Sie ist... eh... Du hast sie doch getroffen, oder?“, kam es von ihm und ich überlegte kurz. „Ähm... ja, hab ich. Aber sie ist normal“, entgegnete ich dem und Magnus bestätigte: „Ja, sie ist total normal. Sie... hat nur... eh, so Phasen, wo sie depri oder aufgekratzt ist.“ Mhm...  
„Von wem redest du?“, wollte er nun von mir wissen und ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich antwortete: „Ehh.. Even. Er ist auch bipolar.“ „Oh“, vernahm ich es relativ gelassen von Mags, weshalb ich auch ihm erzählte was Even gemacht hatte: „Er ist nackt rausgegangen, mitten in der Nacht.“ Doch Magnus fing an zu lachen: „Echt?!“ Er feierte regelrecht: „Verdammt ulkig!“ Huh? Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Das ist nicht lustig.“ „Doch, das ist schon komisch! Wisst ihr was meine Mom mal gemacht hat? Sie war so angepisst von der Bahngesellschaft... Sie hat raus gefunden wer der Regionalleiter ist und schickte eine Kündigung in seinem Namen. Sie schrieb irgendwie: 'Ich gebe auf, ich kann das nicht mehr', oder so“, erzählte er und giggelte weiter. Ist sowas etwa normal für ihn?  
„Wo.. wo ist Even jetzt?“, wandte er sich erneut an mich. Woher soll ich das wissen? Verwirrt sprach ich: „Zu Hause, sicher.“ „Nicht physisch, sondern eher... im Kopf. Ist er aufgekratzt oder depri?“, definierte Mags nun seine Frage und so gab ich zu: „Ich hab nicht mit ihm geredet.“ Jedenfalls nicht, seit ich ihm vor ein paar Tagen schrieb, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll.  
„Wieso nicht?“, hakte er nach und ich verteidigte mich: „Weil... alles war Bullshit von seiner Seite.“ Nun hörte Magnus auf mit kauen und hakte mit ernster Stimme nach: „Was meinst du?“ „Er war manisch?“, erklärte ich und mein Gegenüber schien irritiert: „Du warst doch für 'ne lange Zeit bei ihm, er war nicht die ganze Zeit manisch. Wenn meine Mom manisch ist, dann ist das so, dass ich keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihr kriege. Du hattest doch eine Menge Kontakt zu ähm... Even.“ Wie jetzt? Nun war ich erst recht verwirrt: „Ja. Aber... Sonja sagte, er war die ganze Zeit manisch.“ „Wer ist Sonja?“, fragte Mags und ich antwortete ihm: „Seine Ex.“ Die ernste Mine des vor mir Sitzenden erhellt sich wieder: „Ach... Also du denkst... Du vertraust seiner Ex, wenn sie dir sagt, dass er keine Gefühle für dich hat? Smart, Isak! Das ist des beste, was heute gehört habe. Wow! Wow...“ Er schüttelte ungläubig mit dem Kopf und setzte fort: „Wie wär's, wenn du Even fragst, was er fühlt? Er ist nicht... hirntot, nur weil er mal 'ne manische Episode hatte. Rede mit ihm, wenn er wieder runter gekommen ist.“  
Ich war echt konfus. Eigentlich wurde gerade alles in meinem Kopf total aufgewühlt. Aber irgendwie... hat Magnus recht. Wieso vertrau ich Sonja mehr als Even? In dem Moment fiel mir das Gespräch zwischen uns in der Küche wieder ein.  
_… Nur du kannst fühlen, was du fühlst..._  
… Ich hab noch nie... so was gefühlt, wie das hier... Jemals...  
Aber... wieso... ich meine... ich... bin...  
Ein Idiot, bin ich.  
„Du bist ja eigentlich ganz cool, Mags“, merkte Jonas an und der Gemeinte konterte: „Mhm, das merkst du erst jetzt?“ „Ja“, entgegnete dem mein bester Freund und Magnus schmunzelte: „Danke, Jonas, du bist auch ganz cool.“  
Recht haben sie. Alle beide. Und ich bin einfach nur bescheuert. Oh mein Gott, bin ich bescheuert, man...!  
Und jetzt? Will er überhaupt noch was mit mir zu tun haben? Ich meine... ich würde auch nicht mehr mit mir reden, nach der Nachricht, die ich ihm geschickt hatte. Oh shit, Isak, du hast mal wieder alles abgefuckt...  
Abermals klatschte ein Pappteller auf unseren Tisch: „Waffeln for the win, man!“ Mahdi war zurück, setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin und fragte in die Runde: „Hab ich was verpasst?“ „Magnus gibt Beziehungstipps“, antwortete Jonas und Mahdi zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen hoch: „Na, ob das zu gebrauchen ist...“ „Ey, wieso traut mir keine Sau zu, ein gewisses Maß an Sozialkompetenz zu haben?“, moserte der Gemeinte und stopfte sich den Rest seines Essens in den Mund, bevor er sprach: „Ich win schufällig grofarfig, jungf!“ Damit stand er auf und brachte seinen Teller weg. Jonas und Mahdi fingen an zu giggeln und ich merkte an: „Ich hab kein Wort verstanden.“

Nach Mags' drop of wisdom hatte ich für diesen Schultag und vor allem später zu Hause noch mehr, worüber ich mir den Schädel zerbrechen konnte und wofür ich mich selbst schlagen könnte. Auch diese Nacht sollte Schlaf zu finden wohl wieder mal ein Glückstreffer von nur wenigen Stunden werden. Hab mich bis dahin mit Einkaufen und Wäsche waschen versucht abzulenken, und sogar mit putzen. Putzen! Ich. 'Freiwillig'... Es war die Verzweiflungstat eines Verzweifelten... Eskild nannte es 'ungewöhnliche Aktivitäten'.  
Den ganzen Abend hatte ich, während meines – selbst für mich – bizarren Verhaltens überlegt, wie ich jetzt weiter mit der Sache um Even verfahren soll. Anrufen? Schreiben? Abstand halten? Persönlich aufschlagen?  
Für alle erdenklichen Szenarien die mir einfielen, arbeitete mein Hirn unablässig ein mannigfaltiges Repertoire an Möglichkeiten aus, wie diese stattfinden könnten und ich sie vergeige. Das passiert sowieso immer automatisch. Entweder ich denke viel zu viel nach, oder gar nicht. Aus beidem entstehen meist nur Probleme. Ich konnte nicht mal mehr meine verdammten Serien weiter sehen, da es überhaupt keinen Sinne hatte, wenn ich nicht ein bisschen Konzentration dafür übrig hatte.  
Einmal mehr verstand ich, wie es Even gehen musste, mit all den Gedanken im Kopf. Fuck, ey...  
Auch jetzt versuchte ich die Wut auf mich selbst mit ein wenig abendlichen Sport in den Griff zu kriegen. Das würde zwar an der Situation nichts ändern, aber so konnte es wenigstens raus und frisst mich nicht zu sehr von innen auf. Anschließend duschen und ab ins Bett, damit ich mich endlich wieder stundenlang im Selbstmitleid wälzen kann. Herrlich.  
Die Fragen in meinem Kopf wurden allerdings nicht weniger und blöderweise hatte ich Magnus nicht finden können, als ich ihn am nächsten Tag in der Schule suchte. Weshalb ich ihn direkt nach dem Unterricht anschrieb: _Yo_. Einige Minuten später schrieb er zurück: _sup, hast du das Finale von ww gesehen? Heeeeeilge Scheiße!!!_ Ich war ja dabei, alle Serien aufzuholen, aber: _Hab's noch nicht gesehen, man_. Schaff ich vielleicht aber noch in den nächsten Tagen. Da Even womöglich eh nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben wollen könnte, hätte ich sicher genug Zeit und bald auch wieder die Nerven dazu. _Hab's gerade gesehen, verdammt großartig_ , ließ er mich wissen, was mich vermuten ließ, dass er schon 'ne Weile länger zu Hause war. _Fett_ , entgegnete ich dem knapp und las was er nun schrieb: _Mit Even geredet? - Nee. Dachte, vielleicht ruf ich ihn an_ , teilte ich Magnus einer meiner vielen Ideen mit und er antwortete: _Do it_. Wenn das so einfach wäre...  
_Aber was glaubst du ist er, glaubst du er ist manisch?_ , fragte ich und er schrieb: _Weiß nicht. Hast du was von ihm gehört? - Nein_ , entgegnete ich dem und Mags vermutete daher: _Er ist sicher runter gekommen_. Also... meint er jetzt damit: _Dass er deprimiert ist? - Ja wahrscheinlich, aber weiß nicht_. Das machte mir gleich noch mehr Sorgen: _Wie lange wird er so sein? - Weiß nicht_ , war auch hier seine Antwort, doch so richtig zufriedenstellend war das nicht: _Aber wie lange ist deine Mutter normalerweise so?_ Vielleicht kann man da ja irgendwie was abschätzen. _Das ist verschieden, und die Sache ist die, dass es komplett verschieden ist von Person zu Person. Kommt drauf an, ob er Medikamente nimmt ect._ , erklärte er. Also gibt’s da Pillen oder so Zeug, was man nehmen kann? Nimmt er die? Oder kann ich irgendwas anderes für ihn tun, oder helfen? Vielleicht kann ich doch persönlich zu ihm gehen? _Aber denkst du dass er zu Hause ist?_ , wollte ich daher wissen und Mags schrieb: _Sicher Isak. Woher soll ich wissen, ob Even zu Hause ist?_ Ehh ja, nee... Ich meine das doch anders: _Ja, aber mehr so, ob er eingeliefert wurde oder was weiß ich, wenn man üblicherweise eingeliefert wird irgendwo, oder irgendwie sowas?_ Kann doch sein, dass es sie ihn in eine psychiatrische Einrichtung stecken, bis er wieder.. naja normal ist...  
_Meine Mutter wird normalerweise nicht irgendwo eingeliefert. Er ist sicher nur zu Hause mit seiner Familie_ , gab Magnus mir Entwarnung und so atmete ich erleichtert durch: _Ok_. Ich hatte mal wieder vor lauter Sorge den Teufel an die Wand gemalt. _Rede einfach mit ihm, er wird sich sicher freuen von dir zu hören_. Gut. _Ok_ , brachte ich dem abermals entgegen und hatte beinahe schon wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung.  
_Nur eine Sache, wenn du mit ihm redest ist es wichtig, dass du KEINE Worte benutzt, die mit P beginnen, denn P-Laute sind krass triggernd für bipolare Leute_. Huh? Ich wusste nicht was ich mit dieser Info anfangen sollte und sendete daher: _???_ Doch Mags löste die Sache schnell auf und teilte mir mit, mich mal wieder nur zu verarschen. Als wäre ich nicht schon gestresst genug wegen der Sache. _Chill! Sei einfach du selbst, man. Zitat Henrik Ibsen_. Der macht mich fertig...  
_Henrik Ibsen hat das nie gesagt_ , entgegnete ich dem und las daraufhin von ihm: _Whatever, schreib mir, wenn du mit ihm geredet hast, Zitat von Henrik Wergeland_. Ich musste bei dem Blödsinn tatsächlich schmunzeln, den er hier so von sich gab und verabschiedete mich damit: _Haha. Ok. Thx._  
Ich ließ mir das im Chat besprochene noch mal durch den Kopf gehen und legte mir zurecht, was ich sagen würde, wenn ich Even anrufe. Denn fürs Anrufen und erst mal vorsichtig heran tasten hatte ich mich letztlich entschieden, statt gleich mit der Tür ins Haus zu fallen oder nur 'ne Mitteilung dazulassen

 **Mittwoch, 07.12.2016 – 17:01 Uhr**  
Am Ende hat es eine ganze Stunde gedauert, bis ich wusste was ich sagen wollte. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit mein Handy in der Hand und betrachtete immer wieder den kleinen Bildschirm, auf welchem 'Even Kosegruppe' stand. Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch und... traute mich dann doch nicht, vor lauter Aufregung. Ich ging meinen zurechtgelegten Text im Kopf noch mal durch, sammelte meinen Mut und drückte endlich auf den grünen Hörer.  
Mein Herz drohte jeden Moment auszusetzen vor lauter Anspannung. Es klingelte ein mal, ein zweites mal... ein drittes und viertes mal. Beim fünften wies er den Anruf ab und die verdammte Mailbox ging ran. Ich wollte nicht drauf sprechen. Nicht sowas persönliches...  
Außerdem tat es irgendwie gerade verdammt weh, abgewiesen worden zu sein. Heißt das, er will nicht mit mir reden? Nie mehr? Ich hab's verkackt... So richtig. Oh fuck... Ich legte auf und sah noch einen Moment auf mein Telefon, eh mir mal wieder tausend Gründe durch den Kopf schossen, wieso Even nicht ran gegangen sein könnte. Von 'er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben' bis 'etwas schlimmes ist passiert' ging mir alles mögliche durch den Kopf. Wobei ich es für am wahrscheinlichsten hielt, dass er das mit mir abgehakt hat.  
Plötzlich klingelte es und ich sah ein wenig erschrocken aufs Display. Es war nicht Even, sondern mein Vater. Irgendwie hatte ich keine große Lust mit ihm jetzt zu reden, weshalb ich einen Augenblick überlegte, ob ich das Gespräch annehme und tat es dann doch. „Hi...“, meldete ich mich zu Wort und hörte seine Stimme: „Hi, Isak! Hi du.“ Diese doppelten Begrüßungen hierzulande hab ich nie verstanden und auch nie wirklich gern gemacht, aber was soll's. „Hi...“, wiederholte ich mich, eh sich Papa zu seinem Anliegen äußerte: „Wie ist's..ehh... Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du am Freitag kommst?“ Da ich sowieso schon zu gesagt hatte, antwortete ich ziemlich leise: „Ja, ich komme. Wann-...“ „Gut“, unterbrach er mich, weshalb ich also noch einmal meine Frage stellte: „Wann beginnt das?“ Da ich nicht wirklich die Muse hatte laut und deutlich ins Telefon zu sprechen, kann ich es ihm nicht mal übel nehmen, mich überhört zu haben. „Halb neun“, entgegnete er dem und ich hauchte nur ein „Ja...“, eh ich mich noch einmal zu einem deutlicheren: „Yes“, hinreißen ließ. Nicht, dass ich noch drei mal gefragt werde.  
„Du, aber ähm... Schön, dass du jetzt einen Freund hast“, sprach er ausgerechnet auch noch das Thema an und ich wusste im ersten Moment nicht was ich sagen sollte und brummte dann: „Ach das, war'n Witz...“ Was hätte ich sagen sollen, wenn die Sache mit Even eh gegessen ist, nach allem? „Ja... oh, ja... Aber wir werden uns dann ja am Freitag sehen, Isak. Ich freu mich dich zu sehen. Und Mama auch.“ „Ja...“, kam es wieder sehr leise von mir.  
Sollten sich meine Eltern jetzt doch zusammenreißen können? Jetzt, wo bei mir alles den Bach runter geht? „Ja, aber gut-“, wollte er sich wahrscheinlich gerade verabschieden, als ich ihm ins Wort fiel: „Papa?“, und mich spontan dazu entschied mich nicht wieder zu verstecken. „Ja?“, hörte ich es aufmerksam von ihm und so gestand ich: „Das war kein Witz... Ist nur Schluss... Also.. ja...“ Denke ich zumindest.  
„Okay“, vernahm ich es am anderen Ende der Leitung, doch allein der Gedanke, dass 'Schluss ist', ließ die Emotionen in mir wieder hochkochen, weshalb ich das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden wollte, eh alles aus mir heraus bricht: „Also, ja...“ Doch er fragte mich: „Ist es... Bist du traurig darüber.. oder...?“ „Nein“, log ich und schon kamen die ersten Tränen, die ich verfluchte, weil ich sie nicht zurückhalten konnte. „Alles toll...“, kam es fast schon stimmlos aus meiner Kehle und vielleicht hatte er ja auch gemerkt, dass ich nicht drüber reden konnte oder wollte.  
„Ähm... fein“, sprach er und ich wischte mir die Tränen weg: „Ja... Ja.“ „Dann sehen wir uns-...“, begann er sich aufs Neue zu verabschieden, doch ich schaffte es nicht ihn seinen Satz beenden zu lassen: „Tschüss...Tschüss!“ und legte auf. Es ging nicht mehr. Ich hätte auch keine weitere elterliche Rede darüber ertragen können, dass ich noch viele Beziehungen haben werde oder was weiß ich was für'n bescheuerter Rat. Ich wollte nicht 'viele', ich wollte nur diese eine. Und die hab ich vergeigt...  
Noch einmal wischte ich diese verdammten, salzigen Tropfen aus meinem Gesicht, die mich mal wieder daran erinnerten, wie wenig ich mich mich zusammenreißen konnte, bei allem was Even betrifft. 

Langsam weiß ich nicht mehr was ich tun oder lassen soll...  
Ehrlich... ich weiß es nicht...  
Ich hielt mein Telefon noch immer fest. Meine Handflächen waren klatschnass, seitdem ich Even angerufen hatte und er mich abwies. Daher ließ ich es auf dem Bett neben mir fallen und wischte meine Hände an meiner Hose ab. Meine Fingerspitzen waren kalt, während die Innenflächen glühten.  
Vor dem Fußende meines Bettes ließ ich mich nieder, starrte auf meine angezogenen Knie und legte meine Hände an die Fußknöchel. Mein Kopf kippte nach hinten, weshalb ich nun an die Decke schaute und nach klaren Gedanken suchte.  
Im Gegensatz zu sonst, verspürte ich im Augenblick nicht mal Wut. Wut, die ich abbauen konnte, indem ich Liegestütze mache oder sonst was tue, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Selbst diese Energie fehlte jetzt einfach nur. Ratlos, machtlos, energielos und Even bin ich auch los...  
Ich hing eine Weile so da, bis mir der Nacken von dieser Position weh tat und ich aufsah, mir mit den Fingern durchs Haar raufte und die Augen schloss. Und nachdachte.  
Magnus wollte, dass ich es ihn wissen lasse, sobald ich Even angerufen hab, also angelte ich nach meinem Telefon und schrieb ihm: _Er hat aufgelegt, als ich anrief_. Mags meldete sich auch gleich zurück: _Dann depri. Vielleicht. Schreib ihm 'ne Nachricht. Ist voll fett 'ne Nachricht zu kriegen. Zitat Bjørnstjerne Bjørnson_. Er und seine komischen Zitate neuerdings... Hatte dieser Bjørnson nicht die Nationalhymne geschrieben? Was weiß ich... _Ok_ , entgegnete ich dem und begann zu überlegen, was ich Even schreiben könnte.  
Lieber 'nen langen Text? Aber vielleicht hat er null Bock einen Roman zu lesen, wenn er deprimiert und angepisst ist. Dann eher was ganz kurzes? Und dann denkt er womöglich, dass er mir eine längere Nachricht nicht wert ist... Gott! Meine verdammten Nerven, man!  
Ich stand auf und ging in die Küche, suchte irgendwas Essbares im Kühlschrank und kaute auf einer trockenen Toastscheibe herum, während ich mir unaufhörlich den Schädel darüber zerbrach, was ich schreiben könnte, um nicht noch mehr Schaden anzurichten.  
Zurück in meinem Zimmer, schnappte ich mein Handy und nahm es mit ans Fenster, schaute auf die nächtlich beleuchtete Straße hinaus und erinnerte mich an den Tag zurück, als ich ebenfalls schon hier stand und über Probleme nachdachte, die mir damals so riesig vorkamen, heute aber 'ne Lachnummer sind, gegen das, womit ich nun zu kämpfen hatte. Ich erinnerte mich auch daran zurück, wie Evens Arme sich in diesem Moment um mich gelegt hatten und er mich fragte ob mir kalt sei.  
Auch jetzt waren meine Fingerspitzen eisig, wie damals. Nur blieben sie es jetzt wohl auch. Mir fehlte seine Wärme so sehr. Sein Lächeln. Seine Berührungen. Sein Duft. Einfach alles was mich glücklich gemacht hat.  
Ich hob mein Telefon an und begann ihm einfach aus dem Bauch heraus eine Nachricht zu schreiben: _Hab versucht dich anzurufen. Hoffe, dir geht’s gut. Melde dich, wenn du dich danach fühlst_.  
Er las es nicht. Jetzt nicht und auch Tags darauf hatte er es nicht gelesen und meine Sorgen wurden immer größer. In der Schule war nicht viel mit Konzentration, doch zum Glück wird vor den Ferien kein neues großes Thema angefangen, sondern meistens nur das bisherige mit kleineren Übungen und Aufgaben gefestigt, damit wir über die Weihnachtsferien nicht wieder alles vergessen. Das hab ich gerade noch hinbekommen, wenn auch alles andere als enthusiastisch.  
Am Abend schrieb mir Vilde. Als ich ihr Bild samt Namen im Messenger aufploppen sah und den Anfang ihrer Nachricht, war ich doch etwas irritiert, weshalb ich las, was sie mir mitzuteilen hatte: _Hi Isak. Ich will ja nicht tratschen, aber ich dachte, ich sollte es dir erzählen, für den Fall, dass du was mit ihm laufen hast und du es vielleicht wissen willst, aber ich hab gehört, dass Even psychologische Probleme hat/Psychopath ist_. Jeez, Vilde?! _Wo hast du das her?_ , fragte ich also schon ziemlich sauer zurück. Ich meine, welcher Penner verbreitet sowas und wieso will sie ihn damit bei mir schlecht machen? Sie tippte: _Jemand, der letztes Jahr mit ihm in Bakka war sagt, er ist komplett ausgeflippt und er schrieb einen Haufen verrückter Dinge auf die Revue-Facebook Seite und so. - Ok_ , war das einzige was ich dazu schreiben konnte. Ich wusste, ich war ohnehin gereizt davon, was sich Vilde in seine Angelegenheiten mischt und erst recht auf diesen Unmenschen, der den Scheiß verbreitet. Wahr oder nicht wahr. Mir scheiß egal!  
_Ich dachte, du würdest das wissen wollen_ , las ich nun von ihr und ich antwortete so gut es ging beherrscht: _Warum sollte ich das wissen wollen?_ Sie entgegnete dem: _Weil, wenn ich mit jemandem zusammen wäre, der so einen Ruf hat, würd ich jedenfalls gerne davon wissen wollen_. Dann hast du so jemanden sicher nie geliebt...  
_Ok. Was wenn du Scheiße gebaut hättest. Willst du, dass die Leute Gerüchte über dich verbreiten sollten, ein Jahr später? Grow up Vilde_. Verdammt, man! Diese möchte-gern Gossip-Girls immer. Wenn Even davon erfährt und sowieso schon depressiv ist, wer weiß was er dann anstellt. Können diese Leute nicht einfach mal ihre verfluchten Klappen halten und sich um ihren eigenen Scheiß kümmern? Hat echt niemand eigene Probleme, mit denen er sich beschäftigen kann, statt so einen Mist vom Stapel zu lassen?  
Im Laufe dieses Gesprächs hatte sich dann doch ein wenig Wut angesammelt. Aber offenbar war nicht nur ich davon angefressen. _Hallo, du brauchst nicht sauer zu werden, ich sag das nur als Freundin_ , war ihr Abschlussplädoyer und ich entschloss mich dazu lieber nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, eh ich wirklich ausraste und wir, Even und ich, irgendwann als die Gay-Psychos der Schule abgestempelt werden. Was dann sicher auch nur ein ach so gut gemeinter Rat von Leuten wie Vilde ist, dass man sich besser von uns fern halten sollte. Whatever... Ein Freund würde demjenigen aus Elvebakken, wo sie das her hat, die Meinung geigen, und nichts anderes. Damnit!  
Ich setzte die Energie, welche sich eben in Form von Ärger angesammelt hatte, dann doch noch in ein kleines Workout um und ging anschließend duschen. Die paar Stoppeln in meinem Gesicht kann ich auch morgen vor diesem Kirchenkonzert noch mal glätten. Will ja nicht bei meinen Eltern auftauchen, als wäre ich nicht im Stande mich um mich selbst zu kümmern.  
Ein paar weitere Folgen von meinen Serien holte in den wenigen Stunden vorm Schlafengehen noch auf. Als ich gerade bei der letzten Episode, zumindest für heute, von Westworld war, vernahm ich eine Nachricht von Jonas. Wollte eigentlich erst Narcos zu Ende ansehen, aber wie ich Magnus kenne, würde der mich bei jeder Gelegenheit fragen, ob ich denn schon mal zum großartigen Finale dieser Serie gekommen wäre. Und ich hatte echt keine Lust mir das die nächsten drei Wochen anzutun.  
Dennoch drückte ich auf Pause, denn jetzt war erst mal mein bester Freund dran. Er meldete sich mit: _Shalom_ , weshalb ich ihm mit leichtem Schmunzeln entgegnete: _Salaam_. Das ist so ein Ding zwischen uns. Man hielt Jonas schon für jemanden mit orientalischer oder jüdischer Abstammung. Dabei sagt sein Nachname, Vasquez, doch eigentlich mehr darüber aus, wo die Wurzeln hinreichen.  
Ich bin dankbar darum, denn damals in der Grefsen Sekundarschule hatte man uns einfach in alphabetischer Reihenfolge platziert. Valtersen und Vasquez bildeten somit die Schlusslichter ganz hinten in der Ecke, wo unsere Freundschaft begann. Seitdem sitze ich immer ganz hinten und in der Ecke, auch wenn ich jetzt, in der Oberstufe, leider nur noch wenige Fächer mit Jonas gemeinsam habe.  
_Von Even gehört?_ , fragte er mich und ich antwortete: _Nee. - Geh zu ihm_ , schlug er vor und ich entgegnete dem geknickt: _Er hätte geantwortet, wenn er reden wollte. Wochenende abwarten._ Da werd ich sehen, ob er sich meldet oder nicht. _Aber du kannst mit uns morgen mitkommen_ , schrieb er und meinte sicher irgendwo zu irgendeiner Party, aber ich hatte meinem Vater schon zugesagt: _Ich soll zu 'nem Konzert mit der Fam_. Doch Jonas dachte scheinbar, ich erfinde wieder Ausreden: _Jeez_. Ich musste grinsen, als ich tippte: _Ehehehe. Diesmal stimmt es. Vielleicht später. - Ok. Aber flipp nicht bei Mahdi aus, wenn er fragt wo du gewesen bist_ , las ich von ihm und entgegnete dem: _Haha, Ok_ , bevor ich seine nächste Nachricht erhielt: _Peacenluv. Muss schlafen. - Nacht_ , war daraufhin meine letzte Message für heute und anschließend schaute ich die restliche Folge zu Ende, eh auch ich versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Wie immer: zunächst holprig, aber irgendwann hatte es doch geklappt.  
Am nächsten Morgen, mein Handy-Wecker hatte mich gerade aus dem Bett terrorisiert, vernahm ich wieder einmal eine Mitteilung von Vilde. Mit gemischten Gefühlen las ich auch das: _Hi Isak, wollte nur Entschuldigung sagen, wegen dem was ich gestern über Even sagte, hab realisiert wie idiotisch das war_. Reichlich verpennt und auch ein wenig überrascht von ihrer Einsicht schrieb ich: _Das ist cool_. Es folgten ein paar Emojis und die Frage, was ich, Magnus und die anderen Beiden dieses Wochenende machen. Nur hatte ich schlicht keinen Bock drauf, gerade ihr zu erzählen was ich persönlich vor habe, weshalb ich mich dazu nicht äußerte. Wenn sie mit den Jungs rumhängen will, soll sie sie selbst fragen. Ich will nicht wieder der Idiot sein, der Allen alles verspricht und recht machen will und dann als 'Verräter' geächtet wird, nur weil sich meine Pläne spontan ändern könnten. Even hat gerade Priorität für mich. Wenn er anruft, reden will oder was auch immer, dann lass ich alles andere fallen.  
Wunderbarerweise zog sich der Schultag heute auch nicht ewig. Ich nutzte die Freistunde, um ein paar Hausaufgaben gleich abzuarbeiten. Früher wäre ich wahrscheinlich zu den Jungs gegangen, hätte sie zum schwänzen überredet und wir wären in den nächsten Imbiss. Die Hausaufgabe hätte ich dann solange verdrängt, bis ich sie vergessen hätte und mir kurz vorher mit Schrecken bewusst geworden wäre, dass da ja noch was war.  
Okay, vergessen hab ich in den letzten Wochen auch viel, und statt mit den Jungs was Essen oder Saufen zu gehen, hab ich lieber Even vernascht. Aber irgendwann muss ich ja mal damit anfangen Ordnung in mein Chaos zu kriegen. Und wieso nicht jetzt die Zeit nutzen und dann hab ich den Scheiß hinter mir und kann mich gechillt ins Wochenende begeben.  
Am Abend vor dem Weihnachtskonzert in Sagene, hatte mir meine Mutter geschrieben, als ich gerade triefend nass mit einem Handtuch um der Hüfte aus dem Bad kam: _Ich freue mich darauf dich heute in der Kirche zu sehen, in der du getauft wurdest. Das wird sehr schön_. Kurz nahm ich das Handtuch ab und rubbelte mir damit durch die Haare, eh ich es wieder um mich klemmte und brav zurück schrieb: _Bis dahin. Umarmung_. Schließlich wollte ich ja mit gutem Beispiel vorangehen und so.  
Als ich vorm Spiegel stand und durch die feuchten Strähnen auf meinem Kopf fuhr, beschloss ich mir die Haare doch lieber zu föhnen. Sie sind mittlerweile zu lang, als dass sie schnell genug trocknen und wenn ich mit 'nem Cap in 'ner Kirche aufkreuze, dann errege ich womöglich nur Unmut.  
Daher zog ich mir schnell ein paar halbwegs ordentliche Klamotten an und lief ins Wohnzimmer: „Kann ich euren Föhn benutzen? Muss halb neun wo sein.“ „Klar, sicher doch“, entgegnete Eskild mir, obwohl es gar nicht sein Föhn ist, um den es hier ging. Noora warf ihm einen entsprechenden Blick zu, aber lächelte dann: „Nimm nur.“ „Danke“, brachte ich ihr nickend entgegen und ging zurück ins Bad. Das Geräusch des Gerätes erinnerte mich nur zu gut an das letzte mal, als ich solch ein Ding benutzt habe. In diesem Hotel, vor ziemlich genau einer Woche.  
Als ich fertig war und mich im Spiegel betrachtete, fiel mir auf, dass meine Haare glatter sind und meine Locken nicht so wild herum springen, wenn ich sie föhne, als wenn ich sie an der Luft trocknen lasse. Was Even wohl mehr gefällt? Glatt oder wild? Oder sie sind ihm zu lang... Oder es interessiert ihn auch gar nicht mehr. „Fuck...“, murmelte ich meinem Spiegelbild zu und versuchte einen Scheitel zu kämmen. 

**Freitag, 02.12.2016 – 20:24 Uhr**  
Kurz nach acht Uhr macht ich mich auf den Weg zur Haltestelle, dessen Straßenbahn mich bis fast vor die Kirche bringen würde. Die letzte Strecke von nur einigen Metern nahm ich zu Fuß und traf wenige Minuten vor halb neun pünktlich ein. Ich hatte nie viel für Kirchen übrig, aber diese hier ist echt beeindruckend. Riesengroß und irgendwie... schön. Gothic Revival Style nennt man das, glaube ich.  
Es fühlte sich dennoch komisch an, eine Kirche zu betreten. Hab es immer gemieden, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Vielleicht hatte ich bisher geglaubt, der Blitz würde mich treffen, sobald ich in ein solches Gebäude gehe. Doch es passierte nichts. Hier drin war es ein wenig wärmer als draußen. Vermutlich durch die unzähligen Kerzen überall.  
Weiter vorn, am Rand des Ganges in der Mitte, sah ich meine Eltern stehen, zusammen. Was Weihnachten so alles bewirken kann. Auch dieses blau leuchtende Kreuz ganz vorne auf dem Altar fiel mir ins Auge. Es brachte irgendwie... ein modernes Flair ins altertümliche Bild. Und an irgendwas erinnerte es mich, doch mir wollte nicht einfallen woran.  
Mit Bedacht ging ich vorwärts. Jedes Wort was jemand hier sagte und jeder Schritt den ich nahm, hallte in diesem großen Raum. Faszinierend, aber auch beängstigend.  
Meine Eltern; sie unterhielten sich. Wie zivilisierte Menschen. Es ging gerade um seine Arbeit, wie ich hörte. Mein Herz klopfte, als ich mich ihnen näherte. Ich weiß nicht mal warum, es waren ja nur meine Eltern, aber... sie zusammen zu erleben, ohne Streit und völlig normal im Umgang... das war irgendwie beruhigend zu sehen. Sie drehten sich zu mir, als sie mich bemerkten. „Hi“, versuchte ich zu lächeln, auch wenn mir trotz allem weihnachtlichen Zauber wenig danach war. „Isak, mein wunderschöner Junge. Komm her“, begrüßte mich Mama und so legte ich einen Arm um sie, während sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Papa tat es ihr nach. Auch wir umarmten uns kurz und er fragte: „Wie geht’s dir, Großer?“ „Alles gut“, antworte ich schnell und hoffte, wir würden beim Smalltalk bleiben. Jetzt die Sache mit Even anzusprechen wäre irgendwie der Worst Case. Doch stattdessen fielen nur ein paar obligatorische Sätze, zu denen ich nur weiter lächeln und nicken musste. Zum Beispiel fragte meine Mutter: „Was macht die Schule?“ „Läuft“, war meine knappe Antwort und auch mein Vater sprach sich stolz dafür aus, wie gut ich das alles unter einen Hut kriege. Ich lächelte auch hier und war froh, dass sie das dachten und nicht noch Salz in offene Wunden kippten.  
In dem Moment bemerkte ich einen Benachrichtigungston. Ich holte mein Handy hervor, eigentlich um es während der Vorstellung auszumachen, traute dann aber meinen Augen kaum. Es war von Even, und er schrieb:  
_Liebster Isak. Ich sitze jetzt hier, wo wir uns das erste mal trafen und denke an ich. Bald ist es 21:21 Uhr. Ich möchte dir tausend Dinge sagen. Entschuldige dafür, dass ich dir Angst gemacht hab. Entschuldige dafür, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Entschuldige dafür, dass ich dir nicht gesagt habe, dass ich bipolar bin. Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren. Hatte vergessen, dass man niemanden verlieren kann, dass alle Menschen sowieso alleine sind. An einem anderen Ort im Universum sind wir zusammen, bis in alle Ewigkeit; erinnere dich daran. Liebe dich. Even._  
Ich war unglaublich erleichtert, dass er mir nun endlich geschrieben hatte. Es ließ mich lächeln, und dieses Lächeln war auch das erste heute, welches ich auch wirklich so meinte. Er liebt mich, schrieb er. Mir wurde warm.  
Während ich auf die letzten drei Worte seiner Nachricht starrte, vernahm ich am Rande, wie sich ein Gruppe von Musikerinnen mit ihren Instrumenten vorn in der Kirche aufbauten. Geht wohl jetzt los. „Ich glaube, sie wollen anfangen. Wir sollten uns setzen“, bestätigte meine Mutter den Gedanken und so rutschten wir in die Reihe, nahmen Platz und lauschten den ersten Klängen, und dem Typen, der da vorne 'O Helga Natt' in Schwedisch sang. Auch wenn mich dabei die Nachricht von Even einfach nicht loslassen wollte…  
Ich verstand einigermaßen den Text des Liedes und versuchte ihm weiterhin zu folgen.  
'Um die Verbrechen und Sünden der Welt zu vergeben, für uns hat er den Todesschmerz erlitten. Und ein Strahl der Hoffnung geht durch die Welt, und das Licht scheint über Land und Meer. Volk, fall nun nieder und begrüße deine Freiheit' ... 'Vom Himmel brachte der Erretter uns Frieden, für uns stieg er hinab in sein stilles Grab.'  
Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber diese Zeilen drangen wahrscheinlich so tief in mein Unterbewusstsein, dass nicht nur der direkte Blick des Sängers da vorne mir eine einen eisigen Schauer einjagte. Es war, als hätte dieser Typ die Macht dazu mich wach zu rütteln. Dass es hier um mehr ging, als nur die letzten drei Worte einer Nachricht. Es war, als wäre Even mein persönlicher Erlöser, von dem da gesungen wird und ich das errettete Volk.  
In meinen nun rasenden Gedanken, ergab so vieles jetzt Sinn und mein Blick driftete ab auf das große blau leuchtende Kreuz weiter hinten. Ich wusste wieder woher ich es kannte. Der Film. Romeo und Julia. Da waren auch viele dieser Kreuze, als beide am Ende starben. Dieses Interview-Video von Even... er sprach darüber, dass die Hauptdarsteller in epischen Liebesgeschichten sterben müssen, sonst wäre es nicht episch. Er hatte auch davon geredet, dass es nur den einen Ausweg gibt; zu sterben, um seinen Gedanken zu entkommen. Genauso wie er im Hotel sagte, dass die einzige Möglichkeit, etwas für immer zu haben, die sei, genau das zu verlieren. Diese vielen Puzzleteile in meinem Kopf, mit denen ich bisher nicht viel anfangen konnte, setzten sich zusammen und ein Bild entstand.. Alles ergab plötzlich einen verdammt erschreckenden Sinn.  
Und... er ist jetzt gerade wahrscheinlich depressiv. Was, wenn er... Wenn er...  
Mir blieb der Atem weg, mein Herz begann fast schon schmerzhaft zu Wummern und mir lief es heiß und kalt über den Rücken. Ich holte erneut mein Handy hervor und öffnete diese Nachricht noch einmal. Vor allem das Ende las sich jetzt ganz anders: _Hatte vergessen, dass man niemanden verlieren kann, dass alle Menschen sowieso alleine sind. An einem anderen Ort im Universum sind wir zusammen, bis in alle Ewigkeit; erinnere dich daran. Liebe dich_....  
Das... das ist ein verdammter Abschiedsbrief... oder? Scheiße, Even... Du willst... dich doch nicht...?  
Dermaßen schockiert stand ich mitten in der Aufführung auf und lief mit den grauenhaftesten Szenearien vor Augen einfach los. Hinaus aus dieser Kirche, auf die Straße und immer an den Bus- und Bahnlinien entlang, in der Hoffnung, es käme irgendeine dieser Mitfahrmöglichkeiten gelegen, die mich schneller die 3,5 Kilometer zum Ziel bringen würde, als meine Füße mich tragen könnten.  
Ich rannte einfach drauf los, während die Bilder, die ganzen Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf auf mich ein prasselten.  
… Als wir uns im Aufzug hoch über Oslo küssten. Einer der schönsten Moment in meinem Leben. Das hat nur er mir ermöglicht...  
Ich lief auf die nächste Bushaltestelle zu, doch es kam kein Bus, also hetzte ich weiter.  
… Als Even vor zwei Wochen alles stehen und liegen lassen hat, nur um zu mir zu kommen, nachdem ich ihm das Ultimatum gestellt hatte... Oder in der Umkleide, als er mir sagte, dass er sich für mich von Sonja getrennt hat... und... ich hirnloser Idiot ihm an den Kopf geknallt habe, dass ich keine psychisch kranken Leute um mich haben will... Vollkommen klar, dass er Zeit und Abstand brauchte, um das zu verarbeiten. Wie konnte er danach nur noch immer lächeln? Ich bin so dämlich... Ich könnte mich dafür selbst treten.  
… Unsere erste gemeinsame Nacht bei mir im Zimmer... und der Pool. Unser erster Kuss. Unter Wasser. Diese Neon Pre-Party, als er mich das erste mal mit diesem Blick angesehen sehen hatte. Ein Blick, der mich alles drumherum vergessen ließ und von dem ich innerlich gespürt habe, dass das zwischen uns mehr sein würde, auch wenn wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide jemand anderen küssten.  
Ich rannte und rannte und nur am letzten Stück stand eine Straßenbahnlinie, von der ich wusste, sie würde mich in Richtung Süden ins Zentrum bringen. Ich hechtete völlig außer Atmen hinein und blieb direkt an der Tür stehen. Kaum setzte sich die Bahn in Bewegung, zückte ich mein Handy. Zum Einen wollte ich wissen, ob er noch was geschrieben hatte und zum Anderen, tippte ich selbst hektisch eine Nachricht ein: _Bleib da, ich komme!_  
Ich wartete ab, ob er es liest, doch auch jetzt schien er es nicht zu sehen, was ich ihm schrieb und so sah ich seufzend auf in mein unscharfes Spiegelbild im Glas der Tür. Es wandelte sich in meiner Vorstellung wie von selbst in Evens Gesicht. Ich sah sein alles erhellendes Lächeln und wie er mich angesehen hatte, als ich das erste mal bei ihm zu Hause war; mit ihm im Fenster saß und wir kifften. Seine wunderschönen blauen Augen, in die ich mich am Anfang so gar nicht zu blicken traute. Ja... schon vor drei Monaten wusste ich, dass ich nie wieder wegsehen könnte, wenn ich es nur einmal wage.  
Es begann zu regnen. Nicht doll, aber es reichte, um das gespiegelte Gesicht vor mir zu sehen, übersät mit vielen Tropfen, die an Tränen erinnerten. Nun hatte ich es auch verstanden. Even glaubte lange, wenn er seine epische Lovestory bekommt, dass er sterben müsse, weil die Umstände nichts anderes zulassen würden und es sonst nicht episch wäre. Aber er musste zuletzt seine Denkweise geändert haben. Wieso sollte jemand so offensichtlich über die Zukunft und so etwas wie Heiraten nachdenken, wenn er noch immer davon überzeugt wäre, sowieso den Tod zu finden? Even hatte sich entschieden, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass jemand sterben muss. Das wollte er mir zeigen, letzte Woche im Hotel. Er wollte 'zurück gerettet' werden. Schließlich hatte er ja mich gerettet; aus einem verdammt tristen Leben.  
„Fuck..!“, entkam es mir fluchend. Ich werde 'nen Scheiß tun und zulassen, dass du deine Geschichte jetzt wieder umschreibst! Das ist nun auch meine. Und unsere Geschichte wird nicht in einem verdammten Drama enden! Ich lass' dich nicht alleine. Nie mehr!  
Ich hatte meinen Seelenverwandten gefunden, auch wenn ich damals nicht nicht sicher war, ob er das genauso empfinden würde. So schnell und so frei wie mit ihm, konnte ich noch nie mit jemandem reden.  
An der nächstgelegenen Haltestation sprang ich aus dem Abteil und sprintete in Richtung Nissen Schule. Da haben wir uns zum ersten mal gesehen. Irgendwo dort war er. Nur wo? Er schrieb vorhin, er wäre an der Stelle, wo wir uns das erste mal trafen. Die Bank auf dem Schulhof bestimmt. Unsere Bank! Dort saßen wir und haben das erste mal zusammen gekifft, geredet und er hat mich zum Lachen gebracht. Es war damals schon ein seltenes, ehrliches Lachen. Eines, dass ich so meinte und nicht vortäuschen musste, weil man irgendwie erwarten würde, dass ich es witzig finde. Das schaffte auch noch niemand. Jedenfalls keiner, der mir fremd war, oder es zumindest sein sollte. Wenn ich drüber nachdenke, Even fühlte sich nie wirklich fremd an...  
So schnell mich meine Beine trugen hetzte ich um das Gebäude herum und durch das Tor.  
Ich ging auf unsere Bank zu.  
Doch er war nicht da.  
Wo.. wo ist er..?  
Vor drei Monaten war die Hecke hinter dieser Bank noch grün, die Luft war lau und mein Bauch voller Schmetterling bei seinem Anblick. Doch jetzt, war es kahl, eisig kalt und nass.  
Und Even war nicht hier.  
Ich kam zu spät.  
Zu spät...  
Aber... Moment mal. War unser allererstes Aufeinandertreffen nicht auf dem Jungsklo beim ersten Kosegruppe-Meeting? Oder doch die Kantine? Kaum hatte ich den Gedanken im Kopf, hörte ich wie hinter mir jemand die Tür des Schulgebäudes öffnete und so wandte ich mich um.  
Ein tonnenschwerer Stein fiel in dem Augenblick von mir ab. Es war Even. Er kam gerade heraus und lief mit dem Blick nach unten ein paar Schritte in meine Richtung, eh er mich realisiert hatte und stehen blieb. Er schien gerade genauso wenig zu glauben, dass wir uns endlich sehen konnten, wie ich selbst.  
Ich kam doch nicht zu spät!  
Mein Herz nahm erneut Anlauf mir bis zum Hals zu springen, als ich mich gänzlich herum drehte und auf ihn zu ging. Auch Even lief mir langsamen Schrittes entgegen und je näher er mir kam, desto genauer konnte ich sein Gesicht sehen. Er sah aus wie das wandelnde Elend. Glasige Augen mit tiefen Schatten darunter, dazu rote Wangen und auch die Nasenspitze war rot. Scheinbar traute er noch immer nicht ganz seinen Augen. Er blieb abermals stehen und so trat ich ganz nah an ihn heran, nahm seine eiskalten Hände in meine und wagte es kaum mehr zu atmen.  
Mir gingen in dem Moment noch immer so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Dass ich ihn hätte nie wieder sehen können, nie wieder küssen und ihn nie wieder lächeln sehen dürfte. Allein der Gedanke tat so verdammt weh.  
Doch nun konnte ich Even fühlen, seinen Duft riechen und den leisen Atem hören. Ich schmiegte meine Wange an seine, um alles drei dieser Dinge auf einmal zu haben. Um sicher zu sein, dass ich nicht träume. Trotz seiner vielen Schichten Klamotten fühlte sich seine Haut kühl an. Ich ließ seine Hände los und fasste an seinen Kopf, als ich ihm direkt in die Augen schaute, so wie er nun auch mich ansah. „Du bist nicht allein“, sprach ich mit leiser Stimme. Sein Blick wich dem meinem aus, aber ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er es nicht hören wollte. Er wirkte eher ein Stück weit erleichtert das zu hören.  
Vielleicht war es egoistisch, aber ich brauchte es jetzt ihn zu küssen. Even ließ sich da nie lange drum bitten. Eigentlich war es meistens er, von dem das ausging und dann auch mit verdammt viel Leidenschaft. Doch jetzt... ich musste fast schon darum betteln. Er wollte es, das konnte ich spüren. Aber ich musste hier den ersten Schritt machen. Nicht nur, um mich selbst zu beruhigen, sondern auch um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine. Er erwiderte, wenn auch nicht annähernd mit dem Feuer, dass ich von ihm gewohnt bin, aber es reichte. Uns beiden. Wir sahen uns noch einmal an, eh ich meine Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Even wankte dabei, doch ich hielt ihn fest, bis ich auch seine Arme um mich spürte.  
„Entschuldige... dafür, dass ich so ein Idiot bin“, flüsterte ich. Auch jetzt sagte er kein Wort. Er schüttelte nur leicht mit dem Kopf und seine Finger griffen den Stoff meiner Jacke kurzzeitig etwas fester.

Wir standen eine ganze Weile einfach nur so da, Arm in Arm. Der Regen ließ allmählich wieder nach und man hörte dadurch immer mehr irgendeine Musik von dem Restaurant in der Nähe. Als ich meine Umarmung lösen wollte, um Even anzusehen, geriet er abermals ins Schwanken und so hielt ich ihn wieder fest, bis er von selbst los ließ. Ich schaute ihm abermals in die Augen. Ihm stand das Leid förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, das er mit sich herumzutragen hat.  
Even wich erneut meinem Blick aus und schloss die Lider. Die Frage, wie es ihm geht, brauchte ich nicht zu stellen, das war mehr als offensichtlich. Er wirkte... völlig fertig. Weshalb ich so langsam eine Ahnung hatte und mit ruhiger Stimme wissen wollte: „Wie lange hast du schon nicht mehr geschlafen?“ Er öffnete kurz die Augen und schaute auch gleich wieder weg; atmete ein und aus. Ich strich mit den Daumen über seine kühlen Wangen, was ihm dann doch leise Worte entlockte: „Drei Tage, vielleicht...“ Oh..Fuck...  
Ich drückte den vor mir Stehenden wieder an mich, was ihn auch jetzt mit bedenklicher Leichtigkeit aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und er gegen mich kippte. So gut es sich für mich anfühlte, Even einfach nur festzuhalten, wir konnten hier unmöglich ewig stehen bleiben in seinem Zustand. Ich sah mich nach Sitzmöglichkeiten um, doch alle Bänke waren nass und die Luft wurde immer kälter.  
Er musste hier weg, ins Warme. „Komm, wir gehen nach Hause“, sprach ich und legte einen seiner Arme um meine Schulter und meine Hand zur Stabilisierung an seine Hüfte. „Geht schon...“, hörte ich ihn brummen, doch mir war's im Moment lieber, dass er mich als Stütze nutzt, auch wenn er deswegen ein wenig grummelte, als wenn er vor Müdigkeit stolpert und noch was viel schlimmeres passiert.  
Wir gingen das Stück zur Haltestelle zurück und warteten auf die nächste Bahn. Den ganzen Weg zu Fuß zurück legen, hielt ich für keine gute Idee. Even wollte sich tatsächlich auf die metallenen Sitze dort niederlassen, doch die waren ebenfalls nass und kalt. Ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich ihn da wieder hoch kriege, wenn er sich hinlegen und schlafen will, deshalb hielt ich ihn einfach bei mir. Viel Kraft und Elan sich zu wehren hatte er im Augenblick scheinbar eh nicht.  
Zum Glück fährt auch nachts und am Wochenende immer noch dann und wann eine Straßenbahn ins Zentrum rein, hindurch oder raus. Deshalb mussten wir so lange auch nicht warten, bis wir in die nächste Bahn einsteigen konnten. Ich setzte Even gleich auf einen der Plätze direkt neben der Tür ab und mich daneben. Hier drinnen war es wenigstens wärmer und vor Regen und Wind geschützt.  
Als die Straßenbahn noch stand und erst in wenigen Minuten losfahren würde, schrieb ich meinen Eltern kurz weshalb ich plötzlich verschwunden bin und überlegte dann was ich mit Even jetzt anfangen würde. Natürlich dachte ich zuerst daran, ihn zu sich und seinen Eltern nach Hause zu bringen, doch wusste ich nicht, ob überhaupt jemand da ist, oder wie ich jemanden erreiche, wenn nicht. Oder ob er wenigstens Schlüssel dabei hat. Ich wollte ihn auch nicht mitten in der Bahn filzen und ihn im schlechtesten Falle noch mal durch die halbe Stadt schleifen. Das ging einfach nicht. Daher beschloss ich, dass ich Even erst mal mit zu mir nehmen würde. Hauptsache er ist von der Straße weg und kann schlafen.  
„Fahrkarten bitte“, wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, kaum, dass sich die Bahn in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und daher schaute ich etwas konfus auf die Kontrolleurin neben mir. „Die Fahrkarten hätte ich gern!“, wiederholte sie sich und ich murmelte: „Ja... ich... ja, sorry...“ Da ich aufstehen musste, um an mein Portemonnaie aus hinteren Hosentasche zu gelangen, wo sich die Dauerkarte befand, war ich gezwungen Even zur anderen Seite zu lehnen. Ich holte meine Karte hervor und zeigte sie ihr. Die Angestellte besah sich das Ding, gab es mir wieder und fragte: „Und dein betrunkener Kumpel?“ Mir fiel dezent das Gesicht runter: „W-was?“ „Ich brauche von euch beiden einen gültigen Fahrschein, sonst muss ich davon ausgehen, dass er schwarz fährt und seine Daten aufnehmen. Das wäre ein Bußgeldverfahren“, erklärte sie ausführlich. Zwar machte das Sinn, aber zu pauschalisieren, dass 'mein Kumpel' betrunken ist, das regte mich schon verdammt auf. Dennoch schluckte ich meinen Ärger runter, denn Even hatte schon genug am Hals. Auch ohne, dass die mich hier wegen Beleidigung des Personals oder so 'nem Scheiß dran kriegen könnten. Ich wandte mich an den neben mir Sitzenden: „Baby? Wo hast du deine Fahrkarte?“ Er hing da wie ein Häufchen Elend, reagierte kaum und nun musste ich ihn auch noch wegen dem Mist ausfragen. „Sag mir wo sie ist, ich helfe dir“, sprach ich leise mit ihm, drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und sah wie er müde blinzelte und mit kratziger Stimme sprach: „Im Telefon...“ Verdammt, sein Kreislauf schien komplett runterzufahren. „Okay“, entgegnete ich dem, lächelte ihm zu und tastete seine Jackentaschen ab. „Wenn er den Fahrschein auf dem Handy hat, brauche ich den Personalausweis dazu“, warf sie uns noch mehr Steine in den Weg. Toll, das Ding hatte er doch schon mal verlegt...  
Ich suchte nervös weiter. Erst in einer Innentasche fand ich das Telefon samt Brieftasche und stand vor dem nächsten Problem: „Das Passwort für die Tastensperre?“ „Dein Kostüm...“, krächzte er und ich geriet langsam so arg in Stress, dass ich wortwörtlich ' _dein Kostüm_ ' eintippen wollte. Doch stoppte ich, löschte alles und schrieb ' _Caesar_ '. Es klappte, Gott sei dank, auf Anhieb. Denn ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich richtig lag. Ich atmete erleichtert aus und sah, dass dort eine ungelesene Nachricht war, von 'Mann meines Lebens'. Ich musste unweigerlich schmunzeln. Jedoch war es jetzt erst mal wichtig, darüber nachzudenken, wo er sowas wie Fahrkarten gespeichert haben könnte. Unter 'persönliche Daten' fand ich jedenfalls nichts und in anderen in Frage kommenden Orten auch nicht, doch ein extra Ordner mit Namen: 'Wichtig' schien mir da sehr verdächtig. Hier fand ich eine ziemlich chaotische Ansammlung vor, durch welche ich mich erst mal kämpfen musste. „Wenn's geht, heute noch“, vernahm ich es von der neben mir Stehenden, welche schon die ganze Zeit genervt seufzte, weshalb ich mindestens genauso angepisst war. Aber ich versuchte mich zu beherrschen: „Kommen sie bitte auf dem Rückweg noch mal.“ Augen verdrehend nahm sie meinen Vorschlag an und ging hinüber in das andere Abteil, als die Straßenbahn an einer Zwischenstation Halt machte und noch irgendjemand im Anzug einstieg, eh es weiter ging.  
Neben einigen fotografierten Telefonnummern von Visitenkarten, anderen Bildern und irgendwelchen Namen, fand ich hier auch endlich das verfluchte Ticket. Ich ließ es offen und nahm seine Geldbörse in die Hand: „Hoffentlich hast du das Teil dabei...“, flüsterte ich, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob er mich mitbekommen hatte.  
Hier fand ich ebenfalls ein einziges Durcheinander an Karten, anderen Ausweisen, Zetteln, Kalendern... und Gott sei dank auch den verdammten Perso! „Fuck..!“, atmete ich erleichtert aus und sah die Frau schon wieder im Anflug. Eilig zeigte ich ihr beide Sachen, denn an der nächsten Haltestation mussten wir auch wieder aussteigen. Das Ticket segnete sie relativ schnell ab und gab mir das Handy wieder, doch beim Ausweis wollte sie genauer hinsehen: „Wäre es möglich, dass er die Mütze ab und den Kopf hoch nimmt?“ Ehrlich jetzt? „Ihm geht’s beschissen!“, fauchte ich und sie konterte: „Und ich hab Vorschriften! Wenn ich Jeden einfach durch winke, dann kann ich meinen Job vergessen!“  
Die Bahn hielt. Hier mussten wir raus. Daher sprach ich Even an und zog ihn mühsam auf die Beine. Er überragte die Straßenbahnmitarbeiterin, trotz Haltungsschwierigkeiten, um fast zwei Köpfe, weshalb sie zu ihm hinauf sehen musste und endlich nachgab: „Okay, ich lass es durchgehen. Aber dein... Freund sollte so nicht draußen rumlaufen.“ Ach was...  
Ich verkniff es mir so derbe irgendwas dazu zu sagen und sah im Gehen noch wie sie ein Fake-Smile aufsetzte und wünschte: „Schönen Abend noch!“ „Ja, Danke...“ Du mich auch...  
Wieder mit einem seiner Arme um meine Schulter und meiner Hand an seiner Hüfte liefen wir los. „So eine... blöde Bitch...“, knurrte ich, als wir außer Reichweite waren und musste mein übereiltes Tempo erst mal an das seine anpassen. Even kam nur gemächlich vorwärts und zupfte nun auch noch seine Jacke zu: „Scheiße....is's kalt...“, nuschelte er. Mein erster Impuls war es ihm die Jacke zu zumachen, aber nach der Durchsuchung im Zug wollte ich ihn nicht auch noch bemuttern.  
„Even, je schneller wir bei mir sind, desto eher wird es warm und du kannst schlafen, Okay?“, sprach ich ihm gut zu, weshalb wir nicht langsamer werden sollten, und auch Bewegung bekanntlich Wärme erzeugt.  
Es dauerte deutlich länger als sonst, bis wir bei mir waren. Ich versuchte ihn den ganzen Weg über zum Reden zu bringen, damit er nicht einschlafen würde.  
Als wir bei mir zu Hause zum Stehen kamen, stemmte ich ihn an die Wand direkt neben mir und öffnete etwas umständlich die Tür, bugsierte uns hinein und hatte auch echt damit zu tun, die Haustür wieder zuzumachen, denn Even hing mittlerweile mehr an mir, als dass er noch stand. Und ich musste ihn ja noch irgendwie die Treppe hoch kriegen. Wir liefen die paar Schritte bis kurz vor den ersten Stufen und dort lehnte ich ihn erneut an die Wand, fasste an seinen Kopf und sprach ihn an: „Baby?“ Seine Augen blieben geschlossen und er ließ den Kopf nach hinten kippen. Ich legte meine Hand an seine Wange und streichelte darüber. Es tat mir leid, aber ich musste ihn mit leichten Klapsen wieder halbwegs wach kriegen: „Even! Wir sind fast da. Wir müssen nur noch da hoch.“ Er legte die Stirn in Falten und knurrte leise, nickte jedoch anschließend. „Okay, komm. Die paar Stufen schaffen wir auch noch“, sprach ich ihm und auch mir selbst gut zu, denn er geriet mindestens drei oder vier mal ins Stolpern und hatte kaum mehr Körperspannung sich abzufangen, sollte er wirklich fallen.  
Schritt für Schritt kämpften wir uns hoch. Oben angekommen war ich außer Atem. Es ist wirklich nicht leicht einen Menschen mit sich herum zu wuchten, der vielleicht an sich ein Fliegengewicht ist, für seine Größe, aber immer noch schwerer als man selbst ist.  
„Wir haben es geschafft!“, ließ ich ihn wissen, als ich die Wohnungstür aufmachte und das Licht im Flur anschaltete. Hinter uns trat ich die Tür mit dem Fuß so sachte wie möglich zu und ging mit Even direkt durch in mein Zimmer. Er ließ sich wie ein nasser Sack auf dem Bett nieder und kippte zur Seite weg.  
Schnell zog ich ihm die Schuhe aus und stellte sie samt den meinen in den Flur, löschte dort das Licht und schaltete dann, zurück in meinem Zimmer, die weniger grelle Tischlampe an.  
„Ich zieh dir noch die Klamotten aus, dann hast du deine Ruhe. Okay?“, redete ich mit ihm, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Daher legte ich einfach los und zerrte die Bettdecke unter ihm hervor. Die Mütze vom Kopf zu kriegen war noch das leichteste. Die Jacke war deutlich schwerer, weshalb ich Even noch mal in eine sitzende Position hieven musste, auch um den darunter liegenden Hoodie los zu werden, bis er nur noch das T-Shirt an hatte. Danach konnte er sich wieder ablegen und ich mit der Hose weiter machen. Er knurrte unwillig bei all meinen Versuchen die Klamotten los zu werden, doch da mussten wir beide noch einmal durch. Baby, glaub mir, ich wünschte die Umstände wären andere, wenn ich dir die Sachen vom Leib reiße...  
Kaum hatte ich es geschafft, rollte Even sich in meinem Bett zusammen. Ich deckte ihn zu und entledigte mich auch meiner Klamotten. In meiner Jacke fand ich noch sein Handy und das Portemonnaie. Beides legte ich ihm griffbereit in das Regal neben ihm. Anschließend kroch ich zu ihm unter die Decke und machte das Licht aus.  
Seine Beine waren eiskalt, genau wie seine Hände. Weshalb ich mich an seine Kehrseite schmiegte und hoffte ihn wärmen zu können. Even rührte sich kein bisschen mehr, sein Atem war flach und als ich meinen Arm um seinen Oberkörper legte, spürte ich den nur sehr langsamen Herzschlag.  
Was auch immer er die letzten Tage gemacht hatte, es musste total erschöpfend gewesen sein, dass jemand so am Ende ist.  
Ich war unendlich froh und erleichtert darüber, dass er hier ist. In Sicherheit. Mag mir nicht ausmalen, wenn er jetzt irgendwo ganz alleine da draußen auf einer Bank liegen und frieren würde...  
Mein Daumen strich sachte über seine Brust, die sich selbst durch den Stoff des Shirts nicht wirklich warm anfühlte. Ich presste meine Lippen an seine Schulter, atmete durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund aus, versuchte damit etwas mehr Wärme zu erzeugen und hoffte mit allem hier, das Richtige getan zu haben.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich behalte englischsprachige Äußerungen bei, sofern sie den Lesefluss nicht zu sehr stören. Alles Norwegische übersetze ich so gut es geht, es sei denn es handelt sich um Namen/Eigennamen oder dergleichen.  
> Wenn manche Stellen etwas eigenwillig oder holprig geschrieben sind, viele "ehh's" und "ähm's" enthalten, Sätze unter- oder abgebrochen werden, dann liegt das zumeist daran, dass die Figuren genauso gesprochen bzw. geschrieben haben. Es war meine Absicht dies beizubehalten, da diese freie, "nicht perfekte" und ungekünstelte Art eine Sache ist, die Skam ausmacht.  
> Absätze sind rar, dass ist mir bewusst, ich nutze sie aber um die Clips vom 'Rest' zu trennen. Damit nicht alles wie ein riesiger Block wirkt, nutze ich dafür viele Zeilenumbrüche.


End file.
